


Deadpool i jego uczeń

by Nigaki



Series: Narodziny bohatera [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, Being Lost, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Comedy, Dadpool, F/M, Hero Worship, Hero in training, Heroism, Homophobic Language, Innocent Miles, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Mentor/Protégé, Murder, Overconfidence, Parenthood, Precious Miles, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Racist Language, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Spider-daddy, Swearing, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Violence, talking about children
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 148,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Po zdemaskowaniu mściciela, Peter i Wade muszą sprostać nowej roli jakiej się podjęli. I coraz częstszym myślom o dzieciach. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że Smythe i jego łowcy pająków nie powiedzieli jeszcze ostatniego słowa, a to nie jedyne zagrożenie jakie czai się na ich nowy, trzyosobowy zespół.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Witam i zapraszam na trzecią część mojego najlepszego moim zdaniem dzieła! Czas poznać Milesa, który w bardzo młodym wieku postanowił wkroczyć w świat superbohaterów. Coś takiego nie może się skończyć dobrze :D  
> Miałam pecha zacząć pisać tę historię akurat wtedy, gdy w kinach leci Into The Spiderverse. Ba! Na pomysł wpadłam na kilka dni przed tym, jak pojawił się pierwszy zwiastun. Z tego powodu nie mogę obejrzeć tego świetnego ponoć filmu, bo boję się ściągać pokazane tam pomysły. Także zbieżność jakichkolwiek scen z filmem będzie zawsze przypadkowa, bo kompletnie nic nie wiem o tym filmie poza tym kto tam występuje.  
> Bez dalszego gadania, jeszcze raz zapraszam i miłego czytania.

Mam na imię Miles.

Tyle. To wszystko co powiedział, jakby to było teraz najważniejsze, a nie przyczyna tego, że powiedział to siedząc na pieprzonym suficie!

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Istniała jeszcze jedna osoba z pajęczymi mocami. Taka sama jak on i był tym jednocześnie podekscytowany, jak i przerażony. Podekscytowany, bo będzie miał kogoś, z kim będzie mógł się dzielić doświadczeniami. Największym minusem posiadania wyjątkowych mocy jest to, że nikt nigdy w pełni nie rozumie przez co przechodzisz.

Z drugiej strony trochę się bał tego, że straci status wyjątkowego, ale przede wszystkim bał się wieku Milesa. Chryste, to było jeszcze dziecko! Ile on mógł mieć lat, dwanaście? Czternaście maksymalnie, a to i tak za mało, by zostać ugryzionym przez zmutowanego pająka i zyskać nagle zestaw mocy, które nawet dorosłego Petera doprowadziły do paniki i niemałej paranoi.

Gdyby tylko po ugryzieniu wiedział do czego zdolny jest ten pająk, nigdy by go nie wypuścił, żeby nikt nie musiał przechodzić przez to samo co on. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak przerażony musiał być Miles, gdy nagle zemdlał, a gdy się obudził, to już z mocami, których pewnie nawet nie potrafił wyjaśnić.

On miał łatwo. Wspierał go Wade, pomagał mu trenować. Miles nie miał nikogo, był sam. Mimo to wydawał się trzymać całkiem nieźle. Ewidentnie potrafił się wspinać i kontrolować przyczepność bez żadnego problemu. Od dwóch miesięcy powstrzymywał też różnych przestępców, więc musiał mieć kontrolę nad swoją siłą. Całkiem niezły wyczyn jak na zwykłego dzieciaka bez żadnego wsparcia i prawdopodobnie ukrywającego wszystko przed rodziną, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie powinno go to nigdy spotkać.

Zamiast siedzieć ukrytym w domu swojego kuzyna, czekając na przybycie superbohaterów, by pomogli mu opanować sytuacje, Miles powinien siedzieć w domu przed konsolą do gier albo biegać po okolicy z kolegami. Jeden pająk sprawił, że jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, a on wziął to na klatę jak wielu dorosłych nie byłoby w stanie. Opanował moce i zainspirowany Spidermanem wyszedł na ulice, by pomagać ludziom.

Stało się, miał moce, nic już z tym nie można zrobić, ale na litość boską, Miles nie powinien czuć się w obowiązku zostawać żadnym bohaterem. Powinien się bawić swoimi mocami, uczyć się lepiej nad nimi panować, bo na pewno wciąż miał wiele do nauczenia się. Powinien skupić się na znajomych, rodzinie, końcówce roku szkolnego i zbliżających się wakacjach, a nie latać po szkole po mieście i bić się z dorosłymi ludźmi. Był na to zdecydowanie za młody i Peter momentalnie poczuł jak instynkt rodzicielski nakazuje mu ochronić tego chłopaczka przed wszelkim złem. Przez moment przez myśl przeszło mu nawet owinięcie go w kokon z sieci i schowanie w ciemnym, ciepłym miejscu, by nikt nie zrobił mu krzywdy.

Szybko pozbył się z głowy tych myśli i zaczął zastanawiać się nad alternatywą dla planu wysnutego przez jego pajęczy instynkt. Musieli coś zrobić z tym dzieciakiem, który patrzył na niego zestresowany, z pewnością czując że właśnie podejmuje trudną decyzję. Nie mogli go po prostu zostawić samemu sobie, to byłoby nierozważne i niebezpieczne. Tylko co zrobić w takim przypadku? Nie miał pojęcia.

Coś szturchnęło go nagle w policzek. A potem znowu i jeszcze raz. Peter machnął ręką i spiorunował wzrokiem Deadpoola, który trzymał w górze dłoń z wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym.

\- Przestań – powiedział mu i westchnął, znów odwracając się do Milesa.

Boże, był taki mały. Wzrost miał okej, pewnie dopiero zaczynał typowy dla nastolatków boom jeśli chodzi o rośnięcie, ale na twarzy wciąż wyglądał jak małe dziecko. Miał nieco pulchne policzki, zaokrągloną szczękę, ani grama zarostu i to niewinne spojrzenie, jakie posiadały tylko dzieci. Był też chudy i wątły.

Peter nigdy sam nie był kulturystą, nabrał masy mięśniowej gdy zaczął regularnie ćwiczyć z Wadem, a nawet gdyby nie to, nie potrzebował wielkich mięśni, by być silnym, bo to nie o ich rozmiar się rozchodziło, a strukturę, a ta została zmieniona wraz z mutacją. Mimo to widok kogoś tak niewielkiego na polu walki dostarczałby niezłych stanów przedzawałowych, gdyby przyszło Peterowi oglądać Milesa w akcji. Jeszcze nie wiedział co zrobi, ale jednego był pewny, kariera mściciela się dziś skończy.

\- No dobra – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek innego i odbił się od podłogi, szybko zmieniając w powietrzu pozycję i przyczepiając się do sufitu.

\- Wow – usłyszał Tylera, a jego młodszy kuzyn miał dokładnie tę samą reakcję. Peter uśmiechnął się pod maską. Z opanowanymi mocami czy nie, Miles ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia do czego jest jeszcze zdolny. Miło było widzieć u niego taki zachwyt. Podbudowało mu to trochę ego.

Powoli zbliżył się do dzieciaka, obserwując jak ten z każdym jego krokiem cofa się trwożnie. Nie miał pojęcia czego Miles się tak boi, ale bardzo szybko skończył mu się sufit i jeśli nie chciał zejść na ziemię, musiał przestać uciekać. Tak też się stało i chłopak jak tylko był w stanie w tej pozycji, wypiął pierś i utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy.

Peter wykorzystał to, by bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Wyglądał znajomo, ale nie potrafił skojarzyć gdzie jeszcze widział chłopaka. Nie było to teraz jednak ważne. Z bliska było jeszcze bardziej widać jaki jest młody i pomimo grania twardego, był przerażony, pewnie nawet nie samym Peterem, a tym co wydarzyło się wczorajszego wieczora, kiedy niewinna kobieta mogła zginąć. Zresztą nie tylko ona.

\- Miło cię poznać, Miles – przywitał się i wyciągnął rękę. Miles uścisnął ją i zaraz szybko cofnął własną, gdy zorientował się, że Peter czuje jak drży.

\- Eh, to z podekscytowania – wyjaśnił i niedyskretnie wytarł dłoń w koszulkę. – Jesteś moim idolem i w ogóle.  To zaszczyt móc poznać ciebie i Deadpoola.

\- Słyszałeś, Webs? – ucieszył się Wade. – Taki młody, a już wie kto jest najlepszym superbohaterem. Spoiler! To Kapitan Ameryka.

\- Czy kuzyn ma coś przeciwko, żebyśmy zabrali Milesa na małą pogadankę? – spytał Peter, dalej wpatrując się w Milesa. Z dzieciaka powoli uchodziło napięcie i zaczął uśmiechać się z ekscytacją.

\- Mogę, brachu? – Miles puścił się sufitu i nieco niezgrabnie wylądował na podłodze, podbiegając od razu do Tylera. – Będziesz mnie krył przed rodzicami?

\- Czemu nie, cały czas to robię – zgodził się i potargał kuzynowi jego krótkie włosy. – Tylko zwróćcie go w jednym kawałku.

\- Na pewno będzie bezpieczniejszy niż na swoich samotnych patrolach – zauważył Peter, dołączając do reszty na ziemi. Miles skrzywił się słysząc jego krytyczny ton głosu. – Gotowy, młody?

\- Tak! – odparł z entuzjazmem i we trzech ruszyli do drzwi wejściowych. Miles praktycznie podskakiwał przez całą drogę na dół, a na widok Deadharleya prawie zapiszczał. Kolejny dowód na to, że był za młody na zabawę w bohatera. To wciąż było dziecko z bardzo dziecinnym podejściem do życia, nie ważne jak dobrze sobie radził przez te dwa miesiące. – Będę mógł się przejechać, serio?

\- Nie – odmówił mu od razu Peter. Miles jęknął zawiedzony. – Lecisz ze mną.

\- Le… Znaczy na sieci? – spytał zdumiony.

\- Tak, takich jakich ty używasz – przypomniał zdezorientowany. – Bo używasz własnych, prawda?

\- Nawet nie wiedziałbym jak je zrobić – wyznał niepewnie, jakby się wstydził, że tego nie wie.

\- O rany – załamał się Peter. Było jeszcze gorzej, niż myślał. Mógł się domyślić, że Miles nie korzysta z sieci, nigdy ich nie widzieli na miejscu przestępstw, które mściciel udaremnił, nikt nigdy nie był siecią związany. – Dobra, pogadamy o tym zaraz, tylko znajdziemy jakieś odosobnione miejsce.

\- Wow, dobry sposób, by wzbudzić zaufanie, Spidey – zaśmiał się Wade. – Dobrze że nie powiedziałeś tego z wnętrza podejrzanej furgonetki.

\- Przymknij się i spotkaj się z nami na dachu naszej ulubionej pizzerii w Queens – polecił mu i zwrócił się do dzieciaka: - A ty wskakuj mi na plecy.

\- O rany, o rany, o rany – powtarzał podekscytowany. Miles nieśmiało wspiął się na niego i objął ramionami wokół szyi i nogami w pasie. Peter miał wrażenie, jakby niósł na sobie ręcznik, taki chłopak był lekki.

\- Tylko nie zmiażdż mi krtani – ostrzegł go i wyskoczył w górę, wystrzeliwując sieć w budynek przed sobą, by się do niego przyciągnąć i zacząć huśtanie. Miles momentalnie ścisnął go mocno i pisnął mu do ucha. – Nie mówiłem czegoś?

\- Przepraszam – poprawił się szybko i poluźnił uścisk, oglądając się przy okazji w prawo, gdy Peter nabierał wysokości. – Wow. Widzę stąd Manhattan! I Deadpool jedzie w dole!

\- Podoba ci się, co? – zapytał głupio, ale chciał jakoś nawiązać konwersację.

\- Zawsze się zastanawiałem jak to jest tak latać – wyznał. Jego głos był pełen radości, taka przejażdżka była pewnie przygodą jego życia. – Byłem rozczarowany, gdy odkryłem, że nie mam własnych sieci.

\- Byłoby dziwnie, gdyby wychodziły nam po prostu z nadgarstków.

\- Możesz lecieć szybciej?

Peter pokręcił głową, ale przyspieszył, a Miles zakrzyczał entuzjastycznie. I głośno. Uszy nieco ucierpiały, ale nic nie powiedział i pozwolił się dzieciakowi cieszyć zanim złamie mu serce. Chłopak pewnie polatałby nieco dłużej, ale pizzeria nie była daleko, więc szybko dolecieli na miejsce. Peter wylądował na dachu budynku obok i poruszył ramionami, by Miles zlazł już z niego, czego z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał zrobić.

\- To było ekstra! – powiedział. Nogi mu trochę drżały po tej krótkiej wycieczce, ale był w dobrym humorze. Peterowi aż żal było mu go zepsuć. – To gdzie jest wejście do tajnego bunkra?

\- Tajnego bunkra? – powtórzył zaskoczony, a chwilę później obok niego teleportował się Wade. Miles znowu się zachwycił widokiem czegoś takiego na żywo, ale nie rozproszyło go to na tyle, by zmienić temat.

\- No wiecie, waszej kryjówki – wyjaśnił im. – Miejsca gdzie planujecie akcje i takie tam. Gdy zapytaliście Tylera, czy możecie mnie zabrać, byłem wręcz pewny, że weźmiecie mnie do Avengers.

Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie, gdy nagle najemnik wybuchnął śmiechem. Szybko przestał, gdy zorientował się, że nikt inny się nie śmieje.

\- Przepraszam, to nie był moment, żeby się śmiać? – spytał zawstydzony.

\- Młody, to zwykły dach – powiedział dzieciakowi Peter.

\- Oh – mruknął rozczarowany i zarumieniony spuścił wzrok.

\- Jest uroczy – stwierdził Wade. – Możemy go adoptować?

\- Ma rodziców, Pool – przypomniał mu Peter.

\- To żaden problem – zauważył i nonszalancko zakręcił pistoletem na palcu. Na widok przerażonej miny Milesa, szybko schował Deagla. – Wybacz. Żadnego mordowania rodziców, słowo!

\- To skoro nie macie bunkra, to będziemy rozmawiać tu? – zdziwił się, zwracając się głównie do Petera, który przysiadł wraz z mężem na tunelu wentylacyjnym wychodzącym ze środka budynku.

\- Na takiej wysokości nie ma dużo ludzi, zaufaj mi.

\- Możesz tu nawet uprawiać seks i nikt się nie dowie – zapewnił go Wade. – No chyba że właśnie robią zdjęcia do nowej wersji Google Maps albo Kreml cię szpieguje.

Peter zarumienił się pod maską i szturchnął najemnika łokciem, by go uciszyć. Jeszcze by się wygadał, że wie to z własnych doświadczeń.

\- Ekhem – odkaszlnął niezręcznie. Miles pewnie czuł się teraz podobnie sądząc po jego minie. – Tak czy siak, musimy sobie wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy.

\- Oh, inicjacja, łapię – ucieszył się i usiadł pomiędzy nimi, z podziwem patrząc jak Deadpool obraca w dłoniach nóż motylkowy. – Powiem wam wszystko.

\- Jaki jest PIN do karty twoich starych? – spytał od razu Wade. – I gdzie trzymacie rodowe klejnoty?

\- Um…

\- Ignoruj go – polecił mu Peter, zwracając jego uwagę na siebie. – Najlepiej powiedz nam jak zdobyłeś swoje moce i czemu dopiero teraz postanowiłeś się ujawnić.

\- To nie było tak dawno – zaczął opowiadać Miles. – Jakiś tydzień przed tym jak zacząłem łapać przestępców, byłem z kumplami w parku niedaleko naszej szkoły. Jeździliśmy na deskach, wygłupialiśmy się i takie tam. Gdy usiadłem na chwilę, by odpisać mamie na smsa, nagle poczułem ukłucie w rękę. Szybko ją zabrałem i zerknąłem, by zobaczyć co mnie ugryzło. Myślałem, że może komar, bo byliśmy obok stawu, ale zobaczyłem uciekającego pająka.

\- Jak wyglądał? – spytał, czując jak serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Łudził się, że to może jakiś inny pająk, że ten Normana nie był jedyny. To by było gorsze niż prawda, ale przynajmniej nie byłby winny zrujnowania dzieciakowi życia.

\- Jak normalny pająk, jakie są w garażach. Tylko nieco większy i miał taki dziwny, ciemny kolor – odparł, a Peter zacisnął mocno powieki. Ten sam, bez wątpienia. Jakim cudem ten pająk jeszcze żył? Zmiany genetyczne wydłużyły mu długość życia? Wszystko na to wskazywało. – Ciebie też ugryzł ten sam?

\- Na to wygląda – przyznał, ale pominął informację, że to on pozwolił pająkowi chodzić po mieście. Dziwne, że wcześniej nikogo nie ugryzł i nie dał mocy. Szkoda też, że skoro już musiał kogoś ugryźć, to zwykłego dzieciaka, a nie kogoś dorosłego. – Nie poszedłeś z ugryzieniem do lekarza?

\- To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy ugryzł mnie pająk, więc nie. – Miles wzruszył ramionami. – Wróciłem do kumpli, a wieczorem do domu. Zaniepokoiłem się dopiero, gdy zaczęło mnie swędzieć, ale myślałem, że to zwykła reakcja na jad. Poszedłem spać i obudziłem się dopiero w szpitalu.

\- Rodzice cię zabrali – domyślił się Peter.

Chłopak przytaknął.

\- Mama zadzwoniła po karetkę, gdy nie mogła mnie dobudzić z rana, żeby mnie wygonić do szkoły. Mówiła też, że mam gorączkę, ale lekarze nie stwierdzili niczego podejrzanego, więc wieczorem wypuścili mnie do domu. Na następny dzień w szkole odkryłem swoje moce.  

\- Ktoś widział jak ich używasz?

Miał nadzieję, że nie, to by bardzo skomplikowało sprawę.

\- Nie, byłem akurat w łazience, mamy tam drzwi do kabiny, które się zacinają, więc trzeba mocniej pociągnąć. – Gdy to opowiadał, Miles był podekscytowany. Bawiła go ta sytuacja, zachwycała go jego własna siła. – Chwyciłem za klamkę, pociągnąłem i zostałem z drzwiami w dłoni. Byłem w takim szoku, że odskoczyłem, ale nie mogłem wypuścić drzwi, jakby były przyklejone. W końcu mi się udało po paru potrząśnięciach i uciekłem z łazienki zanim ktoś mnie nakrył. Zwiałem w ogóle ze szkoły, spanikowałem i uciekłem do opuszczonego bloku w okolicy, w którym w zimę sypiają bezdomni. Gdy jest ciepło nikogo tam nie ma, wiec zaszyłem się tam na cały dzień.

Peter pokiwał głową. Opowieść chłopaka przypominała jego własne doświadczenia, też jednego dnia odkrył nadludzką siłę i przyczepność.

\- Musiało być ci ciężko na początku.

\- Jeszcze jak – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, bałem się czegokolwiek dotknąć, ale musiałem dać znać rodzicom, by się nie martwili, gdy zadzwonią ze szkoły. Ledwo wyciągnąłem telefon, tak się bałem, że mi się przyklei do ręki. Gdy już wszystko wyjaśniłem rodzicom, to chciałem się jakoś uspokoić, więc zacząłem przeglądać Internet. Wyświetlił mi się jeden filmik z tobą wchodzącym po ścianie i w końcu skojarzyłem fakty. Pająk, dziwne zdolności. Nikt nigdy nie wiedział jak dokładnie zdobyłeś moce, ale byłem wtedy na sto procent przekonany, że to samo przydarzyło się mnie. Więc przetestowałem swoje zdolności i wszedłem na ścianę. Spadłem.

Peter zaśmiał się mimowolnie.

\- Pierwsze wspinaczki mogą być ciężkie – przyznał, a Miles uśmiechnął się do niego. – Szybko opanowałeś swoje moce. Ja przez dłuższy czas miałem problemy z siłą.

\- Nie mogłem zwlekać jeśli nie chciałem powiedzieć o wszystkim rodzicom – wyjaśnił. – Chodziłem do mojej kryjówki po szkole i ćwiczyłem aż przestałem się ślizgać po ścianach albo przyklejać do wszystkiego, a zwykłe trącenie czegokolwiek albo kogokolwiek nie kończyło się poważnymi obrażeniami. Choć i tak zdobycie pewności siebie zajęło ten jeden tydzień.

Był pod wrażeniem. Opanowanie mocy nie tylko nie trwało długo, ale też młody dokonał tego sam, bez wsparcia innego nadczłowieka.

\- Dobra robota, młody – pochwalił, a Miles praktycznie zaczął promienieć. – Czyli jak opanowałeś moce, to zacząłeś działać jako mściciel?

\- Liczyłem na jakiś lepszy pseudonim – przyznał zawiedziony. – Ale tak. Wyciągnąłem z szafy jakieś dobrze maskujące ciuchy, komin, zarzucałem kaptur na głowę, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wychodziłem. Mogłem wybrać coś lepszego na ciepłą pogodę, ale nie chciałem żeby ktokolwiek mnie rozpoznał.

\- Dlaczego nie zgłosiłeś się do nas wcześniej?

Tego jednego nie rozumiał. Gdyby był na miejscu Milesa, od razu poleciałby do Avengers, chociażby po to, by nie ryzykować, że wezmą go za wroga.

\- Chciałem sobie wyrobić najpierw imię, pokazać na co mnie stać – wyjaśnił dumny z siebie i stanął przed nimi z szerokim uśmiechem, który jednak szybko przygasł. – Um… Chciałem tobie i Deadpoolowi zaimponować.

\- Słusznie, słusznie – pochwalił najemnik. – Możesz uklęknąć jak to mówisz.

Peter trzepnął go w głowę i zachęcił dzieciaka do dalszego mówienia.

\- To znaczy… Byliście ważną częścią mojego dzieciństwa, wszyscy w szkole szaleli na punkcie was i Avengers. Jesteście naszymi bohaterami, zwłaszcza wy dwaj, więc gdy dowiedziałem się, że mam takie same moce jak ty, musiałem z nich skorzystać. Chcę być superbohaterem jak wy! Pomagać maluczkim, bronić niewinnych jak mój tata, który jest policjantem. I brać udział w epickich walkach!

\- To urocze – stwierdził Wade, zasłaniając usta dłońmi. – Ty jesteś uroczy. Taka piękna, cynamonowa bułeczka.

\- Um… Dzięki – wymamrotał zawstydzony Miles.

Entuzjazm Milesa i jego powody do zostania mścicielem były naprawdę godne podziwu. Nie robił tego dla sławy tylko dlatego, bo ma serce we właściwym miejscu. I dla pochwał od swoich idoli. W przyszłości z pewnością będzie świetnym bohaterem, jednym z lepszych i Peter nie mógł się już doczekać, by z nim współpracować, ale to będzie musiało poczekać jeszcze parę lat. Nie zamierzał pozwolić dzieciakowi się narażać, nie zniósłby poczucia winy, gdyby coś mu się stało, a to właśnie on i Wade byliby odpowiedzialni za bezpieczeństwo chłopaka, który może i chciał robić dobrze, ale był za młody, by podejmować tak ważne decyzje.

\- To wiecie już wszystko co chcieliście, prawda? – spytał ich nieśmiało. – Mogę teraz chodzić z wami na patrole?

\- Wykluczone – odmówił od razu Peter.

\- Ale… Czemu? – zapytał zrozpaczony, a oczy zaszły mu od razu łzami. Chryste, czy to była jego strategia, by dostać to, czego chce?

\- Po pierwsze – wtrącił Wade – jesteś za młody.

\- Mam trzynaście lat! – oburzył się. Deadpool przez chwilę wyglądał na zmieszanego.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, jesteś za młody – powtórzył, a Miles naburmuszył się jak małe dziecko, podkreślając tym samym jak bardzo nie nadaje się na ten moment na bohatera.

\- Ale przecież dobrze mi idzie! – przekonywał ich dalej. – Nie pamiętacie ilu ludziom pomogłem?

\- A co z wczoraj? – spytał Peter, a Miles zamarł zaskoczony. – To co się stało wczoraj, powtórzy się jeszcze nie raz przy twoim braku doświadczenia.

\- Więc mnie nauczcie.

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- Ale mam moce! – upierał się. – Byłoby żal z nich nie skorzystać.

\- Zgadzam się. – Miles popatrzył na nich z nadzieją. – Ale nie w tym wieku.

\- Mam te same moce co ty! I mogę być nawet lepszy, bo jestem młodszy i mam więcej czasu, by się wszystkiego nauczyć. Dajcie mi tylko szansę.

\- Nie jesteś gotowy. – Peter nie ulegał błaganiom chłopaka. – Jesteś niedoświadczony.

\- Ty też byłeś, gdy zaczynałeś!

\- Wytłumaczę ci to łopatologicznie – zaoferował Deadpool. Podszedł do dzieciaka i przykucnął nieco, by objąć go ramieniem. – Widzisz co zrobiłem?

\- Przykucnąłeś?

\- Właśnie! – Wade wyrzucił ręce w górę. – Jesteś małym pajęczątkiem, które jeszcze czeka na pierwszą wylinkę. Wciąż brakuje ci dwóch lat do wieku, jaki miał Spidey, gdy w komiksie został Spidermanem.

\- Co? – powiedzieli jednocześnie Peter i Miles.

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że choć niedoświadczony, Webs zaczynał gdy był już dorosły. Podczas gdy ty – Deadpool trącił Milesa w pierś, odpychając go nieco – powinieneś się martwić zakupem pierwszego garnituru na szkolny bal i tym czy od pocałunku z dziewczyną na pewno wyskakują pryszcze czy to tylko bajka, żeby szkoły nie były pełne napalonych dzieciaków.

\- Nie jestem zwykłym nastolatkiem – zauważył Miles, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- A powinieneś – doradził mu Peter. – Mimo zdobycia mocy powinieneś próbować żyć jak normalny nastolatek póki jeszcze możesz, bo praca superbohatera, to praca na cały etat. Żadnego chorobowego czy „nie chce mi się”, musisz być gotowy zawsze. Jeśli teraz się w to wkręcisz, będziesz żałował, że nie spędziłeś dzieciństwa jak wszyscy.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- Ty też nie – zauważył. – Może ci się wydawać, że to jest to co chcesz robić przez resztę życia, ale za parę tygodni może ci się wszystko odmienić. Znudzi cię ratowanie ludzi albo wymęczy tak, że nie będziesz miał siły na nic, w tym na szkołę.

\- Zaraz wakacje – przypomniał.

Peter jęknął sfrustrowany i wymamrotał „nie do wiary” do Wade’a, nim znów skupił się na dzieciaku.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Musisz być pewny czego chcesz, Miles. A w wieku trzynastu lat nie jest się pewnym niczego.

To akurat nie była prawda, nie dla wszystkich, ale chciał po prostu oszczędzić dzieciakowi wielu wyrzeczeń czy nawet poważnych ran. Zwykli ludzie raczej nie zrobią mu krzywdy, nie jeśli też miał pajęczy zmysł, ale jeśli pojawi się ktoś w stylu Shockera, Goblina czy Sandmana, nie było gwarancji, że niedoświadczony Miles nie oberwie poważnie podczas walki.

\- Nawet wojsko by cię nie przyjęło – wtrącił najemnik. – A bycie superbohaterem wymaga takiej samej dyscypliny. Widoki też są podobne. Wczoraj pewnie pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś krew, eh?

\- Nie pierwszy, Tyler kiedyś wrócił poharatany po wojnie gangów – wyznał. – Ale pierwszy raz widziałem jak ktoś dostaje kulką.

\- Na tym się nie kończy – zapewnił go. – Miałeś szczęście do tej pory, że nie trafiło ci się nic poważnego, ale widok krwi w naszej pracy to codzienność. Ja sam często kończę z wyprutymi flakami czy bez połowy czaszki. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nawet tacy zajebiści bohaterowie jak my nie zawsze ratujemy wszystkich. Pamiętasz pół roku temu ten pożar samochodów na mości? Wiesz ile zwłok pomagaliśmy wyciągać po wszystkim? To chcesz robić po szkole albo w sobotnie popołudnie?

\- Rozumiem, ale…

\- Nie ma żadnego „ale” – przerwał mu Peter. – Łapię, chcesz pomagać, wykorzystać swoje moce w słusznej sprawie, to chwalebne, ale jesteś jeszcze na to za młody. Gdybyśmy się zgodzili i wzięli pod swoje skrzydła, a tobie coś by się stało… Nie mówiąc już o tym, że to naprawdę ogromny obowiązek zajmujący wiele czasu, a ty jeszcze musisz się szkolić, a nie tylko z nami patrolować.

\- Nie mówimy tego dlatego, bo jesteśmy chu… - Wade zawahał się, gdy Peter spojrzał na niego surowo – chuderlakami, które boją się konkurencji, ekhem. Po prostu nie chcemy, żebyś żałował swojej decyzji za jakiś czas. Ani ściągnąć na nas furii twojej matki, gdy coś ci się stanie. Zrozpaczone matki żądne zemsty to prawdziwe potwory, brr!

\- Za parę lat, Miles – obiecał Peter i był przy tym całkowicie szczery. – Jeśli za parę lat wciąż będziesz chciał to robić, zgłoś się do nas, przyjmiemy cię z radością, ale tylko wtedy, gdy będziesz naprawdę świadomy tego w co się wpakujesz i gdy będziemy mieli pewność, że pierwsza nieudana akcja nie dostarczy ci traumy na całe życie. Do tego czasu po prostu ucz się swoich mocy.

Miles pochylił głowę i nie odzywał się. Wyglądał na pogodzonego ze swoim losem, ale wtedy znów na nich spojrzał, a jego oczy były pełne determinacji.

\- Oglądam wasze poczynania już od wielu lat – zaczął spokojnie, bez histerii. Nie tego się po nim spodziewali. – Do dzisiaj w moim pokoju wiszą plakaty wasze, Avengers i Fantastycznej Czwórki. Całe miasto wasz kocha, a każdy dzieciak w pewnym momencie chce być taki jak wy. Ja też zawsze tego chciałem. Może nawet bardziej, bo wiele razy słuchałem mojego ojca, który po ciężkim dniu pracy opowiadał mamie o tym, jak znów ktoś w mieście zginął, bo Spiderman i Deadpool nie zdążyli na czas, a on też nie był dość szybki. Nienawidzi superbohaterów, choć pomagają mu tak bardzo. Ja też chciałem mu pomagać, by częściej wracał do domu zadowolony, że znów komuś pomógł.

Miles musiał przerwać na chwilę, bo Deadpool załkał. Peter przewrócił oczami na jego zachowanie, choć jego też wzruszenie ściskało za gardło.

\- Moja chęć pomocy to nie jakaś chwilowa fanaberia – przekonywał. – Wiem, że pewnie każdy nastolatek by powiedział to samo, ale mówię szczerze. Zawsze chciałem pomagać i wreszcie nadażyła się okazja. Nawet nieźle mi szło samotnie, a z wami może być tylko lepiej. Nie mógłbym siedzieć w domu ze świadomością, że mógłbym pomagać w czasie zagrożenia. Więc dajcie mi szansę – poprosił zdesperowany. – Obiecuję słuchać się was w każdej sprawie i zostawać z tyłu, gdy tego będziecie chcieli. Możemy nawet ustalić jakiś terminarz naszych patroli i treningów jeśli martwicie się, że przegapię dzieciństwo. Tylko proszę, pozwólcie mi pomagać. Mam czekać pięć lat i pozwolić nie wiadomo ilu osobom zginąć, bo jestem za młody? Może i jestem, ale nie jestem też jakimś głupim dzieciakiem bez mocy. Dam sobie radę, a gdy nie dam, to pierwszy przyznam wam rację i sam się wycofam. Proszę. Ładnie proszę.

Znowu to szczenięce spojrzenie zaszklonych oczu. Peter czuł, jak jego opór pęka, ale jeszcze jakoś się trzyma, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Deadpoolu, który już całkiem się rozkleił.

\- Taki mądry! – załkał i podbiegł do Milesa, padając przed nim na kolana, by mocno go uściskać. – Jest taki rozkosznie niewinny i prawy! Jesteś pewien, że nie możemy go adoptować?

\- Nie.

\- Powinniśmy się zgodzić – zdecydował Wade, a Miles od razu się rozpromienił i odwzajemnił uścisk. Teraz obaj patrzyli na niego szczenięcym wzrokiem, na szczęście ten najemnika miał mniejszą moc, bo był schowany za maską. – Wygląda na łebskiego dzieciaka, poza tym, ja bym nie ryzykował. Za kilka lat może mu odpierdolić i wyśle na wszystkich bohaterów maszyny, żeby ich zlikwidować i się na nas zemścić. Samuel L. Jackson nie może przegapić następnego wieczoru z żoną, Webs!

\- Ugh – jęknął poirytowany, ale tylko na pokaz. Miles naprawdę mu zaimponował swoją przemową. Zdecydowanie był dojrzały jak na swój wiek. Zachowywał się też jak typowy dzieciak, ale to miało swoje plusy. Przynajmniej wraz ze swoją mądrością emocjonalną nie stracił też dziecięcej niewinności.

\- Popieram Deadpoola – oznajmił szybko chłopak i wyślizgnął się z uścisku wciąż szlochającego najemnika, który stanął znów obok Petera. – Poza tym, jest jeszcze jeden powód przez który nie możecie mi odmówić.

\- Ah tak? – zapytał Peter. – Jaki?

\- Nie jesteście moimi rodzicami, nie możecie mi nic zakazać – odpowiedział pewny siebie. – Jak się nie zgodzicie, to i tak będę dalej ratował ludzi, z wami czy bez was. Sami zdecydujcie co wolicie.

\- O mój Boże, dowiedział się prawdy o swojej adopcji! – przeraził się Deadpool i zakaszlał, gdy Peter uderzył go w żebra. – Ma trochę racji, musisz przyznać.

\- Jako Avengers powinniśmy mieć nad tobą jakąś władzę, tak jak policja na przykład – zauważył Peter i podszedł do chłopaka, który dalej był pewny siebie i całkowicie rozluźniony obserwował jak się zbliża. – Obym tego nie pożałował.

Miles wyskoczył radośnie w górę i zrobił salto, a gdy tylko wylądował na ziemi, zaczął skakać wokół Petera. Po chwili dołączył do niego Wade i obaj teraz skakali, trzymając się za ręce.

\- Hola, hola – uspokoił ich. Wade i Miles zamarli, i popatrzyli na niego zestresowani. – Zgadzamy się, Miles, ale tak jak mówiłeś, będą zasady, jasne?

\- Jasne, jasne – zbył go i znów zaczął się cieszyć z najemnikiem. Peter nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. To był uroczy obrazek i nawet miał ochotę zobaczyć ich w niedalekiej przyszłości więcej.

Nadal się bał tego, co się stanie i nadal uważał, że Miles nie powinien się w to wplątywać w tak młodym wieku, ale miał też sporo racji. Nie dadzą rady go kontrolować jeśli uprze się pracować bez nich, a lepiej żeby mieli na niego oko. I tak nie będzie w pełni bezpieczny, ale na pewno bezpieczniejszy niż dotychczas i nie będzie sam, jeśli ktoś zdecyduje się na nim zemścić.

Poza tym, naprawdę wydawał się być pewny swojej decyzji. Wszystko wciąż może ulec zmianie w jego nastawieniu i gdyby miał wybór, nie pozwoliłby dzieciakowi sprawdzać tego jak ciężko być bohaterem w tak młodym wieku, a nawet i później, ale jak już musiał, to mu pomoże. Zrobi wszystko, by Milesa jak najlepiej ochronić i nauczyć go jak najwięcej. Czy popełni porażkę czy sukces, tak czy inaczej Miles będzie bezpieczny, a tylko na tym mu teraz zależało.

Gdy dwójka dzieciaków się nacieszyła, Peter jako jedyny odpowiedzialny dorosły postanowił, że czas przenieść się z rozmową gdzie indziej. Miał jeszcze wiele pytań do Milesa, ale przede wszystkim trzeba jak najszybciej ustalić plan szkolenia i patroli. Szkoły pozostały już tylko miesiąc, więc chociaż jeden problem będą mieli z głowy, ale do tego czasu będą musieli dbać, by chłopak chodził wyspany do szkoły. To oznaczało żadnych patroli w nocy.

Choć tym raczej nie będzie musiał się martwić. Miles już wcześniej jako mściciel patrolował raczej wieczorami, ale nigdy późno w nocy, no chyba że w weekendy. Teraz już wiedział czemu akurat takie godziny. Przynajmniej młody był odpowiedzialny, więc wdrożenie paru zasad nie powinno być problemem jeśli się to usprawiedliwi szkołą czy innymi obowiązkami.

Emocje w końcu opadły – przynajmniej u Milesa, bo Wade dalej skakał jakby to o niego chodziło. Dzieciak obserwował go zażenowany, nie wiedząc co robić i jak się zachować. Będzie musiał się do dziwactw najemnika przyzwyczaić jeśli chciał z nimi pracować. To będzie nawet dobry test dla niego. Jeśli przetrwa wspólne spędzanie czasu z Wadem, to przetrwa wszystko.

\- Dobra, skoro wstępnie już mamy wszystko ustalone, czas na szczegóły – zarządził Peter i popatrzył na wciąż skaczącego Wade’a. – Zaciąłeś się?

\- Niemądry pajączek, byłem zacięty do tej pory, teraz w końcu się odblokowałem. Tak będę się poruszać już zawsze – wyjaśnił sapiąc.

\- Brzmi fajnie – stwierdził i odwrócił się do Milesa. – Wskakuj na plecy młody, idziemy.

\- Do tego tajnego bunkra? – zapytał podekscytowany. – Wreszcie!

\- Nie! – Deadpool zaprzestał wygłupów, podbiegł do chłopaka i zgarnął go w swoje ramiona, zarzucając go sobie na ramię jak worek kartofli. Miles był w takim szoku, że nawet nie zaprotestował tylko kompletnie zwiotczał niczym ragdoll brany na ręce. – Teraz ja biorę młodego, ty już się nim dzisiaj zajmowałeś.

Peter rozłożył ręce i nie zaprotestował. Czy tak teraz będzie wyglądać ich codzienne życie? Będą się kłócić o to, kto będzie się zajmował Milesem w danej chwili? Przynajmniej zaangażowanie nie można było Deadpoolowi odmówić. Wkręcił się w rolę mentora bardziej niż gdy pilnował Petera podczas jego początków jako Spiderman.

Nie słysząc żadnego zakazu, Wade podbiegł do krawędzi dachu i zeskoczył z niego tak po prostu, ignorując pisk Milesa, który kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Peter ze spokojem podszedł do krawędzi i zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć rozwiewającą się chmurę dymu po użyciu teleportera. Deadpool i Miles siedzieli już na motocyklu. Chłopak słuchał poleceń na temat tego jak się zachowywać w czasie jazdy i gdzie ma trzymać najemnika, który w końcu uruchomił silnik.

Miles popatrzył w górę na Petera, nie wiedząc czy być przerażonym czy podekscytowanym jazdą. Nie miał pojęcia czemu dzieciak szuka wsparcia akurat u niego, skoro znali się dopiero pół godziny, ale przytaknął mu, by dodać mu wsparcia. Musiało podziałać, bo Miles objął Wade’a w pasie i ruszyli. Peter czym prędzej ruszył za nimi, starając się za bardzo ich nie wyprzedzać.

Przeprawili się przez rzekę i potem w parę minut dojechali do wieżowca, w którym mieszkali. Korki na ulicach co prawda były, ale Deadpool po prostu przejeżdżał między kolumnami samochodów, a Peter musiał się martwić tylko o gołębie.

Używając sieci wystrzelił się w górę i ostatnich kilka Pieter pokonał już wchodząc po ścianie.

\- Okno – wydał polecenie i wszedł do środka przez dopiero co otwarte przejście. Teraz musiał czekać, jazda na górę nieco zajmie. – Jorge, jesteś?

Mężczyzna mu nie odpowiedział, więc pewnie już skończył na dzisiaj. To jak każda powierzchnia w apartamencie lśniła było na to idealnym dowodem.

Czując się nieco niezręcznie, przechadzał się od jednej ściany do drugiej, zastanawiając się już nad najważniejszymi zasadami jakie będzie musiał przestrzegać Miles jeśli chciał być superbohaterem. Naszły go w trakcie wątpliwości i choć wciąż mógł zmienić zdanie, to nie chciał tego robić. Naprawdę podobała mu się perspektywa pracowania z kimś takim jak on sam, szkolenia kogoś takiego. Wiek Milesa był sporą przeszkodą, ale chciał wierzyć, że obejdzie się bez żadnych problemów ani nie przydarzy się dzieciakowi nic złego przez co najmniej pięć kolejnych lat.

Jego i Wade’a czekała teraz wielka odpowiedzialność. Gdy Miles stanie się ich protegowanym, będą odpowiadać za jego bezpieczeństwo i za wszystko inne. Praktycznie staną się dla niego kolejnymi rodzicami i było w tym coś ekscytującego. Chyba już rozumiał dotychczasowe reakcje Wade’a.

System bezpieczeństwa poinformował o przybyciu windy i kto nią przyjechał, i już po chwili Wade wpadł przez drzwi, prowadząc ze sobą Milesa.

\- Witaj w mojej hacjendzie, młody! – zawołał głośno. – Może nie jest to tajny bunkier, ale też jest zajebiście.

\- Wow, też bym chciał taką chatę. – Miles dosyć odważnie wszedł dalej do apartamentu, rozglądając się z podziwem.

\- Nic prostszego – stwierdził Wade. – Musisz tylko zostać najemnikiem, wyrobić sobie renomę, natrzepać masę kasy na całym świecie, przyjechać do Nowego Jorku, znaleźć naiwnego dzieciaka, który uważa, że każdego da się zbawić, a który pomoże ci zostać bohaterem, w międzyczasie się w nim zakochać i w końcu wyjść za niego, jako prezent ślubny kupując mu takie mieszkanie!

\- Bardzo szczegółowy opis – zauważył Miles, słuchając wskazówek najemnika z uśmiechem, podczas gdy Peter praktycznie przez cały czas ich trwania przewracał oczami.

\- To origin story mojej miłości do męża! – wyjaśnił z dumą i uśmiechem pod maską.

\- To się chyba nazywa historia miłosna – poprawił go Peter.

\- Origin story miłości brzmi lepiej – stwierdził i prychnął.

\- Gdzie on jest w ogóle? – zapytał Miles, dalej się rozglądając. – Twój mąż, znaczy się. Nie ma nic przeciwko, że jesteś tu ze Spidermanem i mną?

\- Cholera, sam chciałbym wiedzieć – przyznał najemnik, dołączając do rozglądania. – Trzeba było go przykuć łańcuchem w kuchni, a tak panoszy się niewiadomo gdzie. Pewnie mnie zdradza.

\- Z Johnnym Stormem – zasugerował Peter, rozbawiony natychmiastową reakcją męża, który zawarczał.

\- Stul dziób, Webs – rozkazał Wade. Jego nagła zmiana nastroju nie przeszła niezauważona przez Milesa, który odsunął się nieco od niego, nie wiedząc czy patrzeć dalej na wystrój apartamentu czy obserwować potencjalnie groźnego przeciwnika.

\- Peter nie ma nic przeciwko – zapewnił osobiście dzieciaka i sięgnął do maski. – Znaczy, siedzę mu w głowię, więc wiem.

Miles patrzył na niego w osłupieniu, gdy odsłonił przed nim twarz. Nie widział sensu w jej ukrywaniu przed przyszłym partnerem. Może popełniał błąd, ale ukrywanie swojej tożsamości w ogóle było nieco męczące, więc miło był dla odmiany po prostu ściągnąć przed kimś maskę.

\- Ty… Ty jesteś…

\- Moim mężem?! – dokończył za niego zszokowanym głosem Deadpool. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, skarbie?! Co jeszcze przede mną ukrywasz, eh? Że jesteś płatnym zabójcą? Masz tak naprawdę pięćdziesiąt lat? A może jesteś dziewczyną?! Nie że by mi to przeszkadzało…

\- Myślę, że gdybym był dziewczyną, to być to zauważył, kochanie. – Peter puścił mężowi oczko nim wystawił rękę w stronę Milesa. – Przedstawmy się oficjalnie. Peter Wilson, miło poznać.

\- Uh… Miles Morales – odparł i ledwo uścisnął oferowaną mu dłoń. Miles w ogóle nie mrugał, jakby się bał, że gdy to zrobi, to maska Petera będzie znów na miejscu. Dzieciak był w szoku. – Nie że się nie cieszę, no bo ja pierdzielę, poznałem tożsamość Spidermana! Ale czemu?

\- Będziemy razem pracować, musimy sobie ufać – wyjaśnił i ruszył do stołu, przy którym usiadł okrakiem na krześle. Wade musiał nieco szturchnąć Milesa, by dzieciak też przyszedł i dalej wpatrzony w Peter usiadł obok niego. – No i ja znam twoją tożsamość, byłoby nie fair, gdybyś nie znał mojej.

\- Najlepszy dzień ever – stwierdził dzieciak uśmiechając się szeroko. – Deadpool też zdejmie swoją?

\- Nie ma mowy – odmówił, pozbywając się pasa z bronią i uprzęży z katanami. – Zresztą wszyscy i tak wiedzą jak się nazywam.

\- Wiem, że nie wyglądasz podobno ładnie, ale mnie to nie przeszkadza – zapewnił, przykładając prawą rękę do serca, a lewą unosząc do góry.  

\- Każdy tak mówi, młody. Bez obrazy, ale jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę trzymał swój paskudny ryj za maską. – Miles był tym rozczarowany, ale nie protestował dłużej. Musiał wyczuć, że to nie ma sensu. Na szczęście nie miał też za złe Deadpoolowi, że ten mu nie ufa. Prędzej czy później tak się stanie. Wade musi się po prostu poczuć komfortowo w jego obecności, co może potrwać kilka dni.

\- Okej, to kiedy będę mógł zacząć? – spytał Miles. – Dziś wieczorem? Pójdę z wami na patrol? Musiałbym tylko wrócić do domu po moje przebranie. Nie wygląda tak super jak wasze, ale spełnia swoją rolę, nikt mnie nie rozpoznał do tej pory. O! Czy dostanę mój własny kostium? I co z wyrzutniami? Poznam Avengers?

\- Zwolnij, młody, wszystko po kolei – uspokoił go Peter, z rozbawieniem obserwując jego entuzjazm.

\- Wiem, wiem, ale jestem taki podekscytowany – wyznał, podskakując nieco na krześle. – Będę superbohaterem!

Dlaczego ten dzieciak musiał być taki uroczy? Peter miał coraz większy problem z postawieniem warunków i wymyśleniem zasad, tak bardzo chciał pomóc spełnić Milesowi jego marzenia.

\- Będziesz, jak przejdziesz test – obiecał mu.

\- Jest na to test? – zdziwił się, ale już po chwili nakręciło go to jeszcze bardziej. – Szykujcie się, bo zdam go z najlepszym wynikiem.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę go puszczać na patrol, czy zatrzymać w bezpiecznym miejscu, żeby nigdy nie stracił swojej niewinności – powiedział Wade dosiadając się w końcu do nich i pomimo dezaprobaty Petera ładując nogi na stół.

\- Mam tak samo – przyznał i popchnął krzesło męża, który natychmiast poleciał z hukiem na podłogę. – Nogi ze stołu, Wade.

\- Dobra – zgodził się i tym razem położył je na innym krześle. Zirytowany oparł się łokciem o stół i zaczął stukać palcem o blat.

\- To nie do końca będzie test jak w szkole, młody – wyjaśnił chłopakowi Peter. – Muszę po prostu sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście tak dobrze panujesz nad mocami, bo jeśli dalej miewasz problemy, to nie ma mowy, że dopuszczę cię do pracy w terenie.

\- Mam pełną kontrolę – zapewnił z dumą. – Nie zginąłem przecież przez te dwa miesiące, prawda?

\- Godne podziwu – przyznał szczerze. – Ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś już na takim poziomie jak ja czy Wade. Umiesz w ogóle walczyć?

\- Tyler trochę mnie uczył, gdy byłem młodszy – odparł. – Twierdził, ze przyda mi się to w Queens, ale potem rodzice mu tego zabronili. Tata nie chciał, bym skończył jak Tyler. Ale umiem dzięki niemu zasadzić prawy sierpowy.

\- Uuu, prawy sierpowy, cała dzielnia musi przed tobą drżeć – zakpił Wade i prychnął. – Urocza historyjka, ale walka z przestępcami to coś więcej niż tylko uliczny styl walki.

\- Na zwykłych ludzi wystarczy, ale założę się, że nie wiesz jak obchodzić się z osobami, które mają broń palną czy białą. O czym świadczy sytuacja z wczoraj.

Miles zaczerwienił się zawstydzony i spojrzał w dół.

\- Zazwyczaj wyrywam ludziom broń, atakując ich z zaskoczenia. Jestem dość szybki, by to zrobić, ale…

\- Nie wiesz co zrobić z bronią potem – zauważył Wade, a Miles przytaknął. – Najważniejsza zasada, to zatrzymać broń, żeby przeciwnik nie mógł jej znowu dorwać. W przypadku broni palnej po prostu wyjmij magazyn i opróżnij go z pocisków. Albo złam broń, Peter tak często robi.

\- Nóż najlepiej wbić w ścianę – poradził Peter. – Mamy do tego dość siły, a człowiek w życiu go nie wyciągnie. Możesz też przykleić go siecią. Jakim cudem jej w ogóle nie masz?

\- A skąd niby miałbym mieć? – zdziwił się Miles. – Nie dostałem jej w pakiecie.

\- Dostałeś, dostałeś – zapewnił go. – Tylko pewnie o tym nie wiesz. Zdarzyło ci się myśleć o jakimś bezsensownym ciągu cyfr i liter? Na przykład w szkole?

\- Ostatnio dostałem najgorszą ocenę za pracę domową, bo było na niej nie to, co myślałem, że pisałem – wyznał zamyślony. – To jest niby moja sieć?

Peter przytaknął.

\- Wzór na nią. Z odpowiednich składników dałbyś radę ją stworzyć.

\- I gdybyś miał dość pieniędzy – dodał Deadpool. – Nie dziwię się, że jej nie masz, twoje kieszonkowe pewnie ledwo starcza na subskrypcję Spotify, a rodzice raczej zadawaliby pytania, gdybyś poprosił ich o kupno białka.

\- Zrobię wyrzutnie specjalnie dla ciebie – zaoferował Peter. Miles uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc to. – I nauczę z nich korzystać.

\- No to na co czekamy?! – zapytał podekscytowany i wstał, omal nie przewracając krzesła.

\- Posadź tyłek, młody, tego się nie buduje w jeden dzień – ostudził jego zapał najemnik.

\- Zresztą jeszcze nie skończyliśmy przesłuchania.

\- Jeez, gdybym wiedział, że tak to będzie wyglądać, odwiedziłbym ojca w robocie – stwierdził i posłusznie usiadł na swoje miejsce.

Oho, oto i jest. Sfochowany nastolatek zaczął wychodzić na wierzch. Peter zawsze był pewny, że w kwestii wychowania dziecka będzie mógł zacząć od niemowlęctwa, a nie zostanie od razu rzucony na głęboką wodę do najgorszej fazy dorastania człowieka.

\- Jak ty się odzywasz do ojca?! – krzyknął nagle Wade, a Miles aż podskoczył.

\- Nie jest moim ojcem – zaprzeczył od razu, wyraźnie zszokowany zachowaniem Deadpoola.

\- Przeproś go w tej chwili!

\- Ja nie…

\- Wade, daj mu spokój – poprosił męża.

\- Zawsze byłeś dla niego za miękki, dlatego jest tak rozpieszczony – ocenił najemnik.

\- Czuję się taki skołowany – przyznał Miles. – Inaczej sobie wyobrażałem Deadpoola. Znaczy, wiedziałem, że jest dziwny, ale żeby aż tak?

\- To nawet nie jest moja ostateczna forma! – ostrzegł.

\- To prawda – przyznał mu rację Peter. – Potrafi być jeszcze dziwniejszy. Przywykniesz.

Miles nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale przytaknął.

\- Więc… Nieźle sobie radziłeś bez sieci, ale jak mówiłem, wciąż długa droga przed tobą. Musisz nauczyć się korzystać z wyrzutni, walczyć, odczytywać ostrzeżenia zmysłu i tak dalej.

\- To ten ból z tyłu głowy? – spytał i dotknął się w potylicę. – Strasznie przeszkadza w walce.

\- Tylko jeśli mu pozwolisz.

\- Wczoraj przeszkodził. Czułem, że facet zaraz strzeli, ale poczułem ten ból głowy i zawahałem się. Tylko na sekundę, ale gdy znów wszystko ogarnąłem, tamta kobieta była już ranna. Spanikowałem i uciekłem. Dobrze, że byliście w pobliżu.

\- Nie powinieneś uciekać w takich sytuacjach – zauważył Peter.

\- Wiem, ale… Pierwszy raz coś się komuś stało pomimo mojej interwencji – wyjaśnił zawstydzony.

\- Wyrobisz się – zapewnił go Deadpool. Gdyby siedział bliżej, pewnie poklepałby go po plecach. – Peter gdy dostał mocy, to zabił przez przypadek kobietę.

Wade szybko zasłonił usta, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział.

\- Nie zabiłem jej – przypomniał. – Została tylko ranna.

\- To było tak dawno, zapomniałem już – wytłumaczył i machnął ręką.

\- I nie musisz tego traktować jak tajemnicę, nie wstydzę się już tego – dodał, a Wade szybko przytaknął. – Tak czy siak, gdy ktoś zostaje ranny, czy to z twojej winy czy nie, zawsze zostajesz by wezwać pomoc, jasne?

\- Wiem o tym, naprawdę – zapewnił Miles. – Spanikowałem, to się już nie powtórzy. Zresztą chciałem nawet wrócić na miejsce i jednak pomóc, ale zobaczyłem, że się pojawiliście, więc postanowiłem zwiać.

\- Nadal nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś – przyznał Peter, czując znów frustrację z wczoraj. Nie lubił porażek jak każdy, ale ta wczorajsza bolała go teraz jakoś bardziej, gdy dowiedział się, że pokonał go dzieciak z pajęczym mocami takimi jak jego, ale mniej doświadczony. – Byłem tuż za tobą.

\- Wiem, myślałem, że mnie dorwiesz. – Miles zaśmiał się nerwowo. – W pewnym momencie nawet na mnie patrzyłeś, byłem pewien, że mnie zauważyłeś, ale gdy nic się nie stało, zdałem sobie sprawę, że dalej mnie nie odkryłeś.

Peter przywołał wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia. Patrzył na Milesa? Kiedy? Na pewno by go zauważył, nawet gdyby dostrzegł go tylko kątem oka.

\- Jestem pewien, że cię nie widziałem – powiedział zdezorientowany. – Ani moim normalnym wzrokiem, ani w termowizji.

\- Jak użyłeś termowizji, to pewnie już po mojej ucieczce, zwiałem gdy tylko się odwróciłeś – wyjaśnił. – A wcześniej zaglądałeś pod kontener na śmieci, gdzie się ukryłem.

\- Nie było cię tam – zauważył. – Próbujesz zrobić ze mnie wariata?

\- Byłem – zapewnił. – Gdybyś patrzył tam dłużej, pewnie byś mnie dostrzegł.

\- Nie było cię tam – powtórzył. – Nie przeoczyłbym osoby chowającej się w takim miejscu.

\- Co jeśli ci powiem, że zrobiłem wtedy tak?

Miles zniknął na ich oczach. Tak po prostu. Peter nawet nie mrugnął, a dzieciaka nie było. Zaskoczony wyprostował się, a Wade zrobił to samo.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jest niewidzialny! – krzyknął sfrustrowany. – Nie, no co ty, Wade, nie jest niewidzialny, bla, bla, bla. Łyso ci teraz, Petey?!

\- Dobra, dobra, miałeś rację – mruknął gburowato i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Milesa. Dzieciak wciąż tu był, tylko że niewidzialny. Nie, nie niewidzialny. Gdy Peter przyjrzał się mu uważniej, dostrzegł słaby zarys jego sylwetki. Gdyby to samo zrobił wczoraj, też by go zobaczył, teraz nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. – To nie fair. Ja nie mam takiej zdolności.

Miles na powrót stał się widzialny. Znikanie zdawało się w ogóle nie sprawiać mu trudności, ani nie wymagało większego skupienia.

\- Też byłem zaskoczony – wyznał i teraz to on wyciągnął dłoń do przodu. – Potrafię też coś takiego.

Dzieciak dotknął jego ramienia i Peter poczuł się jakby prąd go kopnął. Był to jednak słaby ładunek, więc poczuł tylko niewielki dyskomfort.

\- Co do…

\- Mogę też zrobić to mocniej, ale nie chciałem cię powalać – wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się z dumą. – Nieźle, co?

Nieźle to mało powiedziane. Miles miał nie tylko jego zdolności, ale też dwie własne, które z pewnością okażą się przydatne w walce z przestępcami. Skąd je jednak miał? Skoro ugryzł ich ten sam pająk, czemu Miles miał inny zestaw mocy? Gdyby tylko mógł odnaleźć tego pająka i go zbadać, wszystko byłoby jasne, ale znalezienie go w takim wielkim mieście jest niemożliwe.

\- Tak powalasz ludzi, prawda? – zapytał dla pewności, a chłopak przytaknął.

\- Zajebiste – stwierdził Wade. – Powal mnie, powal!

\- Um, jesteś pewny? – zmartwił się Miles. – To ponoć bolesne.

\- Właduj we mnie całą baterię, Pikachu!

Deadpool wstał i wypiął pierś, gdy Miles niepewnie stanął przed nim. Chłopak popatrzył jeszcze na Petera, który wzruszył ramionami. Wade wie co robi. Wolałby, żeby się nie torturował dla zabawy, ale nie zamierzał stać na drodze jego masochizmowi.

Nie widząc już żadnego sprzeciwu i popędzany dodatkowo przez najemnika, Miles przyłożył dłoń do jego piersi i wysłał ładunek elektryczny, który momentalnie zachwiał Wadem. Dzieciak szybko odskoczył w tył, gdy to się stało i zszokowany popatrzył na najemnika.

\- Zwykle taki ładunek powala człowieka – zauważył.

Wade stał już jak gdyby nigdy nic i otrzepywał się z brudu, chociaż nawet nie upadł.

\- Ledwo mnie połaskotało – powiedział i zachichotał.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy, że na nadludzi i mutantów to nie zadziała.

Mimo to Peter był pod wrażeniem. I zazdrosny. Obrażony objął oparcie krzesła i prychnął. Też chciałby takie moce, zwłaszcza niewidzialność. Skradanie się byłoby wtedy jeszcze prostsze.

\- Ale działa na maszyny. – Miles wrócił na swoje miejsce. – Stąd wiem, że mam tę moc. Usmażyłem sobie własny telefon. Nie macie nawet pojęcia jak trudno było wyjaśnić rodzicom co się stało.

\- Trzeba będzie przetestować tę moc – stwierdził Peter. – Nie wiadomo czy nie możesz tym czymś zabić człowieka. Całą resztę też sprawdzimy. Zobaczymy czy jesteś tak silny jak ja. Ale to może jutro.

\- Czyli dzisiaj nici z patrolu – rozczarował się Miles.

\- Wybacz, młody, ale nie puszczę cię na patrol nie wiedząc do czego jesteś zdolny – wyjaśnił mu Peter. – Zresztą nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze zasad.

\- Pójdę po kontrakt! – zaoferował Wade i zerwał się z miejsca, znikając w biurze Petera.

\- Nie wiem o jaki kontrakt chodzi, ale graj tak, jakby cię to interesowało – poradził Milesowi. – Jak dobrze pójdzie, to szybko się tym znudzi.

\- Okej – przytaknął tuż przed tym, jak Deadpool wrócił z dwoma kartkami papieru.

\- Jak za starych dobrych czasów, eh, Petey? – powiedział kładąc jedną kartkę oraz długopis przed Peterem, a drugą przed Milesem. – Musisz to wypełnić młody.

\- Um… okej – zgodził się, korzystając z rady Petera. Chwycił kartkę i zaczął czytać pobieżnie. – Dlaczego tu jest rubryka na martwych rodziców?

\- Co, nie masz ich martwych? – spytał, choć już o tym wiedział.

\- Nie.

\- To jak chcesz zostać bohaterem?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to konieczne – wyznał zmieszany.

\- Nazywam to warunkiem Batmana. – Peter uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Mógłby pomóc dzieciakowi, ale oglądanie tego jak próbuje sobie radzić z szaleństwem Wade’a było zabawniejsze. – Eh, okej, a masz może kogokolwiek martwego, kogo śmierć zmotywowała cię do zostania bohaterem i oczyszczenia świata z szumowin? Nic tak nie motywuje jak zemsta.

\- Moja babcia zmarła w styczniu – zaoferował niepewnie.

\- Może być – stwierdził usatysfakcjonowany najemnik. – Pisz.

\- Może niech najpierw pozna warunki umowy zanim cokolwiek podpisze, co? – zaproponował Peter i chwycił długopis. – Spiszemy najważniejsze zasady, których musisz się trzymać.

\- Powiesisz je sobie nad łóżkiem i będziesz czytać każdego dnia przed snem, żeby na pewno ich nie zapomnieć – rozkazał Wade. – Hej, młody, jesteś głodny tak w ogóle?

\- Trochę – przyznał, zaskoczony zmianą tematu.

\- Uciekam od tej biurokracji do kuchni.

Miles patrzył jak Deadpool odsuwa się od nich na parę kroków, jakie dzieliły aneks kuchenny od stołu. Skołowany popatrzył na Petera, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pamiętaj, młody, że zgodziłeś się na te zasady, więc cokolwiek ci teraz powiem, nie masz prawa grymasić, jasne?

\- Jasne – przytaknął od razu, wpatrzony w Petera z uwagą.

\- Okej. – Czuł się głupio siedząc przed kartką papieru jak jakiś notariusz, ale sprawa była nawet bardziej poważna. – Zacznijmy może od najważniejszej zasady, co? Żadnego opuszczania szkoły, żeby chodzić na patrole.

\- Dobrze, że zaraz wakacje – ucieszył się Miles

\- Mówię serio, Miles. – Chłopak przewrócił oczami, ale pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- A co jak usłyszę, że coś się dzieje w pobliżu mojej szkoły? Mogę interweniować?

\- Wolałbym nie, ale pewnie i tak to zrobisz. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Wiem po sobie, że nie mogłem wysiedzieć na zajęciach, gdy wiedziałem, że coś się dzieje, zawsze wtedy wychodziłem z sali, ale zazwyczaj starałem się wyłączać telefon i komunikator, by nikt mi nie przeszkadzał.

\- Nie rozumiem tego trochę – przyznał Miles. – Ta praca przecież nie ma żadnych przerw, a mam siedzieć w szkole, gdy coś się dzieje?

\- Nie będziesz jedynym bohaterem w tym mieście, Miles – przypomniał mu. – Musisz zaufać, że ja, Wade, Daredevil czy ktokolwiek inny sobie poradzimy podczas gdy ty jesteś w szkole. Gdy będziemy potrzebować twojej pomocy, to cię wezwiemy.

\- Na pewno nie – zauważył i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Peter westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Edukacja jest ważna, Miles – wytłumaczył mu. – Nie możesz jej porzucić, żeby być superbohaterem, bo za to nie dostajesz pieniędzy. Wiem co mówiłem o pełnym etacie, ale musisz też wziąć pod uwagę, że ty nie jesteś jeszcze dorosły i masz też inne obowiązki. Zresztą przez te dwa miesiące jakoś dzieliłeś szkołę i bycie mścicielem, teraz też dasz radę.

\- Do tej pory nie byłem oficjalnie bohaterem – zauważył, ale nie narzekał dalej. – Okej, będę dalej się uczył. Zresztą skoro w ogóle wprowadzasz tę zasadę, to znaczy że oczekujesz, że po wakacjach dalej będę z wami pracował.

Peter uśmiechnął się widząc radość dzieciaka, gdy ten skojarzył fakty.

\- No to mamy numer jeden. I praca domowa też się w to wlicza. Albo przychodzisz do nas już po jej odrobieniu albo żeby to zrobić. Będę sprawdzał, jak nie będzie zrobiona, nie idziesz na patrol.

Miles przewrócił oczami.

\- Wow, Petey, szybko wcieliłeś się w rolę surowego rodzica – zauważył Wade, wracając do nich z talerzem kanapek w jednej dłoni i szklanką z sokiem w drugiej. – A tak się broniłeś przed tą adopcją.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, by Miles zaprzepaścił swoje wykształcenie – wyjaśnił, odwracając głowę, by nie było widać jego zaczerwienionych policzków. – Zrobiłbym tak z każdym dzieciakiem.

\- Nie potrzebuję kontroli pracy domowej, ale okej – zaśmiał się Miles i z wdzięcznością przyjął od Deadpoola jedzenie. Musiał być naprawdę głodny, bo pierwszą kanapkę pochłoną w kilka sekund.

\- Ty też nieźle sobie poczynasz, Pool – odgryzł się Peter. – Odkroiłeś mu nawet skórkę z kanapek.

\- I wycisnąłem świeży sok z pomarańczy – pochwalił się. – Mój syn będzie jadł to, co najlepsze.

\- Nie jesteś moim ojcem – wybełkotał Miles z pełnymi ustami.

\- Ciii.

Peter uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. Wade byłby świetnym ojcem. Teraz głównie sobie żartował, ale gdyby traktował ojcostwo na poważnie, na pewnie świetnie by się spisał, skoro już zabawę traktował tak serio.

\- Okej, druga zasada, żadnych późnych patroli w dni szkolne.

Może wychodził teraz trochę na hipokrytę, bo sam często patrolował z Wadem do późna, gdy na rano miał do szkoły i to jeszcze przed zdobyciem mocy, ale jest różnica pomiędzy zarywającym noc osiemnastolatkiem, a trzynastolatkiem.

\- Dobrze że zaraz wakacje – powtórzył uradowany i napchał usta kolejną kanapką. Apetyt miał zdecydowanie ten sam co Peter.

\- Żadnego oszukiwania rodziców – podał następną zasadę, zapisując ją jak i dwie pozostałe na kartce. – Nie będziesz im mówił, że jesteś bohaterem i gdzie konkretnie wychodzisz, ale mówisz im, że wychodzisz i wracasz o godzinie, którą ustalą, jasne? I żadnego wymykania się z domu.

\- Robiłem to do tej pory w weekendy i nic się nie stało – zauważył Miles. – Teraz będzie nawet łatwiej, Tyler będzie mnie krył i w ogóle.

\- Nie – zabronił od razu Peter.

\- Uwielbiam kiedy jesteś stanowczy – wymruczał Wade, ale nim zdążył rzucić jakiś obleśny żart, Peter zakleił mu usta siecią.

\- Proszę, nie flirtujcie w mojej obecności – poprosił Miles, obserwując ich ze zdegustowaniem.

\- Bez obaw, nie będziemy – obiecał i popatrzył na Wade’a. – Prawda, kochanie?

\- Mphohf – wybełkotał za kneblem Wade.

\- Mówi, że nie będziemy – przetłumaczył dzieciakowi Peter, ignorując protesty męża. – Na czym skończyliśmy? Ah tak, zasada czwarta.

\- Dużo ich będzie? – spytał Miles. Sam je zaproponował, ale Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że trochę mu przeszkadzają.

\- Niewiele – zapewnił. – Czwarta, żadnego pokazywania twarzy. To powinna być niepisana zasada, ale na wszelki wypadek ją dodam.

\- I tak nie miałem zamiaru nikomu się ujawniać.

\- Ważne jest też, żeby nikt nie wiedział o tym, że spotykasz się ze mną i z Wadem. Zwłaszcza z Wadem. Mnie ludzie raczej ignorują, gdy minął im hype na nasz ślub, ale Wade dalej jest w świetle reflektorów. Jak zobaczą obok niego nowego superbohatera, który ewidentnie jest dzieckiem, a potem zobaczą go w cywilu z tobą, ludzie od razu się zorientują. Będziesz musiał wchodzić do nas przez okno.

\- Da się załatwić – odparł, nie wyglądając jednak przy tym na pewnego. Peter postanowił go o to zapytać później, a póki co kontynuował spisywanie zasad.

\- Okej, pięć. Patrolujesz tylko z nami. Żadnych samotnych patroli.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Żeby taka sytuacja jak wczoraj się nie powtórzyła – wyjaśnił. – Nie mam wątpliwości, że świetnie sobie radzisz sam, ale nie chcę ryzykować.

\- A co jak po drodze do was natknę się na przestępstwo? Albo gdy będę wracał do domu? – zapytał z nadzieją na znalezienie jakiejś luki.

\- Oceniasz sytuację. Ufam, że będziesz wiedział kiedy nie wkraczać i nas wezwać, a kiedy poradzisz sobie sam. Nie każę ci ignorować przestępstw, gdy nie jesteś z nami, ale nie będziesz sam ich szukał. Musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy teraz z Wadem za ciebie odpowiedzialni, dlatego masz patrolować tylko z nami. Zresztą nauczysz się tak więcej, a my będziemy spokojniejsi.

\- To chyba nie jest zła zasada – stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia. – Okej, będę odpowiedzialny, gdy nie będzie was przy mnie. I wezwę was gdybym potrzebował pomocy.

\- Tylko tyle od ciebie oczekuję. Teraz ostatnia, najważniejsza zasada. Słuchasz się nas. Zawsze. Zrozumiano?

\- Jasne.

\- Nie, Miles, bez takiego tonu – poprosił go. Chłopak podchodził do tego zbyt lekko, a tu chodziło o jego życie. – Nie ważne co się będzie działo, gdy wydamy ci polecenie, masz je wykonać, choćbyś nie wiadomo jak bardzo chciał się przeciwstawić. Twoje bezpieczeństwo to priorytet, a DP i ja nie możemy dobrze walczyć jeśli będziemy się o ciebie ciągle martwić.

\- Czyli zostaję z tyłu w przypadku ważnych akcji, tak? – spytał rozczarowany.

\- Możesz walczyć, z ludźmi dasz sobie radę, ale na pewno zdarzy się, że trafimy na jakiegoś mutanta lub nadczłowieka, a to już może być dla ciebie zbyt ciężka walka, więc jeśli uznamy, że lepiej będzie jeśli będziesz tylko z doskoku atakował i od razu się wycofywał albo pomagał ewakuować ludzi czy trzymać ich na dystans, to zrobisz to.

Milesowi nie podobało się to, że będzie musiał się wycofywać kiedy tylko mu to rozkażą, ale na szczęście był na tyle dojrzały, by się temu nie sprzeciwiać.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Wszystko w zasadzie sprowadza się do tego, że się nas słuchasz, ale mam jeszcze jedną zasadę. Jeśli w jakimkolwiek momencie ja będę niezdolny do walki, a Deadpoolowi się zemrze, co zdarza mu się dosyć często…

\- To prawda – potwierdził z dumą, jakby było się czym chwalić. Peter nawet nie zauważył kiedy zerwał sieć.

\- To bez czekania na moment, kiedy będziemy mogli ci wydać polecenie i bez próby interwencji, uciekasz. I mówię to naprawdę poważnie. Nie ważne jak pewnie będziesz się czuł ze swoimi umiejętnościami, nie wolno ci walczyć samotnie. W momencie kiedy zobaczysz naszą porażkę i wroga idącego w twoją stronę, pardon my french, spierdalasz jak najdalej i dopiero z bezpiecznego miejsca wzywasz Avengers albo kogokolwiek innego, kto pociągnie walkę dalej. Sam nie walczysz, nawet jeśli mi albo komukolwiek innemu zagrozi śmierć. Twoje bezpieczeństwo ma być zawsze priorytetem.

\- To głupie – stwierdził zszokowany tą zasadą. – Mam cię zostawić na pewną śmierć, choć mógłbym pomóc?

\- Jeśli ktoś pokona mnie i Deadpoola, to wierz mi, nie dasz temu komuś rady.

\- Gówno prawda! – uniósł się. – Uratowałem cię już raz, mogę to zrobić znowu!

Peter znów był zdezorientowany, ale tym razem łatwiej było mu skojarzyć słowa Milesa z ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

\- Szkoła – powiedział, ze zdumieniem patrząc na dzieciaka. Teraz już wiedział czemu był tak znajomy, widział go już, patrzyli na siebie. – To nie był przypadkowy atak, łowca pająków namierzył ciebie, gdy szukał mnie.

Czyli Kingpin miał w sobie jednak jeszcze trochę honoru. To wyjaśniało też czemu Tombstone żądał od Smythe’iego zmiany systemu tropiącego robota. Myślał, że atak na szkołę to był błąd czujników. Obaj mężczyźni nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że łowca doskonale wiedział co robi.

Tym bardziej muszą nauczyć dzieciaka walczyć. Jeśli łowcy pająków ruszą znowu na niego, będzie musiał umieć się obronić albo chociaż uciec, żeby wezwać wsparcie.

\- Serio? Myślałem, że ten atak to zbieg okoliczności – przyznał Miles. – Ale tak, to ja cię wtedy uratowałem. Użyłem kamuflażu, by opuścić niezauważony klasę i spróbowałem odciągnąć od ciebie tamtego pająka, ale poczuł to i chciał mi przyłożyć. Potem już nie musiałem interweniować, bo Deadpool wstał, ale przynajmniej kupiłem ci trochę czasu. Nie ma za co tak w ogóle.

\- Dzięki za wtedy, Miles, ale nie zmieniam mojej decyzji – zdecydował, starając się nie ugiąć pod błagalnym spojrzeniem dzieciaka. – Na pocieszenie ci powiem, że rzadko kiedy jestem bliski śmierci czy chociażby bycia pokonanym, ale jeśli już się to zdarzy, masz myśleć przede wszystkim o sobie. Wiem, że to trudne, ale konieczne. Jeśli dojdzie do tego, że mogę umrzeć, to między innymi dlatego, że będę starał się cię tym samym ochronić. Dlatego błagam cię, co by się ze mną nie działo, ratuj przede wszystkim siebie, okej?

\- Okej – odparł z westchnieniem, ale Peter już czuł, że młody złamie kiedyś tę zasadę. Wiedział to, bo sam by to zrobił. Zdążył już zauważyć, że mają podobne podejście do bohaterstwa. 

\- No to mamy już wszystko – oznajmił. – A nie, czekaj. Jeszcze jedno. Zwykle patrolujemy z Wadem codziennie, ale jeśli postanowimy, że danego dnia do nas nie dołączysz, to nie dołączasz.

\- Ale…

\- Nie dołączasz – powtórzył, mając nadzieję, że Miles się znowu nie sprzeciwi. Nie zrobił tego. – Pamiętaj, że masz szkołę, rodziców i znajomych. Nimi też się musisz zajmować.

\- Znajomi nie wydają się już tak interesujący, gdy ma się szansę na bycie Avengerem.

\- Życie – odparł po prostu Peter i podsunął chłopakowi kartkę z zasadami. – Podpisz. 

\- Krwią – dodał Wade poważnym głosem. Miles zawahał się. – To ja pomogę.

Najemnik sięgnął po nóż, a potem po rękę chłopaka, który zaczął panikować, gdy zobaczył nóż w dłoni Deadpoola.

\- Zaraz, czekaj, nie! – krzyknął i szarpnął ręką, bez problemu przerzucając Wade nad stołem i ciskając nim na drugą stronę apartamentu. Przerażony Miles zasłonił usta i wielkimi oczami patrzył jak Wade podnosi się z ziemi. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego zrobić, spanikowałem i…

\- Ta, chyba często ci się to zdarza. Masz krzepę, młody – pochwalił i wrócił do nich jak gdyby nigdy nic, obracając nóż w dłoni. Gdy tym razem znowu złapał dłoń Milesa, ten był zbyt przerażony by się wyrwać i bez problemu pozwolił się zranić w palec. – I gotowe. Panikowałeś jakbym miał ci odciąć rękę.

\- Tak to wyglądało – zauważył, oddychając ciężko. Nieco roztrzęsiony zostawił krwawy ślad na papierze jak Peter przed laty.

\- Nie zraniłbym takiego maleństwa jak ty – zapewnił i wytarmosił Milesa za policzek, dopóki chłopak nie odtrącił jego ręki. Najemnik znowu się zaśmiał. – Dobrze że ty nie miałeś mocy, gdy tak samo podpisywałeś kontrakt, Petey.

\- Już samo to, że nie zszedłem na zawał uznaję za sukces – stwierdził rozbawiony i rzucił młodemu długopis. – Wypełnij teraz kontrakt Wade’a. Jest tam parę rubryk, które się nam przydadzą, jak numer telefonu czy adres. Musimy wiedzieć gdzie cię szukać albo odstawiać po patrolu.

\- Sam mogę trafić do domu – wymamrotał, ale zabrał się za wypełnianie, wpisując nawet zmarłą babcię w rubrykę ze zmarłymi krewnymi. – Mój motyw muzyczny?

Miles popatrzył na nich zdezorientowany.

\- Czyli muzyka która gra, gdy pojawiasz się w scenie akcji, bardzo przydatne dla potomnych, gdy ktoś postanowi nakręcić filmu o tobie.

\- Dlaczego ktoś miałby kręcić o mnie film? – zdziwił się Miles.

\- Nie wiem, spytaj Sony – poradził mu Wade. – No dawaj, wybierz coś. Tylko nie kopiuj motywu Petera.

\- Jaki jest jego motyw?

\- _Spiderman, Spiderman. Does whatever a spider can_ – zaśpiewał Peter i zaśmiał się. – Jakiś fan mi to napisał.

\- Jaki cringe – stwierdził Miles i skreślił kompletnie opcję motywu muzycznego. – Nie zamierzam się tak błaźnić.

Wade dramatycznie się zapowietrzył, ale to nie przekonało dzieciaka, by wybrać sobie jakąś muzykę. Zrezygnował też z okrzyku bojowego, choć bardzo starali się mu wybrać jakiś pasujący do nastolatka.

\- Chyba dawno nie byliście w moim wieku, co? – zapytał ich zażenowany.

\- Nazwał nas staruchami – oburzył się Peter.

\- Ta niewychowana młodzież, wynocha z mojego podwórka! – wrzasnął Wade i zamachnął się krzesłem.

\- Jesteście szurnięci – stwierdził chłopak i przeszedł do ostatniej rubryki. – Moje alter ego?

\- Proponuję Niewychowany gówniarzman – zasugerował Deadpool.

\- Musisz jakieś mieć – wyjaśnił Peter. – Z oczywistych względów nie możesz nazywać się Spiderman, bo jest już zajęte.

\- I nikt by nie uwierzył w to „man”, chyba że zastąpisz je słowem „midget”.

\- Wszystkie pajęcze pseudonimy są już zajęte – westchnął i zaczął stukać długopisem o stół. – A nie chcę też nic infantylnego. Mogę z tym poczekać?

\- Jasne – zgodził się Peter i zabrał mu kartkę, oddając mu tę z zasadami. Ucieszył się, gdy Miles od razu ją schował do kieszeni. – Może jak dostaniesz strój, to coś ci przyjdzie do głowy.

\- Dostanę strój?! – rozchmurzył się od razu.

\- Uszyty osobiście przeze mnie – oznajmił Wade i nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął taśmę krawiecką. – Wstawaj, muszę pobrać miarę, jeśli strój ma idealnie leżeć.

Nie trzeba było chłopaka do tego namawiać. Z radością dał się najemnikowi zmierzyć, choć trzeba go było nieco uspokajać, bo z tej ekscytacji nie mógł ustać w bezruchu. Miles miał sporo pomysłów na własny kostium i wymienił ich chyba ze sto, a Wade’owi pozostało tylko jakoś to ze sobą połączyć w ostateczną wersję.

\- To kiedy mogę się spodziewać efektu końcowego? – zapytał go, wyraźnie nie mogąc się już doczekać. Strój oznaczał praktycznie oficjalne zyskanie tytuły superbohatera, więc nie dziwne, że był taki niecierpliwy.

\- W ciągu kilku dni. Padniesz z wrażenia – obiecał mu Wade.

\- Okej, to co teraz robimy? Zaczynamy trening? Zbudujesz mi wyrzutnie?

\- Zabieram cię do domu.

\- Co?! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Miles i Deadpool.

\- Ale przecież tyle moglibyśmy dziś zrobić – przekonywał go dzieciak.

\- Naciesz się ostatnimi godzinami wolności, bo jutro przeciągniemy cię z Wadem po naszej siłowni, aż zaczniesz żałować swojego postanowienia – ostrzegł go z uśmiechem. – Weź swój strój na wszelki wypadek i bądź gotowy o siódmej na nasze przybycie.

\- Naprawdę nie możemy zacząć już dzisiaj? – Miles próbował jeszcze wpłynąć na jego decyzję.

\- Jeszcze mi podziękujesz – odparł pewny siebie i założył maskę. – Wskakuj na plecy.

Miles ruszył w jego stronę, ale zrobił tylko dwa kroki nim się zatrzymał. Peter i Wade popatrzyli na niego pytająco.

\- Dziękuję – odezwał się niespodziewanie.

\- Za co? – zapytał Peter, uprzednio zerkając na męża, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Za to że zgodziliście się mnie trenować – wyznał autentycznie tym dotknięty.

\- Albo to albo ryzykowałbym tym, że się zabijesz w trakcie samotnych patroli – wyjaśnił swoją decyzję Peter, choć to zdecydowanie nie był jedyny powód, na pewno jednak najważniejszy. Gdyby nie ten jeden argument, Miles już dawno siedziałby w domu albo u kuzyna, a nie wychodził po ustaleniu zasad jakich będzie musiał teraz zawsze przestrzegać.

\- Mimo to mogliście powiedzieć o wszystkim moim rodzicom, a oni pewnie wysłaliby mnie do Avengers, by mnie pilnowali. – Peter szczerze wątpił, że to też by zatrzymało dzieciaka. – Więc dziękuję za danie mi szansy. Będę najlepszym uczniem i pomocnikiem, nie pożałujecie.

\- Aww, nie musisz dziękować – rozczulił się nad nim Wade i schylił się, by patrzeć młodemu w oczy. Milesowi chyba nie podobało się takie przypominanie mu jego wzrostu. Przy Deadpoolu i tak czuł się pewnie jeszcze mniejszy niż już był. – Wszystko dla naszego maleństwa.

\- Nie jestem waszym synem – powtórzył już po raz któryś dzisiaj. Ten żart zaczynał Petera coraz bardziej bawić. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji droczyć się z dzieciakiem i nie miał pojęcia jakie to zabawne.

\- Po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiłem… - załkał Wade odsuwając się i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Wade – pocieszył go Peter, klepiąc męża po plecach. – To taki wiek, że nie przyznaje się do rodziców.

\- Ale i tak boli! – zawył, sekundę później znów będąc sobą. – Okej, już mi lepiej. Naprawdę nie musisz nam dziękować młody. To dla nas równie wielka przyjemność co dla ciebie.

Miles popatrzył niepewnie na Petera, jakby nie był pewny co do jego zaangażowania, ale niepotrzebnie. Może jeszcze nie było tego po nim widać, ale ekscytował się równie mocno co Wade, który nigdy nie miał problemu z okazywaniem uczuć, zwłaszcza w przerysowany sposób.

\- Wsiadaj, młody, zabieram cię w końcu do domu.

Chłopak posłusznie na niego wsiadł i po chwili lecieli już przez miasto. Nie musząc dotrzymywać kroku motocyklowi, Peter szybko pokonał trasę do domu Tylera i odstawił tam dzieciaka.

\- Znam drogę do drzwi – powiedział mu Miles, gdy wszedł za nim na klatkę schodową.

\- Muszę pogadać z twoim kuzynem – wyjaśnił mu. Powinien z rodzicami, ale to nie wchodziło teraz w grę, a jedyna osoba wiedząca o mocach Milesa powinna też wiedzieć w co młody się pakuje.

Tyler był zdziwiony widząc ich obu. Musiał wyczuć zamiary Petera, bo odesłał niezadowolonego z tego faktu kuzyna do mieszkania, a sam został na zewnątrz.

\- I? – zapytał zmartwiony. – Co z nim zrobicie? Ty i Avengers?

\- Miles chce zostać bohaterem – wytłumaczył mężczyźnie. – Jest bardzo zdeterminowany by to zrobić, zagroził nawet, że sam będzie patrolował miasto jeśli razem z Deadpoolem nie weźmiemy go pod swoje skrzydła.

\- Ta, to typowy Miles – zaśmiał się Tyler. – Zawsze był prawy. Wiem, bo próbowałem go ściągnąć na złą drogę zanim się opamiętałem.

Peter przytaknął. Będzie musiał mieć oko na Tylera. Ufał mu w kwestii Milesa, ale nie chciał by facetowi coś się stało przez jego własną głupotę. Miles pewnie by się załamał. Wydawał się kochać kuzyna i prawdopodobnie stawiał go też na piedestale.

\- Nie odmówiłem mu – wyznał, nie zamierzając się kryć z tą bardzo ryzykowną decyzją. – Pozwoliłem, by dołączył do mnie i Deadpoola na patrolach.

\- Okej – przytaknął Tyler. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie powstrzyma kuzyna.

\- Nie podoba ci się to – zauważył Peter.

\- A jak ma mi się podobać fakt, że mój młodszy kuzyn będzie ryzykował życie co noc? – zapytał sarkastycznie. – Oczywiście, że mi się to nie podoba, ale co ja mogę zrobić? Nie posłucha mnie, jeśli mu zabronię. Rodziców pewnie też nie. Zresztą czy to by było właściwe, skoro ma moce?

\- Uważam, że tak, bez względu na to czy ma moce czy nie. Ale wiem też, że to niemożliwe. Moglibyśmy go wysłać do szkoły Xaviera, ale wtedy musiałby ujawnić swoje moce no i nie wiem czy by mu się to podobało. Zgodziłem się, bo tak łatwiej będzie go pilnować.

\- Słuszna decyzja – zgodził się z nim Tyler, patrząc na niego z desperacją. – Pilnujcie go, dobrze? Nie pozwólcie, by stała mu się krzywda. On i jego rodzice to jedyna rodzina, jaką mam.

\- Nie spuszczę go z oka nawet na chwilę, gdy będziemy na patrolach – obiecał mu Peter. – Jeśli coś mu się stanie, osobiście za to odpowiem i wezmę na siebie winę. Możesz mnie nawet zabić.

\- Oby nie musiało do tego dojść.

\- Oby – zgodził się. – Będziemy potrzebowali twojej pomocy. Musisz go kryć przed rodzicami jeśli póki co nie mają się o niczym dowiedzieć. Ufają ci?

\- Bardziej niż jeszcze parę lat temu, kiedy kręciłem się wkoło jednego gangu. Często pozwalają Milesowi u mnie nocować, nie powinni nic podejrzewać.

Przytaknął zadowolony z tej informacji.

Obaj uścisnęli sobie jeszcze dłonie nim Peter wyruszył w drogę powrotną do domu. Gdy przebywał sam w powietrzu, dopadł go ogromny stres. Jutro zacznie się ważny test nie tylko dla Milesa, ale też dla niego i Wade’a. Nie miał pojęcia czy podoła, ale zamierzał się postarać jak nigdy przedtem. Stawka była zbyt wysoka.

Będąc już blisko domu, skontaktował się z MJ, a potem Gwen. Potrzebował wyjść dziś wieczorem na miasto w cywilu, tak jak planowali. Musi się odprężyć nim straci taką możliwość. Weekendy będą należeć do Milesa.

Czas rozpocząć trening nowego superbohatera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam nie pisać już tak długich rozdziałów. Ups?

Wstawanie wcześnie rano, gdy całą poprzednią noc spędziło się na zabawie, było prawdopodobnie trudniejsze niż walka z Shockerem, Mysterio, Goblinem, Scorpionem i Sandmanem jednocześnie. To brzmi jak hiperbola, ale nią nie jest. Jasne, walczenie z tymi świrami było wymagające, ale nie aż tak jak zmuszenie własnego ciała do kooperacji i chociażby otworzenia oczu. Nie chciało mu się nawet tego, a co dopiero kiwnąć palcem.

Było warto. Mało co dostarczało takiej rozrywki jak wypad z przyjaciółmi. Gdyby mogli, co wieczór szliby razem w miasto, aż zaliczą wszystkie kluby nocne jakie Nowy Jork ma do zaoferowania. Jeszcze parę lat temu nie widział siebie odwiedzającego takie miejsca w poszukiwaniu zabawy i pewnie nie poszedłby tam nigdy sam, ale w większym towarzystwie głośna muzyka i pijani ludzie już tak nie przeszkadzali, a tańczenie nie było takie krępujące, gdy miało się partnera.

Peter w końcu wykrzesał z siebie dość siły, by uchylić chociaż jedną powiekę. Przez szparę w żaluzjach wpadało światło słoneczne, musiało już być co najmniej po czwartej, ale przed szóstą, bo na tą godzinę mieli ustawiony budzik. Mieli wrócić do domu około północy, może trochę po, ale ostatecznie byli po trzeciej, a to oznaczało, że nie przespał pewnie nawet trzech godzin. Już nienawidził tego dnia.

Jęknął sfrustrowany i obrócił się na drugi bok, gdzie na drugiej stronie łóżka leżał Wade oparty o wezgłowie i notujący coś w notesie, który pewnie ukradł mu z biura.

\- Czy ty w ogóle spałeś? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem i przetarł oczy, które same się zamykały. Zastrzyk z adrenaliny, tego mu teraz było trzeba.

\- Nope – odparł po prostu. W przeciwieństwie do Petera wydawał się być rześki jak skowronek, chociaż jego ostatnia drzemka miała miejsce prawie dobę temu. Nienawidził go za to w tej chwili.

\- Mógłbyś się tak nie afiszować ze swoim brakiem zapotrzebowania na sen? – wymamrotał i zakrył głowę poduszką, którą wyciągnął spod męża.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, że nie potrzebuję go tyle co ty – zauważył Deadpool. – Ty i twój słaby organizm.

\- Tak, jestem zazdrosny – przyznał się, wyglądając spod poduszki. – Powinieneś solidarnie cierpieć wraz ze mną.

Nie mówił tego poważnie, bo zbyt długi brak snu u Wade’a oznaczał zmianę priorytetów u regeneracji, która zamiast walczyć z rakiem próbowałaby naprawiać szkody wyrządzone mózgowi, a to z kolei doprowadziłoby do agonalnego wręcz bólu jakiego doświadczają ludzie umierający od nowotworów.

Wade popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem i poklepał po plecach.

\- Następnym razem, skarbie – obiecał, a Peter wydął usta i z ostrego kąta popatrzył na notes.

\- Co w ogóle robisz? – zainteresował się. Im dłużej był przytomny, tym lepiej działał już jego mózg, który powoli wracał do formy.

\- Szkicuję projekt strojów Milesa – odparł i z dumą pokazał dotychczasowy efekt swojej pracy.

Deadpool rysował ołówkiem, ale pozaznaczał co w jakim będzie kolorze.

\- Nie przypomina to ani trochę tego, co chciał Miles – zauważył. – Powiedział, że nie chce jaskrawych kolorów, czemu chcesz mu uszyć żółty strój?

\- Proszę cię, ten dzieciak nie ma za gorsz gustu – wytłumaczył się, powracając do szkicowania marnej jakości ludzików, które miały przedstawiać młodego w jego kostiumie. – Moje projekty są dużo lepsze.

\- To jemu ma się podobać strój, nie tobie.

\- Niedorzeczność, wszyscy wiedzą, że moje zdanie jest najważniejsze – oburzył się, przyciskając mocniej ołówek do papieru.

Peter zmrużył oczy i zabrał mu notes, wyrzucając go na drugą stronę pokoju.

\- Zrób tak jak on chce – polecił mu, podnosząc się z trudem z łóżka.

\- Jak? Wyrzuciłeś mi mój szkicownik!

\- Wade.

\- Dobra, zrobię to tak jak chce dzieciak – zgodził się niechętnie. – Ale dalej uważam, że wyglądałby lepiej na żółto. Albo akwamarynowo.

\- Myślałem, że lubisz czerwony i czarny – przypomniał zmieszany. Nie licząc brązowego, to były ulubione kolory najemnika.

\- Wtedy już całkiem będą mnie brać za Spidermana – poskarżył się. – Wystarczy mi, że mylą mnie z tobą, a teraz co? O hej, to Spiderman, mini Spiderman i Spiderman ninja! Ja mam imię, wiesz?!

\- Wybacz, Wade, ale może to ty powinieneś zmienić kostium, żeby się lepiej wyróżniać? – zaproponował z uśmiechem.

\- Byłem pierwszy na scenie superbohaterskiej, wy wszyscy tylko kopiujecie mój styl!

\- Uznaj to za komplement, wszyscy chcą być tobą – pocieszył go.

\- No tak. – Wade od razu się rozchmurzył, a kryzys został zażegnany. Przynajmniej do czasu aż znowu ktoś nazwie go Spidermanem. Peter podejrzewał, że ludzie robią to tylko po to, by go wkurzyć. Nikt nie może być przecież aż tak ślepy, prawda? – Dobre rozumowanie, Petey. Ty zawsze wiesz jak mnie pocieszyć.

\- Jestem twoim mężem, to mój obowiązek – wyjaśnił nonszalancko. – A teraz pospiesz się, musimy się wykąpać, a chcę jeszcze coś zjeść przed wyjściem.

Ani się obejrzał, a Wade minął go i już był w łazience, i nastawiał temperaturę wody pod prysznicem. Peter pokręcił głową i wszedł za nim, zamykając za nimi obydwoma drzwi. Prysznic oczywiście trochę się przedłużył, jak zawsze gdy brali go razem, ale zastrzyk z endorfiny przynajmniej pomógł Peterowi się rozbudzić bardziej niż chłodna woda i wcale nie czuł się już jakby miał w każdej chwili paść na ryj i zasnąć na podłodze.

Zeszli do kuchni, gdzie Peter w końcu miał okazję zobaczyć która jest godzina. Zbliżała się szósta, powinni zdążyć coś zjeść i dojechać na czas do Milesa, żeby zabrać go na jego pierwszy superbohaterski trening. Wolałby się nie spóźnić, w końcu mieli być teraz wzorem dla dzieciaka.

\- Zobacz czy reszta nie chce już wstać i zjeść śniadania – poprosił męża, samemu wyciągając wszystko co potrzebne do naleśników.

\- Okej – zgodził się bez narzekania najemnik i poszedł w stronę gościnnej sypialni, po drodze zabierając coś z szuflady jednej z szafek. Peter potrzebował chwili, by przypomnieć sobie co to takiego.

\- Nie, czekaj! – zawołał za Wadem, ale było już za późno, Deadpool stał już w progu i bez żadnego wstydu nacisnął spust klaksonu, który hałasem ogarnął ciche do tej pory mieszkanie.

Ich goście, którzy byli zbyt zmęczeni albo podpici, by wrócić do domu, a którym wspaniałomyślnie pozwolili przenocować, poderwali się z krzykiem z łóżka, które dzielili. Cała trójka wyglądała jakby już umarła na zawał, ale jeszcze to do nich nie dotarło.

\- Ile ty masz lat, pięć? – spytał wściekły Peter i odebrał zadowolonemu mężowi trąbkę.

\- Mniej więcej – odparł i popatrzył na swoje ofiary. – Wybaczcie, drogie panie, to było głównie skierowane w stronę zapałki.

\- Co mi po twoich przeprosinach, gdy moje uszy krwawią? – wysyczała wściekle MJ, dalej trzymając się za uszy. Jej rude włosy, które jeszcze kilka godzin temu były idealnie wyprostowane, teraz były rozczochrane i opadały jej na oczy, ale mimo to dało się w nich zobaczyć furię.

Peter nawet był w stanie uwierzyć w wymówkę Wade’a, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że przestraszenie MJ i Gwen bawiło go równie mocno co przestraszenie tylko młodszego Storma. 

\- Jesteś nienormalny – stwierdził Johnny, zrywając się z łóżka. Podbiegłby pewnie do Wade’a i spróbował go uderzyć, gdyby nie zatrzymała go Gwen. Peter też był gotowy powstrzymać najemnika, żeby przypadkiem nie zabił Johnny’ego. Choć nie był pewny czy byłoby to całkowicie przypadkowe.

\- Johnny, daj sobie spokój – poradziła mu, zatrzymując go na łóżku. – Przecież on cię zabije.

\- Aż tak mało wiary we mnie pokładasz? – spytał jej, celowo mówiąc to słodkim głosem. Deadpool dostał od tej wymiany zdań odruchu wymiotnego, ale nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Peter zasłonił mu usta ręką i nie cofnął jej nawet gdy został w nią polizany. Za długo już byli ze sobą, by go to brzydziło.

\- Skarbie, kocham cię – zaczęła z powagą – ale Wade potrafi jednym uderzeniem zrobić pęknięcia w betonowej ścianie. Ty ledwo rozrywasz pudełko po Lucky Charms i nie umiesz otworzyć słoika bez mojej pomocy.

\- Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył, ale było już za późno, Wade usłyszał wszystko i zachichotał wrednie, zapamiętując te informacje. – Niczego nie słyszeliście!

\- Wcale – zgodziła się z nim MJ, zasłaniając usta ręką, by ukryć uśmiech.

\- Ale o co chodzi? – zapytał Peter, odwracając się niewinnie, by wrócić do kuchni. – Chce ktoś śniadanie, tak w ogóle?!  

\- Ale jest dopiero po piątej! – poskarżyła się Gwen. Mimo to usłyszał jak wstaje i po chwili dołączyła do niego wraz z MJ w kuchni.

\- Wspomnij tylko o tym co dzisiaj usłyszałeś, a cię spalę tak, że się nie odrodzisz – zagroził Deadpoolowi Johnny, gdy też opuścił sypialnie, chwilę później lecąc na twarz, gdy najemnik podstawił mu nogę.

\- Jak dzieci – zaśmiała się MJ majstrująca przy ekspresie do kawy. – Ej, blondi, chcesz kawę?

\- Poproszę – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Gwen i Johnny, który uważnie obserwując Wade wyminął go i dołączył do reszty.

\- O co w ogóle chodzi z wstawaniem tak wcześnie? – spytała Gwen, sadowiąc się wygodnie na jednej z kuchennych szafek, tej która była najbliżej ekspresu. – Stark chyba nie każe ci tak wcześnie przychodzić do roboty?

\- Mamy coś do załatwienia z Wadem – odparł Peter jak najmniej ogólnikowo. Może nawet za bardzo. Gwen i Johnny pewnie się domyślili, że to coś może dotyczyć Spidermana, ale nawet oni nie wiedzieli jeszcze o Milesie i chciał, by póki co tak pozostało. Dzieciak nie potrzebował, by całe świat bohaterski już o nim wiedział. Jeszcze przyjdzie czas na to, że pozna Avengers, ale póki co musi się skupić na treningu i mieć pewność, że chce być superbohaterem. Presja ze strony Avengers mogłaby go tylko zniechęcić.

\- Idziemy szpiegować gang przemytników awokado – dopowiedział Wade konspiracyjnym szeptem, zabierając się za robienie naleśników. – Peter będzie odpowiadał za robienie zdjęć podczas gdy ja i Spidey będziemy kopać ludziom tyłki.

\- Nawet przestępcy nie pracują o tak nieludzkich godzinach – stwierdził Johnny i ziewnął, siadając na stołku barowym.

\- Szkoda że i nas musieliście obudzić. – Zarażona przez Johnny’ego MJ też ziewnęła. – Najem się i wracam do spania. Za karę za obudzenie, kładę się do was.

\- Ja bym się bała, nie wiadomo co robili po przyjściu do domu – zauważyła Gwen i dzióbnęła Petera w żebra.

\- Spaliśmy, jak każdy normalny człowiek o tej porze. Wolę za to nie myśleć  co wy robiliście w trójkę na jednym łóżku – odgryzł się.

\- Eww, nie każ mi sobie tego wyobrażać – poprosił Wade i wzdrygnął się. – Nagi Johnny, bleh.

\- Na pewno wyglądam lepiej niż…

Nie dokończył, bo MJ zakneblowała mu usta. Całe szczęście, bo Deadpool miał w ręce nóż. Gdyby Johnny powiedział to, co chciał powiedzieć, różnie mogłoby się skończyć. Wade nie miał problemu z tekstami na temat swojego wyglądu, ale gdyby usłyszał coś takiego od swojego wroga, raczej nie pozostałby przy ignorowaniu czy odpowiedzeniu żartem.

Wade nie był głupi i na pewno domyślił się, co Johnny chciał powiedzieć, ale na szczęście nie zareagował. Gdy Peter był pewny, że nic złego się nie stanie, popatrzył z dezaprobatą na przyjaciela, który przewrócił oczami , ale też przytaknął, co pewnie miało oznaczać przeprosiny. MJ zabrała więc rękę, a Johnny od razu odchrząknął.

\- Wybacz, Wade.

Peter nie był wcale zaskoczony tymi przeprosinami. Johnny może i był dupkiem wobec Wade, a ten odpłacał mu się pięknym za nadobne, ale obaj wiedzieli kiedy przeginają pałę i kiedy trzeba się powstrzymać. Obaj pewnie robili to z egoistycznych pobudek – Johnny by nie zginąć, a Wade ze względu na Petera, ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- Udław się – odpowiedział mu najemnik. I to też było normalne. Atmosfera wyraźnie nie była już tak gęsta jak jeszcze przed chwilą, a i w głosie Wade’a nie było słychać żadnego napięcia.  

Udało się doczekać śniadania bez dalszych incydentów, Johnny i Wade starali się nie rozmawiać ze sobą, przynajmniej przez pierwsze trzy minuty, potem wrócili do obrażania się, ale tym razem bez schodzenia na kwestię wyglądu, która dla Wade’a dalej była delikatnym tematem nawet po tylu latach.

\- Ej, a ja to nie dostanę? – oburzył się Johnny, gdy Deadpool podał naleśniki wszystkim tylko nie jemu.

\- Zrób sobie – odparł mu z wrednym uśmiechem i sam zaczął jeść, kradnąc pierwszy naleśnik z talerza Petera, który nawet tego nie skomentował.

\- Masz. – Gwen podstawiła talerz pod nos swojemu chłopakowi. – Ja i tak wszystkich nie zjem.

\- Dzięki, skarbie – podziękował jej i ucałował w usta, nim zaczął ją karmić naleśnikami.

\- Chyba czas znaleźć sobie faceta – stwierdziła MJ. – Nie mogę z waszą czwórką, rzygać mi się chce od tej słodyczy. Sama nie wiem kto jest gorszy.

\- Pewnie, że my – odparł pewny siebie Wade i razem z Peterem zbili żółwika, nawet nie patrząc nawzajem w swoją stronę. – Drugi ship jest tylko w połowie uroczy.

\- Nawet nie zamierzam zaprzeczać – powiedział Johnny i dostał dokładnie to, co chciał osiągnąć, kolejny pocałunek od Gwen.

\- Dobra robota, Wade – westchnął Peter. – Dawaj im amunicje, co może pójść nie tak?

\- Zamknij się, jeszcze wygramy ten konkurs – obiecał mu najemnik.

\- To żaden konkurs, to festiwal słodyczy – poprawiła go Mary Jane, z zazdrością patrząc na Gwen i Johnny’ego, którzy byli teraz zajęci tylko sobą.

\- Wolę, gdy to my tak gorszymy ludzi – wyznał Deadpool.

\- Amen – przytaknął Peter. Okazywanie sobie miłości było mniej irytujące, gdy robili to sami, a nie ktoś inny na ich oczach. Nienawidził zakochanych.

Razem z Wadem zjedli śniadanie jako pierwsi, głównie dlatego, bo na każdy jeden zjedzony przez resztę naleśnik, przypadały dwa Deadpoola i Petera, którzy potrzebowali znacznie więcej kalorii niż dwie kobiety. Johnny mógłby dotrzymać im kroku gdyby nie był zajęty całowaniem Gwen po każdym kęsie. Tych dwóje nadal jadło, gdy Peter wraz z mężem byli już gotowi do wyjścia.

\- Postarajcie się niczego nie zniszczyć, gdy nas nie będzie – poprosił ich Peter, poprawiając plecak, który miał na ramieniu. Miał tam wyrzutnie Milesa, które zbudował wczoraj z nudów, gdy czekali z mężem aż Gwen i Johnny przywleką wreszcie swoje tyłki od Fantastycznej Czwórki. Druga para wciąż była w jego biurze, gotowa do wszycia w kostium.

\- Nara, frajerzy! – pożegnał się Deadpool. Ich goście skrzywili się przez jego wrzaski. – Jeśli nie wrócimy do wieczora, nie szukajcie nas. To pewnie będzie oznaczać, że skończyliśmy jako nawóz do awokado.

\- Albo postanowiliśmy wrócić do domu później – dodał Peter, popychając najemnika w stronę drzwi. – Na razie!

Trochę żałował, że pozwolili przyjaciołom nocować, bo wolałby po prostu wyskoczyć przez okno jak zawsze gdy wychodził, ale ten jeden raz przecierpi jazdę windą. Wykorzystał ten moment, by napisać do Gwen i porosić ją, by w ciągu godziny wynieśli się wszyscy z ich apartamentu. Chciał tu znowu przyprowadzić Milesa i nie chciał żeby ktoś – nawet znający tożsamość Spidermana – był wtedy w domu. Młody nie potrzebował dodatkowej widowni.

\- To jaki mamy grafik na dzisiaj i czy zdążymy do kina na ten nowy horror, który wchodzi dzisiaj? – zapytał Wade, podrygując do muzyki lecącej w windzie.

\- To film animowany o krowie.

\- Wiem – odparł i wzdrygnął się. – Obok _Rogatego rancza_ to pewnie najstraszniejszy horror jaki kiedykolwiek powstał.

\- _Planeta skarbów_ była gorsza – stwierdził Peter.

\- Nie tak jak _Atlandyta_.

\- Prawda – zgodził się. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, pewnie nie zdążymy na żaden ostatni seans, chcę przeprowadzić parę badań, a potem pojechać na złomowisko i tam nauczyć Milesa podstaw.

\- Wiesz, gdyby nie obecność Milesa, uznałbym to za jakąś romantyczną randkę po miejscach z naszej przeszłości.

\- Nic tak nie podkreśla romantyzmu jak wszechobecny zapach oleju i rdzy – westchnął Peter z ręką na sercu. – Trzeba tam pojechać w następną rocznicę ślubu.

\- I na dok, gdzie pocieszałem cię po śmierci wuja – zaproponował Wade. – I do tej szkoły, gdzie Goblin omal cię nie zabił.

\- Pierwszy raz – podkreślił z rozbawieniem. – Cholera, a ja myślałem nad nudnym wyjazdem do Japonii i tropieniu Godzili.

\- Kupiłeś mnie!

Zjechali windą aż na parking, gdzie trzymali motocykl i dwa samochody.

\- Czyj bierzemy? – zastanawiał się najemnik, stojąc na wprost obu aut.

Peter popatrzył najpierw na swój samochód – zwykłego rodzinnego staruszka, który po każdej jeździe nie kończył u mechanika tylko dlatego, bo osobiście zamontował do niego najnowsze części – a potem na Jeepa, którego Wade kupił sobie pięć lat temu. Mieli też kiedyś przez jakiś czas Mustanga, ale po tym jak Deadpool wjechał nim w ścianę i zniszczył do tego stopnia, że nawet najlepszy mechanik by go nie wyklepał, musieli się z nim rozstać.

\- Bierzemy Jeepa – zdecydował. Nie chciał by Miles uważał, że nie są tak cool jak pewnie sobie wyobrażał cały ten czas. Spiderman i Deadpool w rodzinnym aucie to jednak zbyt duży żart. Gdyby nie sentyment, już dawno kupiłby sobie coś lepszego. Muscle car byłby idealny.

\- Mniej wieśniarski – przejrzał jego rozumowania mąż. Peter nawet nie miał jak się obrazić za to określenie, samochód wuja był naprawdę stary, mało kto już takimi jeździł. On sam rzadko się nim poruszał. – Nasz syn nie może o nas źle myśleć.

\- Zgadzam się – przytaknął. – Nie możemy mu narobić wstydu przed kolegami.

\- Zdefiniuj wstyd.

\- Po prostu postaraj się nic być dziwny – zalecił, a Wade zasalutował, śmiejąc się jak opętany.

Pomimo wczesnej pory, ruch był mały na ulicach, choć i tak spory w porównaniu z wieloma innymi miastami w niedzielę. Obeszło się na szczęście bez korków i bez spóźnienia, a nawet parę minut przed czasem dojechali pod blok, w którym mieszkał Tyler. Miles już na nich czekał, siedział na schodach i rozglądał się zniecierpliwiony na boki, bez wątpienia wypatrując motocykla, bo gdy zatrzymali się przed nim Jeepem, wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, wsiadaj – polecił mu Wade, wskazując na tylne siedzenia.

Miles szybko zgarnął plecak leżący koło niego i biegiem dotarł do Jeepa, siadając z tyłu.

\- Zapnij pasy – zwrócił mu od razu uwagę Peter, na co dzieciak zareagował prychnięciem. – Mówię poważnie, Wade jeździ jak wariat.

\- Okej – zgodził się i posłusznie zapiął pasy. Dopiero wtedy Wade ruszył, o dziwo bardzo powoli, jak jakiś odpowiedzialny kierowca. Peter był zaskoczony.

\- Jak w szkole, młody? – spytał Deadpool, usiłując jakoś zagadać.

\- Jest niedziela – przypomniał mu Milesa.

\- Oh. Jak szkółka niedzielna? – poprawił się.

\- Nie chodzę – odparł i popatrzył na Petera. – Dokąd jedziemy? I co będziemy robić? Z tej ekscytacji aż nie mogłem spać, nie mogłem się doczekać dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Wracamy do naszego domu, młody – wyjaśnił mu. – A potem udamy się w pewne miejsce, które pomogło mi w treningu.

\- Ekstra.

\- Pamiętasz zasady?

\- Ciężko było je zapomnieć.

\- W takim razie możesz je bez problemu wyrecytować – zachęcił go Peter. Chciał się upewnić, że dzieciak traktuje to wszystko poważnie.

\- Żadnego patrolowania samemu ani do późna w dni szkolne, opuszczania szkoły, pokazywania twarzy, mam odrabiać lekcje, słuchać rodziców oraz was i uciekać, gdy zostaniecie pokonani. Widzicie? Pamiętam – pochwalił się dumny. – To nie są dla mnie żarty.

\- Musiałem się upewnić, to poważna sprawa – wyjaśnił mu, dumny z tego, że udało im się nauczyć Milesa pierwszej rzeczy. Nie było to może nic skomplikowanego, ale dzieciaki mają tendencję do zlewania prostych rzeczy. Jeśli Miles uczy się tak szybko nawet czegoś takiego, to z resztą też nie powinien mieć problemu. – Więc nadal jesteś pewny, że chcesz to robić?

\- Gdy się zgodziliście mnie trenować, to nawet bardziej niż dotychczas – wyznał. – Świetnie sobie radziłem sam i w ogóle, ale jak nauczę się więcej, to będę mógł bardziej pomagać ludziom niż teraz.

\- On chyba jest większym Jezusem niż ty – stwierdził Wade.

\- To chyba dobrze, prawda? – spytał niepewnie Miles. – To znaczy, Jezus był dobrym gościem, co nie?

\- Tak długo jak nie zamierzasz dać się ukrzyżować, to możesz naśladować Jezusa – odpowiedział mu najemnik. – Zabawa w zmartwychwstanie tylko mnie się uda.

\- Aż takiego przykładu nie zamierzam z Jezusa brać – zapewnił dzieciak i wyszczerzył się, wyglądając przez okno. – Nie możemy jechać szybciej? Wleczemy się bardziej niż moja babcia.

\- Mówiłeś, że ona nie żyje! – zawołał zszokowany najemnik.

\- Ludzie mogą mieć więcej niż jedną babcie, Wade – wyjaśnił mu Peter. – Ale zgadzam się z młodym, strasznie wolno jedziesz jak na ciebie. Co się stało z biciem rekordów i unikaniem kolizji o włos?

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie wiozłem kogoś tak cennego – wytłumaczył najemnik i popatrzył na Petera. – Bez obrazy, ale nasz syn jest ważniejszy.

\- Nie jestem waszym synem – westchnął Miles, zmęczony już tym żartem.

\- Nie kłóć się z ojcem – polecił mu Peter, który miał zupełnie inne odczucia niż chłopak. Te żarty bawiły go z każdym razem coraz bardziej. Zresztą w pewnym sensie zamierzali Milesowi matkować, więc nie do końca to były żarty. Przynajmniej nie dla niego. Trochę traktował tę przygodę jak trening przed ich własnym dzieckiem, jeśli kiedykolwiek by się zdecydowali.

\- Jesteście niemożliwi – stwierdził Miles. – Ale i tak was lubię.                     

\- Taaak! Nasz syn nas lubi, niszczymy jako ojcowie! – ucieszył się Wade.

\- Się wie – przyznał mu racje Peter i zbił z mężem piątkę. W lusterku wstecznym zobaczył, jak zażenowany Miles unosi komin i zasłania nim twarz oraz zapada się mocniej w siedzeniu, jakby chciał żeby go pochłonęło.  – To jest część twojego przebrania?

Chciał zmienić temat, by dzieciak poczuł się trochę bardziej komfortowo. Nawet bez tych żartów musiał czuć się niezręcznie w towarzystwie dwóch facetów, którzy byli dla niego praktycznie obcy.

\- Huh? – mruknął zaskoczony. – Oh, tak. Resztę mam w plecaku. Za gorąco na noszenie bluzy z samego rana.

\- Nieźle sobie poradziłeś jak na tak młody wiek – pochwalił go szczerze. – Strój jest prosty, ale skuteczny, bo nikt ze świadków twoich patroli nie był nawet w stanie powiedzieć, że jesteś czarnoskóry, a to mogłoby pomóc w poszukiwaniu twojej tożsamości.

\- Dzięki – odparł zawstydzony. Pochwała od superbohatera i idola musiała dla chłopaka wiele znaczyć. – Chciałem jakiś lepszy strój, ale nie miałem jak go sobie zrobić.

\- Zostaw to Wade’owi – polecił i poklepał męża po ramieniu. – To mistrz igły i nici.

\- Oh, przestań, bo się zarumienię – zachichotał najemnik i odwrócił się na moment do Milesa. – Jak się zapatrujesz na żółty kolor stroju?

\- Okropny – odparł od razu. – Chcę czerwień i czerń…

\- Ale to nijak do ciebie…

\- Jak twój strój – dokończył Miles.

\- Genialny pomysł, dziesięć na dziesięć – zmienił szybko zdanie Wade. Peter widział jak uśmiecha się pod maską. – Naprawdę chcesz naśladować moją kolorystykę?

Peter był zaskoczony jak dużo niepewności było w tym pytaniu. Jakby Wade nie wierzył, że może być wzorem dla kogoś, choć przez tyle lat powinien już zauważyć, że wielu ludzi go podziwia. Może nie naśladuje – dzięki Bogu – ale po prostu szanuje.

\- Lubię te kolory sam z siebie, ale może ma na to wpływ twój strój – odparł szczerze Miles.

\- Zrobię ci replikę mojego stroju. Tylko mniejszą. Porzucimy Spidermana, nawet nie ma go w tytule, więc nikt nie zauważy. Spiderman? Kto to taki? Będziemy działać tylko we dwóch. Deadpool i Mini Deadpool. Widzisz? Nawet sprawa twojego pseudonimu jest załatwiona!

\- Aż tak bardzo nie chcę cię naśladować – przerwał spanikowany Miles. – Jesteś super i w ogóle, ale ja mam moce pająka, więc nawet nie mógłbym zostać tobą. Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj go za coś takiego – polecił mu Peter. – Bo jeszcze zacznie cie wpędzać w poczucie winy, żebyś robił to co chce.

\- Jesteś bez serca, Webs, młody ma po prostu złote serce – wytłumaczył dzieciaka Deadpool i pociągnął nosem.

\- Czy ty płaczesz? – zmartwił się Miles.

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył szybko. – To pewnie ten koleś, który siedzi na dachu i kroi cebulę.

\- Nie martw się, na pewno jest ktoś, kto chce być taki jak ty – pocieszył go Peter, łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby płakał – zadręczał się cicho z tyłu Miles.

\- To znaczy, chyba widziałeś tych wszystkich cosplayerów na ostatnim Comic Conie? – mówił dalej Peter. – To na pewno coś znaczy.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, skoro większość z nich to dupki dotykające cudze cycki bez pytania?! – zapłakała zrozpaczony. – Kiedy ja dotknęłam czyichś cycków bez pozwolenia?! Pro tip, Miles, nigdy nie dotykaj cudzych cycków. Nigdy.

\- Um… okej? – odparł skołowany.

\- Nie jest trochę za młody na takie lekcje? – zapytał Peter, oglądając się na chłopaka z niepokojem.

\- Nigdy nie jest się za młodym na taką lekcję! – stwierdził z powagą Deadpool. – Jak byś się czuł, gdyby ktoś dotknął twoich cycków, eh?

\- Nie wiem, nie mam cycków.

\- Masz szczęście! – Wade odwrócił się do Milesa i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Na czym to stanęło?

\- Aktualnie na czerwonych światłach – powiedział coraz bardziej zmieszany. Peter był ciekawy, czy dzieciak w końcu pęknie czy wytrzyma wariacje Wade’a.

\- Dowcipne – przyznał najemnik. – Ale ja nie staję na czerwonym, ja na czerwonym dociskam gaz. A ktoś tutaj mówił, że jadę za wolno.

Bez żadnego innego ostrzeżenia, Deadpool docisnął pedał gazu i Jeep przemknął przez skrzyżowanie, omal nie wpadając na samochody nadjeżdżające z prawej strony. Miles szybko chwycił się drzwi i zesztywniał, gdy tak pędzili ulicami nie zważając na przepisy drogowe.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie! – zawołał spanikowany chłopak. Peter czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. – Dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny?!

Wzruszył ramionami i niewzruszony spojrzał na Milesa.

\- Jeżdżę z nim już parę lat, przywykłem – odparł spokojnie. – Poza tym, robię za system ostrzegawczy. Z prawej, kochanie.

Nie pomylił się, a jego ostrzeżenie dało Deadpoolowi dość czasu, by nie wpadł pod ciężarówkę.

\- Z lewej też! – krzyknął nagle Miles, nawet nie patrząc w tę stronę. Mogła być tylko jedna rzecz, która go o tym ostrzegła.

\- Hej, nieźle, Miles! – pochwalił go entuzjastycznie Peter i wystawił dłoń do piątki, ale dzieciak był zbyt przerażony, by puścić drzwi.

\- Nasze maleństwo tak szybko dorasta – wzruszył się Wade, dalej jadąc jak wariat i ściągając w końcu na siebie uwagę policji.

Miles zaśmiał się nerwowo i wciśnięty w fotel oczekiwał końca tej piekielnej przejażdżki. Policja po pewnym czasie odpuściła, bo Deadpool wyjrzał przez okno i dał im znać, że to tylko on. Niebiescy też byli już przyzwyczajeni do szalonej jazdy najemnika, który tak szybko jak tylko mógł, dojechał w końcu na miejsce. Na pełnej prędkości wjechał na parking i z piskiem opon zaparkował.

Gdy tylko samochód stanął w miejscu, Miles wyskoczył z tylnego siedzenia i zataczając się oparł się o Jeepa przerażony jak spłoszona sarna, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc przed siebie. Oddychał przy tym tak szybko, że prawie się hiperwentylował.

\- Myślisz, że zaraz zemdleje? – spytał Wade, gdy też wysiedli z auta.

\- Dlaczego brzmisz, jakby cię to cieszyło?

\- Nie cieszy – zaprzeczył od razu. Peter popatrzył na niego sceptycznie. – Przysięgam!

Peter pokręcił głową i stanął przed dzieciakiem, zwracając tym samym jego uwagę.

\- I jak młody? Dalej twierdzisz, że dasz radę? – zapytał.

\- Co to ma do tej szalonej jazdy? – zdziwił się, piorunując wzrokiem Deadpoola, który z dumą przystanął obok Petera.

\- To był test.

\- Był?! – zdziwił się najemnik. – Myślałem, że to tylko ja zachowujący się jak… cóż, ja.

\- Cii – ucieszył go i odchrząknął niezręcznie. – Byłem ciekawy jak zareagujesz na wielki stres. To co przed chwilą przeżyłeś, czasami w czasie walki trzyma się przez cały czas jej trwania. I jest nawet mocniejsze. Deadpool prowadzi na tyle dobrze, że ani przez chwilę nic nam nie groziło, ale twój strach o życie był prawdziwy. Wiem, że wychowałeś się w takiej, a nie innej okolicy, ale to co spotka cię podczas patroli czy poważnych walki z nadludźmi to będzie jeszcze większy stres niż ten przed chwilą. Wytrzymasz go?

Nawet teraz wciąż było widać w oczach dzieciaka strach. Patrolował przez parę tygodni bez nich, ale pewnie w tak bezpiecznych sytuacjach, że nawet straż obywatelska dałaby radę z przestępcami. Walczył do tej pory z płotkami, nabrał pewności siebie. Peter nie chciał udawać, że walka z ludźmi posiadającymi super moce będzie równie prosta. Bo nie będzie i Miles musiał to zrozumieć. To że samodzielnie nauczył się walczyć z ludźmi nie znaczyło, że jest gotowy na wszystko w tej profesji. Nawet on sam wciąż się stresował podczas walki z poważniejszym przeciwnikiem. Nie wszyscy są pozbawieni układu nerwowego jak Deadpool, który nie musi się obawiać śmierci, a porażki przyjmuje ze spokojem.

\- Bałem się – przyznał Miles bez wstydu. – Wiem, że będę się też bał podczas patroli. Ale tata zawsze mi opowiadał, że gdy jest w pracy, to też się boi i nigdy z tym nie walczył. Bo jeśli zacznie, to strach odpowie atakiem i panika przejmie kontrolę, a to najgorsze co może się przytrafić policjantowi w stresującej sytuacji. Jestem gotowy by czuć ten strach. Musicie mnie tylko nauczyć jak zamienić go w siłę.

\- Strach oczyszcza umysł równie dobrze, co wprowadza do niego chaos – powiedział, w zasadzie powtarzając to co Miles.

\- Paulo Coelho – dodał Wade, nie zawodząc jeśli chodzi o rujnowanie ważnego momentu. – Czy ten mem wciąż jest aktualny?

Peter nie pytał dzieciaka o nic więcej. Przytaknął tylko i złapał go za ramię, prowadząc do windy. Młody trochę się trząsł, ale odrobina treningu i się przyzwyczai na tyle na ile potrzeba. Najważniejsze, by w kluczowych momentach ręka mu nie zadrżała i nie zawahał się podjąć decyzji.  

Chociaż Miles był u nich już wczoraj, znowu ciekawsko rozglądał się po apartamencie. Widząc to, Wade złapał go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę jednego z pokoi.

\- Oprowadzę cię! – zaoferował, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź. – Przyda ci się wiedzieć gdzie co i jak, gdy już z nami zamieszkasz. Tutaj jest kuchnia, to moje królestwo, więc wara od garów chyba że chcesz stracić łapska.

Dał im tę chwilę na zapoznanie Milesa z domem, a sam poszedł do siłowni, by przygotować sprzęt na testy dla dzieciaka. Kończył właśnie szykować strzykawkę, gdy Deadpool i Miles skończyli wycieczkę.

\- Tutaj jest moje selfie z Brendonem Urie. A to moje najcenniejsze maleństwa – mówił najemnik. – To jest Petra, Cindy, Gwen i Jessica.

\- Macie domowe pająki, ekstra! – zachwycał się Miles. – Mogę któregoś potrzymać?

\- Jasne, jedno ugryzienie więcej ci nie zagrozi – zgodził się Wade. Peter usłyszał otwierane terrarium i męża rozmawiającego słodkim głosem z jednym z pająków. – Chodź do brata, Cindy.

\- Jest wielka – przyznał chłopak. Peter wyjrzał z siłowni i popatrzył na obu. Cindy właśnie wspinała się w górę ramienia Milesa. Dzieciak nawet nie panikował, co było niecodziennym widokiem. Ktoś niezaznajomiony z pająkami i przyzwyczajony tylko do widoku tych małych, zazwyczaj był choć trochę niepewny. – Łaskocze.

Deadpool praktycznie promieniał dumą obserwując interakcję Milesa z Cindy. Do tej pory gdy chwalili się pająkami, wszyscy byli raczej bardzo negatywnie do nich nastawieni. To nie były psy, koty czy chomiki, które kochała większości ludzi, tylko nieco przerażające i dla wielu pewnie obrzydliwe pająki, które najchętniej utłukliby kapciem. Prawie jak Wade, którego też większość ludzi nie znosiła i miała ochotę go ukatrupić.

Dlatego tak kochał te pająki i choć chował się za żartami ilekroć ktoś je obrażał albo uważał za niewarte uwagi, to ewidentnie go to bolało. Miło było widzieć, że ktoś w końcu rozumie pasję Wade’a i traktuje ich maleństwa jak każdego innego zwierzaka.

\- Hej, a to co? – zwrócił uwagę Miles i wskazał na rysunek powieszony obok terrariów pająków.

\- To nasz domowy gepard Henry.

\- Macie geparda!

\- Mielibyśmy, gdyby Peter się na niego zgodził – wyjaśnił Wade i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Petera.

\- Po raz ostatni powtarzam, nie będziemy mieli żadnego geparda – zabronił. Gdyby wiedział, że tak skończy się oglądanie dokumentu z Deadpoolem, nigdy by go nie włączył w jego obecności.

\- Ale one są słodkie!

\- To nie jest argument!

\- Oczywiście, że jest! – upierał się.

\- Żadnego geparda! – powtórzył stanowczo, a Deadpool prychnął w odpowiedzi.

\- Nigdy nie wychodź za mąż, młody – poradził Milesowi. – Ciągle tylko słyszysz „nie”.

\- Nieprawda – zaprzeczył od razu.

\- Widzisz? – Wade wskazał na niego kciukiem. – Estúpida araña.

\- Wiem co to znaczy, Wade – zauważył, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Y eso es todo lo que sabes – odparł usatysfakcjonowany.

Peter nie miał pojęcia co właśnie powiedział. Może poza „todos”. Odkąd skończył szkołę, przestał używać hiszpańskiego. Nigdy nie miał do niego talentu, więc dał sobie spokój, co Wade skrzętnie wykorzystywał, obrażając go po hiszpańsku albo prowadząc tajne rozmowy z tymi, którzy go rozumieli.

Miles zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- ¿El no habla español? – odezwał się, zaskakując Petera. Powinien był się domyślić, że młody zna hiszpański. Miał w końcu na nazwisko Morales, istniała więc duża szansa, że któreś z jego rodziców jest latynoskiego pochodzenia i został nauczony.

\- ¿Tu hablas español?! – pisnął Wade, zszokowany zasłaniając usta.

\- Si – odparł dumnie. To Peter zrozumiał. – Mi madre me enseño. Ella es Mexicana.

\- ¡Ya me gustas! Necesitas presentarme a tu mamá.

\- Tal vez algún día, amigo – odpowiedział mu Miles i obaj zbili piątki.

\- Czuję się taki pominięty – wyznał Peter, przysłuchując się rozmowie, z której rozumiał co dziesiąte słowo.

\- Nie tylko ty, ty nieuku – odparł wrednie Deadpool. – Połowa czytelników pewnie nie wie co to znaczy.

\- Czytelników? – zdziwił się Miles.

\- Są tam – wskazał mu Wade. Dzieciak był tym bardzo zmieszany.

\- To ściana – zauważył.

\- Oni chcą, żebyś tak myślał – wyjaśnił najemnik konspiracyjnym szeptem.

\- Okej, dosyć głupot, sprawdźmy co Miles naprawdę potrafi.

\- Trening, tak! – ucieszył się i pospiesznie oddał Wade’owi Cindy, którą ten odłożył do terrarium. Pajęczyca natychmiast wróciła na swoją sieć.

Podekscytowany Miles poszedł za Peterem do siłowni i zamarł z zachwytu na widok całego sprzętu, który tylko z wyglądu przypominał standardowe wyposażenie normalnej siłowni. Każde ze znajdujących się tu urządzeń było przystosowane dla nadludzi i taka bieżnia potrafiła rozwinąć prędkość zdecydowanie za wysoką dla zwykłego człowieka.

\- Od czego zaczynamy? – zapytał Miles, gdy jako tako otrząsnął się z zachwytu. – Ciężary? Podciąganie? Bieżnia? A może od razu przejdziemy do walki wręcz?

\- Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego – odpowiedział Peter i z uśmiechem wskazał na fotel, przy którym przyszykował strzykawkę. – Pobiorę ci krew do badań.

\- Krew? – zdziwił się młody.

\- Krew?! – powtórzył Wade komicznym głosem.

Zaniepokojony Peter odwrócił się w jego stronę i od razu zauważył, że najemnik jest cały spięty. Cholera, powinien był to zrobić bez jego obecności.

\- Chcę zbadać twoje DNA, zobaczyć jak bardzo przypomina moje po zmianie i jak dużo pajęczego DNA już masz. Poza tym wyodrębnię białe krwinki, by przebadać twoją regenerację, którą zapewne posiadasz – wyjaśnił mu powoli i spokojnie Peter, cały czas jednak będąc zwróconym w stronę Deadpoola. – Po badaniach zniszczę krew, by nie dostała się w niepowołane ręce.

\- Nie, spoko, byłem po prostu zaskoczony, nie wiedziałem, że to się robi – wyznał i bez żadnego stresu usiadł na krześle przygotowanym przez Petera.

\- Badałem krew wszystkich Avengers – pochwalił się, biorąc do ręki opaskę uciskową. – Pomogły mi w pisaniu doktoratu na temat różnic w krwi ludzi, mutantów, nadludzi i kosmitów. Poza tym to część mojej pracy w Avengers.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś tylko Spidermanem. – Miles zerknął na moment na Deadpoola, który zbliżył się powoli niczym drapieżnik, nienaturalnie cichy i emanujący negatywną energią. Peter cały czas miał na niego oko. Nie bał się, że najemnik zrobi im krzywdę, ale wolałby nie ryzykować zniszczenia drogiego sprzętu.

\- Nie, jestem też odpowiedzialny za nowe leki dla zespołu i badanie zmian w ich organizmie – wyjaśnił, nakładając chłopakowi opaskę i zaciskając ją mocno, nim założył lateksowe rękawiczki. – Mutanci i nadludzie cały czas ewoluują. Hulk na przykład ma inną strukturę DNA teraz niż jeszcze parę lat temu. Promienie Gamma wciąż coś zmieniają w jego organizmie.

\- Nie jestem fanem biologii, ale brzmi ciekawie – przyznał, obserwując ruchy Petera i kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na Deadpoola, który wciąż krążył dookoła. – Co ci powie moja krew?

\- Zakładam, że zmiany jakie w tobie zaszły są takie same jak u mnie, więc nie przewiduję niczego innego – odparł. Wyszukanie żyły nie było trudne, natrafił na nią za pierwszym razem i od razu zabrał się za odkażanie skóry. – Poważnie nie jesteś fanem biologii? Ja w twoim wieku pochłaniałem każdą książkę na jej temat.

\- A powinienem być?

\- Nie, tylko… Nie ważne – zbył go. Chyba się zagalopował w myśleniu, że Miles jest taki jak on. Mieli te same moce, nic poza tym. – Gotowy?

\- To nie boli – powiedział pewny siebie i bez strachu

\- Zuch chłopak – pochwalił z uśmiechem i chwycił strzykawkę. Czuł na sobie wzrok męża, ale nie zareagował. Nie chciał ze zwykłego pobierania krwi robić afery, bo wtedy na pewno Deadpool wpadłby w panikę.

Nim zdążył chociażby zbliżyć igłę do żyły, Wade w błyskawicznym tempie znalazł się u boku Milesa, choć jeszcze chwilę temu był za plecami Petera, który natychmiast się wycofał.

\- Nie bój się, Miles, potrzymam cię za rękę – obiecał najemnik, chwytając mocno dłoń chłopaka.

\- Ale ja nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś mnie trzymał za rękę – powiedział nieco przestraszony nagłym pojawieniem się Deadpoola, który kompletnie zignorował jego słowa i wpatrywał się tylko w niego pustymi oczami maski, lekko przechylając głowę w bok. Zmieszany Miles zerknął na Petera, szukając u niego wsparcia i jakiegoś wyjaśnienia. Peter jedynie przytaknął, dając młodemu znać, by odegrał swoją rolę. – Um… To znaczy, cieszę się, że potrzymasz mnie za rękę, będę czuć się bezpieczniej.

Taka odpowiedź usatysfakcjonowała najemnika, który przytaknął zadowolony.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Nie ma się czego bać, to tylko… - Wade zrobił pauzę, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze do płuc. Gdy znów się odezwał, jego głos zmienił się ze zwyczajowego wysokiego na bardzo niski i gardłowy. – Igła.

\- Tylko igła – powtórzył bez zająknięcia czy zawahania i znów spojrzał na Petera. Młody chyba zaczynał łapać, że w przypadku Wade’a trzeba iść z prądem.

By nie przedłużać agonii Deadpoola, Peter szybko zabrał się do roboty. Miles nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy wbił igłę w żyłę, sapnął z bólu dopiero wtedy, gdy Wade ścisnął mocno jego dłoń.

\- Miażdżysz młodemu kości – ostrzegł męża, gdy ból Milesa stał się wyraźnie zbyt duży, by go ze spokojem znosić.

\- Oh, wybacz – przeprosił szybko Deadpool i poluźnił uścisk. – Chciałem zagłuszyć ból wywołany ukłuciem.

Miles uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, całkiem dobrze kryjąc przed najemnikiem ból, który wciąż odczuwał.

Chwilę później pobieranie krwi było skończone. Peter zdjął dzieciakowi opaskę, przyłożył mu wacik do ranki i ulotnił się szybko, zabierając strzykawkę sprzed oczu Wade’a. Dopiero wtedy najemnik w pełni się uspokoił.

\- Byłeś bardzo grzecznym pacjentem, w nagrodę dostajesz lizaka – powiedział młodemu, podając mu cukierek w papierku. Peter nie miał kompletnie pojęcia skąd go wziął.

\- Dzięki. – Miles przyjął lizaka i od razu go rozpakował, wsadzając go sobie do ust. Był pewien, że młody się oburzy o to, że nie jest już małym dzieckiem, ale który dzieciak odmówi darmowych słodyczy? – Wszystko gra?

\- Oczywiście, że wszystko gra – zapewnił od razu Wade. Peter przysłuchiwał się ich konwersacji, trochę zaskoczony tym, że Miles od razu wyłapał niechęć Deadpoola do igieł. – Czemu miałoby nie grać? To było tylko lekkie ukłucie, nic strasznego, nie masz się co obawiać.

\- Tak tylko pytam – wyjaśnił, nie ciągnąc dalej tematu. W ramach wdzięczności za nie naciskanie na najemnika, Peter posłał chłopakowi uśmiech. Miles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dobra, krwią zajmę się w wolnej chwili – oznajmił Peter, podchodząc znów do Wade’a i młodego, przy okazji rozciągając nieco mięśnie. Nie że tego potrzebowały, ale miał już taki nawyk, gdy przebywał na siłowni. – Zobaczmy na co stać małego pajączka, eh?

\- W końcu! – Miles poderwał się z fotela, rzucając na niego wacik. Rana po nakłuciu była już kompletnie niewidoczna, regeneracja zadziałał. – To od czego zaczynamy?

\- Widzisz tamtą czarną deskę? – wskazał na urządzenie przymocowane do jednej ze ścian. Miles przytaknął. – Sprawdza siłę uderzenia. Chcę zobaczyć jak dobrze kontrolujesz swoją siłę.

\- Myślę, że całkiem dobrze – odparł pewny siebie, podchodząc z Peterem do urządzenia. Wade poszedł za nimi. – Mam po prostu uderzyć?

\- Może niech Wade zademonstruje? – zaproponował z uśmiechem mężowi. – Zobaczysz jak mocno on uderza. Żeby potem poczuł się gorzej, jak zobaczy naszą siłę.

\- Ha ha, bardzo zabawne – skomentował i kilka razy rozprostował i zgiął palce prawej dłoni. – Może i nie walę tak mocno jak wy, ale nadrabiam techniką. Technika jest ważna we wszystkim, zapamiętaj, młody.

Miles pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. Naprawdę chciał się tego wszystkiego nauczyć.

Deadpool stanął przed urządzeniem w niewielkim rozkroku, wziął jak największy zamach i z całej siły uderzył w miernik. Ekran zamontowany z boku od razu podał siłę.

\- Wow, ale liczba! – zauważył z podziwem Miles.

\- Dziękuję, dziękuję – ukłonił się Wade. – Będę tu cały wieczór!

\- Z takim uderzeniem Wade bez problemu roztrzaska ludzką czaszkę, a nawet złamie komuś kość udową. Nie ma też problemu z przebiciem się przez drzwi, a nawet kuloodporne szkło. Metal już stawia trochę większy opór, ale na pewno zostawi wgniecenia na stali.

\- Jest silny. – Miles popatrzył z podziwem na Deadpoola, który ucałował swój biceps. – Mogę teraz ja?

\- Proszę bardzo.

Miles praktycznie doskoczył do miernika i idealnie odwzorowując ruchy najemnika zadał własny cios.

\- Poziom siły ponad dziewięć tysięcy! – wykrzyczał zszokowany Wade.

\- Serio? – zapytał podekscytowany Miles i szybko podszedł zobaczyć wynik. – Znacznie wyższy niż Deadpoola!

\- To najmocniej, jak umiesz? – spytał Peter, będąc pod nieco mniejszym wrażeniem.

\- Starałem się – odparł chłopak, rozmasowując sobie pięść. – A co? Za dużo?

\- Strasznie mało – wyznał i zajął wcześniejsze miejsce dzieciaka. Gdy sam uderzył w miernik, w siłowni rozległ się huk przypominający jakiś odległy grzmot. Miles aż odskoczył zaskoczony, ale szybko się pozbierał i zerknął na wynik. Szczęka opadła mu niemal do podłogi.

\- Oszukujesz? – zapytał zdumiony. – To brzmiało jakby uderzał Hulk!

Peter uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. Miło było usłyszeć taki komplement, zwłaszcza że nie był najsilniejszym z Avengers i Thor, Hulk i She-Hulk przewyższali go znacząco.

\- Dzięki. To mniej więcej mój limit – wyjaśnił. – Z takim uderzeniem bez problemu przebijam się przez stal. Albo przez ludzkie ciało.

\- Jak w Mortal Kombat?

\- Kto ci pozwala grać w takie gry?! – przeraził się Wade. – Bo na pewno nie ja! Chyba będę musiał porozmawiać z twoim ojcem!

\- Gramy czasami z kolegami, to nic wielkiego – wytłumaczył się i popatrzył zrezygnowany na Petera. – Jestem pewien, że ja nie mogę tak mocno uderzyć. Naprawdę się starałem przy moim uderzeniu, mocniej nie potrafię.

\- W porządku, różnica jest pewnie duża, bo wciąż jesteś dzieciakiem – pocieszył go Peter. – Jak dorośniesz, pewnie zyskasz pełnię mocy, a na razie ciesz się tym co masz. Uderz jeszcze raz, tym razem najsłabiej jak potrafisz.

\- W tym jestem dobry, zawsze tak uderzam, żeby nie zrobić przestępcom krzywdy. – Miles znowu zajął pozycję i uderzył drugi raz, tym razem naprawdę lekko. – I jak? Dobra kontrola, nie?

\- Trochę słaba – przyznał Deadpool.

\- Co?

\- Roztrzaskasz tym komuś kości, młody – poinformował go Peter. – Musisz jeszcze poćwiczyć nad kontrolą siły, bo przy niefortunnym uderzeniu możesz kogoś zabić.

\- Ale… To było lekkie! – upierał się. – W ogóle się nie starałem.

\- I w tym problem – zauważył. – Uderzanie słabo, to nie to samo co nie wysilanie się, by nie uderzyć mocno. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

\- Dla mnie to brzmi tak samo – mruknął pod nosem Miles, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Kolejny wynik nie wyglądał dużo lepiej. – No weź! Tym razem się starałem.

\- Wciąż musisz się wiele nauczyć, młody padawanie – powiedział mu Wade. – Choć jak dla mnie możesz nakurwiać ile fabryka dała.

\- Sam nie walisz po mordach tak, by zabić – przypomniał mu Peter z dezaprobatą.

\- A szkoda, w więzieniu nie byłoby wtedy takiego przeludnienia.

Peter westchnął zrezygnowany i poprowadził Milesa do kolejnej maszyny.

\- Nad twoją siłą jeszcze popracujemy – obiecał. – Zobaczmy ile możesz unieść, stań pod prasą.

\- Chcesz mnie zgnieść? – spytał zmartwiony i nieco niepewnie stanął we wskazanym miejscu. – Czy to bezpieczne?

\- Nie – odparł od razu Deadpool.

\- Jeszcze nikomu nic się nie przytrafiło, więc chyba tak – dodał Peter, ale widząc przerażony wzrok dzieciaka, szybko dodał: - Prasa nigdy nie opadnie niżej niż poniżej twoich ramion, więc nic ci nie będzie, słowo.

\- Okej, ufam wam.

Wade zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Duży błąd – stwierdził i zaraz potem jęknął z bólu, gdy Peter walnął go pięścią w ramię.

\- Po prostu podnieś ręce do góry i staraj się wytrzymać nacisk prasy – wyjaśnił Peter. Miles przytaknął i uniósł ręce do góry. – Raz, dwa…

\- Zaraz! – zatrzymał odliczanie Deadpool. – Na trzy czy po trzy?

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu – poprosił go Peter, nim został odepchnięty od konsoli.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy, start – powiedział szybko najemnik i włączył prasę.

Przerażony Miles spojrzał w górę, opuszczając głowę dopiero, gdy prasa zetknęła się z jego dłońmi. Od razu zaczął napinać mięśnie, by zatrzymać maszynę, co przez kilka pierwszy sekund mu się udawało. Prasa stała w miejscu, choć cały czas zwiększała nacisk, który chłopak bez problemu wytrzymywał, nawet gdy siła osiągnęła nacisk dziewięciu ton.

Problemy zaczęły się przy dziesięciu. Ręce Milesa drżały coraz mocniej, jego czoło zrosił pot, aż w końcu łokcie ugięły się pod naciskiem, gdy siła wynosiła niecałe dwanaście ton. Peter miał już podejść i wyłączyć prasę, ale Wade był szybszy i wycofał ją.

Miles upadł na tyłek, a jego ręce opadły bezwładnie, nie miał siły napinać mięśni.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, twoja siła musi się wciąż rozwijać, bo ja unoszę drugie tyle co ty – powiedział mu Peter.

\- A ile uniosłem? – spytał zdyszany.

\- Jedenaście ton i jakieś sześćset kilo.

\- Super – ucieszył się, dalej zmęczony. – Możemy teraz zacząć się bić?

\- Bić? – powtórzył Peter. – Dzisiaj sprawdzamy wyłącznie twoje pajęcze moce. W walce wręcz i tak nie miałbyś z nami szans.

\- Umiem walczyć – uparł się. Wstał na nogi, wyrzucił resztki lizaka do najbliższego kosza i przyjął pozycję do walki. Pozycję, która wyglądała bardzo amatorsko i Wade wręcz prychnął widząc ją.

\- Wyjaśnij go, mnie się nie chce robić mu przykrości – powiedział do męża Peter i przysiadł na jednej z ławeczek.

\- I kto tu jest sadystą? – zapytał Wade, ale już strzelał kośćmi palców, gotowy do walki. – Nie martw się, młody, będę delikatny.

\- Pff – prychnął. – Masz słabsze uderzenie ode mnie, co ty mi możesz… AAA!

Miles musiał poczuć ostrzeżenie zmysłu, ale w ogóle na nie nie zareagował, bo Wade bez problemu powali go na ziemie, trzymając go za szyję i przystawiając mu nóż do brzucha. Dzieciak leżał pod nim sparaliżowany, pewnie nawet nie wiedząc, co się właściwie stało.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, technika – powtórzył wcześniejsze słowa najemnik. Miles z trudem pokiwał głową, co skutecznie utrudniała mu dłoń Deadpoola. – W porządku? Spodnie suche?

\- Chyba – wychrypiał i zaśmiał się nerwowo, gdy Wade poklepał go po policzku, nim w końcu z niego wstał. Miles od razu odsunął się kawałek dalej, tak dla pewności.

\- Wiesz, że mogłeś go zrzucić? – zapytał Peter.

\- Jak? Przystawił mi nóż do brzucha – zauważył i wskazał na ostrze w rękach najemnika. – Czy to prawdziwy nóż?

Wade obejrzał nóż ze wszystkich stron po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wbił go sobie w dłoń.

\- Tak, prawdziwy.

\- Mam nagle jakieś dwieście pytań do zadania – wyznał Miles, patrząc z konsternacją na zachowanie Wade’a.

\- Wszystkie odpowiedzi znajdziesz w tej broszurze pod tytułem „Jak zrozumieć Deadpoola” – wyjaśnił najemnik i podał mu broszurę, którą wyciągnął z jednej z kieszonek pasa.

\- Masz na to broszury? – zdziwił się chłopak, ale przyjął ją i otworzył. – „Co zrobić, gdy Deadpool wykrwawia się na twoich oczach na własne życzenie?”. To… fajne, ale trochę dziwne.

\- Idealnie podsumowałeś Wade’a – stwierdził Peter.

\- Przeczytam to – obiecał Miles z całkowitą powaga i schował broszurę do saszetki na biodrze.

\- Nie trudź się – poradził mu. – Wade jest praktycznie inną osobą każdego dnia.

\- Wcale nie! – zaprotestował Wade. – Myślisz, że kim ja jestem? Wariatem? Cześć, Jannet!

Deadpool odwrócił się od nich i zaczął machać na powitanie kompletnie nikomu. Peter nawet nie był zdziwiony, ale Miles przyglądał się temu zmieszany.

\- Do kogo on macha? – zapytał szeptem.

\- Nie wiem – odparł, również szeptem. – Czemu szepczemy?

\- Nie wiem. – Miles zamilkł na chwilę, wciąż wpatrzony w machającego Deadpoola. Najdziwniejsze było to, że machał ręką, którą miał przebitą nożem. Widać było jak ostrze giba się na wszystkie strony i robi tylko więcej szkód w ciele. – Myślisz, że nas słyszy?

\- Oczywiście, że słyszę. – Wade odwrócił się do nich, nagle, wyjmując nóż z dłoni. Rana momentalnie zaczęła się goić, a najemnik szybko podszedł do Milesa i obrócił go, zmuszając go do zrobienia paru kroków do przodu. – Hop, hop, czas na bieżnie, sprawdzimy twoją wydolność oddechową. Widzisz, Petey, teraz przydałby się nam gepard.

\- Nie będziemy mieli geparda, Wade – odmówił raz jeszcze. Może powinien przestać odmawiać? Deadpool nigdy dobrze nie reagował na słowa zakazujące lub zabraniające czegoś.

\- Kiedyś cię złamię – obiecał i siłą wcisnął chłopaka na bieżnie, od razu samemu zabierając się za obsługę urządzenia.

\- Czemu ja w ogóle muszę to robić? – spytał Miles i ściągnął koszulę, którą miał na sobie, gdy zobaczył, że Wade wyciąga elektrody, które były połączone z bieżnią.

\- Żebyśmy wiedzieli na co możemy pozwolić – wyjaśnił Peter i zabrał mężowi sprzęt, nim zdążył narobić szkód. Ostatnim razem, gdy pozwolił Deadpoolowi dotykać jego rzeczy, musieli kupić nowy rentgen. – Nie wyślę cie do walki nie wiedząc, czy sobie poradzisz.

\- Znaczy będę walczył z nadludźmi? – podekscytował się chłopak, dając sobie przykleić elektrody do klatki piersiowej.

Chłopak był naprawdę chudy, bardziej niż Peter w jego wieku, a nigdy nie był największym dzieckiem. Na szczęście nie było widać żeber, więc to nie była kwestia niedożywienia, taką młody miał po prostu budowę. Trochę dziwną, jak na jego gust, spodziewał się raczej zobaczyć pozostałości dziecięcego tłuszczyku, a nie chuderlawe ciało, ale Miles miał jeszcze czas na wyrobienie sobie mięśni. 

\- Nie – odpowiedział na jego pytanie Peter.

\- Ale ze zwykłymi ludźmi sobie poradzę, więc skoro sprawdzasz moje moce, liczysz na moją walkę z nadludźmi – kombinował dalej chłopak, by wyszło na jego.

\- To nie tak.

\- Ekstra! – zignorował go i łapiąc się poręczy bieżni podskoczył w górę uradowany. – Jestem gotowy!

Cóż, przynajmniej współpracował i już tak nie narzekał na te badania.

\- Na tym etapie nawet nie chcę zaprzeczać – wyznał mężowi Peter. A podobno to tylko małe dzieci są urocze i nie da się im odmówić.

\- Ja też – zgodził się Deadpool. Obaj byli coraz bardziej zauroczeni tym chłopakiem.

\- Jesteś strasznie chudy – zwrócił uwagę na dręczący go temat Peter. Miles popatrzył na swoje ciało zdziwiony i przez moment wyglądał jakby zawstydzony chciał się zakryć rękoma, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. – Zawsze taki byłeś?

\- Dobrze się odżywiasz? – wtrącił się Wade. – Jesteś głodny? Mogę ci zrobić kanapkę! Albo sto! I domowy sernik!

\- Jem sporo, dziękuję bardzo – odparł Miles, dalej zmieszany uwaga na temat swojego ciała. Peter miał nadzieję, że jego pytanie nie zabrzmiało niestosownie. – Um… schudłem tak po ugryzieniu. Nie wiem czemu. Nie byłem jakiś pulchny czy coś, ale z dnia na dzień zacząłem trochę tonąć w moich ubraniach. Mama musiał mi je poprawiać.

\- Ciekawe. – W jego przypadku nie doszło do utraty wagi, ale może dlatego, że nie miał za bardzo z czego zjeżdżać i od razu pojawiły się mięśnie. Może o to chodziło. – Twoje ciało pewnie przygotowuje się na zbudowanie większej tkanki mięśniowej. Nie zrobi tego z tłuszczu, więc się go pozbywa.

\- Czy najpierw nie robi się masy, a potem rzeźby? – zdziwił się Wade, słuchając ich wymiany zdań i kręcąc się podejrzanie blisko panelu sterowania bieżni.

\- Pewnie twoje ciało potrzebuje teraz dużo białka, co?

\- Wcinam kurczaki aż miło, a nawet nie lubię drobiu – wyznał chłopak. – Ogólnie bardzo dużo jem, ale nie przybieram na wadze.

\- Skądś musisz brać energię do budowy nowych mięśni – wytłumaczył mu, przygotowując kolejną część badania, tym razem do mierzenia oddechu. Miles skrzywił się widząc tubę, na którą Peter założył świeży, dopiero co wyciągnięty z opakowania ustnik. – Złap go w zęby i obejmij szczelnie ustami. Jak będziesz biegł, wciągaj powietrze przez nos, a wypuszczaj przez usta, jasne?

Chłopak przytaknął, bo nie miał już za bardzo jak mówić. Peter sprawdził jeszcze czy wszystko jest w porządku i skinął na Wade’a, który z radością uruchomił bieżnie. Taśma ruszyła powoli, a Miles zaczął iść spacerkiem, oddychając tak jak mu polecił Peter.

Chociaż wysiłek nie był duży, Peter od razu zauważył, że serce młodego od razu zaczyna pracować szybciej, a oddech stał się głębszy, jakby w oczekiwaniu na większy wysiłek. Ciało Milesa przystosowywało się szybko do zmian warunków, już było gotowe na ogromny wysiłek fizyczny, dlatego nie zwlekali ze zwiększeniem prędkości i chłopak przeszedł z chodu w lekki trucht.

\- To jest nudne – wybełkotał z trudem w pewnym momencie Miles.

\- Zgadzam się – dodał Wade i ziewnął ostentacyjnie. – Może zacznę w niego strzelać? Niech się przyzwyczaja do stresu pościgów.

\- Nie – odmówił Peter i złapał męża za dłoń, gdy próbował wyciągnąć pistolet z kabury. – A ty nie gadaj, bo wyniki nie będą dobre. Myślałem, że nie możesz się doczekać tych badań.

\- Myślałem, że będą ciekawsze – wyjaśnił, ignorując poprzednie polecenie. Peter sam był sobie winny za podtrzymywanie konwersacji. – Czuję się jak na zajęciach fizycznych w szkole tylko tym razem nie muszę się kontrolować, by nagle nie być najlepszym we wszystkim.

\- Też jesteś słaby z tych zajęć, co? – zapytał z sympatią Peter.

Miles przewrócił oczami i wyjął ustnik. Tyle jeśli chodzi o badania oddechu, ale przynajmniej serce dalej było badane.

\- Są proste, tylko zwyczajnie nudne. Ile można grać w zbijaka albo wspinać się na liny? Jak w ogóle można być słabym z zajęć fizycznych?

\- Um… Też nie wiem jak można być słabym – przyznał zawstydzony.

Wade zachichotał wrednie.

\- On był – powiedział i zdradziecko wskazał Petera.

Miles zrobił wielkie oczy i prawie się potknął.

\- To znaczy, na pewno to nie była twoja wina – zaczął załagadzać sprawę. – Pewnie nauczyciel był wymagający albo…

\- W porządku, Miles, nie musisz mi słodzić – uspokoił go Peter. – Tak, byłem słaby z zajęć fizycznych, to był koszmar. Umierałem po pół okrążenia bieżni olimpijskiej. Zanim zostałem pomocnikiem Deadpoola czy później Spidermanem, byłem nikim.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się Miles. – Wow, szkoda, że nie wiedziałem tego parę lat temu, kiedy byłem pewny, że żeby zostać superbohaterem trzeba mieć jakąś tragiczną historię albo być obrzydliwie bogatym.

\- To znaczy, tak jakby musisz – zauważył Deadpool. – Popatrz na Starka. Jego kumpel z drużyny zabił mu rodziców, został porwany, jego broń przyczyniła się do śmierci wielu ludzi i jest obrzydliwie bogaty. Albo popatrz na mnie!

\- Nie słuchaj go, bohaterem może zostać każdy – zapewnił chłopaka z uśmiechem i popatrzył z czułością na męża. – Nawet niezrównoważony najemnik z tragiczną przeszłością.  

\- Aww! – rozczulił się Deadpool. – Też cię kocham.

\- Wiem – odparł całując męża w policzek, nim znów popatrzył na Milesa, który przyglądał im się marszcząc nos. – Co?

\- Zawsze tak robicie? Muszę nosić ze sobą torbę na wymioty?

Peter przewrócił oczami, a Wade prychnął.

\- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież – zaczął narzekać. – Tylko te gry komputerowe im w głowie, a nie miłość.

\- Jesteście po prostu obrzydliwie słodcy – wyjaśnił. Peter uznał to za komplement, ale Wade najwyraźniej dalej był urażony.

\- Ah tak? A ty będziesz zaraz obrzydliwie spocony – ostrzegł i przyspieszył bieżnie.

Miles zachwiał się, gdy taśma zaczęła szybciej chodzić, ale szybko złapał równowagę i chwycił z powrotem ustnik w zęby, starając się utrzymać nowe tempo.

Peter nie był ani trochę zdziwiony tym jak harmonijnie pracowało ciało Milesa, by znieść ten coraz większy wysiłek. Jego moce już zdążyły go przystosować do nowej roli, uczyniły go silniejszym i wytrzymalszym. Może nie był jeszcze gotowy na ultra maraton czy nawet ten zwykły, ale już przewyższał każdego zwykłego sportowca. Gdyby Usain Bolt jeszcze brał udział w zawodach, Miles by go prześcignął i pobił jego rekord.

Ale to dalej nie była pełnia jego możliwości. Tak jak z siłą, tak i wydolność jego płuc była mniejsza niż ta Petera, a serce nie biło równie intensywnie i nie nasycało krwi tlenem tak szybko. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jaki poziom osiągnie Miles, gdy przestanie rosnąć, gdy jego ciało w pełni dojrzeje, a hormony się uspokoją. Czy przewyższy Petera? W pewnym sensie już to robił, miał zupełnie inny zestaw mocy i równie dobrze jego limit możliwości też może być inny, zapewne większy.

Ciekawiło go, od czego to zależy? Czy nierozwinięty organizm lepiej podlega mutacjom, nawet tym, które nie zostały wywołane naturalnie jak u mutantów? To by miało sens. Mutanci odkrywali swoje moce zazwyczaj w młodości, a te z wiekiem się rozwijają. U nadludzi może być to samo.

Kto wie, może gdyby jego też pająk ugryzł już w wieku trzynastu lat, teraz miałby te same moce co Miles albo jeszcze inne. Młody może jeszcze nie był tak silny jak Peter, ale do tego zmierzał. Nie będzie zdziwiony jeśli za parę lat chłopak nie tylko będzie mógł unieść autobus tak jak on teraz, ale też coś znacznie cięższego. Wiele wciąż przed nim. Całe szczęście, że go znaleźli i że Miles nie był zgorzkniałym nastolatkiem, który mógłby użyć mocy w niewłaściwy sposób tylko chciał pomagać ludziom. Taka siła nie powinna być nigdy użyta przeciwko ludzkości.

Musiało minąć dokładnie siedem minut, nim Miles zaczął słabnąć. Bicie serca stało się nieregularne, a płuca nie nadążały z rozszerzaniem się i pozbywaniem dwutlenku węgla z organizmu. W ekstremalnych warunkach i przy wsparciu adrenaliny pewnie wytrzymałby dłużej, ale teraz ciało zaczęło odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Gdy chłopak zaczął gubić rytm biegu, Wade stopniowo zaczął zmniejszać prędkość bieżni, samemu zauważając, że koniec testu.

Miles powoli zwalniał, aż bieżnie zatrzymała się kompletnie, a on wraz z nią. Szybko wyjął ustnik i łapczywie zaczął łapać powietrze, starając się wyrównać oddech. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu, serce też szybko doszło do siebie, co Peter obserwował na jednym z monitorów. Niecała minuta i biło tylko nieco szybciej niż normalnie powinno, ale to było dla nich naturalne.

\- Nieźle, całkiem nieźle – pochwalił młodego.

\- Nie tak szybko jak Henry, ale szybko – dodał Wade.

\- Dzięki. – Młody wciąż nieco sapał i wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale nie słaniał się na nogach. Z wdzięcznością przyjął od Deadpoola butelkę wody, gdy ten mu ją podał.

\- W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jak oceniasz zmęczenie mięśni? – spytał Peter odczepiając elektrody od klatki piersiowej chłopaka.

\- Pięć? – odparł niepewnie. – Sześć? Coś takiego.

\- Dobrze – ucieszył się. – Sprintem nie pociągnąłbyś dłużej, ale normalne tempo biegu utrzymałbyś jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

\- Możemy w końcu przejść do ciekawszych rzeczy? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Czy może chcesz tym razem zbadać mój mocz czy coś?

\- Nie bądź taki cyniczny – zwrócił mu uwagę Peter, ale uśmiechnął się mimo to. – Zakładaj ciuchy, jedziemy do naszego tajnego obiektu treningowego.

\- W końcu! – krzyknął uradowany i szybko wyszukał wzrokiem swoje ubrania. – Ale jeśli to znowu podpucha, to wracam do domu.

\- Zbuntowane nastolatki zwykle uciekają z domu, a nie do domu – zdziwił się Wade. – A myślałem, że to milenialsi są pojebani.

\- Ty też jesteś milenialsem, Wade – zauważył Peter.

\- No właśnie!

\- Jestem gotowy! – oznajmił Miles, już ubrany z powrotem.

\- Wow, szybki jesteś – pochwalił Wade i zagarnął go ramieniem. – Do Deadpoolmobilu!

\- Jazda!

Obaj ruszyli przodem, a Peter za nimi i spóźniony dotarł do windy. Wade zamknął mu ją praktycznie przed nosem, machając mu jeszcze ze środka.

\- Dupek – prychnął i zrzucił cywilne ciuchy, po chwili wyskakując przez okno.

Z sąsiedniego budynku, który znajdował się na wprost wjazdu do garażu, wyczekiwał wyjeżdżających Milesa i Deadpoola. W końcu po paru minutach doczekał się Jeepa i od razu poleciał za nim, szybko zniżając lot, aż wreszcie wylądował na dachu.

\- No hej – przywitał się z mężem i Milesem, który wyglądał na nieco zlęknionego. Musiał się nie spodziewać Petera, który z gracją wpełzł przez okno po stronie pasażera i zasiadł obok Deadpoola, do którego się zwrócił: - Wiesz, że to nieładnie zamykać komuś drzwi przed twarzą?

\- To nie ja, to winda – usprawiedliwił się. Jechał szybciej niż za pierwszym razem, gdy wieźli Milesa i nie zwracał większej uwagi na przepisy drogowe.

\- A nie mogłeś zatrzymać drzwi, bo…

\- Przycięłyby mi rękę, stary – wyjaśnił niewinnie.

Peter pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Ah, tak. Zapomniałem, że nie znosisz bólu – odparł z sarkazmem.

\- Właśnie.

\- Trudno jest tak wylądować na jadącym pojeździe? – spytał nagle Miles, pochylając się w stronę przednich siedzeń. – Nie musisz uważać, żeby nie zgnieść dachu? Bo ja czasami jak skaczę z wysokości, to niszczę różne rzeczy. Ostatnim razem rozwaliłem śmietnik. Muszę wiedzieć wszystko.

\- Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie – obiecał mu, rozczulony entuzjazmem młodego. – Ale podoba mi się twoje zaangażowanie.

\- Żartujesz? Lada moment nauczę się huśtać na sieci, oczywiście, że jestem zaangażowany.

\- Żebyś ty się tak w naukę angażował – powiedział z dezaprobatą Deadpool.

\- Mam dobre oceny – oburzył się Miles i popatrzył znów na Petera. – Jedziemy trenować wyrzutnie, prawda? Tak zakładam, ale to może wcale nie to. To jest to?

\- To jest to – odparł, a Miles praktycznie pisnął podekscytowany. – Okej, spokojnie, jeszcze nawet nie zaczęliśmy.

\- Nie ważne, będę jak Spiderman!

Peter z uśmiechem pokręcił głową i popatrzył na męża, który prowadził w skupieniu i nie wtrącił żadnego tekstu. Był tym trochę zdziwiony, ale postanowił nie wnikać tylko odpowiadał na pytania Milesa, który cały czas pytał o szczegóły huśtania się na sieci. Chciał wiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, a on był bardziej niż chętny, by dzielić się tą wiedzą. Zwykle nie miał z kim, Avengers wiedzieli o jego wyrzutniach tyle co nic, bo to że używa ich do walki czy przemieszczania im wystarczyło, ale jak ich używa już ich nie interesowało. Miło było w końcu usłyszeć pytania w stylu: „Jakiego użyć nacisku na spust” zamiast „Mogę wypróbować wyrzutnie?”.  Wreszcie miał okazję wejść w szczegóły, a co najważniejsze, Miles zdawał się wszystko rozumieć.

Dzięki tym pytaniom, udało mu się zabawić młodego w trakcie całej jazdy, aż dojechali na dobrze znane Peterowi i Wade’owi złomowisko. Poza tym, że co jakiś czas było znów otwierane i zamykane, praktycznie nic się w nim nie zmieniło. Dalej było opuszczone i stanowiło idealne miejsce do ćwiczeń, gdy nie mieli ochoty trenować w ośrodku treningowym Avengers albo po prostu chcieli odbyć sparingi na świeżym powietrzu.

\- Czy tutaj jest ten tajny bunkier? – spytał Miles wychodząc z auta z plecakiem w ręce i patrząc ze zdziwieniem na bramę wjazdową na złomowisko.

\- Masz jakąś niezdrową obsesję na punkcie bunkrów – zauważył Wade. – Ja mam tak z taco. Zbierasz karty kolekcjonerskie z bunkrami?

\- To nie bunkier – odpowiedział dzieciakowi Peter, zabierając swój plecak z Jeepa. – To najzwyklejsze złomowisko.

\- Myślałem, że superbohaterowie mają jakieś fajniejsze miejsca na trening.

\- Mamy, ale chyba nie chcesz jeszcze iść do Avengers?

\- Jeszcze? – ucieszył się. – Poznam Avengers?

\- Ekhem, już poznałeś – przypomniał Deadpool. – My też jesteśmy Avengerami.

\- Wy się nie liczycie, pracujecie w duecie.

Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie poirytowani.

\- Za każdym, jebanym, razem – wymamrotał pod nosem najemnik i dalej się bocząc pomaszerował do bramy, na którą szybko się wspiął i przeskoczył na drugą stronę.

\- Obraziłem go? – spytał zmartwiony Miles.

\- Nie przejmuj się, nic mu nie będzie – zapewnił i sam pociągnął nosem. – Ale serio, nie liczymy się?

\- Wiecie o co mi chodzi! – wyjaśnił spanikowany.

Peter zaśmiał się i objął Milesa ramieniem, prowadząc go za najemnikiem.

\- Wyluzuj, młody, tylko żartujemy.

\- W tym problem, nigdy nie wiem kiedy żartujecie, a kiedy jesteście poważni – przyznał i bez żadnego zachęcania wskoczył na szczyt bramy. Peter po chwili do niego dołączył i obaj zeskoczyli po drugiej stronie. – Nie chcę was przez przypadek obrazić i skłonić do zmiany zdania.

\- Rozumiem – zapewnił go. – Ale musiałbyś się bardzo mocno postarać, by nas obrazić. Wiem, że się tak nie zachowujemy, ale jesteśmy dorośli, nie ruszają nas słowa trzynastolatka.

\- Teraz ja się czuję obrażony – burknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Peter wiedział, że tylko żartuje, gdy zauważył jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się nieznacznie. – Dokąd on tak pędzi?

Peter spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył jak Wade znika za zakrętem. Szedł w dobrym kierunku, ale robił to bardzo szybko, w ogóle na nich nie czekając.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Nie wyczuwał zagrożenia, więc nic raczej Wade’a nie zaniepokoiło. On sam też nie był zaniepokojony tym zachowaniem. Deadpool żył we własnym świecie, może właśnie ze sobą rozmawiał albo wydawało mu się, że coś zobaczył. Różne mogły być wytłumaczenia, ale tak długo jak nie prowadziło to do kłopotów, Peter postanowił się nie przejmować.

Dotarli w końcu do hangaru, gdzie Peter stawiał pierwsze kroki w huśtaniu się na sieci. Po tylu latach bardziej przypominał pobojowisko po bitwie niż hangar, bo wiele rzeczy zostało zniszczonych podczas treningów, a ściany i dach miały wszędzie dziury po kulach różnego kalibru.

Miles nie był pod wrażeniem, ale nie skomentował tego miejsca tylko wszedł do środka z Peterem. Wade już na nich czekał, rozsiadł się na jednej z belek pod sufitem i grał na telefonie. Nawet się nie odezwał, gdy weszli.

\- Okej, czas na to, po co tu przyszliśmy – zapowiedział Peter i postawił plecak na ziemi. Miles od razu rzucił swój, znalazł się jak najbliżej i w zniecierpliwieniu obserwował każdy moment wyjmowania zawartości. – Oto i one, młody. Twoje własne wyrzutnie.

Peter podał chłopakowi oba urządzenia, a ten wręcz wyrwał mu je z rąk, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, jakby właśnie dostał wymarzony prezent na święta.

\- Są takie ekstra – westchnął z zachwytem, oglądając wyrzutnie ze wszystkich stron. Były dokładnie takie same jak Petera, tylko mniejsze, by bardziej pasowały na chudszy nadgarstek młodego. – Nie wyglądają nawet na wyrzutnie.

\- Bo musisz je aktywować – poradził mu. – Zauważyłem, że nosisz trochę bransoletek, więc nie ukrywałem ich w żaden sposób jak swoich w rękawiczkach. To twoje zapasowe wyrzutnie, podstawowe będą wszyste w kostium.

\- Mogę je założyć? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony.

\- Oczywiście.

Z uśmiechem patrzył jak Miles zakłada najpierw pierwszą, a potem drugą wyrzutnię. Ciekawy reakcji Wade’a zerknął w górę, ale najemnik dalej ich ignorował. O co mu chodzi, zastanawiał się Peter.

\- Okej, jak je aktywuję?

\- Są sterowane głosem, ale ponieważ nie mam jeszcze próbki twojego głosu, byś tylko ty mógł ich używać, to na razie nauczysz się sterować je ręcznie – wyjaśnił i stanął bliżej chłopaka. – Umieściłem aktywator po zewnętrznej stronie nadgarstków. Musisz tylko stuknąć nimi dwa razy o coś albo o siebie i się aktywują.

Nie czekając, Miles odwrócił dłonie wierzchem do dołu i lekko uderzył wyrzutniami o siebie. Urządzenia natychmiast się rozłożyły, pokazały się panele kontrolujące grubość sieci, wejścia na naboje oraz wysunęły spusty.

Chłopak zaśmiał się radośnie  i znów zaczął podziwiać wyrzutnie, jakby były najpiękniejszymi rzeczami na całym świecie. Widząc jego radość, Peter nie mógł pohamować własnej i po prostu patrzył, czekając jeszcze chwilę z dalszymi instrukcjami, by Miles mógł się nacieszyć nowymi zabawkami.

\- I już, są gotowe do działania? – spytał po chwili dzieciak, patrząc na Petera z podziwem.

\- Mają maksymalnie załadowane naboje z siecią, które zmieniają się automatycznie. Wystarczy tylko nacisnąć spust.

Nie trzeba było tego chłopakowi drugi raz powtarzać. Od razu popatrzył w górę, wycelował w nieświadomego Deadpoola i nacisnął spust wyrzutni. Cienka nić sieci pomknęła w górę i trafiła najemnika w łokieć.

\- Hej! – zawołał i popatrzył na nich groźnie. Miles cofnął się instynktownie i niespokojny patrzył, jak Wade sięga po katanę, którą szybko odciął sieć. Po chwili już go nie było, teleportował się, a sądząc po łoskocie, łaził po dachu, ale i stamtąd po chwili zniknął.

\- Ja… Nie chciałem…

\- W porządku – zapewnił młodego Peter. – Chyba wiem, co mu dolega, to nie przez ciebie.

\- Na pewno? Nie sądziłem, że go to wkurzy, wydaje się taki wyluzowany i nie biorący rzeczy na poważnie.

\- Bo taki jest, po prostu go boli.

To było jedyne aktualne wyjaśnienie tego oschłego zachowania. Blizny musiały się odezwać. Miles pewnie dalej czuł się winny, ale nie mógł nic poradzić akurat na ten problem. Powinien był go ostrzec, że takie dni mogą się zdarzyć, ale nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to tak szybko.

\- Ta sieć?

\- Nie, nie sieć… Wyjaśnię ci kiedy indziej, a teraz skupmy się na twoim treningu. Strzel w ścianę, pokażę ci w praktyce jak łapać sieć po wystrzale.

Miles przytaknął niepewnie, jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc na belkę, na której siedział wcześniej Deadpool. Gdy wystrzelił, Peter strzelił własną siecią i ustawił się zaraz obok chłopaka.

\- Okej, więc musisz być przede wszystkim szybki, w czasie lotu to ważne – tłumaczył mu, a Miles słuchał w skupieniu. – Sieć trzyma dosyć mocno, ale jeśli odpowiednio ruszy nadgarstkiem, jednocześnie zagarniając ją palcem, to złapiesz ją i oderwiesz od wyrzutni. W taki sposób.

Peter zademonstrował ruch, szybko i sprawnie łapiąc sieć w dłoń. Miles od razu powtórzył ruch i udało mu się to samo za pierwszym razem.

\- Zrobiłem to! – ucieszył się.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił. – Gdy już masz sieć w dłoni, cała reszta jest prosta, po prostu się huśtasz albo coś lub kogoś do siebie przyciągasz. Albo siebie do czegoś. Pamiętaj, by zawsze łapać sieć. Gdy jest złączona z wyrzutnią, do jej końca nie dociera powietrze, więc nie może skrzepnąć i nie trzyma tak mocno jak tam, gdzie zetknęła się z celem. Urwie się. Zakrzepnięta sieć utrzyma nie tylko twój ciężar, ale i wielu innych rzeczy.

\- Okej, zapamiętam – obiecał i wystrzelił jeszcze raz, by znów poćwiczyć.

Trenowali tak chwilę, Miles musiał opanować odrywanie sieci do perfekcji jeśli chciał na niej latać i nie ryzykować upadku. Z każdą kolejną próbą był coraz pewniejszy w swoich ruchach, a co najważniejsze szybszy. To był klucz do szybkiego huśtania się po mieście.

Deadpool w pewnym momencie do nich dołączył, akurat kiedy szykowali się do wspinania się po ścianie. Czas na pierwszy próbny lot na krótkim dystansie.

\- Miło znowu mieć widownię – powiedział Peter, gdy zauważył męża. – Poszedłeś po pompony?

Chciał jakoś rozładować napiętą atmosferę. Miles po ponownym pojawieniu się najemnika zrobił się wycofany i obserwował go zmartwiony, pewnie chcąc przeprosić.

\- Się wie! – odparł entuzjastycznie. Jego radosny ton głosu sprawił, że Miles się zrelaksował i nawet uśmiechnął do najemnika. Wade musiał zrozumieć, że to przeprosiny, bo pomachał entuzjastycznie do chłopaka. – A co to w ogóle za konkurencja?

\- Kto szybciej wejdzie na ścianę – odparł Peter

\- Brzmi fajnie – stwierdził znudzonym głosem. – Liczyłem na walkę.

\- Nie rzucajmy młodego na głęboką wodę, co? – zażartował i popatrzył na Milesa. – Gotowy przegrać?

\- Pff, na pewno jestem szybszy od ciebie – powiedział pewny siebie.

\- Zapomniałeś już, że twoje moce nie są w pełni rozwinięte?

\- Byłem całkiem szybki i bez nich – upierał się. – Ja wygram.

\- Wade będzie sędzią.

\- Nie mogę być sędzią i cheerleaderem jednocześnie! – zaprotestował. – Nie byłbym obiektywny! Jazda, Spidey! Zaraz. Czy ja nie kibicuję wtedy wam obu?

\- Technicznie tak – odparł Peter. – Masz już jakiś pseudonim wymyślony, młody?

\- Ciężko wymyślić coś związanego z pająkiem i co nie brzmi głupio – wyznał i westchnął rozczarowany.

\- Hej, nie martw się – pocieszył go Deadpool. – Jakiego byś nie miał pseudonimu, nigdy nie będzie tak zły jak Squirrel Girl.

\- Pocieszyłeś mnie – stwierdził niemrawo.

\- Po co się wysilać? Nazwij się Spiderboy i po problemie.

\- To zbyt dziecinne – skrytykował od razu.

\- Cóż, jesteś dzieckiem – przypomniał Peter. – Wyglądasz jak dzieciak. Nawet jeśli nazwiesz się „dorośle”, nie zmieni to tego, że nikt nie będzie cię za takiego brał.

\- Ale jak nazwę się Spiderboy, to z czasem będę musiał zmienić pseudonim, gdy już dorosnę.

\- O ile dożyjesz – powiedział między kaszlnięciami Deadpool. – Sorki, nie ta dziurka.

Miles opuścił głowę zrezygnowany, a Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie nie wiedząc co zrobić, by młodego pocieszyć. Nie dziwiło ich, że się przejmował, pseudonim był ważny dla bohatera, to było jego drugie imię, w przypadku Milesa to będzie druga tożsamość, która nie tylko ma pomóc ludziom łatwiej go rozpoznać, ale też chronić prawdziwe imię i nazwisko. Poza tym, każdy chce mieć fajny pseudonim.

\- Zrobimy tak – zaczął Peter, pochylając się do Milesa. – Jak wrócimy do naszego apartamentu, pożyczę ci książkę o pająkach. Może coś z łaciny wpadnie ci w oko albo jakaś zwyczajowa nazwa.

\- Oh, gdybyś był starszy, mógłbyś się nazywać Daddy Long Legs! – zauważył Deadpool.

\- Może Silk? – zaproponował Peter.

\- Za bardzo kojarzy się z BDSM.

\- Może tobie.

\- Poza tym, już jest zajęte.

\- Przez kogo? – zdziwił się.

\- Chłopaki, sam sobie poradzę – zapewnił ich Miles. – Możemy przejść do tego wyścigu? Chcę wygrać, co jest nagrodą?

\- Wieczna chwała i połechtane ego? – zaproponował Wade.

\- Wolę coś namacalnego.

\- Stówa? – Peter wyciągnął pomiędzy banknot z ukrytej kieszeni pasa.

\- Zgoda – przytaknął od razu Miles. Dzieciaki tak łatwo jest zmanipulować pieniędzmi.

We dwóch podeszli do jednej ze ścian hangaru. Celem była najbliższa belka znajdująca się pod sufitem. Prosty wyścig, Peter był pewny swego.

\- Przy okazji sprawdzimy twój refleks. Jak Deadpool powie start…

\- Start! – zakrzyknął najemnik i strzelił w powietrze.

Miles natychmiast zaczął się wspinać, podczas gdy Peter wciąż był na ziemi. Zadowolony z siebie dzieciak popatrzył na niego z góry i wyszczerzył się dumnie, dalej pędząc na górę.

Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wszedł na ścianę i kilka pierwszych kroków pokonał pełzając.

\- Za wolno! – krzyknął Miles, będąc już prawie na samej górze.

Nie dawał mu więcej for. Przywierając do ściany niemalże całym ciałem, Peter napiął mięśnie kończyn i wyskoczył w górę, w sekundę pokonując prawie siedem stóp. Bez problemu wylądował na ścianie i znów skoczył. W zaledwie trzech skokach wyprzedził Milesa, wyskakując ponad niego i samą belkę, do której przyciągnął się siecią. Przykucnął na niej i z satysfakcją popatrzył na dzieciaka, który zatrzymał się tuż przed samym końcem i teraz tylko gapił się z niedowierzeniem. 

\- Wiedziałem, że człowiek z mocami pająka wygra! – zawołał z dołu Wade, podskakując z radości. – Dobra robota, Webs! 

Zgorzkniały po przegranej Miles w końcu doczłapał na samą górę i też wszedł na belkę, przykucając obok zadowolonego z siebie Petera.

\- Mówiłeś coś? – zapytał chłopaka.

\- Zamknij się – polecił mu, a Peter roześmiał się i poklepał młodego po plecach.

\- Nie przejmuj się, planowałem to od początku – wyznał mu i puścił mu oczko, które wizjer maski idealnie odtworzył. – Byłeś taki pewny wygranej, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

\- Wiedziałem, że umiesz coś takiego, ale całkiem o tym zapomniałem – wyjaśnił Miles. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- To proste, nauczę cię. – Peter przeskoczył z powrotem na ścianę i zaczął schodzić głową w dół, nie czekając na Milesa, który dołączył dopiero po chwili. Gdy był już na ziemi, chłopak był dopiero w połowie drogi w dół, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego schodził tyłem. – Wiesz, że tak jest wolniej?

\- Nie lubię schodzić głową w dół, mam wrażenie, że zaraz spadnę – wyznał, ostrożnie stawiając stopy.

\- Skoro masz kontrolę nad mocami, to nie masz się czego bać. No chyba że kłamałeś i miewasz problemy.

\- Nie mam – odparł i w tej samej chwili ześlizgnął się nieco po ścianie. Od razu do niej przylgnął i wstrzymał się ze schodzeniem. – Okej, mam. Ale tylko kiedy schodzę. Jak wchodzę w górę, to nie tracę przyczepności.

\- Niepotrzebnie się boisz, to ten strach cię blokuje – wyjaśnił Peter i dołączył do niego na ścianie. Miles powoli się rozluźniał, ale dalej nie schodził. – Obróć się głową w dół.

\- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestował i niepewnie zerknął w kierunku podłogi, gdzie pod ścianą stał Deadpool, pokazujący mu kciuk w górę. – Złapie mnie?

\- Po to tam stoi.

\- Nie kazałeś mu tego zrobić – zauważył podejrzliwie.

\- Nie musiałem, Wade nie jest głupi. – By nieco zachęcić młodego, sam przyjął wymaganą pozycję. – Śmiało, nic ci się nie stanie.

Obiecali go pilnować w czasie patroli, ale to przekładało się też na inne kwestie.

Miles wziął parę głębokich wdechów na uspokojenie i powoli zaczął się obracać głową w dół, mamrocząc cały czas pod nosem, że wszystko jest okej. W pewnym momencie zamknął też oczy, co raczej nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Gdy otworzy je będąc już do góry nogami może się przestraszyć i spaść.

\- Boję się otworzyć oczy – wyznał. Cały się trząsł i Peter miał ochotę przerwać trening, by młody trochę się uspokoił. Najchętniej zrezygnowałby z tej lekcji, ale to było coś, czego Miles musi się nauczyć. Dawało mu znacznie więcej możliwości, zwłaszcza gdy przyjdzie mu atakować. Nie ma lepszego sposobu na rzucenie się na przeciwnika niż skoczenie na niego ze ściany, wykorzystując jak największą siłę odbicia, jakiej można użyć z takiej pozycji. Młody kiedyś to doceni.

\- Pomyśl o czymś, co cię uspokaja – polecił mu Peter. – To może być cokolwiek.

\- Rodzice – odparł od razu. – Zawsze czułem się przy nich bezpiecznie.

\- Nie ma ich tu teraz i nie mogą cię w razie czego złapać, ale jestem ja i Wade, więc nie masz się czego bać.

\- No chyba że będę za wolny i jednak cię nie złapię – stwierdził Wade, a Miles od razu przywarł bliżej ściany. – Oh, mamy go teraz pocieszać, mój błąd! Sorry, Webs!

\- Kretyn – wymamrotał, a Miles zaśmiał się cicho. – Myślisz o rodzicach?

\- Ta – przyznał i znów zaczął się relaksować. – Kiedy mam otworzyć oczy?

\- Kiedy będziesz gotowy. Nie mogę zdecydować za ciebie.

\- Boję się to zrobić – powtórzył. Widać było jak ciężko oddycha z tego całego stresu.

\- Ja też się bałem na początku – pocieszył go Peter. – Ale warto przełamać ten strach. Jeśli to zrobisz, będziesz coraz bliżej zostania superbohaterem.

\- Masz rację – zgodził się z nim. – Boję się, ale to nie przeszkoda.

\- Ani trochę – przytaknął. Może mu się zdawało, ale praktycznie czuł jak moce Milesa w końcu się uspokajają i dostosowują do jego nowego podejścia. – Boisz się, ale to nic, mimo to otwórz oczy. Strach to nic złego, gdy nie dajesz mu się kontrolować.

\- O Jezu, ale pierdolenie – jęknął Wade. – Po prostu je otwórz, teraz!

Miles wykonał polecenie i szybko otworzył oczy, od razu mając widok na podłogę w dole. W pierwszej chwili nic się nie stało i Peter był pewien, że przezwyciężył swój strach, ale potem nagle chłopak się poruszył, a on zorientował się, że młody odkleja się od ściany i koziołkując spada w dół.

Krzycząc, Miles poleciał w dół i w niecałą sekundę znalazł się w ramionach Wade’a, który bez problemu go złapał. Ciężko dysząc, chłopak popatrzył na najemnika, który ostrożnie postawił go na ziemi.

\- To było zabawne – stwierdził Deadpool.

\- Zabawne? – spytał zszokowany Miles i popatrzył w górę na Petera. – Nie zadziałało!

\- Zadziała – zapewnił go, zeskakując do nich. Podszedł do młodego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko. – Kroczek po kroczku, bez pośpiechu. Dasz radę.

\- Kroczek po kroczku – powtórzył, powoli się uspokajając.

\- Wade, zarzuć mu jakąś motywującą piosenkę – zaproponował, wiedząc że mąż na pewno jakąś ma.

\- Czekaj, niech pomyślę – poprosił i zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Mam! _Dumb ways to die_ … Nie, nie działa?

\- Nie potrzebuję muzyki, muszę tylko potrenować – powiedział Miles i odważnie zaczął znów wchodzić na ścianę. – Krok po kroku, tak?

\- Krok po kroku – potwierdził Peter, a Wade przytaknął. – W razie czego cię złapiemy, pamiętaj.

\- Pamiętam – zapewnił i tym razem obrócił się do góry nogami bez zamykania wcześniej oczu. – Ugh. Jest wysoko.

\- Lot po mieście odbywa się jeszcze wyżej – zauważył Deadpool, nim Peter zdążył go uciszyć łokciem w żebra. – Ale z ciebie tsundere.

\- Nie strasz go – rozkazał. Mieli sporo czasu na treningi, ale z doświadczenia wiedział jakie to frustrujące nie móc się czegoś szybko nauczyć.

\- W porządku, nic mi nie jest. – Dobrze młodemu szło, co prawda nie schodził, ale też nie spadł jeszcze, choć patrzył cały czas w dół. – Co się stanie jak puszczę ścianę?

\- Spadniesz – odparł Wade. – Po prostu nie puszczaj jej wszystkimi kończynami na raz. Nie mam mocy pająka, a nawet ja wiem jak to działa, pff.

\- To w sumie dobra rada – stwierdził chłopak i ostrożnie oderwał prawą dłoń od ściany. Jego moc momentalnie zaprotestowała i młody znów runął w dół, znów wpadając najemnikowi w ramiona. – Przynajmniej spróbowałem.

Tym razem Miles nawet nie postawił stopy na ziemi, Wade od razu odstawił go na ścianę i zdeterminowany chłopak spróbował znowu, bojąc się z każdą chwilą coraz mniej, za to będąc coraz bardziej wkurzonym. To był ten dobry typ wkurzenia, sportowy rodzaj złości, który zamiast rozpraszać tylko napędza jeszcze bardziej.

Potrzeba było dokładnie dwudziestu dwóch prób, by Miles bez problemu zszedł ze ściany, poruszając się głową w dół. Uradowany zeskoczył z niej tuż przed podłogą i przeszczęśliwy wyskoczył w górę. Peter i Wade bili mu brawo.

\- Łatwo! – stwierdził po wszystkim i wszedł na ścianę jeszcze raz. Znów zszedł najtrudniejszym dla niego sposobem, choć teraz była to dla niego bułka z masłem. Całkiem sprawnie przeszedł ze ściany od razu na podłogę, dalej pełzając.

\- Dobra robota, młody – pochwalił Peter.

\- Krok po kroku – przypomniał dumny z siebie. Peter cieszył się z jego sukcesu jakby to on sam znów uczył się kontroli nad mocami. – Teraz mogę poćwiczyć skoki w górę ściany.

Nie czekając na instrukcje Petera, Miles wspiął się kawałek na ścianę i spróbował powtórzyć jego wcześniejszy wyczyn. Przez dobrze dopasowane spodnie widać było, jak mięśnie nóg dzieciaka napinają się, gotowe do skoku. Gdy młody wyzwolił całą drzemiącą w nich siłę, nie poleciał jednak w górę, a do tyłu.

Wade pisnął i popędził do przodu, wystawiając ręce przed siebie, w samą porę łapiąc Milesa. Choć „łapać” to za duże słowo. Peter skrzywił się słysząc jęki ich obu, gdy młody wpadł na najemnika i obaj padli na ziemię. Miles od razu się podniósł i otrząsnął, ale Deadpool dalej leżał rozpłaszczony na ziemi, z dzieciakiem siedzącym mu na brzuchu.

\- Czy ja tu jestem tylko w roli poduszki amortyzującej? – zapytał z jękiem, nim zrzucił z siebie zdezorientowanego nieco Milesa.

\- Tak – odparł Peter, skupiając się na młodym. – Wiesz co zrobiłeś źle?

\- Upadłem na kość ogonową? Ałć. – Miles zaczął się masować po obolałym miejscu i nieco kuśtykając podszedł znów do ściany.

\- To też – zgodził się z nim. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Wade odchodzi kawałek dalej, rozmawiając z samym sobą. – Źle nadałeś kierunek odbiciu.

\- To ja muszę jeszcze nadawać kierunek? – zdziwił się, patrząc w górę ściany.

\- Nie stoisz na ziemi, odbicie się w górę ze ściany nie przebiega tak jak gdy stoisz na podłodze – wyjaśnił mu Peter. – Możesz powtórzyć, ile masz lat? Wydawało mi się, że to podstawowa wiedza.

\- Jesteśmy Amerykanami, Amerykanie są głupi – usprawiedliwił się Miles.

\- Nie jesteś czasem pół Latynosem? Oni są mądrzy.

\- Okej, może nie pomyślałem i co z tego? – zapytał zirytowany.

\- Czas zacząć myśleć w każdej sytuacji – poradził mu Peter. – W czasie patroli to ważne.

\- Ale nie jesteśmy na patrolu.

\- Patrol czy nie, naucz się podchodzić do wszystkiego poważnie zawsze. Uratuje ci to życie niejeden raz.

\- Okej – przytaknął. Złość mu przechodziła. – Spróbuję jeszcze raz.

\- Użyj rąk, by wybrać kierunek skoku. Trzymaj się nimi ściany do ostatniej chwili, by zatrzymać odbicie w tył.

\- Okej.

Miles znów zaczął się wspinać. W międzyczasie Peter poszukał wzrokiem męża. Znalazł go w rogu i czytającego gazetę, która leżała tu chyba od paru miesięcy sądząc po wyblakłych stronach. Przynajmniej nie przeszkadzał.

Po raz kolejny Miles potrzebował kilku prób, by nauczyć się nowej sztuczki, ale w końcu udało mu się wyskoczyć poprawnie w górę. Pojawił się jednak nowy problem – przyczepienie się z powrotem do ściany.

Niczym w zwolnionym tempie, Peter widział jak młody uśmiecha się, gdy w końcu wyskoczył do góry. Uśmiech szybko zniknął mu z twarzy, gdy zamiast przylgnąć do ściany jak on wcześniej, praktycznie od razu zaczął spadać w dół.

Peter złapał go, ratując przed bolesnym upadkiem, tak jak kilka poprzednich razy. Musiał zastąpić Wade’a, który dalej czytał gazetę i nie był w ogóle zainteresowany treningiem.

\- Myślałem, że mi się udało – powiedział Miles. Był tak zły z powodu kolejnej nieudanej próby, że tylko skrzyżował ręce na piersi i nawet nie próbował zejść z rak Peterowi.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś, że nasza moc nie działa jak magnes – zaśmiał się, stawiając młodego z powrotem na podłodze. Dalej naburmuszony, Miles popatrzył na niego z dołu, czekając na resztę lekcji. – Musisz dotknąć ściany, Miles.

\- W twoim wykonaniu to wygląda jakbyś się przyciągał do niej – zauważył i ze złości kopnął kawałek betonu, który walał się im pod nogami.

\- Po prostu mam już wprawę i robię to szybko – wyjaśnił. – Nie dam rady zrobić tego wolniej, ale kiedy już lecisz w górę i osiągasz już najwyższy punkt, musisz szybko wygiąć swoje ciało tak, by polecieć trochę do przodu. Gdy już złapiesz się ściany rękoma czy nogami, przyciągasz się jakbyś łapał za drążek. To właśnie ten moment wygląda jakbyś leciał niczym magnes do metalu.

Miles słuchał go w skupieniu, a na koniec pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i spróbował raz jeszcze. Trzy próby później i młody znów był na belce, na którą wspinali się na początku. Uradowany dzieciak postanowił jeszcze raz pochwalić się tym, czego się nauczył i przeskoczył na ścianę, schodząc z niej do góry nogami, aż nie znalazł się znów obok Petera.

\- Idę jak burza! – zauważył dumny z siebie, nie mogąc ustać w miejscu z tej ekscytacji. – Czy możemy w końcu pohuśtać się na sieci? Proszę!

\- Zasłużyłeś, śmigaj na górę – polecił i nie musiał się powtarzać, a Miles wykorzystując nową wiedzę wskoczył szybko na belkę.

\- Szybciej, szybciej – popędzał go, ze zniecierpliwienia przebierając nogami. Gdy tylko Peter znalazł się obok niego na górze, chciał od razu lecieć, ale złapał go za kołnierz koszuli w ostatniej chwili.

\- Wstrzymaj koniom wodze. – Peter zaśmiał się, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Wiesz w ogóle jak się huśtać?

\- Korzystałem z huśtawek.

\- Cóż, to ekstremalna huśtawka. Jeden błąd i nie żyjesz.

\- Nie może być aż takie trudne – stwierdził i popatrzył w dół. – Ty robisz to nawet z ludźmi na plecach.

\- Kwestia wprawy, ale początki nie wyglądały różowo – wyznał mu. – Trenowałem z Wadem. Sekret leży w balansie ciała. Owszem, to zwykłe huśtanie, ale musisz też wiedzieć kiedy wypuścić sieć i jak manewrować w powietrzu, by nie wpadać na wszystko po kolei.

\- Mogę się tego nauczyć.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz, po to tu zresztą jesteśmy. Patrz. – Peter zeskoczył z belki i chwilę po skoku wystrzelił sieć. Przeleciał przez cały hangar, zakręcił ostro przed ścianą i wrócił z powrotem na belkę, cały czas na jednej wysokości, dopiero przed lądowaniem nabierając jej nieco. – Obserwowałeś dokładnie?

\- Myślę, że tak.

\- Okej, no to próbuj. Skocz, wystrzel sieć i huśtaj się. Gdy będziesz w najwyższym punkcie lotu, puszczasz sieć i strzelasz kolejną.

\- Skąd będę wiedział kiedy jest najwyższy punkt? – zapytał, wyjmując notes, by wszystko zapisać.

\- Mówiłeś, że się huśtałeś? – przypomniał, a Miles szybko schował rzeczy do saszetki. – Okej, próbuj, złapię cię w razie czego. Na razie i tak opanujesz tylko huśtanie się do przodu. Pamiętasz jak zrywać sieć?

\- Pamiętam – odpowiedział i wyprostował się. – Krok po kroku.

Te słowa musiały działać bardzo uspokajająco na dzieciaka, bo momentalnie się zrelaksował. Dobrze. Spokój mu się przyda. Peter chciałby mu przekazać więcej wskazówek dotyczących huśtania się, ale tego po prostu trzeba się nauczyć metodą prób i błędów tak jak on to zrobił. Choć musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu nauczyciela tych dziewięć lat temu, kiedy sam się uczył. Udało mu się mimo wszystko, ale pewnie łatwiej byłoby z kimś, kto już umie co nieco.

Nie popędzał Milesa, który nieco zwlekał z zeskoczeniem. Minęła dobra minuta nim chłopak w końcu zrobił krok w przód i tak po prostu runął w dół. Niemal od razu sieć wystrzeliła w górę i trafiła w sufit,  a młody pohuśtał się do przodu całkowicie zestresowany.

Przerażony skulił się, przyciągając kolana do piersi i nie kontrolując w ogóle lotu. Peter już wiedział, że skończy się to upadkiem.

\- Huh, Los Angeles Dodgers przegrali z San Diego Padres – usłyszał nagle w komunikatorze głos męża. Kiedy on włączył urządzenie? – Frajerzy. Hej, co to za krzyk?

Peter nawet nie kłopotał się z ratowaniem Milesa. Gdy tylko zobaczył jak spanikowany Wade rzuca gazetę i biegnie przed siebie, wiedział już, że młody jest w dobrych rękach.

Miles puścił się sieci w najwyższym punkcie, tak jak mu poradził, ale nie wypuścił kolejnej i z krzykiem zaczął spadać. Deadpool zrobił wślizg w ostatniej chwili i znalazł się pod dzieciakiem gdy ten miał już uderzyć w ziemię. Zamiast tego wpadł na ciało najemnika, które było tylko trochę miększe od betonowej podłogi.

\- Homerun! – zakrzyknął Wade, unosząc ręce w górę. Lewy nadgarstek miał nienaturalnie wykrzywiony i Miles patrzył teraz na niego zszokowany. – Co?

\- Ja to zrobiłem? – zmartwił się.

Deadpool spojrzał na złamany nadgarstek, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że coś mu się w ogóle stało.

\- Nie przejmuj się, zagoi się – zapewnił i szarpnął ręką. Kość chrupnęła głośno, mrożąc krew w żyłach, ale była już na swoim miejscu, a Wade bez problemu mógł obracać nadgarstkiem dookoła. – Widzisz?

\- To jest straszniejsze niż pokazuje telewizja – stwierdził i zszedł z najemnika, ruszając od razu z powrotem na górę. – Co zrobiłem źle?

\- Wszystko – odparł Peter, czekając aż Miles się wespnie. – Kulenie się jest wskazane tylko wtedy, gdy zamierzasz skoczyć na bombę. Albo gdy unikasz ataku. Musisz być wyprostowany, żeby nadawać sobie pędu. Dzięki temu huśtasz się szybciej. Skoczymy teraz razem. Gotowy? Skacz.

Skoczyli jednocześnie, Miles od razu wystrzelił sieć, z czym Peter zwlekał.

\- Za szybko – poinformował go, dopiero teraz wypuszczając własną sieć.

Młody znów doleciał do najwyższego punktu, puścił się i choć teraz spróbował wystrzelić sieć, to poległ jeśli chodzi złapanie jej i ponownie spadł. Tym razem złapał go Peter, trafiając go pajęczyną w stopę. Miles zadyndał do góry nogami nad ziemią i ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Uuu, pinata! – ucieszył się Wade, a spanikowany Miles szybko wspiął się na sieci na bezpieczną wysokość.

\- Jeszcze raz! – zarządził Peter.

I tak minęło im kilka godzin. Miles co chwile skakał z belki i próbował się huśtać, spadał, Peter albo Wade go łapali i wszystko zaczynało się od początku. To był monotonny trening. Po pierwszej godzinie Peter zaczął tracić cierpliwość, ale nie okazywał tego tylko jak na dobrego nauczyciela przystało, dalej dawał wskazówki.

Miles nie zawsze brał je pod uwagę, bo sam był sfrustrowany swoimi porażkami i chciał po prostu jak najszybciej się wszystkiego nauczyć. Gdy po raz kolejny spadł, wrzasnął zły, gdy tylko był już bezpiecznie na ziemi, odstawiony tam przez Deadpoola, który też zaczął krzyczeć. Peter im zazdrościł, też miał na to ochotę, ale nie chciał psuć sobie wizerunku spokojnego mentora.

Jakieś postępy były, ale nigdy nie wszystkie na raz. Gdy Miles leciał prosto tak jak powinien, to nie łapał się drugiej sieci. A gdy łapał się sieci, to źle się huśtał i wszystko znowu kończyło się tak samo.

W końcu, po kto wie ilu próbach, gdy Peter był już gotowy rwać sobie włosy z głowy, Miles przeleciał idealnie pierwszy odcinek, wystrzelił kolejną sieć w odpowiednim momencie i leciał dalej. Patrzył na to w szoku, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że w końcu się udało. Trzymał kciuki, by nie był to jednorazowy wybryk. Wszystko wciąż mogło się jeszcze popsuć i wręcz na to czekał, ale nie. Miles doleciał do ściany, która była celem przez te wszystkie godziny. Nieco z problemami, ale wylądował na niej.

Gdy się odwrócił, nawet z dawną wadą wzroku Peter dostrzegłby jego szeroki uśmiech, który miał teraz na twarzy.

\- Taaak! – zakrzyknął z radością i ulgą w głosie.

\- Tak jest! – odpowiedział mu Wade, wyciągając pistolety. – W końcu, kurwa!

Kule zaczęły latać w powietrzu, ale ani Peter ani Miles się tym nie przejęli. Udało mu się, przeleciał przez cały hangar i wylądował po drugiej stronie.

\- Dasz radę wrócić?! – zawołał.

\- Tak, chyba już wiem na czym to polega! – odkrzyknął i nie zwlekając ruszył w drogę powrotną, znów przebywając ją bez żadnych problemów. Peter nie był w stanie opisać dumy, która właśnie go rozpierała. Udało mu się. Nauczył Milesa huśtania na sieci. To wciąż nie był koniec, ale teraz kiedy umiał już lecieć prosto, cała reszta pójdzie z górki. – Wooo! To jest jednak proste, kiedy już załapiesz o co chodzi.

\- Nie ciesz się za bardzo, jeszcze nauka skręcania i akrobacji przed tobą – przypomniał mu, choć sam chwilę temu cieszył się jak głupi.

\- Nieważne, udało mi się! Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobiłem, ale udało mi się! Dziękuję!

Peter nie spodziewał się uścisku ze strony młodego i w pierwszej chwili znieruchomiał, nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć. W końcu jednak się otrząsnął z początkowego szoku i odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Nie ma za co, młody – odparł i odchylił się do tyłu. – Uwaga.

Miles wrzasnął przerażony, gdy runęli w dół. Wciąż trzymając chłopaka jedną ręką, drugą Peter wystrzelił sieć i obaj przelecieli przez kawałek hangaru.

\- Jesteś szalony?! – krzyknął chłopak, trzymając się go kurczowo.

\- To było szalone? Co powiesz na to?

Bez żadnego innego ostrzeżenia puścił Milesa, radząc mu jeszcze, by wystrzelił sieć. Chłopak usłuchał i z małymi problemami naprostował lot, huśtając się nieco za Peterem i niżej niego. Przez chwilę wyglądał na przerażonego, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę co zrobił, uśmiechnął się uradowany i zaśmiał.

\- To jest ekstra! – zawołał i wylądował na ścianie obok Petera. – Jeszcze raz!

\- Ścigamy się do ściany? – zaproponował, a Miles nie czekając na niego od razu wystartował.

Śmiejąc się, Peter ruszył za nim, celowo nie doganiając go, ale depcząc młodemu po piętach, by wywrzeć na nim presję. Tak się szybciej wszystkiego nauczy.

Teraz gdy Miles umiał już się prosto huśtać, wprowadzili do lekcji naukę skręcania. Z opanowaniem tego poszło już szybciej. Młody latał nieco koślawo, ale latał i ciągle próbował czegoś nowego, a to huśtać się szybciej, a to usiłował naśladować ruchy, które pewnie zauważył u Petera na filmikach z Internetu.

\- Piąteczka! – rzucił mu wyzwanie Peter, gdy przelatywali obok siebie, zmierzając w przeciwnych kierunkach.

Młody wystawił rękę i zbili piątkę, ale wybiło to chłopaka z rytmu. Przestraszony złapał sieć oburącz i zawisł w jednym miejscu, dyndając nad ziemią, dopóki nie zaczął się znów huśtać i ruszył znowu przed siebie.

Latał tak dookoła hangaru, nabierając wprawy i naturalności w ruchach. Huśtał się też coraz pewniej i szybciej, trafiając sieciami dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał idealnie, ale Peter widział popełniane przez niego błędy. Wciąż był strasznie sztywny, za dużo się rozglądał, spóźniał się ze strzałem, tracił wysokość i kurs, zwłaszcza gdy wchodził w zakręty, co szło mu dość niezgrabnie i kończyło się obijaniem się o ściany, ale chwilowo mu tego nie mówił, by nie psuć mu humoru.   

Najważniejsze, że załapał podstawy, doszlifowanie techniki przyjdzie z czasem, teraz niech się młody cieszy, a prawdziwy test zaliczy w terenie. Huśtanie się w hangarze, gdzie wiatr czy gęściej rozstawione przeszkody nie wpływają na lot i tak nie nauczy go wszystkiego, zwłaszcza wyeliminowania każdego z błędów zauważonych przez Petera. Niektórych rzeczy musisz się po prostu nauczyć w głębokiej wodzie. Nie ważne jak dobrze jeździsz po placu, prawdziwy test to wyjechanie na ulice i dołączenie do ruchu drogowego, gdzie trzeba wziąć pod uwagę coś więcej niż tylko znajdujące się zawsze w tym samym miejscu pachołki.

Miles pewnie huśtałby się tak do końca dnia, ale powoli kończyły im się naboje. Przede wszystkim jednak młody się po prostu zmęczył, bo huśtanie się na sieci było męczące, gdy nie robiło się tego regularnie. Bardzo niezgrabnie wylądował bez ostrzeżenia na ziemi i cały zdyszany pochylił się do przodu, łapiąc oddech. Widząc to Peter wylądował obok niego, bawiąc się do tej pory równie dobrze co chłopak. A Miles był w naprawdę dobrym humorze. Jeśli taką radość czerpał ze zwykłego robienia kółeczek, Peter nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jaki będzie wniebowzięty, gdy nauczy się różnych akrobacji.   

\- Masz dość? – spytał go. On sam nie był zmęczony, ale dla niego takie proste huśtanie to nic trudnego.

\- Muszę tylko chwilę odpocząć – odparł, dalej trochę zdyszany.

\- Chyba trochę dłużej niż chwilę – zauważył rozbawiony i poklepał chłopaka po plecach. – Wrócimy do domu, zjemy coś, bo na pewno jesteś głodny, a potem ruszymy na sieci w miasto.

\- Poważnie? – ucieszył się.

\- Idzie ci dobrze w hangarze, więc w terenie też powinno ci dobrze pójść – stwierdził. Im szybciej się młody nauczy huśtania po mieście, tym szybciej będzie mógł do nich dołączyć na patrolu. Nie że gonił ich czas, choć Miles pewnie tak uważał, ale z widmem Smythe’iego nad głową lepiej by było, żeby Miles był jak najszybciej przygotowany na wszystko. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Naprawdę idzie mi dobrze? – zapytał niedowierzająco.

\- Parę rzeczy jest do poprawy, ale jak już załapałeś podstawy, to i resztę załapiesz.

\- Na początku się frustrowałem, zacząłem myśleć, że to jednak nic fajnego, ale teraz gdy już umiem huśtać się prosto… - Peter popatrzył na chłopaka sceptycznie, słysząc „prosto” – to jest naprawdę fajne.

\- To moja ulubiona umiejętność – wyznał Peter. – A to nawet nie jest moc jako taka, po prostu się tego uczysz. Ale nie ma nic lepszego niż lot nocą przez miasto, kiedy nic ani nikt nie może cię zatrzymać. No, prawie nikt i nic.

Miles chyba nie dosłyszał ostatniego zdania, bo jego oczy zaiskrzyły po usłyszeniu tego opisu. Peter już nie mógł się doczekać jego radości, gdy będzie doświadczał pierwszego lotu przez miasto. On swój zapamięta na zawsze i chciał dzielić z Milesem ten wspaniały dla niego moment. Zobaczyć jego reakcję, kogoś kto jak nikt inny zrozumie jak wiele znaczy dla niego latanie na sieci.

\- Huśtanie na sieci jest niesamowite – przyznał Miles. Oddychał już normalnie, ale twarz miał dalej nieco przyciemnioną od rumieńców, pewnie z emocji. – W życiu nie przeżyłem czegoś lepszego, a myślałem, że wspięcie się po raz pierwszy na wysoki budynek albo pokonanie pierwszego przestępcy to było coś.

\- Przed tobą wiele wspaniałych, pierwszych razy, jakby to powiedział Wade – zaśmiał się Peter i potargał młodemu włosy. – Będziesz miał co wspominać na starość.

\- Dobrze, że do tego jeszcze trochę czasu – odparł, także się śmiejąc. Peter lubił tego dzieciaka coraz bardziej, był tak pozytywnie nastawiony do życia i taki uroczy. Gdyby miał mieć syna, chciałby żeby był taki jak Miles. – Skoro o Deadpoolu mowa, gdzie on jest?

Peter momentalnie przestał się uśmiechać, gdy rozejrzał się po hangarze i nigdzie nie dostrzegł męża.

\- Wade? – odezwał się, korzystając przy okazji z komunikatora, ale najemnik albo był za daleko, by odpowiedzieć albo wyłączył komunikator po swojej stronie, bo nie było nawet połączenia.

\- Myślisz, że coś mu się stało? – zmartwił się Miles, podchodząc bliżej Petera, który zdał sobie sprawę, że młody szuka u niego schronienia.

\- Nie – odparł, ale na wszelki wypadek skupił się na swoim zmyśle. Nic, cisza. Żadnego zagrożenia. Wade musiał po prostu znowu gdzieś zawędrować. Może się znudził, gdy huśtali się przez dobrą godzinę po hangarze. – Nie sądzę.

Jak mógł w ogóle przegapić zniknięcie Deadpoola? To przecież wielki koleś w kostiumie, który rzuca się w oczy, a on był dodatkowo bardzo spostrzegawczy. Powinien był zauważyć jego wyjście, ale był chyba za bardzo skupiony na wygłupach z Milesem.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – wyznał młody i od razu ruszył za Peterem, gdy ten zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia, zabierając po drodze ich plecaki.

\- Pewnie jest przy aucie i tam zasnął – wytłumaczył męża Peter, choć nie był pewny co o tej całej sytuacji myśleć.

Niby wiedział, że nic się nie stało, zmysł przecież siedział cicho, a nie ostrzegał go tylko przed niebezpieczeństwem zagrażającym jemu, ale też jego bliskim. Mimo to trochę się martwił. Racjonalność nie miała racji bytu, gdy w grę wchodziła troska o męża, nawet nieśmiertelnego. Jakoś mniej go ruszało zdrowie Wade’a, gdy to on sam robił sobie krzywdę, przypadkowo czy celowo.

Wrócili spacerkiem do bramy wejściowej na złomowisko. Miles praktycznie deptał mu po piętach i rozglądał się cały czas niespokojnie. Nawet go to cieszyło, bo  to znaczyło, że młody będzie też tak reagował w naprawdę niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, więc nie narazi się niepotrzebnie w czasie walki. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że w przypadku niepokojącej sytuacji jego pierwszym instynktem jest zbliżyć się do dorosłej i bardziej doświadczonej osoby.

Peter nie rozglądał się tak intensywnie jak chłopak, ale też miał oko na otoczenie. Był pewien, że Deadpool zaraz skądś na nich wyskoczy i że to jakiś jego żart, by ich wystraszyć, co pewnie by mu się udało, bo zmysł nie reagował na Wade’a tak jak na innych ludzi, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Nie czuł się też obserwowany, wiec najemnika nigdzie obok nich nie było. Musiał więc być w samochodzie. Albo zasnął gdzieś koło hangaru i został z tyłu.

Był wręcz tego pewny, gdy dotarli wreszcie do bramy i nie dostrzegli nigdzie Deadpoola. Ani po stronie złomowiska, ani na zewnątrz.

\- No, to tutaj go nie ma – westchnął Peter. Był trochę poirytowany zachowaniem męża. Odkąd tu przyjechali zachowywał się na zmianę normalnie i dziwnie, nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodzi, ale zaczynał wątpić w pierwszą teorię.

\- Zabrał auto.

\- Co?

\- Zabrał auto – powtórzył Miles i wskazał na miejsce, gdzie wcześniej stał Jeep, a teraz zostały tylko ślady opon po ostrym zrywie.

Peter wpatrywał się osłupiały w to miejsce, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że od razu tego nie zauważył. Poczuł się jak głupek. Gdy już oprzytomniał, popatrzył w stronę miasta. Miasta oddalonego kawał drogi stąd i bez żadnych wysokich obiektów, pomiędzy którymi mogliby się huśtać. Były słupy wysokiego napięcia, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

Sfrustrowany, wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Ich jedynym wyjściem było dojście do drogi, po której na pewno coś będzie jechało i złapanie stopa.

\- Wolisz spacer czy stopa? – spytał dzieciaka.

\- Może autobus? – zaproponował w zamian i wskazał na przystanek znajdujący się niedaleko.

\- Od kiedy jeździ tędy autobus? – zdziwił się Peter. Nie pamiętał tego, ale z drugiej strony zawsze przyjeżdżał tu samochodem, więc nie zwracał uwagi na przystanki.

\- Od dwóch lat? – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Moja babcia nim do nas zawsze przyjeżdżała.

\- Ta nieżywa?

\- Dokładnie tak.

\- Okej, no to autobus. Zasłoń twarz, nie chcę żeby ktoś cię ze mną zobaczył – polecił, podając chłopakowi plecak.

Miles przytaknął, od razu naciągnął komin, zarzucił na siebie bluzę z kapturem i założył okulary na oczy. Był teraz kompletnie nierozpoznawalny. I powoli duszony, bo było trochę gorąco.

Usatysfakcjonowany Peter też naciągnął maskę i razem z Milesem ruszył w stronę przystanku, w myślach przeklinając Wade’a i jego dziwne zachowanie. Będzie się z nim musiał rozmówić, gdy już wrócą do domu. Mógłby to zrobić przez telefon, ale nie chciał być niepoważny. Zdecydował się jednak zadzwonić, by chociaż spróbować się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Dodzwoniłeś się do najemnika Deadpoola. Raczej nie przyjmuje już zleceń, ale jeśli nic nie powiesz mojemu mężowi, to możemy się dogadać. Bip.

\- Cześć, Wade, tu twój mąż – przywitał się zirytowanym głosem. – Zastanawiam się, um… Gdzie jest samochód? I gdzie ty jesteś? Oddzwoń do mnie jak najszybciej, a najlepiej po nas przyjedź zanim nasz syn nabawi się udaru słonecznego.

\- Żaden syn – wymamrotał Miles.

\- A i twój syn twierdzi, że już nie jest twoim synem. Gratulację, zraziłeś go do siebie. Ale serio, oddzwoń i daj znać gdzie jesteś – poprosił wzdychając. Czuł jak zirytowanie zostaje zastąpione niepokojem. – Martwię się. Pa.

Chciał być zły, naprawdę chciał, ale taka ucieczka była do Wade’a niepodobna. Dalej nie sądził, by ktoś mu coś zrobił, ale coś ewidentnie było nie tak.  

\- Nie wyglądasz na aż tak zmartwionego – zauważył Miles. Szli powoli w stronę przystanku, nie spiesząc się zbytnio.

Peter czuł się dziwnie na tak otwartej przestrzeni. Nie miał problemu z chodzeniem w kostiumie po ulicy w Nowym Jorku, ale tam wszyscy go znali i jego widok, nawet na ziemi, nie był niczym nietypowym. Tak daleko od miasta Spiderman był rzadkością i od razu rzucał się w oczy. Nie że nie robił tego na co dzień w tym kolorowym stroju, ale teraz wyróżniał się bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Deadpool jest dużym chłopcem, potrafi o siebie zadbać – odparł. Miles miał rację. Nie denerwował się aż tak, ale wolałby wiedzieć co się dzieje z Wadem.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać?

\- Już to zrobiłeś.

\- Ugh. Jesteś gorszy niż mój tata – poskarżył się. Poirytowany i z zasłoniętymi ustami brzmiał jak małe dziecko chowające się przed rodzicami pod kołdrą.

\- Jestem twoim tatą – powiedział z powagą, ale szybko zrobiło mu się głupio, gdy nawet przez okulary wyczuł zażenowane spojrzenie Milesa. –  Okej, o co chcesz zapytać?

\- Kiedy pobierałeś mi krew, czemu Deadpool tak się bał igły?

Spodziewał się, że to pytanie może kiedyś paść. Miles wyglądał na bystrego chłopaka, może nie znał Wade’a długo, ale nawet ślepy zauważyłby, że podczas pobierania krwi najemnik zachowywał się nietypowo. Młody pewnie czekał na idealny moment, by o to zachowanie zapytać.

\- Nie powiem ci wiele, bo to nie ja powinienem decydować ile wiesz. – Nie miał pojęcia czy Wade będzie czuł się komfortowo z tym, że Miles będzie wiedział o jego tragedii. Na pewno to wpłynie na to, jak młody będzie go postrzegał jako osobę, jak będzie się do niego zwracał, a Deadpool na pewno nie chciał, by ktoś się nad nim użalał. Zwłaszcza dzieciak, który traktował go jak idola. – Wade’a kiedyś zranili doktorzy i od tego czasu nie ufa niczemu co z nimi związane.

\- Ale przecież to ty pobierałeś krew, a nie ktoś obcy – zauważył zmieszany.

\- Wade mi ufa, ale to jest kwestia traumy, a ją nie łatwo pokonać – wyjaśnił. Może gdyby Wade poszedł do psychologa i zaczął terapię, to radziłby sobie teraz ze swoimi traumami lepiej. Albo doprowadziłby psychologa do szaleństwa. Ta druga opcja była nawet bardziej prawdopodobna.

\- Dlatego chciał mnie potrzymać za rękę? – domyślił się chłopak.

Peter przytaknął.

\- Chciał się upewnić, że nic ci nie będzie. Już się o ciebie troszczy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że teraz nic mu nie jest – wyznał autentycznie przejęty. W przeciwieństwie do Petera nie mógł mieć pewność, że z Deadpoolem wszystko w porządku, przynajmniej fizycznie.

\- Na pewno jest cały – zapewnił.

Doszli wreszcie do przystanku, którym była pojedyncza ławeczka i stojący obok znak z wywieszonym rozkładem jazdy. Peter popatrzył o której będzie autobus jadący do Nowego Jorku i dokąd dokładnie jedzie. Mieli szczęście, jeden jadący do Staten Island przyjedzie za około dziesięć minut. Wciąż będą musieli pokonać kawałek drogi, ale przynajmniej w okolicy, którą Peter dobrze znał. No i będzie mógł użyć sieci.

Oszczędzi ten jeden raz podróży Milesowi i zabierze go do Manhattanu na plecach. Obawiał się, że gdyby pozwolił młodemu samemu lecieć, to lecieliby jakieś trzy godziny. Chłopak jeszcze nie był gotowy na takie długie i skomplikowane podróże w miejscach, gdzie nie zawsze są wysokie budynki. Jego pierwszy lot próbny po mieście musi się odbyć wśród wieżowców gdzie margines błędu jest większy a ryzyko wpadnięcia na samochód mniejsze.

Obaj usiedli na ławce. Nie miał pojęcia jak Miles, ale on czuł się niezręcznie. Wyglądali jak cosplay’erzy w drodze na Comic Con. Jeśli ktoś z pobliskich domostw ich teraz widział, musieli dla tego kogoś wyglądać naprawdę głupio.

On musiał się martwić tylko tym, że wygląda jak idiota, tymczasem biedny Miles oddychał ciężko w swoim przebraniu, w którym było mu zdecydowanie za gorąco. Chętnie pozwoliłby mu chociaż trochę się odsłonić i pozostawić zasłoniętą tylko twarz, ale nie chciał ryzykować. Z drugiej strony nie chciał też ryzykować przegrzania. Muszą jak najszybciej załatwić młodemu jego własny strój, w którym w lato będzie mu chłodniej, a w zimę dość ciepło, by nie odmroził sobie nic na patrolach.

\- Nie potrafię go rozgryźć – odezwał się znów nagle Miles. Peter mruknął i popatrzył na niego. –  Deadpoola.

Uśmiechnął się pod maską słysząc to.

\- Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni – pocieszył go. – Nie przejmuj się, nawet ja go nie rozumiem większość czasu.

Przez lata całkiem nieźle nauczył się czytać Wade’a, ale skoro nawet Wade’a nie wiedział czasami co robi i o czym właściwie gada, to jak ktoś inny miałby wiedzieć? Nic dziwnego, że Taskmaster dostawał szału ilekroć musiał z najemnikiem walczyć.

\- Jest… dziwny – stwierdził, chwilę szukając odpowiedniego słowa, choć „dziwny” nie oddawało w pełni tego jaki był Deadpool. – W jedne chwili wydaje się, jakby nie mógł skrzywdzić muchy, a w drugiej czuję się jakby miał mi zaraz poderżnąć gardło.

Peter prychnął rozbawiony. Znał to uczucie.

\- Wade nie poderżnie ci gardła, słowo – obiecał. Miles popatrzył na niego nieprzekonany. – Choć to prawda, że pomimo bycia bohaterem dalej jest niebezpieczny. Trzeba po prostu nauczyć się czytać jego nastroje, wiedzieć kiedy możesz podejść, a kiedy lepiej zostawić go w spokoju. Wade jest brutalny na co dzień, gdyby nie ja, pewnie mordowałby połowę przestępców, ale w takiej zwykłej walce jeszcze rozróżnia wrogów od przyjaciół. Kiedy się boi albo jest wściekły, naprawdę wściekły, może wpaść w szał zabijania. W takiej chwili tylko ja mogę do niego podejść i go dotknąć, każda inna osoba straciłaby rękę. Albo życie.

Na szczęście zdarzyło się to jak dotąd tylko raz i miało katastrofalne skutki dla reputacji Wade’a. Przez cały miesiąc media zastanawiały się, czy powinno się dalej pozwalać Deadpoolowi dbać o bezpieczeństwo ludzi, gdy w każdej chwili może stać się maszyną do zabijania. Z czasem i dzięki heroicznej akcji podczas jednego pożaru, panika opadła, a mieszkańcy wrócili do kochania najemnika, ale to był dla Wade’a ciężki miesiąc. Peter nie chciał nigdy więcej powtórki.

\- Aż tak bardzo cię kocha, co? – zapytał z podziwem Miles.

\- To już bardziej uzależnienie – przyznał szczerze i bez przesadzania. – Wade kojarzy mnie ze stabilizacją i spokojem, więc nie pozbędzie się mnie ze swojego życia nawet w największym szale. Także nie przejmuj się, Wade w życiu nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Przynajmniej dopóki jesteś dzieckiem.

Młody prychnął.

\- To mnie pocieszyłeś.

\- Żartuję – obiecał rozbawiony. – Nie skrzywdzi cię. Nie z własnej woli. Lubi cię.

\- Ja też go lubię. Jest super. Trochę dziwny, ale ogólnie fajny.  Jest zabawny.

\- Nie mów mu tego, bo nigdy nie przestanie rzucać sucharami – poprosił przerażony.

\- Daję słowo – poprzysiągł z ręką na sercu. – Chyba nie zrobiłem dzisiaj nic złego, by doprowadzić go do ucieczki, prawda? To że zniknął, to nie moja wina?

\- Na pewno nie – zapewnił od razu. Nie chciał by młody obwiniał się o coś, na co nie miał najmniejszego wpływu, nawet jeśli mogło to tak wyglądać. – Tak jak mówisz, Wade jest dziwny, ma swoje humory. Czasami bez powodu mu odbija, musisz do tego przywyknąć i nie obwiniać się na zapas. Na pewno nie zraziłeś go do siebie ani go nie rozzłościłeś.

\- Okej – odparł, ale nie brzmiał na pocieszonego. – Chciałem zapytać tak dla pewności.

\- Na pewno jak go znowu spotkamy, to zobaczysz, że nic do ciebie nie ma za dzisiaj.

Co prawda nie wiedział co sprawiło, że Wade zwiał, ale tego że to nie wina Milesa, był stuprocentowo pewny.

Nie rozmawiali już więcej, Miles zajął się zapisywaniem czegoś w swoim notesie, zapewne wskazówek na temat swoich mocy, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, gdy Peter zerknął na chwilę. On sam próbował jeszcze raz dodzwonić się do męża, ale po raz kolejny mógł tylko zostawić wiadomość głosową.

\- Nie wiem co cię napadło, ale zabranie samochodu, gdy jesteśmy na odludziu, to był bardzo słaby ruch – powiedział mu, maszerując w tę i we w tę z nerwów. – Minął już tydzień, kończy nam się woda. Nie wiem czy przetrwamy.

Miles popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, ale dał mu znać ręką, by się nie odzywał.

\- Jestem bardzo blisko zrobienia Wilsona. Co byłoby dziwne, bo to nasze nazwisko, ale od tego gorąca już mi odbija. Przyślij ekipę ratunkową jak najszybciej, nie chce skończyć jak ci z _Lost_. Dzięki, pa.

Rozłączył się, czując na sobie krytyczne spojrzenie młodego. Co miał powiedzieć? Do Deadpoola trzeba mówić jego językiem. Na szczęście chłopak postanowił nie komentować.

 - W końcu! – odetchnął z ulgą Miles, gdy zobaczyli nadjeżdżający autobus. – Myślisz, że mają w nim klimę?

\- Oby. Niesienie cię omdlałego przez miasto było dziwne w oczach ludzi.

Miles poderwał się z ławki i obaj zatrzymali się przy krawężniku, do którego właśnie podjechał autobus. Wychodził z niego jakiś facet, który zatrzymał się w połowie schodów, gdy zobaczył kto przed nim stoi. Peter odsunął się na bok, by pozwolić mu przejść, ale mężczyzna ani drgnął i gapił się tylko z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Co tam? – spytał go Peter i puścił mu oczko wizjerem maski.

Facet prawie zleciał wtedy ze schodów. Potykając się o własne nogi odsunął się od autobusu, oglądając się co chwilę za siebie. Miles zaśmiał się z jego reakcji i podążył za Peterem do środka pojazdu.

\- Dwa normalne poproszę – powiedział do kierowcy, podając mu dziesięć dolarów. 

Kierowca nawet na nich nie spojrzał, gdy wyciągnął dwa bilety. Zrobił to dopiero, gdy przyjmował pieniądze. Spotkali się u niego z tą samą reakcją co u poprzedniego mężczyzny. Kierowca zamarł z biletami w dłoni i z drugą ręką wyciągniętą do pieniędzy.

Peter poczekał chwilę, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że facet nie ruszy się dalej, wyciągnął mu ostrożnie bilety z ręki i podał jeden Milesowi.

\- Reszty nie trzeba, dzięki – powiedział jeszcze kierowcy nim pokierował dzieciaka przed sobą na sam koniec autobusu.

Pozostali pasażerowie przyglądali im się zaskoczeni, obracając się za nimi, gdy przechodzili, aż usiedli na samym końcu. Siedząca rząd przed nimi kobieta zerkała to na Milesa, to na Petera, który skinął na nią głową. Zawstydzona odwróciła się z powrotem do przodu, ale nie na długo. Nawet kierowca dalej się gapił zamiast jechać. Zaczynało się robić niezręcznie.

Nieśmiało, Miles pomachała pasażerom nim skulił się za jednym z siedzeń, tak że było widać tylko Petera, który z rękoma położonymi na kolanach, zaczął się bawić kciukami, starając się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na współpasażerów.

Kierowca napatrzył się jako pierwszy. Dalej zszokowany westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę przedniej szyby.

\- Pierdolony Nowy Jork – wymamrotał i w końcu ruszył.

Jeden po drugim, pasażerowie przestawali się gapić, choć okazjonalnie dalej się odwracali. Raz Peter zauważył nawet jak zza jednego fotela wystaje telefon. Bycia na YouTubie mogą być już pewni.

\- Szlag by cię, Wade – wymamrotał pod nosem i cały sztywny patrzył przed siebie, chcąc by ta podróż skończyła się jak najszybciej.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter myślał już, że autobus nigdy się nie zatrzyma, że będzie krążył jak w _Speed_ tylko bez bomby zamontowanej gdzieś w środku, a oni staną się mobilną atrakcją okolic Nowego Jorku. Może nie jechali tak długo jak mu się wydawało, ale na pewno była to bardzo niezręczna podróż. Zamiast się przyzwyczaić do widoku dwóch przebierańców w autobusie i zostawienia ich w spokoju, ludzie stali się odważniejsi w swej ciekawości i podchodzili coraz bliżej. Zwykle Peter nie miał z tym problemu, był przyzwyczajony że fani, najczęściej turyści, chcą do niego podejść, zamienić parę słów, zrobić zdjęcie, poprosić o autograf czy dotknąć go w mniej lub bardziej odpowiednich miejscach na ciele. Zdarzało mu się nawet celowo schodzić do ludzi i przebywać z nimi trochę, by wzbudzać jak największe zaufanie i pokazać, że superbohaterowie to tacy sami ludzie jak każdy inny.

Różnica między tymi dwoma przypadkami jest jednak taka, że gdy to on jest inicjatorem kontaktów z fanami, zawsze ma możliwość szybkiej ucieczki w razie potrzeby. Teraz był zamknięty i nie miałby jak zwiać, gdyby sytuacja zrobiła się niekomfortowa, a taka się powoli robiła.

Ale to nic, on sobie poradzi, miał doświadczenie z nieprzyjemnymi fanami. Gorzej było z Milesem, który też stał się obiektem zainteresowania współpasażerów. Nikt go nie kojarzył, wszyscy byli ciekawi kto to taki i gapili się na niego, nie przejmując się tym, że stresują biednego dzieciaka, który chował się jak tylko mógł przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami, najczęściej za swoim notesem, w którym zaczął bazgrać na marginesach.  

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że chłopak musi się przyzwyczaić tak czy inaczej, że niedługo będzie to dla niego norma. Nie. Daredevil świetnie sobie radził unikając światła reflektorów, to samo Strange, Natasha, Bruce czy Sam. Żaden bohater nie ma obowiązku być przy okazji celebrytą. Peter i Wade wybrali sobie takie życie, bo jak to ujął najemnik są „atencjuszami gotowymi sprzedać się dla uwagi”. Miles wcale nie musiał do nich dołączać jeśli nie chciał. A sądząc po jego reakcji na uwagę współpasażerów, to nawet bardzo nie chciał.

Nie że ludzi to obchodziło. Niektórzy dali im spokój, ale część była bardzo zdeterminowana, by podejść jak najbliżej i sprawdzić jaki jest limit ich cierpliwości i gdzie leży granica ich przestrzeni osobistej. 

Miles przez większość jazdy starał się siedzieć w swojej bezpiecznej bańce. Nie chcąc go rozpraszać, Peter nie zaczął z nim żadnej rozmowy, zresztą i tak nie chciał, by ktoś ich słuchał. Skupił się więc na oglądaniu krajobrazu za oknem, jednocześnie mając oko na tych bardziej natarczywych współpasażerów. Stanowił dla młodego jedyną barierę pomiędzy nim, a fanami, więc musiał być gotowy zareagować w każdej chwili.

Ludzie szeptali, zastanawiali się, czy jest prawdziwym Spidermanem i kim jest ten dzieciak, z którym podróżuje. Nie zwracał na te rozmowy większej uwagi, udawał wręcz, że w ogóle ich nie słyszy. Żałował, że nie ma z nimi Deadpoola, który już na samym początku skupiłby całą uwagę na sobie. Choć gdyby tu był, to w ogóle nie musieliby jechać autobusem.

Peter fuknął zły i odwrócił wzrok od okna, praktycznie stając twarzą w twarz z jedną pasażerką, która przesiadła się do rzędu przed nimi i siedząc do nich bokiem patrzyła się na nich zdenerwowana. Skulony pod oknem Miles wyczuł zmianę atmosfery i przerwał swoje rysowanie, by wybadać sprawę. Kobieta, która siedziała przed nimi od samego początku też się na nich gapiła. Obie odwróciły się przodem do jazdy, gdy zostały przyłapane, ale niemal od razu znów zaczęły się gapić.

Miał już dość. Z pewnością byli już blisko Staten Island, ale nie wytrzyma w tym autobusie ani minuty dłużej. To był zły pomysł od samego początku. Czy może inaczej, pomysł dobry, wykonanie słabe.

\- Pożycz długopis i parę kartek – poprosił szeptem młodego. Miles bez słowa spełnił prośbę, choć raczej bardzo nieświadomie, bo nawet nie popatrzył na Petera, gdy podał mu obie rzeczy. Zamiast tego niczym jeleń na środku drogi siedział sztywno, nagle bardzo świadomy tego jakie poruszenie przez cały dotychczasowy czas jazdy wywołali.  

Peter szybko wyrwał kilka kartek z notesu dzieciaka i nabazgrał na nich swój pseudonim, nim rzucił je w stronę ludzi.

\- Darmowe autografy! – oznajmił głośno, by na pewno cały autobus słyszał.

Dwie najbliżej siedzące kobiety od razu rzuciły się na autografy. Jedna zamierzała się nawet pobić z jakimś mężczyzną, który prawie wyrżnął łbem o jedno z siedzeń, gdy rzucił się na opadającą obok niego kartkę. Mieli chwilę czasu, kiedy nikt nie skupiał się na nich, bo wszyscy byli albo zajęci autografami albo obserwowaniem walki o nie.

\- Szybko, wyłazimy – powiedział młodemu Peter i otworzył okno. – Wyłaź.

Miles obudził się z transu, w jakim się znajdował jeszcze chwilę temu i pospiesznie wypełzł na zewnątrz, uciekając na dach. Peter wyszedł zaraz za nim i nogą zamknął za sobą okno. Jeśli ktoś zauważył gdzie uciekli, to i tak nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

\- Tu jest dużo lepiej – stwierdził Miles, chowając oddane mu przez Petera rzeczy. – Chłodniej niż w autobusie.

Peter patrzył, jak dzieciak wystawia się do wiatru. Jedyny plus posiadania takiego ciepłego stroju, dobrze chroni przed wiatrem, który na dużych wysokościach może być nie do zniesienia.

\- I mniej natarczywie – dodał, przechodząc na przód autobusu i tam siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Byli już naprawdę blisko, autobus zatrzymywał się już na ostatnim przystanku przed Nowym Jorkiem. – Wszystko dobrze?

\- Czułem się jak małpka w cyrku, od której wszyscy oczekują fajnych sztuczek – wyznał dosiadając się do Petera. – Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Nie sądziłem, że to będzie takie nieprzyjemne.

\- Nie musiałeś nic robić – zapewnił go. – Nie masz obowiązku zabawiać ludzi, jesteś tu po to, by ich chronić.

\- Dzięki Bogu, bo nie podoba mi się to ani trochę – zaśmiał się nerwowo chłopak. – Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiej uwagi. Nie jestem jakimś samotnikiem, czy coś, ale w szkole są popularniejsi ode mnie. Jestem tylko jednym z wielu z paroma kumplami i kumpelami.

\- Znam to uczucie. Ja miałem nawet gorzej, miałem tylko jednego przyjaciela przez całe moje życie szkolne, dopiero w ostatniej klasie trochę się to zmieniło. Dlatego też mnie przytłoczyło, gdy całe miasto wpadło w szał na moim punkcie. Ale tylko na początku. Teraz to kocham.

\- Widzę po częstotliwości wstawiania zdjęć w mediach społecznościowych – zauważył rozbawiony Miles. – Hej, to już Staten Island.

Faktycznie, pokonali już rzekę, a autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku. O ile Peter dobrze pamiętał z rozpiski na rozkładzie, przystanków było jeszcze ze dwa, ale oni wysiedli już teraz, zeskakując na chodnik. Pasażerowie autobusu momentalnie przylgnęli do szyb i znów się gapili. Dla kontrastu, ludzie na ulicy nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na dwóch przebierańców. Widać było, że oni są już przyzwyczajeni do takich widoków.

Autobus w końcu odjechał, ale nie bez krótkiego pokazywania im zamkniętych w nich glonojadów.

\- To było niezręczne – powiedział Peter, gdy obserwowali jak pojazd odjeżdża.

\- Nie chcę być już suparbohaterem – postanowił Miles.

\- Ja też nie.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Na kim mam polegać w chwilach zwątpienia, skoro nawet ty masz wątpliwości? – spytał zdziwiony.

Peter wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na niego.

\- Witaj w dorosłym życiu, młody.   

\- Mam trzynaście lat – przypomniał. Urocze jak narracja na temat swojego wieku się u niego zmieniała zależnie od tego, co chciał osiągnąć.

\- Lekcja numer jeden, życie nie pyta o twój wiek zanim zamierza cię kopnąć w dupę – poradził mu. Im szybciej Miles się tego nauczy, tym lepiej. Dobrze jest mieć ideologiczne podejście do życia, ale bez przesady.

\- Czy wszyscy superbohaterowie są tacy zgorzkniali? – spytał rozczarowanym głosem.

\- Nie – zapewnił, ale te słowa pozostawiły po sobie nieprzyjemne uczucie nieszczerości. – Nie, czekaj. Są. Kiedyś też ich tak nazywałem, ale teraz sam się w jednego zamieniam! O mój Boże, jestem stary!

Miles popatrzył na niego zmieszany, przystępując z zażenowaniem z nogi na nogę. Pewnie myślał, że to tylko żart, ale on naprawdę spanikował. Zaczynał się starzeć i zamiast myśleć jak nastolatek, który ma przed sobą cały świat, zaczął myśleć jak dorosły, który wie, że w życiu nigdy nie jest lekko.

No chyba że masz dzianego męża, sam dobrze zarabiasz i masz zestaw super mocy. Kryzys zażegnany, Peter znów czuł się dobrze ze swoją sytuacja życiową. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że robi się coraz starszy. Już prawie trzydzieści lat.

Popatrzył na Milesa, który czekał, aż przestanie się zachowywać dziwnie. Trzydzieści lat, Wade prawie czterdzieści, a oni wciąż nie mieli dziecka.

\- Ekhem, wybacz, kryzys wieku średniego – wytłumaczył się. Młody wyraźnie się zrelaksował, gdy nie musiał się już przejmować tym, czy zostanie zmuszony do ogarnięcia dorosłej osoby. – Chodźmy znaleźć dom, skopać jedzenie i zjeść Wade’a. Albo coś w tym stylu.  

\- Będziemy lecieć przez całe miasto? – podekscytował się chłopak, już wyciągając rękę, by wystrzelić sieć. Peter zacisnął palce na jego wyrzutni, nim sieć zdążyła wylecieć.

\- Podróż jest długa i wcale nie jest łatwa – wyjaśnił mu, odwracając się do niego plecami. – Więc wybacz, ale czeka cię podwózka.

Rozczarowany Miles wspiął się na niego, obejmując go za szyję i w pasie.

\- Czy ja kiedykolwiek nauczę się huśtać po mieście, jeśli nie dajesz mi tego zrobić teraz? – zapytał.

\- I kto tu jest zgorzkniały? – zażartował Peter i wskoczył na najbliższy budynek, od razu biorąc rozbieg i przeskakując na kolejny. Nienawidził takich niskich budynków, dobrze że urodził się i został bohaterem akurat w Nowym Jorku, bo gdyby  miał chronić całe miasto wyglądające w ten sposób, to chyba by się załamał. – Nie martw się, dostaniesz swoją szansę jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie chcę po prostu, żebyś na coś wpadł, a jest na to duża szansa na takiej wysokości. Brak odpowiedniego stroju takiego jak mój też nie ułatwia i tak trudnego latania.

Peter po pokonaniu kilku budynków wreszcie mógł wzbić się w powietrze. Pokonywał jednym huśtaniem małe odległości i bardzo nisko nad samochodami, ale i tak poruszał się szybciej niż jakikolwiek pojazd na kołach. Byle by dolecieć do Brooklynu, stamtąd już będzie łatwiej, bo i budynki będą wyższe.

Po drodze próbował po raz trzeci i ostatni dodzwonić się do męża, ale tak jak i poprzednio, tak i teraz odpowiedziała mu tylko sekretarka. Tym razem nawet nie kłopotał się z zostawieniem wiadomości. Ewidentnie Wade ich nie wysłuchał, skoro jeszcze nie odpowiedział w jakiś śmieszny sposób. To oznaczało, że jest naprawdę źle, gorzej niż myślał do tej pory.

\- Naprawdę to takie trudne? – zapytał nagle młody. – Latanie po mieście, znaczy się. Wygląda na równie proste, co w hangarze.

\- Mało jeszcze wiesz o huśtaniu, młody – powiedział mu, nie wchodząc w szczegóły.

\- Naprawdę nie mógłbym spróbować? – poprosił. – Tylko kawałek, jesteśmy nisko.

\- Właśnie dlatego ci na to nie pozwolę. Mógłbym nie mieć czasu, żeby cię złapać.

\- Ale umiem się huśtać, nawet nic by mi nie było – zapewniał uparcie.

\- Hej, co ustaliliśmy? Krok po kroku – przypomniał, zerkając przez ramię na dzieciaka. – No i ustaliliśmy chyba jedną zasadę, prawda?

\- Po namyśle stwierdzam, że ta zasada jest głupia – stwierdził naburmuszony. – To że nie mogę się wam sprzeciwiać daje wam przewagę nade mną, bo nawet w bezpiecznych momentach nie mogę wam odmówić. Dlatego wnioskuje o zmianę tej zasady, bym mógł się bronić argumentami w razie czego i domagać się zmiany decyzji.

Peter uśmiechnął się pod maską.

\- Jaki serial adwokacki ostatnio oglądałeś? – spytał, czując jak Miles obejmuje go mocniej ramionami.

\- _Suits_ – przyznał nieśmiało. – Nie zmieniaj tematu! Chce mieć możliwość się bronić, gdyby wasze decyzje wynikały z głupoty, uprzedzenia czy przesadnej troski.

\- Dobra, będziesz miał możliwość wpływania na nasze zdanie – zgodził się. Nie widział twarzy dzieciaka, ale mógł przysiąc, że wyszczerzył się uradowany. – Ale i tak nie możesz lecieć teraz sam.

\- Aww – jęknął zawiedziony.

\- Zaufaj ekspertowi. Gdy ja zaczynałem, ważyłem więcej od ciebie, więc miałem łatwiej. Ciebie zwieje najmniejszy podmuch wiatru. Więc trzymajmy się dotychczasowego sposobu nauki.

\- Krok po kroku – domyślił się, powtarzając te słowa z niechęcią. Miles musiał sobie teraz pluć w brodę, że zgodził się bez wahania na wszystkie zasady, byle tylko nie usłyszeć odmowy.

Trochę to było zabawne, że teraz dopiero się obudził w tej kwestii, ale Peter i tak był pod wrażeniem, że w ogóle próbował coś zmienić po fakcie i ślepo nie podążał za decyzjami dorosłych osób, które znał dwa dni. Żeby tylko faza buntu nie włączyła mu się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, ale sytuacją na złomowisku Miles udowodnił już, że potrafi rozpoznać sytuację, kiedy trzeba schować dumę oraz pewność siebie do kieszeni i słuchać się bardziej doświadczonych osób.

\- Kiedyś wytatuujesz to sobie na ramieniu jako życiowe motto – zażartował Peter. – Jeszcze docenisz to hasło.

\- To najnudniejsze hasło pod słońcem – stwierdził wzdychając.

Wróciła w pełnej chwale nastoletnia strona Milesa. Jakim cudem ten dzieciak potrafił być taki dziecinny i dojrzały jednocześnie było zaskakujące. Jego rodzice musieli mieć niezłe urwanie głowy z kimś, kto jednego dnia potrafi wykonać wszystkie swoje obowiązki, a drugiego wpada w kłopoty w szkole. Najwyraźniej dziecko pozostanie dzieckiem niezależnie od tego jak dojrzałe się wydaje.

Ich podróż do Manhattanu znacznie przyspieszyła, gdy Peter znalazł się w znajomej okolicy, gdzie mógł wykorzystać wszystkie znane mu skróty. Miles chyba w końcu załapał jak skomplikowane jest huśtanie się po mieście, bo przestał go namawiać na zmianę planów i trzymał się go mocniej, podziwiając przy okazji szybko zmieniający się krajobraz.

Z Brooklynu do domu nie było już daleko i wreszcie znaleźli się tam, skąd zaczynali dzisiejszy dzień. Peter wystrzelił się w górę jak najwyżej i dopomógł sobie siecią, by znaleźć się na najwyższym piętrze apartamentowca. System bezpieczeństwa otworzył na jego polecenie okno i razem z dzieciakiem mógł wylądować w mieszkaniu.

\- Wade?! – zawołał od razu, ruszając na poszukiwania męża gdy tylko Miles zszedł mu z pleców. – Jesteś w domu!? Ej, nie odsłaniaj twarzy.

Miles zamarł z rękoma trzymającymi komin. Teoretycznie nikogo poza Wadem nie powinno być w domu, Jorge jak co niedzielę miał dzisiaj wolne, zresztą i tak przychodził tylko trzy razy w tygodniu i okazjonalnie w soboty, Yolanda jeszcze rzadziej, ale nie chciał ryzykować.

Młody usłuchał go bez żadnego z sprzeciwu i tak jak na złomowisku, tak i tutaj przysunął się bliżej niego. Peter zawołał męża jeszcze raz, zaglądając przy okazji do siłowni i łazienki na dole. Ani śladu najemnika. Nie wyczuwał zagrożenia, a na pewno zostałby poinformowany wcześniej, gdyby coś złego się tu wydarzyło, ale nie uspokoiło go to ani trochę.

\- Wade?! – spróbował znowu, zmierzając do swojego biura. Wade raczej tam nie przesiadywał, ale kto wie? Dzisiaj był dzień dziwaczności w jego wykonaniu. – Wa… Oh.

No i się znalazł, cały i zdrowy, chociaż to. Deadpool stał na górze i wyglądało na to, że wyszedł z sypialni, choć bardziej poprawne byłoby użycie słowa „zakradł się”. Dalej był w swoim stroju i przyglądał im się z góry, opierając się o barierkę. Niby nic, ale już sam fakt, że nie wyskoczył nigdzie z powitaniem i trzeba go było wołać wskazywało na to, że coś jest nie tak. No i jeszcze ta milcząca obserwacja. Najemnik wyglądał teraz jakby był w pracy i obserwował jakiś cel, za którego zabicie ktoś mu zapłacił.

Peter miał już pytać czy wszystko w porządku, tak jak powinien od samego początku, gdy tylko zauważył pierwsze objawy dziwnego zachowania męża, ale nie zdążył, bo najemnik zeskoczył nagle na dolne piętro. Miles cofnął się mimowolnie, może poczuł się zagrożony, może nie, Peter nie czuł się taki ani trochę, ale nie mógł winić dzieciaka za taką reakcję.

\- Petey! – zawołał radośnie Wade, jakby wcale przed chwilą nie zachowywał się jak drapieżnik na polowaniu. Jak gdyby nigdy nic podbiegł do Petera i wyściskał go na powitanie tak jak zazwyczaj. Prawie odpowiedział na uścisk. Był zbyt zdezorientowany i zły, by zareagować tak jak zwykle, więc tylko pozwolił się uścisnąć, a gdy Deadpool zwlekał z puszczeniem go, sam się wyślizgnął.

\- Co do cholery, Wade? – zapytał go od razu. – Zostawiłeś nas na złomowisku. Bez auta!

\- Chodzenie jest dobre dla zdrowia – wytłumaczył się nonszalancko i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Musieliśmy jechać autobusem – poinformował go. O co najemnikowi chodziło? Był skłonny mu wybaczyć tę ucieczkę, ale jego podejście do całej sytuacji i obojętność powoli Petera irytowały. A był naprawdę cierpliwym człowiekiem, gdy chodziło o Wade’a.   

\- O nie, horror! – zawołał biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Wade – zauważył, podchodząc bliżej męża.

\- Trochę jest – stwierdził i zrobił krok w tył.

Peter uważał się za eksperta jeśli chodzi o Wade’a, ale teraz nie mógł go rozgryźć. Jeszcze wczoraj, a nawet dzisiaj był taki podekscytowany treningiem Milesa, a w samym jego trakcie uciekł gdzieś i teraz też niejako to robił, odsuwając się od Petera.

\- Spotkałem bardzo dziwnych ludzi w tym autobusie, Wade, to nie było ani trochę śmieszne – powiedział, znów próbując się zbliżyć. Deadpool momentalnie zrobił kolejny krok w tył, choć wyglądało to na tak niezamierzone, że można się było nabrać na to, że nie zrobił tego celowo.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie wezwaliście taksówki albo Ubera?

Peter otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie miał żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej takiej, która miała sens. W jednej chwili zgłupiał i zerknął pytająco na Milesa, który rozłożył bezradnie ręce. 

No właśnie. Dlaczego nie zadzwonili po taksówkę albo Ubera?

Zrobiło mu się głupio, musiał szybko odwrócić od siebie uwagę.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu! – nakazał. – To była poważna sytuacja, Miles prawie się udusił z gorąca.

Wade po raz pierwszy odkąd się pojawił, zwrócił uwagę na dzieciaka, który dalej podążał za Peterem jak zagubiony szczeniak.

\- Wybacz, Miles – przeprosił szczerze najemnik.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zapewnił.

Jeszcze przez chwilę Deadpool patrzył na dzieciaka nim skupił się znów na Peterze cierpliwie wyczekującym wyjaśnień.

\- Musiałem szybko pojechać do domu, nic wielkiego się nie stało – wytłumaczył się Wade.

\- Po co? – dopytywał. O ile było mu wiadomo, Wade nie miał żadnych ważnych spraw do załatwienia.

\- Duh, żeby uszyć młodemu kostium – odparł urażony w ogóle tym pytaniem. – A ty co myślałeś, eh?

\- Bo ja wiem, zniknąłeś tak nagle, że wyjaśnień mogło być wiele – zauważył Peter. Nie był ani trochę przekonany powodem męża, choć z pewnością mówił prawdę co do szycia kostiumu. Dopiero teraz zauważył na jego nadgarstku poduszeczkę na igły. – Nie mogłeś nam tego powiedzieć? Pojechalibyśmy z tobą.

\- Oh nie, nie, nie. Nie chciałem, żebyście sobie przeszkadzali – wyjaśnił szybko. – Tak świetnie się bawiliście, po co miałem wam to psuć, eh?

\- Wolałbym wiedzieć, gdy nagle znikasz – powiedział mu Peter, już spokojniejszy niż chwilę temu. Podszedł do męża i czule dotknął jego ramienia. – Martwiłem się.

\- Wiem, dostałem twoje wiadomości.

\- Więc czemu…

\- Wiesz jaki jestem, gdy się zafiksuje z czymś – przerwał mu, kontynuując wyjaśnianie swojego zachowania. – Doznałem nagle takiej weny, że musiałem się zabrać za kostium od razu.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? – zapytał z nadzieją Miles. Teraz gdy napięcie między Peterem a Wadem opadło, on też się zrelaksował.

\- To niespodzianka – wyszeptał mu Wade tajemniczo. – Ale powinna być skończona jeszcze dzisiaj.

\- Super! – ucieszył się i popatrzył uradowany na Petera. – Możemy teraz iść huśtać się po mieście?

\- Nic jeszcze nie zjedliśmy – przypomniał, odrywając na moment uwagę od męża. Gdy znów na niego spojrzał, najemnik był już na szczycie schodów i wracał do pracy. – Wade!

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę – naciskał Miles. – Nie jestem nawet głodny. Proszę?

\- Okej, dobra, tylko puść moją rękę – poprosił rozbawiony, gdy młody zaczął za nią szarpać. – Wade, idziesz z nami?

\- Nie mam czasu, kostium do uszycia! – zawołał nim zamknął się w sypialni.

Peter patrzył szokowany na zamknięte drzwi. Niby wszystko było już jasne, ale nie mógł wyzbyć się uczucia, że żaden problem wcale nie został rozwiązany. Wade nigdy nie odmawiał huśtania się jako pasażer na plecach Petera.

Miał ochotę pójść za mężem i wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, co przed nim ukrywał, ale Miles nie pozwalał o sobie zapomnieć i popędzał go co chwilę. Trudno, Wade poczeka. Skoro i tak nie chciał rozmawiać, to nie będzie go zmuszał.

\- Skoro Wade z nami nie idzie, to weźmiemy Deadharleya – zdecydował, skupiając się póki co na dzieciaku. Nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku nie zamierzało go jednak zostawić.

\- Myślałem, że będziemy się huśtać – przypomniał podejrzliwy Miles.

\- Najpierw dojdziemy w pewne miejsce – wyjaśnił tajemniczo. – Zaczniemy z wysokiego C. Bardzo wysokiego.

To uspokoiło dzieciaka i już bardziej chętny poszedł z Peterem na parking. Mógł przysiąc, że Wade obserwował ich wyjście, ale gdy się obrócił na moment, nie dostrzegł go w drzwiach. Może dostawał paranoi z nerwów.

Nie pojechali daleko i wcale nie tak szybko jak potrafił Wade, ale dzieciak i tak zachwycał się jazdą. Peter obiecał sobie, że nauczy młodego jeździć na motocyklu gdy tylko będzie starszy. O ile oczywiście dalej będą razem pracować. Miles wciąż może zrezygnować z bycia superbohaterem.

\- One WTC? – spytał Miles, gdy zatrzymali się pod najwyższym wieżowcem miasta. Młody wyglądał na zestresowanego, gdy tak zadzierał głowę do góry, by dojrzeć szczyt. – Chyba nie chcesz tam wejść?

\- A dlaczego nie?

\- Bo to wysoko? – odparł. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od wieżowca. – Co następne. Dubai Creek Tower?

\- Jasne, czemu nie? – zgodził się. – Stać mnie.

\- Mnie nie. I rodzice w życiu mnie nie puszczą do Dubaju.

\- Nie muszą nic wiedzieć – stwierdził i puścił mu oczko.

Miles prychnął.

\- Już widzę jak Tyler kryje mnie przez tydzień, bo nie wierzę, że ta wyprawa potrwałaby mniej.  

\- Nie przejmuj się i tak żartowałem – uspokoił go i wskoczył na ścianę wieżowca. – Idziesz?

Młody popatrzył na ludzi dookoła. W ogóle nie zwracali na nich uwagi, nawet gdy Peter wskoczył na ścianę.

\- Czy to dobry pomysł skakać z takiego budynku? – spytał Miles, niepewnie do niego dołączając.  

\- Skąd pomysł, że będziemy z niego skakać?

\- A nie będziemy? – W jego głosie pojawiła się nadzieja.

\- Będziemy – odparł, a Miles za strachu na chwilę przystanął, nim szybko dogonił Petera. – Chyba się nie boisz?

\- Dopiero co opanowałem sztukę schodzenia do góry nogami ze ściany – przypomniał, patrząc uparcie w górę. – Nie wiem czy jestem gotowy na skok z takiego wysokiego wieżowca. Są mniejsze budynki w Nowym Jorku.

\- Nic nie przebije tego – obiecał mu Peter. – Szkoda, że jest jeszcze wcześnie, bo w nocy widok stąd jest niesamowity.

\- Ufam na słowo – mruknął i znów się zatrzymał, by ściągnąć okulary. Gdy te były już bezpieczne w saszetce, ruszył znowu do góry. – Ale użyjemy też sieci, prawda? To nie będzie skok wiary?

\- Pewnie, że nie – uspokoił go. Wspinali się wolno, ale dzięki temu Miles będzie miał czas, by powoli przyzwyczaić się do wysokości i nabrać odwagi. – To jest nasz punkt startowy w huśtaniu. Od razu nabierzesz rozpędu na sieci no i najgorsze doświadczenie będziesz już miał za sobą.

\- Czyli?

\- Spadanie z takiej wysokości. – Pomimo coraz silniejszego wiatru, Peter usłyszał głośne przełknięcie śliny przez Milesa. – Bez obaw, za drugim razem jest fajniej.

Młody zaśmiał się nerwowo i odważył się zerknąć w dół. Pokonali może z dziesięć pięter, ale ten widok w połączeniu z tym, co jeszcze było przed nimi sprawił, że chłopak zesztywniał cały ze strachu, a potem nagle odleciał od ściany.

Spadł zaledwie jedno piętro niżej, nim Peter złapał go bezpiecznie na sieć, trochę obijając go o szklaną ścianę wieżowca. Przerażony Miles złapał się mocno sieci i podkulił nogi, dalej patrząc w dół.

\- Ej, pamiętaj o strachu! – zawołał do niego Peter.

\- To nie jest takie proste! – zauważył i popatrzył na niego spanikowany.

\- Jeśli nie dasz rady, to odpuść bycie superbohaterem, aż będziesz w stanie wejść wysoko bez strachu.

Nie zamierzał zmuszać dzieciaka do kontynuowania takiej stresującej sytuacji, jeśli ewidentnie nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić. Chciałby żeby dał radę, ale wciąż był młody, młodszy niż Peter, gdy zaczynał. Niejedną dorosłą osobę przestraszyłaby taka wysokość i ten ktoś wcale nie musiałby mieć lęku wysokości. Taki sam strach u trzynastolatka nie był więc czymś wstydliwym albo niedorzecznym.

\- Boję się! – wyznał, znów patrząc na ulicę w dole.

\- No i? Zrób to czego się boisz mimo wszystko, bo inaczej nie przestaniesz się bać! – zachęcił go. Żałował, że nie ma z nimi Wade’a. Pomimo często kiperskiego wyczucia czasu, jego żarty, nawet te niesmaczne, by się teraz przydały.

Czekał cierpliwie na to co zrobi Miles. Jeśli zacznie schodzić, będzie to jednoznaczny znak na to, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na bycie bohaterem. Jeśli wejdzie znów na ścianę… Też nie będzie to oznaczać gotowości, bo prawdziwie niebezpieczna sytuacja wciąż może być dla niego zbyt stresująca, ale przynajmniej postawi ważny krok na drodze do bycia tym, kim marzy.

Na twarzy Petera pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy Miles ostrożnie wszedł z powrotem na wieżowiec, a on mógł puścić sieć. Młody wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i niespodziewanie wyskoczył w górę, łapiąc się szybko ściany tak jak uczyli się w hangarze. Po chwili był już wyżej od Petera, który kontrolował jego postępy.

\- Idziesz? – zawołał z góry, zerkając w dół. Peter widział ze swojego miejsca jak Miles zamarł i zamknął szybko oczy, ale nie spadł. Zachował spokój i utrzymał się na ścianie. Mądry chłopak, stwierdził i doskoczył do dzieciaka, by dalej mogli ruszyć spokojnym tempem. Szkoda, że Wade nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

\- Już nie takie straszne?

\- Dalej straszne – przyznał i zaśmiał się. – Ale też fajne.

\- Zaczekaj aż będziemy na górze. Nigdzie w Nowym Jorku nie zobaczysz lepszego widoku.

\- Nawet jestem podekscytowany. Będę sobie wyobrażał, że tylko podziwiać widoki tam idziemy, a nie skakać na pewną śmierć.

\- Nie wiem czy taką pewną – zaśmiał się i szturchnął Milesa. Młody pisnął i prawie spadł ze ściany, ale Peter przytrzymał go w miejscu. – Ups.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego oburzony, ale na jego twarzy powoli pojawiało się rozbawienie. Nie widział jego uśmiechu, ale widać było, że to robi.

\- To był głupie – zauważył roześmiany.

\- Było – przyznał Peter, a Milesem znowu zachwiało, ale tym razem nie była to jego wina, a silniejszego podmuchu wiatru. – Nie spadniesz?

\- Jakim cudem ciebie nie zdmuchnęło? – spytał, odzyskując poprzednią przyczepność. Musiał się niesamowicie teraz bać, a mimo to uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

\- Prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo lepiej kontroluję moją przyczepność – stwierdził i popatrzył na swoją lewą dłoń. – U ciebie to albo wciąż kwestia strachu albo tak już po prostu masz. Musisz się nauczyć to kontrolować, żeby w walce przypadkiem nie przyczepić się za lekko, bo byle złodziej strąci cię ze ściany, a z kolei na co dzień przypadkowo możesz wyjawić swoje moce, gdy ktoś spróbuje cię od czegoś oderwać, a ty ani drgniesz. 

\- To jak się tego nauczyć? – chciał wiedzieć od razu.

\- Nie ma uniwersalnej lekcji, po prostu się tego uczysz – wyjaśnił. Miles nie był zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, lepiej mu szło gdy miał instrukcje, jak każdemu zresztą, ale pajęcze moce już tak miały, że trzeba się nauczyć z nimi żyć. Peter mógł tylko dawać wskazówki i rozpoznawać co jest przyczyną problemów z kontrolą.

\- Nauczę się – zdecydował Miles. – I kto wie, może w przyszłości będę lepszy od ciebie.

\- Wiesz co? Nawet na to liczę – odparł Peter z uśmiechem i nadstawił pięść. Z błyszczącymi z radości oczami, Miles zbił z nim żółwika.

Tak dziwnie było wchodzić z kimś po ścianie i rozmawiać jakby szło się normalnie po ziemi. Do tej pory tylko z Kurtem mógł to robić, ale mnich rzadko wpadał do Nowego Jorku, preferując życie w klasztorze w Niemczech, z dala od swoich sprzymierzeńców.

Miles był jak powiew świeżego powietrza. Dobrze było mieć pełnoprawnego towarzysza wspinaczki, takiego, który robił to samo co on, a nie po prostu mu siedział na plecach czy leciał obok. Jeśli nie niósł akurat Deadpoola, zazwyczaj w powietrzu był sam. Czasami zdarzało się, że Johnny leciał z nim, ale to nie było to samo. Jego nie ograniczała nieobecność budynków i mógł wzlecieć w górę kiedy tylko chciał i jak wysoko chciał. No, dopóki nie doleciałby na wysokość, gdzie tlenu jest za mało, by mógł dalej płonąć.

Peter zawsze będzie przywiązany do budynków. Zabrać mu je i sieć przyda mu się tylko do przyciągania się do ziemi podczas wykonywania skoków, ale szybki sposób przemieszczania się straci. Był uzależniony od wysokich miejsc, a przez to także i osamotniony w powietrzu. Aż do teraz. Teraz miał Milesa i nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwszy z tego powodu. Bycie bohaterem jedynym w swoim rodzaju było cudowne, ale jeszcze lepsze było mieć świadomość, że nie jest się do końca samotnym.

Kiedyś obawiałby się utraty tej wyjątkowości, teraz był wdzięczny, że ją stracił, bo mógł się dzielić wspaniałymi wrażeniami z kimś, kto zrozumie je pełni jak nikt nigdy przed nim. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, tylko Miles będzie rozumiał jak to jest mieć moce pająka i jaka to niesamowite uczucie. Znalazł w dzieciaku bratnią duszą.

\- Nie moglibyśmy skoczyć z tego miejsca? – spytał Miles zerkając w dół. Przez ułamek sekundy zsunął się ze ściany budynku, ale szybko odzyskał kontrolę i wchodził dalej za Peterem, choć z coraz większym trudem. Im wyżej byli, tym silniejszy był wiatr.

\- Naprawdę chcesz sobie zepsuć to jedyne i niepowtarzalne doświadczenie, co? – zażartował, zwiększając przyczepność, by wiatr nim nie szarpał. Miles nie wiedział jak to zrobić i każde uniesienie reki czy nogi w górę sprawiało, że wiatr spychał go w bok.

\- Chcę je po prostu przełożyć na inny termin – wyjaśnił i przywarł bliżej do okna, zatrzymując się chwilowo. Ludzie z biura na tym piętrze w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zwrócili na nich uwagi, dopiero gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Spiderman siedzi na szybie, zaczęli się wpatrywać. – Wiatr zwiewa mi kaptur!

Peter bez słowa wystrzelił małą wiązkę sieci i przymocował nią materiał do głowy młodego, najpierw z jednej, potem z drugiej strony.

\- Lepiej?

\- Nie wiem czy dam radę tam wejść – wyznał i zmartwiony popatrzył w górę. Nie byli jeszcze nawet w połowie, a wiatr już dawał mu się we znaki. – Wiatr jest za silny.

Ubranie dzieciaka łopotała tam, gdzie nie przylegało szczelnie do ciała. To też nie pomagało we wspinaczce, ciuchy łapały wiatr niczym żagiel, nie nadawały się do wspinania się tak wysoko. Kostium będzie potrzebny na już, dobrze że Wade się za niego zabrał, bo Peter w swoim nie miał takich problemów jak młody.

\- Dasz radę – zapewnił go, chcąc mu tym samym dodać pewności siebie. Miles popatrzył na niego, dalej z wątpliwościami. – Jeśli będziesz miał dalej problemy, wniosę cię na górę na plecach, ale na razie spróbuj jeszcze raz sam. Postaraj się wyczuć swoją moc i skupić jej jak najwięcej w koniuszkach palców.

Miles przytaknął niepewnie i rozstawił szerzej kończyny, koncentrując się przez kilka sekund. Gdy w końcu ruszył znów w górę, ruchy miał pewniejsze, nie szarpało nim aż tak mocno, choć gdy stawiał kolejny krok, przez moment znów stawał się bardziej podatny na wiatr. Peter ruszył równo z nim, pilnując by nie spadł, ale wyglądało na to, że chłopak ma wszystko pod kontrolą.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go, a Miles zaśmiał się dumny.  

Wszystko szło teraz w dobrym kierunku. Miles skupiał się na wspinaczce, więc nie rozmawiał tylko pilnował każdego kroku. Wkrótce będzie mu to przychodzić naturalnie do tego stopnia, że robienie kilku rzeczy na raz ze wspinaczką nie będzie problemem.

Gdy byli już w połowie wysokości wieżowca, oprócz wycia wiatru i odległego hałasu ruchu ulicznego w dole, do kakofonii dźwięków dołączył też charakterystyczny łopot. Helikopter. Słyszeli go na razie z daleka, więc Peter był pewien, że przelatuje gdzieś w pobliżu, ale hałas błyskawicznie się nasilił, a jemu uruchomił się pajęczy zmysł. Miles syknął z bólu, czyli on też dostał ostrzeżenie o zagrożeniu.

Minęło kilka sekund a zza WTC wyleciał rzeczony, bojowy helikopter. Od razu rozpoznał go jako maszynę chroniącą przestrzeń powietrzną wokół One World Trade Center. Musieli ich zobaczyć wspinających się i postanowili to sprawdzić.

Helikopter podleciał naprawdę blisko, na tyle że Peter był w stanie rozpoznać kto dzisiaj tworzy załogę maszyny. Znał ich wszystkich, a oni znali jego i Deadpoola dlatego pomachał im na powitanie jak zawsze.

Piloci nie byli jednak skupieni na nim, a na Milesie, pokazywali go sobie palcami, wyraźnie zaskoczeni obecnością nowej osoby potrafiącej się wspinać po budynkach. W swojej ciekawości załoga podleciała jeszcze bliżej, najbliżej jak się dało.

Wiatr który na tej wysokości i tak był już duży dzięki samej uprzejmości matki natury, jeszcze się wzmógł, gdy powietrze było mielone przez wirniki helikoptera. Nawet Peter poczuł uderzenie tego podmuchu, jak nim zachwiało, zupełnie jakby ktoś na ulicy na niego wpadł. Moc trzymała go jednak mocno ściany i nie dała go zrzucić, choć musiał nieco przylgnąć do wieżowca i rozłożyć szerzej palce, by zwiększyć przyczepność.

Miles nie miał takiego doświadczenia. Peter znów dostał ostrzeżenie, ale tym razem nie dotyczyło ono jego samego. Błyskawicznie odwrócił głowę w stronę dzieciaka, który był pchany w bok przez podmuch wiatru jakby ślizgał się na lodzie. Jego moce nie były jeszcze tak silne, a ze swoją wagą na poziomie stu dziesięciu funtów jeśli nie mniejszej, wiatr robił z nim co chciał. Gdyby nie moce, gdyby stał teraz po prostu na ziemi przy takiej sile wiatru, pewnie już zostałby przewrócony.

Peter zareagował od razu. Nie czekając aż dzieciak zacznie spadać, co na pewno by się stało, doskoczył do niego samemu walcząc z wiatrem. Złapał Milesa w pasie i przytrzymał go w miejscu, przechodząc nad niego i przyciskając go do ściany własnym ciałem, chroniąc go tym samym przed kolejnymi podmuchami wiatru.

Zmysł uspokoił się, niebezpieczeństwo zażegnane, przynajmniej tymczasowo. Dalej starając się jak najlepiej chronić Milesa przed wiatrem, odwrócił się do załogi helikoptera i wykonał gest ręką, którego nauczył go Wade, dzieląc się swoją wiedzą z wojska. Piloci natychmiast zrozumieli polecenie odlotu i wycofali się, a wiatr w końcu osłabł. Dalej był silny, ale z tym naturalnym Miles powinien już sobie poradzić. Do przybycia helikoptera szło mu świetnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, unosząc się nieznacznie do góry, by dać młodemu nieco przestrzeni. Nie chciał jednak odsuwać się za bardzo, potrzeba chronienia dzieciaka była zbyt silna i nie potrafił jej całkowicie zignorować, więc został tam gdzie był, gotowy w każdej chwili dalej chronić Milesa swoim ciałem.

\- Czy tak wygląda huragan? – spytał młody, niepewnie wychodząc z bezpiecznej kryjówki.

\- Huragan nawet mnie by zmiótł – odparł rozbawiony, czujnym okiem obserwując czy z Milesem wszystko okej i czy da radę wspinać się dalej. Gdy nie zauważył żadnych potknięć, ruszył za dzieciakiem w dalszą drogę na górę. Najgorsza połowa już za nimi.

\- Myślałem, że zwieje mi twarz – wyznał ze śmiechem. – Dzięki za ratunek.

\- Zawsze do usług.

Pozwolił dzieciakowi nieco się wyprzedzić. Tak będzie łatwiej go złapać, gdyby jednak spadł, choć Miles radził sobie coraz lepiej, a on nie potrafił przestać uśmiechać się z dumą. Gdyby tylko Wade mógł zobaczyć tę pewność siebie, z jaką młody pokonywał kolejne przeszkody.

Wspinaczka w końcu dobiegła końca po około dziesięciu minutach. Wiatr nie dawał za wygraną ani na chwilę, ale Miles był uparty i nawet gdy silniejszy podmuch prawie go strącił, nie przyjął propozycji Petera i nie przeszedł mu na plecy. Całą drogą pokonał sam, od podstawy, aż po iglicę.

Miles przykucnął na samej górze, trzymając się mocno czubka, by nie spaść. Peter był kawałek niżej, trzymając się jedną ręką i jedną nogą, wyciągnięty maksymalnie w bok, by podziwiać tak dobrze znany mu widok, a mimo to wciąż zapierający dech w piersi.

Kochał to miasto, swój dom.

\- Wow – wyszeptał Miles. Peter ledwo go usłyszał przez hałasujący wiatr, ale udało mu się wychwycić zachwyt w głosie dzieciaka i uśmiechnął się z duma. Niewiele osób miało okazję podziwiać ten wspaniały widok, dlatego zawsze był ciekawy reakcji każdego, kogo tu zabierał.

Każdy reagował inaczej, ale zachwyt zawsze był taki sam, czy tu teraz u Milesa, czy swego czasu u Gwen. Nie było możliwości po prostu wejść tu i się nie zachwycać. Nie ufał nikomu, kto nie uznałby tego widoku za wspaniały. Przerażający, w porządku, nie winił ludzi za lęk wysokości, ale nie bać się jej i nie docenić tego? Niemożliwe.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytał, choć było to bardzo głupie pytanie.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś wspanialszego – przyznał i ostrożnie stanął na prostych nogach. Rozłożył szeroko ręce, by pomóc sobie w utrzymaniu równowagi, a gdy był pewny, że stoi stabilnie, znów popatrzył na miasto, zyskując tych kilka dodatkowych cali wysokości. – Każdy powinien mieć takie moce jak my, by to zobaczyć.

\- Powinniśmy organizować wycieczki, niezła kasa mogłaby z tego być – zaproponował, a Miles zaśmiał się.

\- Nie podpuszczaj mnie, za parę lat pewnie będę biednym studentem, mogę zacząć to robić.

\- Dobra popodziwiaj jeszcze trochę, ale słuchaj mnie przy tym uważnie, bo zamierzam ci powiedzieć, jak stąd skoczymy.

Miles momentalnie powrócił do bezpieczniejszej pozycji.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że zapomniałeś po co tu weszliśmy.

\- Nie wykręcisz się – obiecał mu Peter. – Okej, widzisz budynek po twojej lewej?

\- Tak?

\- W niego trafisz siecią, gdy skoczysz. Musisz trafić idealnie w miejsce, które wybrałem. Na wysokości dziesiątego piętra, między czwartym, a piątym oknem, jasne?

\- Dlaczego akurat tam? – zdziwił się. – To bardzo konkretne współrzędne.

\- Piętro niżej i bardzo możliwe, że zaryłbyś w ziemię, więc lepiej nie spudłuj – poradził mu. Miles mocniej złapał się iglicy. – Wystrzelisz sieć, gdy będziesz niżej celu jej wystrzału. Piąte piętro będzie okej.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparł bez przekonania.

\- Spadając z takiej wysokości, gdy złapiesz się siecią budynku, to mocno tobą szarpnie – poinformował go. – Twoje mięśnie wytrzymają, ale możesz poczuć ból, szarpnięcie będzie bardzo gwałtowne, więc ważne jest, żebyś nie puścił sieci. Raczej nie stracisz chwytu, a przynajmniej nie powinieneś, ale w panice moce mogą przestać działać.

\- Nie pomagasz – wymamrotał przerażony.

Prawdopodobnie nie. Mógłby użyć innego języka i mniej młodego straszyć, ale nie było co owijać w bawełnę, bo kariera superbohatera też tak nie będzie wyglądać. Teraz trenowali, ale prawdopodobnie już jutro ruszą w prawdziwy teren, a tam nikt nie będzie się z Milesem obchodził jak z jajkiem, zwłaszcza przestępcy. Żeby dzieciak był maksymalnie bezpieczny, musi wiedzieć o wszelkich zagrożeniach już teraz, żeby jak najlepiej ich unikać. Nie po to Peter przecierał szlak, by teraz Miles musiał robić to samo i ryzykował niepotrzebnie, zamiast korzystać z doświadczenia starszego kolegi.

\- Nie będę cię okłamywać, że to bułka z masłem – wyjaśnił mu. – Bo huśtanie wcale takie nie jest, a ty, wbrew pozorom, nie masz pełnej kontroli nad swoimi mocami. Dlatego pamiętaj, mocny chwyt. Nawet jeśli nie przyczepność, to po prostu twoja siła ci wystarczy, by utrzymać cię na sieci.

\- A co z samą siecią?

\- Jest wytrzymalsza niż stal takiej samej grubości, zatrzymywałem nią helikopter, a nawet wagony metra, utrzyma więc i twój tłusty tyłek.

\- Nie jest tłusty – oburzył się i wziął głęboki wdech. – Co gdy już będę miał sieć w ręku?

\- Huśtasz się – powiedział po prostu.

\- Huśtam się – powtórzył i czekał, może na puentę.

\- Jak w hangarze – podpowiedział. – Tylko biorąc poprawkę na wiatr i to, że jest tu znacznie więcej przeszkód. Przygotuj się na to, że wieczorem będziesz cały w siniakach, a rano ledwo wstaniesz z łóżka.

\- Heh, łatwizna – stwierdził bez przekonania i spojrzał na ulicę w dole oraz poruszające się po niej samochody, z tej wysokości wyglądające niczym mrówki. Cały dotychczasowy zachwyt widokiem już zniknął, zastąpiony przez stres. Młody dużo wcześniej niż on zorientował się jak głupim pomysłem jest skok z takiej wysokości. Kiedy Peter robił to po raz pierwszy, był to nawet jeszcze głupszy pomysł, bo nie wiedział co się stanie i czy przeżyje.

\- Gotowy? – spytał go Peter. Na nim ta wysokość nie robiła już żadnego wrażenia, wręcz żałował że w mieście nie ma większego budynku, z którego mógłby skoczyć.

Miles pokręcił głową, spięty jeszcze bardziej niż przed chwilą.

\- Bardziej gotowy, um… to jest nie gotowy, już nie będziesz, więc liczę do trzech i skaczesz, dobra? – Powinien wymyślić jakiś lepszy sygnał do zrobienia czegoś, to liczenie zaczynało się robić nudne.

\- Dobra – zgodził się, choć głową kręcił na boki. Peterowi prawie było żal dzieciaka. Prawie.

\- Skoczę zaraz za tobą, jak coś ci się nie uda, to od razu cię uratuję.

\- Okej – przytaknął i popatrzył na niego. Peter był pewny, że młody błaga go wzrokiem, by tego nie robić.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję, mogłem trochę…

\- Zacznij odliczać w końcu! – krzyknął spanikowany.

Peter zamilkł zaskoczony po czym wzruszył ramionami i wspiął się nieco wyżej na iglicę.

\- Okej, raz… - odliczył i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia popchnął dzieciaka, odrzucając go jak najdalej od ścian budynku, nim skoczył za nim, rozkoszując się znajomym pędem powietrza i zastrzykiem adrenaliny. Uwielbiał to. Choć krzyki Milesa trochę psuły atmosferę.

Młody w panice machał rękoma i był o krok od wpadnięcia w niekontrolowane obroty, a to oznaczałoby kłopoty. Peter bardzo chciał go uspokoić, ale nie miał dla dzieciaka komunikatora, a nie było mowy, że przekrzyczy pęd powietrza. I krzyki. Ale zawsze może spróbować.

\- Rozłóż ręce i nogi! – polecił mu. Jeśli Miles spowolni upadek, może się uspokoi.

Młody musiał go usłyszeć, bo najlepiej jak mógł przyjął odpowiednią pozycję i przestał nawet krzyczeć, ale dalej mógł być sparaliżowany strachem. Peter też spowolnił opadanie, by nie wyprzedzić dzieciaka, wciąż musiał go asekurować.  

Czekał w napięciu na moment, kiedy Miles będzie musiał wystrzelić sieć, niepewny czy w ogóle do tego dojdzie, ale chłopak nie zawiódł. Pomimo ogromnego stresu, pod jakim się teraz znajdował, zachował zimną krew i w odpowiednim momencie wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i nacisnął spust wyrzutni. Z charakterystycznym świstem sieć wystrzeliła do przodu i w ułamku sekundy trafiła w budynek napinając się. Peter uśmiechnął się patrząc, jak dzieciakiem nagle szarpnęło w bok. Znów krzyczał.

Wystrzelił własną sieć i przyspieszył, by zrównać się z dzieciakiem, który nabrał prędkości i wznosił się coraz wyżej, wciąż trzymając mocno sieć i nie wypuszczając kolejnej. Chyba trzeba będzie zainicjować huśtanie w terenie na jakiejś mniejszej wysokości, na której młody nie zapomni co ma robić dalej.

Peter szybko znalazł się na tej samej wysokości co on i złapał chłopaka w pasie, zręcznie zarzucając go sobie na plecy tuż przed tym, jak Miles prawie zaczął opadać, co skończyłoby się mało efektownym dyndaniem się, a w końcu zderzeniem z budynkiem. 

Miles od razu chwycił go mocno, nie szczędząc swojej nadludzkiej siły, którą prawie dusił Petera. Musiał przez chwilę huśtać się tylko na jednej ręce, żeby oderwać przedramię dzieciaka od swojego gardła i się nie udusić.

\- Ej, młody, nie było chyba tak źle, co? – zapytał go, spokojnie huśtając się przez miasto. Nie lubił takiego ślamazarnego tempa, ale Miles raczej miał dość wrażeń na dzisiaj.

Chłopak zaśmiał się bez przekonania, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Peter uśmiechnął się. Urocze.

Wylądowali na najbliższym budynku, który nie był drapaczem chmur. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na stałym gruncie, Miles odpadł mu od pleców jak jakiś kleszcz i leżał teraz na plecach wpatrzony w niebo. Zmartwiony Peter pochylił się nad nim, zastanawiając się czy jednak nie przesadził z wrażeniami. Mimo wszystko to był tylko trzynastolatek. Nie powinien od niego wymagać trzymania nerwów na wodzy w sytuacji, kiedy spada z prawie dwóch tysięcy stóp. Miles pewnie nawet nie będzie przez długi czas zmuszony do wchodzenia na takie wysokości, bo na Brooklynie i w Queens, gdzie operował jako mściciel, nawet nie było takich budynków. Mogli sobie darować tę lekcję.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił młody, nie czekając na pytanie, które Peter miał już na końcu języka.    

\- Brzmisz jakbyś właśnie się dowiedział, że zostałeś wychowany przez oceloty – zauważył Peter. – Coś ci jest.

\- To tylko stres – wyjaśnił i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, nim podniósł się z ziemi na drżących nogach. Złapał się Petera, gdy usiłował zrobić krok przed siebie, ale kolana się pod nim ugięły. – Nic mi nie jest!

Peter przewrócił oczami, żałując, że wizjery maski nie mogą tego pokazać.

\- Bujać to my, ale nie nas – odparł mu i odsunął się, gdy tylko miał pewność, że chłopak da radę sam stać. – Przepraszam za taką ekstremalną lekcję. Chyba kiepski ze mnie nauczyciel.

\- Było spoko – przyznał szczerze. – Dopóki nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że jeden błąd może się zakończyć moją śmiercią. Czyli jakoś zaraz po tym, jak mnie zepchnąłeś.

\- Ta, to nie był najlepszy pomysł – zgodził się zawstydzony. – Jestem za bardzo przyzwyczajony do ryzykownych rzeczy i nie dostosowałem poziomu do ciebie. Możemy skończyć trening na dzisiaj.

\- Nie! – odmówił od razu. – Chcę spróbować pohuśtać się po mieście. Tylko może trochę niżej?

\- Nawet po skoku z WTC huśtałbyś się nisko – zauważył Peter. – Ale rozumiem o co ci chodzi. Skoczymy z tego budynku, co ty na to?

Miles podszedł do krawędzi i spojrzał w dół nim przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany.

\- To wygląda bezpieczniej – stwierdził i sprawdził wyrzutnie. Peter mógł się założyć, że młody nawet nie miał pojęcia co z nimi robi, ale nie zamierzał mu tego wypominać. – Ale zanim skoczymy, poproszę o dokładniejsze wskazówki. To o czym muszę pamiętać huśtając się w terenie? Muszę brać pod uwagę prędkość, kąt pod którym jest sieć i tym podobne? Muszę to obliczać na bieżąco? Czy muszę brać prawa fizyki pod uwagę? Oby nie, nie miałem jeszcze tego tematu na zajęciach naukowych.

Peter zaśmiał się pod nosem i odwrócił przodem do chłopaka, tyłem idąc swobodnie po gzymsie.   

\- Podoba mi się twoje podejście, młody – wyznał szczerze. – Ale nic więcej nie jestem ci już w stanie doradzić. W huśtaniu na sieci chodzi wyłącznie o zabawę.

Miles podążył za nim, co jakiś czas spoglądając w dół na ulicę. Było tu niżej nic na WTC, dużo niżej, ale chłopaka i tak niepokoiła taka wysokość. Musiał do niej przywyknąć jeśli chciał być superbohaterem.

\- No ale to skąd będę wiedział kiedy wypuszczać sieć i w jaki sposób?

\- Zaufaj instynktowi – odparł i wciąż idąc tyłem wszedł na trzonek amerykańskiej flagi, która powiewała na wietrze. Miles wyglądał jakby miał ochotę do niego podbiec i go stamtąd ściągnąć. – Na przykład w ten sposób.

Odbił się jedną nogą od trzonka i wyskoczył w górę, zwrócony plecami do ziemi. Przez jakiś ułamek sekundy był zawieszony w powietrzu, a potem zaczął spadać, szerząc się pod maską. Nigdy mu się nie znudzi skakanie z dużych wysokości.

Wciąż patrząc w górę, zobaczył Milesa, który nieco niepewnie przysiadł na fladze, trzymając się jej obiema rękami. Pomachał mu nim wystrzelił sieć i pomknął przez miasto, a stojące naokoło niego budynki tylko mu migały niewyraźnie.

\- Whooo! – zakrzyknął, chwilę później słysząc świst wystrzeliwanej sieci.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Milesa, który niezgrabnie usiłował go dogonić. Leciał jakby był pijany, nie potrafił utrzymać prostego kursu tak dobrze jak w hangarze i prawie wpadał na każdy możliwy budynek.

\- Nie bądź taki sztywny – doradził mu Peter zrównując się z nim. Wyglądali obok siebie jak zawodowy łyżwiarz figurowy i łoś uwięziony na środku zamarzniętego jeziora. – Rozluźnij nadgarstek i całego siebie, jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Jest wysoko! – poskarżył się dzieciak nim rąbnął w budynek. – Ał! Mój bark!

Peter pokręcił głową. Jeszcze pamiętał ile on miał sińców po kilku pierwszych lotach na sieci. Dobrze chociaż, że Miles nie przestawał się huśtać po zderzeniu i udawało mu się dalej lecieć. Był pewny, że to będzie największą przeszkodą.

\- Pamiętaj, instynkt – przypomniał mu, łapiąc dzieciaka, gdy ten prawie znowu wleciał w budynek po tym, jak wiatr wpłynął na tor jego lotu. – Nie strzelaj byle gdzie, nie chcesz się przyciągnąć do budynków, chcesz ich użyć do wybicia się do przodu.

\- Ale zmysł mnie ostrzega przed kolizją.

\- Więc posłuchaj go i pozwól mu działać. Zmysł wie co robi, gdy wie jakie jest zagrożenie, nie musisz wtedy sam podejmować decyzji co zrobić, niech on to zrobi.

Miles zachwiał się przy kolejnym wystrzale sieci, ale już przy następnym był bardziej pewny siebie i zamiast w panice wystrzeliwać sieć gdziekolwiek, tym razem wycelował nią w idealne miejsce.

\- Nie rozglądaj się – polecił mu Peter, widząc jak przed każdym wystrzałem Miles majta głową na wszystkie strony. – Nie musisz patrzeć gdzie strzelasz.

\- Więc jak trafię? – spytał spanikowany, dalej robiąc to samo.

\- Zmysł tworzy sobie w mózgu trójwymiarowy obraz najbliższej przestrzeni – wyjaśnił mu. – Budynki nie zmieniają położenia, a nawet gdyby to robiły, zmysł sam obliczy to gdzie będą za sekundę. Przestań myśleć jak człowiek, zacznij jak pająk. I zamknij oczy.

\- Zamknij oczy?!

\- Tak – potwierdził i wyprzedził nieco dzieciaka, lecąc teraz przed nim. Wybił się nieco w górę, by mieć jeszcze chwilę czasu, po czym odwrócił się znów do Milesa i zasłonił oczy ręką. – W ten sposób.

Znów runął w dół i choć nic nie widział, dzięki zmysłowi nigdy nie przestał być świadomy swojego otoczenia. Wiedział nawet gdzie są samochody, które jechały pod nim, a do których zbliżał się coraz bardziej.

Gdy zmysł wydał ostrzeżenie o niebezpieczeństwie, pozwolił mu działać i instynktownie wyciągnął wolną ręką w odpowiednim kierunku i w ostatniej chwili wystrzelił sieć, która zatrzymała upadek. Leciał teraz tuż nad autami, musnął dach jednego stopą nim nabrał znów wysokości, dołączając do Milesa. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy.

\- To było szalone! – zawołał, gdy znów lecieli obok siebie. – I takie zajebiste!

\- Ekhem – odchrząknął znacząco, ale Miles nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Też chcę spróbować – wyznał podekscytowany i puścił sieć, jednocześnie zamykając oczy.

Peter obserwował jak Miles spada i zbliża się do ziemi. Trzymał rękę na pulsie, by w razie czego go uratować od rychłej śmierci, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. Chłopak pozwolił instynktowi działać i wystrzelił sieć w tym samym momencie, co wcześniej Peter. Pajęczyna trafiła idealnie, napięła się i posłała dzieciaka prosto do przodu, a dzięki poprzednim wskazówkom, lot był stabilny i w linii prostej, tak jak w hangarze podczas najlepszej próby.

\- Taaak! – zakrzyknął zwycięsko. Peter szybko go dogonił i nim Miles zdążył wystrzelić kolejna sieć, przechwycił go własną, łapiąc go za lędźwie. Chłopak krzyknął zaskoczony, ale nie spanikował, a on pociągnął go za sobą chwilę i gdy sam się rozpędzał, wyrzucił go w górę i do przodu.

Jedno mocniejsze pociągnięcie siecią i Peter znalazł się pod Milesem, który trochę machał rękoma, bo najwyraźniej zapomniał o poddaniu się instynktowi. Chłopak wylądował mu idealnie na plecach i złapał się go mocno, przez chwilę pozwalając strachowi się kontrolować, ale gdy Peter odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, Miles śmiał się radośnie.

\- Udało mi się! – powiedział dumny.

\- Dobra robota, młody – pochwalił go Peter, nim chłopak z okrzykiem radości zeskoczył mu z pleców i huśtał się teraz sam, dużo pewniej niż jeszcze chwilę temu, choć dalej niezgrabnie.

Widząc jego radość, Peter nie potrafił się nie uśmiechać. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że brakuje mu kogoś do wspólnego huśtania się. Kogoś takiego jak on. W końcu miał tego kogoś i to dziecinnie beztroskiego.

\- Hej, młody! – zawołał i zrównał się szybko z dzieciakiem. Miles popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony. – Berek!

Trzepnął młodego w ramię i popędził przed siebie, słysząc śmiejącego się dzieciaka zaraz za sobą. Dobrze było mieć w końcu kogoś, dla kogo huśtanie znaczy to samo co dla niego. Kogoś kto dobrze wie jak to jest mieć te wszystkie moce i czerpać z nich radość tak jak teraz, gdy ganiali się przez miasto. Brakowało mu w życiu kogoś takiego jak Miles i choć na dłuższą metę pająk który ugryzł ich obu był niebezpieczny, to cieszył się, że nie był jedynym, którego ugryzł. W końcu ktoś mógł spojrzeć na świat jego oczami.

\- Młody, dawaj w prawo! – polecił mu Peter i skręcił gwałtownie w wybranym kierunku. Usłyszał za sobą łomot, czyli Miles znowu wpadł na budynek. Nie ostudziło to jednak jego entuzjazmu i dalej starał się go dogonić.

Peter wleciał na teren konstrukcji nowego wieżowca, skacząc między belkami tworzącymi szkielet budowli. Miles deptał mu po piętach, skacząc zaraz za nim, tak że razem wspinali się w górę, obaj śmiejąc się radośnie. Nikt nigdy nie zapewnił Peterowi takiej rozrywki, bo nie miał kto, nie miał z kim ścigać się między kratownicą z belek i betonowymi kolumnami. Przemieszczanie się tak samemu było wystarczająco zabawne, ale z kimś… To co czuł w tej chwili było nie do opisania. Miał wrażenie, że znów jest dzieckiem, które bawi się na małpich drabinkach, zapominając o reszcie świata.

Wyprzedził znacząco Milesa odbijając się szybko od każdej powierzchni, jaką miał na swojej drodze. Dzięki drobnej przewadze mógł patrzeć jak młody usiłuje naśladować jego ruchy i akrobacje. Widać było, że bardziej już polega na instynkcie, bo nawet mu niektóre rzeczy wychodziły. Jak na przykład odbicie się od jednej z metalowych belek, po którym zrobił salto i zręcznie wylądował na tej przeciwległej i znacznie wyżej położonej, od razu wyskakując znów w górę, by dogonić Petera.

\- Szybciej, młody – popędził go i wznowił wspinaczkę, aż dotarł w końcu na sam szczyt, gdzie wystrzelił sieć i naciągnął ją, by wystrzeliła go w górę.

Bez żadnych problemów wylądował na żurawiu i zaczekał na Milesa, który powtórzył jego ruch, ale z mniejszą wprawą. Młody pokonał tylko połowę dystansu na górę nim zaczął spadać. Peter szybko złapał go siecią i wyrzucił w powietrze.

Miles zamachał bezradnie rękoma nim zupełnie sam z siebie wpadł na pomysł przyciągnięcia się siecią do żurawia. Pajęczyna trafiła obok Petera i po chwili w tym samym miejscu wylądował niezgrabnie chłopak, który nie był jednak ani trochę zrażony tym, że lądowanie niezbyt mu wyszło.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił go i zbił z nim piątkę. – To miasto jest teraz nasze, młody.

Rzucił się z żurawia, Miles ze śmiechem skoczył zaraz za nim i kontynuowali swój pościg po całym Manhattanie, wielokrotnie przelatując koło apartamentu Petera czy wieży Avengers.

Huśtali się tak do późnego popołudnia. Z każdą godziną szło Milesowi coraz lepiej, zwłaszcza gdy leciał powoli. Z szybkim tempem czy akrobacjami dalej miał problem, zwłaszcza z wystrzeliwaniem się w górę czy do przodu, ale to była tylko kwestia wprawy. I bez tego Peter był z niego dumny. Nawet nie mówił dzieciakowi, że wciąż robi coś źle, Miles sam na pewno to wiedział, a nie chciał mu psuć zabawy.

Peter dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. Tyle godzin huśtania trochę go wyczerpało, ale to było przyjemne zmęczenie i nie miał nic przeciwko dalszemu huśtaniu się, gdy tylko trochę odpocznie i coś zje. Miles też potrzebował odpoczynku, choć w ogóle nie było tego po nim widać. Nawet po takim wysiłku wyglądał jakby rozpierała go energia i z żalem podążył za Peterem, gdy ten oznajmił koniec latania na dzisiaj.

Dotarli do apartamentowca całkiem szybko, choć Peter nie stosował normalnego dla siebie tempa, by Miles mógł nadążyć. Naprawdę miał problemy z prędkością, jakby nie potrafił jeszcze zachowywać równowagi, gdy musiał się skupiać nie tylko na trzymaniu kursu, walczeniu z wiatrem i kontrolowaniu prędkości jednocześnie. Ale miał potencjał i zapał, to najważniejsze. Przełamał już swój strach przed wysokością i sam wyszukiwał wyższych punktów, by z nich skakać. Gdyby nie Peter, pewnie trenowałby na mieście dalej, by być coraz lepszym jak najszybciej. Nie dziwił mu się. Akrobacje to po samej szybkości w powietrzu najlepsza część huśtania się na sieci.

Peter rozkazał IA w mieszkaniu otworzyć okno i wylądował w środku, a Miles zaraz za nim, wpadając mu na plecy. Odwrócił się do chłopaka i uśmiechnął się do niego, a ten zaśmiał się zawstydzony i odwzajemnił uśmiech, który odsłonił, opuszczając komin. Zdjął też kaptur i zdyszany podszedł do kanapy, padając na nią bez życia. Chyba w końcu jego ciało zorientowało się, jakie jest wyczerpane.

\- Mogę tu zostać na zawsze? – wymamrotał z twarzą w poduszce.

\- Na zawsze, huh?

\- Nawet nie zauważycie, że tu jestem – obiecał i spojrzał na Petera maślanymi oczami.

\- Wątpię, że twoi rodzice czy kuzyn się na to zgodzą – zauważył rozglądając się i nasłuchując Wade’a, po którym na dole zostały tylko narzędzia do szycia i płaty materiału.

\- Ale tu jest tak wygodnie – westchnął i przeciągnął się. – Zdrzemnę się chwilkę, okej?

Peter był pod wrażeniem, że młody czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, by spać w obcym miejscu.

\- A mówiłeś, że nie jesteś zmęczony – przypomniał mu i ściągnął maskę, wsadzając ją za pas spodni.

\- Jestem dzieciakiem, nie znam się.

Kręcąc głową, Peter znów się rozejrzał, ale nie doczekał się pojawienia męża, choć ten na pewno wiedział, że przyszli.

\- Wade?! – zawołał, ignorując marudzenie dzieciaka o zachowanie ciszy, bo ludzie chcą spać. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że młody zakrył głowę poduszką. – Wade, wróciliśmy!

Drzwi sypialni na górze otworzyły się, a Wade praktycznie przez nie wybiegł, omal nie przelatując przez barierkę przy schodach.

\- No nareszcie! – jęknął dramatycznie. Peter od razu zauważył, że najemnik trzyma w dłoni strój dla Milesa. – Ile można czekać? Obiad już dawno wystygł, a strój już czeka!

\- Strój! – rozbudził się momentalnie młody i zerwał z kanapy, odrzucając poduszkę na drugi koniec pokoju. Gdyby Deadpool nie zeskoczył na dół, chłopak pewnie wskoczyłby do niego, a tak tylko podbiegł do najemnika, wpatrzony w swój strój jak w obrazek. Od razu też wyciągnął po niego ręce, ale Wade odsunął go poza jego zasięg.

Peter śmiał się z całej tej sceny. Pamiętał jak sam się ekscytował z powodu swojego pierwszego stroju. Wade go nie zawiódł wtedy i Miles na pewno też nie będzie narzekał i nigdy nie zapomni tego pierwszego momentu, kiedy zobaczy się w lustrze.

\- Daj, daj, daj! – domagał się, wyciągając ręce po strój, który Wade trzymał wysoko w górze, drugą ręką przytrzymując Milesa za głowę i trzymając na dystans. 

Gdyby młody chciał, różnica wzrostu pomiędzy nimi nie stanowiłaby żadnego problemu. Mógłby dosięgnąć stroju siecią albo wspinając się na najemnika, ale albo zapomniał o tym fakcie z powodu zbytniej ekscytacji, albo nie był pewny, czy Deadpool się za to nie wkurzy. Mimo wszystko chłopak dalej nie wiedział jak podchodzić do najemnika i jak czytać jego nastroje.

\- Chryste, rzucasz się jak gołębie na okruszek chleba, chyba bardziej nowojorskim być nie można – stwierdził Wade. – Trochę manier, młody.

\- Mogę dostać mój strój? – zapytał uprzejmie, nadal jednak próbując go zdobyć też własnymi siłami. – Proszę?

\- Okej, zmiękło mi serce. – Wade zerknął na Petera, który obserwował to wszystko z rozbawieniem. Uśmiechnął się do męża, ale Deadpool od razu odwrócił wzrok i odskoczył do tyłu. Miles omal nie poleciał do przodu, ale utrzymał równowagę i dalej skupiony na stroju czekał aż dostanie go we własne łapki. – Panie, panowie i pajęczaki. Przed wami strój nowego bohatera Nowego Jorku!

Deadpool wystawił przed siebie strój. Nie różnił się wiele od tego, który miał Peter, to był zdecydowanie ten sam styl, ale nie był też kropka w kropkę identyczny. Zdecydowanie największą różnicą była kolorystyka. Miles postawił na czerń i czerwień, z przewagą tej pierwszej, która stanowiła większość stroju. Czerwony był tylko wzór na klatce piersiowej oraz masce przedstawiający pajęczynę i pająka. Również obwódka wokół oczu była czerwona, a nie czarna jak u Petera. Z jakiegoś powodu Wade uwzględnił też pas czerwieni od ramion aż do brzucha, tworzący coś na kształty litery V. Wyglądało to nieźle, komponowało się nieźle i na pewno taka kolorystyka pomoże w ukrywaniu się, także przy wykorzystaniu mocy kamuflażu Milesa.

Wyrzutnie były już wszyte w strój. Wade użył farby, by bardziej pasowały do całej reszty. Miały czarny kolor z czerwonym poblaskiem, który idealnie pasował do czerwonych palców rękawic. Peter był trochę zazdrosny. Może nawet bardziej niż trochę.

\- Czemu ja nie wpadłem na taki świetny strój? – westchnął z rozczarowaniem.

\- Bo wolałeś rysunek mistrza – odparł Wade i wykonał znak krzyża, spoglądając jednocześnie w górę. – Pokój jego duszy.

\- Żądam nowego stroju.

\- A będę mógł pobrać wymiary? – spytał od razu Wade i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Peter prychnął. – Śmiało młody, jest twój.

Miles momentalnie dorwał kostium w swoje ręce i ostrożnie do obejrzał, pilnując by nie upuścić żadnej części. 

\- Ten strój jest świetny! – zachwycał się Miles, pokazując go na przemian Peterowi i Wade’owi, jakby ten drugi wcale go dopiero co nie skończył robić. – Jest dokładnie taki, jaki chciałem, nawet lepszy! Idę go przymierzyć!

Peter patrzył z uśmiechem, jak młody leci do najbliższej łazienki. Gdy spojrzał na męża, by poznać jego reakcję, najemnik był do niego zwrócony plecami i powoli zbierał materiały i przyrządy, których używał podczas pracy.

Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślał i podszedł do Wade’a, robiąc przy tym na tyle dużo hałasu, by go nie zaskoczyć.

\- Wade? – zapytał i dotknął jego ramienia. Pomimo ostrzeżeń, Deadpool odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- O hej, Petey! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie. – Co tu robisz?

\- Wade, co się dzieje? – Nie dał się nabrać na sztuczki najemnika, ten pogodny ton to była tylko gra. – Zachowujesz się dziwnie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, zawsze zachowuję się dziwnie – odparł nonszalancko i wrócił do sprzątania, celowo unikając patrzenia na Petera.

\- Dziwnie dla społeczeństwa, ale to co teraz robisz jest dziwne jak na ciebie – wyjaśnił, idąc cały czas za mężem.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną, ważny czas dla ciebie i Milesa. Musisz wziąć młodego na jazdę próbną w nowym stroju.

\- Znowu z nami nie idziesz? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego? Tym razem nie masz nic do roboty.

\- Muszę iść zrobić zakupy!

\- Wcale nie, lodówka jest pełna – przejrzał jego kłamstwo.

\- Chodzi o amunicję! – doprecyzował.

Peter miał powoli dość patrzenia tylko na plecy Wade’a. Ilekroć próbował spojrzeć mu w oczy, najemnik się odwracał.

\- Wade…

\- Słuchaj, Petey – przerwał mu, ledwo na niego zerkając przez ramię – będę wam tylko przeszkadzał. Idźcie sami, cieszcie się swoimi mocami, a ja grzecznie poczekam w domu. I tak nie jestem wam potrzebny, nie znam się na lataniu na sieci.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – zdziwił się. – Lubisz się huśtać ze mną, to wystarczy, żebyś przyszedł.

On też tu lubił. W większości przypadków czuł się dziwnie bez dodatkowego ciężaru na plecach. 

\- Będę tylko niepotrzebnym balastem – zapewnił Wade nim kontynuował, ale ciszej: – Idźcie beze mnie, Miles i tak nauczy się więcej od ciebie niż ode mnie. Bo niby czego mam go nauczyć? Nie mam pajęczych mocy. Nic go nie nauczę. Nie jestem wam potrzebny.

Po tych słowach do Petera wreszcie wszystko dotarło. Teraz zachowanie Deadpoola miało sens. Nie był zły, był zraniony. Więc zrobił to, co zawsze robił, gdy tak się działo – uciekł. Dalej to robił, próbując zakończyć rozmowę z Peterem jak najszybciej. Jeden po drugim stawiał dokoła siebie mur z cegieł i odgradzał się od rozczarowania, którego wyczekiwał, a które wkrótce miało nadejść. Przynajmniej z jego perspektywy.

\- Czy ty… jesteś zazdrosny? – zapytał, tylko trochę zaskoczony. Mógł się spodziewać, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć. Czuł się wręcz głupio, że wcześniej nie połączył faktów, ale trening Milesa tak go zaaferował, że długo nie rozmyślał o mężu. A powinien. Zawsze uważał się za eksperta w deadpoolologii, ale chyba czas oddać doktorat.

\- Ha ha! – zaśmiał się sztucznie. Peter aż się skrzywił. – Ja zazdrosny, dobre sobie. O co?

\- O Milesa – podpowiedział mu, znów starając się podejść bliżej. – I o mnie.

Krok po kroku, Peter obszedł nieruchomego najemnika i stanął przed nim, pochylając się, by zajrzeć mu w oczy, które zakrywała maska. Chociaż nie widział twarzy, sama postura męża sprawiła, że pękło mu serce.

\- Oh, Wade – westchnął i położył najemnikowi dłoń na policzku. Wade zadrżał, ale nie odtrącił jego ręki tylko przysunął się do niej bliżej. – Boisz się, że zastąpię cię Milesem?

\- Cóż, to byłoby dziwne biorąc pod uwagę naszą relację – stwierdził najemnik. – To znaczy, on jest tylko dzieckiem, nie bądź obrzydliwy, Peter.

Ignorując kolejne próby emocjonalnego odcięcia się od problemu, Peter ujął twarz męża w obie dłonie i zmusił go do spojrzenia na niego. Nic nie powiedział, po prostu patrzył przez chwilę, po czym delikatnie uniósł nieco jego maskę do góry, odsłaniając usta, które pocałował czule.

Wade nieśmiało odwzajemnił pocałunek, a jego ręce objęły Petera w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej, z desperacją, jakby chciał go zagarnąć tylko dla siebie. Peter prawie nie chciał się z tych objęć odsuwać. Prawie. Wciąż musieli pogadać, a nie wiedział ile jeszcze mają czasu zanim wróci Miles.

\- Wade, nie masz powodu do żadnych obaw – zapewnił męża, przerywając pocałunek. Deadpool zmrużył oczy i spojrzał w bok. Peter mu na to pozwolił, ale nie zabrał rąk z jego twarzy.

\- To byłby dobry ruch – powiedział cicho. Gdyby dalej miał maskę na ustach, Peter pewnie nawet by go nie usłyszał. – Zastąpienie mnie, znaczy się.

\- Nie, nie byłby – zaprzeczył od razu. – Dlaczego miałbyś tak pomyśleć?

\- Młody ma twoje moce. Stworzylibyście dobry zespół.

\- Tworzę dobry zespół z tobą – przypomniał. Czy Wade zapomniał jak dobrze im się współpracuje?

\- Tworzyłbyś lepszy z nim – upierał się dalej najemnik. Peter miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale nie chciał by Wade pomyślał, że jego problemy są dla niego czymś irytującym. – Już tworzycie, Miles nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

\- To nieprawda.

\- Ignorował mnie w hangarze – warknął, w końcu pokazując złość. Każdy inny na miejscu Petera by się przestraszył, ale on wiedział jak sobie radzić z humorami Wade’a. – Był skupiony na tobie, nie interesowało go nic tylko ty. Cały dzień wszystko co związane z treningiem robiliście razem, ja was nie obszedłem.

Peter popatrzył zszokowany na męża. To prawda, nie poświęcili Deadpoolowi dużo uwagi dzisiaj, ale myślał, że to oczywiste czemu tak jest. Błąd, zapomniał że z Wadem nigdy nie jest tak prosto.

\- Sam nie wierzysz w to, że Miles ma cię gdzieś  - powiedział mu. – Widziałeś jaki był szczęśliwy mogąc cię poznać.

\- Nie taki szczęśliwy jak mogąc poznać ciebie.

\- Tak, bo mamy te same moce, ale nie tylko ja jestem jego idolem – przypomniał. – Gadaliście razem po hiszpańsku, już macie jeden wspólny temat do rozmów!

Wade prychnął, jakby to wcale nie był argument.

\- I chyba tylko jeden.

Peter westchnął i pokręcił głową. Deadpool wszystko przekręcał, wszystko. Dostosowywał argumenty do swojej wersji, byle tylko pasowały, nie przejmując się tym, że jego obawy są kompletnie pozbawione sensu.

\- Wade, nie możesz obwiniać dzieciaka, że chciał się nauczyć czegoś, co mutacja mu dała.

\- Nie obwiniam go – wyznał szczerze. – Ani ciebie. Na waszym miejscu też bym nie chciał ze mną pracować.

\- Chcę z tobą pracować!

\- Ale Miles nie.

\- On też – obiecał i znów zmusił Wade’a, by na niego spojrzał. Gdyby nie to, że Miles mógł w każdej chwili dołączyć, zaryzykowałby ściągniecie mężowi maski. – Wade, Miles w końcu poznał kogoś, kto ma takie same moce jak on. Oczywiście, że jest nimi zainteresowany i wszystkim tym, czego mogę go nauczyć. Ale to nie znaczy, że cię nie lubi albo nie chce brać z ciebie przykładu. Chciałbyś go uczyć wszystkiego na raz?

\- Nie.

\- Już prawie opanował huśtanie – mówił dalej, nie pozwalając mężowi odwrócić wzroku. – Zaraz przyjdzie kolej na walkę i twój moment chwały. Nikt nie walczy tak dobrze jak ty.

Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył jak kąciki ust Wade’a drgnęły, a policzki zaczerwieniły się.

\- Lubi cię, Wade – zapewnił i chwycił męża za dłoń, całując go w palce. – Lubi cię, sam mi to powiedział. Martwił się, gdy zniknąłeś, myślał, że to jego wina.

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast. – Nie jego wina.

\- Jest teraz oszołomiony tym wszystkim – tłumaczył dalej cierpliwie. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie chce się od ciebie uczyć i interesuję go tylko ja. Trudno też go winić, że chce lepiej poznać swoje moce, które ja mam opanowane do perfekcji.

\- Możesz go nauczyć tak wielu rzeczy – odezwał się Wade, ściskając dłoń Petera w swojej.

\- I ty także – zauważył. – Nawet ja korzystam z twoich nauk. Miles też będzie chciał je poznać i to niedługo. Nie trzeba go będzie namawiać. Ten dzieciak tak bardzo chce się wszystkiego uczyć, że to niesamowite. Obaj jesteśmy jego idolami, Wade, nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, w której miałby powiedzieć, że nie chce się od ciebie uczyć albo patrolować z tobą. Nie musi żadnego z nas wybierać i na pewno nie wybrał już mnie. Miej trochę wiary w tego dzieciaka.

Wade zadrżał i w jednym momencie cały się zrelaksował. Wyglądał jakby zeszło z niego całe powietrze jak z balonu, bo po chwili opierał się całym ciężarem o Petera, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Trzymał go mocno, tak jak mąż wcześniej jego.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chciałbyś pracować tylko z Milesem? – zapytał Wade. – W końcu miałbyś kogoś, kogo nie musiałbyś wszędzie nosić na plecach albo czekać na mój przyjazd na motocyklu. Nikt by cię nie ograniczał.

\- Nie ograniczasz mnie, Wade – zapewnił. – Chcę pracować z Milesem, ale tylko w tercecie. Tak, tworzylibyśmy świetny duet, ale to co wyróżnia dobry zespół, to uzupełniające się zdolności jego członków.

\- Powiedziałeś „członków” – zachichotał najemnik.

Peter też się zaśmiał i uniósł głowę męża do góry, gładząc go kciukami po policzkach.

\- Jesteśmy świetnym duetem, Wade. Porozumiewamy się bez słów, znamy swoje style walki na wylot. Miles będzie świetnym uzupełnieniem, nie zastępstwem. Nikt nigdy nie mógłby cię zastąpić. Nigdy.

Wade w końcu uśmiechnął się tak radośnie jak tylko potrafił, a Peterowi spadł kamień z serca. Odwzajemniając uśmiech najemnika znów się pocałowali, przez moment zapominając, że nie są sami.

\- Eww! – usłyszeli. Rozproszeni oderwali się od siebie, a Wade szybko zasłonił usta, nim odwrócił się do Milesa, który ubrany w strój wyszedł właśnie z łazienki, trzymając maskę w dłoniach. – Co zamierzaliście robić ze mną zaraz za ścianą?

\- Za młody jesteś na takie szczegóły – odpowiedział mu Wade i zagwizdał z podziwem. – No, no, młody, leży idealnie.

\- To zabrzmiało tak źle – zwrócił mu uwagę Peter, ale sam nie mógł uwierzyć, jak dobrą robotę wykonał Deadpool. Strój był idealnie dopasowany, choć Wade nie miał wcale szczegółowych wymiarów i wiele rzeczy robił na oko. Mimo to wykonał perfekcyjną robotę.

Miles wyszczerzył się i okręcił, pokazując się z każdej strony.

\- Jest idealny – powiedział, ledwo kontrolując swoją ekscytację. – Nie wiedziałem za bardzo jak go założyć, dlatego tyle to trwało, ale jest genialny, taki jak chciałem.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – Wade praktycznie emanował dumą ze swojego nowego projektu. Biorąc pod uwagę dopiero co zażegnany kryzys, pewnie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Dobrze, że Miles tak łatwo się ekscytował i nie zawiódł ze swoją reakcją.

\- Jest cudowny. – Młody założył maskę i  szybko doskoczył do Deadpoola, przytulając się do niego. – Dziękuję.

Wade zesztywniał cały i Miles ewidentnie to wyczuł, bo zaczął się od razu odsuwać, ale najemnik mu nie pozwolił. Porwał go w ramiona i śmiejąc się, zakręcił się z nim kilka razy.

\- Nie ma za co, młody! – powiedział radośnie, stawiając śmiejącego się chłopaka na podłodze. Peter żałował, że nie ma pod ręką aparatu. – Piąteczka!

Miles natychmiast spełnił prośbę najemnika i zbił z nim piątkę.

\- Możemy znowu ruszać na miasto? – zapytał z nadzieją, zwracając się do Petera. – Mówiłeś, że strój pomaga w lataniu, bo zwiększa aerodynamiczność.

\- Jasne, że możemy. Wade idzie z nami, może być? – zapytał i popatrzył na męża z uśmiechem.

Wade od razu zerknął na Milesa, jakby oczekiwał odmowy.

\- Żartujesz?! – zawołał i podbiegł znów do najemnika, biorąc go za rękę. – Pokażę ci, czego Peter mnie nauczył! Chodź, chodź, chodź! 

Spanikowany, Deadpool spojrzał na śmiejącego się Petera, nim został dociągnięty do okna. Miles wyskoczył z niego z okrzykiem radości i poleciał w miasto. Wade patrzył za nim, nie wiedząc za bardzo co robić.

Z uśmiechem, Peter podskoczył kilka razy w miejscu nim biegiem ruszył do okna, zakładając po drodze maskę. Z impetem wpadł na męża, wyrzucając ich obu za krawędź.

\- Wohoo! – zakrzyknęli oboje.

Peter chwycił Deadpoola za uprząż katan i wypuścił sieć, wyrzucając jednocześnie męża w górę. Wade bez problemu wylądował mu na plecach i razem ruszyli za Milesem, który znikał już za jednym z budynków.

Szybko go dogonili, młody wyraźnie się tego nie spodziewał, ale i tak uśmiechnął się na ich widok, nim wyrwał znowu do przodu, chcąc ich prześcignąć.

\- Wiśta wio! – zawołał Wade i kolanami ścisnął żebra Petera.

\- Zrzucę cię – zagroził, piorunując męża wzrokiem.

\- Nie trzeba, sam się obsłużę – powiedział i puścił Petera, nurkując głową w dół.

Miles prawie dostał zawału, gdy Deadpool nagle wylądował na nim, zakrywając go praktycznie całego swoim cielskiem. Wytrącony z równowagi dzieciak nie wystrzelił poprawnie sieci i musiał poprawiać, ledwo ratując się przed upadkiem. To był jednak początek kłopotów. Młody nie miał wprawy w huśtaniu z bagażem na plecach. Szybko tracił i tak już niewielką wysokość i po raz pierwszy od dawna wpadł na budynek, nie mogąc utrzymać stałego kursu. Zupełnie zatracił znany sobie środek ciężkości. Peter co prawda się nie martwił, Wade w razie czego użyłby teleportera tak jak zrobił to, by przenieść się na plecy młodego, ale wolał chłopakowi oszczędzić dalszych problemów.

\- Pool, zejdź z dzieciaka – poprosił lecąc obok nich.

\- Okej – zgodził się od razu.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny – wyspał Miles, bardziej zmęczony kontrolowaniem lotu niż dźwiganiem najemnika.

\- Łap mnie, Spidey! – krzyknął Deadpool nim wyskoczył w bok, znów psując tor lotu młodego, który awaryjnie musiał wylądować na budynku.

Peter złapał męża za rękę i przerzucił go sobie nad głową, łapiąc go po drugiej stronie. Na chwilę puścił sieć i wystrzelił kolejną, nie łapiąc się jej jednak, zamiast tego wypuszczając kolejną i puszczając Wade’a.

Najemnik zręcznie przeskoczył na zostawioną sieć i z okrzykiem radości rozhuśtał się do przodu. Peter obrócił głowę i obserwował go. W najwyższym punkcie Deadpool puścił sieć i znów zaczął spadać. Cokolwiek chciał teraz zrobić, Miles mu przeszkodził, łapiąc go w locie. 

\- Sprytny chłopak – pochwalił z dumą Peter.

\- O mój Boże, wyszło mi! – zakrzyknął uradowany z wyczynu, który mu się udał. – Mam cię!

\- Wcale nie! – odparł Wade i strzelił z pistoletu w sieć, na której poruszał się Miles i obaj runęli w dół.

Nim młody zdążył zareagować i uratować ich od upadku, Deadpool teleportował ich obu. Peter zerknął kawałek do przodu i w górę, gdzie się pojawili. Miles spadł pierwszy, ale zdezorientowany przez teleportację nie wiedział gdzie jest. Peter złapał go za rękę i dał kilka dodatkowych sekund na ocenienie sytuacji, podrzucając go w górę. Młody wreszcie się zorientował w którą stronę do ziemi i wciąż się wznosząc z wdzięcznością pomachał Peterowi nim spróbował jednej z figur akrobatycznych przed kontynuowaniem huśtania.

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie w ciągu tych paru sekund był Wade, ale najemnik szybko o sobie przypomniał. Peter dostał ostrzeżenie zmysłu tuż przed tym, jak Deadpool wpadł na niego z impetem. Przez moment byli ludzką kulą kończyn nim Peterowi udało się obrócić tak, by spadać twarzą w dół, z mężem na plecach. Rozhuśtali się, a on znowu użyczył najemnikowi własnej sieci.

Korzystając z braku balastu, Peter wystrzelił się w górę robiąc efektowną śrubę, po chwili zaczynając spadać. Wade znowu był bez sieci, więc złapał go szybko i wyrzucił w górę, chwilę potem łapiąc go znowu na plecy i lądując na szczycie jednego z budynków.

Utrzymywał teraz takie tempo, że Miles miał mały problem z dotrzymaniem im kroku. Gdy wylądował na tym samy budynku, oni już skakali po drugiej stronie, lecąc zaraz obok siebie. Peter uśmiechnął się do męża, który odpowiedział tym samym nim teleportował mu się sprzed oczu. Krzyk Milesa podpowiedział mu, że młody znów stał się lądowiskiem dla najemnika.

Kontynuowali tę zabawę aż do zmroku. Peter starał się jak najwięcej uwagi poświęcać mężowi, by znów nie czuł się wykluczony i chyba mu się udawało. Wygłupiali się tak jak zwykle podczas wspólnego lotu, a Miles starał się dotrzymać im kroku i brać udział w niektórych akrobacjach, w które Wade wciągał go za każdym razem z zaskoczenia, a to znów na nim lądując, a to łapiąc się go, gdy przelatywał obok, tak że Peter musiał ratować ich obu.

Zmęczenie w końcu dało o sobie znać i musieli gdzieś wylądować. Deadpool nie był ani trochę zmęczony, ale Peter i Miles padali z nóg, a co najważniejsze byli potwornie głodni, więc posiłek był priorytetem w tej chwili. Wade był na tyle miły, że jako ten najmniej zmęczony chętnie poszedł po coś do żarcia, podczas gdy oni dostali zasłużony odpoczynek.

\- To było ekstra – powiedział Miles, wylegując się na gzymsie budynku. – W życiu się tak dobrze nie bawiłem.

\- Ta, to było coś – zgodził się, napinając mięśnie nóg, które ćmiły przyjemnie bólem. – Miło w końcu mieć pełnoprawnego partnera do huśtania.

\- Miło w końcu huśtać się jak oryginalny Spiderman – odparł z uśmiechem. Maskę miał uniesioną nad nos tak jak Peter, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Kto zamawiał tajskie żarcie?! – zawołał Deadpool, jedną ręką wspinając się na budynek.

Miles usiadł szybko i praktycznie wyrwał najemnikowi dostawę z rąk, od razu dobierając się do zawartości torby z jedzeniem na wynos. Peter też otrzymał swoją część kolacji i w takim samym pośpiechu co dzieciak zabrał się do jedzenia swoich hamburgerów i skrzydełek. Wade postawił klasycznie na swoje ulubione, meksykańskie jedzenie.

\- Wiecie – zaczął z pełnymi ustami Miles – nie widziałem nigdy w telewizji czy Internecie, byście robili to, co robiliście dzisiaj. Te wasze zabawy w powietrzu, znaczy się.

\- Robimy to w czasie zbyt szybkiego lotu, by ktokolwiek mógł to uchwycić na kamerach – wyjaśnił Peter.

\- Jak to w ogóle robicie? Jesteście tacy zsynchronizowani, za każdym razem wiedzieliście co drugi zrobi.

\- Jakbyś był z kimś tyle co my ze sobą, też byś znał ruchy drugiej osoby na wylot – odpowiedział Wade. – Webs i ja czytamy sobie w myślach.

\- Tylko tego mi jeszcze brakuje, żebyś siedział mi w głowie.

\- W mojej możesz siedzieć zawsze, Spidey.

\- No nie wiem, trochę tam tłoczono chyba.

\- Biały i Żółty praktycznie się już nie odzywają – zapewnił Wade. 

\- Ta, nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie – przyznał Miles.

\- Szczęściarz, też bym tak chciał – stwierdził Peter nim dostała czerwoną fasola po głowie. Mrużąc oczy popatrzył na najemnika, który niewinnie gwizdał, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę.

Miles uśmiechnął się widząc ich przekomarzania i roześmiał, gdy Peter spróbował zemścić się za fasole, rzucając w Deadpoola krążkiem cebuli, ale Wade bez problemu złapał go w zęby i połknął, oblizując usta usatysfakcjonowany.

Ponieważ wszyscy trzej byli głodni, żaden z nich się nie odzywał dopóki nie zaspokoił głodu przynajmniej częściowo. Nawet Wade trzymał gębę na kłódkę, choć Peter spodziewał się, że to długo nie potrwa. Obserwował męża i zastanawiał się, czy zorientował się, że odsłonił do jedzenia część twarzy, czy zrobił to świadomie licząc na to, że Miles nie skomentuje jego blizn.

Co się nie stało, choć młody ewidentnie je zauważył, bo wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę, jak każdy na jego miejscu zafascynowany przez otwierające się i zamykające co chwilę rany.

\- Oh, zapomniałem – zmartwił się nagle młody i zwrócił do Deadpoola, nawet nie kłopocząc się z przeżuciem kolejnej porcji jedzenia. – Widziałeś jak się huśtałem po mieście? To znaczy, na pewno widziałeś, skakałeś na mnie cały czas i leciałeś zaraz obok ze Spidey’im. Żałuj, że nie było cię przy moim skoku z WTC. Chociaż nie, dobrze, że cię nie było, bo mi nie wyszedł, ale następnym razem musisz koniecznie być! Wykonam go idealnie i od razu będę się huśtał dalej. Nie wiem ile widziałeś w hangarze zanim pojechałeś szyć mi kostium, ale widziałeś jakie zrobiłem postępy? Jestem TAK blisko zrobienia potrójnego salta! I złapałem cię w locie! Robiłem to pierwszy raz w życiu, nie wiem jak mi się to udało, ale złapałem cię!

\- Widziałem, dobra robota, młody – pochwalił go Wade i razem z Milesem przybili sobie piątki. – Jak trochę podrośniesz, to będziesz moją drugą taksówką.

\- Ha! Będę pierwszym wyborem, bo będę szybszy – przechwalał się. – Niedługo będę mknął po mieście tak jak Spidey. Opanuję wszystkie sztuczki i wymyślę własne.

Wade roześmiał się radośnie i trącił młodego w ramię.

\- Na pewno tak będzie – zgodził się szczerze, wpatrzony w Milesa jak w obrazek. Peter zagryzł dolną wargę i z trudem oderwał wzrok od tej sceny. Wade byłby świetnym ojcem.

Chłopak podskoczył nagle, gdy coś zawibrowało. Peter i Wade patrzyli zaciekawieni jak odstawia jedzenie i sięga do kieszeni pasa, z którego wyciągnął telefon.

\- To moja mama – poinformował ich i odebrał. – Cześć, mamo… Na mieście… Tak, Tyler dał mi obiad, spokojnie… Skoro o tym mowa, myślałem żeby zostać u niego na noc… Tak wiem, że jutro szkoła, obiecuję wstać i nie wagarować… Tyler sam mnie wyrzuci z domu do szkoły, wiesz że już taki nie jest. Proszę, mogę u niego nocować? Nawet możesz do niego zadzwonić… Wrócę do domu zaraz po szkole, słowo… Tak! Kocham cię, mamo! Ucałuj tatę.

Uradowany dzieciak rozłączył się i schował telefon, nim spojrzał najpierw na Petera, a potem na Wade’a.

\- Nocujesz u Tylera, co? – spytał Peter. – Czemu mam wrażenie, że skończy się na czymś innym?

\- No co ty – odparł niewinnie i zaczął udawać wielce zainteresowanego jedzeniem. – Ale miałem taką malutką nadzieję, że może zaliczmy dzisiaj pierwszy patrol?

\- Wykluczone! – zabronił od razu Deadpool.

\- Wow, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Pool – wyznał Peter. – Jestem dumny z takiej po…

\- Za godzinę jest dokument o Avengers! – dokończył Wade. Peter poczuł nagłą potrzebę rzucenia się z dachu, uprzednio zostawiając na nim wyrzutnie. – Chcę go obejrzeć i zobaczyć co o mnie mówią!

\- Nagraj go sobie – poradził mu Peter. – Zresztą, czy on nie ma premiery na Netflixie?

\- Tak? – zdziwił się najemnik. – A no to spoko, jasne, że możemy iść na patrol.

\- Tak!

\- Nie!

Miles momentalnie spochmurniał.

\- Ale czemu? – spytał smutnym głosem najemnik i objął dzieciaka ramieniem. – Jest gotowy! Widziałem jak lata na sieci. Jest lepszy od ciebie!

\- Nie jest lepszy ode mnie – zaprzeczył.

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny – polecił mu mąż i poklepał szczerzącego się z dumą Milesa po głowie. – Młody zasłużył na pierwszy patrol z nami. To nawet nie będzie jego pierwsza akcja w terenie.

\- Brakuje mu przeszkolenia w walce – przypomniał mu Peter.

\- Umiem uderzyć z pięści – wtrącił Miles z ręką w górze. – Zresztą brak profesjonalnego treningu nigdy mi nie przeszkodził.

\- No weź, Webs! – marudził Deadpool. – To nie gra video, nagłe zyskanie towarzyszy na lepszym poziomie nie sprawi, że zacznie młodemu dobierać silniejszych przeciwników.

\- Mam Globala w Counter Strike’u, a ty? – spytał nagle Miles.

\- Hej, ja też! – Wade zaśmiał się i zbił z młodym kolejną piątkę, nim na jego twarzy pojawiła się konsternacja. – Ta gra jeszcze żyje?

Miles fuknął, a Peter westchnął, rozmasowując sobie skronie.  

\- Okej, możesz pójść na patrol – zgodził się. W sumie Deadpool miał rację, to nie będzie nagle inny patrol tylko dlatego, bo będą towarzyszyć dzieciakowi. Tak będzie nawet bezpieczniej. – Ale nie będziemy patrolować do późna, żebyś nie zaspał do szkoły.

\- Zgoda! – przytaknął szczęśliwy i powrócił do jedzenia.

Robił to szybciej niż jeszcze przed chwilą, ewidentnie spiesząc się na patrol, skoro musiał wcześnie wrócić do domu. Jego zaangażowanie było urocze, nie będzie przecież robił niczego nowego, a spieszył się jakby czekało go nowe wyzwanie. To pewnie ten kostium. Dzieciak już musiał czuć się jak superbohater i chciał się zaprezentować ludziom, nawet jeśli jego widownią mieli być przestępcy.

Miles oczywiście skończył pierwszy, ale Peter i Wade nie spieszyli się aż tak, więc młody musiał czekać, niecierpliwiąc się coraz bardziej. Nie popędzał ich, ale wyraźnie dawał im do zrozumienia wzdychaniem, że chce ruszać już, TERAZ. Peter miał ochotę jeść jeszcze wolniej tylko po to, by dzieciak nauczył się cierpliwości. Choć znając życie wtedy zadziałoby się coś tak po prostu i tak czy inaczej musieliby ruszyć do akcji i zostawić jedzenie. Peter nienawidził zostawiać jedzenia.

Okolica w której się zatrzymali na posiłek była całkiem spokojna, zwłaszcza na dachu, gdzie hałas ruchu ulicznego nie był tak przytłaczający. Ciszę zakłócał jedynie grzechot motylka, którym bawił się Wade, podczas gdy drugą ręką jadł swoje burrito.

\- Jak to robisz?

Peter zerknął na Milesa będąc pewnym, że to pytanie do niego, ale młody nawet nie był zwrócony w jego stronę tylko wpatrywał się w nóż najemnika, który momentalnie zaprzestał sztuczek oraz jedzenia i z otwartymi ustami popatrzył na siedzącego między nimi chłopaka.

\- Co? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Jem?

\- Nie, te sztuczki z nożem – doprecyzował, a Deadpool powrócił do ich wykonywania.

Nóż skakał mu między palcami tak szybko, że niewprawne oko nie byłoby w stanie za nim nadążyć. Dla lepszego efektu, Wade podrzucił broń, która wykonała w powietrzu kilka obrotów nim znów wylądowała mu w dłoni, w ogóle niezłożona. Mimo to ostrze nawet go nie drasnęło, ani później, gdy znów przerzucał je palcami z wyuczoną precyzją.

Miles śledził każdy ruch noża jak zahipnotyzowany i z podziwem na twarzy, z czego najlepszy był uśmiech, który zdawał się mieć na Deadpoolu podobny efekt, co nóż na chłopaku.

\- To naprawdę proste, gdy już załapiesz podstawy – wyjaśnił najemnik i powrócił jak gdyby nigdy nic do jedzenia, wciąż bawiąc się nożem. Nawet na niego nie patrzył, robił wszystko na czuja. Peter pamiętał jakie to kiedyś robiło na nim wrażenie. Nadal robiło.

\- Mogę spróbować? – zapytał Miles siadając po turecku na gzymsie, zwrócony przodem do najemnika.

\- Wyłupiesz sobie oko, dzieciaku – ostrzegł Wade, łapiąc nóż za rękojeści, między którymi schował ostrze. – Chcę to zobaczyć.

Miles z uśmiechem przyjął podarowany mu nóż i od razu zabrał się do roboty, choć pozbawiony wprawy Deadpoola. Ostrożnie rozłożył nóż obiema rękami i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, sprawdzając ruchomość rączek. Gdy już wybadał sprawę, spróbował złożyć nóż, ale jedna z rękojeści odbiła się od drugiej i nóż pozostał otwarty.

Wade prychnął. Miles spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale nie zniechęcił się tylko spróbował znowu, tym razem obrócić nóż między palcami. Udało mu się przenieść jedną z rękojeści pomiędzy palec wskazujący i środkowy, nim broń wyleciała mu z ręki.

Nóż poleciał w dół, ale Peter szybko złapał go siecią i odrzucił z powrotem do męża.

\- Może najpierw naucz się otwierać dobrze nóż? – zaproponował najemnik i powoli zademonstrował jak skutecznie odsłonić ostrze.

Oddał znów nóż chłopakowi, a ten powtórzył ruch i to całkiem skutecznie.

\- Udało mi się – ucieszył się.

\- Świetnie, teraz ćwicz, by robić to jak najszybciej – poradził Wade i podparł się na jednej ręce, drugą napychając sobie usta burrito. – Potem pokażę ci bardziej zaawansowane sztuczki.

Kompletnie zapominając o czekaniu, Miles zaczął otwierać i zamykać nóż, starając się robić to coraz szybciej i szybciej. Ciszę znów zakłócało charakterystyczne grzechotania.

Peter popatrzył na Wade’a, który uważnie obserwował, czy Miles nie zrobi sobie zaraz krzywdy. Wyczuwając spojrzenie męża, najemnik skupił się na nim i wyszczerzył z dumą, która musiała go teraz rozpierać.

„A nie mówiłem?”, wypowiedział bez głosu Peter, by nie zdekoncentrować przypadkiem Milesa, który radził sobie całkiem dobrze jak na jego oko. Wade musiał być tego samego zdania, bo gdy powrócił do oglądania postępów młodego, uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej niż chwilę wcześniej.

Miles był całkowicie skupiony i Peter był pewny, że zapomniał już o patrolu. Nic bardziej mylnego. Gdy tylko razem z Wadem wyrzucili ostatnie śmieci, chłopak poderwał się na nogi i podekscytowany czekał na sygnał do lotu. Peter nie żałował ani trochę, że zgodził się na ten patrol, uśmiech młodego był rozczulający.

\- Okej, kto jest gotowy na patrol?

\- Ja! – zakrzyknęli obaj Wade i Miles.

\- Ruszajmy więc.

\- Na pohybel! – krzyknął Deadpool przed wskoczeniem Peterowi na plecy.

\- Dokąd ruszamy? – spytał Miles, skacząc za nimi z budynku.

\- Kierunek Queens – oznajmił.

Znając już cel, Miles popędził do przodu jak na skrzydłach na swój pierwszy patrol jako superbohater, z Peterem i Wadem podążającymi za nim jak dumni rodzice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles już prawie jest oficjalnie superbohaterem. Jeszcze tylko pseudonim i może starać się o dołączenie do Avengers. Na pewno Kapitan i reszta już nie mogą się doczekać :D


	4. Chapter 4

Było jeszcze wcześnie, ludzi na ulicy nadal było sporo, Queens ani trochę nie szykowało się do snu. Większość osób wciąż jeszcze balowało albo wracało z pracy i nie myślało o kładzeniu się do łóżka. Zwłaszcza że New York’s Mets wygrali dziś swój mecz i kibice byli w dobrych nastrojach, od południa okupując różne bary, by świętować.

Zapowiadało się na spokojną noc bez większych incydentów. Peter nauczył się jednak przez lata, zarówno jako mieszkaniec dystryktu, jak i superbohater, że sytuacja może się zmienić w mgnieniu oka. Amerykanie zawsze podchodzili z pasją do baseballu, a gdy po wygranej alkohol idzie w ruch, szansę na burdę i rozboje są niemniejsze niż gdy drużyna przegrywa i każdy chce się bić z każdym.

Razem z młodym zatrzymali się na dachu budynku mieszkaniowego. Podczas lądowania chłopak prawie wyrżnął twarzą o podłoże, zdecydowanie musiał popracować nad techniką w tym aspekcie. Słabe lądowanie nie ostudziło jednak jego zapału i niemal trzęsąc się z ekscytacji przycupnął na krawędzi budynku, rozglądając się po ulicy.

\- To jak będziemy patrolować? – spytał odwracając się do nich, gdy wylądowali obok niego. – Ja zazwyczaj skakałem z budynku na budynek albo przemykałem między uliczkami korzystając z kamuflażu, ale ciężko tak znaleźć przestępstwa.

\- Zwykle latamy po okolicy, siedzimy trochę w miejscu, a potem przenosimy się dalej i robimy to samo – wyjaśnił mu Peter. – Podsłuchujemy też policję, a czasami gdy zagrożenie jest w pobliżu i jest poważne, to ostrzega mnie zmysł i badamy sprawę.

\- Ma wykrywacz przestępstw – doprecyzował Wade i popukał męża w głowę. – Bip, bip.

\- Żaden tam wykrywacz przestępstw. – Peter odtrącił dłoń najemnika i dołączył do Milesa na krawędzi. – Nasze pajęcze zmysły nie są precyzyjne, gdy podstawowe zmysły nie dostarczyły potrzebnych informacji. Bez tego działają po prostu jak jakaś mistyczna echolokacja.

\- Jak radar – zauważył Miles i zerknął na Deadpoola, gdy ten też się do nich dosiadł.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju – przytaknął. – Nie mam pojęcia jak zmysł dokładnie działa, do tej pory tego nie odkryłem, on po prostu jest i robi to co do niego należy, czyli wykrywa potencjalnie niebezpieczne zagrożenia, bym ich unikał, choć w większości przypadków zmysł nawet nie wie przed czym tak dokładnie mnie ostrzega. Ale działa, a to najważniejsze.

\- Działa trochę boleśnie – przyznał i rozmasował sobie skroń. – Wtedy w szkole, gdy pojawił się ten pająk, prawie zwymiotowałem z bólu. Przed tobą też mnie ostrzegł, gdy próbowałeś mnie złapać. Czułem się jakbym miał migrenę.

\- Pająk chciał ci zrobić krzywdę, ja nie i zmysł to wiedział. Im większe zagrożenie zdaniem zmysłu, tym silniejsze ostrzeżenie.

\- To co mam robić, gdy ostrzeżenie dostanę?

\- Jeśli sam jesteś świadomy zagrożenia i masz dość czasu, by zareagować, rób co uważasz za słuszne – poradził mu. – Ale jeśli tylko masz przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak albo zaraz zostaniesz zaatakowany, zdaj się na zmysł. Tylko nie myśl sobie, że dzięki zmysłowi jesteś kompletnie nie do trafienia. Można cię trafić, na pewno się to zdarzy. Zmysł może wiedzieć, że coś się zbliży, ale nie zawsze wie co. To tylko system ostrzegawczy, a nie zdolność do przewidywania przyszłości. Bez wszystkich informacji zdaje się na ślepy traf i najzwyklejszą ucieczkę, a ta nie zawsze kończy się dobrze. Najlepiej zrozumieć działanie zmysłu unikając kul i na pewno to poćwiczymy.

\- Będziesz tańczył jak ci zagram – przechwalał się Wade, kręcąc bronią na palcu.

\- To prawda, Wade jest diabelnie dobrym strzelcem – potwierdził z dumą. – Może nie trafi nas w witalne miejsce, bo jesteśmy dla niego za szybcy, ale gdyby był odpowiednio zdeterminowany, trafiłby nas. A jeśli Deadpool cię trafi, to ranny nie masz z nim już tak dużych szans.

\- Trafiłem go w dupę. – Peter spiorunował męża wzrokiem, podczas gdy Miles zasłonił usta ręką i zaśmiał się. – Nawet kilka razy.

\- Okej, dość – zarządził, czując jak czerwieni się pod maską. Nie chciał by dzieciak, który go podziwiał znał takie szczegóły.

\- To musiało być zabawne – stwierdził rozbawiony Miles.

\- Nie ciesz się tak, ciebie też czeka to piekło, przez które ja przeszedłem – poinformował go, a chłopakowi od razu odechciało się śmiać. – A gumowe kule bolą jak cholera.

\- Co ty sugerujesz, że będę celował w tyłek trzynastolatka? – spytał oburzony Wade i odkaszlnął zdegustowany. – Wstyd, Webs, wstyd. Zresztą jest tylko jeden tyłek, w jaki chcę celować, eh.

\- Błagam, przestańcie mówić o takich rzeczach – poprosił Miles zasłaniając sobie uszy. – Chodźmy już na patrol, co? Ja lecę pierwszy!

Miles skoczył do przodu, ale nim zdążył wystrzelić sieć, Peter złapał go na swoją i przyciągnął do nich z powrotem. Młody w ostatniej chwili obrócił się i przyczepił do budynku, na którym siedzieli.

\- Zwolnij chwilę, synku, nie powiedziałem jeszcze czegoś. – Chłopak prychnął, ale posłusznie wrócił na górę i na swoje miejsce. – Daj mi rękę.

Miles popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, ale wykonał polecenie, a Peter złapał go za nadgarstek, odwracając dłoń wierzchem do góry.

\- Będziesz mi czytał przyszłość? – zażartował, uważnie obserwując co Peter robi.

\- Nie, pokażę ci jak zmieniać sieć – odparł i manualnie przestawił wyrzutnie. – Moje są sterowane głosem, ale ponieważ jeszcze nie mam próbki twojego, nie programowałem w ogóle tej opcji. Jest kilka rodzajów sieci. Najczęściej używana, to ta do huśtania. Nadaje się też do wiązania ludzi, ale jest jeszcze taka wyrzucająca niewielkie pociski, które po trafieniu w cel rozbryzgują się i tworzą pułapkę.

\- I ja mam to wszystko spamiętać? – przeraził się. – Jak to w ogóle zmieniać w trakcie walki?

\- To wszystko kwestia wprawy – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Co do zapamiętania, masz chyba swój notes, co?

Miles przytaknął i znów wyciągnął swoje rzeczy, notując to co zaczął mu mówić Peter, krok po kroku tłumacząc różne programy sieci, do czego ich używać i jak je zmieniać. Na razie wystarczyło odpowiednio przestawić pokrętło, ale już na zapas podyktował też komendy głosowe.

\- Już? Jestem gotowy? – spytał przestawiając wyrzutnie na domyślny tryb, gdy już wypróbował każdy inny. – Możemy iść?

\- Okej, młody, prowadź. Zobaczymy, czy coś wywęszysz – polecił mu Peter.

Miles błyskawicznie ruszył na poszukiwanie pierwszego przestępstwa tego wieczoru. Był w takim pośpiechu, że musieli od razu polecieć za nim jeśli nie chcieli go zgubić. Na szczęście Peter nie miał problemu z dogonieniem go i trzymał się kawałek za nim, dając mu okazję do wykazania się.

\- Jest taki podekscytowany – powiedział mężowi Peter. – Przypomina mi ciebie na początku.

\- Albo ciebie.

\- Taaa – przyznał melancholijnie. – Brakuje ci czasem naszych początków? Kiedy wszystko było takie nowe i ekscytujące?

\- Zdobywanie sławy i zaufania ludzi było zajebiste – zgodził się. – Tak samo jak twoja radość, gdy ratowałeś pierwszych ludzi.

\- Byliśmy tacy młodzi – westchnął i zaśmiał się. – A teraz?

\- Ja dalej jestem młody – oburzył się najemnik.

\- Wprowadzamy do akcjo nowego superbohatera. Wyobrażałeś sobie coś takiego, gdy zaczynaliśmy naszą współpracę?

\- Nie, nigdy – przyznał z powagą. – Nie sądziłem nawet wtedy, że kiedykolwiek będę bohaterem.

\- Daleko zaszedłeś, Wade. – Peter odwrócił głowę w stronę męża, mając nadzieję że ten zobaczył pod maską jego uśmiech. – Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Deadpool uścisnął go mocniej i oparł brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- Ja z siebie też – wyznał nieśmiało i trącił nosem szyję Petera. – Z nas obu.

\- Od najemnika i zwykłego nastolatka po członków Avengers – wymienił z podziwem. – Powinni nakręcić o nas dokument, może zgarnąłby Oscara.

\- Żartujesz, na pewno by zgarnął! Dzwonię jutro z rana do Netflixa, Amazonu i kogo tylko się da!

\- Może poczekaj aż wyznam wszystkim moją tożsamość, inaczej dokument nie będzie miał sensu – zasugerował i zwolnił, gdy zauważył, że Miles wylądował na jednym z budynków. – Młody chyba coś zauważył.

Wylądowali obok chłopaka, który przyczajony siedział na gzymsie i zaglądał do zaułka między budynkami.

\- Wyglądają mi podejrzanie – wyjaśnił im, gdy przykucnęli obok niego. Miles wskazał na dwóch mężczyzn stojących blisko siebie i rozmawiających szeptem.

\- Aww, może są zakochani – zasugerował Wade.

\- Ta, w kokainie – zauważył Peter, gdy jeden z mężczyzn wyjął na moment torebkę z białym proszkiem.

\- To pewnie Tajne Stowarzyszenie Piekarzy i przekazują sobie proszek do pieczenia.

\- Twój moment chwały, młody – powiedział mu Peter i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. – Idź tam i ich załatw.

\- Sam? – przeraził się.

\- Tak. Przecież już to robiłeś.

\- Tak, ale nigdy nie miałem widowni – zauważył i poruszył się niespokojnie, podczas gdy transakcja w dole trwała w najlepsze.

\- Trema go zjadła – stwierdził Wade.

\- Co jak coś zrobię źle? – mówił dalej Miles. – Mieliście mi pomagać. Nie wiem jak wy sobie z tym radzicie, nie chcę was rozczarować.

\- Nic ci nie będzie – zapewnił go Peter. – Na pewno robiłeś zawsze to samo co my, tylko mniej otwarcie. My lubimy sobie pogadać z przestępcami i ich powkurzać, ale ty rób wszystko po swojemu. Tak długo jak powstrzymuje to przestępstwa, a ty nie kończysz martwy, tak będzie dobrze.

\- Okej – przytaknął i wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie. Dzieciak naprawdę był zestresowany, Peter zaczął się martwić, że wpłynie to na jego akcję. – Zrobię to sam, ale nie patrzcie.

\- Aww, chciałem zobaczyć twój debiut w moim stroju – poskarżył się Deadpool.

\- Będziecie mnie stresować – wyjaśnił im. – Proszę?

Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie niepewni.

\- Sam nie wiem – przyznał. – Wolałbym mieć oko na wszystko, gdyby coś jednak poszło nie tak. Nie że pójdzie.

\- Ale… Powiedziałeś, że dam radę – przypomniał i prawie zszedł z krawędzi budynku, zawracając ostatecznie i przyjmując z powrotem pierwotną pozycję. – Poradzę sobie? Może jednak za szybko poprosiłem o ten patrol. Wiem jak patrolować jako mściciel nie jako nowy Spiderman.

\- Dasz sobie radę – zapewnił go najemnik. – Ale może chcesz się pospieszyć, bo koleś właśnie sprzedał towar i zaraz sobie pójdzie.

\- Oh, lecę, nie patrzcie tylko, okej? Proszę. – Pokazali młodemu kciuki w górę, a ten czym prędzej włączył kamuflaż i zszedł na dół po ścianie.

Peter i Wade osunęli się z krawędzi i położyli na dachu, nasłuchując co się dzieje w zaułku.

\- Myślisz że bardzo będzie zły, jeśli wyjrzymy? – spytał męża Peter.

\- Nie będziemy takim typem rodzica, Webs – postanowił najemnik. – Nic mu nie będzie, kiedyś musi wyfrunąć z gniazda.

\- Nie martwię się przecież. – Sam sobie nie wierzył, bo gdy tylko Miles zniknął, zaczęło mu towarzyszyć nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Może jednak się martwił. Ale tylko troszeczkę. Mimo wszystko zawsze coś może pójść nie tak, a on się o dzieciaka troszczył i nie chciał, by coś mu się stało. Wątpił, że coś się stanie, młody ma doświadczenie, ale na wszelki wypadek wolałby patrzeć.

\- Co do chuja?! – krzyknął ktoś w dole. Zaczęło się. Peter i Wade musieli się nawzajem przytrzymać, by nie wyjrzeć. – Czy to Spiderman? Mówiłeś, że tutaj będzie bezpiecznie kupować!

\- Zgaduj dalej – usłyszeli Milesa.

\- Za mały i ma inny strój – odezwała się kolejna osoba, z mocnym angielskim akcentem. Prawdopodobnie diler. – Coś ty za jeden, mały?

\- Oh… Um, nie mam pseudonimu. Jeszcze!

Deadpool sięgnął po pistolet, gdy mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać z Milesa.

\- Nie jesteś za mały na takie zabawy? – zapytał chłopaka. – Jak się wspinasz po ścianie, co? Przyssawki? Magnesy?

\- Nie twój interes! – Młody zdecydowanie nie miał doświadczenia w rozmowie z przestępcami.

\- Wracaj do mamusi, dzieciaku, albo gorzko tego pożałujesz – zagroził. Peter praktycznie rzucił się na męża, by go unieruchomić.

\- Daj mu działać – syknął na niego, ostrożnie go puszczając. – A ponoć to ja się martwię.

\- Zabijesz dzieciaka, żeby nie pójść do więzienia? – zdziwił się Miles.

\- Tylko cię poranię, przeżyjesz – odparł nonszalancko.

\- Najpierw musiałbyś mnie trafić – zauważył pewny siebie Miles.

Peter miał ochotę wyskoczyć z ukrycia i naprostować dzieciaka, żeby niepotrzebnie nie prowokował ludzi, którzy mają broń. Tylko on i Wade mogli to robić! Miles jeszcze nie miał treningu z refleksu.

\- Heh, masz jaja, młody. Czy to wyzwanie?

O nie.

\- Pokaż co potrafisz.

\- Zrobi sobie krzywdę – westchnął załamany Peter. Potrzeba zobaczenia co się dzieje była jeszcze silniejsza niż przed chwilą.

\- No dobra – odparł diler. – Jakieś ostatnie słowa zanim cię trafię i pożałujesz, że tu przyszedłeś?

\- Mogę dostać autograf Lady Gagi?

\- Lubi Lady Gagę – ucieszył się Wade, z podekscytowania chwytając Petera za ramię. – Gdyby nie był moim synem i miał osiemnaście lat, wyszedłbym za niego.

\- Najpierw musiałbym ci dać rozwód, a nie myśl, że byłoby to łatwe – odparł oburzony.  

\- Eh – wzruszył ramionami. – Wypadek też się może zdarzyć.

\- Sugerujesz, że zamordowałbyś mnie, żeby nie mieć problemu z rozwodem? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- Zależy. Jak duże jest twoje ubezpieczenie? – spytał niewinnie. Peter nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w alejce rozbrzmiał strzał i razem z mężem spojrzeli na siebie zaniepokojeni. – Myślisz, że nic mu nie jest?

\- Nie słyszałem krzyku.

\- Mógł dostać w głowę, wtedy nie krzyczysz – zauważył Deadpool.

\- Może lepiej zerknijmy co się dzieje – zaproponował Peter, a Wade natychmiast przytaknął.

\- Tylko na sekundkę.

\- Nawet się nie zorientuje.

\- Tak zróbmy.

Wyjrzeli w tym samym momencie, w którym diler znów strzelił. Miles z łatwością uniknął kuli, przemykając po ścianie tak szybko, że wyglądał jakby się teleportował.

\- Szlag by cię, przestań się ruszać! – krzyknął wściekły diler i zaczął strzelać kompletnie na oślep.

\- O mój Boże, on zaraz zginie! – jęknął przerażony Wade, na tyle głośno, że usłyszeli go w dole w przerwie pomiędzy kolejnymi strzałami.

\- Co do… - zająknął się diler z bronią wycelowaną w Milesa i z przerażeniem spojrzał na jego opiekunów. – Kurwa.

\- Mieliście nie patrzeć! – oburzył się Miles i znów uniknął kuli, gdy diler wystrzelił po raz ostatni nim rzucił się do ucieczki. – Hej, jeszcze nie skończyłem!

Dzieciak wystrzelił sieć i trafił dilera w nogę. Gdy tylko pajęczyna się napięła, facet wyrżnął do przodu i padł na chodnik, a broń wypadła mu z ręki przy upadku. Nim zdołał się podnieść i spróbować uciec po raz kolejny, Miles zmienił ustawienia wyrzutni i obkleił przestępcę lepką siecią. Próbował się jeszcze uwolnić, ale nie miał najmniejszych szans i z westchnieniem spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, który leżał na ziemi w podobnym stanie tylko nieprzytomny. Młody musiał go unieruchomić wcześniej.

Miles upewnił się jeszcze czy wszystko pod kontrolą nim spokojnie zszedł ze ściany, głową w dół – nauka nie poszła w las. Peter klepnął męża, który już miał wyciągnięty telefon i wzywał gliny. Razem dołączyli do chłopaka na ziemi.

\- Dobra robota, młody – pochwalił go Peter, ale Miles tylko wzruszył ramionami i został z tyłu z najemnikiem, podczas gdy on zbliżył się do powalonego dilera.    

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – prychnął diler, wijąc się na ziemi i próbując jakoś się wydostać z sieci. – Pójdę do pierdla złapany przez gówniarza. O hej, Eric, za co siedzisz? Za dragi. O, a kto cię złapał? Daredevil? Deadpool? Kapitan Ameryka? Nie, gówniarz z obstawą który chce być Spidermanem, ale nawet nie ma pseu…

Mężczyzna zamilkł momentalnie, gdy Peter zakleił mu usta, nie pozwalając dalej gadać głupot, których Miles nie musiał słuchać.

\- Temu panu już dziękujemy – stwierdził, a diler przewrócił oczami. – Wybacz, że zerknęliśmy, młody.

Miles stał ze zwieszoną głową przy Deadpoolu, który dalej był uwieszony na telefonie. Szlag, nie zdążył. Słowa dilera zdążyły narobić szkód.

\- W porządku, nie powinienem was prosić, byście nie patrzyli, w końcu jesteście tu, by mnie asekurować – odparł przygnębiony, nie patrząc na nich, zamiast tego był bardzo zainteresowany gumą przyklejoną do chodnika. – Równie dobrze mogłem pójść na patrol sam, a nie taka była umowa.

\- Bagiety już jadą – poinformował najemnik i szturchnął młodego łokciem. – Co jest, młody, eh?

\- Ma rację – wymamrotał i skinął na dilera.

\- Nie ma – zapewnił go Peter i podszedł bliżej.

\- Właśnie że ma! – uparł się i podniósł w końcu głowę. Peter był na dziewięćdziesiąt procent pewny, że oczy dzieciaka są zaszklone od łez. – Mam ten strój i moce, ale jaki ze mnie superbohater jeśli nie mam nawet pseudonimu? Jestem tylko twoją marną kopią!

\- Hej, to nieprawda – wtrącił Wade, ale młody tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Kogo ja chcę oszukać? – krytykował dalej samego siebie. – Nikt nie będzie mnie brał na poważnie, nigdy. Lepiej było, kiedy atakowałem z zaskoczenia i nikt nie był w stanie mi się przyjrzeć.

Ciężko się tego słuchało, zwłaszcza ze względu na ten przybity ton głosu. Peter nie spodziewał się, że młody tak szybko się podda i to z powodu jakichś nieznaczących słów przypadkowego dilera.

Popatrzył na męża, który był równie przybity tą samokrytyką, co on. Musieli coś zrobić. Nie mogą pozwolić, by Miles tak o sobie myślał, gdy to nawet nie była prawda.

\- Młody… Nikt nie oczekuję od ciebie profesjonalizmu – powiedział mu Peter, pochylając się do poziomu dzieciaka. – Albo tego, że już pierwszego dnia wespniesz się na sam szczyt, po drodze pokonując największych kozaków kosmosu.

\- Jesteś tylko dzieciakiem, dzieciaku – dorzucił swoje pięć centów Wade. – Wciąż się uczysz i nie ma nic złego w tym, że ci pomagamy. Spidey i ja przecież też nie działamy w pojedynkę i współpracujemy ze sobą. Zresztą co za różnica, czy ci towarzyszymy, czy nie, tego gościa położyłeś sam. Powinieneś się cieszyć, ty durniu, bo gdybym to ja cię dopadł, to by cię rodzona matka nie poznała!

Diler zaczął się mocniej szarpać na ziemi, gdy Deadpool zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego.

\- Gość jest wściekły, bo pokonał go dzieciak i teraz mu głupio – zauważył z rozbawieniem Peter, próbując podnieść Milesa na duchu. – Nie przejmuj się pseudonimem, młody, w końcu jakiś będziesz miał, a jak nie, gazety na pewno cię wyręczą.

\- Ta, czymś w rodzaju Spiderbaby, albo coś – stwierdził załamany. – I to nie powinna być ich sprawa, a moja. Wyszedłem na patrol kompletnie nieprzygotowany, jak jakiś amator, a nie superbohater, którym mam być.

\- Będziesz superbohaterem niezależnie od posiadanego pseudonimu – zapewnił go Peter. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne, też nie chciałbym być bez pseudonimu, ale nie tylko pseudonim cię definiuje.

\- Chcę po prostu, żeby ludzie widzieli mnie, a nie mini ciebie – westchnął przygnębiony.

\- Zobaczą – obiecał. – Gdy tylko pokażesz im się w akcji, od razu zauważą, że nie jesteś mną. Będą się zastanawiać co to za nowy superbohater i…

\- I nie będą wiedzieli, bo nie ma pseudonimu – dokończył młody, znowu z opuszczoną głową, którą jednak szybko podniósł, gdy Wade położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Hej, nie spiesz się, młody – poradził mu. – Wybór pseudonimu to ważna sprawa, nie ma co jej popędzać, bo skończysz z jakimś gównem typu Mustard Man albo coś, a o ile nie zmienisz nagle stylu, pseudonim zostaje z tobą na zawsze.

\- Ale jak ludzie mają mnie poznawać jeśli nie wiedzą kim jestem?

\- Hej, dobry film bez tytułu, to nadal dobry film, eh – zauważył w swoim stylu. – Znajdziesz w końcu swój pseudonim. Może przed snem, może w szkole, może siedząc na kiblu, któż to wie. Do tego czasu rób swoje i tyle. Dobrze ci póki co idzie.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał pełen nadziei. Peter przytaknął.

\- Poszło ci jak z płatka.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłem – wyznał. Teraz kiedy kryzys pseudonimu został chwilowo zażegnany, Miles pozwolił sobie na zachwycanie się swoją własną akcją. – Sam! Ani trochę mi nie pomogliście. No dobra, trochę, gdy wyjrzeliście, to odwróciliście uwagę dilera, ale i bez tego bym sobie poradził, a ten facet przecież miał broń.

\- Widzieliśmy, a nawet słyszeliśmy. – Miles był uroczy, gdy tak się ekscytował, zwłaszcza czymś tak małym. Dla niego to oczywiście była wielka sprawa, pierwszy patrol w roli superbohatera, coś takiego zapamięta do końca życia. – Ale może następnym razem nie baw się z przestępcami, gdy ci są uzbrojeni? Nie mieliśmy jeszcze treningu refleksu.

\- Wiem, przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by nie sprawdzić tej szybkości – wyjaśnił. Ani trochę nie wyglądał, jakby mu było przykro. – Nadal mi serce wali. Czuję się jakbym pokonał Doktora Dooma czy coś!

\- No jakby tak spojrzeć z odpowiedniego profilu, to nawet trochę podobny – stwierdził Wade i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. – Naprawdę dobrze się spisałeś, młody. Gratulacje, oficjalnie zostałeś superbohaterem. Przygotuj się na nieprzespane noce i brak zapłaty za ratowanie dupska każdemu na tej planecie.

Miles chyba nie usłyszał tej drugiej części, bo wyszczerzył się pod maską uradowany.

\- Jestem superbohaterem! – oznajmił głośno i dumnie. Diler na ziemi zaczął coś bełkotać, ale Peter szybko go uciszył kopnięciem. – To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! Dopóki nie dołączę do Avengers, ma się rozumieć.

\- Nie wychodźmy tak daleko w przyszłość, młody – poradził Peter, ale nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na widok tego podekscytowania u dzieciaka. Wiele by dał, by Miles był taki entuzjastyczny w tej robocie już zawsze, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Na razie miał lekko, ale gdy zacznie widzieć rzeczy, które oni nie raz widzieli…

Będą go przed nimi chronić jak najdłużej się da, a później wspierać. Póki co razem z Wadem popatrzyli na siebie z dumą i cieszyli się razem z dzieciakiem, jakby to oni znów przeżywali swój pierwszy oficjalny patrol.

Celebrację Miles przerwał nagle sygnał syreny policyjnej.

\- Pałkarze jadą! – zawołał spanikowany Wade.

\- Dlaczego przed nimi uciekamy? – spytał chłopak, gdy wskoczył za Peterem na ścianę budynku. – Czy oni nie są po naszej stronie?

\- Nigdy nie zostajemy, nie ma potrzeby – wyjaśnił mu Peter, odwracając się za siebie, gdy usłyszał głośny łoskot. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

Wade zwisał z balkonu, trzymając się go tylko rękoma, bezradnie usiłując się wspiąć, ale jedyne co udało mu się osiągnąć, to wierzgać nogami.

\- Czy on naprawdę ma problem z wejściem? – zdziwił się Miles.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie – odparł i zszedł do męża, szybko „ratując” go przed upadkiem. Deadpool momentalnie uwiesił mu się na szyi i już razem weszli za Milesem na dach budynku. Chwilę później u wejścia alejki pojawił się radiowóz i wyszli z niego dwaj funkcjonariusze. Pierwsze co zrobili po zobaczeniu sieci, to spojrzeli w górę.

Wade pomachał im nim całą trójką ruszyli na dalszy patrol. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu zanim będą musieli odstawić Milesa do domu, żeby nie zaspał do szkoły.

Po raz kolejny dali dzieciakowi prowadzić i szukać zamieszania. Musiał wyćwiczyć zmysł jak najszybciej, by w przyszłości mieć łatwiej w walce. Kiedyś uratuje mu to życie i to pewnie nie raz.

Przez chwilę latali nad ulicami i tak wypatrywali czegoś podejrzanego, ale w nocy świst wystrzeliwanej sieci był dobrze słyszalny, więc by zminimalizować szansę tego, że przestępcy ich usłyszą, przenieśli się na dachy i już na nogach przemierzali Queens.

\- Tak zawsze patrolowałem – powiedział im Miles, gdy przeskakiwali z dachu na dach. – Tylko że bardziej na ziemi, raczej nie wchodziłem na dachy. Bałem się, że nie będę mógł szybko zejść, a skoczyć na przestępcę nie mogę, bo go połamię.

\- Przynajmniej nie ucieknie – zauważył Deadpool i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. – Padnij.

Peter i Miles nie pytali co go zaniepokoiło tylko wykonali polecenie i podpełzli do najemnika, który ostrożnie spoglądał na ulicę w dole, ukryty w cieniu bilbordu zamontowanego na dachu.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Miles, bojąc się wyjrzeć.

\- I dlaczego mieliśmy paść? – dodał Peter, przysuwając się jak najbliżej męża, by też widzieć co się dzieje.

\- Co? – zdziwił się. – A, to. Tak tylko mi się powiedziało. Brzmiało fajnie w mojej głowie, rozumiecie.

Peter przewrócił oczami i zerknął w końcu w dół, od razu zauważając, co zwróciło uwagę Deadpoola. Na tyłach jakiegoś lokalnego sklepiku znajdował się facet majstrujący przy zamku. Raczej nie wyglądał na właściciela, który po prostu zgubił klucz. Tak samo jak drugi mężczyzna, ewidentnie stojący na czatach u wejścia do alejki. Gość nawet rozglądał się po niebie, wiedział skąd może nadejść zagrożenie.

\- Mogę też zobaczyć? – spytał szeptem Miles i wyjrzał ostrożnie, nim Wade chwycił go za głowę i schował z powrotem za gzymsem.

\- Zwariowałeś? Zobaczą cię – syknął w jego kierunku. Młody prychnął i po chwili już go nie było widać. – Nie rób tak, to przerażające!

\- Teraz mnie nie zauważą – usłyszeli dzieciaka. Peter go nawet widział, choć ledwo. Czarny strój maskował go lepiej niż codzienne ciuchy, praktycznie zlewał się z otoczeniem, gdy siedział nieruchomo, ale nawet podczas poruszania przypominał bardziej falujące, gorące powietrze niż coś żywego. Tylko jak ktoś się bardziej skupi, dostrzeże ludzki kształt, ale w tym czasie Miles może już zmienić pozycję.

Naprawdę zazdrościł młodemu tej mocy.   

\- Okej, panie Predator, jak takiś cwany, to załatw ich – polecił chłopakowi najemnik.

\- Sam? – zdziwił się.

\- Co? Nie dasz rady?

\- Nie sądziłem po prostu, że będziecie mi dawać pracować samemu tak dużo – wyjaśnił.

\- My nie musimy się uczyć – odpowiedział mu Peter i chociaż wiedział, że chłopak jest dokładnie tam, gdzie teraz patrzył, to dziwnie się czuł mówiąc do powietrza. Zmieszany odwrócił się do najemnika. – Nie wiem jak ty to możesz robić codziennie, tylko że naprawdę do nikogo.

\- Zawsze mówię do kogoś – upierał się Wade i odwrócił w przypadkowym kierunku. – Prawda? Słyszycie mnie?

\- Zaraz ci na dole cię usłyszą – zauważył Peter. – Dobra, młody, dasz radę, nie? Tylko bez głupich sztuczek jak poprzednio.

\- Żaden problem – odparł, ale słychać było, że pomimo wcześniejszego sukcesu jest jeszcze trochę niepewny. Strój i nowy status musiały go jednak trochę przytłaczać, gdy ich posiadanie nie polegało już tylko na zwykłym lataniu po mieście.

\- Mamy znowu nie patrzeć? – spytał Peter. Może jak nie będą obserwatorami, to Miles nabierze pewności siebie.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu. – Nie chciałem, żebyście patrzyli, bo wiedziałem, że popełnię jakiś błąd.

\- Po to tu jesteśmy, żeby je widzieć – zauważył najemnik, nie odwracając oczu od punktu, gdzie znajdowali się jego nieistniejący rozmówcy. – A teraz zmiataj na dół zanim tych dwóch durniów włamie się do sklepu i ukradnie cały zapas Cocoa Puffs i Juicy Fruits.

Miles nie odpowiedział, ale Peter wiedział, że młody zaczął już schodzić. Mała ilość światła działała na jego korzyść, dla i tak zestresowanej czujki był w zasadzie niewidzialny, dlatego facet nawet nie wiedział w pierwszej chwili co go zaatakowało, gdy nagle dostał kulą sieci w pierś. Impet uderzenia pchnął go na ścianę, a kula natychmiast się rozbryzgała, unieruchamiając go.

\- Moe! To Spiderman! – ostrzegł swojego kumpla, który jak oparzony odskoczył od drzwi, upuszczając przy okazji wytrych.

\- Co? Gdzie?

Moe rozglądał się dookoła i do góry, ale nie dostrzegł ani Milesa, ani chowających się Petera i Wade’a, któremu znudziło się gadanie z wyimaginowanymi przyjaciółmi i obserwował teraz zamieszanie w dole.

\- Nie wiem gdzie jest! – odparł kumpel Moe. – Wyciągnij mnie, brachu, szybko!

\- Jak podejdę, to na pewno mnie dorwie! – odparł spanikowany Moe. Miles znowu się bawił, tylko tym razem bez ryzyka dla samego siebie, bo złodziej był uzbrojony tylko w nóż, który wyjął i drżącymi rękoma trzymał teraz przed sobą. – On albo Deadpool, oni nigdy nie pracują w pojedynkę!

\- Stajemy się zbyt przewidywalni – stwierdził Wade. – Powinniśmy zamienić się kostiumami, mindfuck gwarantowany. Nikt nie będzie się spodziewał serii z karabinu ze strony Spidermana.

\- Zepsujesz mi reputację – zauważył Peter. – Jak mogę być przyjaznym Spidermanem z sąsiedztwa, jeśli będę mieć broń?

\- Całe twoje sąsiedztwo ma broń, pogódź się z tym.

\- Wyłaź gdziekolwiek jesteś! – krzyknął Moe, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. – Wiem, że tu jesteś, Spiderman.

\- Dobry jest, domyślił się – wyszeptał z podziwem Deadpool. – Chciałbym mieć takie zdolności obserwacji jak on.

\- I tyle jeśli chodzi o brak wygłupów – westchnął Peter.

Naprawdę nie był przeciwko dokuczaniu przestępcom, bawieniu się z nimi. Nie był hipokrytą, ale nie chciał, by Miles podchodził do tego wszystkiego zbyt swobodnie tylko dlatego, że ma wsparcie. Nie przypominał sobie, by robił podobne rzeczy, gdy pracował sam. Żaden ze świadków nigdy o tym nie wspominał

Miał nadzieję, że młody był tak rozsądny, za jakiego się podawał i wiedział kiedy na takie zabawy nie ma czasu.

\- Oj rozchmurz się, Spidey, daj się młodemu zabawić, nie walczy przecież o swoje życie na odległej planecie tylko bije jakichś młokosów. Choć ty w chwili zagrożenia życia też żartujesz ile wlezie.

\- To mi pomaga na stres – wyjaśnił. – On się po prostu bawi.

\- Tak jak powinien, to tylko dzieciak, nie oczekuj od niego zachowania dorosłego bohatera– przypomniał mu Wade. – Niech nie traktuje tej roboty zbyt poważnie zbyt wcześnie, bo popadnie w depresję przed trzydziestką.

\- Nie może podchodzić do tego zbyt lekceważąco, to może go kosztować życie – odparł. – Jego albo kogoś innego. 

\- Tak długo jak ratuje w tym czasie życie, może sobie nawet recytować stand-upy Carlina – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami. – Kiedy on ma się dobrze bawić jak nie w takich sytuacjach?

\- Może po pracy? – zasugerował poważnie.

\- Wyjmij kij z dupy, Spidey, przesadzasz. – Przesadzał?! No może trochę. Po prostu nie chciał, by Milesowi coś się stało przez nieuwagę. Gdyby do czegoś doszło, to będzie wina Petera, że go nie upilnował i nie przystopował go, gdy miał okazję. – Hej. – Zaskoczony spojrzał na męża, który przyglądał mu się z troską. – Ja też się o niego martwię, ale nic mu przecież nie będzie, jak trochę poszturcha tych gości. To nie jest sytuacja, w której trzeba mu zwrócić uwagę.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał, dalej zmartwiony. Nawet nie wiedział gdzie Miles teraz jest. Może powinien użyć termowizji? Nie. Powinien młodemu zaufać. Jeśli nie będzie mu ufał z takimi sytuacjami, jak może mu w przyszłości pozwalać na większe akcje?

\- Bardziej pewny byłem już tylko moich ostatnich numerów w loterii.

\- Przegrałeś przecież – przypomniał.

\- Bo to był spisek! – syknął i szybko zasłonił usta, przestraszony, że powiedział to za głośno, ale na szczęście nie został usłyszany. – Ale serio, wyjmij kij z dupy, bo będziesz za luźny, gdy wrócimy do domu.

Peter trzepnął go w ramię, a najemnik pisnął w odpowiedzi.

\- W takim wypadku po prostu ja będę musiał być na górze – stwierdził zadowolony z siebie, gdy zobaczył jak Wade zadrżał.

\- To nie fair, ty byłeś na górze ostatnim razem.

Obaj musieli przerwać swoje dogryzanie sobie, gdy usłyszeli zamieszanie w dole i przypomnieli sobie gdzie są i po co. Moe najwyraźniej wpadł na śmietnik podczas prób ustalenia pozycji Milesa.

\- Vic, pomóż mi do cholery, wypatruj go! – krzyknął facet. Próbował się szybko podnieść, ale pośpiech sprawiał, że ciężej było mu stanąć na nogi.

\- A myślisz, że co ja robię?! – odkrzyknął jego kolega, szarpiąc się bezradnie w sieci.

Moe był coraz bardziej przerażony, nawet z dachu widać było u niego pot na twarzy i drżące kolana, gdy tak chodził niepewnie.

\- Pierdolę to, spadam stąd! – zdecydował i rzucił się do ucieczki.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie tu tak!

Moe był już przy wyjściu z uliczki, gdy Miles nagle wystrzelił sieć i tak jak wtedy dilera, tak i teraz złodzieja złapał za nogę, wciągając go z powrotem do alejki. Facet darł się jak opętany, gdy był ciągnięty, usiłował nawet odciąć sieć, ale nic mu to nie dało i tylko stracił nóż, który utknął w pajęczynie. Młody zaśmiał się. Mały gnojek.

\- Moe, nie widzę go! – zawołał Vic. – Wiem gdzie jest, ale go nie widzę!

\- O mój Boże! – zapłakał Moe, patrząc na ścianę budynku, do której sięgała sieć, która zdawała się unosić w powietrzu, dopóki Miles jej nie oderwał. Pajęczyna opadła na chodnik, odprowadzana wzrokiem przez obu złodziei. – To jest duch! Pierdolony duch!

Miles zeskoczył na ziemię, słychać było tupnięcie, gdy wylądował. Moe krzyknął i odczołgał się do tyłu.

\- To nie jest Spiderman, stary – powiedział jąkając się.

\- Masz rację – odparł młody, a Moe znowu krzyknął. Peter i Wade ledwo powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. Cofał wcześniejsze słowa, to było zabawne, umiejętności Milesa pozwalały na więcej zabawy z przestępcami. – Nie jestem Spidermanem.

\- Co do kurwy! – wrzasnął Vic, szarpiąc się jeszcze mocniej w sieci. On i Moe musieli już zauważyć zarys Milesa, bo ten drugi uciekł od niego pod ścianę. Miles natychmiast skrył się w cieniu rzucanym przez budynek i zniknął obu facetom z oczu. – Moe, bierz nóż i uwolnij mnie do cholery!

\- Boję się ru… Aaa! – Moe odskoczył od ściany i potykając się o własne nogi wylądował po przeciwległej stronie. – Coś mnie dotknęło!

\- Nie coś, tylko ja – podpowiedział mu Miles, znowu będący blisko Moe. – Buu!

\- Vic, zrób coś! – poprosił zrozpaczony, odsuwając się od młodego.

\- Co mam niby zrobić?!

\- Hej, jestem tutaj.

\- Odejdź ode mnie!

\- A teraz tutaj.

Vic prawie ryczał, Moe już płakał, Peter i Wade też, ale ze śmiechu, który tłumili zasłaniając sobie nawzajem usta. To pewnie był okrutne, ale za dobrze się bawili, by to przerywać. Miles chyba był tego samego zdania, bo chodził za Moe po całej alejce i szturchał go co chwilę.

\- Gdzie jesteś?! – zapłakał w końcu Moe.

\- Za tobą – odparł Miles i sądząc po reakcji faceta, chyba dotknął go w ramię. – Zawsze jestem za tobą. A teraz tutaj. Spójrz w prawo. Ups, już jestem po lewej.

\- Przestań! – błagał, zdesperowany usiłując wyciągnąć nóż, ale sieć tylko owinęła się bardziej wokół niego.

\- Rany, ale twój kolega krzyczy – zwrócił się do Vica młody. Uwięziony facet nie miał nawet jak uciekać, gdy został poklepany po głowie. – Zostań tu jeszcze chwilę, okej?

Miles na moment stał się widzialny, gdy przeskakiwał z jednej ściany na drugą. Moe to zauważył i wywołało to w nim jeszcze większą panikę, gdy przed nosem przemknęło mu coś czarnego.

\- Przestań, proszę! – powtórzył wcześniejszą prośbę. – Pójdę do więzienia, tylko przestań!

\- Obiecujesz? – spytał Miles i znów pokazał się Moe, materializując się na ułamek sekundy tuż przed nim.

Peter nie miał pojęcia, co przestraszyło faceta bardziej, nagłe pojawienie się dzieciaka, czy białe oczy na czarnej masce, ale Moe cofnął się gwałtownie i upadł na tyłek, desperacko cofając się jak najdalej od przeciwnika.

\- Jak ty to robisz?! – zapytał zrozpaczony. – Kryjesz się w cieniu!

\- Ja jestem cieniem.

\- O mój boże – jęknął Wade i zasłonił oczy, niepewnie wyglądając przez palce. Peter w tym czasie zacisnął mocno zęby i poczuł dreszcz. – On to serio powiedział?

\- Obawiam się, że tak.

\- Ale tak na poważnie, a nie w żartach jak ja?

\- Niestety – potwierdził. Było mu niedobrze od samego powtarzanie sobie tych słów w głowie.

\- Myślisz, że nie jest za późno, by go wydziedziczyć i odesłać do rodziców, by nauczyli go szacunku do samego siebie?

\- Może –odparł i potrząsnął głową. – Nie jestem nawet w stanie tego powtórzyć, to był okropne.

\- Będę rzygał – ostrzegł Wade i zakasłał w dłoń.

Milesowi w końcu znudziła się zabawa. Peter miał nadzieję, że to też koniec kiepskich tekstów. Zestresowany patrzył jak chłopak znów staje się widzialny, tym razem na stałe. W pierwszej chwili Moe i Vic znów byli śmiertelnie przerażeni, ale im dłużej przyglądali się dzieciakowi, tym byli bardziej pewni, że nie jest on wcale tak groźny, jak początkowo zakładali.

\- To jest Spiderman – zauważył Vic. – Tak jakby. Jest nieco inny.

\- Jestem nowym superbohaterem – wyjaśnił Miles, podchodząc powoli do Moe. Zapewne chciał w nim wzbudzić strach, ale teraz gdy podchodził do niego jako całkowicie realny dzieciak, a nie duch, nie dawało to takiego samego efektu.

\- Tia… Raczej superbobasem – zaśmiał się Moe. Peterowi już go było żal.

Miles zareagował błyskawicznie. Wystrzelił taką samą kulę sieci co wcześniej i trafił nią Moe prosto w twarz. Facet zaczął jęczeć z bólu i złapał się za bolące miejsce, przez co tylko przykleił się dłońmi do sieci.

\- Jeśli nie zmienił ciśnienia w pociskach, to albo złamał mu nos albo ząb – powiedział do męża Peter. – W najlepszym wypadku będzie miał niezłe stłuczenie na twarzy.

\- Super.

Peter spiorunował najemnika wzrokiem.

\- Nie super, musimy przeprowadzić z Milesem rozmowę na temat niepotrzebnej przemocy.

Rozumiał skąd ta złość, po raz kolejny został wyśmiany, chociaż chwilę wcześniej wzbudzał strach. Ale tak już będzie z przestępcami, zawsze będą się naśmiewać, najczęściej po to, by ukryć przerażenie.

\- Ty to zrób – stwierdził Wade. – Ja mu powiem, by bił ile wlezie.

\- Niestety wiem – odparł i wstał. Walka skończona, mogą już dołączyć. – Do zobaczenia na dole.

Miles wciąż był wkurzony, gdy Peter wylądował obok niego, ignorując go jednak i idąc prosto do Moe, który miał praktycznie całą twarz zaklejoną. Przykucnął przy nim i pomógł mężczyźnie oderwać dłonie od sieci, by zrobić mu dziurę na nos i umożliwić oddychanie. Moe natychmiast wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a po pajęczynie zaczęła spływać krew.

\- Cholera, nie wiedziałem, że go duszę, myślałem, że sieć przepuszcza powietrze – powiedział młody, gdy zauważył co zrobił. – I, um… Złamałem mu nos?

\- Niestety – potwierdził z westchnieniem Peter.

\- Trochę zasłużył – wymamrotał, ale Peter i tak go usłyszał.

\- Nie zasłużył, ale rozumiem skąd ta złość. – Miał nadzieję, że Miles rozumiał gdzie popełnił błąd. – Takie coś nie może się powtórzyć, jasne? Nie możesz niepotrzebnie ranić ludzi, bo cię obrazili.

\- No… - odezwał się za ich plecami Deadpool, który zabawiał się rzucając nożami wszędzie dookoła Vica. – Powiedzmy, że może. Zdarza się, że jest to usprawiedliwione. – Vic krzyknął, gdy nóż wbił się tuż obok jego ucha. – Nie ruszaj się, nie chcę cię trafić. Znaczy chcę, ale i nie chcę, rozumiesz mój dylemat?

\- Nieważne co będziesz robić – powiedział znowu Peter, ignorując zabawy męża – przestępcy zawsze będą cię wyśmiewać. Nie słuchaj ich. A już na pewno nie daj im się sprowokować w ten sposób. Okej?

\- Okej – przytaknął, a Peter poklepał go po plecach. – Chciałem go tylko uciszyć jak ty tamtego dilera, nie planowałem zrobić mu krzywdy.

\- Rozumiem. A wracając do twojej akcji, to była świetna, młody – zaśmiał się. – Dawno się tak nie bawiłem na patrolu.

\- Byłeś jak ninja! – stwierdził Wade przed rzutem kolejnym nożem. Peter zauważył, że Vic zsikał się ze strachu, to był znak, że czas przestać. Zaklikał językiem na najemnika, który niczym wierny pies zostawił zabawę i podszedł do Petera, niewinnie obracając nóż między palcami, co znowu przykuło uwagę młodego.

\- Czułem się jak ninja – przyznał podekscytowany Miles. – Byłem niewidzialny jak cień!

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, cień jest widzialny, bo powstaje tylko w obecności światła…

\- Nie mogli mnie zobaczyć! – Peter nawet nie był zły, że młody nie słuchał jego naukowego wywodu. – Naprawdę czułem się jakbym był cieniem.

Wade nagle zaczął się krztusić.

\- Błagam, nie powtarzaj tego więcej – wysapał zgięty w pół.

Miles był tym przejęty tylko chwilę, nim znów się nakręcił.

\- To jest to! – stwierdził.

\- Co? – spytał Peter.

\- Tak się nazwę!

\- Błagam, nie nazywaj siebie Shadow – poprosił najemnik.

\- Nie, nie Shadow. Shadow Spider – oznajmił z dumą. Peter pokiwał z podziwem głową. Ładnie to brzmiało. Na pewno lepiej niż samo Shadow. – W ten sposób nie będę musiał się martwić tym, że wyrosnę z pseudonimu albo będzie zbyt podobny do twojego. I pasuje! Mogę się ukrywać jakbym czaił się w cieniu, mam czarny strój. Jestem Shadow Spider! Co sądzicie?

\- Świetny – przyznał od razu Peter, a Miles wyszczerzył się pod maskę. Ewidentnie znalazł swój pseudonim i był z niego bardzo zadowolony. Dumny odwrócił się do najemnika, czekając na jego werdykt.

\- No… Może być. Nieco dzie… Ugh. – Wade znów zgiął się w pół i zakasłał po tym, jak Peter uderzył go łokciem w brzuch. – Teraz krztuszę się na serio. To naprawdę świetny pseudonim, młody.

Wade się tylko zgrywał, ale biorąc pod uwagę jaką uwagę przykłada do pseudonimu Miles, to nie był dobry moment na żarty.

\- No dobra, zadzwońmy po policję i zmywajmy się powstrzymać jeszcze parę przestępstw – postanowił Peter, w przeciwieństwie do męża używając komunikatora, by wezwać policję. – Co ty na to, Shadow Spider?

\- Jestem gotowy, kiedy ty będziesz, Spiderman – odparł, promieniejąc duma z nowej tożsamości.

\- I Deadpool – wychrypiał najemnik, trzymając się za brzuch. – Ugh.

\- Lecimy! – zarządził Peter, ignorując wygłupy męża.

Miles od razu ruszył przodem, a on tuż za nim, ale musiał się wrócić po Deadpoola, który dalej zgięty w pół został w tyle. Kręcili się po okolicy szukając jakiegoś zamieszania, ale w międzyczasie młody postanowił też popracować nad swoim lotem. Peter obserwował zza chłopaka jak ten zaczyna wprowadzać akrobacje albo stara się jednocześnie lecieć szybko i prosto, nie wpadając przy tym na budynki dookoła. Wychodziło mu różnie, ale nie rezygnował, widać było, że pomimo porażek dobrze się bawi.

\- Jak myślisz, Webs, gdzie jest ostatni trzymasztowiec? – spytał Wade, który trzymał przed nim swój telefon z otwartą grą w statki. Grali w nią dla zabicia czasu, pozwalając Milesowi się wyszaleć i samemu szukać kolejnych przestępstw. Choć Peter też nasłuchiwał sygnałów zmysłu, ale ten póki co milczał.

\- B osiem, na bank – odparł, przyglądając się polu bitwy.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Może być jeszcze w prawym górnym rogu, ale kto stawia trzymasztowiec tak blisko czteromasztowca? – zapytał i popatrzył na układ męża. – Dobra, nieważne.

\- Ej, to dobra strategia – oburzył się i zaznaczył wskazane przez Petera miejsce. – No i pudło! No nie, zatopiła mi mój stateczek!

\- Kto?

\- Sue! – odparł i znów spróbował zatopić statek. – Czeka z Reedem i Gwen na zakończenie wyników jakichś badań. Mam nadzieję, że jest z siebie dumna, ten statek przewoził kobiety i dzieci.

\- Na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone – zauważył Peter, patrząc jak kolejny statek męża tonie. – Następnym razem wygrasz.

\- Łudzę się tak od tygodnia – westchnął i uznał swoją porażkę.

Wade rozpoczął następną grę, ale gdy już miał zamiar ustawiać swoje statki, ciszę nocną nagle rozdarł krzyk kobiety. Nie był głośny, ani nie brzmiał, jakby to było coś poważnego, ale Miles nie wahał się ani chwili i od razu poleciał to sprawdzić, a Peter i Wade za nim. Gdy się zbliżyli, zmysł się ożywił. To jednak było coś poważnego.

Przysiedli na latarni stojącej u wejścia do zaułka między dwoma budynkami, gdzie mężczyzna szarpał jakąś kobietę. Walczyła z nim, broniła się, zwracając się do faceta po imieniu. Znała go.

\- Joey, puść mnie do cholery! – krzyczała, wyrywając się, drapiąc i uderzając mężczyznę gdzie tylko się dało, ale ten trzymał ją na dystans i nie mogła go dosięgnąć krótszymi od jego rękoma. – W dupę se wsadź te bilety, nigdzie z tobą nie idę!

\- Obiecałaś mi coś, ty suko!

\- Chuja ci obiecałam!

\- Chuja to ja ci zaraz pokażę! – zagroził.

Do tej pory Joey tylko trzymał kobietę, ale teraz po raz pierwszy ją uderzył. Wade momentalnie chciał ruszyć do akcji, jak zawsze w takich przypadkach, ale Peter go powstrzymał i zwrócił się do Milesa:

\- Na co czekasz, młody? – zapytał, a chłopak spojrzał na niego zszokowany. – Ruszaj.

\- Oh, jasne – odparł i pospieszył z pomocą.

Nie bawił się tak jak ostatnie dwa razy. Gdy tylko przeskoczył na ścianę jednego z budynków, od razu wystrzelił sieć i odciągnął mężczyznę od kobiety. Joey wylądował zdezorientowany na plecach, ale nim zdążył ogarnąć co się dzieje, Miles doskoczył do niego i pochylając się nad nim zdzielił go pięścią w twarz, skutecznie pozbawiając go przytomności jednym ciosem. Całe szczęście, że nie zabił go na miejscu.

Joey nie stanowił już zagrożenia, więc Miles odwrócił się do kobiety, mądrze trzymając na wszelki wypadek dystans. Była wyraźnie roztrzęsiona i wpatrywała się w powalonego faceta jakby miał zaraz znowu wstać i ją zaatakować.

\- Nic pani nie zrobił? – zapytał kobietę Miles, robiąc krok w jej stronę. Zwykle w takich przypadkach kobiety nie lubią, gdy kolejny mężczyzna się do nich zbliża, ale ta musiała się od razu zorientować, że stoi przed nią dziecko. Groźne, bo groźne, ale nadal dziecko.

\- Nie, nie zdążył – odpowiedziała i z westchnieniem oparła się o ścianę za sobą, dając sobie chwilę na uspokojenie. Gdy jako tako doszła do siebie, popatrzyła znów na Milesa, który podszedł jeszcze bliżej, pilnując by zawsze widziała, kiedy to robi. Mądry chłopak. – Nie jesteś Spidermanem, choć wyglądasz jak on i masz takie same moce. Jesteś jego synem czy coś?

Miles zaśmiał się niezręcznie, a Peter musiał trącił męża, gdy ten prawie pisnął zachwycony tym porównaniem.

\- Nie, jestem tylko pomocnikiem – odparł z dumą i ukłonił się. – Shadow Spider, do usług.

\- Miło cię poznać – powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta. – Jestem Tina. Dziękuję za pomoc. Nie wiem co ten padalec planował, ale dobrze, że mu się nie udało.

W pierwszej chwili Miles nic nie powiedział tylko wpatrywał się w kobietę. Cokolwiek go zacięło, szybko mu przeszło i już po chwili cały aż był nabuzowany po udanej akcji. 

\- Żaden problem, po to tu jestem. Policja już jedzie, zostać z panią do ich przyjazdu? – Młody obejrzał się za siebie na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. – On raczej się szybko nie obudzi, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Peter szybko zawiadomił najbliższy patrol. Całkiem o tym zapomniał, taki był zainteresowany tym, co się dzieje.

\- Byłoby miło – odpowiedziała Tina. Gdy uniosła rękę, by przeczesać włosy, dłoń jej drżała. Wciąż była zestresowana.

\- Czy moi przyjaciele mogą dołączyć? – spytał ją i wskazał na latarnię za sobą.

Tina popatrzyła w tamtym kierunku i uśmiechnęła się na ich widok.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodziła się od razu.

Peter i Wade od razu zeskoczyli do nich na dół i podeszli bliżej do kobiety, choć nie tak blisko jak Miles. Nie chcieli jej wystraszyć  

\- Nic pani nie jest? – zapytał ją jeszcze raz Peter.

\- Dzięki waszemu pomocnikowi nic – zapewniła i uśmiechnęła się znowu do Milesa, który z dumą wypiął pierś.

\- Bez obrazy, ale musisz zmienić znajomych – stwierdził Wade kopiąc nieprzytomnego mężczyznę i przewracając go tym samym na brzuch. 

\- Znam go od tygodnia, byliśmy na jednej randce – wyjaśniła Tina. – Widać nie mógł znieść, że w następny weekend wolałam wyjść z kimś innym niż z nim.

\- W imieniu mężczyzn przepraszamy.

\- Nie wasza wina. – Tina wystawiła przed siebie ręce i zaśmiała się nerwowo, gdy zobaczyła jak dalej drżą. – O Boże, dalej cała się trzęsę. Nigdy nie byłam w podobnej sytuacji.

\- Może zadzwonimy po kogoś ci bliskiego? – zaproponował Peter.

\- Mogę ci skoczyć do monopolowego po butelkę wódki – zasugerował też najemnik.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniła.

Aż do przyjazdu policji zajmowali ją rozmową, żeby nie musiała się skupiać na tym, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Peter wypytywał ją o pracę, o rodzinę, cokolwiek. Miles samą swoją obecnością ją uspokajał, a Wade… Wade nieświadomie rozśmieszał Tinę, gdy siedząc na plecach Joey’a grał znowu w statki i złościł się, że przegrywa.

W końcu zjawiła się policja, a oni mogli się ulotnić.

\- Zaczekaj! – zawołała za nimi kobieta, ale zwracała się tylko do Milesa, który jako ostatni został na ziemi, podczas gdy Peter i Wade byli już na ścianie. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za to, co zrobiłeś. Odważny z ciebie dzieciak.

Peter i Wade uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdy Miles zrobił się nieśmiały po tym komplemencie.

\- To naprawdę żaden problem – zapewnił i zamarł, gdy Tina niespodziewanie go uścisnęła. Peter zawsze uwielbiał takie momenty. Jak nigdy czuł wtedy, że wykonali dobrą robotę i że ich praca ma większy sens niż czasami może się wydawać.

Młody w końcu odpowiedział na uścisk, choć bardzo niezręcznie. Pomasował drżącą kobietę po plecach i poklepał ją po nich, nim go puściła, posyłając mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. Pomachała mu jeszcze na pożegnanie, gdy dołączył do nich na ścianie i po chwili już ich nie było.

Nie odeszli zbyt daleko, gdy Miles nagle się zatrzymał, cały podekscytowany.

\- Co jest? – zmartwił się Peter, nie przejmując się, że Wade nie zszedł mu z pleców.

\- Podziękowała mi – powiedział zdumiony. – Kilka razy!

\- Tak, to zazwyczaj robią ludzie, gdy ich ratujesz – zauważył rozbawiony. – Co w tym niezwykłego?

\- Nigdy wcześniej nikt mi nie podziękował, bo nie zostawałem z ludźmi po powstrzymaniu przestępstwa – wytłumaczył mu i objął się ramionami. – Czuję się jakbym w piersi mi coś grzało, a ciało było zrobione z kisielu! Wiedziałem, że pomaganie ludziom jest satysfakcjonujące, ale nie wiedziałem, że aż tak!

\- Aww, czyż on nie jest uroczy? – zachwycał się Wade, ześlizgując się Peterowi z pleców.

Jest, zgodził się z nim w myślach, nie mogąc się napatrzeć na to ile radości dała Milesowi najzwyklejsza wdzięczność. Dobrego bohatera poznaje się po tym, jak dużą satysfakcję sprawia mu pomoc innym. Młody ma przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, bez wątpienia. Nawet jeśli nie zostanie przy byciu bohaterem, to w przyszłości na pewno będzie tak czy inaczej pomagał ludziom.

Pająk który ich ugryzł miał jeszcze lepszy zmysł od nich dwóch. Póki co trafił na samych altruistów. Zaczynał się martwić, że to wcale nie zwykły pająk, a jakaś wyższa inteligencja, która przybyła z kosmosu i Norman przypadkowo na nią natrafił.

\- Chcę pomagać jeszcze – wyznał Miles nie mogąc ustać w miejscu. Podekscytowany podbiegł do nich i szarpnął ich obu za ręce. – Chodźcie, nie ma czasu od stracenia!

Nie czekając na nich, z okrzykiem radości skoczył z dachu budynku i ruszył dalej patrolować, oglądając się jeszcze za siebie by zobaczyć, czy za nim lecą.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie twój syn? – zapytał Wade, wskakując mu znowu na plecy, by jak najszybciej dogonić dzieciaka.

\- Musiałbym go spłodzić mając szesnaście lat, a zapewniam cię, że nie w głowie mi był wtedy seks – odparł, bez problemu doganiając młodego.

\- Co jak jacyś kosmici przyszli do ciebie w nocy i pobrali próbkę twojego nasienia? Te sny erotyczne to może wcale nie był przypadek!

Peter przycinał rozbawiony.

\- Teraz to przesadzasz – stwierdził. – Poza tym, Miles jest czarny, jak niby miałbym być jego ojcem?

\- Czarna matka, duh.

\- Jestem za blady, żeby z moich genów powstał ktoś o tak ciemnym kolorze skóry.

\- Jeśli to robota kosmitów, to wszystko jest możliwe – upierał się Wade. 

Peter przewrócił oczami, ale nie kłócić się dalej. Nie miał zresztą czasu, bo Miles znów się zatrzymał, wpatrzony w antykwariat po drugiej stronie ulicy.

\- Idzie mi coraz lepiej z tym zmysłem – pochwalił się i wskazał na nowy cel. – Coś tam jest, czuję to.

\- A ja nawet widzę. – Wade miał rację, przez moment za oknem mignęło światło ewidentnie powstałe przy użyciu latarki. Ktoś był w środku i raczej nie był to właściciel.

Jak najciszej przedostali się pod okna antykwariatu i zajrzeli do środka. Było ciemno, a pobliska latarnia jak na złość była zepsuta, ale i tak dało się zobaczyć sylwetki osób, które były w środku. Pięciu mężczyzn, wszyscy uzbrojeni i to w karabiny. Trochę dużo złodziei jak na mały antykwariat, a co najdziwniejsze nie zwracali w ogóle uwagi na rzeczy stojące na półkach, wszyscy kłębili się przy drzwiach prowadzących na zaplecze.  

\- Zaczekajmy aż wejdą na tyły – zdecydował Peter i ustawił się po prawej stronie drzwi. Wade zajął lewą, a Miles usadowił się na ścianie ponad.

\- Mają broń automatyczną, więc uważaj, młody – poradził Wade. – Unikanie ognia burstowego nie jest tak łatwe, jak unikanie zwykłych strzałów.  

Miles przytaknął i przylgnął mocno do ściany, wyraźnie podenerwowany nową sytuacją. Pewnie nie spodziewał się, że jeden patrol z nimi tak szybko wystawi go na sytuacje, do których nie był przyzwyczajony z samodzielnych eskapad.

Bandzie złodziei w końcu udało się dostać do środka i cała piątka weszła na zaplecze, zostawiając drzwi uchylone. Weszli za nimi, drzwi wejściowe były otwarte, więc wystarczyło się tylko wślizgnąć. Wade wyciągnął swój pistolet i podszedł bliżej jako jedyny, zaglądając do drugiego pomieszczenia. Gdy nic go nie zaniepokoiło, otworzył szerzej drzwi i stanął w progu, opierając się o futrynę.

Peter skinął głową na Milesa, a młody od razu poszedł za nim na sufit i razem weszli na zaplecze, zaczajając się tuż nad złodziejami.

\- Szlag by to! – przeklął jeden z nich i walnął w ścianę obok klawiatury sejfu, do którego usiłowali się dobrać. – To nie ta kombinacja! Mówiłeś, że ją zapamiętałeś!

\- Musiał ją zmienić – wytłumaczył się drugi. – Albo źle wpisałeś.

\- No, kurwa, jeszcze umiem czytać z kartki!

\- Hasło to poughkeepsie – odezwał się Wade i w mgnieniu oka wszystkie pięć karabinów było zwróconych w jego stronę. – Dlaczego to powiedziałem?

\- Rozwalić gnoja!

Deadpool pisnął przerażony i schował się za ścianą, gdy została w niego wystrzelona seria z czterech karabinów.

\- Idioci! – odezwał się facet wpisujący wcześniej kombinację do sejfu. – Zaraz się tu zwali cały tabun policji dzięki wam!

Złodzieje przestali strzelać, ale dalej celowali tam, gdzie przed chwilą był Wade. Peter zerknął na Milesa, który zasłaniał sobie uszy przez cały ten czas, nieprzyzwyczajony do takich hałasów.

\- To po co kazałeś nam brać karabiny? – zapytał któryś z czwórki.

\- Żeby się nas bardziej bali.

\- Trzeba było przyprowadzić krowę, ich się bardziej boję! – zawołał ze swojej kryjówki najemnik.

\- Pilnujcie, żeby on albo Spiderman tu nie weszli, a ja otworzę ten cholerny sejf – zarządził lider grupy.

Peter trącił Milesa łokciem, dając mu znak do działania. Młody zawahał się tylko przez moment, ale szybko się ogarnął i odczepił się od ściany, lądując tuż przed złodziejem, który właśnie odwrócił się w stronę sejfu.

Stali tak przez parę sekund wpatrzeni w siebie. Miles ruszył się pierwszy i pomachał mężczyźnie, który w odpowiedzi uniósł karabin i wymierzył nim dzieciakowi prosto w głowę.

Peter zareagował na ostrzeżenie zmysłu od razu. Wystrzelił sieć i wyrwał nią broń złodziejowi, kolbą uderzając go w zęby. Miles odepchnął go w bok i facet z łoskotem wpadł na biblioteczkę stojącą w rogu, która od razu się na niego zawaliła. Hałas momentalnie zwrócił uwagę pozostałej czwórki, którzy jak na zawołanie odwrócili się w stronę przeskakującego nad biurkiem Milesa, mierząc do niego z broni, ale chłopak był dla nich za szybki.

Młody znalazł się pomiędzy pierwszą dwójką, uchylając się pod lufami ich karabinów. Nim którykolwiek z nich zdołał zareagować i cofnąć się, by wziąć go w krzyżowy ogień, Miles wystawił ręce na boki i dłońmi dotknął piersi obu złodziei, którzy w ułamku sekund zesztywnieli cali i padli na podłogę.

Miles nie zwolnił, z niebywałym doświadczeniem trafił siecią w obraz znajdujący się za trzecim kolesiem i zerwał go ze ściany, trafiając złodzieja prosto w głowę i od razu odwracając się do kolejnego. Chłopak zamarł, gdy po odwróceniu zobaczył przed samym nosem lufę karabinu.

\- Nie ruszać się albo go rozwalę – zagroził mężczyzna. – Dacie mi stąd spokojnie wyjść i nie bę…

\- Uścisk przyjaźni! – wydarł się nagle Deadpool i wybiegł zza rogu, wpadając prosto na złodzieja.

Obaj polecieli na biurko i przeturlali się po nim, lądując po drugiej stronie. Miles szybko wskoczył na blat, żeby zobaczyć walkę, która skończyła się jeszcze zanim się zaczęła. Wade wpadł na faceta z takim impetem i tak mocno przygniótł go do ziemi, że złamał mu rękę. Gość był kompletnie bezbronny i jęczał teraz tylko, że go boli.

\- Wszystko w porządku, młody? – zapytał gdy tylko wstał z faceta, zabierając mu karabin.

\- Żartujecie? To była najlepsza akcja ever! – wyznał, zaskakując ich obu. Chłopak dopiero co był na celowniku gościa, który mierzył do niego z karabinu, a ten nawet nie był przerażony.

\- On naprawdę jest jak ty – zauważył Wade. – Zero strachu, jaja jak u słonia.

\- Po prostu nie czułem się zagrożony – wyjaśnił Miles. – Zmysł mnie ostrzegał, ale wiedziałem, że macie sytuację pod kontrolą. Jak mi poszło tak w ogóle? Popełniłem jakiś błąd?

Peter nawet nie miał serca, by mówić mu, że powinien bez problemu załatwić tego ostatniego złodzieja i że nie powinien był dać się w ogóle podejść.

\- To nie byli jacyś bardzo niebezpieczni goście, ale poszło ci nieźle – pochwalił.

\- Oj wyluzuj, Webs – zwrócił mu uwagę Deadpool i przyciągnął do siebie Milesa. – Byłeś świetny! Szybki, pomysłowy, a co najważniejsze, współpraca była na najwyższym poziomie, a pracujemy ze sobą dopiero pierwszą noc. Daleko zajdziemy z tym trio, młody. _Ain't nobody going to tell us to go 'cause this is our show!_

\- Tak jest! – ucieszył się chłopak i zbił z najemnikiem piątkę. Po chwili obaj odwrócili się do Petera, by zrobić z nim to samo, na co z uśmiechem przystał. – Zadzwońmy szybko na policję i chodźmy aresztować kogoś jeszcze!

\- Wow, spokojnie, młody, nie musisz zwalczyć całej przestępczości w jedną noc – zaśmiał się Peter.

\- Bzdury gadasz, chodźmy! – zdecydował Wade i wybiegł z Milesem z antykwariatu, zostawiając Petera z całym tym bajzlem.

Na szczęście policja już była poinformowana, ktoś z sąsiedztwa usłyszał strzały i zadzwonił. Peter przekazał im co się stało i szybko dołączył do czekających na niego partnerów. Miles znów zaczął ich popędzać, był na fali i chciał cały czas działać. Urocze było jego zaangażowanie, a co najważniejsze chwalebne. Peter martwił się tylko, że gdy nastąpi moment, kiedy nie da rady uratować każdego, to będzie chłopaka bardziej bolało, gdy rzeczywistość o sobie przypomni.

Miles wydawał się w ogóle nie tracić energii i cały czas pędził przed siebie szukając nowego przestępstwa. Powstrzymali kilka pomniejszych wykroczeń, w tym włamanie do bankomatu, ale żadnej wielkiej akcji nie było.

\- Jeszcze coś, chodźmy! – nalegał Miles, gdy znów zostawili policji kolejnego przestępcę.

\- Chyba już dość na dzisiaj – zdecydował Peter, powstrzymując młodego siecią, gdy chciał znowu odlecieć. – Jest już późno.

\- Dopiero dochodzi północ – zauważył, próbując się wyrwać, ale nie mógł dosięgnąć sieci na plecach, a gdy spróbował uciec, Peter po prostu przyciągnął go z powrotem jakby był na smyczy. Młody prychnął oburzony i usiadł na ziemi, na którą został pociągnięty.

\- Zanim wrócisz do domu będzie już po północy, a jutro masz szkołę – przypomniał. – Zasady to zasady, młody.

\- Dobra – uległ w końcu i wstał. – Ale jutro też pójdziemy na patrol, prawda?

\- Wpadnij do nas po szkole.

\- Ale nie przed odrobieniem lekcji – dodał Wade.

\- A nie mogę ich odrobić u was? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Pokaż się może w domu, co? – zasugerował Peter. – Rodzice będą się o ciebie martwić.

\- Okej – przytaknął i znów sięgnął do sieci. – Czy ktoś mógłby mi pomóc?

Po usunięciu sieci przez Deadpoola, całą trójką wrócili do apartamentu, by Miles mógł zabrać swoje rzeczy.

\- Byłem trochę mścicielem, ale teraz jak nigdy chodzenie do szkoły wydaje się trywialne – wyznał Miles pakując ciuchy i zapasowe wyrzutnie do plecaka. – Jak ja mam usnąć po takiej nocy?

\- Uśniesz czy nie, wolę żebyś resztę nocy spędził w łóżku, a nie na mieście wraz z nami – odpowiedział mu Peter. – Nie będę się wtedy tak obwiniał, gdy jutro powiesz mi, że zasypiałeś na lekcjach.

Miles przewrócił oczami.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił i zarzucił plecak na ramiona, odwracając się do Petera i Wade’a. – Dziękuję wam za dzisiaj. Za danie mi szansy i w ogóle. Spełniło się moje największe marzenie.

\- Nie ma za co, młody – zapewnił Peter z uśmiechem. – Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem i masz talent. Szkoda byłoby go zmarnować, a pokazałeś dzisiaj, że jesteś gotowy na proste patrole.

\- Byłeś świetny – pochwalił Wade wzruszonym głosem. – Jeszcze trochę, a dostaniesz własny spin-off.

\- Dzięki. Chyba – odparł niepewnie i zaraz potem bez ogródek podszedł do nich. Uścisnął najpierw Petera, a potem Wade’a. – Naprawdę dziękuję za dzisiaj. Świetnie się bawiłem, a co najważniejsze pomogłem paru ludziom.

\- Oby tak dalej, a ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz walczył z kosmitami.  

\- Nie spieszy mi się do tego aż tak – wyznał z uśmiechem. – Krok po kroku, prawda?

\- Prawda – potwierdził i potargał młodemu włosy. – Zakładaj maskę i wychodzimy. Odprowadzimy cię do domu.

\- Sam trafię – zaprotestował, ale Peter nie zamierzał odpuszczać.

\- Na wszelki wypadek ci potowarzyszymy. I tak musimy zabrać motocykl spod WTC.

\- Jak będziecie przez to lepiej spać w nocy, to okej – rzucił uszczypliwie i ruszył z Peterem do okna.

\- Czekajcie! – zawołał Deadpool i zniknął na chwilę na górze w sypialni. Miles spojrzał pytająco na Petera, ale ten wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi mężowi, który powrócił do nich szybko, trzymając coś w dłoni. – Dla ciebie, młody.

Nieco zaskoczony Miles wystawił dłoń przed siebie, a Wade położył na niej motylka.

\- Dajesz mi swój nóż? – zdziwił się, z nieco większą niż na początku wprawą otwierając ostrze.

\- To treningowy motylek – wyjaśnił Deadpool. – Wyważony jak prawdziwy, tylko ostrze niegroźne, żebyś nie wyłupał sobie oka albo nie poharatał dłoni. Spodobało ci się, więc pomyślałem…

Wade nie dokończył, bo Miles znowu go uściskał.

\- Dziękuję, już go kocham – powiedział i od razu zaczął trenować. Na ten widok najemnik uśmiechnął się z dumą pod maską.

\- Trenuj codziennie, a za jakiś czas będziesz mógł z łatwością wyrywać laski i facetów na imprezach albo przykozaczyć przed kumplami.

\- Osiągnę taki poziom jak ty – obiecał pewny siebie, a Wade parsknął.

\- Może za dwadzieścia lat – stwierdził i wyciągnął własnego motylka. Jego sztuczki bez problemu przyćmiły zwykłe zamykanie i otwieranie ostrza w wykonaniu Milesa, co jednak dzieciaka ani trochę nie zdeprymowało. – Myślisz, że dasz radę za jakiś czas to powtórzyć?

\- Bez problemu – odparł i schował motylka do plecaka. – Jeszcze raz dzięki, Deadpool.

\- Mów mi Wade – poprosił, a Miles wyraźnie się podekscytował możliwością mówienia po imieniu swojemu idolowi. – Albo mistrzu, jakkolwiek ci pasuje.

\- Dzięki, Wade – odparł rozbawiony i odwrócił się do Petera. – To możemy iść, um… Peter?

\- Peter jak najbardziej mi pasuje – uspokoił go, a chłopak znowu się rozpromienił. – Idziemy. Musisz nabrać sił nie tylko do szkoły, ale i na trening po. Musisz potrenować z Wadem walkę wręcz.

\- To nie powinno być trudne – zauważył zmieszany. – To znaczy, jestem silniejszy od niego.

Peterowi już było szkoda dzieciaka.

\- Oh, to będzie takie piękne – stwierdził Wade zacierając ręce i śmiejąc się złowieszczo pod nosem. – Znów będę się czuł jak wtedy, kiedy puściłem przedszkolakom _Grę o tron_.

\- Co się stało w _Grze o tron_ – zapytał niespodziewanie Miles, a Deadpool sapnął zaskoczony. – Co?

\- Mogę mu puścić krwawe gody? – zapytał słodkim głosikiem Petera. – Mogę, mogę, mogę?

\- Nie dawaj dzieciakowi traumy, ta robota zrobi to idealnie za ciebie.

\- Bzdura, zanim ktoś umrze na jego warcie, to zdąży przeze mnie zwariować.

\- Prawda.

\- Boję się – przyznał Miles. – Może jednak lepiej będzie, jak zostanę pielęgniarzem czy coś.

\- Za późno młody, będziesz robił to samo co twoi ojcowie – zdecydował za niego Deadpool, obejmując go ramieniem.

\- Nie jesteście moimi ojcami – przypomniał znowu i wyrwał się najemnikowi, pospiesznie wyskakując przez okno.

Odstawili dzieciaka do domu kuzyna, który na niego czekał. Miles wszedł przez okno, machając jeszcze swoim mentorom na pożegnanie. Chłopak był już bezpieczny, nikt nie widział jak wchodzi, więc Peter i Wade też mogli już wracać do siebie. Zwykle patrolowali dłużej, ale nadążanie za Milesem było wyczerpujące. Poza tym Peter też musiał rano wstać i iść do roboty.

\- Dobrze mu poszło, eh? – zapytał Wade, gdy lecieli przez Queens.

\- Nawet bardzo dobrze – zauważył, ale wcale go to nie dziwiło. Już jako mściciel spisywał się świetnie, a teraz z sieciami i ze wsparciem miał jeszcze więcej możliwości. – Za parę lat będzie świetnym bohaterem. Trzeba tylko pilnować, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy albo nie dostał żadnej traumy innej niż przez ciebie.

\- Obiecuję, że ja też będę dla niego delikatny – zapewnił najemnik. – Ale wesele Robba i tak mu pokażę.

\- Jeez, po co się ograniczać, pokaż mu od razu _Ludzką stonogę_.

\- To doskonały pomysł! – stwierdził podekscytowany. – Zahartuje go to odpowiednio i będzie nie do ruszenia.

\- Albo w wieku trzynastu lat trafi do psychiatryka.

\- Po co marnować pieniądze, skoro można go po prostu zamknąć ze mną na parę godzin? Efekt ten sam.

\- Chyba coś ci się pomyliło, Pool. Psychiatryk nie robi z ludzi wariatów tylko ich leczy.

\- Chyba tobie się coś pomyliło, Spidey. Jak można się wyleczyć w psychiatryku, gdzie co drugi pacjent to Hitler, a co trzeci to papież? Jestem wręcz pewien, że wśród nich jest ten prawdziwy Hitler.

\- To niemożliwe. Miałby ponad sto lat.

\- Hej, Steve i Bucky mają niewiele mniej, a nieźle się trzymają.

\- Chcesz, żeby Hitler żył, tylko po to, bo chcesz mu przywalić w mordę – zauważył.

\- To moje marzenie – westchnął. – A co, ty byś nie chciał?

\- O czym w ogóle rozmawialiśmy? – spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Czy to ważne? Tak w ogóle, to chcesz jutro do pracy kanapki z indykiem?

\- Jasne – zgodził się, a zaraz po tym odezwał się jego komunikator, ale próbowano się z nim skontaktować telefonicznie, czyli ktoś dzwonił na jego komórkę. – Kto do licha dzwoni o tej porze?

\- Jeśli to jakiś sprzedawca, to ja z nim porozmawiam – zgłosił się Deadpool. – Urobię go w parę minut tak, że sam sobie kupi te garnki i jeszcze będzie mi dziękował.

\- Ostatni sprzedawca odszedł po rozmowie z tobą z pracy – przypomniał mężowi.

\- Za to też powinien mi dziękować, uwolniłem go od najgorszej pracy na świecie.

\- I przy okazji od mieszkania, jeśli nie miał czym płacić za czynsz.

\- Robi się ciepło, spanie w parku czy pod mostem, to nie problem – stwierdził nonszalancko i odebrał połączenie za Petera. – Dam ci tysiąc dolców, jeśli sam kupisz te garnki.

\- Ciebie też miło słyszeć, Wade – przywitał ich głos Steve’a.

\- Kapitan! – ucieszył się najemnik. – Czy mówiłem ci już, jak seksownie brzmi twój głos przez telefon?

\- Coś się dzieje, Kapitanie? – spytał Peter. – Jakieś zebranie, ważne sprawa?

\- Zebranie a i owszem, będzie – odpowiedział Steve. – A sprawa raczej nie jest poważna, ale mam pytanie. Kim był ten drugi człowiek pająk, z którym lataliście po mieście cały dzień?  

Peter zamarł i stracił rytm w huśtaniu, zbyt wolno zaciskając palce na sieci. Przerażony odwrócił się do najemnika, który zaczął się drzeć wniebogłosy, gdy runęli w dół. Nie lecieli wysoko, więc upadek trwał tylko chwilę. Z łoskotem wpadli do śmietnika za jednym z budynków, lądując na kilku miękkich śmieciach i paru puszkach, które wbiły się Peterowi w lędźwie i żebra.

\- Co do cholery?! – krzyknął ktoś, ale Peter ledwo go usłyszał, bo Wade dalej się darł. Nieco oszołomiony wyjrzał ze śmietnika i popatrzył na stojącego na wprost niego faceta ubranego jak szef kuchni.

\- Wyrzucasz to? – spytał Peter przekrzykując męża i  wskazując na worek wyglądający, jakby były w nim śmieci.

\- Tak, wyrzucam to, na co innego stałbym przed śmietnikiem, ty dziwaku?! – wydzierał się dalej kucharz.

Peter wychylił się i złapał worek, zabierając go zszokowanemu mężczyźnie.

\- Zrobię to za ciebie, dzięki – powiedział jeszcze i schował się znów do śmietnika, zamykając za sobą klapę.

\- Pierdoleni przebierańcy nie wytrzymam z tym miastem!  - narzekał jeszcze kucharz, krzycząc tylko po to, by na pewno go usłyszeli.

Odrzucając worek ze śmieciami, Peter odwrócił się do wrzeszczącego najemnika.

\- Już nie spadamy, możesz przestać – powiedział mu, ale Wade dalej się darł. Peter skrzywił się od hałasu, który był jeszcze gorszy w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Bez zastanowienia wystrzelił siecią w usta męża i zakneblował go. Dalej go było słychać, ale dało się wytrzymać. – Okej, Kapitanie, już jestem.

Cholera, całkiem zapomniał, że Avengers na pewno zobaczą Milesa w ciągu całego dnia, skoro zwykli ludzie go widzieli. Niby wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał przedstawić Milesa, ale nie spodziewał się, że to Kapitan wyjdzie z inicjatywą i to tak szybko! Nie był na to kompletnie przygotowany, a dobrze wiedział, że reakcja Avengers będzie taka sama jak jego i Wade’a na początku. Tylko w przeciwieństwie do nich Steve’owi czy Tony’emu nie zmiękną tak łatwo serca.

\- Kolejny człowiek pająk, Spiderman – przypomniał Steve. – Co to za jeden, skąd się wziął i czemu z wami pracował?

\- Chcesz krótką czy dłuższą wersję? – zapytał usiłując kupić sobie nieco czasu.

\- Chcę prawdy, niezależnie od tego jak jest długa – odparł. – Spotkanie Avengers z rana, wszyscy na nim będą, wy także. Opowiecie wtedy co to za jeden i czemu myślicie, że możecie temu komuś ufać.

\- Zapewniam cię Kapitanie, że nie ma powodu, by ściągać cały zespół. – Cholera, cholera, cholera! Jak on ma przedstawić Milesa przed wszystkimi?!

\- Nie ściągam ich, będziemy z nimi rozmawiać poprzez wideo. Chcemy czy nie, druga osoba z takimi zdolnościami jak ty, to poważne zagrożenie. 

\- Miles to żadne zagrożenie – zapewnił, zapominając ugryźć się w język.

\- Miles?

\- Tak ma na imię – wyjaśnił. – Wiemy kim jest, co robi. To mściciel, który cały ten czas był o krok przed nami.

\- Tym bardziej musimy wiedzieć wszystko – stwierdził Steve. – Nie skreślam tego całego Milesa, ale nie możecie tak po prostu przyjmować nowych członków bez zgody reszty drużyny.

\- Nie przyjmowaliśmy go, po prostu wzięliśmy go na patrol. Wyjaśnimy wszystko na spotkaniu, okej? To naprawdę żadne zagrożenie, możemy mu ufać.

Całe szczęście Steve nie chciał wyjaśnień już teraz, bo Peter nie wiedziałby nawet co powiedzieć. A tak będzie miał parę godzin, żeby w jak najlepszy sposób przedstawić sytuację i nie zginąć z Wadem na miejscu za ciąganie trzynastolatka na niebezpieczne patrole.

\- Okej, ufam wam, ale muszę pogadać z tym mścicielem, żeby zaufać jemu. O dziesiątej spotkanie, nie spóźnijcie się i dobranoc.

Steve rozłączył się, a Peter mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Choć wśród tego smrodu było z tym trudno. Odwrócił się do Wade’a i odkleił mu sieć, krzywiąc się, gdy znów został ogłuszony przez jego krzyk.

\- Możesz przestać?! – poprosił, ale Deadpool miał gdzieś jego prośby. Peter jęknął zirytowany i uniósł ich maski do góry, skutecznie uciszając męża pocałunkiem. Gdy go przerwał, najemnik był cicho. Przez jakieś pięć sekund. – O mój Boże!

Deadpool błyskawicznie zamknął jadaczkę i zaśmiał się.

\- Żartowałem – powiedział, a Peter walnął go w ramię.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę cię całował w śmieciach – stwierdził i otworzył kontener, wychodząc na zewnątrz i z radością wdychając świeże powietrze.

\- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. – Wade wyszedł za nim, zasłaniając znów usta. – To mamy problem, eh?

\- Kapitan nas zabije – westchnął przerażony. Już czuł gniew żołnierza i każdego innego członka zespołu. Nie ma mowy, że ktokolwiek będzie po ich stronie, będą zdani tylko na siebie.

\- Mogę nam załatwić bilety do Australii – zaproponował Wade. – Znikniemy i nikt nas nie znajdzie.

\- W takim razie lepiej załatw bilet do Andromedy, bo chyba tylko w innej galaktyce będziemy bezpieczni. A i to nie jeśli Steve poprosi o pomoc Fantastyczną Czwórkę, a ci ściągną do pomocy Surfera. Albo gorzej, wezwą Kapitan Marvel.

\- Mów co chcesz, ale są gorsze śmierci niż te z ręki Kapitan Marvel.

\- Prawda – zgodził się. – Wracajmy po ten cholerny motocykl, a potem do domu.

\- Ostatni seks przed śmiercią? – zaproponował z nadzieją Wade.

\- Będzie mi tego brakować – westchnął znów Peter i z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku ruszył wraz z mężem do domu. Nowa doba ledwo się zaczęła, a on już wiedział, że to nie będzie miły dzień. Ani dla nich, ani dla Milesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po obejrzeniu Kapitan Marvel nie mogłam sobie darować wzmianki.  
> A już w następnym rozdziale Miles będzie musiał przekonać do siebie Avengers, podczas gdy Peter i Wade zasiądą na karnym jeżyku :D


	5. Chapter 5

Stres.

Zjadał go stres. Z tego powodu nie mógł nawet spać chociaż był potwornie zmęczony. Myślał, że seks go ostatecznie wymęczy, ale po szybkim prysznicu padł na łóżko w jednej pozycji i do tej pory jej nie zmienił. Otępiały wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą, aż zaczęły się na niej pojawiać promienie słońca.

Cały zdążył już zdrętwieć, bolało go biodro, na którym leżał, a w ręce trzymanej pod głową stracił czucie. Miał wrażenie, że nawet nie mrugał tak często jak powinien i gdyby nie to, że robił to mimowolnie bez skupiania się na tym, pewnie już dawno miałby wysuszone oczy.

Już nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio tak się stresował. Zwykle stres zdarzał mu się tylko w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach podczas walki. Tym razem nawet nie groziła mu śmierć, ale wykluczenie z Avengers i utrata szacunku Kapitana oraz pozostałych była aktualnie straszniejszą perspektywą niż śmierć z ich ręki.

Nie powinni byli nigdy zgadzać się na szkolenie Milesa. Co oni sobie myśleli? Trzeba było zachować się jak na odpowiedzialnych dorosłych przystało, odmówić dzieciakowi i siłą – krzyczącego i drapiącego – zaprowadzić go do rodziców i pokazać, co ich dziecko wyprawia bez ich wiedzy.

Tak zachowałby się każdy, ale nie oni. Nie, im się uwidziało, że zrobią sobie z chłopaka protegowanego i wyszkolą na superbohatera, choć powinni go co najwyżej uczyć tabliczki mnożenia.

Może jeszcze nie było za późno. Nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina, ale na pewno jeśli teraz wyjdzie, odnajdzie Milesa i postąpi tak jak powinien, to zdąży zajść do pracy jak gdyby nigdy nic, a potem wziąć udział w zebraniu Avengers. Wszyscy i tak by się prędzej czy później dowiedzieli o Milesie, jego rodzice pewnie przyszliby do wieży po porady, ale przynajmniej Peter będzie miał już wtedy czyste ręce i zwali swoją pierwszą reakcję na chwilową niepoczytalność. Każdy wie, jaki jest Deadpool i jak zaraźliwe jest jego szaleństwo, każdy by mu uwierzył.

Masz zero honoru, Wilson, stwierdził w myślach i westchnął. Kogo on chciał oszukać, nie zrobiłby tego Milesowi. Za bardzo mu zależało na szczęściu dzieciaka. I swoim własnym. Chciał mieć kogoś do szkolenia, zwłaszcza że tym kimś był ktoś taki sam jak on. Wiedział, że to niewłaściwe, ale czy nawet Spiderman nie może choć raz myśleć o sobie, a nie tylko wiecznie o innych?

Pewnie nie, takie uroki superbohaterstwa, wiedział na co się pisze. Co nie sprawiało, że był gotowy na moment, kiedy będzie musiał powiedzieć Milesowi, że z ich planów jednak nic nie wyjdzie, bo inaczej Avengers go oskórują. To będzie jedna z najcięższych rozmów w jego życiu, mało co boli tak jak gasnący optymizm w oczach dziecka. Ale to dla jego dobra.

Pewnie nie powinien się tak łatwo poddawać. W końcu wciąż istniała szansa, że Avengers przystaną na ich układ i Miles będzie mógł patrolować Nowy Jork. Peter z każdą chwilą był jednak coraz bardziej przekonany, że nikogo nie przekonają. Nie miał pojęcia co musiałoby się stać, żeby chociaż jedna osoba z drużyny stwierdziła, że posyłanie nastolatka do walki, to dobry pomysł.

Co nie znaczyło, że nie zamierza chociaż spróbować. Był zbyt uparty, a jeśli istnieje choć maleńki procent szans na to, mu się uda, to spróbuje. Zrobi wszystko, by oszczędzić ich trójce złamanych serc.

Wade podchodził do tego wszystkiego ze spokojem. Nie miał problemu ze snem, tak jak padł po prysznicu, tak do tej pory spał, okazjonalnie się kręcąc i pochrapując. Udało mu się nawet obślinić plecy Petera, gdy go obejmował od tyłu. Zazdrościł mężowi takiego spokoju. Gdyby miał tylko niewielki jego ułamek, też by pewnie teraz spał.

System bezpieczeństwa podpowiedział mu w końcu godzinę, gdy Jorge jak zaprogramowany wszedł o szóstej do apartamentu, by zacząć sprzątać.

Skoro i tak nie mógł spać, Peter postanowił wreszcie zwlec się z łóżka i na wątłych nogach poszedł do łazienki wziąć kolejny prysznic, głównie po to, by nieco się zrelaksować niż umyć. Choć zmycie z siebie śliny i ropy Deadpoola to też był dobry pomysł.

Nie pomogło. Po wyjściu spod prysznica dalej był cały roztrzęsiony, choć wmawiał sobie, że to przez to, że przez ostatnie dwie minuty stał pod strumieniem zimnej wody. Przez chwilę przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Cienie pod oczami były aż nazbyt widoczne, dlatego szybko sięgnął po fluid maskujący i trochę je zakrył, by nie pokazać się w wieży w takim stanie. Chciał zachować choć odrobinę godności.

Trochę poczuł się lepiej, gdy nie wyglądał już jak ktoś na odwyku. Poszedł do garderoby, zauważając po drodze, że Wade nie ruszył się odkąd go zostawił samego w łóżku. W pewnym momencie musiał się obudzić, czy to po sygnale systemu bezpieczeństwa czy wyczuwając, że Peter się ruszył. Może nie był jeszcze do końca rozbudzony, ale na pewno był świadomy swojego otoczenia.

Po raz kolejny zazdroszcząc mężowi, Peter poszedł się ubrać, a gdy wyszedł już gotowy na dzisiejszy dzień – przynajmniej pod względem spełnienia norm społecznych jeśli chodzi o noszenie ubrań – Deadpool leżał już na drugim boku. Najwyraźniej najemnik nie zamierzał wstawać w najbliższym czasie. Zebranie o dziesiątej, miał jeszcze czas, w przeciwieństwie do Petera, który o ósmej zaczynał pracę.

Peter był w końcu gotowy na pokazanie się światu, więc opuścił sypialnię i dołączył do Jorge, który sprzątał w rytm muzyki, którą słyszał w słuchawkach. Co oczywiste, nie zauważył w pierwszej chwili, że nie jest już sam, dopiero gdy się odwrócił dostrzegł Petera i natychmiast podskoczył w miejscu ze strachu, nim roześmiał się w reakcji na swoją strachliwość.

\- Dobry Boże, nie zauważyłem cię – powiedział zdejmując słuchawki i powracając do pracy. – Dzień dobry.

\- Dobry – mruknął w odpowiedzi Peter i usiadł na stołku barowym, z jękiem opierając czoło o blat.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Jorge, przerywając sprzątanie, by przyjrzeć się Peterowi, który obserwował go spod przymkniętych powiek. Nagle bardzo zachciało mu się spać i blat w kuchni nie wydawał się takim złym miejscem na drzemkę. – Jesteś strasznie blady.    

\- Poranne mdłości – usłyszeli z góry głos Deadpoola. Peter nawet nie podniósł głowy, by na niego spojrzeć. – Normalne w przypadku ciąży.

\- Oh, okej. – Jorge przyjął to do wiadomości, jakby to była prawda. – Moja babcia zawsze dawała mi migdały, gdy było mi niedobrze.

\- Nie mamy migdałów. – Wade zeskoczył z góry i minął Petera, klepiąc go pocieszająco po plecach. Przez chwile kręcił się po kuchni, a gdy skończył, postawił mu przed nosem szklankę z wodą. – Wystarczy?

\- Nie – odparł, ale i tak przyjął szklankę i upił niewielki łyk. Żołądek miał pusty, więc poczuł w nim chłód wody, która trochę osłabiła mdłości. Może faktycznie jest w ciąży. Dziwniejsze rzeczy na tym świecie się działy, a takie mdłości wywołane stresem nie były normalne. – Dzięki, skarbie.

\- Do usług – odparł Wade i pogłaskał go po głowie. Peter zamruczał i znowu oparł się o blat.

\- Radziłbym z tym iść do lekarza, jeśli mdłości nie przejdą – odezwał się znowu Jorge. – To nie wygląda dobrze.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – zapewnił najemnik. – Biedaczek się stresuje, bo dzisiaj wielki dzień w pracy.

\- Nie znam się na tych wszystkich naukowych sprawach, ale mam nadzieję, że ci się powiedzie, Peter – przyznał Jorge. – Skoro już nie śpicie, to pójdę posprzątać sypialnię.

\- Nie zaglądaj pod łóżko, leży tam ubrudzona pościel! – zawołał za nim jeszcze Deadpool. Gdy tylko Jorge zniknął na górze, najemnik usiadł obok Peter i przyjął taką samą pozycję, by mogli na siebie patrzeć. – Teraz już wiem, czemu koty lubią leżeć na blacie. To całkiem wygodne.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś taki spokojny? – zapytał go Peter. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że mąż ma już na sobie swój strój i pełne uzbrojenie. Dobrze, pistolety się przydadzą, gdy trzeba będzie stanąć przeciwko Avengers.

\- Nie jestem – odparł zaskoczony. – Po prostu lepiej to ukrywam. Taki nawyk, najemnik nie może pokazywać słabości.

\- Zazdroszczę – wyznał i przymknął powieki, które robiły się coraz cięższe. Gdyby teraz zasnął, pospałby nawet z półtorej godziny. To był dobry plan. – Masz już plan co zrobimy, kiedy Avengers odmówią Milesowi?

\- Pozabijać wszystkich i uciec z dzieciakiem pod pachą? – zasugerował.

\- A to nam pomoże jak?

\- Wciąż pracuję nad tym planem – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami. – Ale pomyśl, jak zabijemy Avengers, to będziemy mieli na karku tylko FBI. Co oni nam zrobią? Nic! Plan doskonały.

\- Pomijając zabijanie – zauważył i napił się jeszcze trochę wody, po raz kolejny czując jak przelatuje przez większość układu pokarmowego.

\- Zawsze wycinasz najlepsze momenty z moich planów – poskarżył się Deadpool i znów pogłaskał go po głowie. – Będzie dobrze, Petey. To w końcu nasi przyjaciele. Nie będą bić tak mocno jak by mogli.

Peter prychnął i wyprostował się.

\- Pocieszyłeś mnie – wyznał i ucałował najemnika przez maskę. – Pójdziesz ze mną od razu? Nie wiem czy wytrzymam dwie godziny samemu, kiedy każdy będzie mógł mnie zagonić w kozi róg i wypytać.

Wade poruszył się niespokojnie nim przytaknął.

\- Ale będę siedzieć w innym miejscu – poinformował go. – Nie będę patrzeć jak ty i Connors dźgacie igłami niewinne szczury.

\- Nie dźgamy ich – zapewnił Peter, przewracając oczami. – Poza tym doktor Connors i tak by nie przystał na twoją obecność. Nie po tym jak go wystraszyłeś, gdy zapytał cię o próbkę twojej skóry do eksperymentu.

Najemnik warknął na wspomnienie tego dnia. Wszyscy trzej pamiętali go bardzo wyraźnie, Peter był pewien, że Wade zabije doktorka za to pytanie, ale na szczęście skończyło się tylko na nastraszeniu.

\- Nie powinien był o to pytać – stwierdził Wade, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie powinien – zgodził się z nim. Ostrzegał zresztą Connorsa wielokrotnie, że to nie będzie dobry pomysł, ale tamtego dnia byli po kolejnym nieudanym eksperymencie, mężczyzna był zdesperowany. – Nie musisz z nami siedzieć, po prostu bądź blisko, żebym mógł cię zawołać, gdyby ktoś próbował coś ze mnie wyciągnąć.

\- Jeez, zachowujesz się, jakby już na dzień dobry pół zespołu zamierzało wycisnąć z ciebie każdą informację na temat twojego życia. To tylko standardowe spotkanie, Petey, nie przesłuchanie.

\- Na pewno w takie się zamieni, gdy już powiemy prawdę – zauważył. Stres znów zaczął wracać, ale starał się go opanować biorąc głęboki wdech i wydech. – Okej, nie musisz ze mną iść od razu.

\- Nie, nie, pójdę – zapewnił szybko i wstał. – Odwrócę ich uwagę, a ty się wymkniesz, spakujesz nasze rzeczy i zabierzesz dzieciaka. Spotkamy się na granicy z Meksykiem.

\- Porwanie dziecka to nie jest najlepszy pomysł – stwierdził Peter.

\- Czy to dalej porwanie, jeśli dzieciak sam będzie chciał?

\- Jestem pewien, że tak.

\- Szczegóły – zdecydował i podszedł do lodówki. – Ej, co chcesz na śniadanie, eh?

Na samą myśl o jedzeniu, Peterowi znów zrobiło się niedobrze i to do tego stopnia, że musiał o coś oprzeć głowę, żeby zmniejszyć nudności.

\- Nic – odpowiedział. – I błagam, nie gotuj nic dla siebie jeśli nie chcesz, żebym zwymiotował na blat.

\- Dobra, ale robię to dla Jorge, bo to on musiałby sprzątać.

Gdy nadszedł w końcu czas wyjścia z domu, Peter miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje albo zemdleje.

\- Pojedźmy samochodem – poprosił nawet, gdy Wade chciał wsiać na Deadharleya. Wolał jednak przebywać w czymś stabilniejszym niż motocykl.

Jorge pożegnał ich i jeszcze raz życzył Peterowi powodzenia, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy jak bardzo będzie mu ono potrzebne.

Wciąż miał czas na ucieczkę. Jeśli pozbędzie się komunikatora z wyrzutni, Avengers w życiu go nie znajdą, nawet gdyby ukrywał się w mieście pod samym ich nosem. Nie był jednak tchórzem. Albo był zbyt dużym i bał się spróbować ucieczki. Grzecznie więc pojechał z mężem do wieży Avengers.

Winda nigdy nie była tak klaustrofobiczna jak teraz. Z głośników leciała przyjemna, uspokajająca muzyka, ale Peter był pewien, że ta z niego kpi, że Tony specjalnie ją ustawił, żeby bardziej go stresować. Co oczywiście nie miało sensu. Nikt z Avengers nie miał powodu myśleć, że Peter będzie zdenerwowany z powodu zwykłego zebrania. Bo niby czemu? Mieli tylko rozmawiać o standardowych rzeczach i poruszyć temat mściciela, który przecież nie był kontrowersyjny.

Jeszcze.

Żołądek Petera podskoczył niespokojnie, gdy winda zatrzymała się na piętrze, na którym miał wysiąść. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Popatrzył zdesperowany na Deadpoola licząc na to, że jeszcze raz zaproponuje ucieczkę. Tym razem Peter by się zgodził i to bez wahania, ale Wade go zawiódł i jedyne co zrobił, to uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Tutaj się rozstajemy – powiedział unosząc maskę nad nos. Peter z westchnieniem przyjął oferowany pocałunek. Ani woda, ani żadne słowa najemnika nie uspokoiły go równie skutecznie, co teraz jego usta. Może trzeba było przed wyjściem jeszcze raz pójść do łóżka? Albo pójdą teraz na szybki numerek do łazienki. – Pracuj ciężko i zlikwiduj głód na świecie, czy co tam robisz.

\- Postaram się – obiecał i wysiadł z windy. – A ty nie mów nic nikomu, dopóki nie będzie zebrania.

\- Moje usta pozostaną zamknięte – obiecał i zasalutował. – Nie kompletnie, wiesz jak lubię gadać, ale najważniejszego ze mnie nie wyciągną. No chyba że mi się wymsknie, no bo ponownie przypominam, że lubię gadać.  

\- Gadasz za dużo – stwierdził Peter z uśmiechem. – Idź już. Jak będą pytać, zaprzeczaj wszystkiemu.

\- Mam kapsułkę z cyjankiem w plombie, nic ze mnie nie wyciągną.

Wade w końcu pojechał windą dalej, a Peter poszedł się przebrać. Doktor Connors już był na miejscu, gotowy do pracy.

\- Dzień dobry, Peter – przywitał się. Peter uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Gotowy na nowy przełom w badaniach?

\- Ile już ich było w tym roku? – spytał otwierając swoją szafkę i wyciągając fartuch laboratoryjny. – Sześć? Siedem?

\- Jesteśmy już coraz bliżej – zapewnił Connors. Wierzył w to, bo to jedyne co mu pozostało po tylu fiaskach na przestrzeni lat. Peter też był pewien, że w końcu im się uda, ale nie był taki pewny co do tego, że nastąpi to już w tym roku. Albo w następnym.

\- Więc bierzmy się do roboty – zaproponował.

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Liczył na to, że praca pomoże mu zapomnieć o zbliżającym się zebraniu, ale los nie był dla niego taki łaskawy. Co chwile wracał myślami do tego, co wydarzy się za niecałe dwie godziny, przez co praca ani nie przynosiła mu frajdy jak zawsze, ani nie pochłaniała go doszczętnie. Był tak rozkojarzony, że przypominał siebie sprzed lat, kiedy bał się, że przyklei się do czegokolwiek albo niechcący zniszczy coś zbyt mocnym chwytem.

Oczywiście jego słabe skupienie zwróciło uwagę Connorsa. Doktorek chyba był zbyt miły, by zwrócić mu uwagę, że się nie stara, przynajmniej na początku, bo Peter tylko czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdy po raz piąty w ciągu godziny wypuścił coś z rąk.

W końcu nawet taka cierpliwa osoba jak doktor Connors nie wytrzymała jego niekompetencji.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Peter? – zapytał zmartwiony, gdy Peter schylał się po długopis. Przynajmniej nie było to nic szklanego z ważną zawartością. Zabrał ze sobą do pracy fiolkę z krwią Milesa, ale chyba jednak daruje sobie dzisiaj badanie jej, jeśli był taki ciamajdowaty jak stary dobry Peter Parker. Zresztą może nawet nie dożyje do końca pracy, by po godzinach przeprowadzać własne badania.

\- Tak – westchnął w odpowiedzi, zwrócony do swojego partnera plecami, by nie zdradzić jak zestresowany jest. – Jakoś gorzej się po prostu czuję od rana.

\- Zauważyłem jaki jesteś blady – wyznał Connors. – Ale uznałem, że wiesz co robisz. Jeśli nie dajesz rady, to może idź do domu? Jestem pewien, że pan Stark zrozumie.

\- Nie, dam radę – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się przez ramię do doktora. – Pewnie zaraz mi przejdzie.

Dokładnie za trzydzieści cztery minuty, dodał w myślach patrząc na zegar na ścianie. Tyle pozostało do zebrania. Plus minus kilkadziesiąt minut, wszystko zależy od tego jaka sprawa zostanie poruszona jako pierwsza, ale był pewien, że to będzie mściciel.

By nie narobić żadnych szkód, Peter skupił się wyłącznie na notowaniu albo badaniu myszy. Do szkła czy równań wolał się nie zbliżać dla dobra badań.

Po tej krótkiej rozmowie z Connorsem, Peter stał się jeszcze bardziej świadomy czasu, jaki mu pozostał. Co chwilę zerkał na zegar i za każdym razem, gdy to robił, wskazówka sekundowa zdawał się poruszać z prędkością światła.

Tym razem doktorek nic nie powiedział na jego rozkojarzenie, chyba się z nim pogodził po którymś razie, kiedy Peter nie zareagował na jego prośbę.

Zostało parę minut do dziesiątej, gdy drzwi laboratorium otworzyły się, a w progu stanął Tony, czekając jakby miał odprowadzić skazańca na krzesło elektryczne. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z perspektywy Petera, który zamarł w miejscu.

\- Witam, panie Stark – odezwał się Connors. – W czym możemy pomóc?

\- Muszę pożyczyć Petera na godzinkę lub dwie – odparł i spojrzał w jego stronę krytycznie. Peter czuł jak jego serce łomocze pod żebrami. – Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam, ale to ważna sprawa.

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza pan – zapewnił Connor. – Peter i tak… Znaczy, tak, oczywiście. Może go pan pożyczyć.

Niby wiedział, że w niczym dzisiaj nie pomógł, ale po tych słowach, Peter i tak poczuł się jak zwykła przeszkoda. Connors pewnie osiągnąłby dzisiaj więcej, gdyby nie musiał co chwilę omijać stojącego mu na drodze, rozkojarzonego niedorajdy.

Trzeba było zostać dziś w domu.

Peter odłożył notatki, które pewnie i tak nie zawierały niczego istotnego, po czym dołączył do Starka, zdjęty fartuch zostawiając na krześle przy jednym z komputerów. Szli przez chwilę w ciszy, Peter nie bardzo wiedział na jaki temat mogliby porozmawiać, dlatego wolał siedzieć cicho, by za szybko się nie wygadać.

\- Jezu, wszystko w porządku? – spytał w końcu Tony. – Wiesz, że ja tylko udawałem przed Connorsem? Nic ci przecież nie grozi.

\- Wiem – odparł. Starał się uspokoić, by przyjaciel nic nie podejrzewał, ale chyba było już na to za późno. – Wybacz, jestem dzisiaj rozkojarzony.

\- Właśnie widzę. – Tony przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Peter unikał jego spojrzenia jak ognia. – To ma coś wspólnego z zebraniem?

\- Może? – odparł i uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Po prostu martwię się, czy zaakceptujecie mściciela.

\- A dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się. Trzeba było ugryźć się w język i nie kontynuować tematu. – Jeśli jest tak godny zaufania, jak mówicie, to nie widzę problemu.

Peter prawie się roześmiał, ale na szczęście był na tyle przytomny, by się powstrzymać. Tony jeszcze nie wiedział, jak wkurzeni wszyscy będą po tym zebraniu. Wtedy zrozumie, czemu jest taki zdenerwowany.

Dotarli w końcu na miejsce zebrania, pokoju dziennego, a pierwsze co ujrzał Peter po otworzeniu drzwi, to zwisający bezwładnie za ręce Deadpool. Zatrzymał się zszokowany i popatrzył na męża, a potem na trzymających go Thora i Bruce’a. Ten drugi wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zejść na zawał z wysiłku. 

\- Um… Co się dzieje? – spytał, rozglądając się po twarzach tych członków grupy, którzy byli obecni na miejscu.

\- Przepraszam, Petey – wychrypiał najemnik i zakasłał. Całe jego ciało zatrzęsło się od tego, a jego głowa opadła w dół. – Przycisnęli mnie, powiedziałem im wszystko.

Dalej skonfundowany, Peter spojrzał najpierw na Thora, a potem na Bruce’a, który dla odmiany nie był zielony tylko czerwony i ciężko dyszał.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – stwierdził, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co jest grane.

Zdążył tylko wypowiedzieć te słowa, a Bruce i Thor jednocześnie puścili Deadpoola, który padł na podłogę.

\- Mówiłem, że się nie nabierze – wysapał Banner, oddychając jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu.

\- Wszystko przez to, że za mało ćwiczysz i nie masz odpowiedniej krzepy, by odegrać taką scenkę – zwrócił mu uwagę Thor.

\- Ej, to Zielony jest od bicia, nie ja – wytłumaczył się. – Zresztą, nie moja wina, że Deadpool waży z tonę.

\- Wypraszam sobie! – wrzasnął najemnik i błyskawicznie podniósł się na nogi, podchodząc od razu do Petera i obejmując go ramieniem. – Skarbie, w końcu jesteś! Czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie.

\- Możemy zaczynać – oznajmił Kapitan wstając ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Steve przeszedł na środek, podczas gdy Peter i Wade znaleźli dla siebie miejsce na jednym z foteli. Chwile później, gdy Tony nawiązał połączenia z nieobecnymi w Nowym Jorku członkami zespołu, Kapitan znów zaczął mówić: - Zaczniemy od czegoś przyjemnego, mianowicie pracy naszej fundacji. Tony?

Peter nie wiedział co ostatecznie okazałoby się gorsze – zaczęcie od lekkiego tematu czy przejście do najważniejszego wydarzenia od samego początku. Chyba jednak wolałby to drugie, przynajmniej nie musiałby dłużej czekać na wyrok i miałby wszystko z głowy, w tym samą głowę. Zamiast tego musiał siedzieć i słuchać kolejnych tematów.

Zaczęli od fundacji, potem przeszli do ostatnich wydarzeń na świecie i tego, czy i kiedy Avengers powinni zareagować. Naturalnie wspomniano też o problemie łowców pająków i Kingpina, a nieobecni członkowie zdali raporty ze swoich misji. Jeden po drugim, tematy się wyczerpywały, aż w końcu przyszedł czas na ten, którego Peter się najbardziej obawiał.

\- No i pozostała nam ostatnia kwestia – oznajmił pogodnie Kapitan. Nie wyglądał na złego, ale po prostu jeszcze nie miał powodu. – Peter i Wade najwyraźniej odnaleźli i zaprzyjaźnili się z mścicielem.

Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia zebrania, uwaga wszystkich skupiła się konkretnie na nich. Peter siedział w miejscu jeszcze tylko dlatego, że na podłokietniku fotela trzymał go Deadpool obejmujący go w pasie. Najemnik dalej udawał spokojnego, ale Peter w końcu poczuł u niego jedną z oznak zdenerwowania – palce zaciskające się na jego talii.

\- Tak, poznaliśmy mściciela – potwierdził Peter i wstał, zajmując miejsce Kapitana, który sam mu je ustąpił. Wade wiernie podążył za nim i stanął obok niego. – Sam do nas przyszedł.

\- Czy to był ten facet, który był u nas ostatnio? – spytała Hope. – Ten, który cię szukał?

\- Poniekąd – odparł. Dlaczego oni wszyscy musieli się na nich gapić tak intensywnie? – To rodzina.

\- Czyli znacie tożsamość mściciela – zauważył Rhodey. Peter przytaknął. – No to kto to jest?

\- Nazywa się Miles Morales – odpowiedział. Nie było sensu tego ukrywać, jeśli miał spróbować przekonać zespół do przyjęcia Milesa. – I zanim wyszukasz jego dane, Tony, daj mi dokończyć.

\- Ma takie same moce co Peter – dołączył w końcu Wade. – A nawet dwie nowe.

\- Nowe? – zainteresował się Bruce.

\- Potrafi się kamuflować i atakować ładunkami elektrycznymi z dłoni – wyjaśnił Peter. – To przez ten  kamuflaż nie mogliśmy go znaleźć wcześniej.

\- Jest super – komplementował podekscytowany najemnik. Nieważne czy ekscytował się celowo czy szczerze, Peter miał nadzieję, że będzie tak robił dalej, bo Steve zawsze miękł od takiego zachowania Deadpoola, co było widać nawet teraz, gdy patrzył na niego z uśmiechem. – Jesteśmy jego idolami i chce zostać bohaterem.

\- Chwalebne – stwierdził T’Challa. – Ale czy jest godny zaufania?

\- Wczorajszy patrol wypadł dobrze. – Dziwnie mówiło się o Milesie, gdy drużyna jeszcze nie znała jego wieku i traktowała go jak dorosłego. – Jest nieco zagubiony ze swoimi mocami, nie kontroluje ich dobrze, ale serce ma we właściwym miejscu.

\- I jesteście pewni, że to nie żadna sztuczka? – spytał Clint.

\- Zmysł niczego nie wykrył.

\- Może nie wyczuwa zagrożenia od innych ludzi pająków – zasugerował Vision.

\- Nie sądzę. To możliwe, że jest pomiędzy nami jakieś połączenie, bo ugryzł nas ten sam pająk, ale ufam Milesowi. Wade też, a on ma swój własny instynkt. Gdyby Miles nie był godny zaufania, przez dwa miesiące nie bawiłby się w ratowanie ludzi. Teraz szuka mentorów, którzy nauczą go jak być superbohaterem. I razem z Wadem chcemy przyjąć tę rolę.

\- Na pewno bardziej mu można ufać niż mnie na początku – wtrącił Wade. – To dobry dzieciak, musimy z nim współpracować. Pająk musi się uczyć od pająka.

Peter miał ochotę zatkać mężowi usta, gdy wypowiedział słowo „dzieciak”. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się po twarzach przyjaciół, ale na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to określenie. No tak. Dla prawie czterdziestoletniego Deadpoola nawet dwudziestolatek byłby dzieckiem. Dla samego Petera też by był, nie ma powodu do paniki.

Jego chwilowego załamania też nikt nie zauważył. Prawie nikt. Natasha i Bucky patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie skomentowali jego zachowania. Peter odetchnął z ulgą, ale tylko mentalnie, by bardziej nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, której i tak było już aż nadto i potwornie go stresowała.

Ostatni raz tak się stresował, gdy prowadził swój pierwszy w życiu wykład. Ludzi było wtedy znacznie więcej niż teraz, ale jego słuchacze nie mogli mu zrobić krzywdy, w przeciwieństwie do połowy osób, przed którymi stał teraz z Wadem jak jacyś gladiatorzy czekający na wyrok cesarza.

Wszyscy się na nich patrzyli, czuł się jak jakiś rzadki okaz zwierzęcia w zoo. Nie pomagało w zmniejszeniu presji to, że połowa zespołu nie była nawet obecna fizycznie. T’Challa jak zwykle siedział u siebie, bliźniaki Maximoff szukały we wschodniej Europie swojego ojca, który zostawiał za sobą stosy trupów, Jennifer bawiła się w marynarza polując na piratów grasujących na Oceanie Indyjskim, Rhodey, Scott i Sam sprawdzali doniesienia o nowym nadczłowieku w Bułgarii, a Clint i TARCZA bawili się w szpiegów na podwórku Doktora Dooma.

Może czułby się lepiej, gdyby atmosfera nie była taka ciężka. Myślał, że miejsce spotkania zadziała na to jakoś zbawiennie, w końcu z tym salonem wiązało się wiele miłych wspomnień drużynowych. Nic z tego. Nie gdy Avengers traktowali ten temat tak poważnie. Poza Thorem zajadającym się orzeszkami przy barze, Jennifer zajętą opalaniem się w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca i Scottem, który przysypiał.

To nie tak, że zespół był jakiś agresywny, bo Peter nie wyczuwał od nich niewiadomo jak negatywnych emocji, ale nie byli też radośni i kompletnie zrelaksowani.  

Nic dziwnego, Miles niepokoił ich już jako mściciel, o którym nic nie wiedzieli – ani o jego zamiarach, ani mocy. Teraz wiedzieli już troszkę więcej, chociażby imię i jakie posiada umiejętności. I to drugie wzbudziło największe zainteresowanie.

Peter nie był najsilniejszym Avengerem, ale był jednym z najinteligentniejszych. Nic więc dziwnego, że zespół martwił się Milesem, który gdyby okazał się dokładną kopią tylko o złych zamiarach, mógłby sporo zamieszać. Na szczęście dla nich, młody nie mógłby mieć bardziej czystych i altruistycznych intencji. Peter będzie musiał ich tylko o tym przekonać, zapewnić, że to żadna sztuczka i nie umrzeć, gdy ujawni wiek dzieciaka.

Nawet nie będzie mógł mieć pretensji do zespołu, że przesadzają, bo dobrze wiedział wraz z Wadem, że robią coś złego. Podejmowali ogromne ryzyko pozwalając Milesowi ze sobą pracować i liczyli na to, że to ryzyko się opłaci, a nie skończy śmiercią niewinnego dzieciaka. Wściekłość Avengers będzie więc uzasadniona, wręcz pożądana. Peter sam momentami uważał, że powinni z Wadem cofnąć swoje słowa i odesłać dzieciaka do rodziców. Tylko nie mieli już serca tego zrobić. Nie po tym jaki był szczęśliwy zeszłej nocy.

\- To kiedy będziemy mogli poznać Milesa? – zapytał Tony. – Tyle dobrego o nim opowiadacie, że mam wrażenie, że to sam Jezus jest.

\- Ale po co się spieszyć? – Peter starał się odwlec spotkanie z Milsem jak najdłużej. Najlepiej jeszcze parę lat, aż chłopak uzyska pełnoletniość. – Wade i ja się nim zajmiemy, wyszkolimy go i w ogóle.     

\- Ufam waszym osądom, ale nawet was da się przechytrzyć – zauważył Steve.

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że ludzie będą chcieli znać nasze stanowisko, a nie możemy im kłamać niewiadomo ile czasu – zauważył T’Challa. – To źle wpłynie na naszą wiarygodność, a ludzie muszą nam ufać, żebyśmy mogli im pomagać.

\- I chcemy go po prostu poznać – dodała Hope. – Nowi bohaterowie są zawsze ekscytujący.

\- Nowy kumpel do picia – ucieszył się Thor, mówiąc z pełnymi ustami.

\- Ej, pierwsi go znaleźliśmy, znajdźcie sobie innego kumpla! – krzyknął na nich Wade.

Peter uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela niezręcznie. Gdyby tylko Thor wiedział, że jeszcze przez kilka lat Miles nie będzie mógł pić.

\- Chcielibyśmy załatwić to wszystko jak najszybciej – mówił dalej Kapitan. – Skontaktujcie się i powiedzcie, że chcemy się z nim spotkać jak najszybciej to tylko możliwe.

\- Najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj – dodał Vision.

\- No z tym może być problem – przyznał Peter i spojrzał na męża, gdy ten subtelnie dotknął jego dłoni. Uśmiechnął się do niego i nie zwracając uwagi na widownię, jaką mieli, uścisnął dłoń najemnika, by dodać sobie otuchy. Okej, koniec z unikaniem tematu. – Jesteśmy z nim umówieni na dzisiaj, będziemy mu musieli powiedzieć, żeby po szkole wpadł tutaj, a nie do nas.

Gdy tylko skończył mówić, w pokoju zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie chrupaniem Thora, który nawet nie patrzył w ich stronę tylko układał wieżę z orzeszków. Przynajmniej jedną osobą nie musieli się martwić, ale i bez niej ściągnęli sobie na głowy piętnastu superbohaterów.

Widać było szok na twarzach wszystkich. Jennifer aż zdjęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne i przysunęła się bliżej kamery, a Scott przestał drzemać. Najgorzej wyglądał jednak Kapitan, Peter nigdy nie widział go tak bladego.

\- Pardon? – odezwał się jako pierwszy Tony, kręcąc głową jakby właśnie źle usłyszał.

\- Chyba aparat słuchowy mi się zepsuł. – Clint zaczął majstrować przy urządzeniu.   

\- Czy ty powiedziałeś „szkoła”? – spytała Wanda.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to skrót myślowy od „uniwersytet” – wyznał Bruce.

\- A w najgorszym wypadku, że Miles właśnie oczekuje na listy z potwierdzeniem przyjęcia do college’u – stwierdził Sam.

Wszyscy patrzyli na Petera jakby właśnie przyznał się do morderstwa. Wszyscy poza Thorem. Czasami się zastanawiał jak on może ciągle udawać takiego głupka.

\- Cóż, na pewno będzie zmieniał szkołę za rok – wyjaśnił Peter, nawet zaczynając się czuć jakby popełnił morderstwo. I to takie w toku, długoterminowe.

\- Ile on ma lat? – zapytał Kapitan, wstając ze swojego miejsca obok Bucky’ego.

\- Czy to ważne? – odparł pytaniem Peter i zaczął się wraz z Wadem cofać, gdy Steve powoli się do nich zbliżał. – Wiek to tylko liczba.

 Może nie powinien był tego mówić. Steve zbladł jeszcze bardziej, a wśród pozostałych pojawiły się szepty.

\- O mój Boże – westchnęła Natasha, rozmasowując sobie skronie.

\- Błagam, nie mówcie że… - Rhodey nawet nie dokończył, był w zbyt dużym szoku, podobnie jak reszta zespołu. Tym razem wyróżniał się nie tylko Thor ze swoim brakiem zainteresowania, ale także Steve z jego nadmiarem. Peter uśmiechał się niewinnie, patrząc mu jednocześnie w oczy, które płonęły gniewem.

\- Ile on ma lat, Peter? – powtórzył pytanie Kapitan, cedząc je przez zęby, które zaciskał tak mocno, że aż żyły mu wyszły na szyi.

Peter i Wade znaleźli się pod ścianą. Dosłownie. Przylgnęli do niej plecami, usiłując uciec jak najdalej od Steve’a, ale ten był tak blisko, że dotykał ich klatką piersiową, gdy oddychał głęboko, trzymając swój gniew na wodzy. Peter nie zazdrościł jego wrogom w walce. W ogóle komukolwiek, kto stawał naprzeciwko Avengers, którzy przyglądali im się ze złością i dezaprobatą.

\- Trzynaście – odparł w końcu. To jedno słowo z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło, ale gdy już się tak stało, znów zapadła cisza.

Steve był jeszcze bledszy niż przed chwilą, zresztą nie tylko on. To jest ten moment, dzień w którym umrą. Peter był nawet przygotowany na uderzenie, dlatego szybko zamknął oczy i skulił się jak tylko mógł będąc przyciśniętym do ściany. Ale uderzenie nigdy nie nastąpiło, odważył się więc spojrzeć na wszystkich. Dyskutowali między sobą, wyrażali obawy co do wieku Milesa. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy są zgodni co do tego, że trzynastoletni superbohater to coś niedopuszczalnego.

\- Trzynaście lat? – powtórzył oniemiały Kapitan. Peter prawie zapomniał, że wciąż przed nimi stoi. – Czy wy jesteście pierdolnięci?! 

\- Ha! Zwykle tylko o mnie tak mówią! – zauważył Wade.

\- Lepiej się nie odzywaj, Wade! – zagroził Steve, a najemnik natychmiast skulił się i usiłował schować za Peterem, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę, gdy Steve spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Mam nadzieję, że tylko się przesłyszałem i właśnie nie powiedziałeś, że mścicielem jest jakiś dzieciak.

\- Um… Czy jeśli skłamię, uwierzysz mi? – zapytał i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nie jest przecież aż tak młody. 

Steve wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć, zrobił się nawet cały czerwony, ale jeśli chciał coś powiedzieć, to zrezygnował z tego, bo tylko wyrzucił ręce w górę, odszedł kawałek, by po chwili wrócić, szykując się do jakiegoś kazania. Znów nic nie powiedział i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że aż wypadły z zawiasów. Peter skrzywił się, gdy huknęły o podłogę.

\- Boję się ruszyć – wyznał Wade, wciśnięty pomiędzy Petera a ścianę.

\- Ja też – odparł szeptem. – Wyglądał na złego, nie sądzisz?

\- Ostatni raz go takim widziałem było gdy przez przypadek zalałem mu kawą jego kolekcję znaczków.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to w ogóle możliwe, by Kapitan był zły.

\- Może nie jest zły na nas – łudził się najemnik. – Może przypomniało mu się, że zgubili na lotnisku jego bagaż.

\- I dlatego wyszedł, pojechał na lotnisko robić awanturę.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Całe szczęście, że nie zrobiliśmy nic złego.

\- Nic a nic.

\- Jesteśmy niewinni – przytaknął Peter nim w końcu pękł i dopadła go panika. – Jesteśmy tak bardzo martwi!

\- Wiem! – zapłakał Wade.

\- Okej, uspokójcie się – polecił im Tony. Zwracał się do nich, ale patrzył na Bucky’ego, który wyszedł właśnie za Stevem. – Nikt was nie zabije, a już na pewno nie Kapitan.

\- Za miękki jest na to – stwierdził Pietro. Nie licząc Thora, on i jego siostra wydawali się najmniej przejęci wiekiem Milesa. Pewnie dlatego, że wiedzieli jak niebezpieczne są dzieciaki z mocami.

\- Ale serio, co żeście sobie myśleli, żeby zgadzać się trenować trzynastolatka? – spytał Sam. – Toż to jeszcze dziecko!

\- Ja w wieku trzynastu lat chodziłem już sam na polowania – odezwał się Thor i uniósł prawe ramię w górę. – Tą ręką sam powaliłem dwudziestu lodowych gigantów.

\- To świetnie, Thor, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Miles nie jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny – zauważył Bruce.

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że biorąc pod uwagę ziemskie lata, miałeś już pewnie z setkę na karku – dodała Hope. – Miles jest za młody, by być superbohaterem.

\- Czy ja wiem? – wtrącił się Scott. – Dalej jest pewnie głupiutki jak to dzieciak, ale widziałem w tym biznesie dorosłych, którzy nie szczędzili intelektem.

\- Nikogo nie interesują twoje osobiste doświadczenia – powiedział mu Wanda.

\- Ej!

\- Jest za młody – zdecydował Rhodey.

\- W przeciwieństwie do Thora, ja naprawdę miałem trzynaście lat jak Miles – zauważył T’Challa. – W Wakandzie w tym wieku dzieci już trenują do armii.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, T’Challa, ale jesteśmy w Ameryce, a nie w Wakandzie, tutaj nie posyłamy dzieci do armii.

\- Nie mówię, że my to robimy, chcę po prostu powiedzieć, że w tym wieku można już przejść trening bojowy i być gotowym do walki – wyjaśnił Rhodey’owi.

Peter był pod wrażeniem tego, że nie wszyscy byli przeciwko nim. Nawet przeciwnicy robienia z Milesa bohatera nie wyglądali na całkowicie przekonanych.

\- Niby tak – westchnął Rhodey. – Mimo wszystko… Gdyby to chodziło o moje dziecko, w życiu bym się na coś takiego nie zgodził.

\- Powinniście byli zobaczyć go w akcji! – stwierdził Wade. – Jest piekielnie szybki, umie unikać kul, znika i działa jak paralizator!

\- To miłe, ale to niewiele zmienia – zauważył Clint. – To wciąż dziecko.

\- Gdy byłam w jego wieku, robili mi pranie mózgu – dodała Natasha. – Odebrano mi dzieciństwo, nie chciałabym, by to samo spotkało Milesa.

\- On wie w co się pakuje – powiedział im Peter.

\- Szczerze wątpię – prychnęła Hope.

\- Naprawdę, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – zapewnił ją. – Rozmawialiśmy z nim na ten temat, wyjaśniliśmy wszystko, ustaliliśmy nawet zasady, by był jak najbardziej bezpieczny. A wczoraj znakomicie spisał się na patrolu. Trzeba dać mu szansę.

Avengers nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale przynajmniej nie byli też całkowicie przeciwko temu pomysłowi, widać było, że się wahają.

\- Jestem za – odezwał się Thor. – Nie można marnować potencjału dobrego wojownika. Tak się zabija talenty.

\- Albo niewinne dzieciaki – zauważyła Jennifer i westchnęła. – Sama nie wiem, chłopaki. To ciężka sprawa. Może wstrzymamy się od decyzji nim nie poznamy tego dzieciaka?

\- Ja bym nie czekała – stwierdziła Nat. – Ale niech będzie. Dacie radę zadzwonić znów za parę godzin?

\- Po południu będę trenował z siostrą, uda mi się wyrwać na chwilkę – potwierdził T’Challa nim się rozłączył.

\- Na oceanie panuje sztorm, więc jeszcze trochę posiedzimy w porcie. Zadzwońcie w dowolnym momencie, byle nie w czasie mojego masażu.

\- My utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie – wyznał Sam. – Siedzimy w hotelu i narzekamy na brak klimy. Jak nie padnie nam chłodzeni w laptopie, to się zdzwonimy.

\- Pietro i ja i tak czekamy na opóźniony samolot, więc nam to nie robi różnicy.

\- Utknąłem z moim oddziałem poza granicami Latverii, więc uda mi się zadzwonić. Trzymajcie się tam i nie zabijcie chłopaków – poprosił z uśmiechem Clint, rozłączając się. 

Peter poczuł się trochę lepiej, gdy zostało mniej osób. Choć i tak czuł się podle, pierwszy raz mieli w drużynie taki problem. Nawet gdy chodziło o niego i Deadpoola nie było takiego napięcia w zespole. Z drugiej strony, wtedy nie było też takiej dużej szansy na pozytywny wynik jak teraz. Chociażby samo to, że Tony jeszcze nie stanął po żadnej ze stron dawało nadzieję. Poprzednim razem był kategorycznie przeciwny, by Peter towarzyszył Wade’owi na patrolach.

Największą przeszkodą będzie więc tylko Kapitan. Największą i zarazem najgorszą. Steve potrafił przekonywać innych do swoich racji. Jeśli się uprze, reszta zespołu stanie za nim murem, nawet jeśli będą mieli inne opinie. Miles będzie musiał się naprawdę postarać, by go przekonać.

Gdyby nie leżały już na podłodze, drzwi z pewnością trzasnęłyby o ścianę, gdy Kapitan wrócił z Buckym u boku. Steve od razu ruszył w ich stronę, a jego partner został przy wejściu, obserwując całe zajście z uśmiechem.

\- Wrócili po nas! – zawołał przerażony Wade i odwrócił Petera przodem do siebie, łapiąc go mocno za ramiona. – To już koniec. Petey, bycie twoim mężem to był zaszczyt. Te dziewięć lat było najlepszym okresem w moim żałosnym życiu.

Kończąc swoją przejmującą przemowę, Deadpool uniósł maskę i pocałował go namiętnie. Peter odpowiedział natychmiast, naprawdę czując się jakby to miał być ich ostatni pocałunek, który skończył się zdecydowanie za szybko. Jeśli już musieli zginąć, to chociaż w swoich objęciach.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo – załkał najemnik.

\- Ja ciebie…

Peter niespodziewanie został obrócony i odepchnięty, i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z piersią Kapitana, który nie wiadomo kiedy zdążył podejść tak blisko.

\- Każdy dba tylko o siebie! – zawołał Deadpool po tym, jak rzucił się do desperackiej ucieczki. Spanikowany Peter oderwał wzrok od pełnych furii oczu Steve’a i popatrzył na najemnika.

\- Wracaj tu, ty chuju, nie zostawiaj mnie! – krzyknął za mężem. – Ty nawet nie możesz umrzeć!

Wade nie odbiegł daleko. Gdy próbował minąć Bucky’ego, uderzył prosto w jego metalowe ramię, które ten wystawił w ostatniej chwili. Deadpool efektownie przekoziołkował w powietrzu i upadł na twarz, z dupą w górze.

\- O hej, gwiazdki – wybełkotał i machnął ręką przed swoją twarzą. Bucky przewrócił oczami i złapał najemnika za nogę, ciągnąc go po podłodze. – Ale musicie przyznać, to salto to było mocne dziesięć na dziesięć od jury.

Peter został pociągnięty w tym samym kierunku co Wade. Kapitan bez problemu podniósł go za ramiona i całego sztywnego przeniósł jak jakiegoś manekina do stojącej pod oknem kanapy, na którą go popchnął, a z której zerwali się Hope i Bruce. Deadpool wylądował zaraz obok, rzucony tam przez Bucky’ego.

\- Okej, czyj to był pomysł, by zaangażować dzieciaka w bycie superbohaterem? – zapytał Steve, zaskakująco spokojny.

\- Jego! – odparli jednocześnie i wskazali na siebie nawzajem oskarżycielsko. Chwilę później już piorunowali się wzrokiem i niczym rewolwerowcy przygotowali się na nadchodzący pojedynek. – Jinx!

Szlag! Tym razem będzie szybszy.

\- Ji…

\- Cisza! – ryknął wyprowadzony z równowagi Kapitan.

Peter i Wade momentalnie zamilkli.

\- Myślisz, że Bucky mu obciągnął, żeby go uspokoić? – zapytał go szeptem Deadpool, wcale nie pomagając załagodzić całej sytuacji. – Bo jeśli tak, to chyba musi popracować nad techniką, bo nie bardzo mu, kurwa, wyszło.  

\- Dość! – krzyknął raz jeszcze, tym razem głośniej. Wade aż podskoczył i w swoim przerażeniu przeniósł się na kolana Petera, obejmując go mocno.

\- Zaczynam wątpić, że jest taki zły z powodu bagażu.

\- Myślisz? – syknął sarkastycznie Peter, usiłując jak tylko mógł schować się za większym ciałem męża.

\- Jestem wściekły na was i dobrze o tym wiecie – zauważył Steve. Peter doceniał to, że przynajmniej próbował się uspokoić i podejść do tego jak odpowiedzialny lider. – Więc przestańcie się zachowywać jak skończeni idioci i wytłumaczcie mi wszystko od początku.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś, z kim rozmawiasz – prychnęła Natasha. – Tych dwóch nie potrafi nie zachowywać się jak idioci.

\- To oczywiste, skoro przyjęli do drużyny trzynastolatka.

\- Nikogo nie przyjmowaliśmy! – zaprotestował Wade. – Zgodziliśmy się tylko na praktyki, to wszystko.

\- A to was usprawiedliwia bo…

\- Nie usprawiedliwia – zgodził się Peter i z westchnieniem zrzucił Wade’a z kolan, by wstać. Udawanie niewiniątka i żartowanie było dobrą strategią, gdy mogło mu coś dać, ale wyraźnie Steve nie był w nastroju na wygłupy, więc czas zacząć zachowywać się jak odpowiedzialny dorosły. – Wiem, że zrobiliśmy źle, Kapitanie.

\- Wiedzieliście o tym już w trakcie podejmowania decyzji, czy zdaliście sobie z tego sprawę dopiero po? – dopytywał, patrząc to na Petera, to na Wade’a.

\- Ej, nie patrz na mnie, to on rządzi w tym duecie – zauważył najemnik. Peter odwrócił się do niego na tyle długo, by móc skarcić go wzrokiem. – Ja byłem przeciwny.

\- Błagałeś mnie o zgodę nie gorzej niż Miles! – przypomniał oburzony. Nie chciał mieć kłopotów sam, jeśli Wade myśli, że się wymiga, to się grubo myli.

\- Może opowiedzcie wszystko od samego początku – zaproponował Bruce. – I na spokojnie, bez ekscytowania się.

\- O raju, to trudne, bo Miles jest taki zajebisty – wyznał Wade.

Peter zaczął więc opowiadać o pierwszym spotkaniu z Milesem, ich dyskusji na temat superbohaterstwa , wyrażeniu zgody na dołączenie, o ich treningu i w końcu o pierwszym patrolu. Poza Wadem, który wtrącał swoje uwagi, nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, więc mógł dokładnie nakreślić przed drużyną całą sytuację, przy okazji starając się przekonać ich do dania szansy Milesowi.

Gdy skończył mówić, nikt od razu się nie odezwał, wszyscy byli zamyśleni i wyraźnie skonfliktowani. Im dłużej wszyscy milczeli, tym bardziej był z mężem zestresowany. Zrobił wszystko co mógł, by pokazać Milesa w jak najlepszym świetle, pozostało im teraz tylko czekać na decyzję, która nawet nie musi nastąpić teraz, a dopiero po spotkaniu z dzieciakiem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, ile będzie musiał czekać, miał tylko nadzieję, że decyzja będzie pozytywna. Teraz gdy już zasmakował współpracy z drugim człowiekiem pająkiem, ciężko będzie to porzucić.

\- To jest złe na wielu płaszczyznach – odezwała się jako pierwsza Hope. – To znaczy, tak, dzieciak jest niesamowity, ale to wciąż tylko dzieciak.

\- Dobry wojownik, jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie – wtrącił Thor. – Ja bym go przyjął.

To była pierwsza i ostatnia osoba, która wypowiedziała się pozytywnie. Potem każda kolejna wypowiadała się tylko z dezaprobatą, a Peterowi z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej pękało serce. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak poczuje się Miles, gdy to wszystko usłyszy. Jeśli to on będzie musiał mu to powtórzyć, nie będzie w stanie. Nie da rady. Od razu odmówi, gdy go o to poproszą.

\- Miles wydaje się być naprawdę wspaniałym chłopakiem – przyznał Steve. Nie został już w nim żaden gniew, teraz było mu po prostu przykro i coś Peterowi mówiło, że to z ich powodu. – Z pewnością ma zdolności przydatne superbohaterowi, a jeśli charakter ma taki, jak go opisujecie, to jest idealnym kandydatem na Avengera.

Peter uśmiechnął się zgorzkniale. Wiedział, co będzie powiedziane dalej.

\- Ale? – spytał, by zachęcić przyjaciela do kontynuowania.

\- Ale nie możemy narażać dziecka na żadne niebezpieczeństwo. To przeciwieństwo tego, jak postępują bohaterowie – dokończył z westchnieniem. – Zresztą nawet gdyby był dobrze chroniony zawsze i wszędzie, to za duża odpowiedzialność jak na barki trzynastolatka.

\- On jest bardzo odpowiedzialny. – Peter nie dawał za wygraną. Dopóki będą słuchać, dopóty będzie ich przekonywał. – Przez dwa miesiące robił to samo co ja i Wade i ani razu nie zawiódł.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Powierzyłbyś nawet najbardziej odpowiedzialnemu dziecku pracę w banku albo dowodzenie krajem?

Peter zastanowił się chwilę i wzruszył ramionami. To był dobry argument i bardzo mu utrudniał sprawę.

\- Tak szczerze, to gorzej od Trumpa by nie wypadł – stwierdził Wade całkiem poważnie. O dziwo kilka osób zdawało się z nim zgadzać.

\- Nie ma znaczenia jak bardzo jest odpowiedzialny, bo koniec końców, to wciąż tylko dzieciak – wyjaśnił na spokojnie Steve. Mniej bolało, gdy nie wypowiadał się z gniewem. – Nie rozumie jak działa świat dorosłych, patrzy na niego inaczej, zbyt pozytywnie i dziecinnie. Nie wątpię, że jego odczucia są szczere, ale jest zbyt naiwny i na pewno nie zasługuje na traumy, jakie dochodzą w tej robocie. Przykro mi, ale nie przyjmiemy do Avengers kogoś tak młodego.

Niby już to wiedział, ale i tak poczuł się, jakby serce spadło mu do żołądka, ale nie przed tym jak cos zgniotło je na miazgę.

\- Mnie przyjęliście – zauważył bez przekonania.

\- Byłeś już dorosły, wiedziałeś co robisz.

\- Ale byłem cywilem.

Cała afera z jego przyjęciem polegała przecież głównie na tym, że nie ma mocy, choć w drużynie od samego początku znajdowali się zwykli ludzie. Teraz mieli dwa razy lepszego kandydata i odrzucali go przez wiek. Co na pewno było słuszne, ale i tak trochę głupie.

\- Przeszkolonym – przypomniał Rhodey.

\- I tak miałem większe szansę na zgon niż Miles – zauważył. – On potrafi omijać kule!

\- To już postanowione, Peter – zdecydował Steve.

\- Wcale nie, zespół jeszcze nie podjął decyzji, tylko ty! – Co prawda usłyszał już ich zdanie, ale nikt jeszcze kategorycznie nie powiedział „nie”. Poza Kapitanem. – Nie poznaliście nawet jeszcze Milesa. Zresztą nie chcemy, żebyś przyjął go do Avengers, tylko żeby mógł z nami trenować.

\- Nic to nie zmienia, Miles nie będzie superbohaterem.

\- Ale…

\- Nie, Wade – przerwał mu ze smutkiem Steve. – To na pewno ekscytujące dla was obu, ale coś takiego jest nie w porządku. Zwłaszcza wobec jego rodziców, którzy powinni o tym wszystkim wiedzieć. Poinformujemy ich o wszystkim, zadbamy o trening Milesa jeśli będzie trzeba, ale dopóki nie będzie pełnoletni, nie ma tu czego szukać jako superbohater.

Deadpool fuknął zły i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na swojego ulubieńca.

\- To nie fair – stwierdził obrażonym głosem. – Jest taki podekscytowany tym wszystkim, nie widziałeś jak się wczoraj cieszył z pomocy innym. Ten dzieciak jest stworzony do tego jak ty czy Peter.

Gdyby nie było już pęknięte od całej tej rozmowy, serce Petera pękłoby znowu po tym, jak Wade nie wymienił siebie w gronie idealnych bohaterów.  

\- Przykro mi – powiedział szczerze. Najemnik nieco się rozluźnił, ale dalej dystansował się od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Na pewno obaj wiecie, że nie mogę się zgodzić. Rozumiecie moją decyzję, prawda?

\- Rozumiem – odparł Wade. – Ale ponieważ uważam ją za głupią, postanowiłem, że ją zignoruję.

\- Wade…

\- Przepraszam, Cap, ja po prostu… - Deadpool wstał gwałtownie i miotał się przez chwilę to w prawo, to w lewo. – Od czasów początków Petera nikt nie patrzył na mnie z takim podziwem jak ten dzieciak! I on naprawdę ma talent i możliwości, by pomagać na patrolach. Mielibyśmy na niego oko.

\- Rozumiem was, naprawdę. Nie możemy po prostu ryzykować.

Wade popatrzył na Petera szukając u niego wsparcia, ale nie miał już nic do powiedzenia. Mogliby walczyć dalej, ale czy to by coś dało?

\- Wiemy – powiedział, a najemnik westchnął pokonany. – Nie jesteśmy źli czy coś. Sami też byliśmy przeciwni na początku, ale Miles… On naprawdę mądrze gada. Mięknie serce, gdy tak opowiada o bohaterstwie. Wiem, że wiele dzieciaków przebiera się za nas na Halloween i pisze prace do szkoły na nasz temat, gdzie mówią, że chcieliby być tacy jak my, ale Miles wypowiada się inaczej niż wszystkie te dzieciaki. Jakbym słuchał dorosłego.

\- Nie wątpię i bardzo chcę go poznać, na pewno dobrze się zrozumiemy. – Steve uśmiechnął się i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Dlatego gdy tylko będzie pełnoletni, może bez doświadczenia, ale z dużym przeszkoleniem, w którym mam nadzieję weźmiecie udział skoro już się dogadujecie, Miles może do nas dołączyć. Ale nie wcześniej. Nie zabiorę dziecka do walki.

\- Będzie taki rozczarowany – wyszeptał, samemu będąc niemniej rozczarowanym.

\- Jeśli się popłacze, to ja z nim – stwierdził Wade. – Znam Milesa dopiero dwa dni i pół, ale jeśli ktoś zrobi mu krzywdę, zabiję każdego w tym pokoju, a potem siebie.

\- Zaproście go tutaj – poprosił Tony. – Wyjaśnimy mu wszystko co i jak. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie dostanie focha.

\- Na pewno dostanie – zaśmiał się Peter. – Wiem, że powtarzam jaki jest dojrzały, ale macie racje, to wciąż tylko dzieciak i jak dzieciak reaguje. Szkoda, że radość z poznania Avengers przesłoni mu rozczarowanie, gdy mu odmówicie.  

\- Jeśli jest tak dojrzały jak opisujecie, na pewno to zrozumie – zapewnił Steve. – Zadzwońcie do niego. Albo napiszcie, bo zakładam, że wciąż jest w szkole.

\- Na pewno. – Peter wyciągnął komórkę, ale na tym się skończyło. – Cholera. Nie wziąłem od niego wczoraj numeru.

Wszyscy jęknęli  zirytowani, gdy to powiedział.

\- Dobra robota, Webhead – pochwalił Wade. – Dobrze, że pamiętasz, jak się nazywa. Friday. Ej, Friday!

\- Nie rozkazuj mojemu IA – oburzył się Tony.

\- Cicho bądź, rozmawiam z panią – uciszył go najemnik. – Friday, znajdziesz mi numer do Milesa Moralesa?

\- Już go przesłałam na telefon pana męża.

\- Dzięki, jesteś najlepsza – powiedział i posłała całusa w sufit.

Peter szybko napisał wiadomość, by Miles spotkał się z nimi pod wieżą Avengers, gdy tylko skończy odrabiać lekcje. Ciężko mu się to pisało ze świadomością, co w czasie tego spotkania nastąpi. Najchętniej nie brałby w tym udziału, ale jako odpowiedzialny za całe zamieszanie musiał być obecny. On i Wade. Może dzięki temu Miles łatwiej to wszystko przyswoi i obędzie się bez histerii.

\- Okej, Peter wraca do roboty – zarządził Tony. – Nie płacę ci za nic nie robienie.

\- Świetnie, to ja wracam do domu! – postanowił Wade i ruszył do wyjścia, ale zdążył zrobić tylko kilka kroków, nim zatrzymał go Steve.

\- O nie, nie – odmówił natychmiast. – Zostajesz tutaj, żebyś niczego nie wywinął.

\- Ja? – zapytał niewinnie. – Przecież ja nigdy…

\- Wade zostaje naszym zakładnikiem – powiedziała Hope, zwracając się do Petera. – Żeby tobie też nie przyszło nic podejrzanego do głowy.

\- Sugerujecie, że spróbowalibyśmy uciec i porwać Milesa? – zdziwił się i prychnął. – Nie ufacie nam?

\- Nie – odpowiedzieli wszyscy jednogłośnie.

\- Ale „nie, ufacie nam” czy „nie, nie ufacie nam” – dopytywał Wade.

\- Oba – odparł Tony.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – stwierdził urażony Peter. – Co następne? Kajdany na nogi?  

Parę godzin później, przed wieżą Avengers, Peter złożył podpis na kartce i podał go kobiecie.

\- Proszę, bardzo – powiedział jej i westchnął.

\- Arigato! – podziękowała mu razem z koleżanką i obie podekscytowane ruszyły do dalszego zwiedzania.

Obserwował je chwilę nim znowu westchnął i odwrócił się plecami do Deadpoola, podpierając głowę na oparciu ławki.

\- To było niezręczne – stwierdził i pomachał nogą. Łańcuch przyczepiony do jego kostki zagrzechotał nieprzyjemnie.

\- Przypomnij czemu w ogóle jesteśmy skuci? – spytał Wade, dzióbiąc własne kajdany połączone z tymi Petera.

\- Żebyśmy nie uciekli i nie ostrzegli młodego – odparł. Czekali teraz na niego, mieli go odeskortować na górę, gdy tylko się pojawi. A pojawi się na pewno, bo Miles już im odpisał, że na pewno będzie. Peter kilka razy już przeczytał wiadomości, które do siebie wysłali.

**Hej, młody, tu Peter. Jak skończysz odrabiać lekcje, przyjdź w stroju pod wieżę Avengers, a nie do nas.**

_OMG OMG OMG! <3_

Urocze. Szkoda, że młody nie wiedział, że idzie w zasadzie na ścięcie. Peter westchnął i popatrzył na łańcuch.

Tylko żartował z tymi kajdanami, ale Steve wziął sobie ten żart do serca. Nie chciał ryzykować, że uciekną, więc skuł ich łańcuchem z domieszką adamantium. Nawet jego niewielka ilość wystarczyła, by Peter nie był w stanie przerwać okowów, a Wade przeciąć ich mieczem. Ucieczka w takim stanie była więc niemożliwa, ledwo doczłapali przed wieżę Avengers, taki krótki był łańcuch. W kajdanach pewnie był też nadajnik, więc czego by nie zrobili, mają przechlapane.

Dlatego Peter postanowił, że nie będą się stawiać i zrobią to o co prosił Kapitan. O wszystko inne będą się martwić później. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, Miles przekona wszystkich, że nadaje się do bycia superbohaterem. Nikt nie powinien się oprzeć jego dziecięcemu urokowi w połączeniu z niezwykłą dojrzałością.

Gdyby tylko siedzenie jak dwóch uczniów podczas kary nie było takie niezręczne. Pocieszeniem było to, że w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji z autobusem z wczoraj, w samy centrum Manhattanu dwóch bohaterów robiło naprawdę niewielkie wrażenie na ludziach, nawet gdy byli skuci. Poza dwiema japońskimi turystkami, a wcześniej wycieczką z Włoch, nikt do nich nie podszedł. Tylko jeden chłopiec im pomachał, przechodząc obok razem z mamą.

Peter zastanawiał się jak jeszcze mógłby przekonać Steve’a i resztę do zaakceptowania Milesa, gdy usłyszał nagle dziwny, mlaskający dźwięk dobiegający zza jego pleców. Miał złe przeczucia, ale odwrócił się, a jego wzrok od razu padł na nogę Wade’a, którą ten ciął własnym nożem.

\- Jezu Chryste, nie na ulicy, Wade! – skarcił go natychmiast, rozglądając się czy nikt tego nie widzi. Najemnik popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany. – W ogóle tego nie rób, jak już przy tym jesteśmy, nigdy!

\- Chcę nas uwolnić – wyjaśnił, gestykulując zakrwawionym nożem nim powrócił do cięcia. Peter dopiero teraz zauważył jak głęboko sięgało ostrze. – Jeszcze tylko chwilka, kość jest zawsze najgorsza, ale przez resztę nóż przechodzi jak przez masło.

Rzucił się na nóż w tej samej chwili, w której Wade wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk. Peter zamarł pochylony do przodu, a noga Deadpoola ucięta na wysokości ścięgna Achillesa padła na chodnik i zaczęła go barwić na czerwono.

\- I po kłopocie – ucieszył się Wade, ściągając kajdan z łydki. Zaraz potem stanął na jednej nodze i złapał Petera za ramiona. – Teraz najgorsza część, na pewno wyślą za nami obławę, ale nie martw się, wiem jak ich unikać. Uciekniemy na Kubę, zmienimy tożsamość, nikt nas nigdy nie znajdzie. Zabierzemy młodego ze sobą i będziemy jedną szczęśliwą rodziną.

Peter nie wiedział co gorsze, sugerowanie porwania nieletniego czy zaangażowanie w głosie Deadpoola,  gdy o tym opowiadał.  

\- Siadaj i przyczep z powrotem swoją nogę – polecił mu, ignorując kompletnie jego plan. – I przestań z tymi planami ucieczki!

Wade prychnął, ale usiadł posłusznie i sięgnął po odciętą kończynę, którą przyłożył do miejsca odcięcia jej.

\- Mogłoby się nam udać – upierał się nadąsany najemnik.

\- Nie będę uciekał od problemów – wyjaśnił mu Peter.

\- Dlaczego nie? Bez tego ta seria będzie nudna – stwierdził i wyrzucił ręce w górę. Ucięta noga znów upadła na chodnik. Peter podniósł ją i przyczepił do reszty ciała siecią. – Gdzie angst, gdzie drama? Ludzie to kochają.

\- Czy ja wyglądam ci na Kim Kardashian, że moje życie musi się składać z dram? – spytał, a widząc że Wade chce odpowiedzieć, szybko mu przerwał. – Nie odpowiadaj.

\- Ale serio, nie sądzisz, że przydałaby się nam jakaś poważna kłótnia?

\- O co mielibyśmy się pokłócić, Wade? – spytał poważnie. – O to, że zostawiasz śmieci na stole?

\- A ty pijesz mleko prosto z kartonu!

\- To nie jest walka na wypominanie sobie grzeszków – zauważył, bo Wade od razu się nakręcił.

\- A ty zostawiasz mokry ręcznik na sedesie! – Peter przewrócił oczami. – Zaraz, co?

\- Jesteśmy ponad dramy, Wade – powiedział mu łagodnie, gdy miał już pewność, że najemnik jest w tym samym punkcie rozmowy co on. – Za dobrze nam się pracuje razem. Nie wiem co musiałbyś zrobić, żebym się śmiertelnie obraził.

\- A ja co musiałbyś zrobić ty.

Peter chyba znał jedną taką rzecz. Gdy Wade się dowie, że próbuje wyleczyć jego nowotwór, pewnie wpadnie w szał. Nie dlatego, bo ktoś chce mu pomóc, ale dlatego, bo wymaga to badań medycznych. Coś takiego zaproponowanego przez Petera byłoby jak najgorsza zdrada. Dlatego siedział cicho i nic nie mówił. Miles powinien być tutaj lada chwila. Już niedługo wszystko będzie jasne.

 

Miles obudził się wraz ze wschodem słońca, czyli całkiem wcześnie jak na niego, bo lubił dłużej sobie pospać. Tej nocy jednak praktycznie nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Był zbyt podjarany po patrolu ze Spidermanem i Deadpoolem, by chociażby ustać w miejscu. Tyler nawet nie próbował go namawiać do spania tylko z rozkoszą słuchał jak opowiadał mu o wszystkim, co mu się wydarzyło przez cały dzień.

Wygonił go do łóżka dopiero o pierwszej, tłumacząc, że wolałby nie dostać bury od wujka i ciotki. Miles też tego nie chciał, więc posłusznie położył się na przygotowanej dla niego, rozłożonej sofie. W końcu zasnął, ale długo wiercił się i przewracał z boku na bok, uśmiechając się jak głupi. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest superbohaterem i zaliczył swój pierwszy, oficjalny patrol. To było jak sen, trudno do uwierzenia, ale takie prawdziwe o czym przypominał wystający z plecaka strój uszyty przez Wade’a, czy otrzymany od niego nóż motylkowy, który Miles schował pod poduszką.

Wszystko było prawdziwe i naprawdę się wydarzyło, ale dalej sprawiało wrażenie tylko pięknego snu, z którego miał nadzieję nigdy się nie obudzić.

Obudziła go śmieciarka, która właśnie podjechała pod blok, jak zawsze parę minut po piątej. Przespał jakieś trzy godziny, ale w ogóle nie był zmęczony. W zasadzie to był pełen energii i potwornie głodny, więc pospiesznie wstał z sofy i pierwsze kroki skierował prosto do lodówki. Była praktycznie pusta, Tyler żywił się raczej chińskimi zupkami, więc próżno było u niego szukać takich rarytasów, które Miles miał u siebie w domu. Ale miał mleko i płatki, a to mu wystarczyło.

Szybko zrobił sobie najprostsze śniadanie pod słońcem i pochłonął je w parę minut, od razu dosypując resztę płatków z pudełka, aż zostało puste. Nadal był głodny, ale nie miał już co jeść, nie chciało mu się też wracać do spania, więc poszedł do pokoju kuzyna, który spał w najlepsze.

\- Ej, brachu – szepnął i potrząsnął ramieniem Tylera. – Brachu, obudź się.

Tyler mruknął w odpowiedzi i wreszcie ruszył swój leniwy tyłek, odwracając się w stronę Milesa.

\- Co? – wychrypiał zmęczonym głosem.

\- Już czas do szkoły – powiedział mu.

\- Już? – zdziwił się i sięgnął po telefon leżący pod poduszką. – Wcale nie, tym mała glizdo, jest dopiero po piątej. Chodź tu!

Miles zaśmiał się, gdy Tyler wciągnął go na łóżko i obaj zaczęli się siłować. Pozwolił kuzynowi trochę powygrywać, nim zrobił użytek ze swojej pajęczej siły i bez problemu uniósł go jedną ręką nad siebie.

\- Jezu Chryste! – krzyknął przerażony Tyler po czym roześmiał się zdumiony. – Postaw mnie natychmiast!

\- Jak przyznasz, że wygrałem – uparł się. Kuzyn próbował coś zdziałać, a to ściskając go za nadgarstek jak lubił robić zawsze, gdy byli młodsi, a to próbując samemu spaść, ale żaden sposób nie zadziałał.

\- Oszukujesz, to żadna wygrana!

\- Hej, ty zawsze byłeś silniejszy ode mnie, bo byłeś starszy, a nie nazywałem tego oszustwem – przypomniał, postanawiając nie znęcać się dłużej nad kuzynem. Odstawił go ostrożnie i przysunął się do ściany, by obaj mogli się zmieścić na niewielkim łóżku.

\- Stary, chyba nigdy nie przywyknę, że jesteś teraz silniejszy ode mnie – stwierdził Tyler i potargał mu włosy. – Przypomnij mi ile możesz unieść?

\- Ponad dziesięć ton – odparł z dumą. – Ale Spidey twierdzi, że w przyszłości będę mógł unieść więcej, tyle co on, a on unosi dwadzieścia.

\- Nieźle. – Tyler zbił z nim piątkę, drugą dłonią zasłaniając usta, gdy ziewnął. – Od kiedy wstajesz tak wcześnie rano, co? Nikt normalny tak wcześnie nie wstaje.

\- Nie mogłem spać – wyjaśnił przejęty. – Po tym co wczoraj robiłem… Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś. Spiderman i Deadpool powiedzieli mi, że byłem świetny!

\- Ta, nie wątpię – odparł z czułością. – Jestem z ciebie dumny, kuzynku.

\- Dzięki. – Tyler był po rodzicach najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu, jego duma znaczyła dla niego bardzo wiele. – Cieszę się, że się na to wszystko zgodziłeś.

\- Nie że nie jestem przerażony – zaśmiał się. – Różne rzeczy mogą ci się stać, ale w życiu bym cię nie powstrzymał, a gdybym spróbował wciągnąć w to twoich starych, to nigdy byś mi nie wybaczył. Poza tym, jesteś dobry w tym co robisz, a ze Spidermanem i Deadpoolem będziesz też bezpieczniejszy niż dotychczas.

\- Jestem – zapewnił. – Mieli mnie na oku cały czas, nic mi nie groziło, nawet jeśli mogło to tak wyglądać. Ciężko uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się wydarzyło.

\- Domyślam się. Ale to naprawdę miało miejsce, brachu. Jesteś superbohaterem na praktykach Spidermana i Deadpoola.

\- Jestem – potwierdził i jakby dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. Uśmiechnął się radośnie i popatrzył na Tylera. – Jestem superbohaterem! Prawdziwym superbohaterem, z kostiumem, pseudonimem i w ogóle, czaisz?!

\- Wiem, widziałem cię w tym wdzianku – zaśmiał się Tyler.

\- Superbohater – powtórzył, dalej zdumiony, ale i szczęśliwy. Roześmiał się radośnie i uściskał kuzyna, który szybko odwzajemnił uścisk. – Jestem superbohaterem, Tyler. Prawdziwym superbohaterem takim jak moi idole. Każdy dzieciak o tym marzy, ale trafiło się właśnie mnie. 

\- Zawsze miałeś farta – zażartował Tyler. Miles fuknął i uderzył kuzyna w ramię. – Ał, uważaj!

\- Wybacz – przeprosił szybko i odsunął się. – Nie panuję jeszcze w pełni nad siłą, dlatego idę dzisiaj trenować po szkole. A potem może patrol i znowu uratuję wielu ludzi.

\- Świetnie, możesz teraz iść pooglądać telewizję czy coś, a ja wrócę jeszcze do spania, co? – poprosił kuzyn przeciągając się.

\- Nie! Musisz mi dać coś do jedzenia! – Miles zerwał się z łóżka i siłą zaczął z niego wyciągać Tylera.

\- Są płatki w szafce, ziomuś, zjedz je sobie. – Tyler złapał się materaca, ale jego chwyt nie był zbyt mocny, a i z siłą Milesa nie miał co walczyć.

\- Już je zjadłem – poinformował i pociągnął mocniej, aż kuzyn spadł z łóżka.

\- Całe?! – spytał zaskoczony, usiłując wyplątać się spod koca. – Wyżyłbym na nich przez trzy dni!

\- Jestem dorastającym chłopcem z pajęczymi mocami, byłem głodny – usprawiedliwiał się, grzebiąc w szafie, gdzie było też trochę jego ubrań właśnie na takie okazje, kiedy tu nocował. – Nadal jestem, chodźmy do Maca na śniadanie. Albo do Dunkin’ Donuts. Albo do Wendy’s. Oh, oh! Albo do tej meksykańskiej knajpki za rogiem!

\- Matka cię zabije, jak dowie się, że jesz enchilady kogokolwiek innego niż jej – zauważył Tyler, dołączając do Milesa. – Mnie zresztą też.

\- Ja nic nie powiem jeśli ty też nie – obiecał i z ciuchami w dłoni wybiegł z pokoju. – Pierwszy biorę prysznic!

Skończyli ostatecznie w Macu, bo był najtańszy na portfel Tylera, który stawiał, choć Miles zaoferował, że zapłaci za swoje jedzenie z kieszonkowego. W miejscu publicznym musiał się powstrzymać od rozmawiania o swojej nowej tożsamości, więc zdecydowali się na temat szkoły i poszukiwań dobrze płatnej pracy przez Tylera.

Lubił spędzać czas z kuzynem. Zawsze brakowało mu rodzeństwa, więc miał chociaż Tylera, który też był jedynakiem. Nie miał pojęcia co by zrobili, gdyby swego czasu jego rodzice jednak zabronili im się spotykać przez przynależność Tylera do gangu. Całe szczęście kuzyn w porę wyszedł na prostą. W przeciwnym razie byłoby nieco dziwnie patrolować miasto mając na uwadze to, że mógłby w każdej chwili wpaść na członka własnej rodziny i musieć go aresztować.

Siedzieli w restauracji tak długo, aż Miles musiał iść do szkoły. Uściskał kuzyna na pożegnanie i spacerkiem ruszył tam, gdzie najmniej teraz chciał być. Chętnie odpuściłby dzisiaj szkołę i poszedł ze swoimi mentorami na patrol, ale mieli umowę. Sam zresztą nie chciał zaprzepaszczać swojej edukacji. Ale pójście na patrol tak kusiło!

Szkoła zawsze była trochę nudna, ale po tym co przeżył wczoraj, teraz wydawała się jeszcze nudniejsza. Był superbohaterem, czy nie powinien być zwolniony z takich trywialnych rzeczy jak szkoła? Mógłby się uczyć prywatnie, poprzez korepetytorów. Może nawet sam Peter mógłby go uczyć. Swego czasu miał obsesję na punkcie Deadpoola, więc wiedział sporo o nim i o jego mężu, równie o jego wykształceniu akademickim. Peter na pewno byłby lepszym nauczycielem niż ten, który uczył w szkole.

Gdyby nie to, że wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź, jeśli coś takiego zaproponuje, to nawet by spróbował spytać, ale szkoda było czasu. Jakoś przecierpi jeszcze koniec tego roku szkolnego. Potem będzie gorzej, zwłaszcza gdy w przyszłości zacznie liceum. Ale da radę. Nie pozwoli, by jakaś głupia szkoła przeszkadzała mu w spełnieniu największego marzenia.

Dotarł w końcu do budynku szkoły i jak zwykle wtopił się w tłum innych studentów. Nie był popularny, nie był też żadnym przegrywem, po prostu był i pasował mu ten status. Przynajmniej nie ciążyła na nim żadna presja społeczna i miał spokój.

W szkole panowało poruszenie, praktycznie każdy dyskutował tylko na jeden temat. Mówili o nim, o jego wyczynach na patrolu i locie przez miasto. Dzieciaki przeglądały zdjęcia i oglądały filmiki na telefonie. Zastanawiali się, kim jest nowy bohater, który pojawił się obok Spidermana i Deadpoola, i bardzo przypominał tego pierwszego.

Miles przechodził obok i po prostu słuchał. To było niesamowite. Nawet jeśli cała ta uwaga nie był skupiona na nim – Milesie Moralesie – tylko na jego alter ego, i nawet jeśli nigdy nie marzył o takiej sławie, to i tak cieszył się z niej jak dziecko.

Pracował jako superbohater zaledwie jeden dzień, a już był podziwiany. Gdy zaczynał jako mściciel, nikt nie zwrócił na niego aż takiej uwagi. Jasne, były wzmianki w prasie czy wiadomościach, ale wszyscy wzięli go za jakiegoś samozwańczego bohatera, który próbuje udawać kogoś, kim nie jest – Avengerem. Zwłaszcza że sami Avengers raczej nie komentowali jego akcji, co dla opinii publicznej znaczyło tyle, że nie uważają go za zagrożenie i nie traktują go poważnie.

Teraz się to zmieniło, gdy otwarcie pokazał jakie ma moce, strój i że trzyma z najpopularniejszym duetem superbohaterskim w mieście. Nie był już tylko jakimś naśladowcą, ale potencjalnym członkiem Avengers. Z tego co usłyszał, wielu już go za takiego brało.

Najzabawniejsze było to, że nie minęła nawet jeszcze doba, a już tworzono różne teorie na jego temat. Niektóre bardziej prawdziwe, jak ta mówiąca, że nowy pająk to tak naprawdę mściciel, a inne mniej, jak ta według której jest biologicznym synem Spidermana. Peter i Wade byliby zachwyceni tą teorią biorąc pod uwagę ich dziwną obsesję na punkcie robienia z siebie jego rodziców.

Nim dotarł do swojej szafki, usłyszał tak wiele pozytywnych opinii na swój temat, że żałował, że jego tożsamość nie jest nikomu znana. W życiu nie usłyszał od obcych ludzi tylu miłych słów i pochwał. Już zyskiwał fanów, był podziwiany, dzieciaki w jego wieku chcieli być tacy jak on, tak jak on zawsze chciał być jak jego ulubieni superbohaterowie. Miło było być po drugiej stronie tego marzenia.

A to był dopiero początek! Nikt jeszcze nie wiedział jak się nazywa, ani nie widział go w akcji. Wciąż musiał wszystkich zaskoczyć i pokazać kim naprawdę jest i do czego jest zdolny Shadow Spider. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy zobaczy swoje zdjęcie w dobrej rozdzielczości na pierwszych stronach gazet, a nie te pikselowate, zrobione ziemniakiem fotki, które aktualnie krążyły po Internecie.

Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ze wszystkich zalet superbohaterstwa ucieszy go tak bardzo właśnie ta, która nigdy nie zwracała specjalnie jego uwagi.

\- Stary!

Miles odwrócił się w prawo, skąd nadbiegał jego najlepszy przyjaciel Ganke Lee. Gdy tylko otrzymał moce, rozważał opowiedzeniu mu o nich i wyjawieniu prawdy, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Nie wiedział jeszcze wtedy co z nimi zrobi, a gdy został mścicielem, nie miał aż tak dużo czasu dla przyjaciela, więc nie było też okazji. Teraz też póki co zamierzał milczeć. Nie miał pojęcia jak Peter i Wade zapatrują się na wyznanie takiego sekretu nawet bliskiej osobie.

Ufał Gankiemu równie mocno co Tylerowi, ale wolał być ostrożny. Co jak Ganke by się przestraszył i przestał się z nim przyjaźnić? Albo wygadał wszystko przez przypadek?

\- Co jest? – spytał i zamknął szafkę, gdy już zabrał książki na pierwszą lekcję i schował plecak.

\- Co jest? – powtórzył przejęty Ganke. – Co jest?! Przespałeś cały wczorajszy dzień?

\- Nie, tylko się zgrywam – odparł i zaśmiał się, gdy Ganke odepchnął go obrażony. – Mówisz o nowym człowieku pająku?

\- Tak, mówię o nowym człowieku pająku! – potwierdził podekscytowany. – Widziałem go nawet na własne oczy, przelatywał mi nad głową wraz ze Spidermanem!

Miles zamarł, jakby tajemnica nagle się wydała, ale to przecież nie było możliwe. Ganke nie mógł go rozpoznać, nie gdy miał na sobie kostium czy własnej roboty strój, a już na pewno nie przy takiej prędkości, z jaką się huśtał.

Szybko wziął się w garść, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi coś odpowiedzieć, bo Gankee czekał, uśmiechnięty jakby wygrał los na loterii.

\- To spoko.

Miał ochotę się palnąć w łeb za taką reakcję. Ale co innego miał powiedzieć? Tak się podekscytował tym słuchaniem o samym sobie, że w ogóle nie pomyślał jak będzie rozmawiał na ten temat z ludźmi. Jak mówić o swoim alter ego i się nie zdradzić? Na pewno musiał udawać, że nie wie zbyt wiele, ale i tak dziwnie mu było patrzeć na przyjaciela i zgrywać niedoinformowanego, podczas gdy wiedział wszystko o nowy bohaterze.

Czemu nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej i nie zapytał Petera jak to robi? To był jedyny bohater, jaki mógł mu w tym pomóc, bo tożsamość reszty Avengers była wszystkim znana.

\- Spoko, tylko tyle? – oburzył się Ganke, nim na jego twarzy pojawiło się zadowolenie. – Jesteś zazdrosny, prawda?

\- Um… Tak, jestem zazdrosny, a jak myślisz? – Podniósł nieco głos, by jakoś zamaskować niepewność. – To znaczy, byłem już blisko Spidermana i Deadpoola, gdy ratowali nas przed tym robotycznym pająkiem, ale zobaczenie nowego bohatera jest fajniejsze.

\- Wiedziałem! – ucieszył się i objął Milesa ramieniem. – Nie martw się stary, tobie też się coś takiego przytrafi. Hej, chcesz wpaść po szkole i przeanalizować wszystko co wiemy, o tym nowym bohaterze? Może odkryjemy jego tożsamość!

\- Dzisiaj? – powtórzył rozczarowany, bo bardzo chciał pójść. Nie miał pojęcia jak przez cały dzień udawałby, że nic nie wie, ale jakoś dałby sobie radę. Gdyby tylko nie był już umówiony. – Wybacz, nie mogę, obiecałem mamie, że wrócę po szkole do domu, bo wczoraj mnie tam nie było, siedziałem u Tylera.

\- Oh, szkoda. – Cały entuzjazm Gankiego momentalnie zmalał. – No to chociaż w przerwie na lunch cos wykombinujemy.

\- Jasne – zgodził się i ruszył razem z przyjacielem na pierwsze zajęcia.

Po szkole nie było już w ogóle widać, że została zaatakowana nie tak dawno temu. Tony Stark zapłacił za remont i ekipa uwinęła się w tydzień, z łatwością naprawiając wszystkie uszkodzenia.

Miles i Ganke rozstali się na piętrze i poszli do swoich klas. Lekcje dłużyły się jak nigdy, ilekroć patrzył na zegar, wskazówki zdawały się stać w miejscu albo przesuwały się co najwyżej tylko kawałek. Starał się słuchać nauczycieli podczas każdej lekcji, ale nie ważne co robił, myślami cały czas wracał do wczorajszego patrolu i tego co czeka go dzisiaj.

Ciekawiło go, co przygotowali Peter i Wade na jego trening. Będą się bić? Uczyć kontroli siły? Było tyle możliwości i chciał poznać każdą już teraz, pokazać że jest pojętnym uczniem, by częściej pozwalali mu chodzić na patrole, z czasem nawet samemu.

Westchnął znudzony, dotykając palcem jednej z bransoletek, które skrywały w sobie wyrzutnie. Tęsknił za huśtaniem, żałował, że nie przybył tak do szkoły, ale bał się, że ktoś go zauważy, a poza tym miał naprawdę blisko od Tylera. Z domu zwykle dojeżdżał autobusem albo odwozili go rodzice.

W końcu nadeszła wyczekiwana pora lunchu. Przyszedł pod drzwi stołówki i zaczekał na Gankiego, który musiał pokonać nieco dłuższy dystans, by się tu dostać. By się nie nudzić i przy okazji przygotować się do szczegółowej analizy z przyjacielem, przeglądał swoje zdjęcia w Internecie, uśmiechając się na ich widok. Jasne, były rozmazane i słabej jakości, ale rozpoznawał się na nich. To był on, fotografowany jak każdy inny superbohater w tym mieście. To było takie ekscytujące!

\- Oddawaj to, Chris!

Miles uniósł głowę i spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie po drugiej stronie korytarza stała Beverly z ósmej klasy, wykłócająca się o coś z Chrisem Alonso, również uczniem ósmej klasy.

Chris, delikatnie mówiąc, był od zawsze nieprzyjemnym typem, który zaczepiał wszystkich dookoła, uważając się za lepszego. Miles nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy ten dupek odejdzie do liceum i przestanie męczyć innych. W szkole średniej nie będzie już taki hardy, gdy będzie miał nad sobą starszych uczniów.

Teraz póki co nic mu jednak nie przeszkadzało w dokuczaniu Beverly, która próbowała dosięgnąć czegoś, co Chris trzymał w dłoni. Po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się przedmiotowi, Miles rozpoznał w nim podpaskę.

\- A potrafi latać? – zaśmiał się Chris, dalej trzymając podpaskę poza zasięgiem Beverly.

\- Ile ty masz lat, Chris? – spytała go wściekła. Była za niska, by dosięgnąć swojej własności, choć bardzo się starała. Miles mógłby dosięgnąć. Był niższy od Chrisa, ale nadrobiłby wyskokiem.

\- Oddam ci ją za buziaka – zaoferował Chris i nadstawił się.

\- Ugh, zapomnij.

Beverly odwróciła się i odmaszerowała, zapewne w stronę gabinetu pielęgniarki. Chris zaśmiał się głupkowato i rzucił podpaskę na ziemię, nim też sobie poszedł, w drodze na stołówkę mijając Milesa, na którego na szczęście nie zwrócił uwagi.

\- Raju, co za palant – stwierdził Ganke. – Szkoda, że szkoły nie mają własnych superbohaterów, żeby sobie radzić z takimi.

Może mają, pomyślał Miles. Może powinien był rozwiązać ten problem, gdy tylko zdobył moce. Był do tego zdolny. Nie obroni każdej szkoły, ale może chociaż swoją.

Wszedł wraz z przyjacielem na stołówkę i kupili sobie lunch. Miles najchętniej wkupiłby połowę bufetu, ale nie miał tyle pieniędzy, a poza tym nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi.

\- Okej, więc trochę pogrzebałem w Internecie – zaczął Ganke, gdy tylko usiedli przy swoim ulubionym stoliku – i znalazłem parę mniej popularnych zdjęć tego nowego pająka.

\- I co? – zapytał zainteresowany.

\- Wszystkie są słabej jakości, więc niewiele widać, w dodatku na różnych zdjęcia inaczej jest ubrany, ale jestem pewien, że to ten sam koleś – tłumaczył, pokazując Milesowi tablet z efektami swojego małego śledztwa. – Na tych późniejszych fotkach ma strój podobny do Spidermana. Znaczy, zakładam, że jest podobny, nawet widząc go na własne oczy nie mogłem być pewny, bo widać było tylko kolor, ale to byłoby logiczne.

Miles pokiwał głową, przerzucając swoje nuggetsy i dalej słuchając przyjaciela. Ilekroć ten pytał go o zdanie, tłumaczył się, że nie może mówić, bo ma pełne usta. Gankiemu wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać, lubił wpadać w trans analizowania, więc jednostronna konwersacja nie była dla niego problemem.

Gankie nie doszedł do jakichś zaskakujących wniosków i zdecydowanie nie był blisko poznania tożsamości Shadow Spidera, ale przynajmniej dobrze się bawił. Miles też, po prostu go słuchając. Tego nawet nie musiał udawać, choć musiał przerwać na chwilę, gdy dostał wiadomość na telefonie.

Odczytał ją od razu, omal nie dławiąc się jedzeniem, gdy zobaczył kto i po co do niego napisał.

\- Stary, wszystko dobrze? – spytał przyjaciel, gdy zobaczył jego minę.

Avengers. Pozna Avengers. Chcą go widzieć. Po co innego miałby tam przychodzić? Na pewno po to, by ich poznać. To najlepszy dzień w jego życiu!

\- Tak – odparł i szybko schował telefon po odpisaniu. Tylko spokojnie, Ganke niczego się nie domyśli. – To mama. Napisała mi, że na obiad będzie chili.

Głupia wymówka, ale tylko na taką wpadł na szybko.

\- Dziwny jesteś, jeśli tak cię ekscytuje chili – stwierdził Ganke. – Minę miałeś, jakbyś dostał autograf od Spidermana.

Ganke zzieleniałby z zazdrości gdyby wiedział, że ma coś lepszego niż jakiś tam głupi autograf.

Po lunchu poszło już z górki. Lekcje się skończyły, Miles pożegnał się z Gankim i czym prędzej pognał do domu, by się zameldować. Wpadł tam jak burze, natychmiast udając się na górę.

\- Miles, nie trzaskaj drzwiami! – usłyszał zdenerwowany głos mamy. – Zaraz będzie obiad, umyj ręce.

Powinien zostać i odrobić lekcje, ale nie miał na to czasu. Nakarmił tylko swoje świnki morskie i zbiegł z powrotem na dół z plecakiem na ramieniu.

\- Zjem u Gankiego, będziemy razem odrabiać lekcje – powiedział, zakładając z powrotem buty.

\- Co? Miles, ostatnio prawie nie bywasz w domu – zauważyła, wychodząc z kuchni i zatrzymując go przed wyjściem. – Nie wpakowałeś się w żadne kłopoty, prawda?

\- Nie, przysięgam – uspokoił ją. Nadal wyglądała na zmartwioną, więc podszedł do niej i uściskał ją. – Ganke chce po prostu zbadać tego nowego superbohatera i to będziemy robić po odrobieniu lekcji. Przysięgam, że je odrobimy.

\- Wiem, ufam ci – odparła i ucałowała go w czoło. – Okej, idź, ale bywaj też czasem w domu, niño. To nie hotel, wiesz?

\- Wiem. – Miles uśmiechnął się, gdy mama pocałowała go na pożegnanie w czoło.

Gdy w końcu go wypuściła, mógł swobodnie wyjść z domu i udać się do Avenger. Przebrał się z odosobnionej alejce i ruszył przez miasto na sieciach, na szybko przypominając sobie, jak się w ogóle huśtać. Gdy ustabilizował lat, ruszył z kopyta w stronę charakterystycznej wieży. Pewnie powinien pojechać autobusem albo metrem, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale był zbyt podekscytowany, by czekać.

Szybko dotarł na miejsce, ale teraz był w kropce. Jak miał wejść do środka? Od dołu? Od góry? Nie zestrzeli go żaden system bezpieczeństwa? Miał już zdesperowany lądować w pobliżu i dzwonić do Petera, gdy zobaczył jego i Wade’a siedzących przed wieżą. Z uśmiechem ruszył w ich stronę, trochę się dziwiąc na widok plamy krwi, która znajdowała się obok nich na chodniku, ale skoro oni się tym nie przejmowali, to on też nie zamierzał.

\- Cześć, chłopaki! – przywitał się, lądując niezgrabnie na chodniku. Źle wyliczył drogę hamowania i minął ławkę na której siedzieli, nim się zatrzymał. – Jestem!

\- Młody! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Deadpool i przytulił go na powitanie. – Powiedz, że możemy lecieć na Kubę, a wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Um…

\- Nie lecimy na Kubę – zabronił im Peter, nim Miles zdążył odpowiedzieć. Wade puścił go i odsunął się, a Spiderman podszedł bliżej. – Młody nie mam dobrych wieści.

\- To znaczy? – spytał i minął swoich nauczycieli, by podejść do drzwi wieży. – Ktoś umiera? Czeka nas ważna akcja, dlatego zostałem wezwany?

\- O mój Boże, zabierzmy go na Kubę, zanim straci całą niewinność! – poprosił zdesperowany Wade, trzęsąc Peterem jak szmacianą lalką.

Nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodzi z Kubą. Ani czemu Spiderman miał kajdany założone na jedna nogę.

\- Nie, to nie o to chodzi – odparł Peter, ignorując zachowanie najemnika. – Rozmawialiśmy o tobie z Avengers i…

\- Chcą mnie przyjąć – przerwał podekscytowany. – Po co innego by mnie wzywali?!

Peter westchnął głośno i pokręcił głową, nie mówiąc nic więcej. Zamiast tego wskazał na drzwi, a Miles czym prędzej dostał się do środka, podziwiając już sam hol, gdy czekali na windę.

\- Wow. Kiedyś moja szkoła organizowała wycieczkę do wieży Avengers, miałem chyba z dziesięć lat. Zachorowałem dzień wcześniej i nie mogłem pójść. A teraz zobaczę i wieżę i Avengers!

Podrygiwał w miejscu podczas całej jazdy na górę. Peter i Wade byli cicho, co było trochę niepokojące, ale nie pozwoli ich nastrojom zniszczyć mu takiego dnia!

Gdy winda się zatrzymała, Miles był pewien, że zaraz eksploduje z ekscytacji. Zwłaszcza gdy po otworzeniu drzwi zobaczył pierwszego Avengera. Thor był jeszcze większy niż w telewizji, jego biceps był chyba tak duży jak cała talia Milesa, a nawet Petera, od którego był przecież mniejszy. Nawet Wade, który był dobrze umięśniony wydawał się mały przy bogu piorunów.

\- O mój Boże, o mój Boże! – zachwycał się, podczas gdy Thor się zbliżył z uśmiechem. – Thor we własnej osobie! Co za szczyt móc cię poznać!

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę mężczyzny, ale ten zignorował ją i zamiast tego uściskał go mocno na powitanie, wyciskając z Milesa całe powietrze, jakie miał w płucach. Na szczęście uścisk nie potrwał długo i nie umarł.

\- I nawzajem! – oznajmił Thor. Miles miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje z zachwytu. Nie tylko uściskał Thora, ale ten cieszył się z ich spotkania. Czy może być lepiej?! – Słyszałem o tobie wiele dobrego, Miles.

Może!

Zaraz…

\- Zna moje imię? – spytał spanikowany, odwracając się do swoich mentorów.

\- Powiedzieliśmy wszystkim – wyjaśnił Peter. – Ciężko było to pominąć, zresztą w Avengers twój sekret jest bezpieczny, możesz więc zdjąć maskę.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Peter zrobił to już dawno, więc Miles zrobił to samo, choć nieco się zawahał, gdy zobaczył kobietę, która zbliżyła się do Thora i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Nie poznawał jej, nie wyglądała ani trochę znajomo, nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział w obecności Avengers, ale jeśli Peter nie bał się pokazać przed nią twarzy, to chyba można było jej zaufać. Choć był ciekawy, kim ona jest. Była dość wysoka, blada i miała czarne, proste włosy. Jeśli miałby zgadywać, stawiałby, że jest Asem jak Thor.

\- No przedstawiać chyba nie ma co, ale tak dla formalności. – Peter stanął z boku i wskazał na Thora. – Miles, poznaj Thora i Lokiego. Loki, Thor, poznajcie Milesa.

\- Loki? – zdziwił się. Kobieta, która najwyraźniej była Lokim, uśmiechnęła się do niego rozbawiona. – Myślałem, że Loki jest mężczyzną.

\- Mogę zmieniać postacie, chłopcze – wyjaśniła, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Loki był, czy może raczej była, nieco dziwna i nie wiedział jak się zachować. Zmysł go nie ostrzegał przed niczym, ale był nieco zaniepokojony i pokazał to, zerkając nerwowo na swoich mentorów. – Mogę być kobietą, mężczyzną albo nawet wężem.

Wraz z ostatnim słowem, Loki z mgnieniu oka zmienił postać, a jego nowe, wężowe ciało owinęło się wokół Milesa. Zamarł przerażony, wpatrzony w oczy węża, który zasyczał groźnie i otworzył paszcze wyglądającą, jakby mogła bez problemu połknąć dorosłego człowieka. Zaczął szybciej oddychać, ale to nie był dobry pomysł, bo przez to czuł jak Loki zwiększa uścisk.  

\- Loki, nie strasz chłopaka – zwrócił bratu uwagę rozbawiony tym Thor.

Na szczęście Loki usłuchał i puścił Milesa, pełzając w stronę brata, na którego wszedł, już nieco mniejszy niż przed chwila. Thor z zadowoleniem pogładził Lokiego po głowie, gdy ten ułożył ją na jego ramieniu, dalej wpatrzony w roztrzęsionego nieco Milesa. Tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał dziś przeżyć, ale przynajmniej będzie miał co opowiadać na starość.

\- Okej, kto go tu zaprosił?! – zapytał zdenerwowany Wade, który momentalnie znalazł się przy Milesie, podczas gdy Peter stanął po drugiej stronie.

\- Chciał zobaczyć spotkanie – wyjaśnił Thor. – Które już się tak w ogóle zaczęło.

\- Bez nas? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Friday zauważyła Milesa kawałek od wieży i Tony postanowił zacząć, żeby mieć czas na przedyskutowanie wszystkiego. Chodźcie, już się pewnie wszyscy niecierpliwią.

Miles naprawdę chciał się ruszyć, ale znów sparaliżował go strach. Poznanie Thora to jedno, ale wejście do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowali się wszyscy Avengers? To za duży stres. Pajęcza moc przyczepiła go do podłogi i nie pozwoliła nikomu go ruszyć. Wade próbował, położył mu dłoń na łopatkach i chciał popchnąć, ale natrafił tylko na opór.

\- Świetnie, spetryfikował go – westchnął i spiorunował wzrokiem Lokiego, który zasyczał groźnie w jego kierunku.

\- Miles, musimy iść – zachęcił go Peter.

\- Ale tam są Avengers – wyszeptał spanikowany.

\- Tak, jesteśmy w ich wieży – przypomniał rozbawiony. – Chodź, im szybciej to zakończymy tym lepiej.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy Spiderman użył większej siły, by go ruszyć, czy sam przestał używać mocy, ale ruszyli w końcu do przodu i po krótkim spacerze dotarli do sali, gdzie znajdowali się wszyscy jego idole. Serce mu łomotało, a oddech przyspieszył, ale starał się tego nie okazywać i trzymał głowę wysoko, podczas gdy Thor otworzył drzwi i stanął po ich prawej stronie, z ukłonem zapraszając go do środka.

Prowadzony dalej przez Petera, Miles wszedł do środka i w jednej chwili oczy wszystkich Avengers zostały skierowane na niego. Zamarł po raz kolejny.

Byli tu wszyscy. Nie każdy był fizycznie obecny na miejscu, ale co do jednego brali udział w spotkaniu. Miles zadrżał, gdy drzwi zostały za nimi zamknięte, a Thor rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednej z kanap. To musiał być jakiś pokój wspólny. Spodziewał się sali konferencyjnej czy czegoś podobnego, a tymczasem siedział w jakimś ogromnym salonie. Z Avengers.

Nikt nic nie mówił, każdy po prostu patrzył, także on sam. Spoglądał po kolei na każdego członka drużyny, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom w to co widzi. Myślał, że we wczorajszy patrol trudno było uwierzyć, ale to… widok wszystkich bohaterów z dzieciństwa obecnych w jednym pomieszczeniu. Miles czuł się, jakby trafił właśnie do raju.

A najlepsze w tym było to, że któregoś dnia będzie częścią tego zespołu. Któregoś dnia też będzie tu siedział, gdy zostanie im przedstawiony nowy bohater.

Coś szturchnęło go nagle w plecy. Po chwili znowu to samo. Peter stał za daleko, więc to musiał być Wade, który chyba dawał mu sygnał, by coś powiedzieć. Ale co? Co się mówi na spotkaniu z Avengers?!

Deadpool przestał go dzióbać i zamiast tego pochylił się niedyskretnie.

\- Powiedz „cześć” – poradził, ale tak głośno, że każdy słyszał, o czym świadczyły uśmiechy niektórych osób.

Miles poczuł, jak policzki robią mu się gorące. Co za wstyd. Zdusił go szybko w sobie, wziął głęboki, ale dyskretny wdech i poszedł za radą mentora.

\- Um… Cześć.

\- Miło cię poznać, Miles – odezwała się jako pierwsza She-Hulk. Nie było jej na miejscu, ale i tak czuł się nieśmiało w jej obecności ze względu na to, że pewnie była dwa razy silniejsza od niego.

\- Wszystkim nam miło cię poznać – dodał król Wakandy. Miles zastanawiał się, czy powinien uklęknąć czy nie. – Peter i Wade opowiadali nam o twoich dokonaniach.

\- No i wiemy co nieco z naszych własnych obserwacji, gdy byłeś mścicielem – powiedział Bucky, podchodząc bliżej. Miles praktycznie stanął na baczność przed żołnierzem. – Nieźle mnie urządziłeś jednego dnia.

\- Oh, wybacz – przeprosił zawstydzony. – Nie popchnąłem cię za mocno?

\- Przeżyję – zapewnił i uniósł rękę do góry, jakby brał zamach. – Pokażesz na co stać twoją siłę?

Miles popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, a potem odwrócił się do Petera i Wade’a, szukając u nich porady.

\- Skop mu tyłek! – zachęcił Deadpool.

Tylko tyle mu wystarczyło, nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź Spidermana tylko przytaknął Bucky’emu, który od razu uderzył.

Był szybki, ale Miles był szybszy. Bez problemu złapał metalowe ramię jedną ręką i zatrzymał je w miejscu. Czuł jak Bucky napiera z całej siły, jak walczy ze stawianym mu oporem, ale nie dawał rady. Część drużyny dopingowała jego, część Milesa. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś z Avengers w ogóle mu kibicuje, ale dodało mu to dodatkowej siły. Nie że jej potrzebował.

Z uśmiechem spojrzał męczącemu się Bucky’emu w oczy i nieco wycofał rękę, tylko po to, by wykorzystać niewielki zamach i odepchnąć od siebie żołnierza, który poleciał wprost na Thora.

\- Cyka blyat! – krzyknął Bucky, szybko podrywając się na nogi i trzymając się za metalowe ramię. – Silny jesteś.

Miles z dumą wypiął pierś i uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał kilka oklasków, do których dołączyło głośne syczenie. Najwyraźniej Loki nieco ucierpiał, gdy Bucky wpadł na Thora i teraz wściekły szukał nowego miejsca, które znalazł na kolanach przerażonego doktora Bannera.

\- Dobrze, młody! – Wade przyciągnął go do siebie ramieniem, Peter przybił mu piątkę, a reszta Avengers wydawała się być pod wrażeniem jego siły.

Świetnie, zrobił na nich dobre wrażenie, teraz tylko tego nie zepsuć pokazem niedojrzałości, jaką pewnie u niego podejrzewali.

\- To nawet nie wszystko co potrafię – pochwalił się, choć mentorzy pewnie powiedzieli już o nim wszystko.

\- Zdecydowanie jesteś utalentowany – przyznał doktor Banner. – Czemu nie opowiesz nam, jak zdobyłeś swoje moce? Peter już nam opowiadał, ale chcemy usłyszeć twoją wersję.

\- Po co? – wtrącił się Spiderman, dziwnie zły. – Przejdźcie do rzeczy, nie ciągnijcie tego dłużej.

\- Peter ma rację – westchnął Steve i podszedł do Milesa, który starał się zachować spokój stojąc na wprost Kapitana Ameryki, legendy tego kraju we własnej osobie. – Miles, wezwaliśmy cię tu nie bez powodu.

\- Wiem – odparł podekscytowany, a Kapitan zrobił zmieszaną minę.

\- Nie ostrzegliście go – zwrócił się do Deadpoola i Spidermana.

\- Próbowałem, nie chciał słuchać – wytłumaczył się Peter. Miles popatrzył na niego i dostrzegł na jego twarzy smutek. Jakimś cudem maska Deadpoola zdradzała to samo. – Tak mi przykro, Miles.

Odwrócił się znów do Avengers. Wszyscy mieli podobne miny, każdemu było przykro, a on poczuł jak jego ciało ogarnia chłód.

\- Chcecie… Chcecie mi zabronić bycia bohaterem – domyślił się.

W końcu. Że też wcześniej nie połączył faktów. Był tak podekscytowany perspektywą spotkania Avengers, że nie słuchał ostrzeżeń mentorów ani nie przejął się ich nastrojami.

\- Obawiam się, że tak – potwierdził Kapitan. Miles miał wrażenie, że traci grunt pod nogami. Nie rozumiał tego. Przecież Peter i Wade się zgodzili, a oni też byli Avengers. – Rozumiesz chyba, czemu to robimy?

\- Nie, nie rozumiem – odwarknął, zaskakując samego siebie tą reakcją. – To znaczy… Mam moce. Wiem co robię, bo ratowałem już ludzi jako mściciel. Czemu mi odmawiacie?

\- Jesteś za młody – odpowiedział Tony Stark. – To główny powód.

\- To nie jest argument!

\- Owszem, jest – upierał się Hawkeye.

Miles patrzył bezsilnie, jak pozostali mu przytakują. Tylko Thor tego nie zrobił, no i Peter i Wade, którzy w ogóle się nie odzywali.

\- Doszliśmy do wniosku, że to byłoby dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne – oznajmił Falcon.

\- Ale ja mam moce! – przypomniał znowu. – Ludzie nie stanowią dla mnie zagrożenia!

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o ludzi – wyjaśnił mu Kapitan. Chciał znowu podejść, ale Miles cofnął się, prawie wpadając na Petera. – Miles, masz trzynaście lat. Brakuje ci potrzebnej dojrzałości, by być bohaterem.

\- Wcale nie, udowodniłem to już! Jako mściciel! Sami przed chwilą powiedzieliście, że jestem utalentowany.

Oczy zaczynały go szczypać, ale postanowił, że nie będzie płakać. Zwykle nie miał z tym problemu, nie uważał tego za słabość, ale przed superbohaterami nie może się rozpłakać jak małe dziecko, gdy próbował ich przekonać, że nim nie jest!

\- Jesteś, dlatego postanowiliśmy, że będziesz trenować z Peterem i Wadem.

Spojrzał na moment na mentorów, pewny że staną po jego stronie, ale oni nic nie mówili, jakby już pogodzili się z decyzją Kapitana.

\- Ale nie będę patrolować – domyślił się. – Ani walczył.

\- Jesteś na to za młody – powiedziała Wdowa.

\- Wcale nie, mam trzynaście lat! – Podnosił głos, ale był zdenerwowany i zrozpaczony, nie mógł się powstrzymać. – To nie jest już nie wiadomo jak młody wiek!

\- Ale nie możesz w tym wieku pracować – zauważył War Machine. Miles czuł, jak zaczyna blednąć. – Nie możesz pić alkoholu, nie możesz głosować, nie możesz robić prawa jazdy, nie możesz podjąć wielu decyzji medycznych dotyczących ciebie. Prawo jest zgodne co do tego, że nie jesteś dostatecznie dojrzały do wielu prostszych rzeczy, a co dopiero do bycia superbohaterem.

\- To jakaś głupota! Jestem dzieckiem, ale nie jestem głupi!

Czemu uparli się traktować go jak przedszkolaka, który ledwo potrafi się sam ubrać, a podejmowanie decyzji na poziomie którą zabawkę wybrać, to maks jego możliwości? Jeśli oczekiwano już od niego, by wiedział co chce robić w przyszłości, to czemu traktowano jego decyzję o byciu super bohaterem jak zwykłą fanaberię?

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że jesteś – próbował go uspokoić Kapitan. – Ale jak sam przyznałeś, jesteś dzieckiem, masz inne spojrzenie na świat. Jak mówiłem, nie jesteś głupi, ale nie masz potrzebnego doświadczenia życiowego, potrzebnego w wielu sytuacjach w tej robocie.

\- Wymień jedną! – zażądał.

\- Śmierć – odparł po prostu. – Myślisz, że jesteś gotowy na widok śmierci, ale to w niczym nie przypomina tego, co mogłeś widzieć w filmach. W tym wieku takie doświadczenie może cię naznaczyć na całe życie. To nie jest proste nawet dla dorosłego, a co dopiero dziecka.

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym – wtrąciła Wasp – że jesteś strasznie wątły.

\- Przed chwilą pokonałem Bucky’ego! – przypomniał zdesperowany. Dlaczego Peter i Wade nic nie mówili? Czy tak łatwo przestali w niego wierzyć, choć zapewniali go, że nadaje się do tej roboty?

Popatrzył na nich, błagając ich, by coś powiedzieli, ale nawet nie patrzyli w jego stronę. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Wrogowie będą wiedzieć, że jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem – kontynuował za Wasp Vision. – Popatrzą na ciebie i od razu zorientują się, że jesteś dzieckiem. Na polu walki, w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, superbohater musi liczyć na swoich partnerów, że poradzą sobie oni w walce. Jeśli choć jednego trzeba pilnować, drużyna jest rozproszona i podatna na ataki.

\- I to mnie trzeba będzie pilnować? – zapytał zły. – Nie trzeba! Zresztą ja chcę tylko patrolować ze Spidermanem i Deadpoolem, nie walczyć z kosmitami.

\- I mamy ci uwierzyć, że nie polecisz walczyć z inwazją obcych, gdy taka się wydarzy? – spytał Quicksilver aroganckim tonem, który tylko bardziej rozwścieczył Milesa.

\- Przykro mi, Miles – odezwał się znów Kapitan. Miles popatrzył na niego zrozpaczony, z przerażeniem wyczuwając spływające po policzkach łzy. Świetnie im pokazał, że nie jest dzieckiem. – Nie mam wątpliwości, że byłbyś świetnym bohaterem. Z tego co do tej pory usłyszałem, przypominasz mi bardzo Petera, gdy on domagał się zostania bohaterem. Ale w tym wieku ta decyzja, decyzja zaważająca na całym twoim życiu, nie powinna należeć do ciebie. Jeszcze nie.

Miles przeraził się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zrozumiał, co Kapitan sugeruje.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć moim rodzicom – wyszeptał spanikowany.

Nie, nie, nie! Nie mogą się dowiedzieć! Jego życie będzie skończone, gdy się dowiedzą.

\- Muszą wiedzieć, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem – wyjaśnił Tony. – Sam jestem ojcem, gdyby to mojego dziecka dotyczyło, chciałbym wiedzieć, że ma moce, by móc je chronić przed nim samym i innymi.

\- Co ma niby znaczyć, przed mną samym?! Nie jestem niebezpieczny dla samego siebie!

\- Jesteś, jeżeli postanowisz tak czy inaczej działać bez naszej zgody jako mściciel – zauważyła Jennifer. – Jeśli coś ci się stanie podczas akcji, bo źle ocenisz zagrożenie, twoi rodzice mogą się nawet nie dowiedzieć co ci się stało. Chcesz tego?

\- Muszą wiedzieć, Miles – przekonywał dalej Kapitan. – Jesteś niepełnoletni, jako twoi opiekunowie, a przede wszystkim jako rodzice zasługują, by wiedzieć.

\- Jeśli się dowiedzą, staną się nadopiekuńczy! Nie będą mnie spuszczać z oczu, uwiężą mnie w domu i to pewnie z waszą pomocą, bo na pewno im pomożecie!

\- Na pewno nie będzie tak, jak opisujesz – obiecał Kapitan. – Będą przerażeni, ale wyjaśnimy im wszystko, zaoferujemy pomoc w trenowaniu twoich mocy. Peter i Wade się na to zgodzili.

Miles poczuł się, jakby został zdradzony przez najlepszego przyjaciela. Znów popatrzył na swoich mentorów zrozpaczony i znów nic. Żadnej reakcji, żadnego słowa wsparcia. Tylko bierność, która biła od nich jak chłód, na który nie był kompletnie przygotowany. Nie po tym jak go traktowali do tej pory.

Ufał im. Wierzył, że będą po jego stronie, a oni z bez żalu odrzucali go w walce, w której nie miał żadnej szansy sam.

\- Próbowaliście ich chociaż przekonać? – spytał ich zranionym i drżącym głosem.

\- Nie zadziałało – wyjaśnił po prostu Peter, a Wade tylko odwrócił wzrok.

\- Miles, wszystko się ułoży – zapewnił Kapitan. On i pozostali patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem, ale nie potrzebował teraz od nich żadnego współczucia tylko akceptacji, której nie chcieli mu dać. – Mówimy „nie” teraz, ale w przyszłości jesteśmy otwarci na twoje członkostwo. Jesteś po prostu jeszcze za młody. Chodź. Peter, Wade i ja zabierzemy cię do domu i opowiemy wszystko twoim rodzicom.

\- Nie! – odmówił i odsunął się, ale Kapitan nie przestawał iść w jego stronę. Pocieszające było to, że Wade i Peter nie próbowali go zatrzymać, tylko odsunęli się i dali mu dostęp do drzwi. – Nie mogą wiedzieć, nie mogą!

\- Miles…

\- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! – nakazał i przyłożył dłoń do piersi Kapitana gdy mimo to się zbliżył. Jeden silny ładunek elektryczny natychmiast powalił żołnierza.

Nikt nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, nie było żadnej reakcji. Pożałował swojego ataku niemal od razu, ale nie miał czasu, by przepraszać czy zastanawiać się, co zrobi mu Kapitan, gdy wstanie, co już zaczynał robić.

Nie oglądając się za siebie, założył maskę, kamuflował się i rzucił do ucieczki, na ślepo wybierając gdzie skręcać. Po chwili biegu wskoczył na sufit, by nie być widzianym przez kamery. Jeśli ktoś go gonił, to nie pobiegli w jego stronę, bo nikogo nie słyszał.

Łkając pod maską przemieszczał się zagubiony po całym piętrze, nie wiedząc gdzie szukać wyjścia. Z każdą chwilą wzrastała szansa na to, że go znajdą, musiał się chociaż gdzieś ukryć i przeczekać. Z kamuflażem powinno być łatwo.

Zakradł się do pierwszego z brzegu pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. W środku nie było kamer, przynajmniej nie widział żadnych, więc wykorzystał chwilę, by się uspokoić. Najlepszy dzień w życiu w mgnieniu oka stał się najgorszym. Usłyszeć od własnych idoli, że nie jest się gotowym, że jest się tylko dzieckiem… To bolało. Nigdy wcześniej nie doznał takiego bólu i nie chciał go powtórzyć.

Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział co dalej. Avengers nie chcieli go słuchać i zamierzali o wszystkim powiedzieć jego rodzicom. Może tego nie zrobią, jeśli nie będzie obecny, ale jeśli jednak, to ma przechlapane. Poczucie winy będzie zbyt wielkie, by przeciwstawić się rodzicom i narażać ich na stres. Posłusznie poczeka do osiemnastki tak jak chciał Kapitan.

Ale on tego nie chciał! Chciał pomagać ludziom, być bohaterem tak jak wiedział, że potrafi nim być. Tylko jak ma przekonać do tego cały zespół?

Będzie się zastanawiał nad tym później, teraz musiał uciec zanim go znajdą. Wydawało mu się, że słyszał kogoś na zewnątrz. Dalej był zakamuflowany, ale nie chciał ryzykować. Podszedł do okna i spróbował je wywarzyć, ale ani drgnęło. Spróbował jeszcze raz, używając tyle siły ile tylko w sobie miał.

Wciąż nic. Musiało być stworzone tak, by wytrzymywać atak mutantów i nadludzi. Ale miało zamek. Jeśli na komórkę zadziałało… Co miał do stracenia? Spróbuje.

Przyłożył dłoń do zamka i wysłał najsilniejszy impuls, jaki potrafił z siebie wykrzesać. Od razu odskoczył zaskoczony, gdy zamek spalił się i zaczął dymić. Po chwili okno było już otwarte.

\- Imponujące – usłyszał za sobą.

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zobaczył Lokiego stojącego w drzwiach. Przyszedł go powstrzymać? Jeśli tak, czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobił? I jakim cudem go dostrzegł z taka łatwością?

Wyłączył kamuflaż i czekał na ruch Lokiego, ale ten tylko patrzył przez chwilę, a po chwili po prostu wyszedł bez słowa. To było dziwne, ale Miles jeszcze bardziej musiał się spieszyć. IA Starka na pewno wiedziało już, że spalił jedno z okien i Avengers wiedzieli, gdzie jest.

Bez zawahania wyskoczył przez okno, opadając chwilę, by znaleźć się jak najniżej i szybciej zniknąć z radarów Avengers. Gdy tak się stało, wystrzelił sieć i oddalił się od wieży, oglądając się jeszcze za siebie. Nad lądowiskiem zobaczył unoszących się w powietrzu Iron Mana i Visiona, którzy jednak nie ruszyli w pościg tylko wylądowali z powrotem na budynku.

Może nie zamierzali go w ogóle ścigać i postanowili dać mu trochę potrzebnej przestrzeni? Albo się przegrupowywali. Miles nie zamierzał ryzykować i nie zwolnił. Musiał pobyć sam i pomyśleć nad tym, co robić dalej.

Teraz gdy panika już minęła, pozwolił sobie na bycie złym. Spodziewał się takiej, a nie innej reakcji Avengers, Peter i Wade zareagowali z początku tak samo jak Kapitan, ale on już nie dał się przekonać tymi samymi argumentami. Traktował go jak zwykłe dziecko, którym przecież nie był. Każdy to widział, tylko nie on.

\- Głupi Kapitan – stwierdził i prychnął, koślawo wchodząc w zakręt.

Poradziłby sobie jako superbohater, wystarczy tylko dać mu szansę. Chętnie udowodniłby Kapitanowi, że się myli, ale ten pewnie nawet nie chciałby mu dać tej jednej okazji, by się wykazać. Skreślił go z góry tylko ze względu na wiek, a przecież trzynaście lat, to już nie młoda osoba. Może i nie jest jeszcze najstarszy, ale to nie znaczy, że jest przy tym głupszy, a już na pewno nie to, że nie potrafi rozróżniać dobra od zła. Czy potrzeba czegoś więcej do bycia bohaterem? Poza mocami, które też przecież posiadał? Wymagają tylko odrobiny oszlifowania, ale to przecież da się zrobić, najlepiej trenując je w naturalnych warunkach.

Był gotowy na wszystko, co przygotowałoby dla niego życie superbohatera. Miał chęci, moce, trochę doświadczenia, a umiejętności z każdym dniem będą coraz lepsze. Był też silny mentalnie. Dorośli bali się, że dostanie traumy od byle czego, że nie wytrzyma widoku ciał martwych ludzi. Okej, może to i nic przyjemnego zobaczyć zwłoki, na zdjęciach historycznych nie wyglądały zbyt przyjemnie, ale co za różnica czy zobaczy prawdziwe ciało teraz czy dopiero za pięć lat? Trauma będzie mniejsza? Tak jakby w ogóle miała być. To tylko ciało, taki sam człowiek jak za życia tylko… no nieżywy. O co cała ta afera? Avengers pewnie widzieli już tysiące ciał i jakoś żaden nie miał traumy.

Bali się odpowiedzialności bardziej niż on, dlatego nie akceptowali tego, że wszystkie argumenty są po jego stronie. Nie mieli jak inaczej się bronić, więc po prostu mu odmówili, a Kapitan jeszcze zagroził, że powie o wszystkim jego rodzicom.

Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Jeszcze nie miał pojęcia jak przekona Kapitana do wyrażenia zgody na pracę z Peterem i Wade oraz odrzucenie pomysłu na powiedzenie o wszystkim mamie i tacie. Bo odpuszczenia nie brał w ogóle pod uwagę. Nie chciał przez pięć lat marnować swoich zdolności, bo paru dorosłych jest za bardzo nadopiekuńczych.

Jakby do tego doszli też jego rodzice, miałby kompletnie przerąbane. Mama i tata nie byli przewrażliwieni na punkcie jego bezpieczeństwa, bez problemu pozwalali mu się szwendać po okolicy, wracać samemu do domu czy chodzić do Tylera, który nie mieszkał w najbezpieczniejszej dzielnicy, ale gdyby dowiedzieli się o jego mocach, że je ukrywał i że walczył z przestępcami, to zamknęliby go w domu pewnie do końca życia – jego lub ich.

Właśnie dlatego im nie powiedział chociaż bardzo chciał. Nie zrozumieliby tego, że jego moce to teraz dar, a bycie superbohaterem to powołanie. Widzieliby tylko to, że się naraża, a nie to, że może pomóc setkom osób. Rodzice już tak mają, zawsze przeoczą masę zalet jeśli jest choć jedna mała wada.

Nieco silniejszy podmuch wiatru zachwiał nim w powietrzu i sprawił, że spóźnił się z wystrzałem kolejnej sieci, ale udało mu się w porę naprostować lot i bezpiecznie opuścić most Williamsburg. Teraz tylko dotrzeć do Queens i schować się w swojej kryjówce. Stamtąd zadzwoni do Petera, żeby razem z Wadem mogli wymyślić jakiś sposób na przekonania Kapitana i reszty Avengers.

Nakręcił się już na tę współpracę, nie zamierzał teraz odpuścić. Może jakaś epicka akcja ratunkowa by ich przekonała? Albo trudna walka? Jeśli z tym sobie poradzi, to Kapitan będzie musiał ulec i przyznać, że poradzi sobie ze zwykłymi przestępcami. Bo przecież o nich cały czas się rozchodziło. Miles nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru walczyć z nadludźmi. No chyba że sytuacja będzie tego wymagać, ale nie był głupi. Dobrze wiedział, że mógłby sobie nie poradzić. Co nie znaczy, że by nie spróbował! A nuż się uda.

Lot przebiegał spokojnie, a co najważniejsze nikt go nie gonił. Zdążył się nawet trochę uspokoić i nie był już taki zły za odrzucenie. Ta pierwsza złość i tak była głównie wynikiem rozczarowania niż faktycznej złości, bo naprawdę rozumiał obawy Kapitana. Po prostu się z nimi nie zgadzał. Sam wiedział najlepiej ile jest w stanie wytrzymać psychicznie i fizycznie.

Kryjówka była już bardzo blisko, widział już ją całkiem dokładnie, tak samo jak helikopter lecący kawałek dalej. Miles przyspieszył, by szybciej się schować, gdy nagle uaktywnił się zmysł. Sparaliżował go przez moment, dalej nie do końca rozumiał jak działa, ale jedno było pewne, coś złego się zbliżało.

Odwrócił się by sprawdzić, czy nie jest śledzony, ale nikogo za nim nie było. Zdziwiony i dalej z bólem głowy, spojrzał znów przed siebie. Helikopter był już bliżej i przestał wyglądać na helikopter. W pierwszej chwili uznał go za jakiś nisko lecący samolot, zdecydowanie za nisko lecący, ale im bliżej siebie byli, tym bardziej pajęczych kształtów nabierał obiekt.

\- O cholera – wyszeptał przerażony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę co widzi i że to coś leci prosto na niego.

Znowu chciał go dopaść robot, jak w szkole. Wtedy skórę uratował mu Peter i Wade, teraz był sam.

Nie zastanawiając się, Miles zawrócił gwałtownie, wpadając przy okazji na pobliski budynek. Czym prędzej przyspieszył jak tylko się dało i zaczął uciekać w przeciwnym kierunku, słysząc już silniki robota za sobą.

Zaryzykował zerknięcie do tyłu, pająk był coraz bliżej, chociaż robił co mógł, by mu uciec, ale nie mógł huśtać się szybciej. Znaczy, pewnie by mógł, ale najpierw musiałby przestać gibać się tak na boki. Latał jak pijany, nie był w stanie poruszać się w prostej linii, a na zakrętach zahaczał o budynki albo całkowicie w nie wpadał. Nie był jeszcze dobry w tym całym huśtaniu się. Dopóki leciał wolno, było okej, ale nie teraz, kiedy spanikowany poruszał się jak najszybciej.

\- To nie mnie chcesz złapać, tylko Spidermana! – zawołał do maszyny, ale co nie dziwne, nie odpuściła pościgu.

Pisnął przerażony, gdy jedna z kończyn pająka prawie złapała go za plecak. Na szczęście robot niczym nie strzelał, choć pewnie miałby problem z trafieniem aż tak ruchomego celu. Mimo to musiał coś zrobić, by nie było go tak łatwo schwytać. Wykorzystał moment, kiedy leciał do przodu i ściągnął jedno ramiączka plecaka, a potem drugie i odrzucił go na pierwszy lepszy dach, omal znowu nie dostając łapą.

Musiał coś zrobić, tylko co? Pokonanie robota byłoby mu na rękę, udowodniłby tym swoją siłę, ale nie miał kompletnie pojęcia jak walczyć z tym czymś! Miał przechlapane.

Duży wysiłek sprawił, że zaczął ciężko dyszeć. Zmusił mięśnie do jak największego wysiłku i czuł, jak powoli słabną. Nie był tak wytrzymały jak Peter, jeszcze nie. Starał się nadrabiać desperacją i zastrzykami adrenaliny, ale ilekroć się odwracał, dystans pomiędzy nim a maszyną nie zwiększał się, a wręcz malał co jakiś czas i znów musiał się wyginać, by uniknąć ostro zakończonej kończyny.

\- To jest bardziej przerażające niż myślałem, że będzie! – stwierdził. – Nie chcę być już superbohaterem!

Leciał kompletnie na oślep, po prostu uciekał jak spanikowany dzieciak. Wstyd mu było za samego siebie, ale nie miał żadnego innego planu. Stres był coraz większy, czuł zimny pot na karku, jak wilgotny od środka materiał stroju przykleja mu się do skóry i utrudnia i tak już skomplikowane ruchy.

Po raz kolejny biorąc zakręt uderzył bokiem w ścianę budynku, obok którego przelatywał. Przyciągnął się na sieci i wyskoczył do przodu w ostatniej chwili, bo zaraz potem robot wpadł z impetem w to samo miejsce, zapewne próbując go zgnieść albo nabić na jedną z kończyn.

Od budynku odpadły fragmenty betonu i szkła, które posypały się na ziemię. Milesowi serce podeszło do gardła, gdy zobaczył kawałek betonu spadający wprost na jakąś dziewczynę. Zwolnił czym prędzej i narażając się na atak wystrzelił sieć w jej stronę, odciągając ją w ostatniej chwili.

Nagłe hamowanie i pociągnięcie sprawiło, że zatracił kompletnie kontrolę i zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi, dopóki fartownie nie wpadł na kolejną ścianę i się do niej nie przyczepił. Uratowana dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i jego nieudolną ucieczkę, gdy cudem uniknął uderzenia kończyną. Ludzie zgromadzeni na chodniku z przejęciem pokazywali na niego palcami.

Miał pewne problemy z nabraniem prędkości po przymusowym lądowaniu, ale udało mu się w końcu wrócić do poprzedniego tempa. Lecieli w stronę Manhattanu. Miles miał cichą nadzieję, że im bliżej Avengers będzie, tym szybciej zauważą co się dzieje i mu pomogą, bo zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy poradzi sobie sam. Wiedział jak walczyć z ludźmi, ale nie maszynami! Jeszcze nie przerabiali z Peterem i Wadem tej lekcji.

Teraz rozumiał lepiej czemu Avengers tak się bali przyjąć go do siebie. Radził sobie póki co fatalnie, ale miał wymówkę. Był niedoświadczony i nawet Peter miał problemy z podobną maszyną! To że i on miał jeszcze nic nie znaczyło.

W pościg włączył się też helikopter, tym razem prawdziwy i z tego co zauważył, należał do telewizji. Nagrywał każdy moment heroicznej ucieczki nowego superbohatera. Miles miał ochotę go strącić, ale był trochę zajęty unikaniem pazurów pająka.

Najgorszy był hałas silników, który cały czas przypominał mu, że nie może zwolnić nawet na chwilę, inaczej to będzie koniec. Nie mógł jednak wiecznie uciekać, a przynajmniej nie na sieci, był za wolny i zbyt wystawiony na atak. Musiał zejść na ziemię, posadzić na niej też maszynę i wykorzystać przewagę jaką nad nią miał – małe rozmiary.

\- Widzisz, AVengers, jednak to dobrze, że jestem taki mały – stwierdził na głos i zniżył lot tuż przed mostem Manhattan. Lądowanie jak zwykle było kiepskie. Nie wyhamował w porę i jeszcze na nogach poleciał trochę do przodu, powoli tracąc rozpęd.

Ta sekunda czy dwie wystarczyły, by pająk go dogonił i wreszcie dopadł. Zmysł ostrzegł go przed pazurem i pomimo braku równowagi wywołanego słabym lądowanie, w porę wychylił ciało w prawo, unikając ostrza o włos. Nie uniknął jednak reszty robota, który wpadł na niego z impetem.

Miles krzyknął z bólu i przeleciał parę stóp do przodu, uderzając w coś metalowego. Instynktownie złapał się mocą i przylgnął do tego czegoś całym ciałem, z trudem otwierając oczy. Był nieco zamroczony uderzeniem, ale chyba nic mu nie było, bo nawet nic go nie bolało poza głową, ale to pewnie przez zmysł.

Był na moście, teraz miał już co do tego pewność. Ciężko dysząc spojrzał w dół na ludzi, którzy przyglądali mu się z zainteresowaniem i robili zdjęcia. No dobra, ale gdzie pająk?

Jak na zawołanie, ktoś krzyknął, każąc mu uważać. Chwilę wcześniej zmysł też dał znać o zagrożeniu. Pająk stał wyżej na moście, wychylał się, ledwo mieszcząc się między kablami podtrzymującymi konstrukcję. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zamachnął się kończyną, mimo to Miles uskoczył w bok, a potem w drugi, gdy atak został powtórzony z drugiej strony.

Mógłby znowu uciekać, ale pająk na pewno nie odpuści. Jakimś cudem go wyśledził, na pewno zrobi to znowu, a Avengers jak nie było tak nie ma. Był zdany wyłącznie na siebie. Nie był na to gotowy, w żadnym wypadku. Był pewien, że w pierwszej poważnej walce będą mu towarzyszyć jego nowi nauczyciele, ale przeliczył się i musiał sobie radzić sam. Jeśli nie da rady, przynajmniej dostanie potwierdzenie, że jednak się do tego nie nadaje, a jak wygra z pająkiem, Kapitan będzie zmuszony mu odpuścić.

Pająk znów zaatakował, a jego kończyna wbiła się w metal mostu. Miles uważnie obserwował jej ruchy, czekając na kolejny atak. Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślał i odsunął się od ataku tylko kawałek. Szybko oderwał jedną rękę od mostu i złapał kończynę robota, z całej siły ciągnąc do siebie.

Maszyna musiała zapierać się pozostałymi nogami, bo w pierwszej chwili ani drgnęła. Gdyby nie moce, pewnie już by mu się wyślizgnęła. Zaciskając zęby z wysiłku, Miles pociągnął mocniej, tak mocno, że aż mięśnie zaczęły go piec. Robot ważył pewnie z kilka ton, ukryta w nim hydraulika piszczała, gdy walczyła, by utrzymać się na szczycie mostu, ale w końcu wszystko ucichło, a opór na jaki natrafiał Miles zniknął. Metalowe liny tworzące konstrukcję mostu pękły jak nić krawiecka, gdy niemieszczący się między nimi pająk przeleciał nad barierką i runął w dół z nogami w górze.

Nim robot zdążył uruchomić silniki albo upaść na stojących w dole ludzi, Miles obrócił się do tyłu i wystrzelił sieć, którą trafił idealnie w jedną z kończyn ostatniej pary. Stękając, napiął sieć i przysunął do mostu, walcząc nie tylko z wagą robota, ale i jego gwałtownymi ruchami. Nie miał pojęcia jak tego pająka utrzymał, ale odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przyczepił pajęczynę, a robot dyndał teraz nad ziemią jak dopiero co złowiona ryba.

Robot usiłował się uwolnić, wyciągał kończyny w stronę sieci, by ją odciąć, ale noga za którą został powieszony była zbyt wyciągnięta, by mógł jej dosięgnąć. Z drżącymi z bólu mięśniami Miles przycupnął z plecami zwróconymi w stronę mostu i trzymając się go tylko nogami, rękoma wystrzelił kolejne sieci, którymi jedna po drugiej spętał pozostałe kończyny.

Pająk spróbował jeszcze jednego sposobu na ucieczkę, włączył silniki, ale nawet działając na pełnych obrotach płomienie były zbyt słabe, by dosięgnąć sieci, a gorąco nie wystarczyło, by stopić najgrubszy rodzaj pajęczyny.

Koniec. Udało mu się. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć co właśnie osiągnął, miał wrażenie, że to sen, ale robot, który próbował go zabić naprawdę zwisał bezradnie z mostu, teraz już nawet nieruchomy, zapewne wyłączony przez tego, kto nim sterował.

\- Kto jest najlepszym pająkiem na dzielni, huh? – spytał i chociaż żart nie był ani trochę śmieszny, zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Patrzył na ten obrazek jeszcze chwilę, by się upewnić, czy na pewno tego dokonał. Naprawdę pokonał w pojedynkę robota?

Wciąż niedowierzając, pomimo bólu całego ciała, wspiął się na szczyt mostu, na poziom ulicy i usiadł na jednym z kabli odchodzących od pylonu, nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na ludzi, którzy wychodzili z aut i się na niego gapili, jakby nigdy nie widzieli superbohatera na oczy. Tłumaczył to sobie tym, że to po prostu skala jego wyczynu tak ich zadziwiła. Był mały, widać było, że jest dzieckiem, a mimo to pokonał groźnego robota. Sam. Dokonał czegoś, czym do tej pory zajmowali się tylko superbohaterowie. Zwykły człowiek, nawet dobrze wyszkolony, nie mógłby dokonać tego co on. Pokonał swojego pierwszego, poważnego przeciwnika i chyba z prawem ulicy niejako oficjalnie został bohaterem. Nigdy nie był z siebie tak dumny jak teraz.

I taki wyczerpany emocjonalnie.

Niczym fala, dotarło do niego co właśnie się stało, że prawie umarł. To było straszne, ale i trochę przyjemne. Nie wiedział za bardzo co czuć w tej chwili, czy ten strach, czy radość, więc kompletnie wyczerpany, z jękiem padł na plecy i zamknął oczy.

Avengers mieli racje, ta robota była ciężka. Ale i taka satysfakcjonująca. Ale da sobie radę. Wiedział już to na pewno. Musi tylko trochę odpocząć i otrząsnąć się z szoku.

Gdy znów usłyszał silniki, w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to kolejny pająk. Zmysł jednak siedział cicho, więc to nie mogło być to. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył unoszącego się nad nim Iron Mana. Peter i Wade wylądowali na kablu kilkadziesiąt stóp od niego. Pomimo masek, wyglądali na zmartwionych.

Wszystkie mięśnie go dalej bolały, zwłaszcza prawej ręki, która najbardziej się napracowała, ale udało mu się ją podnieść i pokazał Avengerom kciuk w górę. Chwilę później zemdlał z nadmiaru wrażeń.

Miał wrażenie, że był nieprzytomny co najmniej cały dzień, gdy w końcu odzyskał przytomność. Pierwszym co usłyszał był głos Petera.

\- Gdy tak śpi, wygląda na jeszcze młodszego – powiedział Spiderman z troską.

\- W kryzysowych sytuacjach nie będzie wyglądał lepiej.

Kapitan. Musieli być znowu w wieży Avengers. Nie otworzył jeszcze oczu. Chciał posłuchać, co jeszcze będą o nim mówić.

\- Nieźle sobie poradził z tym pająkiem – zauważył Wade. Czy w pomieszczeniu, w którym byli, była tylko ich trójka?

\- Nieźle, ale nieźle też oberwał emocjonalnie – zauważył Kapitan. – On nie może bawić się w superbohatera, chłopaki. Popatrzcie na niego. Ryzykowanie jego zdrowiem to jedno, ale nie zamierzam ryzykować jego psychiki. Żadne dziecko nie powinno być na coś takiego wystawione, gdy da się tego uniknąć.

Miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale ugryzł się w język i dalej udawał, że jest nieprzytomny. Pomimo swoich poprzednich reakcji, rozumiał troskę Kapitana. Ale on też musiał coś zrozumieć. Nie każde dziecko jest przecież takie samo. Niejeden dorosły pewnie też by nie wytrzymał takiego stresu, jaki on przeżył w samotnej walce z robotycznym pająkiem.

Nie było mu z tym nawet tak ciężko, nie zemdlał w trakcie pościgu, dopiero po, gdy wszystko się uspokoiło i poczuł zbyt wiele emocji naraz. Mózg mu się zwyczajnie zresetował, to wszystko. To nie był jakiś ostateczny test, który powinien go wykluczyć z bycia superbohaterem. Powinni dać mu szansę – prawdziwą i dłuższą, zanim go skreślą na dobre. Kto wie, może ich zaskoczy,

Zdecydowanie zaskoczył siebie, gdy pokonał pająka. Był taki spanikowany na początku, ale w najważniejszym momencie zachował zimną krew i odniósł zwycięstwo. Skoro jego omdlenie traktowali jako dowód na słabość jego psychiki, czemu samego zwycięstwa nie traktowali jak pozytywu?

\- Chodźcie. Dajcie mu odpocząć.

Cała trójka wyszła, ale Miles odczekał jeszcze parę minut, nim otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się pobieżnie po pomieszczeniu, w jakim go umieścili, choć po zapachu domyślił się już, że to jakieś skrzydło szpitalne.

Podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na drzwi, przez które wyszli chwilę wcześniej Avengers. Co teraz? Avengers dalej uważali swoje i pewnie nie chcieli go słuchać. Mógłby spełnić ich prośbę i poczekać te pięć lat, w końcu sami powiedzieli, że przyjmą go, gdy będzie dorosły.

Problem był taki, że nie chciał czekać. Nie potrafiłby, nie gdy miał możliwości, by pomagać innym. Marnowanie tego potencjału byłoby nie w porządku wobec ludzkości. Poddanie się byłoby proste, ale to nie w stylu superbohatera. Będzie walczył do samego końca. Spróbuje jeszcze raz. Niech Avengers wiedzą, że traktuje to poważnie.  

\- Szybko odzyskujesz przytomność – usłyszał niespodziewanie. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to znowu Loki, ale nigdzie go nie widział, a głos zdawał się dochodzić zewsząd.

\- Friday, prawda? – domyślił się. Czytał o IA Starka parę razy, więc nie był aż tak zaskoczony jak by zapewne był, gdyby nigdy o Friday nie słyszał.

\- Zgadza się – potwierdziła.

\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – zainteresował się.

\- Od momentu utraty przytomności nie byłeś świadomy dokładnie dziewiętnaście minut – odpowiedziała uprzejmie. – Twój organizm nie wykazuje żadnego przeciążenia po walce.

\- Co z moją psychiką?

\- Tego już nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale ty możesz – zauważyła. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Wspaniale – odparł bez zawahania. – Nie jestem przestraszony ani nic takiego.

\- Koszmary i traumy mogą pojawić się z opóźnieniem.

\- Nie mam traumy – upierał się. – Pościg był nieco przerażający, ale w gruncie rzeczy był też ekscytujący.

\- To się często zdarza – poinformowała Friday. – Igranie ze śmiercią towarzyszy ludzkości od jej początków. W genach macie ryzykowanie życiem dla własnej rozrywki.

\- Wiesz, gdybym miał wybór, chętnie spasowałbym ten pościg – przyznał zgorzkniale. – Ale się zdarzył i nie czuję się po nim źle. Jestem szczęśliwy, bo udało mi się wygrać. Samemu. Udowodniłem swoją siłę i pomysłowość, że mogę sobie poradzić w trudnych sytuacjach. Ale Kapitan ma chyba inne zdanie.

\- Zemdlałeś w złym momencie.

\- Następnym razem o tym pomyślę – prychnął i zszedł z łóżka. Nadal miał na sobie strój, ale maska leżała na małym stelażu obok łóżka. Złapał ją i schował za pasek spodni. – Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie są teraz Avengers i mnie do nich zaprowadzić? Chcę z nimi porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście.

Friday otworzyła przed nim drzwi i pokierowała wskazówkami na wyższe piętro. Otoczenie zrobiło się znajome, stąd uciekał niecałą godzinę temu, pamiętał już drogę i sam dotarł do drzwi, zza których dobiegały głosy Avengers.

\- Raz kozie śmierć – wymamrotał pod nosem i z wysoko uniesioną głową pchnął drzwi, wchodząc jednocześnie do środka.

Jakakolwiek dyskusja aktualnie trwała pomiędzy członkami drużyny, wszyscy zamilkli, gdy przekroczył próg. Za pierwszym razem czuł się oszołomiony obecnością tylu bohaterów, ale teraz miał misję do wykonania i nie był ani trochę przytłoczony.

\- Cześć – przywitał się znowu.

\- Jak wiedziałeś, jak się tu dostać? – zapytał podejrzliwie Tony.

Miles przewrócił oczami. Naprawdę to go najbardziej interesowało?

\- Friday mi pomogła.

\- Muszę ją pouczyć, by nie była taka miła dla obcych – stwierdził.

\- Nie jestem obcy, jestem superbohaterem jak wy – powiedział, kierując te słowa głównie do Kapitana, który obserwował go z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że Miles właśnie rzucił mu wyzwanie, ale nic z tym nie zrobił. Nie był pewny, czy to dobry czy zły znak, trochę go to niepokoiło, tak jak fakt, że zaatakował wcześniej żołnierza, ale ukrył swój dyskomfort, by nie okazać słabości. – Wiem co powiedzieliście wcześniej, ale chcę jeszcze raz spróbować was przekonać.

\- Nie zmienimy zdania – oznajmiła mu szybko Jennifer. – Postanowiliśmy.

\- Po prostu dajcie mi szansę – poprosił i spojrzał na Petera i Wade’a, którzy pokazali mu kciuki w górę. Dobrze, przynajmniej dalej miał ich po swojej stronie. Czuł ich wsparcie bardziej niż podczas pierwszego razu, ale na spokojnie rozumiał już, czemu postąpili tak, a nie inaczej. Też się bali, może nawet bardziej.

\- Mów – poprosił Kapitan po wymienieniu spojrzeń z Iron Manem.

\- Na wstępie chciałbym przeprosić za to, jak się wcześniej zachowałem – wyznał ze wstydem. – Za zaatakowanie cię, Kapitanie. To było głupie. No i za moją reakcję. Zwykle nie płaczę tak łatwo i nie rzucam się jak rozhisteryzowane dziecko, ale tak jakby złamaliście mi serce, więc…

\- Nie musisz za to przepraszać – zapewnił Bruce z uśmiechem. – Po prostu powiedz co ci leży na sercu.

Miles przytaknął i wziął głęboki wdech, jeszcze raz spoglądając na twarze wszystkich Avengers. Miał szczęście, znów rozmawiali wszyscy, więc nie będzie musiał za jakiś czas przekonywać też tych nieobecnych.

\- Naprawdę słuchałem wszystkich waszych argumentów – zapewnił szczerze. – Odrzucałem je szybko, ale naprawdę je rozumiem. I proszę, nie przerywajcie mi tylko, chcę to z siebie wyrzucić.

Gdy miał potwierdzenie od wszystkich, że dadzą mu mówić, od razu kontynuował:

\- Wiem, że jestem młody – zaczął. Spokojnie, bez unoszenia się, ale nie bez emocji. – Wiem, że jestem mały, brakuje mi doświadczenia, nie kontroluję jeszcze w pełni mocy i wiem, że mogę nie wytrzymać psychicznie. Ale to są tylko założenia, a nie fakty. Dopóki nie dacie mi szansy, nigdy nie będziecie pewni, czy faktycznie jestem za młody, za mały, za mało doświadczony, wyszkolony i silny psychicznie. Wiem, że moja utrata przytomności źle wyglądała, ale to tak jak wmawiać komuś, kto zemdlał pierwszego dnia na studiach, że nie jest na nie gotowy. Nie przeczę, byłem oszołomiony tyloma sprzecznymi emocjami. Nie będę też kłamał, że się nie bałem, ale jednocześnie czułem taką satysfakcję po pokonaniu tego robota, a wcześniej przyjemny dreszczyk emocji. Byłem przerażony i zestresowany, ale czy to coś złego?

Przerwał na chwilę, by wybadać reakcję Avengers. Słuchali go uważnie i póki co nikt nie traktował go protekcjonalnie, a obawiał się, że tak właśnie będzie.

\- Nie oczekuję od was, że przyjmiecie mnie do drużyny – mówił dalej. – Nie taki był mój cel, jeszcze nie, bo wiem, że to dla mnie za wysokie progi. Naprawdę nie musicie mi tego tłumaczyć. Znam swój limit i jest nim patrolowanie ulic z Peterem i Wadem. Radzę sobie ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Dlatego proszę, pozwólcie mi na bycie superbohaterem. Mogę to robić.

\- Ale nie powinieneś – zauważył Kapitan wstając. – Nie jesteś jedynym bohaterem w tym mieście, byś musiał nosić na ramionach to brzemię w tak młodym wieku i rezygnował dla niego z dzieciństwa. To zadanie dla dorosłych.

\- To zadanie dla każdego, kto ma możliwości, by pomóc – odpowiedział, bez strachu patrząc liderowi Avengers prosto w oczy. – Ja mam. Widzicie w tych mocach przekleństwo mojego dzieciństwa, a ja widzę dar, który powinienem wykorzystać.

Kapitan westchnął.

\- Miles, naprawdę chciałbym się zgodzić – wyznał. Miles wyczuwał, że nie kłamie. – Wydajesz się być rozsądnym młodym człowiekiem, ale zdecydowanie za młodym. Nie pozwolę dziecku dołączyć do drużyny.

\- Mówiłem już, nie chcę być jeszcze Avengerem, nie chcę walczyć z kosmitami, chcę łapać złodziei rowerów i nieprzyjemnych typów zaczepiających kobiety na ulicy. – Emocje znowu brały nad nim górę, ale tym razem nie wstydził się łez, bo pokazywały, że mu zależy. – Chcę pomagać zwykłym ludziom, czy to coś złego? Każdy pomaga na miarę swoich możliwości. Moi rówieśnicy mogą organizować zbiórki dla biednych czy być wolontariuszami w schroniskach, ale ja mogę znacznie więcej. Przyrzeknij z ręką na sercu, że gdybyś był na moim miejscu, to nie postąpił jak ja.

\- Ruszyłby na front bez bagażu i w samych kalesonach.

\- Bucky! – oburzył się Kapitan.

\- Taka prawda, Steve – dodał Stark.

\- I ty przeciwko mnie, Tony? – spytał zaskoczony.

Miles otarł łzy z oczu i znów przyjrzał się całej drużynie. Nie wyglądali już na takich niechętnych jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Kiełkowała w nim nowa nadzieja.

\- Mówiłeś chwilę temu, że Miles przypomina ci Petera z tą swoją misją czynienia dobra, ale… no nie wiem, bardziej przypomina ciebie – zauważył Bucky z nostalgicznym uśmiechem. – Chuderlawego, chorowitego, a mimo to gotowego walczyć z Wermachtem w pierwszej linii. Z tą różnicą, że jest trochę młodszy i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie w jego wieku, ma moce. Aktualnie jest pewnie silniejszy od ciebie. Nadal mnie boli po tym jak wgniótł mnie wtedy w ścianę.

\- Wybacz – przeprosił raz jeszcze. 

\- Wtedy były inne czasy, Bucky – stwierdził Kapitan. – Była wojna.

\- A teraz grozi nam w każdej chwili inwazja z kosmosu czy innego wymiaru. Strange codziennie zmaga się z paskudztwami, które mogłyby nam zagrozić. Gdyby poległ, potrzeba nam jak najwięcej ludzi do pomocy. – Bucky wstał i dołączył do Kapitana, stojąc zaraz na wprost niego, tak blisko, jakby mieli się zaraz pocałować. – Miles jest jeszcze młody, ale wiecznie taki nie będzie, a może już teraz trenować i zdobywać doświadczenie. Poza tym, pomimo tej groźby inwazji, żyjemy w naprawdę spokojnych czasach. Będę zdziwiony, jeśli w ciągu najbliższego roku pojawi się jakiś nowy zwyrol, z którym Wade i Peter by sobie nie poradzili. Może to i są dwa głąby…

\- Hej! – krzyknęli jednocześnie. Miles zaśmiał się i odwrócił na moment do swoich mentorów, który stali teraz u jego boku. Za pierwszym razem też byli blisko, ale w ogóle tego nie czuł. Teraz mogliby być na drugim końcu miasta, a ich tak czułby ich wsparcie. Byli pewni siebie, pomimo obrazy Bucky’ego stali wyprostowani i dumni, gotowi się wykłócać jeśli będzie trzeba.

Nie mógł trafić na lepszych nauczycieli.

\- Ale nawet przez chwilę nie mam wątpliwości, że gdyby musieli, oddaliby za dzieciaka życie – dokończył Bucky, a Miles poczuł na obu ramionach dłonie Petera i Wade’a. – Gdzie indziej byłby bezpieczniejszy? Dzięki Thorowi pół galaktyki wie, że jesteśmy obrońcami ziemi, a szkoła Xaviera wybuchała więcej razy niż potrafię zliczyć. Czwórka jest na celowniku różnych kosmitów, a inni superbohaterowie nie mieliby dla niego czasu. Poza tym kto go najlepiej nauczy jak być człowiekiem pająkiem, niż inny człowiek pająk?

Po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęli o tym dyskutować, Kapitan wyglądał jakby się wahał. Dzięki nieoczekiwanemu sojusznikowi zyskał nad żołnierzem sporą przewagę. Teraz tylko jej nie zaprzepaścić.

\- Nadal mi się to nie podoba – wyznał po chwili i popatrzył niezdecydowany na Milesa.

\- Nie musi. Zaciśnij zęby i pogódź się z tym, że tego dzieciaka nikt nie upilnuje – poradził Bucky. – Przez dwa miesiące nas unikał, wiemy o nim tylko dlatego, bo sam się ujawnił. Widziałeś jak uciekł z wieży. Zrobił z nas kompletnych idiotów przy pomocy prostej mocy. Nie możesz patrzeć na niego przez pryzmat zwykłego dzieciaka, Steve, bo nim nie jest. Nawet jeśli go uziemisz zamiast pozwolić latać na sieci między budynkami, wciąż będzie miał swoje moce. Będzie siedział na dupie i będzie czuł się winny, że nie może ich wykorzystać do pomagania ludziom, że może tylko bezsensownie trenować, żeby móc zobaczyć efekty dopiero za pięć lat. Wiem, że tak będzie, bo gdy miliony ludzi walczyło w Europie z Hitlerem, ty też tak siedziałeś i czułeś się winny, że urodziłeś się słaby i nie możesz pomóc. A kiedy w końcu ty też zyskałeś moce, nie wahałeś się ani chwili, a jedyną szkołę życia jaką przeszedłeś był Brooklyn. Tak jak ten dzieciak.

\- Chcę pomagać ludziom i uczynić świat bezpieczniejszym, Kapitanie – odezwał się znowu Miles, a Bucky zrobił mu miejsce, by mógł stanąć przed żołnierzem. Musiał zadzierać głowę, by na niego patrzeć i wyglądał przez to niezbyt poważnie, ale najważniejsze było, że słowa takie były. – Wiem, że mogę im pomagać. Wiem też, że mam inne spojrzenie na świat i brak mi doświadczenia, ale dlatego będę pracować z Peterem i Wadem. Oni będą moim doświadczeniem i nauczą mnie wszystkiego co trzeba w jak najbezpieczniejszych i odpowiednich do mojego doświadczenia sytuacjach. Obiecuję, że nie będę się pchał tam, gdzie dla mnie za ciężko, bo wiem, że to głupota. Nie wiem, czy sobie ostatecznie poradzę, czy wytrzymam presję, ale muszę chociaż spróbować. Daj mi szansę, Kapitanie, a udowodnię tobie i reszcie, że nadaję się na superbohatera. Będziecie ze mnie dumni.

Nic mu już nie pozostało innego jak czekanie. Teoretycznie decyzja należała do wszystkich, ale w praktyce to Kapitana musiał przede wszystkim przekonać. Nie miał pojęcia czy mu się udało, nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego twarzy, gdy zastanawiał się przez dobrą minutę, spoglądając od czasu do czasu na Bucky’ego.

Wszyscy musieli czekać na ostateczną decyzję z jednakowym napięciem co on, bo nikt się nie odzywał, każdy czekał, a im dłużej musieli to robić, tym bardziej Miles się denerwował. Gdy Kapitan spojrzał na niego, odwzajemnił spojrzenie nim z pokorą pochylił głowę. Jeśli to co powiedział przed chwilą nic nie dało, to nie będzie próbował znowu. Nie ważne jak bardzo rezygnacja będzie bolała.

\- Nie kłopocz się, by uczyć nas dumnymi – odezwał się w końcu Kapitan. Miles zacisnął mocno powieki, czekając na dalszą część. – Spraw, byś ty sam był z siebie dumny i nie żałował swojej decyzji.

\- Huh?

Przesłyszał się? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Był taki pewny, że nie da rady przekonać Kapitana, ale chyba właśnie usłyszał jego aprobatę. Może to mu się śni. Może wcale jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności albo zabił go ten pająk i tak wygląda życie pozagrobowe.

Nie mógł oddychać.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu nim odwrócił się do reszty drużyny. Na twarzach wszystkich widniały uśmiechy. Nawet obecny wciąż Loki się uśmiechał, ale on raczej prześmiewczo.

\- Co sądzicie, Avengers? – zapytał Kapitan. – Widzę przed nami mądrego i ambitnego młodego człowieka o wielkim sercu.

Usłyszeć coś takiego z ust jednego z największych bohaterów Ameryki – nie, chrzanić to, bohatera, który był Ameryką! – człowieka który osobiście przywalił Hitlerowi…

Czy oddychanie zawsze było takie trudne? Miał wrażenie, jakby na piersi usiadł mu słoń.

\- Nie zaszkodzi nam mieć w końcu maskotki – stwierdziła Wdowa.

\- Myślałem, że ja jestem maskotką – obraził się Thor.

\- Za dużo panien traci majtki na twój widok – zaśmiała się Scarlet Witch.

\- Zresztą nieważne! Toast za młodego Milesa! 

\- To byłby zaszczyt mieć kogoś takiego w drużynie – dołączył do pochwał Sam.   

\- Masz serce pantery. – Miles aż zamarł, gdy król T’Challa wypowiedział te słowa i w dodatku skłonił głowę, jakby z nich dwóch to on był tylko zwykłym dzieciakiem z Brooklynu. – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo poznam cię osobiście. 

Kolejni członkowie, jeden po drugim dołączali do gratulacji. Nie był jeszcze Avengerem, ale potraktowali go jak jednego z nich, tak jak chciał, by go traktowano. W ich oczach był takim samym superbohaterem jak oni. Dopiero trenującym i nabierającym doświadczenia, ale niemniej superbohaterem.

Avengers – obrońcy Ziemi – oficjalnie uznali go za superbohatera.

Miles nagle stracił grunt pod nogami, ale nie dlatego, że znowu zemdlał, bo w tym samym czasie, kiedy przestał czuć stopami podłogę, znalazł się dużo wyżej w powietrzu. Pisnął przerażony z powodu nagłej zmiany wysokości, ale szybko się uspokoił, gdy usłyszał radosny śmiech Deadpoola, który wziął go właśnie na ramiona.

\- Zrobiłeś to, młody! – wykrzyczał podekscytowany.

Miles roześmiał się i zerknął w prawo, gdzie Peter zawisł do góry nogami zaraz obok niego i wystawił dłoń w jego stronę. Zbili razem piątkę, a potem wyrzucił ręce w górę.

\- Jestem superbohaterem!

Teraz już naprawdę oficjalnie mógł się tak nazywać, miał akceptację Avengers, niczego więcej nie potrzebował. Nawet się teraz nie przejmował, że zachowywał się jak dzieciak przed osobami, którym chwilę temu udowadniał swoją dojrzałość. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, by mogło go to obchodzić, a Avengers też to chyba nie przeszkadzało.  Thor już nawet poszedł rozlewać wszystkim alkohol, ku ogromnemu przerażeniu Starka, który próbował go powstrzymać.

\- Się wie, że jesteś! – potwierdził Wade i odstawił go z powrotem na podłogę, ale nie bez uprzedniego wyściskania go. Miles odwzajemnił uścisk z równie mocnym wigorem, co najemnik, który porzucił go po chwili na rzecz celebrującego pocałunku z mężem.

Miles odwrócił od nich wzrok, by dać im trochę prywatności. Momentalnie skończył znów przed Kapitanem, który nie wydawał się już takim dupkiem, gdy miał go po swojej stronie. Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny nieśmiało, czekając aż coś powie.

\- Gratulację, Miles – odezwał się wreszcie. – Zgadzamy się na twoją współpracę z Peterem i Wadem. Nie wyglądają, ale to jedni z najlepszych wojowników, jakich znam.

\- Teraz nie wyglądają groźnie – zauważył i zerknął na obu mentorów, którzy szeptali coś między sobą, stojąc bardzo blisko siebie.

\- Jesteś bardzo odważny podejmując się tego zadania. Odważny, mądry, silny i masz serce we właściwym miejscu. I masz niezłego kopa w tej dłoni. – Miles uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i zaczerwienił się. Boże, jak mógł zaatakować Kapitana Amerykę? Chyba szaleństwo Deadpoola już na niego przeszło. – Masz wszystko, by zostać superbohaterem. Ucz się pilnie i nie daj się zabić. za pięć lat chcę cię widzieć w Avengers.

Miles stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

\- Tak jest, sir!

\- A wy…  - Peter i Wade odskoczyli od siebie, gdy Kapitan zwrócił się do nich. – Jeśli to ma się udać, wszystko musi działać jak w zegarku. Mówiliście, że macie zasady, ja też mam kilka. Trzymacie się tylko ludzi. Jeśli w którymkolwiek momencie zauważycie, że Milesowi może stać się krzywda, to albo samemu każecie mu uciekać i odciągacie od niego uwagę, albo jeden z was zabiera go w bezpieczne miejsce. Zawsze macie na niego oko, nawet w prostych sytuacjach, nie spuszczacie go z oczu nawet na chwilę. Chronicie go przed nadmiernym stresem i brutalnymi sytuacjami, to się tyczy zwłaszcza ciebie, Wade. Żadnego odcinania kończyn na jego oczach. To dziecko, jest waszym priorytetem w każdej sytuacji, bierzecie na siebie odpowiedzialność za jego zdrowie i życie, przedkładając je nad swoje własne, jasne?

Miles cieszył się, że to nie on znalazł się na drugim końcu tej pogadanki, bo Kapitan brzmiał naprawdę surowo i strasznie. Spiderman i Deadpool zresztą też się go bali, co było widać po tym, jacy są spięci. Trochę to było zabawne. Może powinien to zapamiętać i wykorzystać czasami do własnych celów? Powinien był to nagrywać.

\- Nie musisz nam tego tłumaczyć, Cap – zapewnił Wade. – Za dziecko oddałbym życie nawet nie mając mocy regeneracji.

\- Ja tak samo – zgodził się Peter i popatrzył na Milesa z dumą. – Ochronimy naszego syna.

\- Nie jestem waszym synem – przypomniał, ale bez normalnej stanowczości. Był w zbyt dobrym humorze, by wykrzesać z siebie coś niemiłego, a gdy Peter go uściskał jak wcześniej Wade, z radością odpowiedział tym samym.

\- Ej, ej, nie tak mocno! – upomniał go nagle Deadpool. Miles popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. – Nie gnieć tak Petera, jest w ciąży!

\- Nie jestem w ciąży – zaprzeczył, gdy zespół popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

\- Miałeś poranne mdłości, to typowy objaw ciąży – upierał się Wade.

\- Nie jestem w ciąży, Wade, jestem mężczyzną!

\- To się jeszcze okaże – odparł tajemniczo.

\- To że czy jestem mężczyzną, czy to że jestem w ciąży?

\- Okej, przyszli tatusiowie! – przerwał im Stark, wchodząc do ich kręgu rozmów. – Zmiatajcie mi z wieży, zabierzcie dzieciaka ze sobą…

\- Gdzie jest mój kuzyn?!

Miles wyjrzał zza pospiesznie zakładającego maskę Petera i dostrzegł zdenerwowanego Tylera w drzwiach. Wszedł do środka jak do siebie, a nie do prywatnego piętra Avengers, a gdy tylko jego spojrzenie natrafiło na Milesa, na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

\- Miles! – zawołał i obaj ruszyli w swoja stronę w tym samym momencie.

Miles przytulił się do kuzyna tak mocno, jak tylko mógł bez łamania mu kości, wtulając twarz w jego pierś. Tyler trzymał go równie mocno i zdawał się go dotykać wszędzie by sprawdzić, czy nie jest gdzieś ranny.

\- Okej, naprawdę muszę pogadać z Friday na temat wpuszczania obcych do wieży – usłyszał głos Starka Miles, choć jedno ucho miał przyciśnięte do piersi kuzyna i był wsłuchany w jego szybko bijące serce.

\- Boże, Miles tak się martwiłem – wyszeptał Tyler, dalej przyciskając go do siebie. – Widziałem w telewizji, jak ten pająk próbował cię dopaść.

\- Nie byłby to pierwszy raz – wymamrotał w pierś kuzyna i zadrżał, gdy dotarło do niego, że mógł zginąć i Tyler widziałby to praktycznie na własne oczy. On przynajmniej by wiedział, co się stało, a rodzice… Może Kapitan miał rację z tym, że trzeba im powiedzieć. – Ale nic mi nie jest, pokonałem go.

Tyler zaśmiał się, ale był to bardziej śmiech ulgi niż radości.

\- Widziałem – odparł i w końcu nieco poluźnił uścisk. Nie że wcześniej on Milesowi przeszkadzał. – Mieliście go pilnować!

Gdy tylko Tyler wypowiedział te słowa, Miles wyrwał się z jego uścisku i stanął pomiędzy kuzynem, a swoimi mentorami. Wade i Peter nie potrzebowali ochrony, ale Tyler prędzej uwierzy jemu niż im, gdy zacznie wyjaśniać całą sytuację.

\- Nie, brachu, to nie ich wina – zapewnił, ale kuzyn dalej wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę uderzyć obu mężczyzn. Peter trochę się przejął tym potencjalnym atakiem, ale Wade jedynie zaczął sobie grzebać w uchu i to przez maskę. – Uciekłem z wieży i przez przypadek natrafiłem na tego pająka. Załatwiłem go też zanim zdążyli przyjść Avengers, to nie była niczyja wina.

Tyler zaczynał się powoli uspokajać i zdawać sobie sprawę, gdzie się znalazł, gdy wparował tu z żądzą mordu w oczach. Popatrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na Avengers, którzy co prawda nie zwracali na niego większej uwagi, bardziej zajęci rozmowami między sobą, ale na pewno byli cały czas świadomi jego obecności.

\- A więc jesteś kuzynem Milesa? – zapytał Stark. Tyler niepewnie przytaknął. Rozumiał go, onieśmielenie w takiej grupie superbohaterów było normą. Ale jemu to już nie groziło, też był superbohaterem. Prawdziwym.

\- Tyler, nie zgadniesz co! – krzyknął nagle i doskoczył do kuzyna. – Avengers też się zgodzili, bym był superbohaterem!

\- Wow, serio? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i popatrzył na Starka, a potem na Kapitana. – Myślałem, że będziecie stwarzać problemy.

\- Trochę stwarzali – zaśmiał się Bucky.

\- Jesteś częścią rodziny Milesa, jedynym powiernikiem jego tajemnicy. Dlaczego nie porozmawiamy o tym, co planujemy dla Milesa, czego od niego oczekujemy, w tym jakich zasad ma przestrzegać? – zaproponował Kapitan. – A Miles, Spiderman i Deadpool udadzą się na trening, który podobno młodemu obiecali.

\- Właśnie, trening!

W mgnieniu oka stał już przy mentorach i zaczął ich wyciągać w stronę otwartego tarasu.

\- To my już pójdziemy – oznajmił Peter i pomachał niewinnie Tylerowi, który nadal patrzył na niego i Deadpoola nieufnie. – Cap, dajcie znać o co chodzi z tymi waszymi zasadami, chętnie posłuchamy.

\- Później! – popędził go Miles. Nie mógł się już doczekać pierwszego treningu walki wręcz.

\- Ał, wyrwiesz mi ramię ze stawu! – poskarżył się Wade. – Ups, za późno.

\- Czuję się jak rodzic wyciągany z łóżka przez dziecko o czwartej rano – dodał Peter.

\- Nie jesteście moimi rodzicami! – przypomniał i wyskoczył przez balustradę, rozkoszując się pędem powietrza.

I byciem prawdziwym superbohaterem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szybciej mi poszło niż ostatnio :) Ale tak to jest, gdy ma się już połowę rozdziału napisaną pojedynczymi scenami i wystarczy tylko dopisać resztę i wszystko zgrabnie połączyć. Co wcale nie jest aż tak proste, bo w trakcie pisania potrafi mi się zmienić koncept sceny i muszę wycinać część tekstu, by wszystko do siebie pasowało. A ciężko jest się żegnać z fajnymi zdaniami.  
> No ale jest, Miles poznał Avengers i oficjalnie-oficjalnie został superbohaterem. Teraz tylko uczyć się, uczyć i jeszcze raz uczyć, i nie dać się zabić :)  
> I nie zwariować przy Deadpoolu ;)
> 
> Rozdziały z perspektywy Milesa będą się teraz co jakiś czas pojawiać. Nie chciałam się tylko skupiać na jego patrolach, a Peter i Wade nie mogą mu towarzyszyć wszędzie, więc tylko dając mu własne rozdziały mogę pokazać życie Milesa. W tym rozdziale podzielił się perspektywą z Peterem, ale w przyszłości już będzie miał całe rozdziały tylko dla siebie.  
> Całego rozdziału z perspektywy Wade'a dalej brak, ale zaczynając tę serię postanowiłam już na początku, że będzie przedstawiana tak, jak widzi ją Peter. Ciężko jest siedzieć w głowie Wade'a cały czas, na szczęście praktycznie stale przebywa z Peterem, więc nie może narzekać na brak czasu ekranowego ;) Jeden z rozdział jego perspektywy na pewno będzie, ale to dopiero pod koniec tej części :)
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i do następnego.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jakiego mieli farta. Cała sprawa z Milesem zakończona sukcesem wydawała się być tylko pięknym snem, ale to się naprawdę wydarzyło. Nie tylko Steve ich nie zabił, ale zgodził się na pełnoprawny trening dzieciaka. Razem z Wadem oficjalnie stali się trenerami nowego bohatera. Będą odpowiadać za wszystko czego się nauczy, ukształtują jego styl walki i podejście do pracy. Czy mogło być lepiej?

To było takie ekscytujące! Już trenowanie siebie nawzajem te parę lat temu było, ale teraz wszystko będzie wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, poważniej, bardziej odpowiedzialnie. Dostali pod swoje skrzydła dziecko, które trzeba nauczyć nie tylko walczyć, ale i tego jak wejść w świat dorosłych.

Nie chciał się za bardzo wcinać w kompetencje rodziców Milesa, którzy z pewnością wykonali kawał świetnej roboty jeśli młody już w takim wieku jest taki altruistyczny i prawy, ale totalnie zamierzał się wcinać. Czy może raczej chcieli razem z Wadem dokładać swoje pięć centów. Zwykli rodzice raczej nie nauczą swojego dziecka jak postępować w takich sytuacjach jak napada czy odbicie zakładników. Chociaż ojciec Milesa jest gliną, więc kto wie.

Mimo to, zrobią wszystko co w ich mocy, by młody miał cztery wzory do naśladowania, które nauczą go wszystkiego co potrzebne nie tylko w życiu dorosłego człowieka, ale i w życiu superbohatera. To drugie będzie ich działką, a dawane przez nich wskazówki na pewno przydadzą się też Milesowi w codziennym życiu. Każdy chciałby wiedzieć gdzie sprzedają najlepsze burgery albo w którym Starbucksie pracownicy nie plują klientom do kawy.

Będą najlepszymi mentorami, jakich młody superbohater może sobie wymarzyć.

Mentorzy. Jak to ładnie brzmi, pomyślał z dumą, obserwując jak Miles ląduje na ich tarasie i odwraca się do nich zniecierpliwiony. Tak jak na patrolu dali mu lecieć na przedzie, ale tym razem nie po to, by się wykazał, ale żeby pilnować jego tyłów. Trochę się bali, że atak kolejnego pająka może nastąpić zaraz po pierwszym, ale póki co nic na to nie wskazywało. Przestrzeń powietrzna, nie licząc startujących co i rusz z JFK samolotów, była pusta. Nawet helikoptery gdzieś się pochowały i w zasadzie tylko ich trójka wchodziła w paradę miejscowym ptakom.

\- Jesteście strasznie wolni – poskarżył się młody, gdy wylądowali obok niego.

\- Chcesz się ze mną ścigać? – zapytał go Peter.

\- Zobaczysz tylko kurz! – nastraszył go Wade.

\- Od huśtania nie ma kurzu – zwrócił mężowi uwagę.

Deadpool zamyślił się przez chwilę.

\- Zobaczysz tylko smugi kondensacyjne! – poprawił się z zaangażowaniem.

\- Chyba nie wiesz jak powstają smugi kondensacyjne – zauważył Peter.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem! – Wade odwrócił się do niego i stanął bardzo blisko. Przez ten mały dystans pomiędzy nimi, Peter miał ochotę go pocałować, ale nie chciał tego robić na oczach dziecka i go gorszyć. – Samoloty zrzucają tak chemikalia nad miastem.

I w jednej chwili przeszła mu cała ochota na całowanie. Odsunął męża od siebie i ruszył do drzwi tarasu.

\- Nie zapomnij założyć czapeczki z aluminium – przypomniał najemnikowi. – I napisać Tysonowi, że Ziemia jest płaska.

\- Robię tak co tydzień i zawsze odsyła mnie do szkoły – poskarżył się obrażony, idąc za nim i Milesem do środka.

\- Jeez, ciekawe dlaczego – odparł sarkastycznie i ściągnął maskę, a Miles od razu poszedł jego śladem. – A skoro o szkole mowa, przestań dawać naszemu synowi zły przykład, bo jeszcze ją rzuci i zostanie najemnikiem.

\- Nie jestem waszym synem – odparł młody. – A bycie najemnikiem nie byłoby takie złe.

\- Byłoby – odparli obaj. Peter zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na męża.

\- Co? To niebezpieczna praca. Ale fajna.

\- Tylko jeśli lubisz nie mieć ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego.

\- Służba zdrowia w Ameryce i tak jest gówniana.

\- Możemy w końcu zacząć trening? – poprosił Miles i zaczął boksować powietrze. – Po pokonaniu tego pająka i akceptacji Avengers jestem na fali. Muszę spuścić nieco pary.

\- Jak zaczniemy, to odechce ci się treningu – ostrzegł go Peter. – Ale zanim zaczniemy, ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz. Nie przyleciałeś nieco za wcześnie po szkole?

\- Przyjechałem metrem – wytłumaczył niewinnie. – To pewnie dlatego.

\- A lekcje pewnie odrobiłeś w trakcie?

\- Jakie lekcje? – spytał głupkowato, ale szybko zorientował się, że jego strategia nie działa. – Ugh, dobra, nie odrobiłem ich.

\- Mięliśmy umowę, Miles – przypomniał mu z dezaprobatą. – Przychodzisz do nas dopiero po odrobieniu lekcji.

\- Nie przewracaj oczami, gdy rozmawiasz z ojcem! – upomniał go najemnik, przez co młody znów przewrócił oczami i prychnął.

\- Sami spróbujcie skupić się na czymś tak trywialnym jak lekcje, gdy zostajecie zaproszeni do Avengers – stwierdził krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To tak jak mieć pretensje do dziecka, które nie chce iść spać, bo po położeniu do łóżka dowiedziało się o wycieczce do Disneylandu następnego dnia.

\- Jedziemy do Disneylandu? – podekscytował się Wade.

\- To tylko metafora – wyjaśnił mężowi Peter.

\- Oh. Dzięki za zniszczenie marzeń!

Peter pokręcił głową i podszedł do Milesa, pochylając się w jego stronę. Z satysfakcja zauważył, że chłopak odwraca wzrok.

\- O ile mi wiadomo, zarzekałeś się niedawno, że nie jesteś małym dzieckiem i że jesteś odpowiedzialny – przypomniał. – Przestrzeganie zasad jest częścią bycia odpowiedzialnym. A wbrew temu co mówi Wade, warto jednak skończyć szkołę.

\- Nie słuchaj go, jebać szkołę – wtrącił się Deadpool.

Peter szybko do niego doskoczył i zasłonił mu usta.

\- Jesteś kiepskim rodzicem – zauważył.

\- Dobre sobie, jestem tym fajniejszym rodzicem – odparł zdejmując sobie dłoń Petera z ust. – A ty boisz się mojej lepszej pozycji.

\- Nie wiem o co się w ogóle kłócić – odezwał się młody. – I tak nie odrobię tych lekcji, bo wyrzuciłem plecak, gdy gonił mnie pająk.

\- Nie szkodzi, polecę po niego – zaoferował od razu Peter i spojrzał znów na męża. – Bo jestem odpowiedzialnym rodzicem, który dba o edukację naszego syna.

\- Strasznie śmiesznie wypowiadasz słowo „nudnym” – odgryzł się najemnik.

\- Ale nie wiesz gdzie wyrzuciłem ten plecak. – Miles starał się go zatrzymać, gdy szedł znów w stronę okna, zakładając po drodze maskę.

\- Prześledzę twoja trasę.

\- Nie zatrzymam cię, prawda? – spytał zrezygnowany.

\- Miles, nie będziesz olewał szkoły ze względu na obowiązki superbohatera – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie. – Umawialiśmy się, tak?

\- Nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, że ciężko będzie się zmotywować – odparł naburmuszony. – Szkoła nagle przestała być ekscytująca.

\- Wiem – zapewnił i potargał chłopakowi włosy. – Za chwilę wrócę, Wade w międzyczasie da ci coś do jedzenia.

\- Dlaczego ja mam grać rolę ojca zostającego w domu? – oburzył się najemnik.

\- Bo ja nie potrafię gotować.

\- Kłamie, potrafi, po prostu zawsze robi coś niejadalnego – wyjaśnił Milesowi.

\- Słyszałem to! – krzyknął ze swojego miejsca na balustradzie tarasu.

\- Dobrze, ty nudziarzu!

Peter westchnął i skoczył, z pomocą Friday szybko odtwarzając drogę ucieczki Milesa.

\- Ten lepszy rodzic – powtórzył, przedrzeźniając męża. – Dobre sobie.

Jeśli Wade myśli, że będzie tym bardziej lubianym rodzicem, to się grubo myli. Tak łatwo nie odpuści. Wygra tę rywalizację z palcem w nosie. Deadpool nawet nie był jakimś godnym przeciwnikiem. Jego strategia bycia pobłażliwym i wyluzowanym odbije mu się czkawką, gdy Miles zacznie mu się sprzeciwiać. I wtedy Peter zgarnie tytuł najlepszego rodzica nie swojego dziecka. A potem powtórzy ten sukces, gdy już będą mieli własnego syna lub córkę.

Bycie zwycięzcą jest takie przyjemne.

W drodze po plecak minął miejsce, w którym Miles pokonał pająka. Maszyna była już na ziemi, a ludzie Starka zabierali ją w towarzystwie gapiów i dziennikarzy. Młody już od rana był na okładkach gazet, ale teraz dopiero się zacznie. Wszyscy już widzieli go w świetle dnia i jak zabierają go Avengers. Do ich rzecznika prasowego pewnie już wpłynęły dziesiątki próśb o wywiad, by miasto mogło się dowiedzieć coś więcej o nowy bohaterze. Najbliższe kilka dni będą ciekawe.

Nie trudno było znaleźć plecak, leżał na jednym z dachów i na szczęście nikt go nie ukradł. Peter wylądował obok niego, zgarnął go szybko i ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu, plecak zarzucając sobie na ramię. Całość zajęła mu zaledwie dziesięć minut.

Po powrocie do apartamentu zastał Milesa i męża przy stole. Młody opychał się smażonymi filetami z kurczaka i razem z Wadem chyba założyli się, kto ich zje więcej w jak najkrótszym czasie.

\- Hej, Peter – przywitał się z pełnymi ustami młody, gdy Peter rzucił mu jego plecak na stół. – Nie musiałeś po niego iść, wiesz? Spisałbym od kogoś pracę domową.

\- I myślisz, że to okej? – zapytał go poważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł za chłopaka Deadpool. – Ja tak zawsze robiłem. Nie musiałem nawet nic płacić.

\- Bo wszyscy cię lubili i z chęcią dawali ci spisywać? – spytał Miles.

\- Nie, bo jeśli nie dali mi spisać, to ich tłukłem – odparł całkowicie szczerze. – Wciąż pamiętam biednego Gabriela Newtona z mojej klasy matematycznej. Po kilku razach już nawet nie musiałem go bić, sam przychodził do mnie z pracą domową.

\- To niezbyt miłe – zauważył Miles.

\- Hej, nie mówiłem, że byłem w przeszłości dobrym gościem – wytłumaczył się. – Teraz to co innego.

\- Dlatego namawiasz Milesa do oszustwa? – spytał Peter. – Bo jesteś dobrym gościem?

\- Zaraz tam oszustwa – prychnął. – Superbohater powinien mieć jakieś przywileje, eh?

Wade trącił Milesa łokciem, a ten przytaknął entuzjastycznie.

\- Nie, superbohater powinien dawać przykład – poprawił ich Peter.

\- Nudziarz! – wykrzyczał w odpowiedzi najemnik. Peter czuł, jak powoli zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. 

\- Skończ jeść i zabierz się za pracę domową – polecił Milesowi. – Sprawdzę ją gdy skończysz, dopiero wtedy zaczniemy trening.

\- Wow, świetnie się wczuwasz w to całe bycie rodzicem – pochwalił Wade. – Nasze przyszłe dzieci będą cię nienawidzić.

\- To się jeszcze okaże – odparł pewny siebie. – Póki co zapisuję sobie jeden punkcik.

\- Niby za co?!

\- Miles się nie przeciwstawił mojemu poleceniu – zauważył zadowolony.

\- Um… Wiecie, że rodzicielstwo nie polega na rywalizacji? – spytał ich chłopak. – Tylko na tym, by dawać jak najlepszy przykład swojemu dziecku i dbać o jego dobro teraźniejsze i przyszłe?

Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie, analizując słowa młodego. Miał sporo racji.

\- To tylko jeden do zera, więc nie bądź taki pewny siebie – odezwał się nagle Deadpool i cały czar prysł.

\- Proszę cię. Zdobędę drugi punkt zanim zdążysz się zorientować, że przegrywasz – ostrzegł i obaj spiorunowali się wzrokiem, podczas gdy Miles westchnął i powrócił do jedzenia.

W czasie gdy młody jadł, Peter przejrzał jego zeszyty by wiedzieć na jakim etapie jest z nauką z każdego przedmiotu. To były proste tematy, w wieku Milesa odrabiał takie zadania w niecałą godzinę.

\- I co? – spytał go niespodziewanie Miles. – Proste, nie? Założę się, że zrobiłbyś to szybciej ode mnie.

\- Niezła próba, młody. – Wade pojawił się obok chłopaka i trzepnął go lekko w głowę. – Sam odrobisz te lekcje, więc zapomnij o wrabianie w to Petera.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą byłeś po mojej stronie! – przypomniał mu zaskoczony tą zmianą stron. Peter musiał przyznać, że też jest zaskoczony.

\- Zawsze jestem po stronie mojego męża – wyjaśnił i puścił Peterowi oczko. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że pozwolę naszemu synowi zaprzepaścić swoje wykształcenie, eh?

\- Nie jestem waszym synem – przypomniał standardowo i odebrał od Peter swoje zeszyty, z którymi odszedł do kanapy, gdzie rozsiadł się przy stoliku do kawy.

\- Szczerze? To tak myślałem – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Ale cieszę się, że jesteś równie odpowiedzialny, co ja.

\- I tak jestem tym fajniejszym rodzicem – zauważył.

\- Nie dopóki ja mam coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie – obiecał i wstał, mocno naruszając przestrzeń osobistą męża. – Pozmywam.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz – odparł i ucałował przelotnie Petera nim dołączył do Milesa.

Peter popatrzył na obu z uśmiechem i zajął się brudnymi naczyniami. Ich mała rywalizacja od początku nie była na serio – nie aż tak – ale miło było dostać potwierdzenie, że Wade traktuje wszystko tak samo poważnie jak on, tylko na swój własny, pokrętny sposób.

Ale i tak zamierzał wygrać tytuł najfajniejszego ojca.

Gdy skończył zmywać po obiedzie, zamiast dołączyć do Milesa i Wade’a, który zdawał się bardziej irytować tego pierwszego niż mu pomagać, Peter postanowił zająć się czymś pożytecznym. Chwycił porzuconą przez młodego maskę i zabrał ją do swojego biura, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

Wade wykonał kawał dobrej roboty, ale nie umieścił w masce tego, co mógł umieścić Peter. Zabrakło wszystkich gadżetów, które mieli w swoich maskach, a które mocno ułatwiały walkę czy infiltrację w niektórych sytuacjach. Raczej nie zamierzali uczyć młodego wszystkiego na raz, ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi zamontować mu termowizji, noktowizora i kamery.

Sięgnął do szuflady, w której trzymał masę części zapasowych dla siebie i Wade’a. Czasami ich gadżety były niszczone tak często, że żałował w ogóle ich montażu i rozważał zaprzestanie, ale zawsze wtedy sobie przypominał w jak wielu sytuacjach im one pomogły. Nie były idealne, miały swoje limity i nie zawsze były w ogóle potrzebne, ale kiedy już stawały się przydatne, to zawsze w najważniejszych momentach, od których zależało czyjeś życie.

Montaż specjalnych wizjerów nie trwał długo. Robił to już setki razy i mógłby go wykonać nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. I śpiąc. Po sprawdzeniu czy wszystko działa jak należy, wrócił do Milesa i Wade’a, nadal odrabiających wspólnie lekcje.

Peter przystanął kawałek od nich i po prostu obserwował, jak mąż przegląda zeszyt młodego, który był zajęty pisaniem czegoś.

\- Na pewno nie żartujesz z tym, że nie znasz francuskiego? – spytał z nadzieją najemnika.

\- Nope – odparł i obrócił zeszyt do góry nogami. – Oh! Teraz to faktycznie wygląda jak Idaho.

Miles przechylił się w stronę Deadpoola i spojrzał z nim w zeszyt.

\- To Wyoming.

\- Myślałem, że to jest Wyoming – powiedział zdezorientowany i wskazał palcem.

\- To Kolorado.

Wade znów obrócił zeszyt o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, przechylił głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na niego pod kątem, a potem chwycił za kartkę i odchylił ją nieco, zaglądając na drugą stronę.

\- Wyglądają tak samo – zauważył, a Miles westchnął.

\- Wiem – zgodził się załamany. – A nasza nauczycielka lubi nam robić quiz ze wszystkich pięćdziesięciu dwóch stanów.

\- Myślałem, że jest ich pięćdziesiąt jeden.

\- Widzisz! Dlatego jestem słaby z geografii.

Wade odłożył zeszyt i poklepał chłopaka po głowie.

\- No już, już – pocieszał go. – W Kanadzie wcale nie jest lepiej z tymi wszystkimi prowincjami. A wszystkich stanów też nie znam. Zawsze mam z nimi problem w krzyżówkach. Na przykład „Stan z pelikanem na fladze”. Skąd, do cholery, ja mam to wiedzieć?

\- Luizjana? – zgadywał młody. Peter miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, że dobrze trafił, ale nie chciał psuć tym dwóm rozmowy. Wade na pewno wiedział, że ich obserwuje, ale Miles był kompletnie nieświadomy.

\- Jest taki stan? – zdziwił się najemnik.

\- Chyba – odparł niepewnie.

\- Kiedyś pamiętałem wszystkie – wyznał. – Przez jakąś godzinę w okresie, kiedy załatwiałem sobie zieloną kartę.

Peter pamiętał ten straszny okres niedługo po ślubie. Godzinami siedział z Wadem, który próbował wykuć na pamięć wszystkie stany. Tak na wszelki wypadek. W pewnym momencie był pewien, że mąż tylko sobie z niego drwi, ale on naprawdę nie mógł tego spamiętać. Mózg Deadpoola jest w stanie zapamiętać dialogi ze wszystkich odcinków _Golden Girls_ , ale najwyraźniej pięćdziesiąt jeden nazw, to dla niego za wiele.

A najgorsze było to, że wcale mu się ta wiedza nie przydała, bo nikt w urzędzie imigracyjnym go o to nie pytał. Pytali za to o wspólne konto bankowe i wymagali badań, które musiał przeprowadzić Bruce, bo tylko jemu Wade pozwolił się dotknąć.

Dobrze, że mieli to za sobą, a Deadpool oficjalnie posiadał już obywatelstwo amerykańskie.

\- Czy Peter zna wszystkie stany?

\- Pff. Ten mały chwalipięta zna nawet wszystkie stolice, największe miasta i potrafi ci je wymienić alfabetycznie. – Wade wydął usta pod maskę, wyraźnie oburzony, ale nie trwało to długo i po chwili westchnął rozmarzony. – Jest taki mądry.

Peter uśmiechnął z rozczuleniem.

\- A zna może francuski? – podpytywał Miles nie tracąc nadziei. Biedak, pewnie łatwiej byłoby mu się uczyć hiszpańskiego, ale mogłoby to być trochę nie fair w stosunku do innych.

\- Prawdopodobnie wie jak jest „tak”, „nie” i umie liczyć do trzech. Jak to szło? Adin, iki, három?

Miles wyglądał jakby kwestionował w tej chwili całą swoją egzystencję.

\- To chyba nawet nie jest francuski – zauważył zmieszany.

\- Ta, prawdopodobnie koreański – przyznał Wade i wzruszył ramionami. – Trochę mi się myli z japońskim.   

\- Jak możesz w ogóle nie znać francuskiego? Jesteś z Kanady.

\- Nienawidzę Francuzów – odparł po prostu.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo są Francuzami? – wyjaśnił jakby tłumaczył coś oczywistego.

\- Czy to nie jest ksenofobia?

\- Oho, dzieciak nauczył się mądrego słowa i teraz szpanuje – zakpił najemnik.

\- Jestem czarnym pół Meksykaninem, słów „ksenofobia” i „rasizm” nauczyłem się szybciej niż „mama” i „tata” w dwóch językach.

\- Słuszna uwaga – przyznał Deadpool. – Sam nie wiem, jest coś takiego we Francuzach, co wywołuje u mnie takie… bleh.

\- Bleh? – powtórzył.

\- Bleh – potwierdził z powagą. – Lubię tylko trzy francuskie rzeczy. Pocałunek, croissanty i gilotynę.

\- Lubię croissanty.

-Fiu. Wiesz, byłbym bardzo przerażony, gdybyś powiedział tak o dwóch pozostałych opcjach. Mogę ci upiec kilka – zaproponował.

\- Mogę pomóc? – ucieszył się, zapewne z szansy na zostawienie lekcji.

\- Absolutnie nie – zabronił słusznie Wade, wstając samemu, podczas gdy młody ze zrezygnowaniem praktycznie położył się na podłodze. – Dokończ ten francuski, tylko to ci zostało.

\- W takim tempie uda mi się go skończyć za dwa lata – wymamrotał zgorzkniale pod nosem i zabrał się do pracy, nie zmieniając swojej pozycji. Wyglądał jak flak leżąc tak częściowo pod stolikiem i z głową opartą o kanapę.

Wade odwrócił się w stronę kuchni i wreszcie spojrzał na Petera, ani trochę nie będąc zaskoczonym jego obecnością.

\- O hej, Petey! – przywitał się. Miles od razu zareagował i zwrócił głowę w ich stronę. – Jak długo już tu stoisz i podsłuchujesz?

\- Tak jakbyś nie wiedział – odparł z uśmiechem i przysiadł na kanapie.

\- Wyczuł cię? – spytał z podziwem młody. – Ja cię nie wyczułem. 

\- Peter ma swój pajęczy zmysł, ja mam peterowy – pochwalił się najemnik udając się do kuchni. Naprawdę zamierzał piec croissanty. W sumie Peter nie miał nic przeciwko. Croissanty Wade’a były przepyszne, zwłaszcza te z czekoladą.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego – wypomniał mężowi.

\- Udowodnij.

Peter pokręcił głową i popatrzył na Milesa, który znów siedział z nosem w zeszycie i starał się pisać, co jakiś czas zaglądając do słownika francuskiego otwartego na telefonie.

\- Wiesz, mogę połączyć się z Friday, ona może ci pomóc z francuskim – zaproponował po chwili, widząc jak młody się męczy.

\- Oh, dzięki Bogu – odetchnął z ulgą chłopak. – Bo muszę napisać list do przyjaciela z Paryża, a nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobić, spędzę tutaj resztę życia i nigdy nie zaczniemy tego treningu.

\- Ten jeden raz możesz się wycwanić – zdecydował, a Miles rzucił mu się na szyję ucieszony. – Słyszałeś, Wade?! Potrafię łamać zasady i być tym fajnym rodzicem! Drugi punkt dla mnie!

\- Szlag by to! – odkrzyknął najemnik. – Za moje croissanty dostanę ze trzy punkty, takie będą zajebiste!

\- Jesteś najlepszy! – wyznał Miles odsuwając się. Uśmiechał się jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii.

\- Słyszałeś?! Jestem najlepszy! – pochwalił się znowu. Wade odpowiedział mu tylko warkotem. – Trzy punkty!

\- Cofam to, jesteś najgorszy – zmienił zdanie Miles, patrząc na niego z zażenowaniem.

\- Ha! Za takie frajerstwo odejmuje ci wszystkie punkty!

Peter prychnął i ze złością ściągnął rękawicę, rzucając ją młodemu.

\- Masz, skontaktuj się z Friday i poproś ją o pomoc – polecił mu. – Tylko upewnij się, że będziesz umiał poprawnie przeczytać ten list.

\- Się wie – obiecał i z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się rękawicy, usiłując ustalić, która część wyrzutni, to komunikator.

\- I daj mi swoją rękawice – poprosił Peter. Gdy Miles nie zareagował tylko popatrzył na niego pytająco, szybko wyjaśnił: - Zamontuję ci taki sam komunikator. Mam parę zapasowych tak jak wizjerów do maski.

\- Jakich wizjerów? – spytał, oddając prawą rękawicę.

\- Później, skończ te lekcje. Chyba chciałeś trenować, nie?

Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Miles szybko odkrył jak skontaktować się z Friday i w piętnaście minut zapisał list oraz nauczył się go czytać. 

\- Zachowam to w tajemnicy przed panem Starkiem – obiecało IA, gdy młody się z nią pożegnał.

\- Czas na trening! – oznajmił głośno Miles, rzucając zeszyt do francuskiego byle gdzie. – Trening, trening, trening.

Z każdą chwilą ten dzieciak był coraz bardziej uroczy.

Wade wstawiał właśnie croissanty do piekarnika, gdy Miles i Peter przenieśli się do siłowni. Młody nie potrafił ustać w miejscu, wszystko było dla niego nowe i ekscytujące. Aż się robiło Peterowi żal na myśl, że zaraz zepsuje mu zabawę. I to kilka razy.

\- Okej, to od czego zaczynamy? – spytał zniecierpliwiony. – Kung fu? Krav maga? Ju Jitsu?

\- Rozgrzewka – odpowiedział Peter, a Wade mu przytaknął.

\- Rozgrzewka? – powtórzył rozczarowany. – Jesteście najmniej fajnymi osobami ever. Nie powinniśmy robić czegoś bardziej superbohaterskiego? 

\- Myślisz, że superbohaterzy się nie rozgrzewają? – zapytał rozbawiony. – Myślisz, że po co nam ta siłownia jak nie po to, by zawsze trzymać formę?

\- Ale przed walką chyba się nie rozgrzewacie – zauważył.

\- Bo rozgrzewamy się przed treningiem, który pomaga nam być cały czas być w gotowości do walki. Oczywiście nasze ciała wolno tracą energię, a Wade na przykład nie ma zakwasów i mógłby biec wiecznie, gdyby ciągle dostarczać mu potrzebne kalorie i umiał biegać we śnie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie umiem? – przerwał mu najemnik.

\- Ale nasza zwiększona wytrzymałość nie oznacza, że nie możemy stracić formy czy nabawić się kontuzji, zwłaszcza przy takim wysiłku, jakiego doświadczamy na co dzień – mówił dalej Peter. – Dlatego tak ważne są regularne ćwiczenia. Huśtanie to też dobry trening dla mięśni, ale lepiej jednak poćwiczyć czasem normalnie. Każdy w Avengers tak robi. Myślę, że tobie wystarczą szkolne zajęcia do utrzymania formy.

\- Szkoła zaraz się kończy – przypomniał im.

\- Świetnie! – ucieszył się Deadpool. – Zabierzemy cię kiedyś na jogging z samego rana!

\- Świetnie – powtórzył słowa najemnika, ale mniej entuzjastycznie. – To od czego zaczynamy, trenerze?

Zaserwowali młodemu najprostszą rozgrzewkę. Wyraźnie go ona nie cieszyła, ale przynajmniej się nie sprzeciwiał i wykonywał każde ćwiczenie bez marudzenia. No chyba że okazjonalne prychnięcia uznać za marudzenie.

Po zrobieniu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu pompek, Miles był w końcu gotowy na trening i znów wrócił mu entuzjazm. Bardzo szybko stanął na nogi  i tylko trochę zmęczony czekał na dalsze instrukcje.

\- To co? Teraz w końcu sztuki walki?

\- Sztuki walki? – prychnął Wade. – Chcę najpierw zobaczyć, czy potrafisz bić prosto. To tak jakby ważne.

\- Z moją siłą to chyba nie ma znaczenia – zauważył. – I bić prosto, serio? Co w tym trudnego?

\- Okej, twardzielu. – Deadpool zeskoczył z drążka do podciągania, na którym siedzieli i podszedł do chłopaka, zatrzymując się kawałek przed nim. – Uderz mnie, pokaż, co potrafisz.

\- Na pewno? Nie chcę cię połamać – zmartwił się Miles i popatrzył niezdecydowany na Petera, który przytaknął. – Okej.

Miles wziął zamach i szybko wymierzył jeden cios, który Wade zablokował ręką, łapiąc młodego za nadgarstek. Chłopak był wyraźnie zaskoczony, że atak został zatrzymany, z pewnością włożył w niego dużo siły, ale w limicie Deadpoola.

\- Za bardzo w lewo – skomentował najemnik puszczając go.

\- Trafiłbym cię mimo to! – zauważył oburzony.

\- Bo się nie ruszałem – wyjaśnił nachylając się w stronę Milesa. – W prawdziwej walce przeciwnik nie będzie stał i czekał na uderzenie. Jeszcze raz, tym razem celniej.

Druga próba poszła lepiej, Miles uderzył prościej i chyba nawet silniej, ale Wade go przechytrzył i odsunął się o włos. Siła ciosu rzuciła młodym do przodu i stracił równowagę, co najemnik skrzętnie wykorzystał. Znów złapał dzieciaka za nadgarstek i z łatwością zakręcił się z nim i rzucił w bok.

Miles wylądował na ścianie zaskoczony. Otrząsnął się po tej małej karuzeli i popatrzył na dumnego z siebie Wade’a.

\- Okej, chyba faktycznie potrzebuję treningu – zgodził się z nimi i zeskoczył na podłogę. – Nie sądziłem, że zwykłe bicie się jest takie skomplikowane.

\- Wymieniłeś parę sztuk walki, a nie wiedziałeś, że to nic prostego? – zdziwił się Peter. – Ja sam mam opracowany własny styl walki, który wykorzystuje nasze moce do maksimum. Wade też ma… Coś.

\- Nazwałem mój styl walki Tańcem Popierdolonego Berserka – pochwalił się. – Zgadnij, na czyją cześć ta nazwa.

\- Twoją? – odparł Miles.

\- Cholera, dobry jest.

\- Największą zaletą tego stylu jest to, że nikt nie wie na czym polega, nawet sam Wade – wyjaśnił Peter. – Tak czy siak, jeśli ktoś ma cię nauczyć absolutnych podstaw, to ten pan tutaj.

Peter wskazał na Wade’a, który obejrzał się w bok.

\- Petey, tu nikogo nie ma – zauważył nim walnął się w głowę. – Oh, chodzi o mnie!

\- Wade nauczył mnie wszystkiego co wiem jeszcze zanim zostałem superbohaterem – chwalił dalej męża. – Gdy już opanujesz podstawy podstaw, przejmę cię i nauczę paru ruchów w moim stylu walki.

\- Okej – zgodził się Miles i popatrzył z respektem na Deadpoola. – Możemy zaczynać.

\- To ja mówię, kiedy możemy zaczynać! – wydarł się najemnik, a młody aż zamarł ze strachu. – Wybacz, wczuwam się w rolę surowego, aczkolwiek genialnego trenera z mroczną przeszłością. Możemy zaczynać.

Peter zostawił ich na chwilę i poszedł po wyrzutnie młodego oraz narzędzia i zapasowy komunikator, by go zamontować w międzyczasie nim przyjdzie jego kolej na trenowanie. Do góry nogami najlepiej mu się myślało, więc zawisł na drążku do podciągania i zajął się pracą, jednym uchem słuchając wskazówek męża.

\- Najważniejsze w walce, żołnierzu, jest umiejętność wyszukiwania słabych punktów – mówił żołnierskim tonem Wade, chodząc w tę i we w tę przed stojącym na baczność Milesem. Peter zastanawiał się, skąd najemnik wziął tę oficerską czapkę i fajkę. Czapka pewnie należała do Steve’a, ale fajka… - Głowa, splot słoneczny i jaja. To działa na każdego. Może nie Colossusa. I nie polecam kopać też w jaja Hulka. Nie pożyjesz dość długo, by zdążyć tego pożałować.

\- Próbowałeś kiedyś? – zainteresował się Miles.

\- Kiedyś, ale to było dawno i nieprawda – odparł. Peter rzucił okiem na męża i zauważył, że nie wspomina tamtej chwili zbyt dobrze. – Tak czy siak, te trzy punkty działają w równym stopniu na ludzi jak i większość nadludzi i mutantów.

\- Powinienem notować.

\- Uznaj to za trening mózgu – poradził mu Wade.

\- Możemy przejść do praktyki? – poprosił znudzony Miles. – Tak się szybciej nauczę.

Wade wypluł fajkę z ust i zdjął czapkę.

\- Dobra, mnie tez nudzi to gadanie, a z fajką ciężko się mówi – wyznał. – A czapkę chyba ostatni raz prano w czterdziestym piątym. Wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł zabierać ją z wystawy o Kapitanie Ameryce.

Peter poczuł, jak coś wylądowało mu na stopie. Zdziwiony popatrzył w górę i zobaczył zwisającą mu z palców czapkę. Zrzucił ją i popatrzył z pretensją na męża, ale ten był już zajęty ustawianiem Milesa przed workiem treningowym.

Zaczął się wreszcie tak wymarzony przez dzieciaka trening. Na pewno nie wyglądał tak, jakby tego chciał, zwłaszcza że dopiero trenowali tak naprawdę podstawy. Wade pokazywał mu jak prawidłowo uderzać, jak utrzymać właściwą postawę, gardę i jak wykorzystać ciężar ciała, by lepiej uderzać. To był bardzo monotonny trening polegający na wielu korektach. Deadpool co chwilę inaczej rozstawiał młodemu nogi czy ustawiał jego ręce w górze.

O dziwo jednak Miles nie narzekał. Słuchał w skupieniu, a okazjonalne uderzanie w worek sprawiało mu frajdę. Ktoś niezaznajomiony z tematem nie zauważyłby zmian, ale Peter od razu je wychwycił, gdy po drobnej przerwie znów spojrzał na dzieciaka. Stał pewniej, lepiej zapierał się stopami przy uderzeniach, które też były bardziej precyzyjne.

Wade stał centralnie za Milesem i pokazywał mu wszystko, co musi wiedzieć. Łapał go za nadgarstek i odciągał rękę w tył, by poprawnie brał zamach, prostował go gdy za bardzo się kulił, a młody poddawał mu się jak glina w rękach sprawnego garncarza. Naprawdę chciał się tego uczyć i nie okazywał zniecierpliwienia. Peter był z niego dumny. A jeszcze bardziej dumny był z profesjonalnego podejścia męża.

Jasne, Deadpool rzucał co chwilę żartami, ale każda informacja na temat walki była wypowiadana z powagą i jak na nauczyciela przystało.

Już dawno skończył montować komunikator, ale mimo to nie przerwał treningu i z przyjemnością go obserwował. Wade i Miles przeszli do kolejnej lekcji, tym razem obrony. Młody atakował Deadpoola powoli, by ten mógł mu zademonstrować różne bloki. Potem zamienili się rolami.

Z początku ślimaczym tempem, ale z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej, Wade wyprowadzał ataki, jakich można się spodziewać po zwykłym człowieku. Miles blokował każdy bez żadnego problemu, nie ważne czy w jego stronę był wymierzony kopniak czy cios pięścią. To był dobry trening nie tylko dla ciała, ale i zmysłu. Z lepszą znajomością sztuk walki, zmysł będzie gotowy na więcej ataków i będzie mógł lepiej na nie reagować, czy to za sprawą Milesa czy sam z siebie.

Ale Wade nie byłby Wadem, gdyby nie zrobił czegoś dupkowatego, ale i zarazem pouczającego. Miles wpadł w rutynę, dał się nabrać jak kiedyś Peter na sekwencję ataków i nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy Deadpool kompletnie nieprzewidywalnie dla dzieciaka wymierzył inny cios niż przez ostatnie trzy minuty.

Miles uchylił się zapewne dzięki zmysłowi, ale wypadł z rytmu i ani się obejrzał, a już leżał na ziemi.

\- Za wolno – zakpił najemnik i wyciągnął rękę, pomagając chłopakowi wstać.

\- Zmieniłeś kolejność ataków! – oskarżył go od razu.

\- Tak, tak jak zrobi to każdy inny przeciwnik – zauważył i rozpoczął kolejną serię, w innej kolejności. Miles potrzebował chwili, by ją załapać i się do niej dostosować. – Orientuj się!

Powtórka z rozrywki. Kolejny atak spoza schematu i kolejna gleba. Miles warknął sfrustrowany i szybko podniósł się na nogi, przyjmując pozycję obronną, której nauczył go Wade.

\- Dawaj – zachęcił go pewny siebie.

\- Podoba mi się twoje podejście – pochwalił Deadpool i znów zaatakował.

Miles spodziewał się pewnie następnej serii znanych mu ciosów, ale dostał zupełnie coś innego. Wylądował na ziemi jeszcze szybciej nie poprzednio.

\- Raju, ale to jest fajne – zaśmiał się Wade, znów pomagając młodemu wstać.

\- Ochrony przed takimi atakami mnie nie uczyłeś – zauważył Miles.

\- I znowu, prawdziwa walka rządzi się innymi prawami – wyjaśnił mu i wyciągnął jedną z katan. Miles popatrzył na ostrze przerażony i bardzo głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy najemnik ucałował miecz, nim ustawił się nim w pozycji bojowej. – Lepiej żebyś poznał najgorsze zagrywki tutaj niż na ulicy, gdy jeden taki błąd jak te przed chwilą i nie żyjesz. Zwłaszcza gdybyś starł się ze mną.

\- Czy ta katana jest aby bezpieczna? – spytał zmartwiony.

\- Jest prawdziwa – zapewnił i przejechał ostrzem po swojej brodzie. Ledwo jej dotknął, ale miecz i tak zostawił po sobie nacięcie, które w mgnieniu oka zniknęło. – Więc może ci zrobić krzywdę, ale wierzę w twój refleks.

\- To chyba wierzysz w niego bardziej niż ja – przyznał zestresowany.

Wade wzruszył ramionami i bez ostrzeżenia ruszył do ataku. Miles pisnął jak małe dziecko i uskoczył przed ciosem, który mógłby go pozbawić ramienia.

\- To nie fair! – krzyknął uskakując przed atakami. – Jak mam zablokować cios kataną?!

\- Myśl! – poradził mu Deadpool. Ostrze o włos minęło ucho Milesa, który przerażony wskoczył na Petera i przylgnął do jego pleców. – Teraz ty nie grasz fair.

\- Staram się przeżyć! – wyjaśnił cały roztrzęsiony. Nie spuszczał Wade’a z oczu nawet na chwilę, choć najemnik już zaczął go okrążać. – Bo ucieknę na sufit!

\- Śmiało, rzucę tym mieczem jak Nocny Król dzidą – ostrzegł dzieciaka. – Kochanie, przesuń się nieco w lewo.

\- Nie, nie rób tego!

Peter spełnił prośbę męża i nawet nie drgnął, gdy katana bez ranienia czy rozdzierania kostiumu drasnęła go w plecy, z których Miles pospiesznie zeskoczył i uciekł na sufit.

\- Złaź na dół, młody! – zawołał Deadpool, opierając miecz o ramię. – Dobrze robisz uciekając, ale możesz mi też odebrać po prostu broń. Nie musisz w takich sytuacjach zawsze uciekać.

\- Zejdę, ale masz mnie od razu nie atakować – odparł i ostrożnie zeskoczył na dół. Nie zdążył jeszcze wylądować, a już był atakowany. – Miałeś nie atakować!

\- Nic nie obiecywałem! – odparł i zaśmiał się uradowany. Świetnie się bawił. – Zresztą, lekcja numer dwa, przeciwnik zawsze kłamie. Chyba że to yakuza, ci zazwyczaj są honorowi.

Miles wyraźnie znowu zapomniał o tym, co kazał mu zrobić Deadpool, bo tylko uskakiwał przed kolejnymi atakami. Gdyby miał sieci, pewnie już dawno by ich użył, ale Wade chciał go nauczyć walczyć bez nich. Użycia sieci nauczy go Peter, któremu w całym tym przedstawieniu zaczynało brakować popcornu. 

W końcu gdy młody omal nie stracił głowy, wreszcie postanowił nią ruszyć. Po tym jak ukucnął podczas uniku, wykorzystał moment, kiedy Wade jeszcze nie wrócił do pozycji wyjściowej przy ataku i wymierzył własny, którego się wcześniej nauczył.

Deadpool zgiął się w pół, gdy dostał w splot słoneczny. Szybko doszedł do siebie, szybciej niż jakikolwiek człowiek, ale zanim to się stało, Miles wyrwał mu katanę z ręki i teraz stał przed nim, trzymając broń przed sobą.

\- Oh, chcesz walczyć na katany? – zapytał podekscytowany.

\- Nie – odpowiedział szybko i z paniką w głosie. Chyba żałował swojej decyzji.  

\- Okej, możemy walczyć na katany – zgodził się Deadpool i wyciągnął drugi miecz, który też ucałował. – Nie zawiedź mnie, Bea.

Peter musiał pochwalić Milesa, nawet udało mu się zablokować pierwszy atak, ale na tym skończyło się jego szczęście. Wade z katanami był potworem praktycznie nie do przejścia, kochał je nawet bardziej niż pistolety. Następny atak skutecznie rozbroił młodego, Arthur wpadła nawet z powrotem w ręce najemnika. Jedno z ostrzy przyłożył chłopakowi na wysokości serca, a drugie na gardle.

\- Nie że cię nie nauczę nimi walczyć jeśli będziesz chciał, ale od razu możesz sobie wybić z głowy pokonanie mnie katanami – poradził mu. – Nie ta liga, młody.

\- Ta, zauważyłem – wydyszał. Gdy Peter zerknął na jego nogi, zauważył, że się trzęsą.

Wade niespodziewanie schował katany do pochew i wszystko wróciło do początku. Miles bronił się przed kolejnymi atakami, zmianami tempa czy nowymi ciosami, coraz rzadziej dając się wybijać z rytmu, aż w końcu po kolejnym niespodziewanym ciosie nie dał się wywrócić na podłogę.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił Deadpool. – Jeszcze raz? Żeby mieć pewność, że to nie fart.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Był cały zdyszany i spocony, ale oczy aż mu iskrzyły życiem.

Okazało się, że tamta próba nie była fartem. Młodemu szło naprawdę dobrze, choć trzeba było brać poprawkę na to, że to ciągle był poziom tylko ludzkiego przeciwnika. Gdyby najemnik się nie wstrzymywał, mogłoby być różnie.

Przyjemnie się to obserwowało, ale Peter miał powoli dość roli obserwatora. Nic dziwnego, że Wade’a tak dotknął trening w hangarze, to nie było nic miłego nie brać czynnego udziału w treningu. Dlatego gdy Miles najmniej się tego spodziewał, Peter wystrzelił sieć w stronę jego nóg.

Deadpool musiał wyczuć jego zamiary, bo celowo stanął w większym rozkroku. Pajęczyna trafiła młodego w nogę i wystarczyło już tylko jedno pociągniecie, by leżał na ziemi. Zadowolony Peter doskoczył do męża i wylądował na jego barkach, z góry patrząc na powalonego Milesa.

\- To oszustwo – stwierdził z podłogi. – Dwóch na jednego? Nie dam wam obu rady.

\- Oh, czyli tylko jednemu z nas już tak? – spytał Peter zeskakując na podłogę. – Tak jak przed chwilą Deadpoolowi?

\- Mogłem korzystać tylko z jego technik, żeby je wyćwiczyć – poskarżył się. – Tak go nie zaskoczę. Jakbym mógł walczyć jeden na jeden bez żadnych zasad i ograniczeń, to pokonałbym was obu bez problemu. To znaczy, jestem szybszy i zwinniejszy. Mogę to zaraz udowodnić.

\- Stawiam dychę na Spidermana – powiedział Wade.

\- Nie będziemy się bić – odparł Peter. – Wade nauczył cię już czego trzeba, teraz moja kolej. Zakładaj wyrzutnie, bo ta technika walki mocno na nich bazuje.

Teraz nadeszła jego pora, by się nieco popisać. Przez lata doskonalił swoją technikę walki mocno bazującą na capoieirze i w końcu mógł się kimś z nią podzielić. Tak jak wcześniej Wade, tak i teraz on zaczął od poprawnej postawy.  Czy raczej kilku postaw wyglądających jak łamańce kręgosłupa niż coś, od czego można zaczynać walkę, ale skoro byli tak zbudowani, to czemu z tego nie skorzystać?

\- Najważniejsze w tym stylu walki są nogi – wyjaśniał po kolei Milesowi, który razem z nim praktycznie przylgnął do podłogi na płask. – Są silniejsze niż ręce, wyrzucą cię w górę czy do przodu na bardzo duże odległości, a co najważniejsze kopią naprawdę mocno.

Miles przytakiwał i powtarzał każdy ruch, jaki wykonywał Peter, pokazując mu tym samym jak elastyczne są ich kończyny i pod jakim kątem mogą się zginać. Chociażby stawy w biodrach miały większy zakres ruchów, bez tego nie wytrzymywaliby zbyt długo w takiej pozycji, w jakiej byli teraz, a już na pewno nie mogliby się swobodnie poruszać czy skakać jak żaby.

\- Drugą najważniejszą rzeczą są sieci – mówił dalej. – Wydłużają skok, przyciągają do przeciwnika albo przeciwnika do ciebie i krępują. Używając sieci zwykle masz zajęte ręce, dlatego tak wielki nacisk w walce kładę na nogi. Huśtając się mogę nimi walczyć równie skutecznie, co rękoma i… Wade, ślinisz się.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę męża, który zwisał z drążka jak wcześniej on i z zachwytem wpatrywał się tylko w jeden punkt.

\- Przepraszam – odparł i otarł usta. – Myślałem, że to gluty z nosa.

Peter przewrócił oczami i kontynuował teorię, nim przeszli do praktyki. Miles znów uważnie słuchał i dawał sobą ustawiać. Peter zaczął od demonstrowania kopniaków, bo wszystkie ciosy pięścią były w zasadzie kopią ciosów Wade’a.

Pokazał Milesowi jak skutecznie kopać z poziomu podłogi, potem stojąc prosto, z wyskoku i w końcu korzystając z sieci, czy to podczas lotu czy po prostu podciągając się na pewna wysokość. Chłopak był naprawdę pojętnym uczniem. Trochę mu zajmowało dojście do jako takiej wprawy, ale nie trzeba mu było powtarzać wszystkiego po sto razy, łapał od razu, potrzebował tylko trochę praktyki.

Po niecałej godzinie, Miles całkiem szybko opanował podstawowe ataki i ich kombinacje. Wykonywał je wolniej i z mniejszą wprawą, ale na ludzi w zupełności wystarczy. Peter przyglądał się temu z dumą. Nie tylko skutecznie nauczył czegoś drugą osobę, tym czymś była jego własna, oryginalna technika walki. Cokolwiek się teraz z nim stanie, pozostawi po sobie coś więcej niż tylko kilka prac naukowych.

\- Dobra, młody, czas na przetestowanie twoich nowych umiejętności w walce – postanowił Peter klaskając w dłonie.

Miles przestał trenować i stanął na nogi, które musiały go pewnie niesłychanie boleć po takim wysiłku.

\- Czuję się jak po lekcjach breakdance’u – wyznał dysząc i poklepał się po udach. – Nie czuję nóg.

\- A bez rozgrzewki byłoby tylko gorzej. Dobra, jeden na jeden. Zobaczymy, kto jest najlepszym człowiekiem pająkiem.

Peter przykucnął w ulubionej pozycji i poczekał, aż Miles też będzie gotowy do walki. 

\- Oczywiście, że ja – odparł pewny siebie i stanął naprzeciw Petera, ale w zupełnie innej pozycji, niż go uczył. Czy to była próba przechytrzenia go?

\- Gotowi?! – zaanonsował Wade, unosząc pistolet w górę. – Runda pierwsza, walczcie!

Dessert Eagel wystrzelił z głośnym hukiem, a na podłogę i głowę najemnika posypały się kawałki szkła.

\- Jezu, Wade, nie w lampę! – upomniał go Peter, nim musiał uskoczyć przed atakiem Milesa. – No, no, nauczyłeś się paru sztuczek.

\- Chcę wygrać, chwytam się wszystkiego, co mi to umożliwi – powiedział i wyskoczył w górę, od razu przyciągając się na sieci blisko Petera.

Spodziewał się kopniaka, ale Miles próbował go trafić pięścią. Wymierzył własny cios i zaczęła się walka na poważnie. Peter nie miał problemu z unikaniem dużo wolniejszych ataków młodego. Na pewno były celne, Wade o to zadbał, ale za mało było w nich wprawy, a za dużo wahania. Miles się hamował, widać to było wyraźnie. Nie zwrócił mu z tego powodu uwagi, mimo wszystko nie mieli się podczas tego treningu pozabijać, a w prawdziwych walkach na pewno Miles nie będzie się wahał.

Peter też się hamował, nawet tego nie krył, bo parę razy już mógł wyeliminować Milesa z walki, ale nie o to przecież chodziło, a o wyrobienie w sobie pewnych nawyków i dojście do wprawy w atakach. Żeby jeszcze młody częściej używał nóg, jak go uczył. 

Robił to oczywiście, ale nie tak często jak Peter, który rąk używał w zasadzie tylko do sieci, których było coraz więcej zwisających z sufitu. Czasami nawet nie musiał wypuszczać nowej, wystarczyło wskoczyć na jedną z już zawieszonych.

Miles też tak robił, próbował nawet wykorzystać je do unieruchomienia Petera, ale był na to przygotowany i to sam chłopak prawie się zaplątał.

Jedno trzeba było młodemu przyznać, był naprawdę szybki. I mocno uderzał, gdy już w coś trafiał. Oczywiście Peter nadal był silniejszy i szybszy od niego, ale chłopak miał potencjał na bycie naprawdę silnym. O ile skończy się popisywać.

Peter jeszcze ani razu nie oberwał, no chyba że celowo blokował cios, by nauczyć czegoś chłopaka. Ten od razu to podłapywał, jak wszystkie inne ruchy i natychmiast chciał je powtarzać, często bez ładu i składu, przez co stawał się podatny na ataki. Zwłaszcza gdy wprowadzał jakieś własne, nieprzetestowane wcześniej ciosy i dziwne kombinacje, które nie miały dla Petera sensu, ale na pewno były łatwe do zablokowania przez nieporadność dzieciaka.

Peter nie rozumiał tej taktyki. Młody praktycznie nie korzystał z jego wcześniejszych lekcji, tylko tworzył z uparciem maniaka coś własnego, co nie miało szans powodzenia. Nie tylko Peter miał przewagę w doświadczeniu, ale po prostu siły, a mimo to Miles chciał ciągle używał słabszych pięści i okazjonalnie sieci, a nóg używał tylko do przemieszczania się.

Nie przeczył, coś mu tam czasami wyszło, ale widać było, że nie wie za bardzo co robi i improwizuje cały czas, a każdy kolejny nietrafiony atak coraz bardziej go frustruje. Czas się zlitować, bo będą tak walczyć do jutra.

Pozwolił młodemu na doskok i gdy wylądował tuż przed nim, gotowy do uderzania pięścią, Peter podciął go i błyskawicznie przyczepił sieć do jego nogi, jednocześnie wyskakując w górę aż do sufitu. Zaskoczony Miles zadyndał do góry nogami tuż nad podłogą. Zanim zorientował się, że jego noga jest unieruchomiona, dwa lepkie pociski sieci trafiły go w dłonie i nie pozwoliły mu nic z tym zrobić.

Miles spojrzał na niego w szoku i spróbował jeszcze użyć drugiej nogi, ale Peter wiedział, że tego spróbuje. Chłopak nie zdążył kiwnąć palcem, a druga noga też została unieruchomiona i napięta tak mocno, że nie mógł jej nawet zgiąć w kolanie i użyć pajęczej siły, by się oswobodzić.

Zadowolony z siebie Peter zeskoczył na ziemię i przykucnął przy pokonanym chłopaku.

\- Jak to tam mówiłeś? – zapytał nadstawiając ucha. Miles prychnął. – Przepraszam, co? Pokonam cię bez problemu, Peter? Jestem szybszy, Peter? Tak chyba mówiłeś, nie?

\- Ugh, dobra, wygrałeś – poddał się zrezygnowany, usiłując wyrwać dłonie z lepkiej pułapki. – Jesteś lepszy ode mnie.

Peter zaśmiał się i wskoczył na jedną z sieci trzymającą nogę Milesa w górze. Jedno skinienie palcem wystarczyło, by Wade rzucił mu swoją katanę, którą przeciął pajęczynę. Chłopak na szczęście nie przyrżnął twarzą w podłogę i teraz gdy mógł się zaprzeć nogami wyrwał dłonie z sieci, odrzucając ją na bok.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie masz ze mną szans – powiedział mu Peter, zwisając do góry nogami z sieci.

\- Może teraz – mruknął Miles, zawstydzony porażką i niechętny do pogodzenia się z nią. – Ale założę się, że Deadpoola bym pokonał!

Peter i Miles spojrzeli w tę samą stronę, gdy Wade ryknął nagle śmiechem i spadł z drążka do podciągania. Miles urażony tą reakcją natychmiast do niego podszedł, wypychając pierś do przodu i prostując się jak tylko mógł. Chyba chciał tym sprowokować najemnika do walki, ale ten tylko tarzał się po podłodze i dalej śmiał.

Dwie minuty, tyle potrzebował na uspokojenie się i stanięcie na nogi obok Milesa, który czerwienił się ze złości. Jego postura oklapła nieco, gdy Wade bez problemu go przewyższył. Dzieciak wyglądał przy nim jak wiewiórka przy dobermanie.

\- Ty chcesz pokonać mnie? – zapytał Deadpool, dalej się podśmiechując i ścierając łzy z oczu.

\- Czemu to takie zabawne? – oburzył się Miles, a Wade parsknął. – Może i moje moce nie są jeszcze rozwinięte, ale na pewno jestem silniejszy od ciebie. Jestem też szybszy i sprawniejszy.

\- Okej, przekonajmy się – zgodził się najemnik i przeszedł bardziej na środek siłowni Miles szybko do niego dołączył. – Nie hamuj się, eh?

\- Nie mam zamiaru – obiecał chłopak i skoczył na niego bez ostrzeżenia. Przynajmniej tak się pewnie Milesowi wydawało, bo Wade bez problemu uniknął jego natarcia i odskoczył w tył, a potem w bok, gdy chłopak od razu wyprowadził kolejny atak.

Peter obserwował walkę z góry, pilnując by Wade’a nie poniosło i nie zrobił przypadkiem dzieciakowi krzywdy, ale póki co tylko unikał ataków i go irytował, na przykład ziewając czy nucąc jakby wcale się nie koncentrował na tym co robi.

Jego strategia działała, Miles był praktycznie rozjuszony i nie działał bez żadnego planu. Ale Deadpool już tak. Peter przypomniał sobie pierwsze treningi z najemnikiem. Skupienie i obserwacja przeciwnika zawsze powinny być priorytetem. Miles o tym zapomniał, bo chciał udowodnić, że jest lepszy, ale tak jak poległ z Peterem, tak i z Wadem polegnie. Czuł to.

Deadpool wreszcie przestał uciekać i stanął w miejscu, wciąż unikając ciosów pięściami i nogami, jakie wyprowadzał z zabójczą prędkością Miles przy pomocy sieci. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony tym, że jeszcze nie trafił najemnika.

Chłopak zaczął się męczyć, a jego ruchy zrobiły się ociężałe. Nic dziwnego, trenowali już trochę. Peter wiedział, że młody zaraz się wycofa i zmieni strategię, ale w tym samym momencie Wade wystawił przed siebie rękę i złapał pięść chłopaka.

Miles nie panował jeszcze nad poziomem używanej siły, więc trzask pękającej kości nie był zaskoczeniem. Na szczęście to nie był zwykły przestępca, więc ani Peter nie interweniował ani  sam Miles się nie wycofał, bo wiedział, że nic wielkiego się nie stało.

Pomimo zmiażdżonych kości dłoni, Deadpool utrzymał pieść chłopaka, przesuwając się nieznacznie po podłodze wraz z impetem, jaki młody włożył w uderzenie. Na twarzy Milesa pojawiła się satysfakcja, a najemnik błyskawicznie wykorzystał tę słabość. Zacisnął mocno palce na jego pięści i pociągnął do siebie. Miles zachwiał się tylko nieznacznie, ale to wystarczyło.

Wade podciął dzieciaka, a ten dalej próbując nie upaść po pociągnięciu nie potrafił już utrzymać równowagi i padł, a Deadpool znalazł się nad nim błyskawicznie, wbijając skrzyżowane miecze tuż obok jego głowy. Miles pisnął, gdy ostrza zetknęły się z jego szyją, nacinając naskórek z chirurgiczną precyzją. 

\- Boom, nie żyjesz – powiedział mu Wade i równie szybko jak przed chwilą zaatakował, tak równie szybko się oddalił, wracając na swoje miejsce. – Widziałeś to, Petey? Niezły jestem, eh?

Peter zaklaskał.

\- Gratuluję, pokonałeś trzynastolatka – pochwalił go sarkastycznie.

\- Powiedział facet, który też się wcześniej cieszył z podobnego wyczynu – odparł najemnik i powrócił do zwisania z drążka jak nietoperz.

\- Nienawidzę was obu – mruknął Miles podnosząc się z podłogi. Peter wylądował zaraz obok niego.

\- Eh, nie przejmuj się – poradził szczerze. – Uczysz się walczyć dopiero pierwszy dzień, to jasne, że nas nie pokonasz. Teraz, kiedyś pewnie tak.

\- Dzięki – odparł młody, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

\- Ale póki to nastąpi… Przegrałeś! Przegrałeś z nami, ha! – Peter doskoczył do drążka, na którym był Wade i zbił z mężem żółwika.

Miles jęknął sfrustrowany i cisnął w nich butelką z wodą, której zamierzał się napić. Peter złapał ją nim zdążyła narobić szkód i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, chcąc mu dać znać, że to tylko zwykłe przekomarzanie się i że nie mają nic złego na myśli. Musiało podziałać, bo młody odwzajemnił uśmiech i wziął drugą butelkę, pijąc spokojnie i zbierając siły na dalszą część treningu.

\- Wiesz – zaczął Peter. Zwisał do góry nogami jak mąż, który huśtał się nieznacznie w przód i w tył – myślę, że miałbyś większe szanse, gdybyś nie kombinował. I tak byś przegrał, bo znamy swoje style walki na wylot, w końcu są nasze, ale na pewno osiągnąłbyś więcej.

\- W tym sęk, chciałem was zaskoczyć swoim własnym stylem, żeby was pokonać – wyjaśnił Miles i nieśmiało dołączył do nich na drążku, na którym wciąż było dość miejsca. Musieli wyglądać absurdalnie, ale było im tak wygodnie. – Poza tym, nie obraź się, ale bardziej mi odpowiada styl walki Wade’a.

\- Ha! – zakrzyknął radośnie najemnik i wyciągnął tablet z rysikiem. Peter zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na to, co było na ekranie. Biała strona przedzielona czarną linią, po jednej stronie jego imię, po drugiej najemnika. Pod swoim imieniem Wade nakreślił czarną kreskę. – Dopisuję sobie jeden punkcik w wyścigu o miłość Milesa.

\- Nie kocham was – poinformował młody, ale Peter był zbyt zaskoczony, by odpowiedzieć.

\- I – dodał szybko Deadpool. – Dopisuję też sobie jeden punkcik za croissanty, które są już gotowe do jedzenia.

\- Ekstra – ucieszył się Miles.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – zdziwił się Peter. – Prowadzisz oficjalną, zapisywaną punktację?!

\- Żebyś nie oszukiwał.

\- Tak czy inaczej – wtrącił się znowu chłopak – lubię też trochę twoją technikę, Peter.

Wade zawarczał, gdy uśmiechnął się do niego z satysfakcją. Bardzo niechętnie, Deadpool zmazał sobie pół kreski i dopisał pół po stronie Petera.

\- Nadal prowadzę – wymamrotał.

\- Nie na długo.

\- Czy ktoś mnie tu słucha? – zapytał Miles, podnosząc nieznacznie głos. Peter westchnął i przytaknął, a zaraz za nim Wade, by młody mógł dalej mówić. – Podoba mi się brutalność ataków Wade’a i twoje sieci. Myślę, że mogę to połączyć. Na razie kiepsko mi idzie, ale wyobraźcie sobie. Sieci Spidermana i brutalność Deadpoola? To idealne połączenie! Stworzę nowy styl walki jak Bruce Lee!

Ah, więc to próbował robić cały ten czas, dlatego atakował pięściami, nie rezygnując jednak z sieci. Sprytne. Nieporadne – jeszcze – ale sprytne.

\- To się może udać – przyznał Wade, a Peter musiał się z nim zgodzić. Ataki najemnika należały do tych silnych niezależnie od tego ile samej siły posiada ich użytkownik. To była po prostu brutalna agresja.

Nie był jeszcze pewny, czy podoba mu się to, że nastolatek miałby być tak agresywny, ale może taki styl walki złagodnieje, gdy doda się do niego sieci.

\- Muszę tylko wymyślić dobrą nazwę – zdecydował Miles, zadowolony z zaakceptowania jego pomysłu. Zaczął się huśtać jak najemnik, aż obaj się zsynchronizowali, a Peter poczuł się jak wyrzutek i do nich dołączył.

\- Podaje hasło! – oznajmił głośno Wade. – Nazwiesz ten styl walki: Spideypool.

\- Nie – zaprotestował od razu Peter.

\- Genialne!

\- O Boże – jęknął i zasłonił oczy ręką.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale uważam, że to zasługuje na punkt dla mnie – oznajmił Wade.

\- Co najwyżej po pół punktu dla obu z nas, w tej nazwie jest też moje imię! – zauważył. – Niestety.

\- Dobra, daję ci pół punktu. I tak tracisz cały jeden.

\- Powinienem dostać jeden za wizjery maski. Miles może teraz widzieć w podczerwieni i w noktowizji jak my.

\- Serio? – spytał zachwycony.

\- Dobra, jest remis! – zgodził się niechętnie Deadpool. – Ale nie czuj się zbyt pewnie. Zgniotę cię jak robaka, którym jesteś.

\- Jestem pajęczakiem, powinieneś odjąć sobie za to jeden punkt. Albo dwa. Ewentualnie dwieście.

Nienawidził, kiedy nazywano go robalem.

\- W twoich snach.

\- Czyli postanowione. – Miles nie przejmował się ich sprzeczką i jak na radosnego dzieciaka przystało cieszył się z małych rzeczy. – Tworzę nowy styl walki: Spideypool. Czy mogę jakoś zastrzec tę nazwę? Czy muszę jakoś zgłosić ten styl walki do oficjalnego rejestru? Czy będę musiał sam stworzyć stronę na Wikipedii? Będę musiał otworzyć dojo?

\- Najpierw skup się na stworzeniu go – poradził Peter. – To wcale nie jest proste, zajęło mi parę lat stworzenie logicznego systemu ruchów, do którego nie trzeba sieci. A i tak mało kto się może go uczyć, bo trzeba być naprawdę wysportowanym.

\- Łatwo pójdzie – stwierdził. – Hej, jeśli to ja tworzę dany styl walki, to znaczy, że mam najwyższy poziom wtajemniczenia. Mogę od razu dać sobie czarny pas czy coś. Albo nazwać się mistrzem Spideypoola.

\- O Boże, to brzmi jak nick na tumblru – przeraził się Peter.

\- Mnie się podoba – wyznał Wade.

\- No kto by pomyślał – odparł sarkastycznie, a Miles zaśmiał się.

 Nie potrafił mieć do niego pretensji o tę głupią nazwę, gdy dawała mu tyle radości i dumy. Razem z Wadem odwzajemnili uśmiech dzieciaka. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem ten chłopak tak szybko wszedł w ich życie do tego stopnia, że nie chcieli się z nim żegnać. Chyba naprawdę brakowało im dziecka przez te wszystkie lata. Miles wypełniał choć trochę tę pustkę.

Spojrzał po chwili na męża, który zrobił to samo. Nie miał pojęcia, co siedzi mu teraz w głowie, ale podobał mu się uśmiech, który znajdował się na jego twarzy. Coś mu mówiło, że myślą o tym samym.

Zrobili sobie przerwę na croissanty Wade’a, które zjedli na tarasie, korzystając z dobrej pogody. Słońce jeszcze przyjemnie grzało i Peter miał ochotę zostać w tym miejscu na zawsze. Tylko on i croissanty, które jadłby bez końca.

Mieli wrócić po tej przerwie na trening, ale robiło się późno, Miles miał z rana szkołę, a poza tym rodzice na pewno za nim tęsknili.

\- To skoro koniec treningu, to może jakiś krótki patrol? – zaproponował, gdy powiedzieli mu, że dość już na dzisiaj. – Wypróbuję Spideypoola w akcji.

Peterowi zrobiło się niedobrze od tej nazwy. Tego potworka rekompensowała mu tylko mina Wade’a, który cieszył się jak dziecko ilekroć ją słyszał. Dla samej tej miny warto było przecierpieć.

\- Nic z tego, młody, wracasz do domu – oznajmił mu Peter. – Czas żebyś przypomniał o swoim istnieniu rodzicom.

\- Mama widziała mnie po szkole – poinformował ich, nadal łudząc się, że się zgodzą na patrol.

\- Mamy zasady, eh? – przypomniał Wade. – Nie spędzasz z nami każdej wolnej chwili, zajmujesz się też przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Więc lepiej jazda do domu zanim powiem Kapitanowi, że się nas nie słuchasz.

\- Będziecie go teraz używać jak jakiegoś boogeymana?

\- A działa? – spytał Peter.

\- Tak – odparł szybko. W mgnieniu oka zabrał swoje rzeczy i wrócił na taras, po drodze zakładając maskę. – Do zobaczenia jutro!

Obserwowali jak Miles znika w oddali, co nie trwało długo. Młody nabierał coraz większej wprawy. Ucieczka przed pająkiem pewnie nauczyła go co nieco, ale mieli nadzieję, że powtórki z rozrywki jeszcze długo nie będzie. Może i pokonał jednego robota, ale z tego co zdążyli zauważyć, to nie był jakiś zaawansowany model. Smythe pewnie chciał skorzystać z okazji, że w mieście jest drugi człowiek pająk.

Niedługo po wyjściu Milesa, kiedy zamierzali skorzystać z tego, że są sami i zająć się sobą, dostali wezwanie od reszty Avengers. Wade odmawiał ruszenia się z miejsca, więc Peter zaciągnął jego bezwładne ciało do wieży. Tym razem spotkanie miało miejsce w sali konferencyjnej, a Deadpool od razu odżył, gdy zobaczył, że wszyscy są obecni.

\- Jezu, nie macie własnego życia, eh? – spytał każdego, siadając na jednym z dwóch wolnych miejsc, szybko przyciągając do siebie Petera, gdy ten usiadł obok. – Wiecie co? To chyba rozwiązuje odwieczną debatę na temat tego, kto jest najsilniejszym Avengerem. Ewidentnie jest to Kapitan, skoro potrafi dodzwonić się do każdego w każdym momencie i nikt nie mówi mu, że nie mają czasu!

\- W zasadzie, to ja do wszystkich zadzwoniłem – poinformował Tony.

Wade zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się Starkowi.

\- Moc dzwonienia do wszystkich w sumie nie jest aż taka potężna – stwierdził krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To czemu tu jesteśmy? Jednak zmiana zdania? Mamy znowu złamać Milesowi serce?

\- W żadnym wypadku – odparł Steve. – Możecie go dalej trenować i zabierać na patrole, uznaliśmy po prostu, że trzeba przedyskutować kwestię publicznej prezentacji i ustalić parę zasad tej współpracy.

\- Musimy ustalić jak wiele powiemy prasie – dopowiedziała Natasha. – Wszyscy od razu się zorientują, że Miles to dziecko, jeśli już tak się nie stało. Widzieli go w akcji z tym pająkiem.

\- Tak w ogóle, coś nowego w sprawie tych robotów? – spytał Peter.

\- Nic – odparł Tony. – Ale będę szukać. Wygląda jednak na to, że Smythe odrobił pracę domową i dobrze zatarł za sobą ślady.

Niedobrze. Peter chciał się jak najszybciej pozbyć łowców. Teraz kiedy Miles też był zagrożony, te roboty stanowiły jeszcze większy problem niż wcześniej. Potrafił o siebie zadbać, ale młody już nie, a nie zawsze będą mogli być blisko, by go ochronić lub pomóc.

\- Skupmy się na razie na Milesie – poprosił Kapitan. – Jego rodzice póki co nie będą informowani o niczym. Chętnie bym to zrobił, ale postanowiłem uszanować decyzję Milesa. Sam im powie, gdy będzie gotowy.

\- I tak większym problemem będzie przekonanie opinii publicznej – zauważyła Wanda. – Już na nas kręcili nosem, a nie byliśmy tacy młodzi, gdy dołączyliśmy do drużyny. Nikt się nie nabierze, że Miles to po prostu karzeł.

\- Trzeba im powiedzieć prawdę – zdecydował Sam. – I użyć tych samych argumentów, co sam dzieciak. Nie jest normalnym nastolatkiem, ludzie muszą to zrozumieć.

\- Będzie trudno, jeśli nawet Steve tego nie zrozumiał, a żyje w tym świecie – zauważyła Jennifer.

\- Byłem przestraszony – wytłumaczył Kapitan. – Bałem się nie tylko o samego Milesa, ale co to oznacza dla Avengers. Mamy dużą swobodę działania, ale nawet my nie jesteśmy do końca ponad prawem. Powiązanie nas z nastoletnim bohaterem mogłoby się źle skończyć wizerunkowo. Nadal może, dlatego musimy dokładnie wytłumaczyć prasie co i jak.

\- Ja się tym zajmę – zaoferował Tony. – Ludzie mnie lubią i mam gadane. Powinno być łatwo.

\- Tylko nie nagadaj im głupot – zażartował Rhodey. – Wszyscy wiemy jak za bardzo lubisz lać wodę, Tony.

\- To nie rozwiązuje wszystkich problemów – wtrąciła Hope. – Społeczeństwo i tak w pełni nie zaakceptuje nastoletniego bohatera, a ci którzy to zrobią i tak będą patrzeć na każdy nasz krok. Zwłaszcza wasz.

\- Będziemy mieli na niego oko – zapewnił Peter.

\- Jeśli jednak coś mu się stanie, będziemy mieli poważne kłopoty – zmartwił się T’Challa. – Dzieci na całym świecie są otaczane specjalną opieką. Nadczłowiek czy nie, wielu ludzi dalej będzie patrzeć na Milesa przez pryzmat bycia dzieckiem, które trzeba chronić, a nie posyłać do walki.

\- Jeden błąd i wszyscy prawnicy Ameryki siądą nam na tyłkach – przyznał niechętnie Tony.

\- Opinia publiczna nam tego nie wybaczy – zgodził się Vision. – Zwłaszcza jeśli Miles skończy martwy. Wielu ludzi już nigdy nam nie zaufa.

\- I nie martwimy się tu tylko o PR – zaznaczył Steve. – Bo i bez reputacji możemy pomagać, ale jeśli zła sława cofnie nam wsparcie rządu USA albo NATO, to będzie nam trudniej.

\- Nie zawiedziemy – obiecał Peter. – Prawda, Wade?

Najemnik zachrapał w odpowiedzi. Wściekły Peter trzepnął go w ramię i Deadpool momentalnie się rozbudził.

\- Eh? Mówimy o czymś ważnym? – spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Tylko o sprawie życia i śmierci – odparł Pietro.

\- Oh, myślałem, że to coś ważnego – odetchnął z ulgą i rozsiadł się wygodnie. – Kontynuujcie.

\- Już pal licho słabą opinię publiczną – stwierdził Steve. – Radziliśmy sobie bez wsparcia rządu, będziemy radzić sobie dalej, ale nie chcę by ktokolwiek z nas miał na sumieniu śmierć dziecka, które chce po prostu czynić świat lepszym. Albo żeby któreś z nas musiało przekazywać najgorszą nowinę życia jego rodzicom.

\- Miles jest teraz częścią drużyny, zwłaszcza duetu tych dwóch cyrkowców. – Peter i Wade idealnie zsynchronizowani prychnęli i odwrócili głowy w bok, gdy Bucky to powiedział. – Ale dalej traktujemy go też jak cywila. Jego życia to nasz priorytet i musimy podejmować dodatkowe kroki, by był bezpieczny. Ma się uczyć, a nie walczyć ze śmiercią.

\- Poinformowaliśmy już innych superbohaterów – oznajmił Sam. – Nie znają tożsamości Milesa, nie wiedzieliśmy czy będzie chciał ją wyjawić każdemu, ale wiedzą co i jak.

\- X-Mani, Daredevil, Strange, Iron Fist, Fantastyczna Czwórka i inni sprzymierzeńcy, którzy mogą w najbliższym czasie odwiedzać Nowy Jork albo tutaj są zostali poinformowani i wtajemniczeni w szczegóły – doprecyzowała Tasha. – W razie zagrożenia każdy z nich będzie bronił Milesa, a ich miejsca zamieszkania będą dla niego bezpieczną kryjówką, dlatego nie bójcie się prosić ich o pomoc.

\- Wow, nigdy nie widziałem, byście traktowali coś tak poważnie – wyznał Peter, autentycznie zaskoczony. – Może poza inwazjami obcych. 

\- To pierwszy taki przypadek, że w drużynie jest trzynastolatek – wyjaśnił Steve. – Trudno tego nie traktować poważnie, dlatego bezwzględnie i za wszelką cenę musimy go chronić bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego członka zespołu. Miles mówi mądrze, ale on chyba nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę, jak blisko śmierci może się czasami znajdować. 

Reszta zespołu zgadzała się z Kapitanem. Miles był teraz najcenniejszym członkiem drużyny, nawet jeśli oficjalnie do niej nie należał. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby nawet bezpieczeństwo Ziemi było dla wielu mniej ważne niż życie Milesa. Sam nie wiedział, co by wybrał, gdyby stanął przed takim wyborem.

\- Nie wiem czy spodoba mu się takie niańczenie – stwierdził po chwili. – Chce się wykazywać.

\- Dobrze, niech tak robi – pochwalił Kapitan. – Niech zdobywa doświadczenie. Nie każę wam obchodzić się z nim jak jajkiem, w wielu sytuacjach sam da radę, po prostu całym zespołem jesteśmy za niego odpowiedzialni jak za każdego innego cywila w niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Pomagajcie mu, gdy naprawdę tego potrzebuje, poza tym nie interweniujcie.

\- Czyli… Mamy go traktować jak każdego innego człowieka? – zapytał Wade. – Bo nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jako bohater oddałbym życie za każdego niewinnego człowieka i za każdego z was, bo jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. Za Petera oddałbym życie nawet dwa razy jeśli byłoby trzeba. Bez obrazy dla reszty, kocham was, ale to jednak Peter. Będziemy mieli na niego oko jak na żadnego z was, bo to tylko durne dziecko, które nie ogarnia jak działa świat, ale możesz sobie darować wykład o tym, jak to musimy być gotowi na największe poświęcenie, gdy będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, bo nawet nie będąc dzieckiem to niewinny człowiek i członek drużyny. Nie musi mieć trzynastu lat, żebym zrobił wszystko co w mojej mocy, by utrzymać go przy życiu. Wystarczy, że potrzebuje pomocy.

Peter złapał męża za rękę, czując rozpierającą go dumę.

\- Mądrze powiedziane – pochwalił Steve z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję, pracowałem nad przemową od kilku minut, zanim ktoś mnie obudził. – Wade popatrzył na Petera z pretensją, która szybko zniknęła, gdy posłał mu całusa. – Okej, wybaczone.  

\- Oczywiście poza uważnym pilnowaniem go, trzeba też zadbać o wiele innych rzeczy – kontynuował Steve. – Macie już zasady, tak?

\- Słucha się nas, ucieka gdy obaj padamy i wzywa was, nie opuszcza szkoły, nie patroluje sam, odrabia lekcje, nie zaniedbuje życia rodzinnego i przyjaciół – wymienił Peter. – Wszystko mamy już obcykane.

\- Dobrze, chyba nic więcej nie trzeba dodawać, ufamy, że się nim zajmiecie i przekażecie niezbędną wiedzę do bycia bohaterem, nie tylko z zakresu walki, ale i moralności. – Peter i Wade zasalutowali, na co Kapitan przewrócił oczami. – A teraz sprawa tych łowców pająków. Należy do was. Reszta drużyny zapewni wsparcie jeśli będziecie tego potrzebować, Thor zostaje na Ziemi na parę tygodni, bo Loki zgodził się zająć sam Asgardem…

Thor pomachał im ze swojego krzesła.

\- Bruce też się nigdzie nie rusza, więc w razie gdyby była wam potrzebna artyleria, to śmiało proście.

\- Wolałbym, żebyście uprzedzili mnie przynajmniej dzień przed – poprosił Bruce. – Często mam coś zaplanowane.

\- Damy sobie radę sami – zapewnił Deadpool. – Skoro już nawet młody sobie radzi…

\- Może wam śmiało pomagać, z wami będzie bezpieczniejszy, Smythe pewnie uzna go za słabe ogniwo albo idealną przynętę, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli wam pomoże – zaproponował Stark. – Tylko…

\- Mamy mieć na niego oko – dokończył za niego Peter. – Bez obaw, cały czas wiemy gdzie jest. Młody pewnie będzie nosił ze sobą strój wszędzie, a dzisiaj zamontowałem mu twój komunikator z nadajnikiem. Gdzie by nie był w Nowym Jorku znajdziemy go.

\- Zaczęliśmy go nawet uczyć walczyć – pochwalił się Wade. – Tworzy własną sztukę walki. Nazwał ją Spideypool!

\- Ty ją tak nazwałeś – przypomniał. Nie miał nawet jak powtórzyć tej nazwy.

\- Została zaakceptowana jednogłośnie.

\- Bo był tylko jeden głos!

\- I był tym najważniejszym, bo samego mistrza Spideypoola.

\- Brzmi jak nick na tumblrze – stwierdził Scott.

\- Prawda? To samo mówiłem!

\- Brzmi prawie tak samo jak Stony – wtrąciła Jennifer.

Stark wzruszył ramionami.

\- To dobry ship – wyznał po chwili i odwrócił się do Bucky’’ego, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. – Nie zastrzel mnie.

\- Bardzo mnie tym kusisz – odparł żołnierz.

\- Przestań strzelać do Starków – poprosił go Thor, nim zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział, a każdy spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą. – Um, bez obrazy, Tony. Bucky. To była potworna tragedia.

Auć. To nie dotyczyło niego, ale Peter i tak poczuł ten ból. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jak to jest dzielić drużynę z zabójcą swoich rodziców. Zawsze podziwiał Tony’ego, że daje jakoś radę, to nie może być łatwe, nawet po wybaczeniu. 

Stark zamilkł po słowach Thora i oderwał wzrok od Bucky’ego, który wpatrywał się teraz w blat. Włosy zasłaniały mu twarz, ale na pewno miał na niej wymalowane poczucie winy.   

\- Okej, chyba dość na dzisiaj – ogłosił Steve, patrząc z niepokojem na swojego przyjaciela oraz na kochanka. – Tony, wszystko gra?

\- Tak, wiesz jak to jest – odparł niemrawo i uśmiechnął się do Bucky’ego przyjaźnie. – Możemy się rozejść.

Każdy nieobecny po kolei zaczął się rozłączać po życzeniu każdemu, kto szedł akurat spać dobrej nocy. Z tych na miejscu Tony wyszedł pierwszy, Bucky został do końca, czekając na Steve’a. Peter i Wade wyszli przedostatni i od razu ruszyli do domu.

\- Wiesz – zaczął najemnik. – Żałuję, że ja nie wpadłem na ten tek… ał! Okej, nie żałuję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie wyszedł mi jakiś krótki rozdział :D  
> I całkiem szybko poszło mi pisanie. Bałam się, że po Endgame mnie zatnie jak po Infinity War, ale szok nie był aż tak duży jak wtedy. Wspaniały film dla ludzi, którzy z zapartym tchem śledzili wszystkie filmy przez te dziesięć lat. Idealne zakończenie pewnej ery w filmach komiksowych. Nie mogę się już doczekać kolejnych filmów, w końcu wraz z Avengers nie kończy się też całe MCU.


	7. Chapter 7

Liczby na wyświetlaczu windy zmieniały się powoli, gdy ta zjeżdżała w dół. Peter przyglądał im się ze znudzeniem, popijając spokojnie poranną kawę. Wstał zaledwie pół godziny temu i dalej nie był do końca rozbudzony, choć spał więcej niż zazwyczaj. Po powrocie od Avengers nie był z Wadem na patrolu, więc poszli spać stosunkowo wcześnie jak na nich. Najemnik dalej spał, gdy wychodził. Szczęściarz. Ale sam i całkowicie świadomie podjął decyzje o pracy, choć Wade mógł utrzymać ich obu z pieniędzy, które zaoszczędził z bycia płatnym mordercą lub ochroniarzem.

Siedzenie w domu było kuszące, ale nie wytrzymałby tam zbyt długo bezczynnie. I tak nie miał źle pracując u Tony’ego, który nie robił problemów, gdy Peter musiał nagle wyjść w środku dnia, żeby powstrzymać napad czy atak jakiegoś potwora. Poza tym, jak bardzo by nie narzekał na wstawanie, to lubił tę stabilizację, jaką dawała mu praca. A i wstawanie rano nie było już takie złe, gdy wypiło się pierwszą kawę.

Winda zatrzymała się w końcu na pierwszym piętrze i Peter wysiadł, mijając w drzwiach jakąś swoją sąsiadkę. Nie byli w zbyt bliskich relacjach z ludźmi mieszkającymi w apartamentowcu. Głównie dlatego, bo Wade’a mało kto lubił, a on miał opinię wiecznie zapracowanego i rzadko wychodzącego z domu. W sumie to nie dziwił się tym opiniom, bo starał się zaraz po pracy wracać do domu jako Peter tylko po to, by zaraz potem wyjść znowu już jako Spiderman, żeby zachować pozory, że to dwie różne osoby. Czasami się zapominał – chyba nawet wczoraj – i miał pewne podejrzenie, że ich portier, który pracował najwięcej za dnia i to odkąd się tu wprowadzili, już dawno połączył fakty. Ciężko mu pewno nie zauważyć przy takim dokładnym sprawdzaniu wchodzących do budynku ludzi, że jeden z jego mieszkańców wychodzi z rana i nigdy nie wraca, ale jakimś cudem następnego dnia znowu rano opuszcza budynek. Każdy by się domyślił, ale z jakiegoś powodu stary, poczciwy Shawn nigdy nic nie powiedział ani nie zachowywał się inaczej. Sekret Petera był więc bezpieczny. 

\- Dzień dobry, panie Wilson – przywitał się uprzejmie portier zza swojego miejsca za ladą. Zaraz za nim były drzwi prowadzące do pokoju z monitoringiem, gdzie siedziało trzech ochroniarzy. Mało jak na ten budynek, ale właściciel zmniejszył ochronę po zamieszkaniu Deadpoola. – Znowu do pracy?

\- Cześć, Shawn – odparł i rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Jak widać. Jakieś wiadomości dla mnie lub męża?

\- Nie i żadnych gości też nie było – poinformował. – Mam się kogoś spodziewać?

\- Raczej nie. Wade jest w domu, w razie czego dzwoń do niego. Miłego dnia, Shawn.

\- I nawzajem, panie Wilson.

Przy wyjściu znowu minął sąsiada, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, że to sąsiad. Pierwszy raz widział tego kolesia na oczy. Czy dziewięć lat to za długo, by wreszcie włączyć się do życia społecznego sąsiadów? O ile takie w ogóle istniało. Odkąd tu zamieszkali nigdy nie słyszeli o jakichś spotkaniach integracyjnych czy czymś takim. W sumie za sąsiadów mieli biznesmanów, polityków, ludzi show biznesu czy innych aktorów. Tacy ludzie raczej nie tworzyli sąsiedzkich społeczności jak to się zdarza w Queens.

Peter wyszedł przed budynek i zaciągnął się świeżym zapachem spalin. Gdyby pochodził z bardziej wiejskich terenów, pewnie taki wdech by go zabił, ale dla rodowitego Nowojorczyka to było jak łyk czystego tlenu. Jeśli według Wade’a Kanadyjczycy mieli w żyłach syrop klonowy, to Nowojorczycy mieli spaliny i smog.

Do pracy miał niedaleko, wiec postanowił iść spacerkiem i na spokojnie rozkoszować się kawą i piękną pogodą. Zresztą nie uśmiechało mu się stanie w korkach, które już powstały na ulicach Manhattanu.

\- Peter?

Zdołał zrobić tylko kilka kroków w stronę wieży Avengers, gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Obrócił się natychmiast i zaskoczony popatrzył na Harry’ego, który nadszedł z przeciwnego kierunku spokojnym krokiem i z uśmiechem na ustach. Peterowi od razu wydał się ten uśmiech podejrzany. Gdy ostatnim razem się widzieli, Harry piorunował go wzrokiem. Co się zmieniło?

\- Dobrze, że cię złapałem zanim wyszedłeś – odezwał się znowu i wskazał za siebie na auto zaparkowane na poboczu. – Miło cię znowu widzieć.

Peter zamarł, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, gdy Harry niespodziewanie uściskał go na powitanie. Okej, to już jest zdecydowanie dziwne. Harry go nienawidził, co się u diabła działo? Czy to jakaś alternatywna rzeczywistość? Klon? Jak miał się zachować? Jak miał to w ogóle odbierać, jako próbę pojednania? Nie że nie byłoby to miłe, ale Peter wątpił, że uda im się wrócić do stanu sprzed śmierci Normana.

Zachowanie byłego przyjaciela było dziwne, ale Peter był ciekawy o co chodzi. Dosyć niezręcznie poklepał Harry’ego po plecach, starając się zbytnio z nim nie spoufalać, ale pilnując się też, by go nie odstraszyć swoim brakiem odzewu. Może już nigdy nie będą przyjaciółmi takimi jak kiedyś, ale z radością zakopie topór wojenny jeśli będzie ku temu okazja. W końcu nie chodziło tu tylko o jego uczucia, ale też o Wade czy przyszłość Milesa, której Harry zagrażał ze swoim radykalnym planem.

\- Cześć, Harry – przywitał się i subtelnie odsunął się od mężczyzny. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

\- Trochę – przyznał, chowając ręce do kieszeni. Był kompletnie rozluźniony, tak jakby ich ostatnie spotkanie miało miejsce w szkole, przed wyjazdem Harry’ego do Europy, kiedy to jeszcze byli przyjaciółmi. Kiedy był to jedyny przyjaciel, jakiego Peter miał w swoim życiu. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, wejdziemy na chwilę do najbliższej kawiarni?

Zapowiadało się póki co obiecująco. Rozmowa prowadzi do rozwiązań, oczywiście o ile Harry nagle nie dostanie ataku paranoi i znów nie zacznie obwiniać wszystkich o śmierć ojca, tylko nie samego Normana.

\- Idę do pracy – odpowiedział, żałując, że Harry nie wpadł w odwiedziny w weekend. Przypuszczał, że obaj wtedy mają więcej czasu przy ich trybie życia i zawodach. – Nie mam za bardzo czasu.

\- To zajmie tylko chwilę – zapewnił Harry i wskazał na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie znajdowała się kawiarnia. – W razie czego zadzwonię do Starka i cię usprawiedliwię.

Peter nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Nie trzeba, Tony zrozumie. – Wyciągnął na chwilę telefon i wysłał przyjacielowi krótką wiadomość, że się spóźni. Na szczęście dzisiaj doktor Connor ma wolne, więc nic się nie stanie, jeśli Peter się spóźni. To co będzie robił cały dzień i tak zależało tylko od niego. – Okej, chodźmy.

Harry uśmiechnął się ucieszony i poprowadził Petera do kawiarni, w której nigdy nie był pomimo tego jak blisko znajdowała się jego domu. Ceny były absurdalnie wysokie, a według Gwen i MJ jakość kawy czy wypieków nie była warta tych pieniędzy i lepiej jest pójść na dobre ciastko do Floral Park albo Maspeth w Queens.

Wreszcie będzie miał okazję, by przekonać się na własnej skórze, czy to miejsce naprawdę jest takie złe. Turyści nie narzekali, ale co oni mogą wiedzieć o dobrym jedzeniu w Nowym Jorku?

Kawiarnia miała sporo klientów, gdy wszedł do środka z Harrym. Musieli swoje odczekać w kolejce, a potem czekając na zamówienie. Peter dopił poprzednią w czasie oczekiwania, bo tylko to mógł teraz robić. Harry najwyraźniej nie chciał rozmawiać póki nie usiądą, nie odezwał się ani razu, gdy czekali, przez cały ten czas pisał coś na telefonie, pewnie coś związanego z Oscorp.

Peter obserwował go zza swojego pustego termosu. Trzymając go cały czas przy ustach pewnie wyglądał głupio, a nie subtelnie jak planował, żeby Harry nie myślał, że go obserwuje, ale trudno.

Dostali w końcu swoje zamówienie – Peter zamówił tylko kolejną kawę, Harry pokusił sie też o placek wiśniowy – i mogli się w końcu rozsiąść przy jednym ze stolików. Ze znalezieniem miejsca nie było problemu, większość obsługiwanych o tej godzinie ludzi brała zamówienia na wynos, więc stoliki były w większości puste.

Harry zaprowadził go na tyły, w jak najbardziej odosobnione miejsce. Peter nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Zmysł uważał inaczej, ale pewnie dlatego, że brał pod uwagę pajęczą siłę. Nawet gdyby Harry czegoś spróbował, nie miałby szans. To trochę Petera uspokoiło, ale i tak czuł się nieswojo oddalony w takim stopniu od innych ludzi. Harry pewnie nie chciał, by ktoś podsłuchiwał, to wszystko, ale najwyraźniej Peter miał własne paranoje.

\- To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – spytał gdy tylko usiadł. Plecak który miał ze sobą postawił ostrożnie między nogami i zahaczył jedną stopą o ramiączko. Nie ma mowy, że w takim ruchu zostawi plecak z krwią nadczłowieka bez ochrony.

\- Powspominać dawne czasy – odpowiedział nieco nieobecny Harry. – Zapytać co u ciebie.

\- Miało być krótko – przypomniał podejrzliwie.

\- Nie musisz być taki zdystansowany. – Harry odchylił się w krześle i popatrzył na niego oburzony.

\- Ty to zacząłeś – przypomniał, czując jak powoli ogarnia go irytacja. Czy tak będzie wyglądać ta rozmowa?

\- Nie, ty – odparł natychmiast, teraz pochylając się w jego stronę. – Kiedy zacząłeś mnie olewać na rzecz Gwen i Deadpoola.

Okej, miał trochę racji.

\- Przepraszam za to – westchnął z żalem, odzyskując kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. – Nie wszystkie przyjaźnie mogą przetrwać, Harry. Nasza nie przetrwała, stało się.

\- Zakończyłeś ją bez żadnej konsultacji ze mną – oskarżał go dalej. Coś mu mówiło, że Harry nie miał już ochoty na wspominanie dawnych czasów. – Z dnia na dzień na dodatek.

\- Poczułem po prostu, że nie chcę ci już o wszystkim mówić – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

\- Za to Flashowi możesz? – Jego głos wręcz ociekał zgorzknieniem.  

\- Flashowi też nie mówię wszystkiego – zapewnił i napił się kawy, by nie powiedzieć przypadkiem czegoś więcej, czego mógłby żałować. Pożałował za to kawy. Przyjaciółki miały rację, była okropna.

\- A jednak to z nim przyjaźnisz się dalej, nie ze mną – zauważył i z niemałą agresją wbił widelczyk w swój placek, nim wziął pierwszy kęs, krzywiąc się zaraz po spróbowaniu. – Okropne. Nieważne, chciałem cię zapytać o twoje ostateczne stanowisko w sprawie mojego projektu.

\- Którego?

Jaki by nie było jego nastawienie do byłego przyjaciela, nie mógł się od niego całkowicie odciąć i co jakiś czas czytał w prasie naukowej o nowych projektach Oscorp. Choć domyślał się, że ten konkretny nie dotyczy nauki czy wojskowego sprzętu najwyższej jakości.

\- Delegalizacji Avengers. – Tak jak się spodziewał. – Pomyślałem, że po tylu latach może zmieniłeś zdanie co do superbohaterów.

\- Mieszkam z jednym, a dla innych pracuję.

\- Dokładnie.

Peter znowu westchnął, już wiedząc dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza i jaki będzie jej finał. Nie był specjalnie zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw, ale trochę się łudził, że naprawdę może im się udać dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia i naprawić ich relację.

\- Harry, zdelegalizowanie superbohaterów to głupota – powiedział mu, poprawiając okulary, które zjechały mu z nosa. – I niemożliwe z logistycznego punktu widzenia. Pamiętasz co się stało, gdy próbowano kontrolować mutantów? Omal nie poszliśmy z nimi na wojnę.

\- Teraz są inne czasy, mamy lepsze technologie – wyjaśnił Harry. – Oscorp ma lepsze technologie. Bylibyśmy w stanie ujarzmić każdego superbohatera. Połowy nawet nie trzeba się bać, gdy nie mają gadżetów.

\- Chcesz celowo narazić nas na wyginięcie – zauważył z przerażeniem Peter. – Wiesz co się stanie, jak jakaś obca rasa dowie się, że Ziemi nie ma już kto bronić?

\- Obronimy się sami. I przed kosmitami, i przed superbohaterami.

Harry naprawdę wierzył w to co mówił. Był święcie przekonany, że mutanci i nadludzie stanowią zagrożenie dla zwykłych homo sapiens. Nie przeczył, byli tacy, którzy bez zawahania zmietliby ludzkość z powierzchni ziemi, ale szalone jednostki znajdą się w każdej społeczności. Nie zmieniało to tego, że zarówno mutanci, ludzie i nadludzie należą do jednego gatunku i żadna z grup nie powinna dążyć do zniewolenia drugiej.

\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? – spytał Peter całkowicie poważnie. – Powiedziałem ci, taka akcja jest niemożliwa do przeprowadzenia, pomijając już to, że jest głupia. Wymaga zaangażowania wielu państw i znalezienia przestrzeni, na której musiałbyś umieścić tych mutantów i nadludzi. Coś takiego kosztowałoby miliardy dolarów.

\- Tylko jeśli zastosowalibyśmy plan niewoli.

Peter zamarł zszokowany.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mówisz o tym całkowicie poważnie – przyznał, gdy doszedł do siebie po pierwszym szoku. W tym momencie autentycznie brzydził się postawy Harry’ego. Mówił o niewolnictwie jakby ten kraj nie miał już go dość po tych wszystkich latach niewolenia czarnoskórych i upodlania innych ras. Jakby do dziś nie istniały rasistowskie grupy, które uszczęśliwiłoby całkowite wybicie każdego, kto ma inny kolor skóry.

\- Mutanci i nadludzie kiedyś nas wszystkich zniszczą – przekonywał dalej Harry. – Już kiedyś próbowali.

\- Tak, bo walczyli w odwecie za atak na nich – przypomniał. – Miałem z pięć lat, gdy próbowano czystki i już wtedy wiedziałem, że to pojebane i teraz dalej takie jest.

\- Musimy się bronić przed nimi!

\- Robiąc co? Holocaust? Mówisz o ludziach takich jak ty czy ja, Harry, o ludziach.

\- To nie są ludzie, to zwykli mordercy w uśpieniu!

\- Twój ojciec był mordercą!

To skutecznie zamknęło Harry’ego, przynajmniej na moment. Wpatrywał się w Petera zszokowany, nim szok został zastąpiony przez gniew. Przerażające było tak jak bardzo przypominał Normana, gdy tak kipiał ze złości. Brakowało tylko tego piskliwego głosu.

\- Mój ojciec potrzebował pomocy – mówił powoli, zaciskając pięści ze złości. – Był chory, a zamiast pomocy został zabity przez twoich ukochanych bohaterów.

\- Wade i Spiderman nie zrobili niczego złego. – Ile już razy próbował z przyjaciółkami przekonać Harry’ego, że upiera się przy niewłaściwej wersji wydarzeń? Nie liczyli, ale pewnie tym razem skończy się tak samo. – Bronili się, twój ojciec zginął w nieszczęśliwym wypadku.

\- Widziałem jak wyglądało jego ciało – upierał się Harry. Był coraz bardziej wściekły, do tego stopnia, że nawet zmysł Petera to wyczuwał i uznawał za zagrożenie.

Gówno widziałeś, miał ochotę powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. To jak Norman wyglądał było jego sprawką i do dzisiaj czuł się winny tego, że stracił kontrolę w takim stopniu i prawie zabił człowieka. Wiedział jednak na pewno, że te obrażenia w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie zabiłyby Osborna. Naprawdę chcieli mu z Wadem pomóc na sam koniec, ale Goblin miał inne plany. Nie chciał ratunku, chciał po prostu zabijać.

\- To była walka, oczywiście, że wyglądał jak wyglądał – tłumaczył dalej Peter. Był już zmęczony kolejną taką dyskusją. Od ostatniej minęło wiele lat, ale odpoczynek od niej wcale nie sprawił, że znosił tę aktualną lepiej. Zwłaszcza że przynajmniej raz w miesiącu Harry przypominał w telewizji, kto według niego zabił mu ojca. – Harry, ta dyskusja jest bezcelowa. Wszyscy potwierdzają wersję Deadpoola i Spidermana, twój ojciec zginął przypadkiem, a nie dlatego, bo superbohaterowie są żądnymi krwi mordercami. Nie możesz dokonać ich eksterminacji tylko dlatego, bo wciąż ciąży ci żałoba. Nikt się nawet na coś takiego nie zgodzi. Superbohaterowie pomagają nam wszystkim.

\- Przez nich ginie też wielu ludzi. Zdziwiłbyś się jak wielu mam zwolenników tego ruchu. Setki ludzi zginęło przez superbohaterów.

Jeśli Harry nie potrafił nawet zrozumieć, że ci ludzie to były ofiary walki, a nie celowo zamordowani ludzie, to Peter nie miał tu czego szukać. Nic się nie zmieniło przez te dziewięć lat, Harry był tak samo zaślepiony zemstą jak wtedy, a teraz tylko czekał na kolejne wybory burmistrza miasta, by mógł zacząć wprowadzać swój chory plan.

Wątpił, że będzie miał duże poparcie, ale sam fakt, że w tych czasach ktokolwiek w ogóle może rozważać usunięcie z życia ludzi, którzy chronią tę planetę przed zagrożeniami z kosmosu i z samej Ziemi, był przerażający.

Superbohaterowie nie byli idealni, sam to doskonale wiedział. Pamiętał każdego, kogo nie zdołał uratować albo odsunąć od zagrożenie w czasie walki. Pamiętał każdego przestępcę, którego ktoś z Avengers musiał zabić, bo nie było żadnego wyjścia. Mieli swoje wady, ale byli potrzebni. Chociażby by chronić zwykłych ludzi przed mutantami i nadludźmi, którzy nie mieli dobrych zamiarów. Przede wszystkim jednak samym swoim istnieniem odstraszali potencjalnych najeźdźców z kosmosu. Gdyby po wszechświecie nie rozniosła się wieść o Avengers, już dawno skończyliby jako niewolnicy jakiegoś obcego gatunku. Albo całkowicie zniszczeni.

Co zrobiliby ludzie w starciu z Galactusem, który pożarłby ich planetę gdyby nie Fantastyczna Czwórka? Co zrobiliby z demonami, którymi dzień w dzień zmagał się Doktor Strange? Jak przeciwstawiliby się Magneto, gdyby z pomocą nie przyszli im X-Mani?

Harry tego nie rozumiał. Widział w nich tylko morderców, a nie podobnych sobie ludzi, którzy dostali dar, dzięki któremu mogli uczynić życie pozostałych bezpiecznym. Odebranie tego ludzkości skazałoby ją na zagładę. Gdyby plan Harry’ego był w ogóle możliwy, a Peter był przekonany, że mało który kraj na świecie zgodziłby się przystąpić do masowej eksterminacji, której sam Hitler by się nie powstydził. Można nie lubić mutantów i nadludzi, ale to dalej ludzie. Zamordowanie ich wszystkich byłoby okrutnym i nieludzkim czynem nie do zaakceptowania przez miliony osób.

Chciał być wściekły na Harry’ego za planowanie czegoś takiego. Trochę był, ale przede wszystkim było mu przykro. Może nie byli już przyjaciółmi, ale Harry nigdy nie był okrutny. To było wręcz dziwne jak łatwo zmieniło się jego podejście do życia drugiego człowieka. Tak jakby śmierć ojca wypruła go z wszelkich pozytywnych emocji. Goblin nie żył już od lat, ale jego dziedzictwo spoczywało teraz w Harrym i to bez pomocy żadnego serum wywołującego szaleństwo.

Przykro było obserwować tę przemianę u człowieka, z którym był kiedyś tak blisko, u którego wielokrotnie nocował, któremu kiedyś powierzał każdy sekret i który przez wiele lat był jedyną osobą, która umilała mu dzień w szkole. Kiedyś czuł się przy Harrym bezpiecznie, teraz nawet w relatywnie publicznym miejscu nie chciał z nim przebywać.

\- Pójdę już – poinformował Harry’ego, wstając od stolika, na którym zostawił pieniądze za ledwo tkniętą kawę. – Mam ważne rzeczy do zrobienia w pracy.

\- Czyli nie jesteś ze mną? – zapytał jeszcze Harry. Peter zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę ze zrezygnowaniem. – Zostajesz po stronie superbohaterów?

\- Jestem po stronie mojego męża – odpowiedział po prostu. – A nawet gdyby nie to, chyba jesteś niespełna rozumu jeśli myślisz, znając mnie i moje przekonania, że poparłbym twój pomysł likwidacji mutantów i nadludzi.

\- Likwidacja to ostateczny krok – tłumaczył się, ale Peter czuł w kościach, że na zwykłym odseparowaniu by się nie skończyło. – Peter, oni są niebezpieczni. Po tylu latach wśród nich musisz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

\- No nie wiem, nigdy nie czuję się zagrożony w ich obecności. W przeciwieństwie do przebywania teraz z tobą. – Wiedział, że Harry’ego to zabolało, ale o to mu chodziło. Nie chciał, by myślał, że może mieć jakąkolwiek szanse przekonania go do zmiany zdania. Niech trzyma się od niego i Wade’a z daleka. – Żegnaj, Harry.

Opuścił kawiarnię w pośpiechu, kierując się w stronę wieży Avengers. Co za poranek. Zapowiadał się tak pięknie, ale Harry i jego obsesja musiały wszystko zepsuć. Cała ta rozmowa była tak niewiarygodna, że miał problemy ze stwierdzeniem, czy odbyła się naprawdę, czy to tylko jakiś głupi sen.

Zdelegalizować superbohaterów. Boże. A potem co? Likwidacja? Na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze. Harry nie mówił przecież tylko o dorosłych. W szkole Xaviera były dziesiątki młodych mutantów, podobnie jak na całym świecie. Trochę było też pewnie nadludzi, może nawet więcej niż trochę znając zapędy Hydry. I Harry chciał w jakiś sposób pozbyć się ich wszystkich, czy to zniewalając ich czy mordując. Dzieciaki nawet młodsze od Milesa skończyłyby w kajdanach albo zabite tylko dlatego, bo mogły, ale nie musiały stwarzać zagrożenie dla ludzi. Co za chory umysł mógł wpaść na ten pomysł?

Czy na pewno zabrali z Oscorp wszystkie próbki serum? Może Avengers zostawili jakąś. Wystarczyłaby jedna. Jeśli z Normana zrobiła potwora, to z Harry’ego mogła zrobić diabła w ludzkiej skórze. To miałoby sens, ale wątpił w swoją teorię. Przez tyle lat Harry już dawno oszalałby jak jego staruszek. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobił, to nie wziął żadnego serum. No chyba że lepiej się ukrywał i kontrolował niż ojciec. W przeciwnym razie to był tylko i wyłącznie umysł Harry’ego. I było to trochę przerażające. Zastanawiał się, czy były przyjaciel był taki zawsze, czy dopiero po śmierci ojca mu się poprzestawiało. Bo jeśli to pierwsze, to naprawdę słabo znał Harry’ego.

Dotarł w końcu do wieży i udał się od razu do swojego laboratorium, przywdziewając swój fartuch. Zwykle zabrałby się natychmiast do pracy, ale tym razem odłożył tylko próbkę krwi Milesa w bezpieczne miejsce i usiadł przed komputerem. Musiał z kimś pogadać o rozmowie z Harrym. Wade odrzucił od razu. Nigdy nie lubił Harry’ego, a po całej akcji z kampanią przeciwko bohaterom zaczął go wręcz nienawidzić. Nie obawiał się, że najemnik nagle poleci go zabić, ale nie chciał go denerwować bez potrzeby. Zresztą i tak pewnie wciąż spał, a cała ta sprawa nie była niczym osobistym dla niego.

Jedynymi osobami, które były częścią tej dramy były Gwen i MJ i to do nich zadzwonił, rozpoczynając wideokonferencję. Miał nadzieję, że ich nie pobudził, ale przyjaciółki raczej były rannymi ptaszkami, gdy nie były po jakiejś imprezie.

Całe szczęście odebrały obie, jedna po drugiej. Nie będzie musiał dwa razy opowiadać tego samego. Choć może powinien był po prostu się z nimi umówić. Tony by zrozumiał jego nieobecność w pracy. Ale trudno, zadzwonił już, to porozmawiają tak.

Chyba wybrał zły moment. MJ wyglądała jakby właśnie prowadziła samochód, a Gwen chyba dopiero wstała z łóżka, bo włosy miała w nieładzie i nie nałożyła jeszcze makijażu.

\- Dzień dobry, miłe panie – przywitał się z uśmiechem, już na wstępie chcąc je ugłaskać jeśli im się naraził. – Nie przeszkadzam?

\- Stoję w korku na drodze do Jersey, wiec nie – odparła ze śmiechem Mary Jane.

\- Przeszkadzasz! – usłyszał od połączenia Gwen, ale to Johnny się odezwał, a nie ona. Storm po chwili pojawił się w kadrze. – Kradniesz mi miłe śniadanie z dziewczyną, wiesz?

\- Nie kłam, umawiałeś się na jakiś wywiad – skarciła go Gwen.

\- No ale już skończyłem i chciałem zjeść jajka sadzone z moją dziewczyną.

\- Jak romantycznie – zakpił Peter. Johnny pokazał mu fucka, po czym pocałował Gwen w policzek nim zniknął z ekranu. – Poszedł sobie?

\- Naburmuszony jak małe dziecko – potwierdziła przyjaciółka i ugryzła kawałek tostu, który zabrała gdzieś spoza kadru. – To co to za ważny telefon, że musisz dzwonić skoro świt?

\- Jest po siódmej – zauważył. – Niektórzy o tej porze już dawno pracują.

\- Przerąbane jest być nimi – stwierdziła rozbawiona, praktycznie pokładając się na stole, przy którym siedziała.

\- Tak, tak, dobrze jest być tobą, możemy teraz przejść do meritum? – poprosił Peter.

\- Cały czas na to czekamy, to ty do nas zadzwoniłeś, nie na odwrót, tygrysie – przypomniała MJ. Nie patrzyła w ekran swojego telefonu, bardziej skupiona na drodze przed sobą.

\- Okej, dobra – poddał się. – Chciałem dodać temu nieco tajemnicy.

\- Tylko wkurzasz, Pete – zwróciła mu uwagę Gwen.

\- Oj przymknij się – kazał jej, nie potrafią się jednak nie uśmiechnąć, gdy przyjaciółka się zaśmiała. – Nie zgadniecie, kogo dzisiaj spotkałem po wyjściu z domu.

\- Harry’ego? – zapytała MJ wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak – odparł zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko któraś zgadnie.

Gwen usiadła prosto i z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale chyba nie wiedziała co, więc milczała.

\- Ja tylko żartowałam – wytłumaczyła się Mary Jane, też nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. Peter nic więcej nie powiedział, pozwolił żeby do przyjaciółek powoli dotarło co powiedział. – Cholera, serio?

\- Nie żartuję – zapewnił.

\- Harry odezwał się do ciebie sam, z własnej woli? – wyrzuciła wreszcie z siebie Gwen, nie bardzo wierząc w jego słowa. – Czy my na pewno mówimy o tym samym Harrym?

\- Też byłem zdziwiony – przyznał. – Na początku nawet zachowywał się przyjaźnie. Dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że mnie nienawidzi.

Gwen zagwizdała.

\- Czyli u niego wszystko po staremu – stwierdziła ze smutkiem.

\- Jest nawet gorzej. – Przyjaciółki popatrzyły na niego zmartwione. – Dzisiaj mi się przyznał, że jeśli zdelegalizowanie superbohaterów i kontrola mutantów będzie zbyt droga i kłopotliwa, to wprowadzi tańsze rozwiązanie.

\- Masz na myśli ludobójstwo? – spytała zszokowana MJ. Peter przytaknął.

\- Jezu – skomentował tylko Gwen. – Na pewno się nie przesłyszałeś? Albo go źle nie zrozumiałeś?

\- Na pewno nie. To znaczy, nie jestem pewny, czy w ogóle zaproponowałby coś takiego otwarcie, zresztą jako burmistrz miasta i tak nie miałby takiej władzy, ale sam fakt, że to rozważa przyprawia mnie o dreszcze – wyznał autentycznie zaniepokojony.

\- Przecież to i tak globalnie niemożliwe do wprowadzenia – zauważyła MJ. – Już widzę jak cała Europa czy Azja na to przystają. Przecież zawsze ktoś się sprzeciwi, a jak mutanci i nadludzie się wkurzą, to czeka nas wojna.

\- Harry ma to gdzieś, kompletnie mu odbiło. – Nawet nie bał się używać takich słów, to już trzeba leczyć, ale nie znał nikogo, kto namówiłby Harry’ego do terapii. Kiedyś pewnie posłuchałby samego Petera, ale teraz gdy uważał go za wspólnika największego zła na świecie, popadłby tylko w jeszcze większą paranoję. – On widzi w mutantach i nadludziach potencjalnych morderców.

\- Jego ojciec w chwili śmierci też był nadczłowiekiem – zauważyła Gwen. – To też ma gdzieś?

\- Żyje w ciągłym wyparciu – powiedziała z niechęcią MJ. – Jak jeszcze byliśmy razem, to już tak było. Najwyraźniej brak pomocy sprawia, że jest coraz gorzej. Zaczęło się od chęci zemsty na Deadpoolu i Spidermanie, a teraz snuje plany ludobójstwa.

\- Nie sądziłam, że można upaść aż tak nisko. – Gwen westchnęła smutno. – Żal mi go. To był naprawdę świetny przyjaciel, ale do dzisiaj nie poradził sobie ze śmiercią ojca. To go zniszczyło.

\- I nie chce przyjąć pomocy od nikogo – dodał jeszcze Peter. – W tym momencie nie potrafię nawet wykrzesać z siebie współczucia, on mi chce zabić męża.

I Milesa – bezbronnego dzieciaka, który nie ma na koncie żadnych przypadkowych ofiar i chce tylko pomagać. I jego samego. Najstraszniejsze było dla niego to, że gdyby Harry poznał jego drugą tożsamość, to pewnie nie zmieniłby planów. W końcu Spiderman też jest odpowiedzialny w jego oczach za śmierć Goblina.

\- Rozumiem cię – przyznała Gwen. – W jego plany wchodzi też pewnie Fantastyczna Czwórka, czyli moja druga rodzina. Nie sądzę, że cokolwiek w tym planie mu się uda, ale i tak wolałabym, żeby jak najszybciej się opamiętał. W przeciwnym razie jeśli zadrze z kimś mniej honorowym niż Avengers czy ktoś z tych dobrych, to może mieć kłopoty.

Zgadzał się z przyjaciółką. Wystarczyłoby, żeby Harry nadepnął na odcisk Lokiemu, który przecież często wpada w odwiedziny wraz z Thorem. Jeśli zwęszyłby zagrożenie, w przeciwieństwie do brata nie wahałby się z zabiciem jakiegoś natręta z Midgardu.

A przecież Loki nie był jedyny. Na samej Ziemi jest wystarczająco dużo niebezpiecznych mutantów i nadludzi, którzy mogliby zrobić Harry’emu krzywdę. On nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że porywa się z motyką na słońce. Potrzeba by było lat, by w ogóle mógł stanowić zagrożenie dla Avengers, którzy nie tylko mieli ogrom mocy, ale i najbardziej zaawansowaną technologię świata od Starka. Harry był tak zaślepiony swoim planem, że nie zauważał jakie są w nim dziury.

Peter powinien jakoś powstrzymać to szaleństwo, ale po dzisiejszej rozmowie naprawdę nie miał ochoty. Nie życzył byłem przyjacielowi śmierci, ale chciał, by dostał chociaż małą nauczkę. Za jakiś czas mu przejdzie i spróbuje mu pomóc na miarę swoich możliwości jako Peter Wilson, ale szczerze wątpił, że coś zdziała.

Gdyby tylko Harry miał kogoś bliskiego, kogo by posłuchał, ale odtrącił każdego, kto był mu bliski, bo w jego mniemaniu byli jego wrogami.

\- Naprawdę mi go szkoda – wyznała Mary Jane. – Nie był idealny, nikt nie jest, ale był w porządku. Słodki, pomocny, zawsze miał dla mnie czas. Zawsze wysłuchał. Chcę wierzyć, że te wszystkie jego plany to efekt jakiejś choroby psychicznej, bo nie wierzę, że z takiego porządnego, młodego chłopaka mógł wyrosnąć taki pełen nienawiści mężczyzna.

\- Ta, ja też chcę wierzyć, że jeszcze jest w nim coś dobrego – zgodziła się Gwen. – Nie wiem, czy chciałabym go znowu za przyjaciela, ale nie chcę go widzieć nieszczęśliwego i niszczącego samego siebie. Musi być jakiś dodatkowy powód tej paranoi. Nic nigdy nie jest proste. Flash też nie był po prostu dupkiem, wychowano go na takiego. Zastraszono. Harry może nie mieć jakiegoś zewnętrznego bodźca jak Flash, ale jeśli coś siedzi mu w głowie, to by tłumaczyło jego pogarszający się stan.

\- Chciałbym mu pomóc, ale nie wiem jak – przyznał bezradnie Peter. – Za parę dni spróbuję, teraz za bardzo jestem na niego wściekły.

\- Ja też, tygrysie. Ja też.

\- No to jest nas troje – podsumowała Gwen. – Ciekawe czy spróbuje też pojednać się z nami.

\- Pewnie tak – stwierdził Peter. – Nic nie mówił, ale skoro w ogóle próbował mnie przekonać, bym zaakceptował jego pomysł, to pewnie będzie próbował też u innych. Dziwię się tylko, że prosi o to teraz, to jeszcze nie czas wyborów.

Miał nadzieję, że Harry niczego nie knuje. A przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie, bo mieli już dość problemów z łowcami pająków. Na wszelki wypadek Spiderman, Deadpool i Shadow Spider będą musieli mieć na niego oko przez jakiś czas. Kamuflaż tego ostatniego mógłby się bardzo przydać.

\- Może nawet nie próbować nas przekonywać – powiedziała z przekonaniem MJ. – Jak zadzwoni, to spróbuję mu przemówić do rozumu.

\- Powodzenia – odparła Gwen. – Pewnie nie posłucha, ale też spróbuję.

\- No to operację Stłamsić Gobliniątko uważam za rozpoczętą – oznajmił uroczyście Peter.

\- Długo nad tym myślałeś? – spytał MJ.

\- Przestań – poprosiła zaraz po niej Gwen.

\- Chciałem mieć fajny kryptonim misji – wytłumaczył się oburzony. – Kończę już, mam trochę do zrobienia.

\- Na drodze już się coś ruszyło, chyba będę mogła przejechać trochę więcej niż pół cala – stwierdziła z nadzieją MJ. – Na razie. Zdzwonimy się niedługo.

Gwen też zaraz się pożegnała, twierdząc, że musi wrócić do śniadania zanim wystygnie. Peter znów siedział w cichym laboratorium, słuchając tylko szumu znajdujących się tu maszyn i komputerów. Z westchnieniem wstał z fotela i poszedł zająć się w końcu krwią Milesa. Koniec bezczynności.

Szybka analiza nie wykazała niczego, czego już nie widział w swojej krwi. Poza tym, że mieli inne DNA, to które przejęli po pająku było podobne do tego stopnia, że tylko na jego podstawie mogliby uchodzić za bliskie rodzeństwo. Interesujące, ale byłoby ciekawsze, gdyby wraz z tym podobieństwem dostali jakąś specjalną więź. Póki co nie mogli się komunikować telepatycznie ani się wyczuwać. Jak na świat pełen różnych mutacji, ta była dosyć rozczarowująca pod względem fajnych dodatków.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jemu nie dała fajnego kamuflażu czy rażenia prądem. Zastanawiał się cały czas skąd te różnice i czy wiek Milesa ma tu coś do rzeczy. To by wiele tłumaczyło, młodszy organizm wciąż się rozwija, więc ma szansę na wykształcenie większej liczby mocy.

\- Trzeba było się dać ukąsić za młodu – stwierdził zgorzkniale i zabezpieczył dane, by nikt nie dostał ich w niepowołane ręce. Fiolkę z krwią też od razu zniszczył.

Gdyby tylko miał tego pająka, który ich ugryzł, mógłby przeprowadzić więcej eksperymentów. Może nawet dowiedziałby się od czego zależy zestaw mocy, jaki się dostaje. Może to też sam pająk dojrzał, w końcu minęło dziewięć lat. Teoretycznie powinien już nie żyć, ale po eksperymentach Osborna najwyraźniej zyskał długowieczność.

Na odnalezienie pająka nie miał jednak co liczyć. Gdyby jeszcze chodziło o coś większego niż piłka pingpongowa, coś wielkości corgy albo jamnika. To dopiero byłby koszmar. Pająki takich rozmiarów były przerażające w wersji mechanicznej, nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać co mógłby zrobić żywy egzemplarz zdolny do przeżycia ogromnych przeciążeń.

Jaki ucisk miał Wade w dłoni? Pół tony? Gdyby przeskalować wytrzymałość tamtego pająka na większy okaz, dostaliby pewnie coś zdolnego wytrzymać uderzenie autobusu.

\- Nope – powiedział do siebie i podjechał na obrotowym krześle do swoich notatek dotyczących nowotworów.

Czas spróbować odkryć lek na nowotwory. Znowu.

Dzięki uprzejmości jednego ze szpitali, miał kilka próbek różnych nowotworów, od łagodnego tłuszczaka, po raka. Zdjęcia ich tkanek widział już tak często, że śniły mu się czasami po nocach, ale nie przyspieszyło to jego poszukiwań lekarstwa. Ciężko było zresztą znaleźć lekarstwo na coś, co było tak różnorodne. W przypadku Wade’a był jeszcze ten problem, że jego nowotwór mutował wraz z nim. Jeśli lek nawet zadziała u zwykłego człowieka, nie jest powiedziane, że pomoże też Deadpoolowi.

Ale zamierzał szukać, choćby do śmierci. Odda Wade’owi jego dawny wygląd. Tylko tego mu w życiu brakowało, więc to dostanie.

Siedem i półgodziny później wciąż był bez żadnych pozytywnych rezultatów. Wiedział coraz więcej o nowotworach, to na pewno, ale nie jak je skutecznie zwalczać. Coraz bardziej zaczynał myśleć, że jedynym skutecznym lekiem jest regeneracja samego Wade’a, a to oznaczało, że jego badania muszą stanąć w miejscu. Nie był w żadnym wypadku gotowy, by poprosić męża o próbkę krwi. Wade będzie wściekły, pokłócą się, a naprawdę nie potrzebowali teraz kłótni w swoim życiu, gdy wychowywali wspólnie syna.

Wracanie do domu z pustymi rękoma było trochę irytujące, ale pocieszał się tym, że czeka tam na niego obiad. O ile Wade nigdzie nie wyszedł i nie zapomniał czegoś ugotować. Z już cieknącą ślinką wszedł do windy, która przyjechała niemal od razu po wezwaniu. Całe szczęście Tony wymienił już parę lat temu większość wind i stworzył dwie specjalne tylko dla Avengers, bo gdyby mieli jeździć tymi dla zwykłych pracowników, to chyba straciłby pół życia na samym czekaniu na przyjazd dźwigu.

Winda omijała większość pięter, dlatego był trochę zaskoczony, gdy zatrzymała się nagle na takim, którego nie obejmowała. Nie wiedział nawet, że możliwe jest jej zatrzymanie się na nieobsługiwanym piętrze. Nie martwił się zbytnio tą nietypową sytuacją, mimo wszystko wciąż był w wieży Avengers i tak jak się spodziewał, dołączył do niego ktoś z drużyny.

\- Cześć, Tony – przywitał się i odsunął w bok, robiąc przyjacielowi miejsce. Stark odpowiedział skinieniem głową.

Winda znów zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół. Był pewien, że Stark będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się do niego jak gdyby nigdy nic. Podejrzane.

\- Jak po wczoraj? – zapytał Peter. Skoro Tony nie chciał zaczynać rozmowy, to on to zrobi. – No wiesz, po tym komentarzu Thora?

\- W porządku – odparł. Nie wyglądał na spiętego, więc nie mówił tego tylko po to, by mieć to z głowy. – Rozmawiałem później ze Stevem, wyjaśniliśmy sobie parę spraw.

\- Dobrze.

Peter zawsze uważał się za osobę, która wybacza wiele – Wade i Flash byli tego świetnym przykładem. Ale wątpił, że kiedykolwiek zdobyłby się na to co, zrobił Tony w przypadku mordercy swoich rodziców.

\- On i Bucky przychodzą w weekend na kolację.

\- Nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego – zauważył Peter. – Po co ich zapraszasz, jeśli to taki kłopot?

\- Ne oni są kłopotem, tylko to, że Casandra za bardzo ich lubi – poskarżył się. – Znowu poprosi wujka Bucky’ego, by ją pohuśtał na swojej metalowej ręce. Ja też mam metalowe ramię, gdy chcę!

\- Auć – skomentował. – Ale wiem co czujesz. Razem z Wadem rywalizujemy o miłość Milesa.

\- Wiecie, że to nie jest wasz syn? – zapytał autentycznie zmartwiony.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Tony odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale to fajna zabawa. A pokonanie Wade’a to fajny bonus.

Przyjaciel parsknął i pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteście niemożliwi – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Hej, o co chodziło z tym spóźnieniem dzisiaj?

\- Przesadziłem? – zmartwił się. – Obetniesz mi pensję?

\- Zrobiłoby to jakąś różnicę w twoim życiu? – Peter wzruszył ramionami. Jak się nad tym zastanowić… - Pytam, bo normalne jest dla ciebie wychodzić w środku pracy, gdy coś się dzieje na mieście, ale nie spóźnianie się. No chyba że przedłuży ci się poranny seks z Wadem.

\- Nie o to chodziło – odparł zawstydzony, nerwowo poprawiając okulary. – Miałem rozmowę z Harrym.

\- Osbornem? – Peter przytaknął. Tony nie przejął się zbytnio, ale widać było, że nie podoba mu się nic, co ma związek z Oscorp. Zwłaszcza gdy tym czymś był sam prezes firmy. – Czego chciał?

\- Pytał, czy poprę jego pomysł eksterminacji superbohaterów.

\- Zaraz, eksterminacji? – powtórzył zszokowany. – Jeszcze niedawno chciał nas wszystkich zamknąć na Madagaskarze czy innej Genoi numer dwa. Kiedy zrobił się z niego nowy Hitler?

\- Nie wiem, ale chyba jest z nim coraz gorzej – wyznał zmartwiony. – Powtarza, że to plan awaryjny, ale i tak mi się nie podoba, że w ogóle go ma.

\- Myślisz, że chciałby ten plan wcielić w życie niezależnie od tego, czy dostanie zgodę rządu? – zapytał Tony, gdy winda się zatrzymywała.

\- Nie wiem, ale nie zdziwiłbym się.

Na tym etapie Harry był zdolny do wszystkiego. Chyba będzie musiał szybciej przetrawić złość i spróbować wraz z przyjaciółkami wytłumaczyć mu, że to co planuje jest po prostu chore.

\- Będę miał na niego oko – postanowił Tony, stając pomiędzy skrzydłami otwartych drzwi, by znowu się nie zamknęły. – Wiem, że nie podobało ci się, gdy pierwszy raz go szpiegowałem, ale to konieczne.

\- Nie, łapię – zapewnił. Było mu to nawet na rękę, bo nie będzie musiał się tym sam zajmować i razem z Wadem będą mogli się skupić na treningu Milesa. – Zrobiłbym to samo. Choć zanim zrobi coś w kierunku wszystkich superbohaterów, Harry pewnie najpierw będzie chciał zemsty na Spidermanie i Deadpoolu.

\- Pilnujcie siebie i dzieciaka – polecił Tony. – Zwłaszcza dzieciaka.

\- Bez obaw, mamy na niego oko – obiecał i razem z swoim mentorem opuścił wreszcie windę. – Dziwne, środek dnia, a ty wychodzisz? Konferencja prasowa w związku z Shadow Spiderem?

\- Nie, choć już nas proszono o zdanie, ale poczekamy aż młody zdąży się wyszaleć – odparł. – Wychodzę, bo zamierzam spędzić miłe popołudnie z rodziną.

Domyśliłby się tego tak czy inaczej, bo chwilę po tym jak minęli zakręt, Peter zobaczył Pepper czekającą w recepcji. Razem z nią była Casandra, która zeskoczyła z kanapy, na której siedziała i pobiegła w stronę taty.

\- Tatuś! – krzyknęła na cały głos i wskoczyła Tony’emu w ramiona.

Peter patrzył z uśmiechem, jak przyjaciel rozpromienia się w obecności córki. Przed narodzinami Casandry nigdy nie brał Tony’ego za typ ojca, nie wydawał się być w ogóle rodzinnym człowiekiem, uważał, że żona to jego limit. Ale sześć lat temu okazało się, że Pepper jest w ciąży i co najlepsze, nie była to żadna wpadka. Tony przez całe siedem miesięcy chodził wniebowzięty, a potem na pół roku zniknął z życia firmy i przestał być Iron Manem, by zająć się dzieckiem. Pepper wróciła do pracy szybciej niż on.

\- Hej, brzydalu – przywitał się z dziewczynką Stark, łaskocząc ją po brzuchu. Casandra zaczęła się śmiać i wić w jego ramionach, przez co prawie ją upuścił. – Jezu, jesteś cięższa za każdym razem, gdy cię podnoszę.

\- Wcale nie – odparła chichocząc.

\- Niech cię wujek Peter potrzyma, jest silniejszy – powiedział i podał Peterowi córkę.

\- Cześć, wujku Peter – przywitała się z szerokim uśmiechem, gdy poprawiał ją sobie w ramionach, by wygodniej ją trzymać. Jej waga ani ruchliwość nie były dla niego żadnym problemem.

\- Cześć, Cassie. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech dziewczynki i zbił z nią piątkę. – Słyszałem, że gdzieś się wybierasz z rodzicami.

\- Idziemy do parku! – odparła podekscytowana, wyrzucając ręce w górę. – A potem do zoo.

\- Wow, zazdroszczę – wyznał, a Casandra zachichotała w odpowiedzi.

\- Możesz iść z nami – pozwoliła i odwróciła się do Pepper, do której właśnie podeszli. – Prawda, mamo?

\- Chciałbym, ale mam sporo rzeczy do zrobienia – odmówił, nie zapominając pokazać żalu, by Cassie nie było zbyt smutno. – Może innym razem.

\- Okej – zgodziła się bez problemu i zaczęła się nieco unosić. Peter szybko przeniósł ją sobie na ramiona, gdzie rozsiadła się wygodnie. – Wysoko!

\- Świetnie, zaraz zacznę przegrywać nawet z tobą – stwierdził załamany Tony. – Oddawaj mi córkę!

\- Okej, okej – zaśmiał się i podał niechętną Cassie jej ojcu. – Nie przeciąż sobie serca.

\- Nic się nie bój.

Peter znowu się zaśmiał i podszedł bliżej Pepper, by uściskać i ucałować ją na powitanie.

\- Jak się masz, Peter? – spytała, trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Jakieś postępy z lekarstwem?

\- Nie, ale kiedyś mi się uda – odpowiedział pewny siebie.

\- Komu jak nie tobie? – stwierdziła z uśmiechem.

Wyszli we czwórkę przed budynek, gdzie stał zaparkowany samochód Tony’ego, który od razu zaczął sadzać w nim Casandrę.

\- Bawcie się dobrze w parku – powiedział im na pożegnanie, kierując się w stronę swojego domu. – Pa, Cassie!

\- Pa, wujku Peter! – odkrzyknęła i posłała mu całusa. – To dla wujka Wade’a!

\- Przekażę! – obiecał. Pomachał jeszcze swoim przyjaciołom i ruszył do domu, czując jak trochę wzbiera w nim zazdrość.

Uwielbiał spotkania z Cassie i jednocześnie ich nienawidził. Była słodka, zabawna i kochał się z nią bawić, ale w pewnym momencie musiał zawsze kończyć i wracać do rzeczywistości bez dziecka. Chciałby mieć to co Tony i Pepper. Nawet bardzo. Doświadczyć tego całego wychowywania od maleńkości ze wszystkimi tego problemami i bolączkami.

Ciekawiło go, ile może kosztować surogatka… Byli w ogóle z Wadem płodni? Może po staniu się nadludźmi nie mogli mieć dzieci. Tyle rzeczy do wzięcia pod uwagę, a oni nie mieli jeszcze nawet żadnej poważnej rozmowy na temat dzieci. Może dzisiaj.

Dotarł do domu w dziesięć minut i już po otworzeniu drzwi przywitał go zapach obiadu.

\- Jesteś w końcu! – usłyszał zdenerwowany głos męża dochodzący z kuchni. – Musiałem dwa razy podgrzewać!

\- Coś mnie zatrzymało – wyjaśnił i dołączył do najemnika. Przechodząc obok niego pocałował go w usta na powitanie, a potem w policzek. – Ten drugi to od Cassie.

\- Aww – rozczulił się, szybko jednak przybierając na twarzy maskę marudy. – Telefon ci ukradli? – zapytał krzyżując ręce na piersi i marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie – odparł myjąc ręce. – Jestem później o jakieś dziesięć minut, w tym czasie pewnie nawet jedzenie nie zdążyłoby porządnie wystygnąć.

\- Wiem, kłamałem z tym podgrzewaniem. Chciałem, żebyś poczuł się winny i przez to obiecał mi coś w ramach zadośćuczynienia – wytłumaczył zadowolony.

\- Czyli chciałeś mnie zmanipulować. – Deadpool przytaknął. – Jeśli coś ode mnie chcesz, po prostu to powiedz.

\- Wiele rzeczy od ciebie chcę, ale się nie zgadzasz dlatego muszę się chwytać nieczystych zagrywek.

\- Są lepsze sposoby niż wzbudzanie we mnie poczucia winy – zauważył rozbawiony.

\- Wiem, tortury, ale to by było chyba przegięcie – stwierdził zamyślony. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy naprawdę rozważa swój pomysł, czy po prostu się zgrywa.

\- Nie jeśli byłyby to seksualne tortury – zasugerował. Tym razem gdy przechodził obok, przejechał dłonią po pośladkach męża. Wcale się nie dziwił, gdy Wade zatrzymał go i przyparł do szafki. – Co? Chcesz czegoś?

\- Nie wiem, a ty? – wymruczał i pochylił się do pocałunku.

\- Hej, zgadnijcie kto wpadł! – Peter i Wade westchnęli zirytowani, gdy usłyszeli głos Milesa.

\- Cockblocker? – zasugerował cicho najemnik. Peter zaśmiał się i razem spojrzeli w stronę tarasu, skąd wyszedł młody.

\- Cześć, chłopaki – przywitał się ściągając maskę i rzucając plecak na podłogę. – Wrócił najlepszy superbohater Nowego Jorku!

A ten dalej na haju bohaterstwa. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że ten entuzjazm tak długo się u niego utrzymuje, chociaż wcześniej przez dwa miesiące już ratował ludzi.

\- Ten sam, który przegrał z nami? – zgadywał Peter. Chłopakowi od razu zrzedła mina.

\- Będziecie mi to do śmierci wypominać? – spytał oburzony.

\- Pewnie przestaniemy, gdy już nas pokonasz – odparł Wade. – Do tego czasu będziemy ci przypominać te porażki tylko po to, żeby cię wkurzać.

\- To działa – przyznał i przyjrzał się Deadpoolowi z uśmiechem. – Nie masz maski, ekstra! Masz fajne oczy.

Miles nawet się nie zająknął, w ogóle dłużej się nie patrzył i potraktował blizny najemnika jak coś normalnego.

Peter zerknął na męża, który w pierwszej chwili wyglądał na przerażonego, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że Miles właśnie powiedział mu komplement. Gdy do tego doszło, Wade powoli uśmiechnął się radośnie i wypiął z dumą pierś.

\- To chyba zasługuje na punkcik dla mnie, nie sądzisz? – spytał Petera, ale już nie czekając na jego odpowiedź. Po prostu dopisał sobie punkt na tablicy, która została powieszona na jednej z szafek.

\- Kiedy to kupiłeś? – zdziwił się, patrząc bezradnie jak mąż dorysowuje kredą kreskę przy swoim imieniu.

\- Dzisiaj rano, jak poszedłeś do pracy – odparł odkładając kredę. – Tak naprawdę tą sprzątnąłem to spod jakiejś restauracji. Jeszcze widać kawałek dania dnia. Jakaś zupa z krewetek. Nawet chciałem ugotować, ale postawiłem na spaghetti, szybciej się je robi.

\- Wade!

\- Co? Wolałbyś zupę z krewetek?

\- Wiesz, że nie dlatego na ciebie wrzeszczę.

Wade popatrzył zdziwiony najpierw na niego, a potem na Milesa, który nieśmiało spoglądał na spaghetti stojące na stole. Najemnik w końcu załapał o co chodzi.

\- Nikt mnie nie rozpoznał! – zapewnił z ręką na sercu.  

\- Nie powinieneś w ogóle kraść – zauważył Peter, zirytowany tym, że musi to w ogóle tłumaczyć.

\- Spokojnie, to była obustronna tablica, drugą część zostawiłem. Co prawda nie może już stać bez drugiej połowy, ale i tak by nie mogła, bo tej naszej uciąłem nogi.

\- Pocieszyło mnie to – stwierdził z sarkazmem i westchnął. – Nie możesz kraść, Wade. Dajesz zły przykład młodemu.

\- Spokojnie, wiem że kradzież jest zła – zapewnił i wskazał na talerz z jedzeniem. – Mogę zjeść z wami?

\- Nie jadłeś nic w domu zanim przyszedłeś? – zapytał Peter, choć Wade już leciał po trzeci talerz.

\- Nie byłem w domu? – odparł niepewnie i usiadł przy stole, zdejmując rękawice z dłoni. – Przyszedłem do was prosto po szkole.

\- Czyli lekcji też nie odrobiłeś – domyślił się, a Miles uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Miles, nie możesz tak robić.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zdziwił się. – Odrobię je, słowo.

\- Tak, bo cię przypilnujemy. – Wade wrócił z trzecią porcją i postawił ją przed dzieciakiem.

\- Przed czy po patrolu? – zapytał niezrażony i zabrał się do jedzenia, jakby nie jadł nic od tygodnia. Przerwał tylko po to, by pozachwycać się smakiem. – To najlepsze spaghetti jakie w życiu jadłem.

\- Iii, kolejny punkcik – ogłosił najemnik, z zadowoleniem zapisując kolejną kreskę nim wrócił do Petera i usiadł obok niego. – Zazdrosny?

\- Nienawidzę cię – odparł, a rozbawiony Wade przybliżył się i pocałował go w usta. Nawet gdyby naprawdę się na niego wściekał, pewnie teraz by mu przeszło.

\- Też cię kocham – wymruczał i pocałował go drugi raz. Tym razem Peter odpowiedział na pocałunek.

\- Ugh, ja jem! – poskarżył się Miles, jedną ręką zasłaniając sobie oczy, a drugą trzymając widelec, na który nakręcał makaron. – Jesteście gorsi niż moi rodzice. Co jest z dorosłymi i ich obsesją na punkcie pocałunków?

\- Ach te niewinne dzieci – zachwycał się Wade. – Jeszcze nie wiedzą, co tracą.

\- Jak będziesz miał dziewczynę lub chłopaka, to zrozumiesz – wyjaśnił młodemu Peter.

\- Bleh – skomentował tylko młody i skupił się na jedzeniu.

\- A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – kontynuował Peter – kto powiedział, że będzie dzisiaj jakiś patrol?

\- Wczoraj nie poszliśmy, więc dzisiaj chcę – odparł w bardzo dziecinnym stylu.

\- Powinieneś trenować.

\- Mam dość treningu – poskarżył się.

\- Miałeś tylko jeden – przypomniał Peter.

\- I wystarczy – stwierdził uparcie. – Umiem się bić, a najlepszym treningiem jest trening w terenie.

\- Przed odrobieniem lekcji i tak nigdzie nie pójdziesz – zabronił kategorycznie Peter. Miles jęknął zirytowany, ale nie kłócił się dalej. – Dobra, pójdziemy na patrol.

\- Ekstra! – ucieszył się młody i odsunął od siebie talerz. Nie zjadł wszystkiego. – Już się najadłem, pójdę odrobić lekcje!

\- Masz zjeść wszystko! – krzyknął Deadpool tak niespodziewanie, że nawet Peter podskoczył na krześle.

Miles zamarł przy krześle, z którego zdążył wstać i spojrzał na najemnika.

\- Brukselkę też będziesz mi kazał dojadać? – zapytał żartobliwie.

\- Co? Nie – odparł zniesmaczony. – Nie jestem psychopatą. Ale spaghetti zjesz całe albo nie pójdziesz na patrol.

\- To szantaż – zauważył.

\- Ale działa, a my jako twoi rodzice mamy do niego prawo.

\- Nie jesteście moimi rodzicami – westchnął i usiadł z powrotem przy stole. – Co następne? Zapytacie jak było w szkole?

\- Dobrze, że nam przypomniałeś, jak było w szkole? – spytał Peter. Naprawdę był zainteresowany, trochę czasu minęło od jego lat edukacji podstawowej, był ciekawy jak zmieniła się mentalność dzieciaków w tym wieku.

\- Dobrze – odparł niechętnie Miles. Peter czuł, jak stół zaczyna drżeć, a to wszystko przez to, że młody podrygiwał nerwowo nogą. – Mogę was o coś zapytać?

\- Nie możesz pożyczyć auta – odparł od razu najemnik.

\- Co? Nie, chciałem zapytać co sądzicie o tym, bym powiedział komuś, że jestem bohaterem?

Nie było to najbardziej zaskakujące pytanie, jakiego się spodziewał. Dzieciaki takie jak Miles lubią się przechwalać, zwłaszcza czymś takim jak bycie superbohaterem. Niemniej był trochę zdziwiony.

\- Zależy komu chcesz powiedzieć – odpowiedział mu. – Myślałem, że rodzice nie wchodzą w grę.

\- Chodzi mi o mojego najlepszego przyjaciela ze szkoły – wyjaśnił Miles. – Od wczoraj zachwyca się Shadow Spiderem, a mnie coraz bardziej kusi, by mu powiedzieć. Czasami trudno mi trzymać język za zębami, tak bardzo chcę mu opowiedzieć o tym, co robiłem jako bohater, ale nie mogę. No chyba, że mogę.

Peter popatrzył na Wade’a, który wzruszył ramionami.

\- Na mnie nie patrz, mnie nigdy nie obchodziło trzymanie mojej tożsamości w tajemnicy.

\- Ja komuś powiedziałem – wyznał Peter. Młody przyglądał mu się z uwagą, czekając na więcej. – Wyjawienie tego to ryzyko, Miles. Musisz naprawdę ufać danej osobie, nie tylko w kwestii tego, że świadomie tego nie rozpowie, ale i że nie zrobi tego przypadkiem.

\- Ganke to mój przyjaciel od małego. Zawsze sobie wszystko mówiliśmy. – Jak ja i Harry, pomyślał Peter. – Chciałbym powiedzieć mu i o tym, ale wolałem zapytać. Bycie Shadow Spiderem jest ekscytujące, ale nie zawsze mogę opowiedzieć o wszystkim Tylerowi, chcę się zwierzać komuś jeszcze i Ganke to byłby najlepszy wybór. Ufam mu.

\- Zna już jakiś twój sekret? – zapytał Wade z powagą. Młody przytaknął. – Uuu, opowiedz.

\- Um… - Peter chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie musi im się z niczego zwierzać, ale Deadpool zasłonił mu usta ręką i czekał na odpowiedź chłopaka. – Rok temu gdy byliśmy na urodzinach koleżanki ze szkoły, zrobiło mi się niedobrze po jakimś jedzeniu i zwymiotowałem do jej basenu, a potem do niego wpadłem. Ganke pomógł mi się osuszyć i nigdy nikomu nie powiedział kto narzygał do basenu.

\- Wow, te wariacki imprezy dwunastolatków – parsknął Wade, gdy opowieść dobiegła końca. – Chyba dali wam zły cydr do picia, młody.

\- To przez kiełbaski, były nieświeże – usprawiedliwiał się Miles. – Tak czy siak, Ganke jest godny zaufania. Nigdy mnie nie zdradził, nigdy.

\- Jeśli mu ufasz do tego stopnia, to mu powiedz – pozwolił mu Peter. Wade znowu tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Ale tylko jeśli jesteś pewny, żebyś nie żałował. I moja tożsamość dalej pozostaje tajemnicą.

\- Jasne – obiecał i wrócił do jedzenia, nim sobie coś przypomniał i zrobił się nagle dziwnie podekscytowany. – Oh! Właśnie, dostałem najlepszą ocenę z francuskiego!

\- Tu się nie ma czym chwalić, tu się trzeba martwić – stwierdził zniesmaczony Wade. – Oficjalnie jesteś zdrajcą narodu Amerykańskiego.

\- Bo ma dobrą ocenę z francuskiego? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Czy liczy się, jeśli oszukiwałem dzięki Friday? – spytał nieśmiało Miles.

\- Grzechy wybaczone, tak należy postępować z frajerskim językiem – pochwalił najemnik. Młody ucieszył się i zbił z nim piątkę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak Peter przygląda im się z dezaprobatą.

\- Nigdy więcej już ci nie pomogę w ten sposób – przyrzekł poważnie i nieznacznie obrócił się plecami do męża i Milesa, by nie mogli widzieć jego twarzy.

Wade powiedział coś do młodego po hiszpańsku, co wyraźnie ich obu rozbawiło. Peter prychnął i z żalu napchał usta jedzeniem. Rozluźnił się trochę, gdy Deadpool położył mu dłoń na plecach i pomasował je delikatnie.

\- Czy mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc jeśli powiem, że nawet coś zapamiętałem z tej pracy domowej, a moja ocena była też taka wysoka, bo potrafiłem idealnie przeczytać słowa? – spytał Miles z nadzieją.

\- Kujon się obraził, ma flashbacki ze szkoły średniej – zażartował Deadpool.

\- Ty nigdy mi tak nie pomogłeś z hiszpańskim – wymamrotał obrażony.

Pomoc Wade na pewno była ogromna i przydała mu się nie raz, bo najemnik mimo wszystko lepiej zna ten język niż Gwen, ale do robienia za Petera pracy domowej się nie posunął. Co było dość zaskakujące jak na kogoś z tak słabym kręgosłupem moralnym w tamtym czasie.

\- Aww, to dlatego, że cię kocham i chciałem, żebyś się czegoś nauczył – wyjaśnił. Peter zerknął na niego przez ramię i zobaczył tylko szczerość w jego bladych oczach. – Pomogło, eh?

\- O mnie nie musicie aż tak bardzo dbać – zapewnił ich z uśmiechem Miles. – Nie przeszkadza mi oszukiwanie.

\- Panie i panowie, nowy bohater Nowego Jorku – przedstawił rozbawiony Peter. – Daleko ci do ideału, młody.

\- Nawet Kapitan Ameryka nie jest idealny – stwierdził. – Poza tym, to ty zaproponowałeś oszustwo, nie ja. Ja chciałem to zrobić po mojemu.

Peter chciał zaprotestować, ale nie miał jak, bo to była prawda. To był jego pomysł od samego początku.

\- Zrobiło mi się żal tego jak się z tym męczyłeś – usprawiedliwił się. Trzeba było mu nie pomagać.

\- I właśnie za to cię kochamy, Petey – powiedział mu szczerze Wade, łapiąc go za dłoń. – Za twoje miękkie serce.

\- Ja jestem wdzięczny – wtrącił młody. – Naprawdę dzięki, Peter. Miałem trochę kiepskie oceny z francuskiego, uratowałeś mi skórę.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł z uśmiechem, ściskając dłoń męża. – Ale dzisiaj francuski odrabiasz sam.

\- Luz, zadali mi tylko przeczytanie jakiegoś tekstu, czytać jako tako umiem – obiecał i po raz drugi odsunął od siebie talerz, tym razem pusty. – Mogę już odejść od stołu?

\- Jakie maniery, ma to po mnie – stwierdził uradowany najemnik i machnął na młodego ręką. – Idź, jak tylko skończysz, to pójdziemy wymierzać sprawiedliwość na brudnych, nowojorskich ulicach.  

\- W końcu – odetchnął Miles i podbiegł do swojego plecaka. A potem skierował się znowu do kanapy jak wczoraj. Zdążył rozłożyć na stoliku i podłodze swoje klamoty, nim spojrzał w stronę Petera i Wade’a, i po chwili do nich podszedł. – Będziecie to jedli? – spytał wskazując na talerze obu.

Peter podsunął swój talerz mężowi, który zrzucił na niego swoją porcje. Taki kopiasty talerz spaghetti podali młodemu, który chwycił jeszcze swój widelec i wrócił do kanapy. Ze skrzyżowanymi nogami usiadł na podłodze i zaczął coś czytać, co chwilę wkładając do ust kolejna porcję makaronu.

\- Ledwo tknąłem mój obiad – wyznał najemnikowi Peter, obserwując młodego przy odrabianiu lekcji. Pochłaniał spaghetti w zastraszającym tempie, ale na szczęście nie chlapał na wszystko sosem.

\- Ja też – westchnął Wade. – Chcesz wylizać garnek na spółę?

\- Jasne – zgodził się wstając. Był głodny.

Ostatecznie niecałą godzinę spędzili schowani za szafkami w kuchni, obżerając się ciastkami z puszki – wcześniej wylizując garnek tak jak zaplanowali. Peter był świadomy, że Wade może w każdej chwili ugotować coś nowego, ale było coś miłego w oddaniu swojej ostatniej porcji jedzenia dzieciakowi, który bardziej tych kalorii potrzebuje.

Mówiąc w skrócie, byli dziwni.

\- Ej, skończyłem! – zawołał Miles w końcu. – Gdzie jesteście?

\- Spróbuj nas znaleźć! – zasugerował Wade, usiłując wycelować płatkiem czekolady w usta Petera. – Nie ruszaj się, Petey, to rzut za trzy punkty.

Peter przewrócił oczami, ale znieruchomiał. Deadpool skupił się i pstryknął płatkiem, który trafił idealnie do celu.

\- Boom, dziecino!

\- Ej, nieźle! – pochwalił Peter i zbił z mężem żółwika. – Teraz ja.

\- Nie trudno was znaleźć, gdy tak hałasujecie – usłyszeli znów młodego, ale tym razem nad głowami, gdzie przykucnął na szafce. – Co tu robicie?

\- Zawody w rzucie płatkami czekolady do ust – wyjaśnił nonszalancko Wade, nic sobie nie robiąc ze zdziwionej miny chłopaka. – Nie zrozumiesz.

\- Nie rozumiem – zgodził się z najemnikiem. – Możemy już iść na patrol?  Proszę? Od wczoraj nie mogę wytrzymać, to jak narkotyk.

\- Jezu, trzynaście lat i już ćpun, wcześnie zaczynają dzieci w tych czasach. – Deadpool dźwignął się z podłogi i strząsnął z siebie okruchy ciastek. – O hej, tu się podziała galaretka.

\- Zobaczę jeszcze jak ci poszło i czy na pewno wszystko odrobiłeś – powiedział Peter, też podnosząc się na nogi.

\- Gdybym tylko oszukiwał, na pewno skończyłbym szybciej, bo nie mogę się doczekać patrolu – zapewnił szczerze. – Ale możesz poprawić mi błędy w pracy domowej z matmy. Na pewno jakieś zrobiłem.

\- Nic z tego, co najwyżej ci wyjaśnię w czym problem.

\- To ja się pójdę przebrać – zdecydował najemnik, dalej obżerając się ciastkami. – Chcesz jedno?

\- Pewnie – odparł Miles i wyjął jedno ciastko. Zjadł je w jakąś sekundę.

Apetyt dzieciaka coraz bardziej Petera zadziwiał.

Praca domowa była całkowicie w porządku, nawet ta z matmy. Miles był całkiem mądrym dzieciakiem, sięgał po trudniejsze wzory niż musiał i nieźle sobie z nimi radził. Efekt ugryzienia, czy już przed nim był taki inteligentny i sprytny? Kiedyś zapyta o to młodego, ale póki co postanowił nie poruszać tematu i też się przebrał, bo z ich trójki tylko on był bez kostiumu.

Zrzucił z siebie cywilne ciuchy, pozbył się okularów, nałożył rękawice i maskę i był już gotowy.

\- Okej, drużyno. Patrolujemy Queens i Brooklyn. Jakieś pytania?   

\- Kiedy będzie przerwa na lunch? – spytał Wade unosząc dłoń.

\- Jakieś mądre pytania? – doprecyzował Peter. Najemnik znowu uniósł dłoń. – Tak, Pool?

\- Kiedy będzie wolny czas przeznaczony do spożycia pokarmu potrzebnego do utrzymania potrzebnej na patrolu energii? – zapytał. – Wystarczająco mądrze dla ciebie?

\- Tak, całkiem ładnie – przyznał szczerze, co bardzo ucieszyło Deadpoola. – Miles?

\- Tak, sir? – odparł stając na baczność.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pokażesz się teraz ludziom? Więcej osób cię zobaczy niż podczas próbnych lotów czy ostatniego patrolu albo ucieczki przed łowcą pająków. Jest środek dnia, będzie cię dobrze widać, będziesz miał bliższy kontakt z wieloma ludźmi, nie tylko z ofiarami czy przestępcami.

Musiał mieć pewność, że młody rozumie co ten patrol będzie oznaczał. Po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę wyjdzie z cienia i będzie oficjalnie działał jako superbohater. Nie mignie komuś przed oczami, tylko pokaże się setkom ludzi. Pod koniec dnia każdy w mieście będzie wiedział o jego istnieniu i że jest dzieciakiem. Fankluby i fani zaczną się na poważnie. Tak samo jak obawy przerażonych rodziców. Kociokwik jakiego dostaną media będzie nawet większy niż gdy Spiderman pojawił się po raz pierwszy.

\- Czekają na ciebie sława, pieniądze i kobiety! – dodał uroczyście Deadpool.

\- On ma trzynaście lat.

\- Dobra, tylko sława i kobiety – poprawił się.

\- Wolałbym coś fajniejszego, na przykład kupony do knajp ze śmieciowym żarciem albo zniżki na gra wideo – stwierdził Miles. – Ale sławę i pieniądze też wezmę. Dostanę też klucz do miasta?

\- My do dzisiaj żadnego nie dostaliśmy, to jedna wielka ściema – poskarżył się najemnik.

\- Miles, skup się – poprosił go Peter.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – obiecał. – Podoba mi się to jak w szkole o mnie mówią, czemu ma mi się nie spodobać jeszcze większa sława?

\- To potrafi być przytłaczające.

\- Tylko jeśli nie jesteś urodzoną drama queen! Dobrze pozuj do zdjęć Petera, zachowuj się dostojnie i będzie dobrze – poradził młodemu Deadpool, przyciągając go do siebie ramieniem. – Jesteś gotowy znaleźć się w wieczornym wydaniu wiadomości i na okładkach wszystkich jutrzejszych gazet?

\- Jasne, że jestem! – odparł entuzjastycznie.

\- Świetnie! Zacznijmy od czegoś małego, żeby przygotować wszystkich. Selfie!

Marudząc, Peter został zaciągnięty do zdjęcia Deadpoola – oni obaj po bokach, Miles w środku, szczerzący się jak głupi pod maską i pokazujący znak Victorii obiema rękami. To było słodkie, młody ucieszył się jakby wygrał na loterii, gdy zaczęły się pierwsze polubienia zdjęcia na Instagramie. Prawie zapomniał o patrolu, dopóki ktoś w komentarzu nie zapytał gdzie teraz patrolują.

\- Oh, patrol!  Chodźmy uratować miasto! – powiedział podekscytowany. – I pozować do fajnych zdjęć na pierwsze stronach gazet. Chcę żeby całe miasto znało moje imię!

Jak mogli odmówić takiemu entuzjazmowi?

\- Tylko pamiętaj, że nie wszystkie opinie będą pochlebne! – zawołał za młodym Peter, gdy ten wyrwał się pierwszy i z radosnym okrzykiem wyskoczył przez taras. – Mam nadzieję, że usłyszał.

\- Nasz maleństwo tak szybko dorasta – wzruszył się najemnik. – Jeśli nie pięściami, to samym urokiem osobistym wprowadzi do tego miasta pokój.

\- Wiesz? Myślę, że masz rację.

Nigdy nie był jakoś zgorzkniały życiem superbohatera, ale chciałby mieć takie pokłady entuzjazmu jak Miles. On wydawał się oddychać tym zawodem, zupełnie jakby został stworzony do tego właśnie zadania. Nie wierzył w przeznaczenie, ale jeśli miałby wierzyć, to w takie.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić, Petey, ale straciłem młodego z oczu – poinformował Wade, obserwując przestrzeń powietrzną między budynkami.

\- Cholera, mięliśmy mieć na niego oko – przeraził się Peter i biegiem ruszył do balustrady tarasu.

\- Czekaj na mnie!   

Wade złapał się go tuż po skoku. Z najemnikiem na plecach ruszył za Milesem, którego znaleźli z drobną pomocą sygnału emitowanego przez jego komunikator w wyrzutni. Peter bez problemu go dogonił i zrównał się z nim w locie. Młody radził sobie coraz lepiej, choć jedyne okazje do lotu jakie ostatnio miał, to przed i po szkole. Huśtał się stabilniej niż przy pierwszych lotach treningowych, zgrabniej wchodził w zakręty i był bardziej zrelaksowany.

\- Latasz coraz lepiej – pochwalił go. Miles od razu się rozpromienił, nawet za bardzo, bo na chwilę stracił kontrolę. – Poza tym momentem.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie – wyjaśnił zawstydzony. – Ścigamy się do Downtown Brooklyn? Skrzyżowanie Cadman Plaza i Tillary Street.

\- Jeśli jesteś gotowy przegrać – odparł zadziornie Peter.

\- Masz bagaż na plecach, będę szybszy – zarzekał się młody.

\- Proszę cię, jestem lekki jak piórko – prychnął Wade.

\- Młody ma trochę racji – przyznał Peter. Z nadmiaru dumy Miles znowu się pomylił i zachwiał w locie. Szybko go naprostował, śmiejąc się niezręcznie. – Mogę jej nie odczuwać, ale twoja waga wciąż ma wpływ na moją aerodynamiczność i zmianę środka ciężkości.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem gruby?! – oburzył się najemnik.

\- To ścigamy się? – zapytał raz jeszcze Miles. Zbliżali się już do mostu brooklyńskiego, więc czas podjąć decyzję. – Jak wygram, to mogę sam załatwiać wszystkie przestępstwa.

\- I tak to będziesz robił.

\- Serio? Ale i tak się ścigamy! – postanowił za nich i wyrwał do przodu, wybierając prostszą trasę, jaką była jezdnia na moście.

Jako stary wyjadacz, Peter nie poszedł na łatwiznę. Zniżył lot i wleciał pod most, lecąc tak nisko, że stopami dotykał powierzchni wody i wyrzucał ją w górę kopnięciami tylko dlatego, bo mógł. Miles po chwili do nich dołączył, dosyć niezgrabnie zeskakując z poziomu ulicy mostu i prawie wpadając na pylon.

\- Łiii! – zakrzyknął Wade i puścił się Petera rękoma, opadając jednocześnie do tyłu. Po chwili jego krzyków nie było już słychać, bo jego głowa znalazła się pod wodą. Młody przyglądał się temu z niepokojem, podlatując coraz bliżej.

Najemnik wynurzył się po paru sekundach i mokrymi łapami objął Petera za szyję, kaszląc jak gruźlik.

\- Chyba połknąłem trochę ścieków – wychrypiał z obrzydzeniem.

\- Smacznego.

\- Skaziłem nawet moje komórki rakowe.

Peter był pewny, że młody się nawet do nich nie zbliży, ale o dziwo Miles podleciał bliżej i gdy był na wyciągnięcie ręki, machnął niespodziewanie nogą i wyrzucił w górę wodę, ochlapując jego i Wade’a, nim śmiejąc się uciekł szybko przed siebie.

Obaj otrzepali się z wody jak psy i z niedowierzaniem popatrzyli za chłopakiem, który bezczelnie spróbował lecieć tyłem tylko po to, żeby im pomachać. Nawet im go nie było szkoda, gdy wleciał w drzewo rosnące nad brzegiem.

\- Mały gnojek – zaśmiał się pod nosem Peter i przyspieszył, bo młody już wyplątał się z gałlęzi i był gotowy lecieć dalej. Nie przegra z jakimś młokosem.

\- Nie dogonisz go z balastem na plecach, poświecę się, żebyś mógł wygrać wyścig – powiedział niespodziewanie Wade.

\- Co? Nie, jasne, że go dogonię – upierał się. – Zresztą wygrana wcale nie jest aż tak ważna. To tylko dzieciak.

\- Właśnie, będzie się puszył przez następny rok, jeśli z nim nie wygramy.

\- A jeśli my wygramy, to ty będziesz się puszył.

\- Ty też! Nie mów, że nie chcesz wygrać?

Chciał. I to bardzo. Choćby po to, by Miles nie nabrał zbyt dużej pewności siebie, bo to mogłoby być dla niego niebezpieczne.

\- Okej, spadaj – zdecydował.

\- Do końca byłem wierny temu krajowi – zasalutował Wade i puścił się. – Geronimo!

Peter nie miał pojęcia gdzie mąż wylądował, ale bez niego na plecach od razu leciało mu się lepiej. Zmiana w prędkości była znacząca, przemknął między budynkami stojącymi przy rzece, obserwując Milesa huśtającego się w oddali. Czas pokazać młodemu kto tu rządzi.

Puścił sieć i od razu wystrzelił dwie kolejne, przyczepiając je do budynków po prawej i po lewej stronie. Nie napiął ich od razu, pozwolił ciału spaść prawie do samej ulicy i dopiero wtedy obie pajęczyny się napięły, i wystrzeliły go w powietrze. Leciał głównie do góry, ale kolejną siecią przyciągnął się do przodu i w mgnieniu oka wyprzedził Milesa, lądując na szycie Cadman Towers. Młody wylądował chwilę po nim.

\- Prawie wygrałem – powiedział nieco zasapany i kompletnie nieprzejęty przegraną. – Niezła sztuczka, nauczysz mnie?

\- Z przyjemnością – odparł i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. – Niezły wyścig, młody.

\- Dzięki. – Miles przyjrzał mu się zmieszany. – Gdzie Deadpool?

\- Co tam, leszcze?! – usłyszeli za sobą. Odwrócili się za siebie i zobaczyli najemnika lezącego na dobudówce, która prowadziła do środka budynku. – Co tak długo, eh?

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś tak szybko? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Jestem po prostu tak dobry – wyznał z zachwytem i wyciągnął zza siebie złotą koronę, którą włożył sobie na głowę. – Możecie mi od dziś mówić Quick Pool. Albo Dead Silver. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, ale na pewno jestem bogiem szybkości. Klękajcie!

\- Nie wiedziałem, że gramy o koronę – westchnął rozczarowany Miles. – Chciałbym.

\- Pomyślałem o tym i wziąłem kilka. – Deadpool zeskoczył na ich poziom i rzucił im podobne korony. – Zanim przyszliście zdążyłem jeszcze wyskoczyć po nie do Burger Kinga za rogiem. Serio, jesteście strasznie wolni, eh.

\- Teleportowałeś się – domyślił się Peter, wyrzucając papierową koronę na ziemię. Miles tymczasem założył swoją i cykał sobie fotki.

\- Myślicie, że to za wcześnie na własnego Instagrama? – zapytał ich.   

\- Zakładaj śmiało – odpowiedział mu najemnik nim skupił się znowu na Peterze. – Nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę brać udziału w wyścigu.

\- Zdradziłaś mnie – oskarżył go, zbliżając się powoli do męża. – Byliśmy zespołem, jednym zawodnikiem. Myślałem, że się poświęcasz dla dobra duetu, a ty po prostu mnie wykorzystałeś.

\- Ja działam sam, skarbie. – Czuł, że Wade popatrzył mu w oczy mówiąc to, a Peter zadrżał wbrew sobie. – Jaka jest moja nagroda?

\- A co byś chciał? – spytał zalotnie.

\- Ekhem. – Po raz drugi tego dnia, Miles przerwał im zabawę. – Możecie przestać flirtować, żebyśmy mogli się skupić na patrolu?

\- A co z twoimi zdjęciami? – zapytał Wade. – Myślałem, że chcesz być gwiazdą Instagrama.

\- Nie mogę się zdecydować na odpowiedni filtr – odparł załamany i pokazał im zdjęcie na telefonie. – Pomyślę nad tym w domu, a teraz chodźmy łapać złodziei.

\- Młody ma rację – zdecydował najemnik. – Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności.

\- Byle z dala ode mnie – stwierdził chłopak i ściągnął koronę z głowy. – Możemy iść?

\- Będziemy tuż za tobą – obiecał Peter.

Miles przytaknął i zeskoczył z dachu. Zgodnie z obietnicą, byli zaraz za nim i całą trójką lecieli dość nisko nad ulicą. Młody pewnie robił to specjalnie, by już zainteresować ludzi, którzy słysząc charakterystyczny świst sieci od razu kierowali głowy w górę. Peter widział jak pokazują palcami na Milesa, niektórzy próbowali też robić zdjęcia czy filmować nowego bohatera, ale był dla nich za szybki.

Nie musieli długo czekać na pierwszą interwencję, wbrew pozorom w środku dnia też się dużo dzieje, tylko po prostu mniej spektakularne przestępstwa niż w nocy. Przelatywali właśnie nad zwyczajną ulicą, na której było sporo ludzi wracających z pracy albo po prostu chodzących po okolicznych sklepach, gdy ich uwagę zwrócił krzyk:

\- Ukradł mi forsę z kasy! – wrzeszczał mężczyzna, który wybiegł z jednego sklepu na ulicę. Chwilę przed nim wybiegł inny facet z torbą pod pachą i bronią w dłoni. Przepychał się między pieszymi, którzy w większości na widok broni schodzili mu z drogi. Biegł na południe i w każdej chwili mógł zniknąć w jakiejś bocznej uliczce.

\- Bierz go, młody – polecił Peter, ale chłopak już dawno ruszył do akcji.

Razem z Wadem wylądowali na pobliskim budynku, by móc z bliska przyglądać się wszystkiemu i móc w razie czego wkroczyć.

Miles szybko wyprzedził złodzieja i wylądował przed nim, wystawiając przed siebie rękę.

\- Zatrzymaj się! – rozkazał. Dzięki komunikatorowi mogli go słyszeć głośno i wyraźnie.

Złodziej zatrzymał się na jakąś sekundę lub dwie nim po prostu minął młodego, który obejrzał się za nim zdziwiony. Ludzie dookoła niego przyglądali mu się z zainteresowaniem, ale długo im na to nie pozwolił, bo ruszył dalej w pościg za złodziejem.

Znowu go dogonił, ale tym razem nie kłopotał się z rozwiązaniem pokojowym i z impetem wpadł nogami w mężczyznę, przewracając go. Złodziej padł na ziemię jak długi, a torba i broń poleciały dalej. Wykonując salto, Miles wylądował przy swoim złapanym i przykleił mu ręce do chodnika, zdmuchując wyimaginowany dym z obu wyrzutni.

\- Ma styl – stwierdził szczerzący się Wade.

\- Taa – zgodził się i poklepał męża po ramieniu. – Dołączamy?

\- Niech wiedzą, czyj to protegowany.

Deadpool teleportował ich na ulicę, gdzie Miles w otoczeniu gapiów podnosił broń i ukradzione pieniądze.

\- Ja to wezmę, dziękuję – powiedział najemnik i zabrał zaskoczonemu młodemu pistolet, podrzucając go w dłoni. – Atrapa, nuda.

Spluwa wylądowała w na środku ulicy, gdzie przejechał po niej jadący właśnie autobus.  

\- Co ze złodziejem? – spytał Miles, przyciskając torbę z pieniędzmi do piersi. Był nieco zdezorientowany i nieznacznie ruszał głową ilekroć ktoś wśród gapiów o nim mówił. Czyli cały czas, bo to na nim skupiali swoja uwagę, nie na dobrze im już znanym Spidermanie i Deadpoolu.

\- Zaraz przyjedzie policja i go zgarnie – odparł Wade i odepchnął Petera, by znalazł się za Milesem. – Z drogi, ludzie, z drogi! Tajny agent Michale Scarn! Z drogi dla nowego bohatera.

Peter wyciągnął siecią jeden z pistoletów męża, by lepiej wczuć się w swoją rolę i z lufa skierowaną w górę trącił Milesa ręką, by zaczął iść. Młody był z początku spięty, ale już po chwili rozluźnił się i z dumą szedł między nimi, niosąc skradzione pieniądze, by oddać je właścicielowi. Dotarli w takim szyku do sklepu, Peter i Wade zajęli miejsce po bokach, świetnie się bawiąc w roli tajnych agentów, gdy ich protegowany podawał zszokowanemu sklepikarzowi pieniądze.

\- To chyba pana – powiedział, przekazując torbę i odsuwając się od razu o kilka kroków, zaskakująco zawstydzony.

\- Dzi-dzięki, dzieciaku – wydukał mężczyzna, przyglądając się Milesowi z podziwem, ale dalej też trochę zdziwiony. Spojrzał jeszcze na Spidermana i Deadpoola, jakby chciał się upewnić, że na pewno są razem z tym podrostkiem, który właśnie odzyskał jego kasę. – Jesteś chyba nowy, co?

\- Shadow Spider – przedstawił się, z dumą wymawiając swój pseudonim. Peter uśmiechnął się pod maską z tej zaraźliwej radości, jaką odczuwał teraz Miles. – Były mściciel, a teraz oficjalnie superbohater, uczeń Spidermana i Deadpoola.

\- Shadow Spider by wystarczyło – zaśmiał się sklepikarz, a Miles speszył się i wycofał odrobinę.

\- Heh, jasne – odparł nieśmiało i złapał się za dłonie, rozglądając się po gapiach. Młody chyba jednak nie był gotowy na tyle uwagi skierowanej bezpośrednio na niego.

Peter oddał mężowi pistolet i gwizdnął na chłopaka, by szedł razem z nimi, gdy zaczęli odchodzić ulicą.

\- Miło było poznać – odezwał się jeszcze sklepikarz. Miles mimo wszystko zrobił na nim wrażenie.

Młody zasalutował mężczyźnie na pożegnanie po czym wskoczył Deadpoolowi na plecy. Peter wziął niewielki rozbieg i rozpoczął huśtanie, wystawiając rękę mężowi, którą ten chwycił. Przez chwilę ciągnął ich obu za sobą, dopóki Miles nie zeskoczył i nie zaczął się huśtać sam. Dopiero wtedy Wade przeszedł Peterowi na plecy.

\- I jak mi poszło? – zapytał ich już w powietrzu. Lecieli spokojnie obok siebie, wypatrując nowych zagrożeń. – Chyba trochę schrzaniłem. Za mało dostojnie się wypowiadałem.

\- Byłeś świetny – zapewnił go Peter. – Nie musisz być dostojny.

\- Właśnie, ludzie lubią takie ciamajdy życiowe – dodał Deadpool. Miles wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, ale chyba był oburzony. – Bez obrazy.

\- „Bez obrazy” nie wymazuje automatycznie wcześniej wypowiedzianych, obraźliwych słów.

\- To po co ktoś je wynalazł? To bez sensu.

Peter westchnął i zwrócił się znowu do młodego.

\- Dobrze było – powtórzył. – Jesteś stremowany, zdarza się. Ważne, że wykonałeś swoją robotę, gadkę sobie jeszcze wyrobisz, tylko nie próbuj udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś.

\- Spidey cię właśnie obraził jakbyś nie wiedział – wtrącił się najemnik. – Powiedział między wierszami, że nie jesteś kimś dostojnym.

\- Wcale nie…

\- Dzięki, Spidey – przerwał mu Miles. – Faktycznie się zestresowałem, ale to dlatego, że chciałem się pochwalić wszystkim.

\- Chyba punkcik leci dla mnie – ucieszył się Peter. Wade warknął w odpowiedzi, ale zanotował zdobyty punkt w telefonie. – Dalej, młody, komplementuj mnie jeszcze.

\- Jesteś dziwny.

\- To nie był komplement.

\- Ale w punkt – odgryzł się najemnik.

\- Nie ważne i tak was lubię – stwierdził po chwili Miles. – Jesteście najlepszymi nauczycielami, chciałem żeby ludzie to wiedzieli.

\- Nie martw się, DP upewni się, że będą wiedzieć.

\- Już dzwoniłem do mojego menadżera, załatwi ci reklamy w telewizji i występ u Ellen. Będziesz mógł wtedy wszystkim opowiedzieć jacy jesteśmy zajebiści.

\- Od kiedy masz menadżera? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Od urodzenia – odparł po prostu. – Ja jestem tym menadżerem jakbyś nie załapał.

To wszystko wyjaśniało.

Lecieli bez konkretnego celu, planowali po prostu kręcić się po Queens i Brooklynie aż znowu wpadną na jakieś przestępstwo. Zmierzali właśnie do rodzinnych stron Petera, gdy usłyszeli syreny policyjne w oddali i postanowili zmienić kurs.

Radiowóz przyjechał przed nimi, zaparkował przed pralnią, gdzie przed drzwiami stał facet z pistoletem i celował do dopiero co przybyłych policjantów, którzy nie mieli wyjścia i musieli trzymać ręce w górze. Nie mieli jak sięgnąć po broń.

\- Serio, koleś chciał okraść pralnię? – zdziwił się Deadpool, schodząc Peterowi z pleców. – Jak można być tak zdesperowanym?

\- Może to pralnia brudnych pieniędzy? – zasugerował Miles.

\- Jesteś taki niewinny – westchnął z rozczuleniem najemnik. – Co muszę zrobić, byś taki pozostał?

\- Johnson, bądź racjonalny, nikt nie musi ginąć! – zawołał jeden z policjantów. Czyli znali napastnika.

\- Okej, cofam co mówiłem. Koleś nazywa się Johnson, oczywiście, że jest na tyle popierdolony, by okraść pralnię.

\- Dorwę go – postanowił Miles i przeszedł na róg budynku, znikając na oczach swoich mentorów.

\- Tylko uważaj, ta giwera to już nie atrapa – ostrzegł go Peter.

\- Johnson, odłóż broń!

\- Pierdolcie się!

\- Ej! – krzyknął Wade. Johnson od razu spojrzał w jego stronę i wymierzył do niego z broni. – Nie przeklinaj przy dzieciach!

Peter już czuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu przed wystrzałem, ale Johnson nigdy nie zdążył nacisnąć spustu, bo Miles wpadł w jego rękę z impetem i wykopał mu broń, lądując zaraz przed nim. Mężczyzna popatrzył szokowany na młodego, ale gdy tylko przeszedł mu szok, zamachnął się, żeby dzieciak uderzyć.

Miles unikał wczoraj szybszych ataków ze strony Deadpoola, więc i z tym nie miał problemu. Uchylił się i wymierzył własne uderzenie, trafiając Johnsona w brzuch. Mężczyzna zgiął się w pół i w zasadzie było już po walce, ale młody jeszcze nie skończył. Wystrzelił sieć w kierunku latarni i gdy podskoczył do góry, kopnął Johnsona w twarz, wybijając mu przynajmniej kilka zębów.

Facet padł nieprzytomny, podczas gdy Miles podziwiał swoje dzieło z góry.

\- Niezły jest w tego Spideypoola – zauważył Deadpool.

\- Błagam, nie wymawiaj tej nazwy – poprosił Peter i wyciągnął aparat, szybko robiąc jedno zdjęcie Milesowi, który właśnie stał wyprostowany na latarni. Prezentował się jak prawdziwy superbohater. – Dla Jamesona.

\- Dziwne, że jeszcze nie dzwonił. Może miał atak serca.

\- Na pewno bym o tym słyszał.

\- Daj znać, jakby dostał takiego ataku, kupię butelkę szampana, żeby poświętować.

Peter skarcił męża wzrokiem, który nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia. Obaj odwrócili się więc z powrotem do Milesa, który zeskoczył do policji zakuwającej właśnie Johnsona w kajdanki.

\- Niezła robota, mały – pochwaliła policjantka. – Dzięki za pomoc.

\- Nie jestem „mały”, tylko Shadow Spider – poprawił jej, napuszony jak paw. – I nie ma za co.

\- Nie jesteś czasem za młody na tę robotę? – spytał drugi policjant. – Przez cały czas się bałem, że zaraz się przewrócisz i coś sobie zrobisz.

\- Jestem superbohaterem, nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił i obrażony skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Załatwiłem w parę sekund gościa, z którym wy nie mogliście sobie poradzić.

\- Cóż, nie mamy mocy jak ty – zauważyła policjantka, wyraźnie rozbawiona postawą Milesa, który prychnął. Kobieta zaśmiała się i spojrzała w górę na Petera i Wade’a, którzy czekali na powrót młodego. – Twoi rodzice chyba czekają.

\- To nie moi… Ugh, nieważne – warknął, mamrocząc coś jeszcze o dziwnych dorosłych.

Odprowadzany wzrokiem przez policję i kolejnych gapiów, Miles wrócił do swoich mentorów.

\- Nie masz wyjścia młody, cały wszechświat jest przeciwko tobie – odezwał się Wade. – Musisz nas zaakceptować jako rodziców.

\- Słyszeliście to? – zdziwił się.

\- Masz komunikator włączony w masce – wyjaśnił Peter. – Słyszymy wszystko co mówisz dopóki go nie wyłączysz.

\- O raju – przeraził się.

\- Ta, lepiej uważaj co mówisz – ostrzegł go Deadpool, wyłączając komunikator za niego. – Lecimy dalej?

\- Jasne, że tak! – odparł entuzjastycznie. – Chcę jeszcze popracować nad moim stylem walki, ale ci wszyscy goście za szybko padają.

\- Jednak przydałby się trening, co? – spytał zadziornie Peter. Miles prychnął. – Dobra, chodźmy. Na pewno jeszcze na coś natrafimy.

\- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że w dzień też jest tyle przestępstw – wyznał młody, gdy przeskakiwali z budynku na budynek, by Wade też się mógł trochę rozruszać na tym patrolu. – Zwykle patrolowałem wieczorami i wtedy było tego więcej.

\- Ludzie wiedzą, że w nocy patrolujemy częściej, więc próbują w dzień – wytłumaczył mu Peter, obserwując jak Wade usiłuje przejść po kablu na drugi dach. – Dlatego czasami przerzucamy się na dzienne godziny, żeby przestępcy się nie rozbestwili.

\- Sprytne – stwierdził Miles i bez problemu pokonał tę samą drogę między budynkami co Deadpool.

\- Pozer – prychnął najemnik, a potem prychnął jeszcze na Petera, który przeszedł po kablu jak po prostej drodze. – Ej, ci goście na dole zaraz skoczą sobie do gardeł.

Spojrzeli na ulicę, gdzie wskazywał Deadpool. Dwóch mężczyzn popychało się co chwilę i wrzeszczało na siebie. Jeszcze nie doszło do bójki, ale robiło się naprawdę gorąco.

\- To też należy do naszych obowiązków? – zdziwił się Miles, nie odrywając oczu od sprzeczki. Mężczyźni coraz częściej się przepychali, robili się agresywniejsi.

\- Nie wiem, ja się zatrzymałem, żeby pooglądać fajną walkę – odparł Deadpool, rozsiadając się wygodnie na gzymsie. – Stawiam na tego w czerwonym.

\- Ej, ja chciałem na niego postawić – zaprotestował Peter, ale najemnik tylko pokazał mu pod maską język. – Ale tak, młody, też wypada się w to wtrącać, bo jeszcze może dojść do morderstwa.

\- Oh, okej – przytaknął i czekał na moment, kiedy będzie musiał wkroczyć.

W pewnym momencie jeden z mężczyzn popchnął drugiego na ścianę i przytrzymał go przy niej, wyklinając go najpewniej pod nosem. Peter był pewny, że zaraz któryś wyciągnie nóż i zrobi się krwawo, ale niespodziewanie obaj mężczyźni zaczęli się całować, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść.

\- Whooo! – zakrzyknął Wade. – Co za plot twist! Ale podobało mi się. From enemie to lovers wersja instant. Mam inspirację do mojego nowego fanfiction z Blainem i Kurtem.

Peter otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku i spojrzał na męża.

\- Stary, ten serial ma z dwieście lat – przypomniał i przytrzymał Milesa, który w obecnym stanie całkowitego zaskoczenia omal nie spadł z gzymsu. – Nie masz nic nowszego?

\- _Glee_ to klasyk, odwal się – odwarknął Deadpool. Peter uniósł ręce w geście poddania, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że trzeba trzymać młodego. – Choć po namyśle to faktycznie nie pasuje do ich postaci. Oh! Ale do Starka i Bucky’ego już tak!

\- Błagam, przestań – poprosił go zażenowany.

\- Ale… jak? – odezwał się w końcu Miles. Wydawał się zmieszany i patrzył co chwilę na całujących się mężczyzn, a potem na Wade’a i Petera.

\- Gdy dwie osoby się kochają…

\- Walczyli! – przerwał najemnikowi. – Czemu teraz się całują? Czy to się często zdarza?

\- Chciałbym – westchnął Peter. – Nie trzeba by było rozdzielać pijanych durniów wytaczających się baru. Mniejsze kolejki do szpitala by były, wszyscy wygrywają.

\- To historyczny moment – uznał Deadpool. – Idę poprosić ich o fotkę.

Nie czekając na pozwolenie, najemnik zeskoczył z budynku i chwytając się gdzieniegdzie odstających rur dotarł na dół, strasząc mężczyzn i zmuszając ich do odsunięcia się od siebie.

\- Cześć, Deadpool – przywitał się jeden z nich niezręcznie. – Zrobiliśmy coś nie tak?

\- Oh, nie, w żadnym wypadku – zapewnił szybko w odpowiedzi i wszedł pomiędzy obu mężczyzn, obejmując ich ramionami. – Chciałem wam pogratulować zejścia się, eh. Zawsze miło jest patrzeć na miłość pojawiającą się między ludźmi.

\- Umm, dzięki? – odparł drugi, wyraźnie czując się niezręcznie w nowej sytuacji.

Peter trącił Miles łokciem i razem zeskoczyli na ulicę. Mężczyźni omal nie uciekli najemnikowi spod ramion, gdy podskoczyli zaskoczeni na widok kolejnych bohaterów. Spidermanowi nie poświęcili zbyt dużej uwagi, ale na Milesa zaczęli się intensywnie gapić, a on na nich, wciąż nie rozumiejąc co dokładnie się stało.

\- To jak wasza nienawiść się zaczęła? – zapytał podekscytowany Wade, wskazując to na jednego ,to na drugiego i wyliczając zbrodnie. – Potrąciłeś mu psa? Odbiłeś mu dziewczynę? Ukradłeś mu frytkę? Nie szczędźcie żadnych soczystych szczegółów.

\- Tak w zasadzie, to dopiero co się poznaliśmy – odpowiedział jeden, a drugi przytaknął.

\- Nawet nie znam jego imienia – dodał wzruszając ramionami. – Wylał mi kawę, gdy wychodziłem z kawiarni, więc chciałem mu dać w mordę. Zeszliśmy na bok, żeby nie przeszkadzać innym…

\- Godne pochwały – stwierdził Deadpool kiwają głową. – Super, super. Kontynuuj.

\- Sam nie wiem co mnie napadło – przyznał znowu pierwszy z mężczyzn i popatrzył na drugiego z uśmiechem. – Ma ładne oczy. Zwłaszcza gdy się wkurza.

\- A ty masz zabójczy podbródek – pochwalił drugi zalotnie.

\- Robi się niezręcznie – wymamrotał Peter. Wade też musiał to wyczuć, bo usunął się parze z drogi i pozwolił jej flirtować dalej.

\- Wybacz za kawę – przeprosił pierwszy. – Postawię ci drugą.

\- Zgoda. – Mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie dłonie, uśmiechając się do siebie jak dwa zakochane młodziki. – Jordan.

\- Terry – przedstawił się i ręka w rękę opuścili zaułek.

\- Miłość – westchnął rozmarzonym tonem Deadpool.

\- Byli uroczy – zgodził się z nim Peter. Uwielbiał takie historie na patrolach. Dzięki nim ta praca nie jest taka monotematyczna.

\- Jesteście dziwni – stwierdził Miles, odzyskując wreszcie głos. – Nawet nie wiem co się dokładnie stało. Jak można tak szybko przejść od chęci przyłożenia komuś, do całowania go i zabrania na randkę?

\- Nie wiem, młody, ale jak się dowiem, to ci powiem – obiecał Deadpool i poklepał chłopaka pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Chodźmy.

\- Ulicą? – pisnął za nimi, bo zaskoczony został w tyle. Szybko ich dogonił i wcisnął się między nich, dalej nadmiernie zestresowany, choć nie było czym. – Nie powinniśmy być bardziej tajemniczy? Epicko wkraczać do akcji z powietrza? Tak nikogo nie zaskoczymy.

\- Czasami trzeba wejść między zwykłych ludzi, by nie czuli takiego dystansu pomiędzy sobą a nami – wyjaśnił mu Peter. – Myślisz że dlaczego tak wiele osób nas lubi?

\- Bo mamy fajną stylówę? – zgadywał Deadpool i wyciągnął swoje miecze. – I mam katany? Wszyscy lubią katany.

\- Się wie! – krzyknął ktoś, kogo właśnie minęli.

\- Tak jest! – odkrzyknął mu najemnik, machając do faceta jednym z mieczy.

\- Na pewno połowa ich sympatii, to właśnie to – zgodził się z mężem. – Ale przede wszystkim podchodzimy do ludzi jak do równych sobie.

\- Mów za siebie, ja jestem lepszy od wszystkich tutaj – wymamrotał mu do ucha Wade.

\- Więc dlaczego mówisz to tak cicho? – zapytał. – Czego się boisz?

\- Bo na pewno by się fani obrazili, a nie mogę ich stracić – wytłumaczył. – Dostaję procent ze sprzedaży gadżetów z moim logo.

\- Nie słuchaj go, on bredzi – polecił młodemu Peter.

\- Duh.

\- W sumie to ma sens – przyznał Miles. – Jesteście fajni sami w sobie, ale zawsze podobało mi się to, że można was było spotkać na ulicy. Taki Daredevil w ogóle się cywilom nie pokazuje, a Avengers czy Fantastyczna Czwórka to niemal celebryci. Ciężko ich złapać.

\- Taki był nasz zamiar. Dobrze wiedzieć, że udało nam się uzyskać pożądany efekt.

\- Też chcę być takim bohaterem – postanowił chłopak. – Ale nadal wolałbym pokazywać się ludziom stopniowo, no wiecie, żeby było więcej tajemnic, więcej akcji. Żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jestem poważnym bohaterem, a nie tylko dzieciakiem na doczepkę.

\- Możemy znowu lecieć na sieciach jak tylko Pool skończy rozdawać autografy – zaproponował i obejrzał się. Wade został w tyle, by pstrykał sobie fotki z jakimiś dziewczynami, które trochę za bardzo jak na jego gust interesowały się mięśniami jego męża. Czy byłoby podejrzane, gdyby go odciągnął? Szkoda, że nie było żadnej nagłej akcji, miałby wymówkę.

\- Uhh, Spidey, czujesz to? – spytał nagle Miles. Był kilka kroków przed nim i patrzył na witrynę jakiegoś sklepu.

Peter zrobił co planował przed chwilą i przyciągnął męża siecią, przerywając mu w samym środku sesji zdjęciowej. Najemnik chciał zaprotestować, ale uciszył go palcem i razem zbliżyli się do młodego.

Wtedy to poczuł, mrowienie zmysłu. Było delikatne, ale wyczuwalne i kierowało go w stronę sklepu.

\- Coś jest nie tak z tym sklepem – odezwał się znowu młody, spoglądając na nich w napięciu, ale i z podekscytowaniem. Pewnie dlatego, bo dobrze zinterpretował ostrzeżenie zmysłu i czekała go walka.

\- No pewnie – zgodził się Wade. – Sprzedają puszkę Coca Coli za dolara pięćdziesiąt. Dolara pięćdziesiąt!

\- Ale Pepsi jest za dolca – zauważył Peter.

\- Możecie być poważni? – poprosił ich Miles. Popatrzyli na chłopaka jak się ekscytuje. – To może być coś poważnego. Może ten sklep to przykrywka dla mafii! Albo właściciel trzyma diamenty w sejfie na zapleczu. Albo to tajna kryjówka Hydry!

Miles czekał aż potwierdzą którąś z jego teorii, podrygując w miejscu jak zniecierpliwiony szczeniak czekający na spacer.

\- To pewnie tylko zwykła kradzież, młody – powiedział mu Deadpool. Milesowi aż opadły ręce z rozczarowania. – Ale podoba mi się twoja wyobraźnia. Na pewno ciekawiej byłoby rozwalić mafię, Hydrę albo nie dopuścić do kradzieży diamentów wartych fortunę. Może wtedy dostalibyśmy ten klucz do miasta.

\- Odpuść, to się nigdy nie stanie – westchnął Peter i spróbował wypatrzeć coś w samym sklepie. Światło było zgaszone, nikt się nie kręcił, wyglądał na nieczynny. – Zamknięte. Może ten kto się włamał zamknął sklep, gdy ludzie robili zakupy i wziął ich za zakładników.

\- Nope, zamknięte z powodu urlopu – powiedział Wade wskazując na kartkę zawieszoną na drzwiach.

\- Wchodzimy – zdecydował Peter i wskoczył na ścianę. – Poszukam wejścia od góry.

\- Idę z tobą – zgłosił się Miles i wszedł za nim.

\- A co ja mam robić?

\- Staraj się nie narobić kłopotów.

\- Błagam, kłopoty to mojego drugie imię.

\- Nie, Winston.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

Peter pomachał mężowi nim zniknął na dachu. Razem z Milesem podeszli do świetlika, który wpuszczał trochę światła do zaciemnionego sklepu. Nie widać było póki co nikogo, ale zmysł ciągle ostrzegał przed niebezpieczeństwem, więc ktoś w środku musiał być.

\- Jak wejdziemy do środka? – spytał młody, usiłując wyczuć jakiś zamek, który otworzyłby świetlik.

\- Moglibyśmy się teleportować.

Peter był wdzięczny chłopakowi, że nie krzyknął, gdy Wade pojawił się obok niego niewiadomo skąd, praktycznie szepcząc mu do ucha. Zamiast tego tylko odskoczył i upadł na tyłek.

\- Myślałem, że zostałeś na dole, żeby nie sprawiać kłopotów – powiedział dalej trochę przestraszony. Najemnik pomógł mu wstać.

\- Serio myślałeś, że to go powstrzyma? – spytał Peter i szturchnął męża łokciem. – Możesz wyciąć otwór w szybie?

\- Uuu, podejście jak z filmów Bonda, podoba mi się – ucieszył się i wyciągnął z kieszeni pasa potrzebne urządzenie. – Teleportowanie się jest takie passe.

Miles przysunął się bliżej i z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się jak gadżet Deadpoola wyciął laserem otwór w szkle, przez który bez problemu się zmieszczą.

\- Ekstra – wyszeptał z podziwem.

\- Czas na desant, drużyno – postanowił najemnik podnosząc wycięty kawałek szkła. Cała trójka włączyła swoje komunikatory i mogli zaczynać.

Peter zszedł pierwszy, na sieci której jeden koniec przymocował do świetlika, a drugi do podłogi sklepu. Zsunął się po niej i gdy tylko znalazł się na ziemi schował się za jednym z regałów. Miles był następny, bawiąc się bardziej niż pewnie powinien. Zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie do Petera, do którego dołączył Deadpool, odcinając sieć, by nie zostawiać jej za sobą.

Teraz gdy byli w środku, słyszeli już złodziei. Kręcili się po całym sklepie, rozmawiając i zapewne kradnąc co popadnie.  

\- Psst – syknął jak najciszej się dało Wade i wskazał za Milesa.

Chłopak odwrócił się i zobaczył jednego ze złodziei kręcącego się przy kasie sklepowej. Naciskał na guziki, żeby ją otworzyć, ale póki co nie miał szczęścia. Miles popatrzył znowu na nich, czekając na pozwolenie na atak. Gdy mu przytaknęli, od razu zabrał się do roboty.

\- Tylko po cichu, młody – przypomniał mu przez komunikator Peter.

\- Okej – odszepnął i kamuflował się tuż przed ladą. Chwilę później złodziej spojrzał w to miejsce, ale nie był już w stanie dostrzec chłopaka.

Niezaniepokojony kontynuował swoje próby włamania się do kasy, który niespodziewanie się otworzyła.

\- Hej! – ucieszył się, ale nim zdążył wsadzić do środka swoje łapska, kasa została zatrzaśnięta.

\- Co ty tam wyprawiasz, Joe?! – krzyknął jeden ze złodziei zaalarmowany hałasem. Peter i Wade musieli się przenieść, bo mężczyzna wszedł w alejkę, w której byli, żeby spojrzeć na wspólnika.

\- Gość ma na imię Joe, o Boże – jęknął Deadpool zwisając z pleców Petera jak młody leniwiec. – Same durne imiona dzisiaj.

\- Zamknij się i zachwycaj się pomysłowością naszego syna – polecił mu Peter, przemieszczając się na suficie, by lepiej oglądać wyczyny młodego. Widział zarys Milesa, siedział na ladzie praktycznie przed złodziejem, a ten nawet go jeszcze nie zauważył, bo był zbyt zajęty otwieraniem kasy, którą młody trzymał zamkniętą.

\- Próbuję się dostać do kasy! – odkrzyknął Joe, stękając z wysiłku. Jego kolega pokręcił głową i poszedł kraść dalej w drugiej części sklepu.

Joe zaprzestał prób włamania się i zamarł zszokowany, gdy tuż przed jego oczami zmaterializowała się dłoń. Błyskawicznie poderwał głowę do góry i popatrzył na Milesa, który przyłożył mu wolną ręką w twarz, powalając go jednym ciosem.

Miles unieruchomił szybko Joe siecią i dołączył do nich na suficie, szczerząc się pod maską.

\- Dobry byłem, huh? – spytał dumny i zbił z Deadpoolem najcichszą piątkę na świecie.

\- Dobra robota – pochwalił Peter.

\- Dlaczego ja nie mam mocy znikania? – poskarżył się najemnik. – Ta moc to złoto. Wiecie jak mógłby prankować przestępców?

\- Załatwię resztę – postanowił Miles i zeskoczył bezszelestnie na podłogę, przemykając między regałami bez kamuflażu.  

Dwóch złodziei stało na samym końcu sklepu i próbowało dorwać się najdroższych alkoholi na najwyższej półce. W pobliżu był też trzeci, zajęty odkręcaniem ekranu monitoringu.

Ci od alkoholu nie radzili sobie dobrze, półki były wysokie i ewidentnie potrzeba było drabiny, by do nich dosięgnąć, ale te głąby chyba jeszcze na to nie wpadły.

\- Może mnie podsadź – zaproponował jeden. Miles był już obok niego, zakamuflowany i ledwo widoczny. Ciemny strój i zaciemniony sklep świetnie ze sobą współgrały.

\- Potrzebujecie pomocy? – spytał młody, wyłączając jednocześnie kamuflaż.

Złodziej, który był najbliżej podskoczył przerażony i popatrzył na niego zmieszany. Pewnie spodziewał się kogoś innego, ale i tak wiedział, że ma spore kłopoty. Spróbował sięgnąć szybko po broń, ale Miles zakleił mu twarz siecią i zasadził prawego sierpowego, od razu doskakując do drugiego złodzieja, który zdążył wyciągnąć pistolet.

Miles wytrącił mu broń z ręki jak dziecku, przykleił nogi do podłogi i wskoczył na ramiona. Złodziej ugiął się pod nagłym ciężarem, a młody odbił się od niego jak żaba, samą siłą wybicia powalając go na podłogę z taką szybkością, że facet nie podparł się nawet rękoma i przywalił nosem w podłogę.

Trzeci złodziej był już gotowy na atak, też wyciągnął broń, ale młody doleciał do niego szybciej niż mężczyzna zdążył nacisnąć spust. Zabawy sieciami były zdecydowanie techniką Petera, ale te silne ataki bez żadnej finezji to była szkoła Wade’a. Widać było, że chłopak nie bardzo wie co robi i eksperymentuje, ale ta metoda zdawała egzamin.

Miles wleciał w złodzieja z impetem i przewrócił go. Broń poleciała pod jeden z regałów, a jej właściciel spróbował jeszcze zaatakować wręcz, ale młody zatrzymał atak i wymierzył dwa własne, jeden w klatkę piersiową, drugi w twarz. Złodziej najpierw zaniósł się kaszlem, a potem po drugim uderzeniu szybko stracił przytomność.

\- Łatwiutko. – Miles odsunął się od złodzieja i otrzepał ręce.

\- Jeszcze jeden, młody – ostrzegł Peter, widząc już czającego się za plecami chłopaka ostatniego złodzieja.

\- Co? – zapytał chwilę przed tym, jak napastnik złapał go w kleszcze, dusząc go ramieniem i przykładając mu pistolet do głowy.

\- I co teraz, gówniarzu? – wyspał złodziej. Miles chwycił go za ramię, odciągając je od gardła na tyle, by oddychać. – Nadal chcesz się bawić w bohatera?

\- Tak – odparł i złodziej zesztywniał cały, gdy dostał ładunkiem elektrycznym.

Miles odczepił zasadził mężczyźnie z łokcia, a potem złapał go i cisnął nim na ślepo, za późno orientując się co właśnie zrobił. Mógł tylko z przerażeniem patrzeć, jak złodziej wylatuje przez sklepową witrynę. Szybko popędził za swoim przeciwnikiem, a Peter i Wade za nim. We trójkę stanęli w oknie i popatrzyli na nieprzytomnego i trochę pokaleczonego złodzieja. Ludzie idący po chodniku zatrzymali się i zszokowani patrzyli na scenę przed sobą.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Miles, spoglądając na tysiące kawałków szkła, które doleciały nawet na jezdnię. – Nie chciałem zbić szyby.

\- Słuchaj, Stark, głupia sprawa… – powiedział Wade do telefonu. Peter nawet nie zauważył, kiedy go wyciągnął i z niego zadzwonił. – Co? Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś na pikniku z rodziną, to sprawa wagi państwowej… Młody wybił szybę w sklepie, który okradano… - Deadpool oderwał telefon od ucha i zdegustowany popatrzył na niego, a potem na Petera. – Rozłączył się.

Peter przewrócił oczami i podszedł bliżej dzieciaka, który dalej przejmował się wybitym oknem.

\- Ej, spokojnie – uspokoił go. Jeszcze chwila i Miles zacząłby składać szybę z tych wszystkich kawałków. – Tony zapłaci za nową szybę.

\- Uf, całe szczęście – odetchnął z ulgą. – Moje kieszonkowe by nie starczyło, a nie miałbym jak poprosić rodziców.  

\- Stary, to było ekstra! – zawołał ktoś i po chwili wokół Milesa zaroiło się od ludzi.

Peter cofnął się, by dać młodemu jego własny moment chwały. Zebrało się przy nim kilku gapiów, w tym parę dzieciaków, które w szczególności patrzyły na niego z podziwem, podczas gdy starsi robili zdjęcia.

\- Jeszcze lepiej wyglądało, gdy się to samemu robiło – przyznał nieśmiało Miles. Chyba czuł się lepiej w obecności rówieśników niż dorosłych jak wcześniej. Pewnie dlatego, że inne dzieciaki nie patrzyły na niego jak na jakieś delikatne stworzenie, tylko jak na równego sobie, fajnego superbohatera.

\- Jesteś tym nowym superbohaterem – zauważyła jakaś dziewczyna. – Prawda? Widziałam cię wczoraj w Internecie, jak gonił cie ten robo-pająk.

\- To ja – potwierdził z dumą. Peter i Wade uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdy razem zaczęli się tej scenie przyglądać. – Jestem Shadow Spider.

\- Ekstra ksywa.

\- Masz te same moce jak Spiderman, super!

\- Chodzisz po ścianach, prawda?

\- Znasz Avengers?

\- Pracujesz z Deadpoolem i Spidermanem?

\- Ile masz lat? Wyglądasz na dziesięć.

\- Jak zostałeś bohaterem?

\- Ja też mogę?!

Oho, zaczęło się. Sława zaczęła przytłaczać. Nie jest na początku taka fajna, gdy nie można się jej przyglądać z boku po cywilnemu. Miles zestresował się nieznacznie i zaczął nerwowo przystępować z nogi na nogę, ale nie uciekał, zdeterminowany by pokazać dojrzałość.

Niespokojny spojrzał na dorosłych, którzy w większości byli przerażeni tym, że ktoś właśnie pozwolił dziecku powstrzymać pięciu przestępców. Choć niektórzy podchodzili do tego na spokojnie i byli pod równie wielkim wrażeniem, co dzieci.

\- Zostanie bohaterem, to nic trudnego – odpowiedział, siląc się na spokój i nonszalancje. Widać było, że nie ma doświadczenia w przemawianiu do tylu ludzi na raz. Z Avengers mu się udało, ale wtedy determinacja była sto razy większa. – Ale żeby robić to co ja w takim wieku, to trzeba mieć moce. Żeby pomagać ludziom nie trzeba jednak mieć niezwykłych umiejętności.

\- O mój Boże, on się zamienia w mesjasza – wyszeptał zachwycony Wade. – Uczy te dzieci jak być bohaterem w zakresie swoich możliwości.

\- Tak – zgodził się z mężem. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Ta jasne – prychnął jakiś chłopak w odpowiedzi do młodego. – Bycie Avengerem jest sto razy lepsze niż jakiś zwykłym szarakiem segregującym odpady czy coś.

Miles chyba nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, ale i tak został potraktowany łagodniej niż miałoby to miejsce z dorosłym w podobnej sytuacji.

\- Może – odpowiedział po chwili. – Ale z nas dwóch to ja jestem bohaterem. Wiem co mówię.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – powiedział niewyraźnie i bez przekonania. Chyba coś do niego dotarło, chociaż trochę.

Na miejscu pojawiła się policja. Ktoś ich musiał wezwać. Peter nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to był Stark. Piknik czy nie, lubił mieć na nich oko, bo byli dosyć nieprzewidywalni i czasem destruktywni. Miles idealnie się wpasował do drużyny.

\- Spadamy – postanowił Peter. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z policją, bo te zwykle trwały parędziesiąt minut, a trzeba było uratować Milesa. – Wejdę na dach, zrobię młodemu parę zdjęć, postaraj się, by było co fotografować.

Deadpool przytaknął i teleportował się, a on wskoczył z powrotem na dach sklepu i oddalił się. Miles nawet nie zauważył, że zniknęli , dopóki najemnik na niego nie zagwizdał.

\- Ej, młody, czas się zbierać! – zawołał. – Podrzucisz mnie kawałek?

Przez obiektyw aparatu Peter widział jak Miles odetchnął z ulgą, że ma wymówkę do ucieczki. Przeskoczył nad zachwyconym tłumem fanów i wzbił się w powietrze, przelatując obok Petera. Leciał nisko nad ulicą, by Wade mógł na niego wskoczyć, gdy już był blisko. Miles zachwiał się, ale udało mu się wznieść wyżej.

Z nowymi zdjęciami na karcie pamięci, Peter schował aparat i ruszył za swoim partnerem i ich uczniem, doganiając ich dwie przecznice dalej i przejmując od młodego Deadpoola.

\- Widziałeś to? – zapytał podekscytowany chłopak.

\- I znowu – westchnął Wade, ale bez irytacji w głosie. Chyba już słyszał to, co miał teraz usłyszeć Peter.

\- Kochają mnie! – oznajmił radośnie. – Mam fanów, takich prawdziwych, chcą być tacy jak ja! To niesamowite!

\- Tak, masz fanów – potwierdził Peter. – A to dopiero początek.

\- Shadow Spider dopiero się rozkręca, whoo! – wykrzyczał i popędził do przodu, nie mogąc się już doczekać powstrzymania kolejnego przestępstwa i po raz kolejny pokazania miastu kim jest nowy superbohater w mieście.

Patrolowali do wieczora i musieli siłą zaciągać Milesa do domu. Chciał tylko więcej i więcej, choć w ciągu kilku godzin powstrzymał dziesięć najróżniejszych przestępstw – od włamania do samochodu po próbę napadu, w międzyczasie przedstawiając się kolejnym ludziom, ale nigdy nie zostając na dłużej na ziemi, bo szybko zaczynał się denerwować w tłumie.

Nie zrobili sobie nawet przerwy na jedzenie, młody nie chciał tracić czasu, a i bez jedzenia nie tracił energii, napędzała go sława i spełnione marzenie.

\- Ale ja chcę jeszcze – marudził zwisając na sieci przyczepionej do lędźwi, na którą złapał go Peter, gdy młody próbował lecieć do kolejnego przestępstwa.

\- Zostawmy go tak na noc – zaproponował Wade.

\- Co? Nie. Co jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Jak będę wymieniać, to spędzimy tu całą noc.

\- Nie możesz patrolować w nieskończoność, młody – wytłumaczył mu Peter. Wade zaczął wymieniać wszystkie swoje choroby psychiczne. – Musisz spędzać czas z rodziną.  

Na szczęście Miles wrócił w końcu do domu. Niechętnie, ale wrócił. Sam, ufali, że nie złamie zasady i nie zostanie na mieście, by patrolować bez nich. Zostali więc w domu w samą porę na wieczorne wiadomości wielu stacji. Wszystkie mówiły to samo, nawet te niezwiązane z Nowym Jorkiem. Telewizja i Internet były już pełne zdjęć. Część była Petera, bo Jameson parę godzin wcześniej zdążył się o nie upomnieć i zadzwonił trzy razy w ciągu dwudziestu minut wrzeszcząc, że żąda zdjęć Shadow Spidera. Czyli Jonah nie dostał zawału. Żeby na pewno do tego nie doszło, Peter wysłał mu zdjęcia bezpośrednio z komórki i strona Bugle’a posiadała aktualnie najlepsze fotki, które rozprzestrzeniały się niczym wirus po całym Internecie.

Pierwsze miejsce w trendach na Twitterze, wysyp filmów na YouTube i dziesiątki artykułów – amerykańskich i zagranicznych. Wszystkie na jeden temat.

Nowy Jork ma nowego superbohatera.

\- Witaj, Shadow Spider – ogłosił uroczyście Wade i uśmiechnął się do Petera, stukając lekko ich kubki z gorącą czekoladą. – Za Shadow Spidera!

\- Za Shadow Spidera! – powtórzył podekscytowany.

To był ich uczeń. Nie mogli być bardziej dumni.   


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział zrobił się taki długo, że musiałam go podzielić na dwie części, choć zwykle tego nie robię :D Druga część jutro lub pojutrze.

\- Miles, wstawaj do szkoły!

Poderwał się z łóżka nim ojciec w ogóle skończył go wołać. Dzisiaj wielki dzień.

Podekscytowany podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej czyste ciuchy, zabierając je ze sobą do łazienki. Wychodząc zerknął na swój telefon. Dioda w prawy górnym rogu migała nieprzerwanie od wczoraj, dostał pewnie z tysiąc powiadomień z różnych portali społecznościowych czy postów i dyskusji, które obserwował.

Zwalczył w sobie potrzebę sprawdzenia każdej najmniejszej plotki i poszedł się umyć. Pośpiewał trochę pod prysznicem, dobry humor trzymał się go od zakończenia patrolu, a będzie już tylko lepiej, gdy wreszcie zobaczy jak zareagował na niego Nowy Jork i reszta świata.

Celowo się wstrzymywał, gdy wrócił wieczorem do domu. Wiedział jak działa Internet, pierwsze reakcje będą przesadzone, emocjonalne i pozbawione większości informacji. Teraz po kilku godzinach pozna więcej szczegółów i bardziej szczere opinie na swój temat. Zobaczy zdjęcia warte zobaczenia, a nie każde po kolei, nie zawsze dobrej jakości. Choć i tak były pewnie lepsze, niż te pierwsze. W końcu celowo się pokazywał ludziom, w świetle dnia, kiedy był najbardziej widoczny.

Nowy Jork pewnie oszalał.

Był za młody, by pamiętać szał na Spidermana i Deadpoola, ale z wielu dokumentach o nich i innych Avengers wiedział jak ludzie reagują na nowych bohaterów. Liczba gadżetów i pamiątek rośnie w zastraszającym tempie, wszystkie gazety i serwisy informacyjne chcą przekazać jak najwięcej i jako pierwsi, a turyści zjeżdżają się ze Stanów i całego świata, by zobaczyć kolejnego Avengera.

Prawdziwa mania, fankluby powstające przez noc, nowe graffiti, piosenki pisane na cześć nowych bohaterów, obrazy publikowane w Internecie, wysyp teorii i wielogodzinne dyskusje czy wypatrywanie.

Mama kiedyś mu opowiadała, że jak jeszcze mieszkali w bloku, zostawiła go pod opieką babci, która akurat była z wizytą, a sama zaciągnęła tatę na dach i przez pół nocy wypatrywali Spidermana. To było na początku jego przygody, wciąż był świeżym i ekscytującym tematem.

Nie liczyła na szczęście, ale mimo to siedziała z tatą do rana, aż zaczęło się przejaśniać. Nawet bez zobaczenia Spidermana, była to dla nich świetna randka i odpoczynek od opieki nad ruchliwym trzylatkiem.

\- Mięliśmy się już zbierać, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy dziwne świsty i Spiderman przemknął obok nas, a zaraz pod nim jechał Deadpool na motocyklu – opowiadała podekscytowana mama. – Widziałam już z bliska Kapitana Amerykę, to w ogóle temat na inną opowieść, robiliśmy zakupy w tym samym sklepie. Ale Spiderman był wtedy jak jednorożec, każdy chciał go zobaczyć na własne oczy. Nawet go dobrze nie widziałam, leciał tak szybko, że tylko mignął mnie i ojcu, ale do końca życia tego nie zapomnę.

Zawsze zazdrościł mamie tej opowieści. Podsyciła ona jego fascynację Spidermanem i Deadpoolem. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że teraz sam ich znał, byli jego nauczycielami. Dwie niemal fikcyjne postacie, których plakatami obkleił niegdyś cały pokój, teraz były całkowicie realne, uczyły go, mógł ich dotknąć, porozmawiać. Teraz to mama by mu zazdrościła. Był ciekawy, jak zareaguje na Shadow Spidera. Albo na to, że to jej syn jest nowym bohaterem.

Chciałby jej powiedzieć, była fanką superbohaterów jak on, ale była też mamą, a wszystkie mamy są takie same i nie rozumieją co jest ważne dla ich dzieci. Nie zrozumiałaby też jego powołania jakim było bycie superbohaterem. Może kiedyś jej powie, kiedy nie będzie mogła mu zabronić ratować ludzi.

Wykąpany, z umytymi zębami i ubrany w czyste ciuchy, wrócił do swojego pokoju i podszedł do klatki ze świnkami morskimi. Wyjął je obie i pocałował na dzień dobry.

\- Dzisiaj ważny dzień – powiedział im z szerokim uśmiechem. Oba gryzonie popatrzyły na niego niewzruszone, a ich ruchliwe noski badały powietrze wokół niego, zapewne w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Zaśmiał się i odstawił świnki na biurko, nim sięgnął po ogórek, który przyniósł wczoraj wieczorem z kuchni. – Denerwuję się trochę wiecie? Zamierzam powiedzieć Gankiemu.

Za długo już trzymał to przed przyjacielem w tajemnicy. Gdyby nie powiedział Tylerowi, do dzisiaj nie miałby powiernika. Być może dalej patrolowałby ulice sam, bo z bardzo by się bał by pójść po pomoc do Avengers i zrobić na nich złe pierwsze wrażenie.

Dobrze że po tamtym jednym fiasku, kiedy omal nie zginęła przez niego kobieta, w panice powiedział kuzynowi wszystko, a ten zwrócił się po pomoc do profesjonalistów. Dzięki temu miał teraz nauczycieli i uczył się od najlepszych jak być bohaterem. Sam nigdy by nie opanował latania na sieci czy nie zaczął tworzyć zupełnie nowego stylu walki.    

Cieszył się, że Tyler o wszystkim wie i go wspiera, ale to wciąż rodzina. W dodatku Tyler lubił robić za starszego brata, zawsze będzie trochę nadopiekuńczy, będzie wpadał w panikę z byle powody i takie tam inne rzeczy, które robią rodzice. W niebezpiecznej sytuacji Miles dostanie w zasadzie drugiego ojca. Albo i czwartego, bo z jakiegoś powodu Peter i Wade lubili się nazywać jego ojcami, co było strasznie irytujące. Łapiące za serce, ale mimo wszystko irytujące.

Ganke nie będzie się zachowywał w taki sposób. Znając przyjaciela, pewnie nawet będzie chciał być częścią bohaterskiego życia Milesa, więc nie było mowy, że w jakimkolwiek momencie Ganke powie mu, że coś jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie mógł się już doczekać kiedy o wszystkim przyjacielowi powie. Będzie zbierał szczękę z podłogi, był tego pewny.

Poczekał aż świnki zjedzą po plasterku ogórka i obie odstawił z powrotem do klatki.

\- JoJo, Bijou, bądźcie grzeczne – polecił im, głaszcząc je ostatni raz przed szkołą. Kochał te małe stworzonka. Kiedyś błagał rodziców o psa, ale świnki morskie wcale nie były gorsze. – Wrócę za parę godzin.

Nie odpowiedziały mu tak jak pies by odpowiedział, ale czuł, że go rozumieją. Z uśmiechem chwycił plecak i popędził na dół, darując sobie schodzenie po schodach i zeskakując z samej ich góry. Skrzywił się, gdy tąpnął mocno i głośno o podłogę.

\- Nie skacz ze schodów, Miles! – upomniał go ojciec z kuchni.

Plecak zostawił przy drzwiach i poszedł dołączyć do rodziców, którzy razem szykowali śniadanie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział do taty i ucałował w policzek najpierw jego, a potem mamę. – Dzień dobry.

\- Ktoś jest w dobrym humorze – zauważyła mama, przekładając naleśniki z patelni na talerz. – Wczoraj też byłeś podejrzanie szczęśliwy.

\- Już mówiłem, szukałem tego nowego bohatera na mieście – przypomniał siadając do stołu i nalewając sobie do szklanki soku. – A dzisiaj chcę pogadać o tym z Gankim. Nie mogę się już doczekać.

\- Nowy bohater, nowe kłopoty – westchnął tata, stawiając śniadanie na stół i samemu do niego siadając. Mama dołączyła zaraz po nim. – Za dużo już tych wszystkich bohaterów w jednym mieście.

\- Ale oni pomagają ludziom – zauważył Miles i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do mamy, gdy podała mu naleśniki, za które od razu się zabrał. Odkąd ugryzł go pająk miał wrażenie, że jest ciągle głodny. – Są potrzebni.

\- Było dobrze, gdy ich nie było – upierał się ojciec. Mama popatrzyła na niego i pokręciła głową. – Policja radziła sobie dobrze sama.

\- A teraz radzi sobie lepiej – wtrąciła się do dyskusji mama, łapiąc tatę za rękę. – Jest bezpieczniej na ulicach, masz mniej niebezpiecznych wezwań. Mniej się o ciebie z Milesem martwimy.

Tata wciąż był w niebezpieczeństwie każdego dnia, mimo wszystko dalej działał w terenie, a superbohaterowie nie mogą być wszędzie, ale mama miała rację, był znacznie bezpieczniejszy niż byłby przed wysypem bohaterów. Dzięki Spidermanowi i Deadpoolowi, policja często była wzywana już po fakcie, kiedy trzeba tylko zgarnąć przestępców. Obecność bohaterów też odstraszała od zbrodni, przynajmniej tych poważnych, kiedy to interwencja policji skończyłaby się strzelaniną.

Nie było idealnie, ale na pewno było lepiej niż kiedyś.

\- Tak jakby mniej pracy to było coś dobrego. – Tata zabrał dłoń z uścisku mamy i dosyć agresywnie zaczął ciąć swoje naleśniki. – Jeśli przestaniemy być potrzebni, to mogę stracić pracę.

\- Policja zawsze będzie potrzebna, kochanie.

\- Nie w takich ilościach, jak teraz – odburknął. – Mniej przestępczości, mniej policjantów potrzeba, a to oznacza zwolnienia i zamykanie posterunków.

\- Starasz się przecież o awans – przypomniała mu pogodnie. – Na pewno nie byłbyś pierwszy do zwolnienia. Wątpię, że coś takiego w ogóle nastąpi. Superbohaterowie nie mogą być wszędzie, Avengers nawet nie wchodzą ci w kompetencje, a Spiderman, Deadpool i Daredevil nie ogarną całego miasta. Zwłaszcza że ten ostatni działa tylko w jednym miejscu.

Miles przytakiwał mamie entuzjastycznie. Całkowicie się z nią zgadzał, ale w końcu byli fanami superbohaterów, to oczywiste, że się rozumieli.

\- Więc nie zamartwiaj się tak – poradziła tacie, znów łapiąc go za rękę. – Ludzie wciąż potrzebują policji, nikt przecież nie wezwie suparbohaterów do morderstwa, sami ci go nie rozwiążą.

\- I to mnie wkurza – wyznał sfrustrowany. – Uważają się wielkich bohaterów, a prawda jest taka, że powstrzymują tylko te przestępstwa, na które akurat się natknęli. Nie prowadzą śledztw, nie przesłuchują świadków, nie zbierają dowodów. Biją tylko ludzi i zostawiają nam ich, żebyśmy się nimi zajęli. Działają jak jacyś mściciele.

\- Mają pozwolenie rządu – napomknął nieśmiało Miles. – Nie działają bezprawnie.

\- Co nie zmienia tego, że cała papierkowa robota i tak spada na nas. Gazety rozpisują się jak to Spiderman złapał kolejnego złodzieja, ale dowody przeciwko niemu musimy przekazać my. Nikt nie docenia pod tym względem policji.

Miles rozumiał zgorzknienie ojca, na jego miejscu pewnie też nie byłby zadowolony, ale tata w ogóle nie dawał szansy superbohaterom. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, zawsze był im przeciwny, uważał ich za rywali, a nie zauważał jak wiele dobrego dawali temu miastu Spiderman i Deadpool.

\- Ci którzy muszą wiedzieć jak ciężko pracujecie, wiedzą jaką ciężką prace wykonujecie – zapewniła go mama. – Ja i Miles też jesteśmy dumni z tego, że czynisz miasto bezpieczniejszym. Prawda, niño?

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził. Tata nawet się uśmiechnął słysząc to. – Policja jest super i superbohaterowie są super. Takie są fakty.

\- Ale policja jest lepsza, co? – zapytał tata i potargał mu włosy. Miles zaśmiał się radośnie.

\- Jesteś najlepszym bohaterem, jakiego znam – wyznał bez wstydu. Spiderman i Deadpool są fajni, ale to ojciec zawsze był dla niego wzorem i nic tego nie zmieni.

\- I nie potrzebuję nawet żadnych mocy – pochwalił się prężąc muskuły.

Resztę śniadania zjedli rozmawiając na nieco mniej drażliwe dla ojca tematy. Ciężko było się Milesowi powstrzymać od wspominania superbohaterów, ale nie chciał robić tacie przykrości i trzymał język za zębami.

Po posiłku pomógł mamie pozmywać, podczas gdy tata poszedł się przyszykować do dzisiejszej służby. Wrócił po paru minutach ubrany w policyjny mundur, który zawsze traktował z nadzwyczajną delikatnością. Rzadko kiedy był pogięty czy brudny, dbał o niego jak o kolejnego członka rodziny.

Miles nie miał jednak co się dziwić, tata był dumny z bycia policjantem. Zostanie nim było jednym z największych sukcesów w jego życiu – zaraz po zaproszeniu mamy na pierwszą randkę i spłodzeniu syna.

\- Gotowi wszyscy? – zapytał stojąc już przy drzwiach, kluczyki od auta trzymając w dłoni.

Miles wrócił jeszcze do pokoju po telefon i zbiegł z powrotem na dół. Rodzice czekali już na zewnątrz, więc chwycił szybko plecak i zamknął za sobą drzwi domu na klucz, nim podbiegł do samochodu i wskoczył na tylne siedzenie.

Rodzice zaczęli rozmawiać na temat jakichś spraw rodzinnych, a on skupił się na muzyce lecącej cicho w radiu. Z głową opartą o szybę wyglądał przez okno, czując jak palce, którymi naciskał spust wyrzutni mrowią z bezczynności. Chciałby być teraz w powietrzu i najlepiej nigdy nie lądować na ziemi. Samochody były takie nudne, gdy umiało się latać na sieciach i nie trzeba było stać w korkach albo zatrzymywać się na światłach jak teraz.

Zegar na desce rozdzielczej auta wskazywał, że mają jeszcze trochę czasu nim zaczną się jego zajęcia, ale chciał być wcześniej, by pogadać z Gankim i ekscytować się razem z nim każdą nowością. Dzięki temu, że nie przeglądał wczoraj wiadomości, będzie mu łatwiej udawać zaskoczonego czy zachwyconego. Co z tego, że te emocje wywoła coś innego niż u przyjaciela?

Wyglądając tak przez okna, jego wzrok padł w pewnym momencie na kiosk z gazetami. Na głównej ladzie wyeksponowano z należytą starannością te codzienne gazety, które poruszały temat Shadow Spidera – czyli wszystkie. Był na każdej głównej stronie tej prasy, która nie był gazetą sportową czy biznesową czy jeszcze inaczej skoncentrowaną na jednym temacie. A było ich naprawdę dużo, Nowy Jork wydawał takich dziesiątki.

Chwilę stali na światłach, widział więc jak ludzie pomimo posiadania Internetu w telefonach i możliwości przeczytania wszystkie tam, rozkupowali poranne wydania różnych gazet. Niektórzy brali po kilka różnych tytułów, które szybko znikały, choć nie było nawet tłumów przy tym konkretnym kiosku.

Na ziemi przy otwartych drzwiach budy leżały stosy kolejnych egzemplarzy na wypadek, gdyby poprzednie się skończyły, co najwyraźniej było bardzo prawdopodobne. Ruch na ulicy był coraz większy, praktycznie każdy kto przechodził obok kiosku kupował gazetę. Sprzedawca co chwilę przyjmował drobne pieniądze albo wyciągał czytnik kart.

Rozpierała go duma na widok takiego zainteresowania. Zaczęło się, naprawdę się zaczęło. Mania taka sama jak wtedy, gdy zaczynał Spiderman, a wcześniej Deadpool. Oni też się pewnie cieszyli. Najpierw sami byli sensacją, a teraz obserwowali jak ich uczeń się nią staje.

Nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Telefonu dalej nie sprawdzał, ale gazetę musiał zobaczyć. Nie chciał stracić okazji do wycięcia własnego zdjęcia z gazety, jak to kiedyś robił ze swoimi idolami. Mógłby poprosić Petera o oryginał, ale wycięte z pierwszej strony gazety będzie lepszą pamiątką.

Ale o oryginał też poprosi.

\- Możemy kupić gazetę? – poprosił szybko, nim światło zmieniło się na zielone i tata ruszył.

\- Gazetę? – powtórzył zdziwiony.

\- Szybko ją kupię – zapewnił. Odpiął pasy i wyszedł z samochodu, przebiegając między innymi autami, które stały na prawym pasie.

\- Miles! – krzyknęła za nim mama. Zignorował ją, szybko wyciągając pieniądze z kieszeni. Dwa dolary i dwadzieścia pięć centów, starczy mu.

Zgarnął z lady Daily Bugle i podał sprzedawcy całe swoje pieniądze.

\- Reszty nie trzeba! – zawołał, już wracając do auta, które stało na awaryjnych. Powstrzymał się przed przeskoczeniem nad jadącymi samochodami i odczekał aż bezpiecznie będzie mógł przejść. Wślizgnął się z powrotem do samochodu, a ojciec ruszył nim jeszcze zdążył zapiąć z powrotem pasy.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Miles? – spytał podniesionym głosem. Tata przyglądał mu się we wstecznym lusterku, a mama po prostu się odwróciła, karcąc go samym spojrzeniem.

\- Chciałem gazetę – wyjaśnił. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł tak wyskakiwać z auta, które stało na środku ulicy. Nic się nie stało, nie miało prawa się stać z jego refleksem, ale rodzice o tym nie wiedzieli. Niepotrzebnie ich nastraszył.

\- Czy to jedyny kiosk w mieście, że musiałeś tak wylatywać? – Tata był zdenerwowany. Miles czuł się przez to jeszcze gorzej ze swoim wybrykiem. – Co jak by cię potrącił samochód?

Przy takiej prędkości, jaką osiągały przy skrzyżowaniu i przy takim ruchu raczej nic by mu się nie stało tak czy inaczej. Jeśli rodzice tak reagowali na niewinne przebiegnięcie przez ulicę, wolał nie myśleć jak zareagowaliby, gdyby wiedzieli o jego podwójnym życiu.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział ze skruchą. – Nie chciałem was przestraszyć.

\- Nie rób nigdy takich rzeczy, niño – nakazała mama i westchnęła głośno. – Mam nadzieję, że gazeta była tego warta.

\- Jest – odparł i zerknął w końcu na swoją zdobycz.

Jego zdjęcie zajmowało całą stronę z wyjątkiem górnego paska, gdzie była nazwa gazety, która nie zwracała jednak większej uwagi, a to wszystko przez ogromny nagłówek.

„Narodziny bohatera”

Był zaskoczony, bo Daily Bugle nie była przyjazną gazetą. Pewnie Peter jakoś naciskał na naczelnego, inaczej nie mógł tego wytłumaczyć.

\- Ekstra – powiedział z zachwytem do samego siebie, nie mogąc się napatrzeć na swoje zdjęcie.

Było doskonałe, jak te wszystkie fotki Spidermana czy Deadpoola, które zbierał przez lata. Nie miał nawet pojęcia w jakim momencie Peter zrobił to zdjęcie, przyłapał go z aparatem w ręku tylko trzy razy, ale zdjęć było z pewnością więcej.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że znalazł się na pierwszych stronach gazet. Czytał już o sobie jako mścicielu, prasa też wtedy na początku podłapała temat, ale nie miała zdjęć i można było odnieść wrażenie, że piszą o kimkolwiek. Teraz na pewno pisali o nim. To był on na tych wszystkich zdjęciach, jego alter ego zalało nimi miasto jak powódź, każdy go widział, każdy już wiedział kim jest. 

Będzie musiał kupić więcej gazet. O ile zdąży, tak szybko były wyprzedawane.

\- I co? Coś fajnego piszą? – zapytała mama odwrócona w jego stronę.

Wyjrzał zza gazety, którą otworzył by przeczytać co piszą na jego temat i kto konkretnie. W środku było więcej zdjęć, każde podpisane imieniem i nazwiskiem Petera, ale to nie on napisał artykuł tylko jakiś Robertson. Kimkolwiek był, na pewno jest milszym człowiekiem od naczelnego gazety, który zawsze w przeszłości oczerniał superbohaterów.

W tym artykule nie było oczerniania, tylko zwykłe fakty. Robretson nie brał niczyjej strony, nie krytykował, po prostu pisał to co wiedział o Shadow Spiderze. Używał nawet tego pseudonimu, a to oznaczało, że całe miasto już nie tylko wie jak wygląda, ale i jak się nazywa. Nikt nie nada mu innego, jakiegoś głupie pseudonimu.

\- Shadow Spider jest niesamowity – przyznał i podał mamie gazetę, gdy wyciągnęła po nią rękę. – Taki młodszy Spiderman.

\- Oby nie sprowadził na Ziemię żadnego zagrożenia – stwierdził tata, skupiony do tej pory na jeździe.

\- Nawet jeśli, to na pewno nas obroni – odparł pewny siebie. – On i Avengers.

Na twarzy taty pojawił się grymas, ale nie krytykował dalej.

\- Faktycznie jest młodszy od Spidermana – zauważyła mama zaczytana w gazecie. – Chodziły takie pogłoski odkąd pierwszy raz się pojawił, ale na tych zdjęciach dobrze to widać. Świadkowie jego czynów też to potwierdzają. Toż to jeszcze dziecko, pewnie nawet nie jest w pierwszej klasie liceum.

Jakim cudem mamy są takie dobre w rozpoznawaniu wieku dziecka? Dobrze że ta jego nie rozpoznała go po budowie ciała. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby to było możliwe. Mamy mają dziwne moce.

\- Nie wiem co sobie myśli tych dwóch pozwalając dziecku na coś takiego – stwierdził tata. – Albo Avengers. Posyłać dziecko do walki, czy oni są normalni?

\- To superbohater – przypomniał nieśmiało Miles. Wiedział, że przez tatę przemawiał ojcowski instynkt czy coś w tym stylu i dlatego tak reagował, ale jego krytyka i tak go bolała.

\- To dziecko – przyznała ojcu rację mama.

\- Gdyby to o ciebie chodziło, w życiu byśmy ci na coś takiego nie pozwolili. Dostałbyś szlaban do końca życia.

Miles odwrócił wzrok, by przez przypadek nie zdradzić się twarzą. Spodziewał się coś takiego usłyszeć.

\- Dobrze, że twoja sympatia do superbohaterów nigdy nie wyszła poza to – powiedziała mu mama, oddając mu gazetę. Wziął ją do rąk i spojrzał ze smutkiem na zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie. Był tak dumny ze swojego osiągnięcia, szkoda że rodzice nie mogli się cieszyć z nim, nawet nie znając jego tajemnicy. – To nie jest robota dla dzieci.

\- Nawet dla dzieci z mocami? – spytał ją.

\- To wciąż dzieci – odparł tata. – Mam nadzieję, że ktoś dobierze się Avengers do tyłków za coś takiego.

Nie planował powiedzieć o sobie rodzicom w najbliższym czasie, ale ich słowa tylko uświadczyły go w przekonaniu, że nie mogą nigdy wiedzieć, a przynajmniej nie dopóki był niepełnoletni. Rozumiał ich troskę, martwili się tak jak Avengers, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich nie zmieniliby zdania. Za bardzo osobista sprawa i nie zdawali sobie sprawy jak potężne potrafią być dzieciaki z mocami.

\- Na pewno nie chcieli zrobić nic złego – zapewniła mama. – Ale pozwalanie dziecku na coś takiego jest nieodpowiedzialne. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że jeśli nie zrezygnuje, to osiągnie sukces w tym co robi. I że jego rodzice wiedzą i nie boją się o niego. Nie wyobrażam sobie siebie w podobnej sytuacji.

Dlatego wam nie powiem, pomyślał i schował się za gazetą. Może popełniał błąd, może lepiej będzie im powiedzieć. Spanikują, ale potem im przejdzie i może nawet pozwolą mu działać. Nie, to do nich nie pasowało. Ale gdyby jednak, przynajmniej nie musieliby się zastanawiać, gdzie jest ich syn, gdyby jednak nie daj Boże coś mu się stało. Chociaż był pewien, że nic się nie stanie. Nie z taką obstawą, jaką miał.

A nawet jeśli się stanie, Avengers na pewno skontaktują się z jego rodzicami. Nigdy nie będą żyć w kompletnej niewiedzy. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy częściowa niewiedza jest lepsza od bycia świadomym wszystkiego.

Dojechali w końcu do szkoły. Miał jakieś dwadzieścia minut do pierwszego dzwonka. Mało, ale wciąż dużo na tyle, by trochę pogadać z przyjacielem i innymi znajomymi. Pożegnał się z rodzicami i wysiadł z auta, ciągnąc plecak za sobą.

\- Zostawiam gazetę, nie chcę jej pognieść – powiedział zamykając drzwi.

Pomachał jeszcze rodzicom na pożegnanie i wszedł na teren szkoły, wyciągając telefon by dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Ganke. Był niemal na sto procent pewny, że zobaczy go przy swojej szafce, ale wolał się upewnić. O ile zdąży przeczytać te wszystkie wiadomości od niego, które dostał wczoraj podczas patrolu.

Dobrze, że jednak postanowił przyjacielowi powiedzieć, bo na podstawie tego jak nie odpowiadał pewnie i tak by się domyślił, że jest Shadow Spiderem, a nie chciał tak ranić najlepszego kumpla.

Ganke wysłał mu kilkadziesiąt zdjęć, które wczoraj musiał znaleźć podczas przeglądania Twittera. Wiele wiadomości to były tylko ciągi liter mające wyrażać podekscytowanie. Przyjaciel nawet wyszedł wczoraj na miasto, by złapać nowego bohatera w akcji, skoro tak często było go widać na ziemi, ale nie udało mu się. Pytał się też gdzie Miles się podziewa i że wybaczy mu ignorowanie go tylko jeśli okaże się, że robił wtedy coś naprawdę ważnego. Choć w tym momencie pewnie nic nie było ważniejsze niż Shadow Spider.

\- Hej, Miles!

Podbiegła do niego koleżanka, z którą miał kilka zajęć – Denise Hatwell. Zdarzało im się rozmawiać czy razem robić projekty na lekcje, dlatego nie był zaskoczony, że do niego podeszła.

\- Cześć – odparł i zwolnił trochę, by Denise mogła za nim nadążyć.

\- Niezłe zamieszanie, co? – Dziewczyna wskazała na grupki dzieciaków, które siedziały dookoła, z twarzami schowanymi w telefonach i pokazującymi sobie ciągle coś nawzajem. Wystarczyło chwilę posłuchać by wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiają między sobą. – Pewnie strasznie się jarasz tym nowym bohaterem?

\- Trochę – przyznał, a Denise zachichotała.

\- Widać, że lubisz superbohaterów. – Dziewczyna wskazała na jego koszulkę, którą dzisiaj założył. Gdy ją zgarniał z szafy nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że to ta, na której jest symbol Spidermana.

\- Są fajni, to dlatego – odparł zawstydzony. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy nie jest już za stary na bycie tak wielkim fanem, ale wtedy przypominał sobie, że w telewizji czasami pokazywano większych fanatyków, którzy są już dorośli i od razu przechodziły mu wątpliwości.

\- Wiem – zgodziła się i wyjęła telefon z kieszeni spodni, przez chwilę coś na nim szukając. – Widziałam wczoraj Shadow Spidera. Tylko przez okno, ale go widziałam. Zobacz.

Denise pokazała mu zdjęcie, które zrobiła. Od razu rozpoznał, w jakim momencie to było – chwilę po tym jak odzyskał skradziony rower. Złodziej przeleciał nad kierownicą, gdy Miles przyczepił sieć do koła i zatrzymał gwałtownie pojazd. Gdyby nie Peter, facetowi mogłoby się coś stać, a tak został w porę złapany, nim rozbił sobie głowę na chodniku.

Z tego nie był dumny, ale z odzyskania roweru już tak. Chwilę stał wtedy na ulicy i przechwalał się. To wtedy Denise musiała zrobić zdjęcie.

\- Zazdroszczę – powiedział udając zachwyty.

\- Tyle tych bohaterów ostatnio, że na pewno niedługo jakiegoś znowu spotkasz – pocieszyła go i skręciła w innym kierunku. – Do zobaczenia na matmie!

\- Na razie!

Patrzył jak koleżanka odchodzi i dołącza do innych dziewczyn. On też ruszył w swoją stronę, wchodząc do budynku szkoły. Po drodze do swojej szafki mijał kolejne osoby pochłonięte w rozmowie o nowym bohaterze. Byli oczywiście tacy, którzy się tym nie interesowali, ale byli w zdecydowanej mniejszości.

Nie powiedziałby, że popularność jego alter ego dorównuje takim wydarzeniom jak Super Bowl czy elekcja prezydenta, ale atmosfera była podobna i bardzo mu się to podobało. Zwłaszcza to, że ci wszyscy ludzie nie zdawali sobie nawet sprawy, że zaraz obok nich przechodzi dokładnie ta sama osoba, o której czytają.

Chyba już zawsze będzie trzymał swoją tożsamość w tajemnicy.

\- Jesteś wreszcie! – Ganke nawet nie dał mu podejść do szafki. Od razu do niego podszedł wściekły i rozczarowany. – Gdzie wczoraj byłeś? Nie odpowiadałeś na moje wiadomości!

\- Przepraszam – powiedział ze skruchą i pokazał przyjacielowi telefon. – Sprawdzam je teraz. Mama zabrała mi wczoraj telefon, żebym się nie rozpraszał podczas lekcji, a potem dała mi masę obowiązków. Nie miałem jak się od nich wymigać, a potem byłem zbyt zmęczony, by cokolwiek robić.

Był pod wrażeniem samego siebie jak łatwo skłamał przyjacielowi na temat wczorajszych aktywności. Czuł się z tym źle, ale na szczęście to już ostatni raz. Musi wytrzymać tylko kilka godzin, a potem wszystko chłopakowi powie. Nie chciał tego robić w szkole, bo nie wiedział jaka będzie reakcja, a poza tym, Ganke może zażądać demonstracji mocy, a nie miał jak tego zrobić tutaj.

\- Dobra, wybaczam, siła wyższa, na rodziców nie ma rady. – Miles odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przyjaciel nie drążył dalej tematu ani najwyraźniej nic nie wydało mu się podejrzane. – Czy to znaczy, że przegapiłeś kompletnie wczorajszą sensację?

\- Trochę – odparł wzruszając ramionami. – Wiem co się działo.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia – stwierdził Ganke. – To historyczny moment, stary! Za naszego życia, świadomego życia, nie pojawił się żaden nowy bohater. Aż do teraz! Wczorajszy dzień to było szaleństwo, a dzisiaj jest jeszcze większe.

\- Ta, zauważyłem.

Z uśmiechem znów popatrzył na całe zamieszanie, jakie wywołał swoim wczorajszym występem.

\- Musimy dzisiaj rozgryźć tego nowego bohatera – zdecydował przyjaciel. – Opracowałem już trasę jego patrolu z wczoraj, zawęzimy tak obszar jego występowania i dowiemy się gdzie mieszka.

Szczerze wątpił w to, że się tego dowiedzą. Ani razu nie przebywał wczoraj blisko domu, trzymali się raczej Queens przez cały dzień, od czasu od czasu wchodząc w głąb Brooklynu, ale nigdy na długo. Nie poruszali się też schematycznie, tylko tam gdzie ciągnął ich zmysł.

\- Nie mogę się już doczekać – odparł podekscytowany. – To dzieciak taki jak my, wyobrażasz sobie, że może chodzić z nami do szkoły?

\- Stary, to byłoby ekstra! – stwierdził, a oczy aż mu błysnęły. – Ale nikt w naszej szkole nie wygląda na kogoś, kto nadawałby się na bohatera.

Miles nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się urażony po tych słowach.

\- Znalazłbym kilku kandydatów – mruknął pod nosem. – To co? Dzisiaj po szkole u mnie?

\- Nie wolisz iść do mnie? – spytał Ganke. – Mam już trochę notatek i początek mapy zrobiony.

\- Twoje rodzeństwo będzie cały czas do nas przyłazić – przypomniał.

Zazwyczaj tak się właśnie kończyły odwiedziny u przyjaciela. Wolał, żeby poszli do niego, gdzie będzie tylko mama, która i tak zostawi ich w spokoju i wejdzie na górę co najwyżej po to, by zawołać ich na obiad. Będzie mu się bezpieczniej ujawnić we własnym pokoju niż u przyjaciela.

\- Okej, no to do ciebie – zgodził się. – Ale żadnych wymówek tym razem!

\- Spokojnie, też się jaram tym wszystkim – zapewnił, ale Ganke mu nie uwierzył.

\- No nie wiem, od dwóch dni mnie olewasz – zauważył zraniony. – Nawet teraz nie wyglądasz na podekscytowanego.

Miał przeczucie, że tak to się właśnie skończy. Był kiepski w udawaniu ekscytacji, zwłaszcza gdy jej źródłem było co innego. Ekscytowała go nowa rola, ale nie tajemnicza tożsamość Shadow Spidera. Wszystko na jego temat wiedział, nie potrafił udawać, że interesuje go, kto jest pod maską, skąd nowy bohater się wziął i jakie są dokładnie jego moce. Chciał się wkręcać wraz z przyjacielem, ale wolałby się mu chwalić tym co potrafi, a nie znalezionymi zdjęciami z Internecie czy wyssanymi z palca plotkami. Wtedy jego ekscytacja byłaby szczera.

\- Jestem, słowo – zapewnił zestresowany. Musiał to jakoś szybko naprawić. – Zresztą uwierzysz mi jak pokażę ci w domu, co znalazłem wczoraj na temat Shadow Spidera.

Podziałało, Ganke od razu się rozchmurzył i cały praktycznie się trząsł z ekscytacji.

\- Nie mów, że go jakimś cudem widziałeś – zapytał podniesionym głosem. – A może znalazłeś pozostawioną przez niego lub Spidermana sieć?

Jak młodsze dzieciaki, regularnie szukali takich sieci, dopóki nie dowiedzieli się z telewizji, że pajęczyna sama się rozpuszcza po jakichś dwóch godzinach. Mimo to nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestali szukać. Mieli nadzieję, że chociaż przez chwilę będą mogli ją potrzymać, poczuć ją. Ganke w końcu będzie miał okazję.

\- Coś w tym stylu – odparł tajemniczo, by podtrzymać zainteresowanie przyjaciela. – Zobaczysz.

\- Oby okazało się przydatne do tablicy dowodów – wyznał zniecierpliwiony. – Albo że cała nasza praca będzie na nic, gdy Tony Stark wyjawi dzisiaj tożsamość Shadow Spidera.

\- Ma to zrobić dzisiaj? – przeraził się. Avengers mieli trzymać jego tożsamość w tajemnicy!

\- No, nie powiedział, że wyjawi jego tożsamość, ale zwołał konferencję na dzisiaj, na dziesiątą – wyjaśnił Ganke. – Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś czytał moje smsy.

Ulżyło mu. Nie powinien był nawet przez chwilę wątpić, że Avengers wyjawią jego tajemnicę. Po prostu chcieli się odnieść do zarzutów społeczeństwa tak jak planowali od samego początku.

\- Szkoda, że obejrzymy ją dopiero później.

Chciałby na żywo posłuchać, co powie o nim Iron Man.

\- Oczywiście, że obejrzymy. – Miles popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. – Co?

\- Mamy wtedy matmę – przypomniał. – Obejrzymy co najwyżej kawałek, potem będziemy musieli iść na lekcję.

\- Oj to chwilkę się spóźnimy – stwierdził niewzruszony i uśmiechnął się do Milesa. – Nic się przecież nie stanie.

\- Mogą wezwać naszych rodziców do szkoły, nie chcę mieć kłopotów.

Po dzisiejszym poranku wolałby nie wkurzać bardziej rodziców, zwłaszcza taty, który tolerował jego miłość do superbohaterów tak długo, jak nie wchodziła ona w paradę jego ocenom. Zresztą jeśli się rodzicom narazi, mogą dać mu szlaban. Jak wtedy będzie chodził na patrole? Nie mógł stracić treningu!

\- Z powodu małego spóźnienia? – Ganke prychnął. – Nie wygłupiaj się. Nie będzie im się chciało nas nawet karać, jak nas złapią, to po prostu zaciągną nas do klasy, a nie do dyrektorki.

\- No nie wiem.

Dalej się wahał. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby rodzice mu mniej ufali. Wtedy trudniej będzie mu być bohaterem.

\- Od kiedy tak tchórzysz?

Od kiedy mam do stracenia coś więcej niż tydzień bez konsoli czy wychodzenia na dwór, pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Ganke zrozumie już za parę godzin czemu tak się waha. O ile wcześniej nie wpadną w kłopoty przez ten nierozważny plan. Był pewien, że żaden bohater nie opuściłby tak lekcji, nawet tylko kilku minut.

\- Okej, wchodzę – zgodził się w końcu. Nie chciał dłużej rozczarowywać przyjaciela.

\- No i super! – ucieszył się Ganke i uściskał go entuzjastycznie. – Zobaczysz, że nie będzie żadnych problemów.  

Przyjaciel był tak pewny siebie, że Miles mu uwierzył, a gdy przyszedł czas na ukrycie się gdzieś, by w spokoju obejrzeć konferencję Starka, nawet nie był zestresowany potencjalnymi konsekwencjami.

Ukryli się na zewnątrz, za jednym z drzew, które otaczały tę część terenu szkoły, gdzie uczniowie spędzali najwięcej czasu, gdy pogoda dopisywała. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, gdy minęli swoich rówieśników i usiedli pod drzewem, z dwóch stron osłonięci krzakami.

\- To będzie takie dobre – ekscytował się Ganke. Używali jego tabletu, do którego podłączyli słuchawki Milesa. Nie chcieli, by ktoś słyszał, że tu są, albo zagłuszał konferencję, którą już transmitowano na żywo.

Miles nawet nie musiał udawać, tak jak przyjaciel był ciekawy co powie Iron Man, który równo o dziesiątej pojawił się przy mównicy, którą ustawiono w wieży Avengeres. Starkowi towarzyszyła jego żona, która stała zaraz obok niego.

Nie zaczęło się od razu, choć dziennikarze już zaczęli przekrzykiwać siebie nawzajem i zadawać pytania, których nie dało się zrozumieć. Stark tymczasem ociągał się strasznie, powoli zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne, przetarł je parę razy, zawiesił na kołnierzu koszuli, odkaszlnął i oparł się wygodnie o mównicę, spoglądając w stronę kamer, które wszystko filmowały.

Jego zachowanie musiało uspokoić dziennikarzy, bo ci jeden po drugim milkli, by to w końcu Tony mógł mówić.

\- Cześć – przywitał się po prostu i uniósł dłoń, gdy harmider prawie znów się zaczął. – Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. Wiem, że wszyscy macie wiele ciekawych pytań do zadania, ale ja nie mam aż tyle czasu, więc przejdźmy od razu do konkretów. Dziesięć szybkich pytań, co wy na to?

Miles musiał wyjąć słuchawkę z ucha, gdy dziennikarze znów zaczęli bombardować Starka pytaniami. On i jego żona przyglądali się temu ze spokojem, przyzwyczajeni do takiego zachowania. Wydłużało to tylko niepotrzebnie konferencję, którą można by załatwić w pięć minut.

Z czasem tłum znów się uspokoił, a Stark mógł kontynuować.

\- Jako że nie możecie się zdecydować, kto ma zadawać pytania, sam sobie wybiorę – zdecydował i uniósł rękę, ruszając nią na wszystkie kierunki i wskazując palcem ciągle na kogoś innego, aż wreszcie zatrzymał go na jednej osobie. – Ty, z CNN.

\- Kim jest Shadow Spider i czy można mu ufać? – zapytała kobieta.

\- Jest superbohaterem, praktykantem Avengers i jest godny zaufania – odparł pospiesznie Iron Man. – Teraz ty.

\- Shadow Spider wygląda na dziecko, ile ma lat?

\- W przeliczeniu na psie lata ma jakieś siedem dych na karku. Następny. Ty tam z tyłu.

\- Bardzo zabawna odpowiedź, panie Stark, ale…

\- To nie pytanie, ale dziękuję za komplement – przerwał mu Tony. – Pani w różowym. Ładny żakiet, proszę się do mnie zgłosić po konferencji, kupiłbym taki żonie.

Stark odwrócił się na moment do Pepper, która uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Wszyscy wiemy, że to tylko dziecko. Czy to rozważne pozwalać zwykłemu chłopcu walczyć z przestępcami? 

\- Nie jest zwykłym chłopcem – padła po prostu odpowiedź. Miles cieszył się, że Avengers nie zmienili zdania co do niego i tego, że należy dać mu szansę. – Hej, ciebie znam, zawsze jesteś na moich konferencjach. Strzelaj.

\- Shadow Spider jest uderzająco podobny do Spidermana, nie tylko pod względem stroju, ale i mocy. Czy to rodzina?

\- Nie.

Ganke i Miles parsknęli, ignorując dzwonek obwieszczający koniec przerwy. Iron Man nie ułatwiał ludziom ich pracy.

\- Czy Avengers nie boją się posyłać dziecka do walki?

\- Droga pani, ten chłopiec byłby w stanie podnieść mały samochód, jestem pewien, że nic mu nie grozi ze strony zwykłych przestępców. Następny. 

Miles uśmiechnął się z dumą. To prawda, jest silny.

\- Co z poważniejszymi zagrożeniami?  Inwazją obcych na ten przykład?

\- Nie grozi nam żadna – odparł pewny siebie Tony. – A nawet gdyby, nie bójcie się, zwykłe drzwi i szklanki wody rozstawione w strategicznych miejscach na pewno nas uratują.

\- Czy jego rodzice wiedzą, że jest bohaterem?

\- Trudno spytać ojca, matka pewnie zjadła go podczas kopulacji. Zdarza się. Teraz ty.

\- Wszystko to zabawne i śmieszne, dopóki chłopakowi nie stanie się krzywda – zauważył jeden z dziennikarzy. Zadzwonił kolejny dzwonek, obwieszczający początek lekcji. – Czy Avengers wezmą wtedy za to odpowiedzialność i odpowiedzą przed sądem za narażanie nieletniego na niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Oczywiście, tak jak w każdym przypadku, kiedy dorośli opiekują się dzieckiem – zapewnił Tony z powagą. – Shadow Spider jest pod opieką wszystkich Avengers i ich sojuszników. Dokładnie przedyskutowaliśmy całą sprawę zanim się zgodziliśmy go uczyć. Jesteśmy przygotowani na każdą sytuację, by chronić jego i jego bliskich gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Ale nie martwimy się o to, młody jest pod opieką dwóch naszych najlepszych ludzi, nic mu nie grozi, a w razie większego zagrożenia jego bezpieczeństwo jest dla zespołu priorytetem. Kto następny? Ciebie jeszcze nie było.

\- Czy Shadow Spider i mściciel, który pojawił się przed dwoma miesiącami, to ta sama osoba, czy ktoś zupełnie inny?

\- Tak – odparł Tony i uśmiechnął się. – Chyba już przekraczamy dziesięć pytań, ale dobrze się bawię, więc kontynuujmy. Pan w zielonej czapce.

\- Na pewno każdy zadaje sobie to pytanie. Czy to normalne, by tak młody chłopak spędzał czas z dorosłymi mężczyznami, jakimi są Spiderman i Deadpool.

\- Nie byłbym taki pewny, czy Deadpool to dorosły facet – zażartował Tony. Miles miał ochotę mu przytaknął. Wade był naprawdę dziecinny momentami. Zresztą nie tylko on, Peter nie odstawał aż tak bardzo. – Nie bądźmy paranoidalni, dobrze? Spiderman i Deadpool to porządni faceci, bez obaw zostawiłbym córkę pod opieką ich i ich bliskich, co wielokrotnie robiłem. Mogę z czystym sumieniem zapewnić, że nie skrzywdziliby żadnego dziecka w żaden sposób. I wolałbym, żebyście nie sugerowali nic takiego w stosunku do moich przyjaciół. Następny.

\- Deadpool jest znany ze swojej agresji, czy to dobry nauczyciel dla dziecka?

\- Ocenzurowaliśmy go wielkimi, czarnymi prostokątami, a zamiast przekleństw piszczy. Pani cała na czarno.

\- Czy poznamy imię Shadow Spidera?

\- Żebyście mogli mu uprzykrzać życie? Nie.

\- Wszyscy widzieliśmy jak mechaniczny pająk zaatakował Shadow Spidera, co z tym zrobicie?

\- Spiderman, Deadpool i sam zainteresowany będą zajmować się to sprawą. – Będą?! – Odnajdą odpowiedzialnego i oddadzą w ręce policji. Teraz ty.

\- Dlaczego zgodziliście się przyjąć dziecko do zespołu? Czy nie było nikogo starszego?

\- Dzieciom nie trzeba płacić. To był żart, żebyście zaraz nie oskarżyli nas o niewolnicze wykorzystywanie młodzieży. Ty.

\- Tworzą się już pierwsze protesty przeciwko współpracy Shadow Spidera z Avengers, głównie ze strony rodziców, co im pan powie?

\- Życzę powodzenia i ładnych transparentów. I ostatnie pytanie wędruje do… ciebie, gratulację. Co tam?

\- Shadow Spider jest według pana bezpieczny, ale co z innymi dziećmi, które na fali popularności niepełnoletniego bohatera zechcą także zostać bohaterami i bohaterkami, i nierozważnie narażą się na niebezpieczeństwo, bo będą chciały zatrzymać uzbrojonego człowieka albo wejdą do napromieniowanego miejsca, by zdobyć moce?

\- O ile ludzie nagle nie zaczną wyrzucać beczek z odpadami promieniotwórczymi na ulicę, to nic dzieciakom nie grozi. Dziękuję jeszcze raz za przybycie i…

\- To jakaś kpina! – krzyknął ktoś z dziennikarzy i skłonił Starka do zatrzymania się. – Czy dla Avengers to naprawdę tylko zabawa? Mówimy tu o dzieciach do cholery! Żadna ilość uwagi nie sprawi, że Shadow Spider będzie bezpieczny przy takiej robocie. Jesteście wzorem dla wielu młodych ludzi, a teraz dajecie im do zrozumienia, że dziecko może się narażać na niebezpieczeństwo tylko dlatego, bo jest silniejsze i szybsze niż przeciętny człowiek. Z tego też znowu zażartujesz, Stark?

Ganke i Miles popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni. Nie spodziewali się takiej reakcji żadnego z obecnych na konferencji. Ale Stark nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Ze spokojem stanął przodem do dziennikarzy, niewątpliwie wpatrując się w tego, kto zadał ostatnie pytanie.

\- Doskonałe pytanie, panie…

\- Brock, Eddie Brock z Daily Bugle – przedstawił się dziennikarz. Iron Man przewrócił oczami, gdy usłyszał to nazwisko i nazwę redakcji. Miles był ciekawy, czy zna go dzięki Peterowi i jego współpracy z Daily Bugle.

\- Rozumiem obawy ludzi – zaczął niewzruszony Stark. – To nie była łatwa decyzja do podjęcia, ale zgodnie uznaliśmy, że Shadow Spider powinien się szkolić w byciu bohaterem, trenować swoje umiejętności i przebywać z ludźmi, którzy nie tylko zadbają o jego bezpieczeństwo, ale i nakierują na właściwy kierunek, w jakim powinna podążać jego moralność. Shadow Spider to tylko dziecko, ale zdolne do skopania tyłka wszystkim tu obecnym i to bez spocenia się. Zapewniam was, że to czego doświadcza na patrolach nie zagraża jego życiu, a jeśli tylko istnieje podejrzenie, że coś może go przerosnąć, Spiderman i Deadpool przejmują pałeczkę.

Tony przerwał na chwilę, sprawdzając czy nikt nie ma jakiegoś innego pytania. Gdy się nie doczekał, spojrzał na żonę, a ta przytaknęła.

\- Co do tego, że dzieci będą narażone, bo wezmą przykład z tego utalentowanego chłopaka… Moja córka ma kontakt z Avengers od urodzenia. Też chce być superbohaterem jak dorośnie, ale nie obawiam się, że pewnej nocy wkradnie się do mojego warsztatu i wejdzie do zbroi albo sama poleci bez niczego bronić ludzi. – Tony wzięła głęboki wdech nim kontynuował. – Dzieci nie są głupie. Są nierozważne, ale nie są głupie. Moja córka wie co jej wolno, a czego nie. Nie upilnuję jej zawsze, ale ufam sobie i swoim lekcjom, których jej udzieliłem, że we właściwym momencie z nich skorzysta i będzie wiedziała, że nie jest jak jej wujek Thor czy ciocia Wasp. Że nie będzie w stanie pomóc. Jesteśmy wzorem dla wielu dzieci na całym świecie, ale nie możemy odpowiadać za każde oddzielnie. To obowiązkiem rodziców jest wyjaśnić dzieciom, że mogą pomagać tylko tak, jak mogą, a nie jak ich idole. Co mogę innego zrobić, jak tylko poradzić rodzicom, by wyjaśnili sytuację swoim dzieciom? Mogę się zwrócić bezpośrednio do nich jeśli chcecie.

\- Poprosimy – poprosił Brock.

\- Dzieciaki, wiem, że Shadow Spider jest taki jak wy, ale wy nie jesteście takie jak on – zwrócił się prosto do kamery Tony. – Pomimo młodego wieku, ten chłopak jest silniejszy niż niektórzy członkowie Avengers, jest szkolony do sytuacji, na które natrafia podczas patroli. Chcecie pomóc, pomagajcie na miarę własnych możliwości, a uzbrojonych ludzi czy ludzi z mocami zostawcie profesjonalistom, do jakich zalicza się Shadow Spider. Dziękuję. – Dziennikarze znów zaczęli zadawać pytania, ale Stark je ignorował i odchodził. Miles i Ganke mieli już wyłączyć transmisję, ale nagle Iron Man wrócił na mównicę. – A i jeszcze jedno skoro już zacząłem kampanię społeczną. Nie bierzcie narkotyków.

Tony opuścił mównicę w blasku fleszy i wsiadł wraz z żoną do windy, zostawiając cały bajzel z dziennikarzami do ogarnięcia ochroniarzom.

Tym razem Miles i Ganke wyłączyli transmisję i z westchnieniem oparli się o drzewo.

\- No to nie wiemy kim jest Shadow Spider – odezwał się załamany Ganke. – Ale przynajmniej wiemy, że jest faktycznie nastolatkiem.

\- I Iron Man był zabawny – dodał Miles, a przyjaciel zaśmiał się.

\- Zgasił tych dziennikarzy jak pety.

\- Jest najlepszy – stwierdził i nagle zamarł, gdy zobaczył cień padający na nich z góry.

\- Nie powinniście być na lekcji? – zapytała nauczycielka, która była wychowawczynią Milesa. Powoli się do niej odwrócili. –No? Słucham.

\- Przepraszamy – odezwał się Miles, jako że to była jego wychowawczyni. Ganke mu przytaknął i obaj popatrzyli na kobietę ze skruchą.

\- Wasza nauczycielka się zaniepokoiła – powiedziała im wychowawczyni. – Panna Hatwell powiedziała jej, że na pewno jesteście w szkole więc gdy się nie pojawiliście, pomyślała że coś wam się stało. Czemu się tu chowacie?

\- Chcieliśmy tylko obejrzeć konferencję Tony’ego Starka – wyjaśnił Ganke. – Na temat nowego bohatera.

Nauczycielka westchnęła i skinęła na nich ręką, by wstali.

\- Wy i te wasze fascynacje bohaterami – stwierdziła i nachyliła się do nich. – Choć sama jestem zła, że przez was przegapiłam konferencje Starka. To mój ulubiony Avenger, ale nie mówcie nikomu.

Miles i Ganke popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, postanawiając nie komentować.   

\- Będziemy milczeć jak grób – obiecał Miles. Miał nadzieję, że tym sposobem wywinie się od kary za opuszczenie lekcji.

\- Dobrze, a teraz wracamy do klasy – postanowiła wychowawczyni i zaczęła iść w stronę budynku szkoły, nawet nie patrząc czy idą za nią. Nie że by się odważyli. Miles nie wiedział czy to dobrze czy źle, że jeszcze nie wspomniała o żadnej karze, ale wolał nie pytać, żeby jej nie przypominać.

\- Dostaniemy jakąś karę? – zapytał Ganke.

Miles spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem. Tyle jeśli chodzi o ostrożność. Ganke spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

\- Nie opuściliście terenu szkoły, nie robiliście nic nielegalnego czy zabronionego, nie stała się wam krzywda – wymieniała po kolei. – Chyba obejdzie się tym razem bez wizyty u dyrektorki i telefonu do rodziców.

Obaj odetchnęli z ulgą, zwłaszcza Miles. Nie dostanie szlabanu, będzie mógł dalej chodzić na patrole.

\- Dziękujemy pani – wypowiedział się w ich imieniu Miles. – Gdyby nie ta konferencja, nawet nie pomyślelibyśmy o opuszczaniu lekcji.

\- No już, nie musicie się podlizywać, mówiłam, że nie dostaniecie kary – powiedziała im z uśmiechem, zatrzymując się pod drzwiami sali, w której trwała ich lekcja matematyki. Zapukała lekko i od razu weszła do środka, wprowadzając ich przed sobą. Oczy wszystkich uczniów skierowały się na nich. – Znalazłam twoje zguby.

\- Oh, całe szczęście – uspokoiła się ich matematyczka. – Myślałam, że zwiali ze szkoły.

\- Nie, byli na tyłach, oglądali konferencję Tony’ego Starka.

\- Co za zbieg okoliczności, my też postanowiliśmy zrobić małą przerwę w zajęciach – poinformowała nauczycielka. – To ciekawy przypadek, chciałam podyskutować z uczniami na temat dzieci będących superbohaterami.

Miles miał wrażenie, że coś się w nim gotuje. Odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela, który unikał jego spojrzenia.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to zły pomysł – syknął i dzióbnął chłopaka w pierś.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że puszczą konferencję na lekcjach? – odparł szeptem, rozmasowując miejsce, które dotknął Miles.

Ganke nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale i tak go obwiniał o to, że prawie wpadli w kłopoty, jakich się obawiał. A przecież mogli obejrzeć konferencję Starka po lekcjach i byłby spokój. Nie żyli w średniowieczu jak ludzie w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, zapis byłby dostępny nawet za dziesięć lat. Ale oczywiście nie mogli się doczekać, jak zwykle.

\- Usiądźcie na swoje miejsca, chłopcy – poleciła matematyczka. Posłusznie wykonali jej polecenie. – Dzięki za znalezienie ich, Joann.

\- Nie ma problemu – odparła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, przykładając jeszcze palec do ust i patrząc centralnie na Milesa i jego przyjaciela.

\- Co wy sobie myśleliście, chłopcy? – zwróciła się do nich matematyczka. – Nie możecie tak po prostu znikać.

\- Przepraszamy – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- To do was niepodobne – mówiła dalej. – Bardzo się na was zawiodłam. Ale najważniejsze, że nic wam nie jest i możemy kontynuować lekcję. Skoro tak bardzo chcieliście obejrzeć konferencję, na pewno macie coś do powiedzenia na jej temat.

Nic nie powiedzieli. Ganke pewnie dlatego, bo się wstydził, a on nie chciał zaczynać tematu, co do którego nie był pewny, że umie trzymać język za zębami. Na szczęście nauczycielka się nad nimi zlitowała i sama zaczęła wątel, który prowadziła aż do końca lekcji.

Nie mieli na co narzekać, lepiej słuchać o superbohaterach niż matematyce, ale wątek nastoletniego bohatera był już dla Milesa taki nudny, gdy słyszał go w wykonaniu swoich mentorów, Avengers, a dzisiaj i rodziców, że nie bardzo miał ochotę słuchać tego samego po raz kolejny i postanowił pouczyć się do następnych zajęć, wolną ręką bawiąc się nożem pod ławką.

Złóż, rozłóż, nic skomplikowanego, ale chciał mieć to opanowane do perfekcji.   

Lekcja trwała, uczniowie, w tym Ganke, włączali się do dyskusji i raz jeszcze zachwycali się Shadow Spiderem. Miles słuchał tego tylko jednym uchem, bardziej nasłuchiwał dzwonka kończącego lekcję, który w końcu zadzwonił.

Uczniowie zaczęli się zbierać, ale nauczycielka miała jeszcze trochę do powiedzenia, więc pospiesznie kończyła swój mały, ponadprogramowy wykład.

\- Także bierzcie przykład z tego młodego człowieka – mówiła. – Choć nie powinien robić tego, co robi, a Avengers nie powinni na to przystawać, to na pewno trzeba go chwalić za intencje. Tylko pamiętajcie, by nie brać z niego przykładu za bardzo. Każdy z was może być bohaterem, ale żaden z was nie jest Shadow Spiderem.

Miles uśmiechnął się słysząc ostatnie słowa. Tak bardzo kusiło go teraz, by na oczach matematyczki wspiąć się na sufit i ją zaskoczyć, ale wiedział, że to bardzo zły pomysł. Zamiast tego pożegnał się z Gankim, który poszedł na inne zajęcia, a on na inne.

Spotkali się potem jeszcze podczas lunchu, a już po szkole, Miles czekał na przyjaciela przed budynkiem. Zamierzali wracać autobusem szkolnym, bo nikt z ich rodziców nie mógł po nich przyjechać. Teoretycznie mama Milesa by mogła, mieli dwa samochody i była w domu, ale pewnie robiła obiad na powrót syna do domu.

Do przyjazdu autobusu było jeszcze trochę czasu, ale miał nadzieję, że Ganke się nie spóźni, bo nie chciał wracać na piechotę albo publicznym autobusem. Gdyby towarzystwo przyjaciela, nie byłoby to problemem, po prostu poleciałby na sieciach, ale to jeszcze nie był czas na wyjawienie tajemnicy.

Czekał więc cierpliwie na kumpla, znów trenując nożem. Chciał się nauczyć jakichś sztuczek, żeby Deadpool był pod wrażeniem, gdy się dzisiaj zobaczą.

Próbował podrzucać motylka i łapać go za rękojeść, a nie ostrze, gdy ktoś nagle zabrał mu nóż sprzed nosa. Zaskoczony odwrócił się w prawo i zobaczył tak znienawidzonego przez wszystkich Chrisa, który oglądał jego prezent od najemnika.

\- Ładna zabawka, Morales – pochwalił sarkastycznie, ostrożnie dotykając ostrza. – Skąd masz?

\- To nie zabawka – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę po swoją własność, ale Chris odsunął się szybko, kombinując coś z rękojeścią motylka. Miles obawiał się, że zaraz go złamie.

\- Nie jest nawet ostry – zauważył i znów się odsunął, gdy Miles po raz drugi próbował złapać nóż. Był za wolny, ale bał się użyć lepszego refleksu, na jaki było go stać. – To skąd go masz?

\- Co cie to obchodzi, oddaj – zażądał. Może słowami go przekona. Wątpił, ale chciał chociaż spróbować.

\- Nie – odparł po prostu i podrzucił nóż w górę. Oczami wyobraźni, Miles widział jak łapie go siecią i przyciąga do siebie. – Jak nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, to sobie go zatrzymam. Ładny jest.

\- To prezent – wycedził i zrobił krok w stronę Chrisa, ale ten zrobił wtedy dwa w tył.

\- Od tatusia gliniarza? – spytał i prychnął. – Tego was uczą od małego?

Miles zacisnął pięści ze złości, ale zapanował nad sobą nim zrobił coś głupiego. Bał się, że nie zapanowałby nad siłą i zrobił Chrisowi krzywdę. Nie że mu się nie należało.

\- Powiedziałem ci co chciałeś, mogę już odzyskać mój nóż? – poprosił. Nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty na tego typu sprzeczki.

\- Nie – odmówił znowu. – U mnie będzie bezpieczniejszy. Ty nie powinieneś nosić takich rzeczy.

\- Oddawaj albo sam go sobie wezmę – zagroził. Nie pozwoli, by ten palant zabrał mu prezent od Deadpoola. Pewnie najemnik mógłby mu dać kolejny, nie warto wszczynać bójki dla kawałka plastiku i metalu, ale już się przywiązał do tego motylka, nie chciał nowego. A już na pewno nie chciał, by Chris poczuł się zwycięzcą.

\- Tak się ciebie boję, Morales – zakpił. Chris nie bał się nikogo w szkole, tylko nauczycieli, ale tych nie było w pobliżu. Miles był od niego niższy o głowę, chudszy, pewnie czuł, że z nim wygra.

Nie tym razem.

Miles podszedł do Chrisa powoli, obserwując czy zaraz nie ucieknie, ale chłopak chyba czekał aż podejdzie bliżej, żeby go wkurzyć jeszcze bardziej i uciec przed nim w ostatniej chwili albo go odepchnąć.

Padło na drugą opcję. Miles zrobił krok w bok i zaraz potem do przodu, wyciągając rękę po nóż, który Chris zaczął trzymać wysoko nad głową. Zwalczył w sobie instynkt nakazujący mu wspięcie na chłopaka, co zapewne by go przewróciło. Zamiast tego podskoczył, ale Chris szybko opuścił nóż i schował go za plecami.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać, konusie? – zapytał kpiąco.

Zaciskając zęby, Miles uznał, że koniec z hamowaniem się. Użyje tylko odrobiny mocy, ociupinkę. Wykonał ruch jakby chciał zajrzeć za Chrisa i tak chwycić motylka, a gdy ten przekładał go sobie z jednej dłoni do drugiej, dalej za plecami, Miles błyskawicznie zmienił ułożenie ciała i przeniósł się na drugą stronę chłopaka, łapiąc swoją własność w palce. Nie zamierzał już jej wypuszczać.

Chris także nie.

Chłopak zacisnął mocno palce na rękojeści i Miles poczuł szarpnięcie, gdy natrafił na opór. Obaj popatrzyli na siebie, czekając na ruch drugiego. Chris uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i mocno szarpnął ręką, chcąc wyrwać nóż.

Miles ani drgnął, co wyraźnie zdezorientowała Chrisa, który zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na ich dłonie, które trzymały motylka w dwóch różnych miejscach. Znów szarpnął i znów nic się nie stało. Nieważne jak silny był Chris, z przyczepnością Milesa nie miał szans, bo tylko to wystarczyło, by mógł utrzymać nóż w dłoni. Nawet mocno nie zaciskał na nim palców, nie musiał.

Zrobił to dopiero gdy z uśmiechem sam szarpnął ręką i bez problemu wyrwał swoją własność, przekładając ją szybko do drugiej dłoni, w której złożył motylka i schował bezpiecznie do kieszeni.

Miles uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, żałując trochę, że nie może zrobić czegoś więcej, ale samo utarcie nosa temu głupkowi też go cieszyło. Zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył grymas na twarzy Chrisa, który prychnął i odwrócił się upokorzony.

\- A zatrzymaj to sobie – mówił mu jeszcze odchodząc, po drodze mijając Gankiego. – I tak nie chciałem tego noża.

\- Jakiego noża? – spytał przyjaciel, przystając obok Milesa, który pokazał motylka. – Fajny, skąd masz? Od taty?

\- Tak – odparł niepewnie i podał chłopakowi nóż, gdy ten wyraził nim większe zainteresowanie. – Jest treningowy, więc się nim nie skaleczysz.

Ganke przytaknął i oglądał nóż dopóki nie przyjechał autobus. Wtedy Miles schował broń do plecaka, by nikt się nią nie zainteresował. Nie chciał kolejnego zamieszania.

Mama Milesa nie miała nic przeciwko, by Ganke dołączył do nich na obiedzie i posiedział trochę po, pod warunkiem że poinformuje o tym swoich rodziców by się nie martwili. Gdy tylko to było załatwione, chłopcy poszli na górę do pokoju Milesa.

\- To co to za niespodzianka, o której mówiłeś? – zapytał Ganke, z podekscytowaniem siadając na łóżku i podskakując na nim trochę.

Miles zrzucił plecak z ramienia i kopnął go pod szafę. Teoretycznie niespodzianka była w środku, schowana na samym dnie. Za niespodziankę można tez uznać to, co miał na nadgarstkach. Albo samego siebie.

Mógłby już teraz powiedzieć przyjacielowi, ale jeśli nie odrobi lekcji, to nie dość, że mama będzie zła, to jeszcze Peter i Wade nie pójdą z nim na patrol. A nie może odrabiać lekcji, gdy Ganke będzie ciągle wypytywał o szczegóły jego zostania superbohaterem.

\- Najpierw odróbmy lekcje, co? – zaproponował i szybko wyciągnął zeszyty z plecaka, pilnując się, by przypadkiem nie wyciągnąć stroju. Ganke popatrzył na niego jak na wariata. – No co?

\- Mamy tyle fajniejszych rzeczy do roboty, a ty chcesz odrabiać lekcje? – zapytał zdziwiony i podejrzliwy.

\- Nie chcę zawalić na koniec roku – wyjaśnił, przesadnie entuzjastycznie siadając na łóżku, by wziąć się do roboty. – I tak musimy je odrobić.

\- Ale możemy później – zauważył przyjaciel. – Nie trzymaj mnie dłużej w niepewności, co takiego masz, że musiałeś czekać, aż będziemy u ciebie?

Bardzo chciał wszystko wyjawić, ale bardzo chciał też iść dzisiaj na patrol, a wiedział że mentorzy mu nie odpuszczą.

\- Po lekcjach, obiecuję – powiedział mu i otworzył pierwszy zeszyt. – Nie ma dużo, szybko pójdzie.

Ganke westchnął rozczarowany i sięgnął po własny plecak.

\- Okej, ale od razu po lekcjach pokazujesz mi tę niespodziankę – zgodził się niechętnie, dołączając do Milesa z zeszytami. – I oddajesz mi jutro donuta ze swojego lunchu w szkole.

\- Umowa stoi – zgodził się. Żal mu było tego donuta, ale odbije to sobie croissantami Deadpoola.

Pracowali zaledwie piętnaście minut, gdy mama zawołał ich na obiad. Po umyciu rąk zasiedli we trójkę do stołu, rozmawiając głównie o szkole, bo tylko takie tematy rodziców interesowały. Choć gdy Ganke zaczął opowiadać o Shadow Spiderze i jak to będą rozwiązywać jego zagadkę, mama nie miała wyboru i musiała się włączyć do tematu, chwaląc ich obu za zaangażowanie, tylko prosząc przy tym, by w swoim dochodzeniu nie wybiegali na ulicę.

Miles zawstydzony pochylił głowę, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenie przyjaciela i rozbawioną mamę, która pozwoliła im odejść, gdy już dokończyli obiad. Co w ich wykonaniu trwało jakieś dziesięć minut.

Dochodziła czwarta, gdy skończyli też w końcu lekcje.

\- Dobra, zrobiłem wszystko co chciałeś, możesz mi teraz pokazać tę niespodziankę, żebyśmy mogli spróbować odkryć, kto jest nowym bohaterem? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Ganke. – Czy może musimy zrobić coś jeszcze, może oświetlenie jest złe?

\- Bardzo śmieszne – odparł cierpko, czując się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zdenerwowanym.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu się boi. To tylko Ganke, jego najlepszy przyjaciel od dawna. Ich rodzice często się śmiali, że tylko różnice w wyglądzie zdradzały, że nie są rodzonymi braćmi. Ale zdecydowanie czuli się często jak bracia. Ganke nie zdradzi jego tajemnicy, nigdy. Więc czemu tak trudno wyjawić przed nim prawdę, choć chciał to zrobić już dawno?

\- Okej, jak by to najlepiej przekazać? – zastanawiał się na głos, chodząc po pokoju.

Jego wzrok padł na plecak. Strój byłby dobrym wyborem. Wyglądał zbyt autentycznie, by Ganke wziął go za podróbkę, zwłaszcza taką, która powstała tak szybko. Ale wspinania się na ściany też nie da się tak po prostu udać czy wytłumaczyć sztuczką. Tak samo sieci czy siły.

\- Po prostu to pokaż, co może być takiego strasznego? – zapytał Ganke i nagle pobladł. Miles przyjrzał mu się zmartwiony. – O mój Boże, to nie ma nic wspólnego z Shadow Spiderem. I to coś strasznego. Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę, prawda?

Miles zdębiał ogłupiały.

\- Co by było w tym takiego strasznego? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie, nie, to nie to – paplał dalej Ganke, kompletnie go ignorują. – Przeprowadzasz się.

\- Nie.

To przynajmniej byłoby straszne.

\- Jesteś gejem.

\- To nie byłoby straszne! – oburzył się.

\- Jesteś oskarżony o morderstwo.

\- Bo jestem czarny? – spytał paranoicznie.

\- Jesteś trans.

\- Niestraszne.

\- Masz nowego przyjaciela.

\- Nie, mówiłem ci, że to niespodzianka – przypomniał mu. – Jak niespodzianka może być straszna? Przestań wyobrażać sobie najgorsze.  

Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, skóra przyjaciela zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza, niemal przezroczysta.

\- Umierasz, prawda? – zapytał przerażony. – Jesteś chory. Nie wiem czemu miałaby to być niespodzianka, ale może nie chciałeś mnie martwić. Czy to nowotwór? Dżuma? Lumbago?

\- Lumba co? – powtórzył i otrząsnął się. – Nie jestem chory, nie umieram, nic mi nie jest. Powiem ci o co chodzi tylko przestań panikować.

Ganke pokiwał niepewnie głową, oddychając szybko i płytko, jak w prawdziwej panice. Jego zachowanie sprawiało, że tylko bardziej się denerwował. Miał wrażenie, jakby na żołądku zaciskała mu się pętla. Nawet przed spotkaniem z Peterem i Wadem się tak nie denerwował. Ani mówiąc kuzynowi o swoich mocach. Pewnie dlatego, że panikował wtedy z innych powodów.

\- Okej, mów – polecił Ganke siląc się na spokój. – Dam radę, wytrzymam nawet najgorsze wieści.

Szczerze w to wątpił. Dobrze, że naprawdę nie umierał, bo przyjaciel by się chyba zapłakał.

\- Okej – przytaknął i stanął na środku pokoju. – Okej, okej.

Spojrzał na sufit, a potem na własne ręce. Ganke cały czas go obserwował, ale jeszcze nie połączył faktów, pewnie był zbyt zestresowany. Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby przyjaciel się domyślił, ale Miles już wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia i musi sam się ujawnić.

Weź się w garść, Miles, jesteś Shadow Spider, zmotywował się i stuknął bransoletami o siebie. Nie patrzył na przyjaciela, ale usłyszał jak sapnął z wrażenia, czego rozkładające się wyrzutnie nie zdołały zagłuszyć.

Nie dając chłopakowi domyślić się na co właśnie patrzył, Miles szybko spojrzał na sufit i wystrzelił sieć, od razu podciągając się do góry i odwracając do góry nogami. Zachwiał się odrobinę i w pierwszej chwili nie złapał pajęczyny nogami, ale błyskawicznie się poprawił i zawisł tak jak lubił to robić Peter.

\- Udało mi się – ucieszył się, zapominając na chwilę o przyjacielu. Gdy na niego spojrzał, Ganke wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami, nic nie mówiąc. W pierwszej chwili zmartwił się, że chłopakowi coś się od nadmiaru szoku stało. – Um… Ganke? Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale nie musimy szukać tożsamości Shadow Spidera. Ja nim jestem.

Ganke zaczął krzyczeć. Piszczeć wręcz. Miles przestraszył się tego tak bardzo, że aż zleciał z sieci. Szybko przewrócił się na ręce i nogi, i podniósł się, majstrując przy programie wyrzutni. Gdy nastawił najmniejsze ciśnienie, wycelował w usta przyjaciela i zakleił je, skutecznie go kneblując.

\- Chłopcy, co tam się dzieje?! – zawołała mama z dołu. – Coś się stało?!

\- Nie, nie! – zaprzeczył od razu i podbiegł do drzwi, uchylając je nieznacznie, by mama go lepiej słyszała. – Ganke po prostu, uh… zobaczył pająka i zapiszczał jak małe dziecko!

Spojrzał z dezaprobatą na przyjaciela, który przestał krzyczeć i zamiast tego próbował zdjąć pajęczynę z ust.

\- Nie śmiej się z arachnofobii przyjaciela, Miles! – upomniała mama. – I nie zabijają tego pająka, pamiętaj, że to pożyteczne stworzenia!

Jakby nie wiedział.

\- Okej! – odkrzyknął i zamknął drzwi, nasłuchując jeszcze, czy mama na pewno nie idzie sprawdzić, czy nie zdemolowali jej piętra. Na szczęście nie chciało jej się wchodzić, więc Miles odetchnął z ulgą, odwracając się do przyjaciela. – Stary, mówiłem, żebyś nie panikował.

Podszedł bliżej i pomógł Gankiemu uporać się z siecią, którą zerwał bez problemu, acz nieco boleśnie.

\- Jak miałem nie panikować! – syknął z pretensją, przecierając zaczerwienione usta. – Nagle zawisłeś jak Spiderman i powiedziałeś, że jesteś Shadow Spiderem!

\- Ciszej! – upomniał go, zasłaniając mu usta ręką. – Moja mama nie wie i nie może się dowiedzieć.

Ganke zaczął ciężko oddychać, więc Miles zabrał rękę, by się nie udusił.

\- O Boże, mój przyjaciel jest superbohaterem – powiedział zszokowany i popatrzył na Milesa. – Jak? Dlaczego? Jak?!

Chyba nie było innego wyjścia, jak opowiedzieć o wszystkim od początku. Usiadł obok Gankiego i zaczął od tego, jak jednego dnia ugryzł go pająk, że to z tego powodu nie było go w szkole przez jakiś czas. Jak odkrył te same zdolności, które ma Spiderman i że trenował je sam, pomagając jednocześnie ludziom jako mściciel, aż jednej nocy omal nie zabił jednej osoby.

\- Zagapiłem się czy coś – wyjaśnił przyjacielowi. Wciąż mu było wstyd za to, jak źle wtedy ocenił sytuację. – Nie byłem dość szybki i tamta kobieta omal nie zginęła. Spanikowałem, uciekłem przed Spidermanem i Deadpoolem, i powiedziałem o wszystkim Tylerowi. A on wygadał się Avengers i poszło.

Jak tak słuchał teraz tego wszystkie, to ta historia była jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobna niż kiedyś. Miał tak niebywałe szczęście w wielu aspektach, na które pewnie nie zasłużył, ale jakoś je dostał.

Opowiedział do końca resztę, już o spotkaniu z mentorami, przekonywaniu Avengers i pierwszych patrolach i treningu. Ganke słuchał bez przerywania, cały czas w dużym szoku. Nie dziwił mu się. Gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, pewnie też ciężko byłoby mu w to uwierzyć. On to przeżył, a i tak było ciężko ogarnąć to umysłem.

Gdy Ganke w końcu się odezwał, powiedział coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Nie jako pierwszych słów po usłyszeniu czegoś takiego.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? – spytał zraniony. Jakby to był największy problem, a nie to, że Miles jest superbohaterem, kimś kogo Ganke zawsze podziwiał. – Dlaczego dopiero teraz, po prawie trzech miesiącach?

\- Chciałem – wyznał z żalem. – Ale ciągle znajdywałem nowe wymówki. Najpierw chciałem się w tym samym odnaleźć, potem nie byłem pewny, czy to dobry pomysł cię w to wciągać, a gdy wszystko się rozrosło do współpracy z Avengers, nie wiedziałem czy w ogóle mogę. Ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, żebyśmy przeżywali to razem. Trzymanie tego w tajemnicy zżerało mnie od środka. Chciałem mieć powiernika, tylko się bałem. Mówię ci teraz, żeby ci pokazać, że chcę dzielić z tobą tę tajemnicę. Nie chcę być w tym zupełnie sam.

\- Masz Tylera – przypomniał smutno.

\- Tyler to nie to samo co mój najlepszy przyjaciel – zauważył i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. – Wybaczasz mi?

Ganke uśmiechnął się i razem wykonali swój wspólnie ułożony ciąg gestów, nim przytulili się wspierająco.

\- Jasne – potwierdził Ganke. – O raju, mój przyjaciel to superbohater.

Miles zaśmiał się. Chyba w końcu do niego dotarło.

\- Jesteś Shadow Spider – powiedział podekscytowany i dumny, patrząc Milesowi w oczy i potrząsając nim. – Znasz Avengers! Znasz Spidermana i Deadpoola!

\- Znam – potwierdził rozbawiony.

\- Ooo! – zachwycił się nagle. – Czy wiesz kim jest Spiderman?

Miles zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Wiem – potwierdził i szybko przerwał przyjacielowi, nim zdążył zadać następne, bardzo oczywiste pytanie. – I nie, nie powiem ci kim jest. Obiecałem.

\- Nie powiedziałbym nikomu! – przysiągł z ręką na sercu.

\- Wiem, ale to nie mój sekret, żeby się nim dzielić – wyjaśnił. – Wybacz.

\- W porządku – zapewnił, dalej podjarany tym wszystkim. – O raju, nie mogę uwierzyć w to co mi powiedziałeś. To brzmi jak sen. Uszczypnij mnie.

\- Nie, zaraz będziesz narzekał, że zrobiłem ci siniaka – zaśmiał się Miles. Czuł się świetnie po zdradzeniu swojej tajemnicy. Lekko i swobodnie, jak podczas lotu na sieci.

\- Wow – westchnął zachwycony. Miles wiedział co Ganke czuje. Reagował podobnie, gdy pierwszy raz odkrywał swoje moce i zaczynał się nimi bawić. – Wiesz co, walić poprzednią przysługę, te donuty i w ogóle. W zamian za moją cierpliwość żądam spotkania z Avengers.

\- Nie wiem czy mogę ci to załatwić – przyznał szczerze. – Ledwo mnie przyjęli do siebie, nie chcę ich wkurzyć i skopać swoich szans na bycie superbohaterem. Ale mogę spróbować z Deadpoolem i Spidermanem. Albo… Mogę ci zademonstrować wszystkie moje moce.

Trafił w dziesiątkę. Gankiemu oczy błysnęły podekscytowaniem i ani się obejrzał, a już ciągnął go na dół. Miles ledwo zdążył złapać plecak.

\- Odrobione lekcje? – zapytała mama, wychodząc z salonu. Stanęła w progu i patrzyła jak zakładają buty.

\- Tak – potwierdzili obaj, Ganke najgłośniej.

Miles nie żałował ani chwili, że mu powiedział. Przyjaciel cieszył się jego sukcesem równie mocno co on i z tego powodu robiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

\- Myślałam, że będziecie bawić się w detektywów – przypomniała rozbawiona. Musiała zauważyć to jaki podekscytowany jest Ganke.

\- Będziemy polować na Shadow Spidera na mieście – wyjaśnił Miles. – Spróbujemy go wypatrzyć.

\- Tylko nie wpakujcie się w kłopoty – upomniała ich, patrząc na nich z czułością. – Nie chcę, żeby wam się coś stało.

\- Będziemy uważać – obiecał Ganke i pociągnął Milesa na zewnątrz. – Pa, pani Morales!

\- Pa, Ganke! Miles, nie wracaj późno!

\- Okej! – odkrzyknął nim był za daleko, ciągnięty w stronę budynku, w którym trenował moce. W końcu będzie mógł się nimi pochwalić przed kimś, kto będzie nimi równie zachwycony co on.

Nie mógł mieć lepszego przyjaciela niż Ganke.

Do celu było trochę daleko, ale postanowili iść pieszo, by w międzyczasie jeszcze trochę porozmawiać.

\- Jacy są Deadpool i Spiderman? – wypytywał Ganke. – Czy Deadpool naprawdę jest taki szalony jak mówią?

\- Jeszcze jak – potwierdził. Ze wszystkich Avengers, Deadpool i Spiderman byli najbardziej tajemniczy. No może jeszcze Wdowa i Bucky lubili się trzymać z dala od ludzi. Ale tym bardziej ludzi fascynowało czerwone duo, bo oni lubili towarzystwo cywili, tylko nawet w takim przypadku trzymali trochę dystans. Na swój sposób, ale trzymali. Miło było być informatorem tego, jak tych dwóch się zachowuje, gdy nie przejmują się otaczającymi ich fanami. – Deadpool lubi się ranić bez powodu, naprawdę ranić. Wbija sobie nóż w ciało i takie tam. I gada bez przerwy. Naprawdę. O wszystkim i o niczym, czasami nawet nie do kogoś, a do siebie.

\- Brzmi fajnie – stwierdził Ganke. – A Spiderman? Jaki on jest.

\- Też szalony – przyznał, ale przyjaciel chyba mu nie uwierzył. – Nie, na serio. Ciągle dogryzają sobie z Deadpoolem, gadają dziwne rzeczy. Spidey jest spokojniejszy z tej dwójki, ale też bywa dziwny. Są idealnym duetem. Pewnie dlatego, że obaj są szaleni.

Dlatego są też takim dobrym małżeństwem, pomyślał. Albo na odwrót. Te dwie różne relacje z pewnością maja wpływ na siebie.

\- A co z innymi Avengers? – zapytał zaciekawiony. – Poznałeś wszystkich?

\- Wszystkich – potwierdził. – Specjalnie ze względu na mnie zorganizowali konferencję dla całego zespołu. Był nawet Loki.

\- Żartujesz!

\- Nie! – zaśmiał się. – Nikt mnie nie popierał poza Thorem, Kapitan nawet chciał wyjawić wszystko moim rodzicom, ale po mojej walce z pająkiem zmienił zdanie.

\- Pokonałeś go sam! – zauważył z podziwem.

\- Bułka z masłem – przechwalał się. – Tego w szkole też bym pokonał, ale uratowanie życia Spidermanowi to też coś.

\- No tak, on na ciebie wtedy polował – uświadomi sobie Ganke uderzając się w czoło. – I co potem? Jak cię wzięli do wieży po walce?

\- Kapitan uznał, że się nadaję – odparł z dumą. – Naprawdę był pod wrażeniem, on i wszyscy! A Czarna Pantera, król T’Challa, powiedział nawet, że nie może się doczekać aż mnie pozna osobiście.

Naprawdę go to wtedy ucieszyło, bo T’Challa robił wiele dobrego dla świata, próbując zwalczać rasizm i pomagając czarnej społeczności na całym świecie. Nawet gdyby nie był Avengerem, dla niego byłby idolem godnym podziwu.

\- Będziesz miał audiencję u króla! – ucieszył się. – Prawdziwego króla, z klękaniem i w ogóle!

\- Wiem! – ucieszył się i obaj się roześmiali, na całe szczęście nikt na ulicy nie zwracał na nich uwagi. – Ale w sumie już poznałem króla. To znaczy, Thor jest królem.

\- Liczy się! – potwierdził Ganke. – Opowiedz coś jeszcze.

Więc tak zrobił. Opowiedział o wszystkim, co było warte chwalenia się, a dużo tego było. Najlepsze, czyli chwalenie się mocami, wciąż było przed nim, więc póki co skupił się na dzieleniu się informacjami o swoich mentorach, patrolach i wrażeniach podczas nich. Nie mógł wręcz skończyć mówić, tyle się wszystkiego nazbierało przez te tygodnie trzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy.

\- I mają cztery pająki w domu – opowiadał o zwierzątkach mentorów, gdy już dochodzili na miejsce. – Petrę, Jessicę, Cindy i Gwen. Biorą je sobie tak po prostu na ręce jak ja moje świnki morskie.

Ganke zadrżał.

\- W życiu bym ich nie dotknął – stwierdził. – Wolę te bardziej przyjazne pająki.

\- W takim razie zapraszam na jedyny w swoim rodzaju pokaz pajęczego akrobaty – oznajmił, wchodząc w boczną uliczkę. Nigdy się nie odważył wejść od frontu, zazwyczaj wchodził w ogóle od góry, ale postanowił zrobić wyjątek dla przyjaciela.

Podeszli do drzwi, które zostały zabite dawno temu, ale przebywający tu czasami bezdomni dawno zrobili sobie przejście. Miles wślizgnął się pierwszy, a Ganke wszedł za nim. Przez niezabite na górze okna i rozwalony sufit, do środka wpadało światło słoneczno, więc wszystko było widać i nie potrzeba było żadnego sztucznego źródła światła.

\- Trochę tu strasznie – zauważył Ganke rozglądając się, podczas gdy Miles zrzucił plecak i wyciągnął swój strój. – Nie bałeś się tu przychodzić?

\- Z mocami nie – odparł i skupił się na zmyśle, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma tu w tej chwili żadnego bezdomnego.

\- Co robisz? – zdziwił się przyjaciel.

\- Badam otoczenie – wyjaśnił i popukał się w skroń. – Mam taki radar, który jest moim szóstym zmysłem. Jeśli jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, to mnie ostrzega. Sprawdzałem, czy nie ma tu nikogo.

\- Zajebiste – wyszeptał z podziwem, obserwując jak Miles się przebiera. – Deadpool ci uszył ten strój? Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto szyje.

\- Uszył – potwierdził. – Zrobił mi taki strój, jaki chciałem.

\- Mogę przymierzyć maskę? – zapytał nagle Ganke.

Miles parsknął.

\- Jasne – odparł i rzucił ją przyjacielowi. – I tak nie będę jej teraz nosił.

Ganke od razu założył maskę, która nie była ani trochę dopasowana do jego twarzy, ale i tak w jakimś stopniu fajnie w niej wyglądał.

\- I jak? – zapytał.

\- Wyglądasz lepiej niż ja.

Teraz to Ganke parsknął.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył i zdjął maskę. – Dobrze się w niej oddycha. I ma chyba trochę urządzeń w środku.

\- Komunikator, tremowizję i noktowizję – wymienił z dumą. – Spidey mi zamontował.

\- Raju, ale ci zazdroszczę – westchnął odrzucając maskę z powrotem. – Możemy znaleźć tego pająka, żeby mnie też ugryzł?

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – wyznał szczerze. – Mnie i Spidermanowi nic nie jest, ale może innych ludzi po ugryzieniu by zabił. Zresztą nie wiem jak mięlibyśmy go znaleźć.

\- Pomarzyć zawsze można – stwierdził, przyglądając się Miilesowi uważnie. – Weź załóż maskę. Chcę zobaczyć Shadow Spidera w pełnej krasie. Zdjęcia są fajne, ale na żywo na pewno wyglądasz lepiej.

Miles z przyjemnością spełnił prośbę przyjaciela i przykucnął w rozkroku, jakiego nauczył go Peter, z jedną ręką na ziemi, a drugą – dominującą – w górze.

\- I jak wyglądam?

\- Jak prawdziwy superbohater! – zachwycał się, szukając komórki, by szybko cyknąć Milesowi fotkę.

\- To może teraz tak – zaproponował i stanął wyprostowany, z rękoma wyciągniętymi przed sobą i palcami ułożonymi na spustach.

Wygłupiali się tak przez chwilę. On przyjmował heroiczne pozy, a Ganke robił mu zdjęcia, a potem sam dołączył, co chwilę podkradając Milesowi maskę, by zrobić sobie w niej więcej zdjęć.

Dopiero jak przyjaciel zaspokoił swoją jedną ciekawość, przyszedł czas na demonstrację mocy. Miles był podekscytowany. Jego zdolności nie robiły wrażenia na Avengers, ale Ganke nie miał styczności z nadludźmi i mutantami jak oni, więc nawet najprostsza, nadludzka siła będzie dla niego czymś niezwykłym.

Dlatego od niej zaczął.

\- To jak dużo możesz unieść? – spytał Ganke. – Widziałem jak trzymałeś tamtego pająka, ważył pewnie ze sto ton.

\- Raczej nie, ale był ciężki – odparł rozbawiony i stanął przed przyjacielem. – Na pewno mogę bez problemu unieść ciebie.

Ganke ważył dużo więcej niż on, miał sporą nadwagę jak na swój wiek i przed ugryzieniem pająka, Miles w życiu by go nie podniósł. Teraz na pewno był lekki jak piórko.

\- Okej, no to zobaczmy – zdecydował. Miles przykucnął i ułożył dłonie w kołyskę, na której Ganke postawił jedną stopę, rękoma łapiąc go dla równowagi za ramiona. – Gotowy?

\- To ja powinienem o to pytać – zaśmiał się i bez ostrzeżenia uniósł przyjaciela w górę.

Ganke krzyknął zaskoczony i spanikowany próbował go objąć, ale Miles zabrał jedną dłoń i rozciągnął ramię tak daleko jak tylko mógł, zmuszając przyjaciela do balansowania na jednej nodze i na małej powierzchni, jaką była dłoń.

\- Nie puszczaj mnie! – pisnął chłopak, ledwo utrzymując równowagę.

\- Postaw drugą nogę na moim nadgarstku, nic mi nie będzie – poradził, a Ganke od razu posłuchał. W końcu stał prosto, zaczął się uspokajać i uświadamiać sobie, że jego patykowaty przyjaciel trzyma go z niezwykłą łatwością nad ziemią.

\- Jasna cholera – wydyszał zaskoczony. – Nie jestem w ogóle ciężki?

\- Nic a nic – zapewnił. Ręka nawet mu nie drżała, Ganke był dla niego lekki jak moneta, w zasadzie nie czuł nacisku, mógłby go tak trzymać dobrą godzinę i prędzej by się zmęczył samym trzymaniem ręki nieruchomo niż ciężarem.

\- Jasne cholera – powtórzył i zaśmiał radośnie. – Naprawdę masz nadludzką siłę! O raju. Mogę przejść ci na ramiona?

Nie był pewny. Widział jak Peter i Wade robią tak sobie nawzajem, nawet zwykli ludzie pewnie byli do tego zdolni przy odpowiednim wytrenowaniu. On też da radę.

\- Okej – zgodził się. – Tylko nie spadnij.

Ganke przytaknął i ostrożnie, chwiejąc się na każdym kroku, przeszedł mu po ręce aż dotarł na ramiona. Miles od razu złapał go za kostki, by go asekurować.

\- A teraz coś czujesz? – spytał przyjaciel.

\- Nie – odparł i ruszył w stronę kawałków gruzu, który pozostał po zniszczonym dachu. Był tam kawałek, który wielokrotnie posłużył mu do treningów, chciał to pokazać przyjacielowi, którzy przez tych kilka kroków ledwo utrzymywał równowagę. – Zeskocz.

\- Połamię sobie nogi. – Miles przewrócił oczami i przykucnął, a Ganke w bezpieczniejszy sposób zsunął mu się z pleców na ziemię. – Ledwo stoję. To było ekstra!

\- Pokażę ci coś jeszcze lepszego – obiecał i podszedł do płaskiego kawałka gruzu, łapiąc go na krawędzi. – Patrz na to.

To już wymagało trochę wysiłku i użycia przyczepności, by beton nie wymsknął mu się z rąk. Ale gdy miał już go uniesiony, wystarczyło wejść pod niego, przełożyć ręce na środek i unieść nad głowę. Nacisk był znaczący, ale do wytrzymania. Fragment dachu ważył pewnie z kilka ton, pod jego ciężarem trochę drżały mu już ręce, ale mięśnie nie męczyły mu się jakoś szybko.

\- Stary, jesteś niesamowity! – pochwalił Ganke podchodząc bliżej, ale z pewną ostrożnością, gdy wchodził pod kawałek betonu. – Ja bym nawet tego nie ruszył na ziemi, a ty… Podnosisz to sobie jakby nic nie ważyło!

\- Wierz mi, waży – zapewnił nieco zdyszany. – Ale daję radę. Nawet z tobą na górze bym dał.

Ganke nie zwlekał, wspiął się na gruzowisko, a z niego na płytę trzymaną przez Milesa, który ugiął jedno kolano, by przyjacielowi było łatwiej. Musiał balansować kawałkiem betonu, bo Ganke trochę go przechylił w bok, ale gdy tylko znalazł się na samym środku, było już bezpiecznie.

\- Okej! – krzyknął zaspany. – Jestem!

\- Trzymaj się mocno! – nakazał i zaraz potem zaczął się kręcić.

W pierwszej chwili Ganke spanikował, ale po chwili zaczął się śmiać, a Miles wraz z nim. Nie miał pojęcia co w tym zabawnego, pewnie ten dreszczyk emocji, który temu towarzyszył, bo na pewno nie zawroty głowy i mdłości – oba były coraz silniejsze i Miles musiał w końcu przestać, pospiesznie odstawiając płytę betonu i znajdującego się na niej przyjaciela, bezpiecznie na ziemię.

\- Ugh, chyba zaraz zwymiotuję – wydyszał, zdejmując pospiesznie maskę na wypadek, gdyby najgorsze jednak się spełniło.

Było mu potwornie niedobrze i zbyt dobrze nie widział, a zmysł równowagi kompletnie oszalał. Miles padł na ziemię i zamknął oczy, by nie pogarszać sytuacji. Mimo kiepskiego stanu, chciało mu się śmiać, zwłaszcza gdy usłyszał za sobą jęki przyjaciela.

\- Żyję – zapewnił słabym głosem Ganke. – Ale potrawka twojej mamy może zaraz wylądować na ziemi.

\- Było warto – odparł równie słabo. Na szczęście w miarę szybko dochodził do siebie, być może dzięki swoim zdolnościom, bo po chwili już stał na nogach, a wszystkie wcześniejsze objawy zniknęły. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o jego przyjacielu. – Chcesz wody? Mam trochę w plecaku.

Ganke tylko uniósł kciuk w górę.

Kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową, Miles wrócił do plecaka i zabrał stamtąd resztkę, która została mu w butelce. Ganke już siedział, ale trzymał się za głowę, by zminimalizować zawroty.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i szybko wypił zaoferowaną mu wodę. – Uf, to było głupie. Ale fajne. Co następne?

\- Nie chcesz trochę odpocząć? – zdziwił się Miles.

\- Jestem tylko widzem – odparł i zaklaskał. – No weź, pokaż inne moce.  

Czuł się trochę jak małpa w cyrku, ale już po chwili mu przeszło i po prostu cieszył się, że może uszczęśliwić przyjaciela, który był pod wrażeniem mocy znikania czy elektryczności, którą usmażyli jego zegarek jak najmniejszym ładunkiem. Nie chciał ryzykować innym sposobem demonstracji, wystarczyło że stresował się za każdym razem, gdy używał tej mocy na przestępcach, nie wiedząc czy tym razem nie przesadzi.

Wspinanie się po powierzchniach było następne. Miles wlazł po ścianie na belkę następnego piętra i przeszedł po niej do góry nogami przy akompaniamencie zachwytów przyjaciela. Czuł się już pewnie z tą mocą niż na początku współpracy ze Spidermanem i Deadpoolem, nie bał się już tak i lepiej ją rozumiał. Bez żadnego strachu oderwał najpierw jedną nogę, potem drugą, a następnie lewą dłoń i tak zawisł półtora piętra nad ziemią, ciało wciąż trzymając w miarę równolegle do belki, co wymagało trochę wysiłku, więcej niż się spodziewał.

\- Stary, chcesz spaść?! – krzyknął przerażony Ganke. Miles popatrzył na niego i zauważył, że pomimo strachu jest też pod wrażeniem.

\- Nie zabiłoby mnie to – zapewnił i zerknął na podłogę. WTC było gorsze pod względem wysokości, tę bez problemu przeżyje. – Skaczę.

\- Nie!

\- Nie stój tylko pode mną! – ostrzegł jeszcze i tak po prostu wyłączył moc przyczepności.

Dla jego umysłu ten upadek przebiegał wręcz w zwolnionym tempie. Miał czas by ułożyć odpowiednio kończyny, a potem jednym instynktownym ruchem obrócić ciało przodem do ziemi, na jakiś ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak na niej wylądował.

Poczuł moment uderzenia o ziemię, był dosyć gwałtowny, ale nie bolesny. Jego kości wytrzymały. A stawy zamortyzowały upadek. Peter pewnie miał dokładne dane, ale Miles był pewny, że drugie tyle wysokości i też by wylądował bez szwanku.

\- Miles, nie rób tak! – Ganke podbiegł do niego spanikowany. – Myślałem, że coś ci się stanie.

\- Panowałem nad sytuacją – zapewnił, dalej przylegając do ziemi, co nie uszło uwadze przyjaciela.

\- Nie boli cię taka pozycja? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie – odparł i spojrzał na to jak szeroko ma rozstawione nogi. – Spidey mówi, że mamy większy zakres ruchu stawów, dlatego możemy to robić.

Ganke mruknął zamyślony i po chwili dołączył do niego na ziemi, niezgrabnie usiłując odtworzyć jego pozycję.

\- Mnie się chyba nie uda, będę szorował brzuchem po podłodze.

To prawda, Ganke nie miał warunków, by powtórzyć jego wyczyn. Miles uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i zbliżył się. Sposób w jaki to zrobił chyba go trochę przeraził, bo Ganke bardziej patrzył się na nieco nienaturalne ruchy jego kończyn niż na twarz.

\- Mimo to spróbuj – zachęcił go. – Może być fajnie.

Ganke przytaknął i ruszył, już na samym początku robiąc wszystko źle. Bardziej galopował niż pełzał i wyglądało to komicznie, sam się z siebie śmiał, gdy przewrócił się na plecy i padł plackiem na ziemi.

\- Nie mogę – oznajmił roześmiany. – Jak źle wyglądałem?

\- Bardzo źle – odparł Miles i przy pomocy sieci doskoczył do przyjaciela. – Ale jak na pierwszy raz było nieźle.

\- Kiepski z ciebie kłamca – powiedział i spojrzał na sieć w jego dłoni. – Możesz się pohuśtać ze mną na plecach?

Miles od razu się zaniepokoił. Nie ufał sobie w tej kwestii jeszcze, miał bardzo małe doświadczenie w lataniu z pasażerem. Gdy patrzył na Petera niosącego Wade’a wszędzie, zazdrościł mu tej naturalności. Poruszał się jakby najemnika w ogóle nie było na jego plecach, potrafił nawet wykonywać z nim akrobacje. Miles mógł co najwyżej pomarzyć o takim doświadczeniu.  

Kiedy on miał Deadpoola na plecach, nigdy nie wiedział kiedy wejść w zakręt albo jak balansować ciałem, by utrzymywać prędkość i wysokość. Nie chciał ryzykować upadku z Gankim, nawet lecąc nisko, bo i wtedy mógłby mu połamać niechcący rękę albo zedrzeć skórę przy upadku.

\- Lepiej nie – odparł, choć żal mu było rozczarowywać kumpla. – Trenuję dopiero z Deadpoolem, ale jemu nic nie będzie jak popełnię błąd.

\- To może chociaż wspinaczka na ścianę? – zapytał z nadzieją.

Na to mógł się zgodzić.

\- Okej.

Ganke podskoczył ucieszony i wspiął się na plecy Milesa, który musiał mu trochę pomagać.

\- Trzymasz się mocno? – spytał stojąc już pod ścianą. – Raczej cię złapię jakbyś spadł, ale wolę nie ryzykować.

\- Raczej? – powtórzył spanikowany, mocniej obejmując Milesa za szyję. – Okej, chyba trzymam mocno.

\- No to jazda.

Wchodził ostrożnie. Trochę się bał, że moc nagle odmówi posłuszeństwa, nawet gdy czuł że jest stabilna i bez problemu utrzymuje ich na ścianie. Ganke dyszał mu do ucha, słusznie w niego wtulony, ale kompletnie przegapiając przy tym widok. Byli coraz wyżej, a we wspinaniu się najlepsza była właśnie wysokość i to co można zobaczyć.

W opuszczonym budynku nie było za dużo widoków, ale sama wysokość robiła wrażenie.

Ganke potrzebował chwili, by w końcu zdobyć się na odwagę i otworzyć oczy, a gdy to zrobił, był zachwycony. Miles nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie się czuł pewniej na większych wysokościach, bo chętnie mu pokaże widok z WTC.

O dziwo Ganke sam zaproponował, by weszli na belkę do góry nogami. Przeszli tylko kawałek, nim przyjaciel zaczął się ześlizgiwać z pleców Milesa. Pospiesznie zmienił strony i stanęli normalnie, przechodząc na sam środek belki, gdzie usiedli, by trochę odsapnąć.

\- A jak zejdziemy? – zapytał Ganke. – Tą samą drogą?

Tak byłoby najprościej, ale Miles miał inny pomysł. Przyczepił sieć do podłogi, a potem do belki i uśmiechając się do przyjaciela zjechał na sam dół.

\- Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi na ten pomysł Ganke, stanowczo protestując.

Już po chwili obaj mieli pierwszy raz za sobą i zjeżdżali drugi raz, śmiejąc się zachwytem. Bawili się tak do znudzenia i aż Ganke nie zauważył, że Miles ma dwie pary wyrzutni.

Pokazał przyjacielowi jak je aktywować i jak używać. Ganke cieszył się jak dziecko i strzelał sieciami gdzie popadnie, ani razu nie trafiając w wyznaczony przez siebie samego cel. Miles nie miał z tym problemu, dlatego gdy zaczęli walkę na najmniejsze pociski, Ganke był po chwili cały oblepiony w sieci, a Miles nie dostał ani razu.

Nawet nie potrzebował zmysłu, by unikać strzałów przyjaciela, którego przegrana ani trochę nie zraziła. Obaj śmiali się tak mocno, że aż rozbolały ich brzuchy i musieli chwilę odpocząć, pokładając się na podłodze i wpatrując w niebo nad ich głowami.

Ganke dalej trenował strzelanie do celu. Miles przestawił mu ciśnienie, by mógł próbować trafić siecią w belkę, z której niedawno zjeżdżali. Miles omal nie ogłuchł, gdy przyjaciel zakrzyknął z triumfem po celnym trafieniu.

\- Udało mi się, w końcu! – Ganke podniósł się i z radości wskoczył na sieć, która bez problemu go utrzymała i jego niemrawe huśtanie się.

Miles dołączył do przyjaciela i pomógł mu się rozhuśtać. Sieć była elastyczna, więc po chwili Ganke huśtał się wyżej niż na jakiejkolwiek huśtawce. Jeśli się bał, to tego nie pokazał. Może wcale się nie bał, bo za mocno się śmiał ze szczęścia.

\- Jestem jak Spiderman! – zachwycał się. Miles nawet nie chciał mu mówić, że właściwe huśtanie się jest dużo lepsze niż to.

Rozhuśtał przyjaciela jeszcze mocniej, aż praktycznie obijał się o przeciwległe sobie ściany. Miles wskoczył na jedną i złapał Gankiego za ubranie, by przytrzymać go w miejscu, a sam wypuścił sieć w podobne miejsce, po czym skoczył i równocześnie puścił chłopaka.

Huśtali się w równym tempie, bawiąc się tak wspaniale jak nigdy ostatnimi czasy odkąd Miles został mścicielem. Świadomość tego, że to nie zwykła lina przerzucona przez gałąź drzewa tylko sieć zrobiona przez samego Spidermana, dodawała magii temu wszystkiemu.

Miles doświadczył lepszego huśtania się, ale nie mogło się ono równać ze wspólną zabawą z przyjacielem, który krzyczał zachwycony ilekroć znajdowali się naprawdę wysoko.

To właśnie na huśtaniu spędzili najwięcej czasu, bo mogli to robić wspólnie, Ganke nie musiał już polegać na mocach Milesa, więc łatwiej było mu sobie wyobrażać, że obaj mają takie same moce. W pewnym momencie zaczęli się trącać nawzajem, by wybić drugiego z rytmu. Ganke prawie spadł kilka razy, ale na szczęście nic się nie stało i za każdym razem znów huśtali się najwyżej jak tylko się dało.

Miles nawet nie próbował się popisywać, choć tak łatwo byłoby latać po całym rozległym budynku. Nie robił nic, czego nie byłby w stanie zrobić zwykły dzieciak, nie wykorzystywał swoich mocy, choć raz próbował huśtać się do góry nogami, ale Ganke też był w stanie to zrobić, więc dalej pozostali sobie równi i wygłupiali się, niejeden raz wpadając w niekontrolowane obroty czy skrzecząc spanikowani, gdy obijali się o siebie.

Gdy obaj położyli się kilkadziesiąt minut później na podłodze, nie mieli nawet ochoty się ruszać. Miles westchnął i przeciągnął się. Brakowało mu takiej zabawy, nie tylko z Gankim, ale z kimkolwiek, z kim się kumplował. Bycie mścicielem, a teraz także Shadow Spiderem zabierało mu cały wolny czas. Ratowanie ludzi jest fajne i satysfakcjonujące, ale bycie z bliskimi także. Będzie musiał zwrócić uwagę jak dużo czasu poświęca obowiązkom i nauczyć się lepiej zarządzać czasem. Miastu nic się nie stanie, bez niego też mają ochronę, a on wciąż ma też inne rzeczy do roboty, a nie tylko bycie młodocianym superbohaterem.

\- Najlepszy dzień w życiu – stwierdził Ganke i popatrzył na Milesa. – Cieszę się, że jesteś moim przyjacielem.

\- A ja, że ty moim – wyznał szczerze. – Mam z kim się dzielić wrażeniami.

\- Dziel się wszystkim – poprosił błagalnie. – Fajnie jest znać superbohatera osobiście. Ale nadal ci zazdroszczę.

Miles zaśmiał się i znów popatrzył w niebo.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział i chwilę później zadzwonił jego telefon. Tylko wiadomość, ale postanowił sprawdzić na wypadek, gdyby to była mama. Poderwał się do siadu, gdy przeczytał smsa. – O cholera.

\- Kto to? – zainteresował się Ganke i też usiadł.

\- Spiderman – odparł. Całkiem zapomniał o patrolu. Tyle czasu spędził z przyjacielem, że było już piątej. Peter pytał czy zamierza do nich dzisiaj dołączyć. – Pyta czy będę na patrolu.

\- Będziesz?

Będzie? Chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd zyskał moce nie miał ochoty wyjść pomagać tylko zostać z kumplem i dalej się wygłupiać.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze. – Dobrze się bawię tutaj.

\- Powinieneś iść – poradził mu z uśmiechem Ganke. – Ratować ludzi. Potrzebują cię.

\- Mój przyjaciel też – zauważył, dalej niezdecydowany. Ganke machnął ręką.

\- Przeżyję. – Chłopak podniósł się i otrzepał, a Miles wraz z nim. – Dzięki za dzisiaj, Miles. W życiu nie wyobrażałem sobie, że spędzę dzień z superbohaterem. I że to będzie mój przyjaciel. Było fajnie.

\- Było zajebiście – poprawił z uśmiechem. – Powtórzymy to.

\- Jasne – zgodził się i oddał mu wyrzutnie.  

\- Trafisz sam do domu? – spytał Miles pakując rzeczy do plecaka. Zostawi go tutaj, najlepiej na górze. Wróci po niego po drodze do domu.

\- Tak, bez problemu – zapewnił i uściskał Milesa na pożegnanie. – Ratuj świat, bohaterze.

Miles założył maskę, zasalutował i wyskoczył w górę. Skakał między ścianami i belkami, po drodze zostawiając plecak na jednej z nich, aż w końcu dotarł na samą górę, słuchając okrzyków przyjaciela, który oklaskiwał jego akrobacje.

Tak dobrze było mieć powiernika i wsparcie w osobie, która wiele dla ciebie znaczy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I druga część poprzedniego rozdziału. Nie podoba mi się to dzielenie, ale wolałam to niż publikować całe 60 stron, muszę zwolnić z tą objętością rozdziałów. Ostatnio w ogóle dużo piszę, prawdopodobnie na dniach umieszczę jakiś tekst do innego fandomu.

Miles zmierzał na spotkanie ze swoimi nauczycielami w ich mieszkaniu. Leciał nisko, chciał by ludzie łatwiej go mogli dostrzec i robić mu zdjęcia. Sprawiało im to radość, a on mógł przy okazji nabić sobie punktów popularności. I wypatrywać, czy nic podejrzanego się nie dzieje. Co prawda miał zakaz patrolowania samemu, ale miał zezwolenie interweniować, jeśli sytuacja nie wyda mu się za ciężka.

Wypatrując tak zagrożenia, jego uwagę przykuli dwaj mężczyźni, którzy w podejrzanie ostrożny sposób zakradli się pomiędzy dwa budynki. Miles zmrużył oczy i wylądował w pobliżu, przeskakując z dachu na dach, by nie zaalarmować potencjalnych przestępców siecią.

Przykucnął przy krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. Miał rację! Tych dwóch włamywało się do auta zaparkowanego na niewielkim parkingu w alejce. Prosta akcja, nie musi czekać na swoich mentorów, sam ich załatwi.

Zszedł po cichu po ścianie i zakradł się do obu złodziei. Jednego bardzo łatwo było zapamiętać, był łysy i miał tatuaż nachodzący na szyję. Pewnie należeli do jakiegoś gangu czy coś w tym stylu.

Mężczyźni nie wyglądali na uzbrojonych, więc postanowił ich nie atakować tylko od razu spętać. Przestawił wyrzutnie na właściwy program i trafił najpierw tego, który dokonywał włamania. Obaj złodzieje zaskoczeni spojrzeli w jego stronę, wtedy drugi dostał siecią prosto w twarz.

Miles pociągnął za obie pajęczyny i mężczyźni polecieli na ziemię. Doskoczył do niech, gdy wciąż byli oszołomieni i posadził plecami do siebie, a następnie szybko związał resztkami sieci. Gdy spróbowali się uwolnić, nie byli w stanie zerwać więzów, choć starali się ze wszystkich sił.

\- Wypuść nas! – zażądał jeden z nich, wyższy od kolegi i bez widocznego tatuażu i bez łysiny. – Mamy immunitet!

\- Jasne – przytaknął mu, zdejmując mu sieć z twarzy, po czym usiadł na kontenerze na śmieci, wyciągając telefon by powiadomić swoich mentorów o złapaniu przestępców.

\- Mówimy poważnie, jesteśmy nietykalni – dodał drugi, wcale niesubtelnie usiłując obciąć sieć narzędziem, którym chciał się dostać do auta. Miles się nie martwił, wiedział że sieć to wytrzyma.

\- Jesteście złodziejami, a ja superbohaterem – odpowiedział im, z zadowoleniem chowając telefon. Wiadomość wysłana, Peter i Wade będą niedługo. Do tego czasu popilnuje tych dwóch. Policję wezwą później, najpierw chciał się pochwalić. – Takie są zasady, że ja łapię was i kończycie w więzieniu.

\- To nasz samochód – próbowali się wytłumaczyć. – Zgubiliśmy kluczyki!

\- Może i jestem młody, ale nie jestem głupi – powiedział im urażony. Czy naprawdę myśleli, że nabierze się na takie głupie wymówki? – Możecie przestać gadać zanim zakleję wam usta. Nie uwolnię was.

\- O stary, dostaniesz tak bardzo po dupie – ostrzegł go ten łysy. Miles popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony. – Znamy twoich tatusiów, będą wkurzeni, że nas złapałeś.

\- Nie wątpię, że ich znacie – odparł niewzruszony. – Wszyscy ich znają. Ale na pewno nie puszczą was wolno.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli na siebie na tyle na ile pozwalała im na to pozycja w jakiej siedzieli, po czym obaj jednocześnie parsknęli śmiechem. Miles nie miał pojęcia co ich tak bawi, ale uznał, że pewnie już byli w więzieniu i wcale się go tak nie boją. To zresztą nie był jego problem, przynajmniej przestali gadać i mógł w spokoju czekać na mentorów.

Ryk motocykla pomieszany z muzyką usłyszał jako pierwszy. To na pewno był Deadharley. Dostał potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń, gdy u wejścia do alejki pojawił się z piskiem opon Deadpool na Harleyu, do którego z przodu domontowano głośnik, z którego teraz leciała głośno muzyka. 

Wade wjechał do alejki i zatrzymał się efektownie pomiędzy Milesem a przestępcami.

 _\- I want it that way_! – zaśpiewał na cały głos I rozkładając ręce. Miles musiał zasłonić uszy, by nie ogłuchnąć od tego hałasu, na szczęście najemnik po chwili wyłączył muzykę i zszedł z motocykla. Był sam. – Cześć, młody. Jak ci się podobała moja piosenka? Klasyk, eh?

\- Ładna – powiedział tylko, ale to wystarczyło, by Deadpool ukłonił się dumnie. – Złapałem przestępców.

Miles wypiął pierś i wskazał na spętanych złodziei, którzy wyglądali na znudzonych, choć na widok Wade’a bardzo się ucieszyli.

\- O hej, Jeff, Malcolm – przywitał się z nimi jakby nigdy nic najemnik. Miles wybałuszył na nich oczy.

\- Co tam, Pool? – odparł łysy, nim spojrzał z satysfakcją na Milesa.

\- Znasz ich?! – spytał zaskoczony. Myślał, że tylko żartują!

\- Mówiliśmy ci – wtrącił się drugi.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Czy on właśnie zrobił z siebie głupka? Nie, niemożliwe. Nawet jeśli ci dwaj znali jego nauczycieli, to nie zmieniało faktu, że są złodziejami. Chyba że to naprawdę ich auto.  

Nim zdążył wypytać o więcej szczegółów, usłyszał świst wystrzeliwanej sieci i po chwili dołączył do nich Spiderman, zręcznie lądując na ramionach Wade’a i przechodząc na jego wyciągnięte w bok ramię, na którym przysiadł jak orzeł.

\- Jest i moja papuga! – ucieszył się najemnik.

\- Argh – zaskrzeczał w odpowiedzi Peter i przyjął krakersa, którego Wade wyciągnął z kieszeni pasa.

Miles nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie stało. Tych dwóch było małżeństwem, czemu zachowywali się jak dwaj wariaci? Dlaczego nikt jeszcze nie wezwał policji do dwóch złodziei?!

\- No patrzcie kto nie skończył jeszcze z marskością wątroby – powiedział jako pierwsze Spiderman, gdy rozpoznał złodziei, kompletnie ignorując Milesa. – Co słychać, chłopaki?

\- Mam nową wątrobę – pochwalił się jeden, ten łysy. – Malcolm chciał mi oddać swoją, ale była równie zniszczona.

\- Ale jeszcze się trzyma – odparł Malcolm i zaczął się wiercić. – Czy moglibyście nas uwolnić? Zaszła pewna mała pomyłka.

\- Pomyłka?! – pisnął Miles i odwrócił się do mentorów. – Chcieli ukraść samochód.

Peter i Wade popatrzyli na niego, a potem na złodziei, po czym bez słowa ten pierwszy wyjął miecz i podał go mężowi, który rozciął więzy złodziei. Katana wróciła do Petera, który bez patrzenia schował ją do pochwy.

Miles był wściekły na to, że mentorzy bez wyjaśnienia psują mu zatrzymanie i zachowują się dziwnie, ale musiał przyznać, że ich współpraca jak zwykle robiła wrażenie.

\- W końcu. – Jeff wyciągnął się w górę, rozprostowując się, a Malcolm rozmasowywał sobie żebra. – Następnym razem uważaj kogo łapiesz, dzieciaku.

\- Właśnie.

\- Puszczacie ich wolno?! – zwrócił się do Petera i Wade’a. – To złodzieje!

\- Hej, obejdzie się bez inwektyw – zwrócił mu uwagę Malcolm i razem z kumplem spróbowali minąć Deadpoola, ale ten nagle oparł nogę o motocykl i nie pozwolił im przejść. – Co?

\- Sorry, chłopaki – zwrócił się do nich najemnik. – Ale nie możemy was puścić.

Miles odetchnął z ulgą. Jego wysiłek nie poszedł na marne.

\- Co?! – krzyknęli jednocześnie.

\- Zawsze nas puszczacie – przypomniał Jeff.

\- To byli dawni Spiderman i Deadpool – wyjaśnił Peter zeskakując na ziemię. Odciągnął obu mężczyzn i popchnął ich pod ścianę.

\- Jesteśmy teraz rodzicami, musimy dawać młodemu dobry przykład – dodał Wade i położył dłoń na ramieniu Milesa.

\- Możecie mu dać dobry przykład jak nie wsadzać kumpli do paki – zauważył Jeff i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Jednak to prawda co mówią. Dzieci przychodzą, kumple odchodzą.

\- Nie będzie tak źle – przekonywał ich Peter, jednocześnie wzywając policję. – Posiedzicie sobie w celi, umyjecie się.

\- Fontanny działają.

\- Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że nas złapiecie, spróbowalibyśmy ukraść auto w zimie – mruknął pod nosem Malcolm. – Przynajmniej opłacałoby się siedzieć w środku przez dwa dni.

Miles wciąż nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale przynajmniej wszystko ostatecznie działo się tak jak powinno. Przypilnowali złodziei aż do przybycia policji, która też ich dobrze znała i nie trzeba ich było namawiać do aresztowania ich, po prostu zapytali co tym razem zrobili. Zastanawiał się, czy jego tata też ich czasami spotykał, byli niedaleko posterunku, na którym pracował.

Złodzieje zostali odwiezieni do aresztu, a oni we trójkę usiedli na dachu. Miles był skołowany, miał parę pytań i nie zamierzał zwlekać z ich zadawaniem.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytał swoich mentorów. – Przyjaźnicie się ze złodziejami? Czemu chcieliście ich puścić wolno, choć to oczywiste, że są winni? Prawo jest przecież takie samo dla wszystkich, prawda?

\- No chyba że jesteś politykiem albo ogólnie masz kasę na dobrych prawników – zauważył Deadpool. – Wiem, smutna prawda.

\- Puścilibyście ich, gdyby mnie przy was nie było, prawda? – zapytał ich. Czuł się zdradzony, Spiderman i Deadpool kojarzyli mu się z tymi bohaterami, którzy nie odpuszczają nikomu. Dają szansę na poprawę w więzieniu, a nie poza nim. Nie rozumiał ich dzisiejszego zachowania, nie pasowało do nich kompletnie.

\- Nie bez powodu – wyjaśnił spokojnie Peter. – Jesteśmy im to winni.

\- Co? – zapytał zaniepokojony. – Szantażują was? Mam im skopać tyłek, żeby wam odpuścili?

Obaj mężczyźni parsknęli śmiechem, a Wade nawet poklepał go po głowie.

\- Urocze – stwierdził, a Miles fuknął oburzony. – Nie, nie szantażują nas.

\- Uratowali mi kiedyś życie – dodał Peter. Milesa aż zamurowało. Jak dwóch zwykłych złodziejaszków zdołało uratować życie Spidermana?

\- Kiedy? – chciał wiedzieć. – I jak? To znaczy, jeśli ty nie zdołałeś się obronić, a jesteś nadczłowiekiem, jak oni mogli ci uratować życie?

\- Nie byłem wtedy Spidermanem. – Oh. Teraz to miało sens. – Jeden gość, Green Goblin, porwał mnie, żeby zemścić się na Wadzie.

Peter opowiadał to ze spokojem, ale Miles wyczuł, że najemnik się denerwował słuchając tej historii. Siedział między swoimi mentorami i zauważył, kiedy ciało Deadpoola zrobiło się napięte.

Miles poczuł nagle dotyk na plecach. Nim zdążył się odwrócić i zobaczyć co go dotknęło, Wade rozluźnił się. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to Peter dotknął go przez przypadek, gdy sięgał za nim do męża.

\- Jeff i Malcolm – mówił dalej Spidey – odciągnęli jego uwagę na tyle długo, że zdołałem trochę uciec. Złapał mnie tak czy inaczej, ale dzięki temu, że trochę się oddaliłem, Wade wcześniej dowiedział się o moim porwaniu i mógł się lepiej przygotować. Gdyby nie miał czasu na wezwanie wsparcia, być może zostałby zbyt poważnie ranny przed walką z Goblinem i ten zabiłby mnie. I tak prawie mu się udało.

\- Wow – skomentował tylko. Nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, że Peter przeszedł przez coś takiego. W sumie niewiele wiedział o życiu ich obu. Wiedział dużo o Spidermanie i Deadpoolu, co im się przytrafiło, ale wcześniej? Pustka. Ich prywatne życie było tajemnicą.

\- Poza tym, tych dwóch jest nieszkodliwych – wyjaśnił mu jeszcze Peter, dalej pomagając mężowi się uspokoić. – To znaczy, kradną i oszukują, co jest złe, ale jak ich przyłapujemy, to po prostu każemy im oddać skradzione rzeczy zamiast wysyłać do aresztu. Byłoby miło, gdyby przestali tak robić, ale nie możemy ich zmusić.

\- Już dawno radziłem, że trzeba ich zmusić wódką – odezwał się w końcu Wade.

\- Chcemy ich zmienić, nie zabić – przypomniał Peter.

\- Zabicie to największa zmiana, jaka może spotkać człowieka. Nie dość, że zmieniasz status z „żyje” na „zmarły”, to jeszcze ciało zamienia się w kompost do kwiatków. Pozytywy!

\- Nie zabijesz ich.

\- To nawet nie ja bym zrobił tylko alkohol – usprawiedliwiał się najemnik.

Miles zachichotał. Wszystko wróciło do normy, jego mentorzy znów zachowywali się tak jak zawsze, a na dodatek wiedział nieco więcej o ich historii. Nie był co prawda pewny co sądzić o tym, że niektórych przestępców puszczali wolno, ale chyba było to fair, gdy nawet policja w takich wypadkach nie zawsze karała więzieniem. Jego tata też nie zawsze aresztował ludzi, a po prostu dawał im pouczenia.

\- A więc… - zaczął Deadpool. – Co cię tak zaaferowało, że zapomniałeś o patrolu? Dziewczyna?

\- Nie – odparł szybko, zawstydzony tą sugestią. – Byłem z przyjacielem, wyjawiłem mu moją tożsamość.

\- Jak było? – zapytał Peter. – Bardzo się przestraszył?

\- Piszczał jak mała dziewczynka – zaśmiał się. – Cieszę się, że mu powiedziałem. Inaczej to odbiera niż Tyler.

\- Zawsze dobrze jest mieć kogoś, kto zna twój sekret – powiedział mu Peter. – I nie mówię tu o Avengers. Też mam przyjaciółkę, która wie o mnie od początku. To pomaga nie zwariować.

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Możemy iść na patrol?

\- W końcu dzieciak, którego znam! – ucieszył się Wade i wstał, skacząc od razu na plecy Petera. – Jazda!

Wyjątkowo leciał dziś za mentorami, by obserwować jak Peter huśta się z pasażerem na plecach. Chciał się tego jak najszybciej nauczyć, by zaskoczyć Gankiego któregoś dnia i zabrać go na przejażdżkę po mieście.

No i zawsze dobrze mieć taką umiejętność, nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy będzie musiał przenosić kogoś na plecach.

\- Ej, mogę ja ponosić Deadpoola? – zapytał zrównując się z nimi. Obaj mentorzy popatrzyli na niego zaciekawieni. – Chcę się nauczyć huśtać z kimś.

\- Może innym razem – odparł Peter. – Pool ma inną lekcję przygotowaną na dzisiaj.

\- Jaką?

Deadpool bez słowa wyjął pistolet i strzelił prosto w niego. Miles nawet nie zareagował i szybciej niż zdążył mrugnąć, poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej, a następnie puścił sieć zszokowany.

Czy to sen? Czy mu się to śni? Przecież Wade by go nie zabił…

Nie mógł się ruszyć, spadał, ale był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by coś zrobić i tylko patrzył jak Wade i Peter znajdują się nad nim. Zmysł go ostrzegł, ale tak bardzo nie spodziewał się ataku ze strony osób, którym ufał, że nic nie zrobił, by się obronić.

Spodziewał się skończyć na ulicy – połamany i powoli się wykrwawiając, ale Peter złapał go na sieć i podrzucił w górę, gdzie przechwycił go Deadpool, łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Cholera, chyba przesadziłem – stwierdził. Miles wciąż nie mógł się ruszyć, miał problem z oddychaniem. To pewnie przez dziurę w płucu.

\- Myślisz? – odparł Peter i wylądował z nimi na jednym dachu.

Wade ułożył go ostrożnie na ziemi i przyklęknął przy nim, klepiąc lekko po twarzy.

\- Ej, młody, wstawaj – polecił. – Nie bądź dziecko, nic ci nie jest.

\- Postrzeliłeś mnie – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Zimno mi.

\- Bo leżysz na betonie w cieniu – wyjaśnił Peter stając obok nich. – Nic ci nie jest.

\- Postrzelił mnie – powtórzył, dalej w szoku. Czuł ból, taki pulsujący i punktowy. – Nie czuję krwi. Czy to znaczy, że umieram?

Na pewno umierał, dostał w witalne miejsce. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego nagle to zrobili? To nie miało żadnego sensu.

\- Ale z ciebie drama queen – parsknął Deadpool i znów sięgnął po pistolet. Miles nie miał nawet siły, by zesztywnieć ze strachu. – Nie umierasz. Dostałeś gumową kulą, młody. Zobacz.

\- Ał! – krzyknął Peter, gdy dostał pociskiem centralnie w głowę. – Będę mieć siniaka.

\- Ja dostaję prawdziwymi kulami i tak nie płaczę jak wy. – Wade wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i pomógł mu się podnieść do siadu. Pierwszy raz od postrzału, Miles popatrzył na swoje ciało i nie zobaczył żadnej dziury po kuli. Dotknął się w miejsce, w które go trafiła i syknął z bólu.   

Gumowe kule. Spanikował z powodu głupiej, gumowej kuli. Wystrzał brzmiał jednak tak prawdziwie, każdy by się nabrał, prawda? Zresztą kto w takich sytuacjach analizuje, czy pociski to ślepaki czy nie?

Spojrzał na swoich mentorów, którzy ewidentnie uśmiechali się pod maskami. Peter zasłaniał usta ręką, ale gdy ją zabrał, parsknął śmiechem i szybko się odwrócił.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział z trudem, starając się powstrzymać śmiech. Zaraz obok Milesa, Wade też z tym walczył. – Nie chciałem brać w tym udziału, ale Wade mnie przekonał i… Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię postrzelił?

\- Brzmiało prawdziwie! – usprawiedliwił się zawstydzony i wściekły jednocześnie. – Wymierzył do mnie z broni, co miałem pomyśleć?!

\- Wystarczyło spojrzeć w dół – zasugerował rozbawiony najemnik. – Albo, no nie wiem, przypomnieć sobie, że jestem z tych dobrych i w życiu bym cię nie zastrzelił.

Czuł się głupio. Zabawili się jego kosztem i żaden nie był na tyle dojrzały, by nie robić takiego głupiego żartu. Naprawdę myślał, że umiera. Nigdy nie był postrzelony, nie wiedział jakie to uczucie, więc gdy poczuł ból, po prostu spanikował. A Peter i Wade się z niego śmiali.

Pospiesznie wstał obrażony i oddalił się od nich, chcąc być teraz jak najdalej. Rozważał nawet powrót do domu, ale nim zdążył zeskoczyć z dachu, Peter przyciągnął go do nich siecią i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w uścisku Deadpoola.

\- Przepraszam, młody – powiedział szczerze. Miles prychnął i zaczął się wić, by się uwolnić. – To było zbyt kuszące. Nie mów, że by cię to nie śmieszyło, gdyby dotyczyło kogoś innego?

\- Może trochę – przyznał mamrocząc pod nosem. Cała sytuacja była zabawna, gdy patrzyło się na nią z boku. Wolałby po prostu, żeby to nie na niego padło.

Wade oddał go po chwili w ręce Petera, który też go uściskał, klepiąc pocieszająco po plecach.

\- Przepraszam – też wyraził skruchę. – Powinienem był go powstrzymać, ale… Chciałem zobaczyć jak reagujesz. Na swoją obronę powiem, że nie sądziłem, że się nabierzesz.

\- Wisisz mi pięć dych – zaśpiewał uradowany Wade.

\- Powinienem je dostać – stwierdził Miles, dalej ściśnięty ramionami Spidermana. – W ramach zadośćuczynienia za dostarczoną traumę.

\- Dobra – zgodził się niechętnie najemnik i wyjął stówę z kieszeni. – Masz, ty pijawko.

Miles z radością przyjął pieniądze, odsuwając się od Petera.

\- Super – ucieszył się i schował banknot. – To, po co ci broń z gumowymi kulami?

\- Będziemy ćwiczyć refleks – wyjaśnił i zakręcił bronią na palcu, nim schował ją do kabury. – Ewidentnie ci się przyda, bo do takiego strzału jak przed chwilą nie powinno w ogóle dojść.

\- Czułem się z wami bezpiecznie – wyjaśnił swój brak reakcji. – Nawet ostrzeżenie zmysłu zignorowałem.

\- Nie powinieneś – poradził mu Peter. – Czasami zmysł reaguje naprawdę w ostatniej chwili, na przykład gdy zamiary danej osoby nie są jasne. Musisz być gotowy uciec w każdej chwili.

\- Okej, będę pamiętał – obiecał i przyjrzał się broni podejrzliwie. – Możesz więcej do mnie nie strzelać?

\- Oh, słońce – westchnął z rozczuleniem najemnik. – Dopiero zacznę do ciebie strzelać. Poczujesz się gorzej niż stado kaczek w okresie polowań.

\- Będę miał siniaki – zauważył. – Jak ja to wytłumaczę w szkole?

\- Zejdą ci szybko.  Poza tym przykro mi to mówić, ale na czarnym dzieciaku pewnie mało kto się przejmie siniakami. – Musiał przyznać Deadpoolowi rację. – Poza tym, tak jak ja nie będziesz wyglądał, więc luz i zaczynajmy, eh?

Miles popatrzył na broń i z kłopotami przełknął ślinę. Na koniec dnia będzie wyglądał jak siny dalmatyńczyk, czuł to.

\- Jakie są zasady zabawy? – zapytał, by wiedzieć na co się przygotować.

\- Interesujący dobór słów – stwierdził najemnik.

\- Ty i ja – zaczął tłumaczyć Peter – będziemy się huśtać dookoła kwadratu, powiedzmy trzy na trzy przecznice, a DP będzie cię trafiał kulami.

\- Chyba „próbował” trafić – poprawił go, ale Spidey pokręcił głową.

\- Trafi ci, wierz mi – obiecał. Miles obawiał się, że i jego, i Wade bawi to bardziej niż powinno. – To co? Gotowy?

\- Chyba.

\- Trzy, dwa, jeden, start! – odliczył szybko Deadpool i chwilę później Miles dostał kulą w łydkę. Krzyknął z bólu i złapał się za nogę, patrząc z pretensją na najemnika, który nie opuścił pistoletu. Niedobrze. – Potrzebujesz dodatkowej zachęty?

\- Nie trzeba – odparł i uchylił się, gdy pistolet znów wystrzelił, a potem jeszcze raz, trafiając go w stopę, gdy rzucił się z dachu. Peter skoczył zaraz za nim, ale trzymał się z tyłu.

\- Możesz latać na dowolnej wysokości – podpowiedział mu, wyprzedzając go na chwilę. Miles obserwował ze zdziwieniem, jak Peter rozciąga pomiędzy niektórymi budynkami grubą sieć. – Żebyś wiedział po jakim obszarze się poruszać.

Nie zdążył swojemu mentorowi podziękować, bo gumowa kula trafiła Milesa w bok i wybiła z rytmu huśtania. Zasyczał z bólu, przez chwilę lecąc tylko na jednej ręce, by nie naciągać mięśni po lewej stronie ciała, zwłaszcza tego, który oberwał.

Nawet nie zobaczył Deadpoola, a gdy nastąpił huk nie miał jak zareagować, bo w zasadzie od razu został trafiony. Postanowił skorzystać z rady Petera, który kolejnymi sieciami wyznaczał teren całego treningu. Obniżył lot i starał się być bardziej świadomy swojego otoczenia. Deadpool mógł strzelić z każdej strony, dlatego rozglądał się dookoła czekając aż mignie mu coś czerwonego albo zobaczy charakterystyczną chmurę dymu.

Nie spodziewał się dostać do tyłu, prosto w potylicę. Natychmiast odwrócił się za siebie, ale po najemniku nie było już śladu.

\- Dwa trafienia odkąd jesteś w powietrzu. – Peter zrównał się z nim, teoretycznie osłaniając go z jednej strony, ale Miles miał przeczucie, że Wade tak czy inaczej go trafi jeśli będzie tego chciał. – Jesteś już tak bardzo martwy. Masz szczęście, że mało kto na tym świecie strzela tak dobrze jak DP.

\- Jak mam go unikać, skoro go nie widzę? – poskarżył się, zaraz potem dostając kolejną kulkę, tym razem na wysokości nerki. Ból był tak silny, że aż pozbawił go przez chwilę tchu.

\- Trenujemy twój refleks i zmysł, nie wzrok – przypomniał Peter i nagle podkulił nogi. Kula przeznaczona dla niego trafiła Milesa w kostkę, co też wpłynęło na jego lot. Nie przypuszczał do tej pory, że kostka odgrywa w tym taką wielką rolę. – To już cztery.

\- Umiem liczyć – syknął zgorzkniały, po chwili znów sycząc z bólu po kolejnym trafieniu, tym razem w czasie skręcania. – Jakim cudem ciebie nie trafił?

\- Bo zmysł mnie ostrzegł? – odparł oczywistym tonem. – Nie czujesz zagrożenia?

\- Czuję. – Cały czas towarzyszyło mu w całej głowie mrowienie, ale nie miał pojęcia jak z niego skorzystać, by wykryć położenie Deadpoola. – Wcale mi nie podpowiada gdzie jest Wade.

\- Bo nie ma tego robić – zaznaczył i znów z łatwością uchylił się przed kulą, która tym razem nie trafiła przy okazji Milesa, ale przeleciała mu tylko tuż przed nosem. – Zmysł to tylko przeczucie, nie zidentyfikuje ci precyzyjnie zagrożenia ani jego źródła jeśli podstawowe zmysły nie dostarczą mu potrzebnych informacji.

\- To ma mi niby pomóc? – spytał z pretensją, gdy Wade trafił go dwa razy z rzędu. – Skoro nie widzę Deadpoola ani zmysł nie wie gdzie jest, to jak mam unikać jego ataków?

\- Na pewno już to wiesz – powiedział mu Peter. – Robiłeś to instynktownie cały ten czas, teraz za bardzo się spinasz, młody.

\- Może dlatego, bo nie chcę dostać kulki?

By uciec nieco od mentora, wzleciał wyżej, mając przy okazji nadzieję, że zmyli to najemnika. Nic z tego. Krótko po zmianie wysokości Deadpool wystrzelał w niego cały magazynek, ostatnimi dwoma kulami trafiając w dłonie, które sparaliżowane bólem nie chciały zareagować – jedna puściła sieć, a drugą nie mógł nacisnąć spustu, by się uratować.

Peter złapał go chwilę po tym, jak zaczął spadać i bezpiecznie odstawił na najbliższy dach. Miles od razu wyrwał się z uścisku mężczyzny i sfrustrowany odszedł kawałek.

\- Okej, drobna przerwa, to prowadzi do nikąd – zdecydował Spidey i zagwizdał.

Deadpool teleportował się obok nich niemal od razu.

\- Co jest, eh? – zapytał zdezorientowany, ale w dobrym humorze.. – Dopiero się rozgrzewałem. 

Miles fuknął obrażony słysząc ten radosny ton głosu. Też chciałby mieć powody do radości, ale póki co ponosił porażkę. Zrozumienie zmysłu było zdecydowanie trudniejsze niż opanowanie siły czy innej mocy.

\- Nie rozumiem co robię źle – przyznał niechętnie. – Może to dlatego, że nie rozumiem ogólnie jak działa ten cały pajęczy zmysł, ale przecież unikałem już kul, a wtedy od uników zależało moje życie. Byłem bardziej zmotywowany niż dzisiaj , a teraz Spidey mi mówi, że za bardzo się spinam. To co mam robić?

\- Przestań przesadnie analizować wszystko, to dobry początek – poradził Peter. – Mówiłem ci, nie wiem jak działa zmysł, ale trzeba mu po prostu zaufać. Jeśli będzie trzeba, po prostu zamknij oczy, ostatnim razem ci to pomogło, bo nie skupiałeś się na tym ile jest jeszcze do ziemi.

\- Może spróbuję – zgodził się nim jęknął sfrustrowany. Bardzo chciał teraz ściągnąć maskę i wydrapać sobie skórę głowy, by dostać się do mózgu i właściwie go ustawić. – Nigdy się tego nie nauczę. Założę się, że ty nie musiałeś zamykać oczu, by nauczyć się korzystać ze zmysłu. Tylko mój mózg jest taki głupi. 

\- Hej, bez takich – skarcił go Wade. – Wciąż się uczysz, w dodatku jesteś młody. Twoje ciało, w tym mózg nadal się rozwijają. Trochę cierpliwości. Nawet jeśli nie ogarniesz wszystkiego w jeden dzień, to nic się nie stanie, po to tu jesteśmy, by cie chronić.

\- Ale ja chcę móc sam na sobie polegać – poskarżył się i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. 

\- Skup się tylko na zmyśle, okej? – przypomniał Peter, jakby to miało cokolwiek pomóc. Słyszał już tę radę, to nie było takie proste do zrobienia. – Nie denerwuj się, weź parę głębokich wdechów.

\- Zmysł jest bardziej klarowny, gdy widzę zagrożenie – jęknął sfrustrowany. – Irytuje i przeszkadza, ale przynajmniej potrafię wtedy lepiej zareagować. Gdy DP do mnie strzelał, nie wiedział kompletnie co robić. 

Próbował sobie przypomnieć co robił, gdy unikał strzałów z prawdziwej broni, ale miał pustkę w głowie. Po prostu ich unikał, bo wiedział gdzie jest strzelec. Peter radził mu się nie skupiać na zmyśle, ale nie mógł tak po prostu ignorować tego, że Deadpool w każdej chwili może go trafić. Poza tym skupianie się na zmyśle pomagało mu namierzać przestępstwa, czemu robienie tego samego w przypadku zagrożenia przeszkadzało? To nie miało sensu, bolała go głowa od tego wszystkiego.

\- To nic…

\- Nieprawda! – zaprotestował od razu, wiedząc co Spidey chce powiedzieć. – Nie mogę wiecznie na was polegać, muszę sam wiedzieć gdzie wyczuwam zagrożenie i jak go unikać.

Nie chciał być uzależniony od innych. Co komu po takim bohaterze, który nie potrafi obronić sam siebie?

\- Miles, uspokój się i zrób co mówię – syknął Peter, pilnując się by nie powiedzieć jego imienia zbyt głośno. Miles od razu zareagował na ten surowy ton głosu. – Wracamy do treningu, zamkniesz oczy, odetniesz się od niepotrzebnego mrowienia i nie będziesz panikował. Zaufaj mu, a twój zmysł zacznie działać tak jak powinien.   

\- Póki co działa mi jedynie na nerwy – wyznał rozmasowując skronie. – Jak to wygląda u ciebie?

\- Przede wszystkim zachowuję spokój, o czym mówię ci już od pięciu minut – skarcił go, a Miles skulił się nieznacznie. – Potrafisz to zrobić, Miles. Na pewno potrafisz, bo już to robiłeś. To część twojej natury. Jeśli ja mogłem to zrobić, to ty też dasz radę.

Wszystkie te rady brzmiały pięknie, ale poza zamknięciem oczu nie wiedział jak się za nie zabrać. Łatwo było Peterowi o tym mówić, gdy on sam był już mistrzem swoich mocy i mógł z nimi robić co chciał. Miles dopiero co nauczył się bez obaw wchodzić wysoko. Gdyby w Internecie były filmiki o tym jak polegać na zmyśle, byłoby mu dużo prościej.

\- Ale jak? – spytał zrezygnowany. Miał ochotę przerwać trening i wrócić do domu. Albo do Gankiego i dalej się wygłupiać na sieciach. Na pewno byłoby to przyjemniejsze niż uczenie się czegoś, czego nigdy się nie nauczy.

Peter westchnął i chyba chciał dalej mu tłumaczyć, ale Wade go ubiegł, odpychając go i podchodząc do Milesa, którego objął po przyjacielsku ramieniem i odwrócił w stronę Manhattanu.  

\- Ej, młody, wiesz jak pracuje snajper, eh? – zapytał szeptem.

\- Nie.

Nie bardzo wiedział co to za pytanie i po co jest, ale domyślał się, że najemnik ma jakiś konkretny cel zadając je.

\- Leży w jednym miejscu i czeka na okazję, podczas gdy jego kolega wypatruje celu. Gdy już go namierzą, muszą wziąć pod uwagę wiatr, odległość i inne duperele zanim snajper odda strzał.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? – zdziwił się.

\- Jesteś snajperem – wyjaśnił i trącił Milesa w czoło. – A twój zmysł to twój obserwator. Możesz strzelać sobie na oślep jak chcesz, a twój zmysł może wypatrzeć cel, ale on nie padnie martwy jeśli nie będziecie współpracować. Nie patrz głupio przez własną lunetę, jest chujowa w takich sytuacjach, pozwól zmysłowi spojrzeć przez lornetkę i posłuchaj go, gdy namierzy cel.

\- Wow, Wade, to całkiem niezła analogia – pochwalił Peter.

\- Dzięki, sam ją wymyśliłem –wyznał z dumą i poklepał Milesa po ramieniu. – Odłóż lunetę, młody. Teraz.

\- Znaczy, zamknij oczy? – zapytał.

\- Hej, musisz być dobry z angielskiego – stwierdził Deadpool. – Powiedziałem ci tylko to samo, co Spidey. Oczywiście nie mam swojego zmysłu, ale przebywam z tym gościem dość długo, by wiedzieć mniej więcej jak to działa. Zamknij oczy i posłuchaj swojego obserwatora. Widzi więcej od ciebie, ty tylko musisz strzelić.

\- Nie wiem czy długo polatam z zamkniętymi oczami – przyznam zaniepokojony tym pomysłem Miles.

Ale przynajmniej łatwiej mu było wyobrazić sobie cały proces korzystania ze zmysłu w czasie zagrożenia. Peter nie mówił skomplikowanym czy niezrozumiałym językiem, ale dużo prościej było załapać interesującą analogię Deadpoola.

\- Możesz mieć je otwarte, po prostu odetnij się od zmysłu, aż ten nie da ci konkretnego ostrzeżenia – poradził znowu Peter.

Miles przytaknął, czując się dużo pewniej niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Był gotowy znowu spróbować.

\- Dobra, możemy wracać – zdecydował, a jego mentorzy zbili ze sobą piątkę.

\- I tak ma być! – ucieszył się Deadpool i wyjął pistolet.

\- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty mu lepiej wytłumaczyłeś działanie zmysłu, a nie ja, choć to ja mam ten sam zmysł -  wyznał z podziwem Spidey.

\- Eh. – Wade wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami. – Nie trzeba się z młodym cackać. Zamiast tłumaczyć mu jak się chodzi, trzeba go było po prostu złapać za ręce i nauczyć.

\- Jesteś taki mądry – pochwalił Peter i nie mówił tego z sarkazmem.

\- Dziękuję, ty też nie jesteś najgorszy – odparł najemnik i popatrzył na Petera. Nawet przez maski Miles wyczuwał u nich obu ich maślane oczy.

\- Zamierzacie znowu flirtować? – zapytał ich marszcząc nos. Ci dwaj byli nawet gorsi niż jego rodzice, ale przynajmniej nie przebijali w kwestii zakochania starszych dzieciaków ze szkoły Milesa. Nie rozumiał jak można cały dzień obściskiwać się z jedną osobą.

Peter i Wade odkaszlnęli zawstydzeni i odsunęli się od siebie. Zdecydowanie zamierzali flirtować.

\- Przestań zadawać niewygodne pytania i jazda w powietrze! – polecił mu Deadpool wymachując pistoletem.

Miles prychnął, ale wykonał prośbę i wrócił do huśtania razem z Peterem. A przynajmniej próbował. W chwili skoku dostał ostrzeżenie zmysłu. Był pewien, że to Wade już strzelił, ale nie usłyszał żadnego huku. Nacisnął spust tak jak planował od początku, ale nic się nie chciało, a po zmianie ręki z drugiej wyrzutni uleciało tylko trochę sieci.

Krzyknął przerażony, gdy po prostu zaczął spadać jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej po strzale najemnika, nie rozumiejąc jednak co się stało. Tym razem Peter nie był przygotowany na jego upadek. Miles patrzył, jak jego mentor odwraca się w jego stronę i wyciąga rękę, by złapać go na sieć, ale nim zdążył choćby nacisnąć spust, Deadpool pojawił się z nikąd, jakby wyskoczył z jednego z okien.

Z Milesem w ramionach przeleciał na drugą stronę ulicy, ale z zajętymi rękoma nie miał się czego chwycić ani jak użyć teleportera. Miles pospiesznie wszedł na ścianę gdy tylko się do niej zbliżyli i złapał najemnika, który w panice i spadając próbował zaczepić palcami o jakaś krawędź, gdy tylko miał wolne ręce.

\- Mam cię – wysapał, nie z wysiłku, a ze strachu. Co się stało? Czy kule uszkodziły wyrzutnie, gdy Wade wcześniej go trafił?

\- Nie waż się mnie puszczać! – krzyknął przerażony Deadpool. Zapewne przesadzał, ale Miles i tak wziął sobie jego słowa do serca i wzmocnił uścisk na dłoni mentora, aż nie przyleciał Spidey i nie przejął najemnika od niego. – To było zabawne.

\- Co do licha? – zapytał Milesa Peter. Wade siedział już na jego plecach jak zawsze i wcale nie wyglądał już na przerażonego. – Jakim cudem skończyła ci się sieć w nabojach?

Miles popatrzył na wyrzutnie, które nie były uzupełniane ani razu odkąd je dostał. Mieściły w sobie dużo pocisków, które wymieniały się automatycznie, całkiem wypadło mu z głowy, że musi kiedyś nastąpić moment, kiedy będzie trzeba zastąpić te puste.

Czuł jak policzki robią mu się gorące, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, skąd taki nagły ubytek w sieci. 

\- Um… - zwlekał z odpowiedzią, szukając jakiejś dobrej wymówki typu: musiał uratować setkę ludzi. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na niego wyczekująco, a Deadpool chyba nawet wiedział co się stało, bo uśmiechał się pod maską, a skoro on wiedział, to Peter pewnie też. Nie było sensu im kłamać i tak by mu nie wierzyli. – Pamiętacie jak mówiłem, że powiedziałem przyjacielowi kim jestem? Mogliśmy mieć małą walkę na sieci.

Spodziewał się jakiejś nagany czy czegoś takiego, ale obaj tylko się zaśmiali, a Peter bez żadnego pouczenia podał mu nowe naboje na sieci, które wyciągnął z kieszeni pasa.

\- Trzymaj – powiedział i dotknął przycisku na wyrzutni odpowiadającego za wyrzucenie naboi. Puste łuski wypadły mu jedna po drugiej na dłoń. – Wiesz jak je załadować?

\- Chyba – odparł i włożył pełny pojemniczek w wolny slot. Niczym bębenek w rewolwerze, wyrzutnia sama przerzuciła magazynek o kolejne puste miejsce, Miles musiał tylko włożyć kolejny nabój.

\- Można to robić szybciej – poradził Spidey, chowając puste naboje na miejsce starych.

Miles przytaknął i po chwili miał już załadowane wszystkie naboje do obu wyrzutni. Musiał przyznać, że było to nawet przyjemne. Czuł się jak rewolwerowiec.

\- Nie jesteś zły za marnowanie sieci? – spytał, nie mogąc się wyzbyć wrażenia, że powinien dostać za coś takiego kazanie.

\- Jesteś dzieciakiem, byłoby dziwne, gdybyś nie bawił się tym wszystkim – odparł za Petera Wade.

\- Ale – dodał zaraz po mężu – następnym razem pamiętaj, by przed akcją sprawdzić ile zostało ci jeszcze sieci.

Peter nacisnął kolejny przycisk na jego wyrzutni, która po chwili pokazała stan znajdujących się w niej pojemników. Wszystkie świeciły na zielono.

\- Będę pamiętał – obiecał i popatrzył na Deadpoola. – Gotowy spudłować?

\- No dawaj – przyjął wyzwanie najemnik i zeskoczył z pleców Petera, teleportując się niewiadomo gdzie.

Tym razem poszło mu znacznie lepiej. Nadal był trafiany, Wade był zbyt dobry strzelcem, by mógł uniknąć wszystkich jego kul, ale przynajmniej udawało mu się jakichś unikać, czego nie można było powiedzieć o poprzedniej próbie.

Rady obu mentorów okazały się bezcenne. Nie zamknął oczo, patrzył cały czas przed siebie i myślał o wszystkim tylko nie o mrowieniu w głowie, które podpowiadało mu tylko, że gdzieś w pobliżu czai się gotowy do strzału Deadpool. Nic dziwnego, że wcześniej nie mógł uniknąć jego kul, skoro nie były to żadne konkretne informacje.

Wystarczyło tylko się uspokoić, a zmysł wiedział co robić. Miles nadal nie wiedział gdzie jest najemnik, ale nie musiał tego wiedzieć, by unikać strzałów. Pajęczy zmysł był szybszy od niego i od kuli, więc zamiast nad nim panować, Miles pozwolił mu działać. W większości przypadków zmysł reagował tak szybko i sprawnie, że nie musiał się nawet skupiać na uniku, by go wykonać, przychodziło mu to automatycznie i w ponad połowie przypadków nie był trafiany.

Gdy jednak Deadpool trafiał do celu, bolało równie mocno co poprzednio. Miles co jakiś czas stękał z bólu albo nawet krzyczał, gdy oberwał w bardzo bolesne miejsce. Przy okazji nauczył się jak huśtać się z bólem, by nie spaść głupio i nie umrzeć od upadku zamiast od strzałów.

Czuł, że Spidey obserwujący go z bezpiecznej odległości jest z niego dumny, przez co Miles miał ochotę być jeszcze lepszy i unikać wszystkich kul. Starał się jak mógł, ale póki co bez skutku. Mimo to też by zadowolony ze swoich postępów, zwłaszcza gdy udało mu się uniknąć trafienia podczas brania zakrętu, gdzie możliwość zrobienia uniku jest mocno ograniczona.

Zastanawiał się ile jeszcze będą mu kazać to robić. Był już całkiem niezły, mogliby już skończyć i zacząć normalny patrol, ale z jakiegoś powodu mentorzy nic nie mówili o zakończeniu. Może oczekiwali, że on coś zrobi? Gdyby to była prawdziwa niebezpieczna sytuacja, w końcu musiałby coś zrobić zamiast wiecznie uciekać. Pająka w końcu pokonał, czemu nie Deadpoola?

Jak najdyskretniej zaczął wypatrywać najemnika po jego strzałach, ale w najlepszym wypadku zauważał tylko chmurę dymu po teleportacji. To był największy problem, bez względu na to czy go zauważy, Deadpool mógł zniknąć w ułamku sekundy i pojawić się gdziekolwiek w okolicy. Musiał go przechytrzyć i chyba nawet wiedział jak.

Przyspieszył bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, w ostatniej chwili unikając kuli i ignorując wołania Petera. Trochę nie wyrobił się na zakręcie, ale nadrobił to na następnej prostej i w niecałą minutę zrobił pełne kółeczko wokół ich małego placu treningowego, który przyciągnął na ziemi nieco gapiów.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał go zdezorientowany Spidey, gdy go mijał.

Nie odpowiedział, nie miał czasu. Nie zwalniał ani na chwilę, rozglądając się uważnie po wszystkich oknach i dachach, aż wreszcie zobaczył najemnika – nie chmurę jaką po sobie zostawił, ale samego najemnika.

Deadpool go usłyszał, ale Miles właśnie na to liczył i wystrzelił sieć nim Wade zdążył się do końca obrócić w jego kierunku. Gdy już zajął pozycję do strzału, sieć właśnie dotarła do celu i trafiła idealnie w broń. Miles nie zwlekał i od razu za nią szarpnął, a ponieważ Deadpool miał palec na spuście, siła pociągnięcia wywaliła go na ziemię.

\- Tak! – ucieszył się Miles i wylądował obok zaskoczonego mentora.

\- Nani!?

\- Ha, pokonałem cię! – przechwalał się. Zasłużył po tym, jak oni się z niego naśmiewali. – Zabrałem ci broń i gdybym chciał, mógłbym cię nawet związać siecią! Wygrałem, wygrałem, wygrałem! Wy-gra-łem!

Jeśli trochę zatańczył z radości, to Deadpool tego nie skomentował, bo dalej leżał zszokowany, nie podniósł się nawet gdy Peter do nich dołączył.

\- Jasna cholera – wyszeptał zdumiony. – Naprawdę zabrałeś mu broń. Nawet nie dlatego, bo się hamował, zaskoczyłeś go.

\- Wiem – odparł z dumą i strzepnął kurz z ramion. Czuł się jeszcze lepiej, gdy dowiedział się, że Wade nie dał mu żadnych for.  

\- No już, nie przesadzajmy – stwierdził Deadpool, podnosząc się wreszcie na nogi i otrzepując. – To był oczywiste, że dałem mu wygrać, pff.

\- Wcale nie – upierał się Peter. Podszedł do męża i szturchnął go w pierś, ignorując fuknięcie najemnika. – Pokonał cię. Wyciągnął cię na otwarty teren i zabrał broń.

\- To nie była poważna walka – tłumaczył się Wade. Miles patrzył na niego z satysfakcją.

\- Ale walczyłeś na poważnie. – Spidey zaśmiał się. – O mój Boże, pokonał cię dzieciak.

\- Wcale nie!

\- To znaczy, do czasu tego ataku młody już dawno byłby martwy gdybyś miał prawdziwe kule, a nawet gdyby, to na pewno nie leżałbyś jak głupek na ziemi, ale sam fakt, że dałeś się zaskoczyć… O raju. – Peter zachwycał się tym jakby to on sam pokonał Deadpoola. – Załatwił cię jak amatora.

\- Wcale nie! – powtórzył, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Milesowi zrobiło się trochę głupio z swoją radością. Było fajnie wygrać, ale nie chciał przy tym aż tak upokarzać najemnika.

\- Czy to naprawdę coś złego? – zapytał go, od razu żałując, że się odezwał, gdy Deadpool na niego spojrzał.

\- Wiesz co to oznacza dla mojej reputacji?

\- Nikt tego nie widział przecież – zauważył z uniesionymi w górę rękoma.

\- Wyluzuj, Pool – uspokoił go Peter, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Zdarza się najlepszym.

\- Nie mnie!

\- Bądź dumny – poradził mu. – Nasz syn jest coraz lepszy.

\- Żaden syn.

Będzie to powtarzał do znudzenia.

Wade w końcu zdawał się tracić całą parę i uspokajał się po swojej porażce. Słowa Petera musiały do niego dotrzeć, bo niespodziewanie chwycił Milesa i uściskał go.

\- Oh oczywiście, że jestem dumny – wyznał szczerze. Miles czuł się, jakby prasa hydrauliczna zgniatała mu kości. – Dobra robota, młody.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Ale jeśli powiesz o tym komukolwiek, to cię zniszczę – zagroził na tyle poważnie, że Miles nawet trochę się przeraził.

\- Okej – wychrypiał, bo nie mógł dobrze nabrać powietrza.

Deadpool wciąż go trzymał, gdy usłyszeli jakieś zamieszanie w dole. Dalej go nie puszczając, Wade podszedł wraz z Peter do krawędzi budynku i całą trójką zerknęli w dół, gdzie jakiś pędzący grubo ponad limit prędkości samochód ledwo unika kolizji ze wszystkim na drodze i chodnikach.

\- Organizują wyścigi i nikt mnie nie poinformował? – zdziwił się najemnik, stawiając Milesa na ziemi. – Obstawiłbym.

\- Przegrałbyś – stwierdził Peter. Samochód już zniknął za budynkiem, dalej nie zwalniając.

\- Nie mam problemu z hazardem! – krzyknął Deadpool wspinając się na plecy Spidermana, który od razu ruszył w pościg za samochodem.

Miles był trochę zdyszany po treningu, ale udało mu się dogonić mentorów, ale nie na długo, bo Peter po chwili gwałtownie przyspieszył i zniżył lot. Ze swojej wysokości patrzył, jak Spidey ratuje jakiegoś cywila przed byciem przejechanym przez pędzące auto.

Gdy tylko odstawił człowieka w bezpieczne miejsce, ruszył dalej za samochodem. Miles wykrzesał z siebie tyle sił ile tylko mógł i dogonił ich.

\- Młody, orientuj się! – krzyknął Wade, odwracając się na moment w jego stronę.

Miles popatrzył przed siebie i zobaczył kolejnych ludzi, którym mogła stać się krzywda, bo w szoku stali na ulicy, ignorując zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej i zrównał się z Peterem. Nadlecieli z obu stron, on z lewej, Spidey z prawej, ratując cywili w tym samym czasie. Zdążyli o włos, Miles poczuł podmuch wiatru, jaki pozostawił za sobą samochód, gdy go minął.

Kobieta, którą uratował nie chciała go w pierwszej chwili puścić, była w szoku, ale udało mu się w końcu uwolnić i z rozbiegiem wyskoczył w górę, podążając za śladami gwałtownej jazdy. Samochód wpadał na budki z jedzeniem, ławki i kosze na śmieci, ale póki co unikał zderzeń z latarniami i budynkami.

\- Kieruje się na most – usłyszał w komunikatorze.

Nie widział swoich mentorów, szybciej wrócili do pościgu niż on. Zrezygnował z trasy wyznaczonej przez auto i skręcił, skrótem chcąc się dostać w wyznaczone miejsce. Wyleciał na most równo z Peterem i Wadem.

Ten pościg był szalony! Serce mu waliło jak oszalałe i cały czas dyszał, bardziej niż zwykle świadomy tego, że od jego czynów zależy życie ludzi. To była jego pierwsza taka akcja, do tej pory walczył z ludźmi na ziemi, nigdy nie musiał zatrzymywać pędzącego auta. Głupio było mu być podekscytowanym z tego powodu, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, na swój sposób było to porywające.

Samochód ścinał lusterka innych pojazdów jadących mostem Whitestone, gdy manewrował między nimi, dalej usiłując uniknąć kraksy. Miles leciał tak nisko jak tylko mógł, planował wylądować na samochodzie albo przed nim, by go jakoś zatrzymać, ale nim zdążył wcielić ten plan w życie, kierowca stracił panowanie nad pojazdem.

Z przerażeniem obserwował, jak auto zjeżdża na prawo i wylatuje w górę po zderzeniu z progiem. Instynkt okazał się u niego silniejszy niż szok, bo nawet nie czekał aż samochód skończy koziołkować w powietrzu i spadać do East River. Zareagował automatycznie, wylądował na jezdni i wystrzelił sieć, trafiając w tył samochodu nim ten mógł zniknąć za barierką mostu.

Nie był przygotowany na to jak ciężko będzie utrzymać auto lecące z takim impetem. Został pociągnięty do przodu gdy tylko sieć się napięła. Miles zaparł się nogami jak tylko mógł, ale pojazd i tak ciągnął go za sobą, nie tracąc ani trochę na prędkości. Był pewien, że zaraz wpadnie wraz z nim do wody, ale wtedy usłyszał kolejną sieć i po chwili zaraz obok niego wylądował Peter, przejmując część ciężaru i impetu na siebie, powstrzymując samochód przed zaciągnięciem Milesa do rzeki.

\- Ryby biorą? – zapytał go Spidey jak gdyby nigdy nic, owijając sieć wokół dłoni, by stabilniej ją trzymać.

Miles popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością i zaśmiał się zdyszany, wykonując ten sam ruch co on.

\- Chyba coś złapałem – przyznał i popatrzył w stronę, gdzie zniknęło auto, które dyndało teraz kilkadziesiąt stóp nad powierzchnią wody. Jak je wciągną? – Dzięki.

Wizjer maski Spidermana mrugnął do niego.

\- Po to tu jestem.

\- Z drogi dla bohatera!

Miles dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Deadpoola nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Odwrócił się zaskoczony i zobaczył jak najemnik przeskakuje nad nadal jadącymi autami. Chwilę przed nimi dwoma wybił się w górę i zeskoczył z mostu. Słychać było jak wylądował na samochodzie, dało się też to wyczuć, bo szarpnęło nieco siecią.

\- Czy kierowcy nie powinien wyciągać któryś z nas? – zapytał, nasłuchując jak Wade rozcina mieczem samochód, by wydostać siedzącego w nim człowieka. Potrafili się lepiej wspinać niż Deadpool.

\- Poradzi sobie – zapewnił Peter, bez żadnego wysiłku trzymając swoją sieć. Miles też nie czuł teraz wysiłku, ale pierwsze chwile były przerażające. Zatrzymywanie pędzącego pojazdu to jednak nie jest taka łatwa sprawa.

\- Ej, mamy tu całą rodzinkę szybkich i wściekłych – poinformował Wade. – Czemu tak pędziliście, eh? Wyprzedaż w markecie? Czy uciekacie przed FBI? Dam wam radę, róbcie to trochę ciszej, jestem pewien, że cały Nowy Jork już o waszej ucieczce wie.

\- Nie mogłem zwolnić, hamulce nie działają – wyjaśnił spanikowanym głosem kierowca. – Proszę, pomóż nam.

\- Powiedzmy, że wierzę w tę waszą marną wymówkę. – Gdy to powiedział, nad most wyleciały drzwi auta odcięte przez Wade’a. Peter złapał je na sieć i przyciągnął do siebie, łapiąc je bez żadnego problemu, po czym odłożył je obok siebie na jezdnię. – Pomogę wam uciec przed FBI, nie martwcie się. I siup!

Miles skrzywił się, gdy zamiast głosu Deadpoola usłyszał krzyk mężczyzny. Nie miał pojęcia co się tam dzieje, ale Peter nie był przejęty, więc też starał się nie być.

Wade po chwili pojawił się obok nich w chmurze dymu i odstawił roztrzęsionego mężczyznę. Ktoś z auta, które zatrzymało się przed nimi, wzywał już przez telefon pomoc, a najemnik znów zeskoczył na auto.

\- Dobra, paniusiu, teraz ty.

\- Nie, nie skacz!

\- Weee!

\- Pool, chyba są już wystarczająco przerażeni – zwrócił mu uwagę Peter, gdy Deadpool pojawił się znowu obok nich, tym razem z kobietą, którą trzymał w ramionach. Nawet nie musiał jej odstawiać, sama uciekła mu z rąk, bardziej przerażona jego wyczynem niż kraksą.

\- To ich jedyna szansa na skok na bungee bez bungee, nie psuj zabawy, Webs.

Pomimo swoich słów, z następnym pasażerem auta obszedł się już łagodniej, pewnie dlatego, że było to dziecko, dziewczynka młodsza od Milesa. Nieco zaskoczony obserwował, jak Wade mówi do niej łagodnym głosem, nim oddał ją bezpieczna w ręce rodziców.

Zdążył już zauważyć, że Deadpool jest na swój sposób łagodnym człowiekiem, ale żeby aż tak? Odwrócił się do Petera, by go o to zapytać, ale ten obserwował najemnika jakby nieobecny. Miles nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, więc skupił się na następnej akcji ratunkowej mentora oraz na trzymaniu auta. Spidey raczej utrzymałby je sam, ale wolał nie sprawdzać.

\- Okej, ciebie mam ochotę zostawić – stwierdził Deadpool. – Stary, dredy nie pasują do białych. To nawet nie są dredy, zetnij to.

\- Wali mnie twoja opinia.

\- Dobra, zostań tu jak chcesz.

\- Pool – ostrzegł Peter.

\- Dobra, wyciągnę go, ale nie obiecuję, że w całości.

Gdy wszyscy byli już bezpiecznie odstawieni, można było puścić auto. Miles był już gotowy to zrobić, ale tuż przed Wade złapał go za rękę.

\- Ej, a rzeka to co, złomowisko? – zapytał z powagą. – Nie śmieć, młody.

\- Oh, sorry – przeprosił szybko i popatrzył na nauczycieli. – Um, ale jak wciągniemy ten samochód?

\- Ja go potrzymam, a ty podnieś je od dołu – polecił Peter, przejmując od niego sieć.

\- Nie dosięgnie – poinformował Wade. – Jest niżej niż jezdnia mostu.

\- Okej, no to zrobimy to inaczej – postanowił i przesunął obie ręce w stronę Milesa. – Dasz radę utrzymać samochód sam?

\- Raczej na pewno.

\- Raczej na pewno – powtórzył rozbawiony i przekazał mu sieci. Samochód nie był taki ciężki, ale czuć było jego ciężar. – Jak dam znać, to pociągnij sieci do siebie.

Przytaknął i razem z Wadem patrzyli, jak Peter wspina się po linie mostu. Gdy był już w połowie wysokości, zatrzymał się i trafił znów siecią w auto, i powoli zaczął je przy jej pomocy wciągać. Pajęczyna trzymana przez Milesa powoli stawała się mniej napięta, aż samochód pojawił się w polu widzenia i znalazł się nad barierką.

\- Strzel w dach i pociągnij sieć do siebie – poinstruował go Spidey.

Chyba mógł już puścić obie sieci i tak też zrobił, by wystrzelić nową. Równie powoli co Peter, zaczął przyciągać samochód do siebie, czując jak mentor poluźnia chwyt na swojej linie.

\- Szkoda, że nie mam tych światełek jak ludzie na lotnisku – stwierdził w pewnym momencie Wade, cofając się wraz z Milesem, bo auto zaczęło być opuszczane na jezdnię. Gdy wszystkie koła zetknęły się z ulicą na moście, zebrani gapie zaczęli klaskać i gratulować. Chwilę później pojawiły się służby porządkowe – karetka, policja i straż pożarna, wszyscy na raz, ale ich trzech już nie zastali.

Opuścili most i zaczęli patrol trwający aż do wieczora, choć Miles mógłby patrolować jeszcze całą noc. Akcja z samochodem była niesamowita, najpierw pościg, potem trzymanie auta nad wodą podczas gdy Deadpool wyciągał kierowcę i współpasażerów. Niesamowite! Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż opowie o tym Gankiemu. Pewnie dostał już od niego setki smsów, ale odpowie na nie, gdy będzie już w domu.

Na patrolu nie miał czasu, choć nie wydarzyło się już nic równie ciekawego co akcja na moście. Przez ponad godzinę nie robili nawet nic poza jedzeniem, ale na sam koniec trafił im się mały napad z bronią. Dumni z wykonanej dzisiaj roboty opuścili miejsce przestępstwa przed policją i wylądowali parę przecznic dalej na jakiejś opustoszałej ulicy.

\- Brakowało mi takiej porządnej akcji – westchnął Wade, gdy się przeciągał. – Te oklaski, to był miód na moje uszy.

\- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – odparł Spidey, który też się rozciągał tak jak mąż. Niewiele myśląc, Miles zaczął robić to samo pomimo bólu po trafieniu pociskami, choć nie wiedział do końca po co. Czuł się dobrze rozciągnięty, zwłaszcza po treningu refleksu.

\- Teraz trzeba tylko odstawić młodego do domu – zdecydował Wade, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Muszę już iść? – spytał rozczarowany. – Jeszcze wcześnie, a ja już odrobiłem wszystkie lekcje.

\- Jutro masz szkołę, rodzice pewnie też chcieliby cię widzieć w domu w miarę wcześnie – argumentował Peter. – Wybacz, młody.

\- Jedna mała akcja.

Nie poddawał się, może jego naturalny urok zadziała.

\- Aww, to słodkie – rozczulił się Wade. – Co powiesz, Webs? Jedna mała akcja?

\- Cóż…

Cokolwiek Peter chciał powiedzieć, coś mu przerwało. To samo zwróciło uwagę Milesa, bo jego też ostrzegł zmysł. Wade wyczuwając, że to coś poważnego, odwrócił się w tym samym kierunku co oni.

Dziwne. Po drugiej stronie ulicy w alejce był tylko jakiś facet, ale nie wyglądał jakby robił coś podejrzanego. Nietypowego, owszem, ale nie podejrzanego. Po prostu wrzucał gazety do jakiejś metalowej beczki.

\- Co on robi? – zastanawiał się na głos Peter.

Cokolwiek robił, Milesowi się to nie podobało. Włosy na całym ciele stanęły mu dęba jakby właśnie patrzył na mordercę albo kogoś w tym stylu. Coś było nie tak z tym facetem, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić co.

\- Może mu zimno? – zasugerował Wade, bo mężczyzna przestał wrzucać gazety i zamiast nich chwycił kanister z benzyną.

Miles poruszył się niespokojnie. Kątem oka zauważył, że jego mentorzy też są w gotowości, Peter był cały spięty, a Wade uniósł dłoń do miecza, gotowy do walki. On też się przygotował, choć dalej nie wiedzieli co tak do końca ich niepokoi.

Może zmysł się mylił i nie chodziło o faceta tylko o coś w budynku obok? Ale nie, zmysł wyraźnie naprowadzał ich na niego. Czyżby palił dowody zbrodni? To musi być to!

Mężczyzna zaczął wlewać benzynę do beczki, wyraźnie się spiesząc. Mimo to nic jeszcze nie zrobili, patrzyli tylko. Nagle coś podskoczyło w beczce, łapiąc się za jej krawędź, nim facet uderzył to coś i wrzucił z powrotem do środka. Widzieli to tylko przez chwilę, ale zdążyli rozpoznać, co znajdowało się w beczce.

\- Sukinsyn – warknął Deadpool i ruszył w stronę mężczyzny.

Nawet nie biegł, po prostu się teleportował. Peter ruszył chwilę później, a Miles za nim, obaj przeskakując w jednym susie całą ulicę, ale i tak przybyli po najemniku, który chwilę przed ich lądowaniem pojawił się obok mężczyzny i bez żadnej litości odciął mu rękę,  w której trzymał kanister z benzyną.

Miles był tak wściekły na to, co facet chciał zrobić, że nawet nie dostał mdłości na widok odciętej kończyny i potoku krwi.

Facet padł na ziemię, ale nie krzyczał, wpatrywał się tylko z niedowierzaniem w swoje ramię, jakby ból jeszcze do niego nie dotarł. Miles patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem, nim skupił swoją uwagę na beczce i znajdującym się w środku kocie, a raczej dwóch kotach.

Były przerażone, ale nie syknęły na jego widok tylko miauknęły żałośnie i płaczliwie, jakby wiedziały, że nie chce ich skrzywdzić. Gaworząc do nich jak do dzieci, sięgnął po jednego i wziął go na ręce. Cały śmierdział benzyną, czuł ją na ich futrze nawet przez rękawice kostiumu, ale mimo to przytulił zwierzę do siebie i zaczął je głaskać.

Myślał, że Peter albo Wade wezmą drugiego kota, skoro niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, ale najwyraźniej najemnik jeszcze nie skończył. Gdy do mężczyzny w końcu dotarło, że nie ma ręki i zaczął krzyczeć, bezskutecznie tamując krew, Wade sięgnął po kanister i zaczął faceta oblewać resztką benzyny.

Miles aż zadrżał z przerażenia i w końcu podeszła mu żółć do gardła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co Deadpool zamierza zrobić.

\- Ej, Wade, Wade! – interweniował natychmiast Peter, łapiąc najemnika za ramię i odciągając go od mężczyzny. – Wiem że bardzo byś chciał, ja też trochę chcę, ale nie możesz go zamordować.

\- A szkoda – wycedził Wade i cisnął kanistrem w głąb alejki. W jednej ręce wciąż trzymał miecz i emanujący wściekłością podszedł znowu do mężczyzny. Peter najwyraźniej uznał, że kolesiowi nic nie grozi, bo puścił męża, który wsunął miecz pod brodę tego świra i uniósł jego głowę do góry. – Nienawidzę krzywdzenia zwierząt. Zabijanie ludzi jeszcze mogę zrozumieć, ludzie to chuje, ale niewinne kotki?

Jeśli mężczyzna poczuł jakiś ból, gdy Wade naciął mu skórę na szyi, to nie pokazał tego, zbyt przejęty brakiem ręki, który coraz bardziej rzucał się Milesowi w oczy i hipnotyzował go na tyle, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego widoku.

Deadpool darował sobie dalsze tortury i wziął na ręce drugiego kota, rozczulając się nad nim jak nad małym dzieckiem.

\- I co maleństwo powie? – mówił do zwierzęcia słodkim głosem jak jeszcze chwilę temu Miles. – Wszystko dobrze? Zaraz cię umyjemy, tylko sam się nie myj, bo się otrujesz.

Wade nieco blokował mu widok, dlatego Miles niepewnie wyjrzał zza najemnika i popatrzył na Petera, który siecią zabandażował kikut mężczyzny. Deadpool obciął mu rękę zaraz przy ramieniu – czysto i gładko, jak kucharz tnący mięso w kuchni.

To nie był dobry pomysł myśleć o jedzeniu. Znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze i sam siebie odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał tego oglądać, nawet kosztem bycia nazwanym słabeuszem. Pierwszy raz widział odciętą kończynę. Albo taką agresję u Deadpoola. Zrobiło mu się gorąco ze strachu na samą myśl o obu tych sytuacjach.

\- Zostań na ziemi – nakazał mężczyźnie Spidey, przyciskając go ze stopą na piersi do betonu. W kilka sekund policja została powiadomiona, a oni wyjątkowo zostali na miejscu, by powiedzieć co się stało. Koty nie mogły powiedzieć tego za siebie.

Miles dostał to co chciał, przedłużony patrolu, ale nie podobała mu się aktualna atmosfera i wolałby być teraz w domu, przytulić się do swoich świnek morskich, a potem rodziców. Pewnie pytaliby, co się stało, ale nawet bez mówienia im o co chodzi daliby mu wsparcie, którego teraz tak bardzo potrzebował.

Nie mógł jednak jeszcze wrócić do domu, musiał się dowiedzieć co będzie z kotami. Zabrali je do najbliższego weterynarza, który pomógł obmyć je z benzyny, a potem sprawdził czy nie mają innych obrażeń i czipów. Oba okazały się bezdomne i najwyraźniej nierozłączne, bo nie chciały być rozdzielane pod żadnym pozorem.

Weterynarz zaoferował, że przetrzyma je na noc, ale Wade od razu odmówił, ku niezadowoleniu Petera.

\- Wade, nie będziemy mieć kotów w domu – powiedział mu, gdy wyszli z kliniki i zaszyli się z kotami na dachu. Miles trzymał jednego, a Wade drugiego, jednocześnie patrząc na Petera błagalnie.

\- Proszę! – zajęczał przeciągle. – Są takie słodkie. I potrzebują domu. Jak możesz im odmówić?

Deadpool uniósł rudego kota na wysokość oczu Petera i przysunął go na tyle blisko, że zwierzę dotykało brzuchem jego twarzy.

\- Zobacz jaki uroczy grubasek.

\- Nasze pająki je zjedzą – przypomniał mężowi, odsuwając kota od siebie. – Poza tym mogę spaść z tarasu.

\- Stark na pewno stworzy jakieś zabezpieczenie – stwierdził i przysunął zwierzę, tuląc je mocno do piersi. Kot miauknął, po czym zaczął mruczeć.

Ten którego trzymał Miles mruczał już od dawna. Pomagało mu to w uspokojeniu się po tym niedawnych scenach, których doświadczył. Nadal robiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o odciętej ręce. Był pewien, że nigdy tego nie zapomni. Nie dziwił się teraz, że Kapitan Ameryka zwrócił Wade’owi uwagę na to, by uważał z brutalnością. W telewizji nigdy nie pokazywano takich scen, a krwawych filmików w Internecie Miles nigdy nie odważył się oglądać. Wolał żyć w przeświadczeniu, że Deadpool jest bardzo family friendly. To było głupie z jego strony.

\- Albo ty je zrobisz! – dodał po chwili Wade, dalej namawiając męża na przygarniecie dwóch kotów. Miles miał nadzieję, że Peter w końcu się zgodzi, bo nie chciał oddawać tych kotów do schroniska. Zasługiwały na dom.

\- Ja nie mogę ich wziąć, bo zjadłyby mi świnki morskie – dołączył się do namawiania.

Peter popatrzył na niego jak na zdrajcę.

\- Aha! – zakrzyknął radośnie najemnik. – Widzisz? Nie mamy wyjścia, musimy je wziąć.

\- Nie.

\- Będę się nimi opiekował!

\- Nie.

\- Obiecuję, że nie nasikają ci na biurko albo do butów.

\- Nie – powtórzył, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zirytowany. Wade też na takiego wyglądał. Miles przyglądał im się niespokojnie, zastanawiając się czy jest właśnie świadkiem kłótni małżeńskiej i czy powinien jakoś interweniować.

\- Nie, nie, nie – powtórzył najemnik przedrzeźniając Spidermana, który nie był ani trochę pod wrażeniem. – Ciągle tylko mówisz „nie”, kiedy powiesz jakieś „tak”?

\- Już powiedziałem ci jedno „tak” i było najważniejszym w moim życiu – wycedził w jego kierunku Peter, ze złością dźgając go w pierś tak, by nie trafić kota.

Wade aż zamarł, Miles nie był pewny czy to przez słowa Petera czy jego zdenerwowanie. Obaj mężczyźni stali blisko siebie i nie spuszczali się z oczu, Deadpool nie odwrócił się nawet gdy niespodziewanie podał Milesowi drugiego kota – burą kotkę. Chwilę później, pod jego maską pojawił się uśmiech, a najemnik osunął się z westchnieniem na ziemię, wyglądając bardzo błogo.

Z Petera momentalnie uleciała cała złość i popatrzył na Wade’a. Miles nie musiał widzieć ich twarzy by wiedzieć, że patrzą na siebie z adoracją i miłością. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Gdy ci dwaj ze sobą flirtowali, byli okropni, nie lubił na to patrzeć, ale gdy byli po prostu słodcy wobec siebie, bez żadnych podtekstów? Mógłby na nich patrzeć godzinami, robiło mu się ciepło na sercu na widok takiej szczerzej miłości. Jego rodzice też na siebie tak patrzyli.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę oddawać ich do schroniska – wyznał smutno najemnik. Dalej leżał na ziemi i lekko muskał palcami kostkę Petera, który westchnął zrezygnowany, ale gdy odezwał się do męża, nie było w jego głosie irytacji.

\- Chyba znam kogoś, kto mógłby je przygarnąć.

Wade momentalnie poderwał się z ziemi i uściskał męża, który co prawda nie odwzajemnił uścisku – pewnie dalej był trochę zły – ale też się od niego nie wymigał.

Dziesięć minut później Miles i Wade byli na dachu w miłej dzielnicy w Queens i patrzyli jak Peter, już jako cywil, puka do drzwi w budynku naprzeciwko. Otworzyła mu jego ciocia, która na widok trzymanych przez niego kotów tylko trochę się zawahała przed uściskaniem bratanka, nim zaprosiła go do środka. Zanim Peter zniknął za drzwiami, spojrzał jeszcze na nich krzywo, na co Wade entuzjastycznie mu pomachał.

Miles czuł się trochę dziwnie sam na sam z Wadem po tym co zrobił niecałą godzinę temu. Nigdy nie bał się go jakoś szczególnie, może tylko odrobinę, bo mimo wszystko znał jego przeszłość, ale teraz czuł się nieco niekomfortowo.

Nie wiedział jak najemnika odbierać. Z jednej strony widział dzisiaj jak traktował przerażone dziecko, gaworzył do kota i jak z miłością patrzył na Petera, a z drugiej był świadkiem, jak Deadpool z zimną krwią odcina komuś rękę i był gotowy nawet na zamordowanie go poprzez spalenie, gdyby Spidey go nie powstrzymał.

Czuł się jakby znał dwóch różnych Deadpoolów.

\- Jak masz coś powiedzieć, to powiedz – odezwał się nagle Wade. Miles odwrócił się w jego stronę i odkrył, że najemnik na niego patrzy.

\- Nie mam nic do powiedzenia – zaprzeczył szybko i odwrócił wzrok. Wade zrobił to samo.

\- Uhu – przytaknął bez przekonania i wyciągnął nóż. Miles wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. – Słuchaj, łapię, przestraszyłeś się tego co zrobiłem.

\- Troszeczkę – przyznał nieśmiało, uważnie obserwując jak Deadpool bawi się motylkiem.

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś do tej pory, że jestem aniołkiem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, znów patrząc na Milesa.

\- Nie. – Nie raz czytał w Internecie o brutalności Deadpoola, wiedział do czego jest zdolny. – Ale wiedzieć o tym, a zobaczyć na własne oczy… Byłeś przerażający.

\- Czasami mi się zdarza – przyznał smutno. Miles popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. Nie przypuszczał, że najemnik aż tak się tym przejmie. – Wiesz, że bym cię nie skrzywdził, prawda?

\- Wiem.

Nadal pamiętał słowa Petera. Wierzył mu, Spidey zna już Deadpoola od wielu lat, na pewno by się nie pomylił co do niego. Avengers też by się na to wszystko nie zgodzili, gdyby nie wierzyli, że Wade nie zrobi mu krzywdy.

Powinien się bać? To co zrobił Deadpool było przerażające, ale trochę – tylko trochę – usprawiedliwione. Był wściekły, nie zaatakował nikogo niewinnego. Różnie się wszystko mogło potoczyć, ale nikt nie zginął, a utrata reki była w sumie dobrą karą dla tamtego faceta.

\- Mogę… - Najemnik zawahał się przez moment. – Mogę cię dotknąć?

Miles przytaknął i po chwili znalazł się w ramionach najemnika. Obawiał się, że momentalnie wpadnie w panikę i się wystraszy, ale zamiast tego poczuł ulgę. Miał wrażenie, jakby całe siły go opuściły, miał ich tylko tyle, by odwzajemnić uścisk i wtulić się w swojego mentora, pozwalając sobie w końcu na chwilę słabości po tym, co zobaczył.

\- Było tyle krwi… - wyszeptał w pierś Deadpoola.

\- Wiem – zapewnił, głaskając go po plecach. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem był tego robić.

\- W porządku. – Nie płakał, ale był blisko, dlatego pociągnął nosem i zamknął oczy, by nie uwolnić żadnych łez. – To był zły człowiek.

\- Mimo wszystko, powinienem był pamiętać o tobie – upierał się. Miles powoli przestawał drżeć im dłużej znajdował się w uścisku Wade’a. – Nie powinieneś tego oglądać.

\- W horrorach nie wygląda to tak źle – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się, gdy Wade się roześmiał.

\- Krew w horrorach wygląda tak sztucznie.

\- To prawda – zgodził się i odsunął nieznacznie, tak by najemnik dalej mógł go obejmować, gdy spoglądał mu w twarz. Chciałby teraz spojrzeć w jego oczy. Chociaż były białe i pozbawione tęczówek, zaskakująco mocno było w nich widać emocje mężczyzny. – Łatwo się do tego przyzwyczaić? Do widoku krwi, ciał, odciętych kończyn?

\- Zaskakująco łatwo – przyznał z westchnieniem.

\- Powinienem się do tego przyzwyczaić – stwierdził. – Byłoby mi łatwiej.

\- Nie rób tego – poradził mu Wade. – Choćbyś miał rzygać nawet na widok kropelki krwi, nie przyzwyczajaj się do tego widoku. Peter tak zrobił i widzę, że coś w nim zatraciło się bezpowrotnie. Nie popełniaj tego samego błędu, bo to tylko o krok od stania się mną.

\- Znaczy bohaterem? – zapytał całkiem serio i wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi na uśmiech najemnika, który poklepał go po głowie.

\- Uroczy jesteś – stwierdził jakby wzruszony. Miles nawet się nie zastanawiał przed ponownym uściskaniem go.

\- Nie boję się ciebie, Wade – zapewnił go. – Tylko tego, czym możesz się stać.

Nie miał pojęcia, co było takiego ważnego w tych słowach, ale Deadpool mocno odwzajemnił uścisk i długo nie puszczał Milesa, który zaczął się wręcz martwić, że najemnik zasnął w takiej pozycji. Gdy w końcu się odsunął, znów uśmiechał się pod maskę.

\- Spokojnie, mam powody, by nie wracać do tego kim byłem.

\- Peter – domyślił się od razu.

\- Między innymi – odparł tajemniczo i z czułością poklepał Milesa po policzku. – Cóż, wizyta u ciotuni się przedłuża, pewnie May opowiada mu o swoich szalonych przygodach z najlepszą przyjaciółką, kiedy to w miejscowym warzywniaku zobaczyły jabłka w świetnej cenie.

\- Znaczy zostajemy tu całą noc – ucieszył się, choć tak naprawdę chciał wrócić już do domu. Rozmowa i uściski z Deadpoolem trochę mu pomogły po tym co dzisiaj widział, ale dalej chciał uściskać rodziców.

\- Dajemy mu jeszcze dziesięć minut, zdążysz wrócić przed godziną policyjną – zdecydował najemnik i zręcznie zakręcił motylkiem w dłoni. – Chcesz potrenować?

\- Pewnie – zgodził się od razu i wyciągnął własny nóż, który zabrał ze sobą na wszelki wypadek.

Ćwiczyli przerzuty do drugiej osoby aż Peter do nich nie dołączył, już bez kotów. Jego ciotka wzięła oba. Gdy tylko Spidey się przebrał, on i Deadpool zabrali Milesa do domu. Pierwsze co zrobił, to podszedł do siedzących na kanapie rodziców i wcisnął się miedzy nich, by obejmowali go z obu stron.

\- A tobie co się stało? – zaśmiał się ojciec, przeczesując mu włosy.

\- Faza nastolatka chyba nie tak wygląda – zażartowała mama.

\- Po prostu was kocham – powiedział im, patrząc najpierw na mamę, potem na tatę, aż skupił się na telewizorze, gdzie leciał jakiś film.

Oglądał chwilę z rodzicami, ale zmęczenie emocjonalne w końcu wygrało z nim walkę i zasnął w najlepszym możliwym miejscu na świecie, czując się całkowicie bezpiecznie.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Okej, to teraz ulubiony zespół lub wykonawca, raz, dwa, trzy!

Peter złapał piłkę rzuconą w niego przez Wade’a, już gotowy na odpowiedź.

\- Beyonce.

Wyrzucił piłkę w bok, ale Miles z łatwością złapał ją na sieć i przyciągnął do siebie, przerzucając z ręki do ręki.

\- Um…  Lady Gaga.

Miles odrzucił piłkę do Wade’a.

\- O raju, to takie trudne, kocham każdą muzykę.

\- Poza Nickleback – przypomniał Peter.

\- I Imagine Dragons. I Michaela Jacksona – dodał i zamruczał. – Postawię na Gun’s n’ Roses. Okej, to teraz coś trudniejszego.

Podczas gdy Deadpool rozmyślał nad kolejnym pytaniem, Peter poczęstował się lemoniadą, która stała na stole między nimi, a która pomagała w chłodzeniu w ten upalny dzień.   

Była sobota, Miles był z nimi już od tygodnia i radził sobie fenomenalnie, trenując niemal codziennie. Lepiej walczył, huśtał się na sieci czy analizował sytuacje. Z każdym dniem nabierał pewności siebie i stawał się prawdziwym superbohaterem, który za kilka lat będzie pełnoprawnym członkiem Avengers.

Pomimo tak długiej znajomości, praktycznie nic o dzieciaku nie wiedzieli i postanowili to zmienić. Zamiast wyjść na patrol jak początkowo planowali, z rana zaprosili Milesa do siebie, by go lepiej poznać.

I tak znaleźli się na tarasie w apartamencie Petera i Wade’a, otoczeni przez zimne napoje, przekąski i z muzyką z lat osiemdziesiątych przygrywającą w tle, odpowiadając na pytania jak na jakiejś błyskawicznej randce, bo to był najszybszy i najprostszy sposób na poznanie się.

Peter sączył lemoniadę przez słomkę, nucąc jednocześnie melodię _Easy Lover_ , która właśnie leciała z głośników. Wade długo się zastanawiał, ale tak jak przypuszczał, najemnik po chwili miał już pytanie i rzucił piłką z dala od Milesa, który znów musiał ją złapać na sieć. Młody miał przy okazji sposób na ćwiczenie strzałów do celu, bo piłka była mała. Gdy Wade ją wyciągnął, Peter był przerażony.

\- Nie możesz użyć piłeczki z knebla – syknął na męża, pilnując by Miles tego nie usłyszał. Na szczęście dzieciak był zbyt zajęty karmieniem pająków, by ich słyszeć, inaczej uciekłby stąd z krzykiem. Co byłoby zrozumiałe w jego sytuacji.

\- Nie mamy innej piłki, nie mamy psa – wyjaśnił Wade, podrzucając piłeczkę do góry. Przynajmniej była różowa, ten kolor nie kojarzył się z kneblem jak bardziej popularny czerwony. – Zresztą co to za różnica? Piłka to piłka, a ta jest dezynfekowana po każdym użyciu tak jak być powinna.

Peter popatrzył ze smutkiem na paski, które Wade odciął, by mieć samą piłeczkę, a które leżały na szafce w kuchni.

\- To był mój ulubiony – przyznał i popatrzył załamany na męża.

\- Kupię ci nowy – obiecał i odwrócił się do Milesa. – Ej, młody! Orientuj się!

Chłopak odwrócił się w porę i złapał piłeczkę, oglądając ją z zaciekawieniem.

\- Fajna, skąd ją macie?

\- Z myszki komputerowej – odparł pospiesznie Wade, nie dając odpowiedzieć Peterowi.

\- Myszki komputerowe nie mają w sobie kulek – zauważył zmieszany, a Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie, nie wiedząc czy chcą poruszać temat historii rozwoju technologicznego komputerów i zrujnować dzieciakowi światopogląd.

Ostatecznie nie rozmawiali o tym i po prostu przenieśli się na taras, gdzie rozsiedli się na leżakach. Miles przez pięć minut zachwycał się ich wygodą, a potem wkręcił się w serię pytań jak na dzieciaka przystało.

\- Okej, to bardziej wymagające – zaznaczył Wade, patrząc na Milesa, który z wyczekiwaniem trzymał piłeczkę. – Najstraszniejszy dźwięk na świecie.

Peter nie miał pojęcia skąd najemnik bierze te pytania, aż tak dobrze Milesa znać nie musieli, ale nie skomentował tego. Mimo wszystko to była fajna zabawa, nawet jeśli niektóre pytania były zbędne.

\- Głos mamy budzącej cię rano do szkoły – odparł bez zawahania Miles i oddał piłkę najemnikowi.

\- Dobre – pochwalił Wade. – Ja bym powiedział, że krzyk Petera, kiedy zrobię coś złego.

\- Nie brzmię tak strasznie – oburzył się Peter, gdy Wade i Miles się zaśmiali. – Ja bym powiedział, że dźwięk licznika Geigera w pobliżu miejsca o wysokim poziomie radiacji.

\- Nie wiem co w tym strasznego, przecież można zostać Hulkiem – stwierdził wzruszający ramionami najemnik. – Ale niech ci będzie, jajogłowy. Co masz?

\- Najgorsze jedzenie jakie jedliście w życiu? – zapytał i rzucił piłkę do Milesa.

\- Burgery w szkolnej stołówce – odparł ze skrzywioną miną, nim odrzucił piłkę do Wade’a.

\- Cement.

\- To nie jedzenie – zauważył Peter.

\- Jadłeś cement? – zdziwił się Miles, trochę będący pod wrażeniem.

\- Łatwiej byłoby zapytać czego nie jadł – zażartował Peter bawiąc się piłką. – Nie wiem czy to jedzenie, ale liznąłem kiedyś szalkę Pietriego.

\- Uznam ci to, bo miałeś wtedy pewnie sześć lat i zgubiłeś się w muzeum naukowym czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Tak po prawdzie, to miałem osiemnaście – wyznał Peter, świadomy zdziwionych spojrzeń swoich towarzyszy. – Od lat mnie ciekawiło jak smakuje, okej?!

Deadpool szybko uniósł ręce w górę.

\- Nikt cię nie ocenia, jadłem cement, pamiętasz?

\- Kiedyś spróbowałem jedzenia moich świnek morskich – przyznał nieśmiało Miles. – Ale to było tylko raz.

\- Smaczne? – zainteresował się najemnik.

\- Dziwne.

\- Wygląda na to, że cała nasza trójka lubi smakować dziwnych rzeczy. Z naciskiem na Wade’a.

\- Robię to dla nauki – zapewnił z ręką na sercu. – I dla zabawy. Dawaj następne pytanie, Petey.

\- Hmm… Czego najbardziej się boicie?

Miles dostał piłkę jako pierwszy i chwilę się zastanawiał. Peter nie tego się spodziewał, z doświadczenia wiedział, że trzynastolatki nie boją się wielu rzeczy, no chyba że związanymi ze szkołą albo jeśli mają ciężką sytuacje rodzinną. Miles raczej nie miał powodu do strachu przed czymś bardzo poważnym.

\- Dentysty – odparł w końcu, odrzucając piłkę do Petera.

Wow, to było antyklimatyczne. Aż mu się zrobiło głupio przez to, że spodziewał się czegoś poważniejszego, tak jakby bycie superbohaterem drastycznie zmieniło u Milesa sposób myślenia.

\- No to masz szczęście, młody, że wizyty u dentysty masz już z głowy – powiedział mu Wade nim wlał w siebie całą butelkę piwa.

\- Serio? – zapytał z nadzieją chłopak, patrząc na Petera, który przytaknął.

\- Nie byłem u dentysty odkąd ugryzł mnie pająk – wyjaśnił mu. – A nie myję zębów tak często jak bym chciał. Czasami nie mam już na to siły po patrolu. Tylko nie myśl sobie, że jesteś odporny na wszystkie choroby. Nasz system immunologiczny jest szybszy niż przed mutacją, ale nie jest specjalnie silny, zdarza mi się chorować. Twój jest nawet trochę słabszy od mojego, przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie, gdy badałem twoją krew, ale to pewnie kwestia wieku.

\- Kogo to obchodzi, mogę jeść tyle słodyczy ile zechce! – ucieszył się i zgarnął całą miskę cukierków dla siebie.

\- Ej, ej, zwolnij, bo będziesz chodził po ścianach! – ostrzegł chłopaka Deadpool. Miles popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany. – Znaczy bardziej niż zwykle!

\- Wade ma rację, nie jedz wszystkiego na raz, bo do końca weekendu nie spalisz tego całego cukru.

\- Będę miał energię na patrol – usprawiedliwił się i ignorując ich ostrzeżenia wsadził do ust całą garść cukierków, aż wypchał sobie nimi policzki.

Peter westchnął z uśmiechem i zakręcił piłką na palcu.

\- Ja bym powiedział, że boję się zbłaźnić podczas dawania wykładu. – Bał się o wiele gorszych rzeczy, na przykład śmierci bliskich, ale nie chciał psuć swobodnej atmosfery. Poza tym taki strach to raczej oczywistość.

\- Pff – prychnął najemnik. – Zawsze jesteś tak przygotowany do tych wykładów, że musiałbyś przyjść kiedyś na jeden w piżamie, żeby się zbłaźnić. Kiedy teraz masz jakiś?

\- W poniedziałek – odparł podekscytowany. – Mój były profesor ze studiów poprosił mnie o wytłumaczenie jego studentom wpływu rakotwórczych pierwiastków na dalsze mutacje u mutantów i nadludzi.

Uwielbiał dawać wykłady, znacznie bardziej niż pisać prace naukowe. Przemawiając bezpośrednio do ludzi mógł lepiej wszystko tłumaczyć. No i to zawsze dodatkowa okazja, by mówić o tematach, o których miał największe pojecie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy bliżej przyglądał się różnym komórkom rakowym przy szukaniu lekarstwa dla Wade’a, któremu właśnie podał piłkę.

\- Teraz moja kolej. Czego się najbardziej boję, Hmm… - Peter spodziewał się usłyszeć coś o byciu nieustraszonym albo o krowach, których się bał, dlatego zmroziły go następne słowa i to jakim słabym głosem zostały wypowiedziane, z autentycznym strachem: - Najbardziej boję się powrotu do programu Weapon X.

Deadpool popatrzył centralnie na niego, jakby skulony na swoim leżaku, z napiętymi mięśniami gotowymi do ucieczki. Cholera. Czasami zapominał, że człowiek niebojący się śmierci, a wręcz jej pożądający, boi się innych rzeczy.

Ogarnęła go potrzeba podejścia do męża i wsparcia go w jakiś sposób, ale nie chciał go zawstydzać przed Milesem, który go teraz obserwował. Musiał zastosować inny rodzaj wsparcia.

\- Ty to potrafisz zepsuć nastrój – zażartował niezręcznie, ale na szczęście to wystarczyło, by najemnik się zrelaksował.

\- Co to jest Weapon X? – zapytał zainteresowany Miles, ale też trochę niepewny. Rozumiał, że najemnik nie powiedział tego dla żartu.

\- Powód przez który jestem taki przystojny – odparł wskazując na swoje ciało Wade, samemu starając się rozładować napięcie.  

\- Dlaczego w ogóle nosisz teraz strój? – zmienił temat Miles i rozłożył się na leżaku, wywalając język na wierzch. – Mnie w samych szortach i koszulce jest gorąco.

Peter znał ten ból, jemu też było ciężko w takiej temperaturze. Najchętniej zamknąłby się w łazience i zanurzył w wannie letniej wody aż do końca dnia.

\- Lepsze duszenie się niż poparzenie skóry.

\- Trzeba było użyć kremu z filtrem UV, który dla ciebie zrobiłem – przypomniał mu Peter, nasuwając ciemne okulary na oczy nim spojrzał w bezchmurne niebo.  

\- Niszczy mi dżinsy! Poza tym nie jest tak gorąco – stwierdził i rzucił piłkę do Milesa. – Zostańmy przy cięższych tematach. Gdybyście mogli cofnąć czas, co przecież jest prawdopodobne. Pozdrawiam Cable’a. To co byście zmienili w swoim życiu?

\- Rób tak dalej, a Miles wyrośnie na filozofa – zażartował Peter, ale odechciało mu się żartów, gdy zobaczył u dzieciaka całkowicie poważną minę. – Chyba się wygłupiłem.

\- Yup – potwierdził Wade.

\- Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, pomógłbym mojemu wujkowi Aaronowi – wyznał Miles, a gdy na nich spojrzał, w jego oczach było widać żal i poczucie winy.

Można się było domyślić już dawno, że Miles ma jakiegoś wuja lub ciotkę, Tyler nie wziął się przecież znikąd, ale nigdy o swoich krewnych poza babcią nie mówił.

\- Um.. czy on…

\- Kopnął w kalendarz? – dokończył niedelikatnie Wade. Peter rzucił w niego truskawką, w odpowiedzi obrywając parasolką z drinka najemnika.

\- Nie, żyje, po prostu siedzi w więzieniu. Znaczy teraz pewnie wyszedł, ale w sumie to nie wiemy – wyjaśnił chłopak. – Trafił tam za kradzieże, oszustwa, takie tam bzdury. Kiedyś robił to z moim tatą, ale gdy tata poszedł do policji, wujek Aaron został sam. Sam też wychowywał Tylera, więc musiał sobie jakoś radzić. Tyler zresztą mu pomagał w kradzieżach, mnie też próbował w to wciągnąć, gdy opiekował się mną w weekendy, ale rodzice w porę się zorientowali i wujek poszedł do więzienia. Mama i tata pomogli tylko Tylerowi wyjść na prostą, wujkowi nie i przez jakiś czas miałem o to do nich żal. I do samego siebie, bo może mogłem coś zrobić, by pomóc mu uniknąć więzienia.

Miles ewidentnie kochał wuja, przykro było słuchać o tym, jak nie mógł go uratować, ale na pewno nie byłoby to takie proste. Peter bardzo wierzył w dawanie drugiej szansy i w resocjalizacje, ale zdawał też sobie sprawę, że niektórzy nie są po prostu do tego zdolni jak Flash czy Wade.

\- Na pewno da się coś jeszcze zrobić z twoim wujkiem – podniósł chłopaka na duchu Peter. – Więzienie jest po to, by przemyśleć swoje grzechy, może tego było twojemu wujkowi potrzeba i niedługo się odezwie.

\- Może. – Miles uśmiechnął się słabo, ale z wdzięcznością.

\- A jak nie, to walić go – stwierdził Deadpool.

\- Okej – przytaknął rozbawiony chłopak i rzucił piłkę do najemnika. – Co ty byś zrobił inaczej, Pool?

\- Wiele rzeczy, ale żeby pozostać w klimacie ciężkich przeżyć… Dużo wcześniej zabiłbym mojego starego niż to zrobiłem.

Peter zaczynał żałować, że tak walczyli o możliwość trenowania Milesa. Wade zdecydowanie nie powinien mieć dłuższego kontaktu z dziećmi.

\- Dlaczego zabiłeś swojego ojca?

Przynajmniej Miles nie wyglądał na przerażonego, raczej na ciekawego. Peter trochę się obawiał, że po tym odcięciu ręki niedoszłemu zabójcy kotów, młody będzie się bał Wade’a, ale o dziwo nie miał z tym większego problemu i już następnego dnia zachowywał się wobec niego jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Tłukł mnie za byle co – odparł nonszalancko najemnik.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział od razu Miles.

\- Nie twoja wina – pocieszył go i odrzucił piłkę do Petera. – A jakie wydarzenie z przeszłości ty byś zmienił, Petey?

Najbardziej oczywistym byłoby zapobiegnięciu śmierci Bena. Nie tylko dla siebie, ale i dla cioci. Obawiał się jednak, że za bardzo zmieniłoby to jego życie. Kto wie, czy zostałby pomocnikiem Deadpoola, gdyby nie czuł się w obowiązku ochraniać innych ludzi przed tragedią, jaka spotkała jego.

Dlatego postanowił iść bezpieczniejszą ścieżką.

\- Nie poszedłbym do domu Skipa ten jeden raz – wyznał, uważnie obserwując zachowanie męża. Wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy Wade warknął cicho i chwycił kolejne piwo, by zająć czymś ręce.

\- Kim jest Skip? – zainteresował się oczywiście młody. Spodziewał się tego, nie był tylko pewny, czy powinien rozwinąć temat. Trzynastolatkom raczej już się takie rzeczy mówi, nie? Ugh, powinien przeczytać jakąś książkę o wychowaniu i tak mu będzie niedługo potrzebna.

\- Mój były przyjaciel. Byłem w twoim wieku gdy mnie, um… Dotykał mnie tam gdzie nie powinien.

Mówił to z trudem tylko dlatego, bo nie wiedział jak to najdelikatniej powiedzieć dziecku. Wspomnienia Skipa już mu nie przeszkadzały, pogodził się z tym co się stało już dawno.

Miles nie skomentował tego faktu od razu, zamiast tego najpierw zmarszczył nos zdegustowany i poruszył się niespokojnie, aż znalazł wygodną pozycję i podkulił nogi, obejmując je ramionami.

\- To obrzydliwie – stwierdził w końcu, nim pierwsza reakcja ustąpiła, zastąpiona przez smutek. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że moi idole mogli przeżyć tyle okropnych rzeczy.  To nie powinno się wydarzyć.

\- C'est la vie, mój młody przyjacielu, co poradzisz? – odezwał się Wade, nadal spięty i rozdrażniony. – Weź zarzuć jakiś lżejszy temat, Petey, bo zaraz wszyscy popełnimy samobójstwo.

Miles przytaknął mu entuzjastycznie. Dla kogoś tak młodego to zdecydowanie było zbyt wiele depresyjnych tematów.

\- Dobra, ulubiony film – zasugerował i podał piłkę mężowi.

\- Ugh, nienawidzę takich pytań! – poskarżył się najemnik. – Co jak moim ulubionym filmem jest taki, który wyszedł rok temu?

\- Podaj jego tytuł? – zaproponował Miles. Trochę się już rozluźnił po poprzednim temacie.

\- To jest największy problem historii osadzonej w przyszłości. Autor lub autorka nie mają jak przewidzieć, jakie filmy wtedy powstaną.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Peter. Czasami dziwił się sam sobie, że takie gadanie go jeszcze zaskakuje. – Twoim ulubionym jest film z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Powiedz po prostu _Pretty Woman_.

\- To nie jest mój ulubiony film!

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- No tak, zapomniałem, że zmienia ci się to co godzinę – westchnął. – No to powiedz ten aktualny.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, ale to ten, który wyszedł na początku stycznia – odparł, uparcie unikając tytułu.

\- Mówisz o…

\- Nie! – zabronił natychmiast, niemal wstając z leżaka, by uciszyć Petera. – Nie waż się wymawiać tytułu, chcemy być wiarygodni. Choć gdyby udało nam się zgadnąć…

Peter powtórzył poprzedni gest i westchnął, zwracając się do zdezorientowanego Milesa.

\- Film z tego roku, ze stycznia, wygogluj sobie – polecił mu, gdy najemnik rzucił chłopakowi piłkę. – A jaki jest twój ulubiony film?

\- Nie jeden, a cała seria – odparł rozpromieniony. – Lubię _Star Wars_.

\- Ekstra, stara, nowa czy nowsza trylogia? – dopytywał Wade. – Pomijamy wszystkie inne filmy, które mogły wyjść później, ponieważ brak wiarygodności.

\- Stara najlepsza.

\- Święta prawda! – Wade wyciągnął się, by zbić z młodym piątkę. – Ulubiona postać? Bez podziału na trylogie.

\- Saw Gerrera i Lando! Oh, czy gry też się liczą? Cal Kestis jest świetny.

Wade westchnął rozmarzony.

\- Uwielbiam rudzielców – rozmarzył się, dopóki Peter nie odchrząknął. – Mógłbyś się pofarbować na rudo.

\- W twoich snach.

\- Wolałbym rzeczywistość.

\- Rudy to specjalność MJ, nie moja – wytłumaczył mężowi nim dostał piłkę. – Lubię _Wielkiego Gatsby’ego_. _Chłopiec A_ też niezły. Fajna była też ta ekranizacja _Uncharted_.

\- Jedyna dobra rzecz w tej ekranizacji, to odtwórca głównej roli – stwierdził Wade.

\- Gry lepsze – zgodził się z nim Miles. – Ale ja też lubię ten film. Jest fajny.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział z wdzięcznością i popatrzył z satysfakcją na męża. – Okej, miejsce na Ziemi, które najbardziej chcielibyście odwiedzić.

\- Disneyland! – krzyknął natychmiast Wade, jeszcze zanim dostał piłkę. Miles popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany. – Co? Chcę zobaczyć, czy szkielety w domu strachów są prawdziwe, eh.

\- Może jak będziemy mieli trochę więcej wolnego czasu – obiecał mężowi Peter. Ponieważ wciąż miał piłkę, zdecydował się odpowiedzieć jako drugi. – Chciałbym pojechać do Japonii.

\- No tak, nie byliśmy jeszcze nigdy razem – przypomniał sobie Wade. – Czy mają tam Disneyland?

\- Jeśli nawet nie, zawsze możemy zahaczyć o Florydę lecąc do Japonii – zasugerował Peter.

\- Mogę jechać z wami?

\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu Wade. – Powiemy tylko twoim rodzicom, że jedziesz z Deadpoolem i jego mężem do Disneylandu, na pewno cię puszczą.  

Miles prychnął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Może powiem im o mnie do tego czasu, wtedy mnie puszczą.

\- Na pewno – zgodził się z nim dla świętego spokoju Peter i uśmiechnął do chłopaka, rzucając mu piłkę.

\- Chcę kiedyś pojechać do Meksyku, do miasta z którego pochodzi moja mama.

\- Czemu przyjechała tutaj? – zapytał Peter.

\- Jej rodzice stracili pracę, szukali lepszego życia w Ameryce.

\- Dobrze, że ostatecznie nie wybudowali tego muru na granicy, eh? – zażartował Deadpool. Miles zaśmiał się, podrzucając piłkę do góry. – Teraz twoja kolej, młody. Zadawaj pytanie.

\- W końcu moja kolej – ucieszył się i zastanowił chwilkę. – Jaką moc oprócz tych, które macie chcielibyście jeszcze posiadać.

\- Pff, to łatwe, telekinezę – odparł Wade, gdy piłka znalazła się w jego rękach.

\- Bo mógłbyś wtedy lepiej walczyć? – domyślił się Miles.

\- Nie, bo mógłby wyciągać sobie piwo z lodówki nie ruszając się z kanapy.

\- I tak ja ci je zazwyczaj podaję – zauważył Peter.

\- Jezu, nikt ci nie każe jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział mu oburzony, rzucając piłkę w jego stronę.

Peter zmrużył oczy  i spiorunował męża wzrokiem, ale uśmiech zdradził jego prawdziwe emocje i nie powiodło mu się zastraszenie najemnika.

\- Niewidzialność byłaby mile widziana – odparł i popatrzył na Milesa. – Zazdroszczę ci każdego dnia, młody.

\- Może powinieneś się dać znowu ugryźć – zasugerował i złapał piłkę.

\- To nawet dobry pomysł.

\- Wyrosną ci dodatkowe kończyny, lepiej nie ryzykuj – ostrzegł całkowicie poważnie Wade.

\- Raz się żyje.

Gdyby tylko udało im się odnaleźć tego cholernego pająka.

\- Mów za siebie.

Miles zaśmiał się, przerzucając piłkę z reki do ręki.

\- Chciałbym czytać w myślach jak profesor Xavier – zdecydował w końcu.

\- Albo jak Edward Cullen.

\- Kto?

\- Nie będę ci tego mówił, nie jestem taki okrutny – stwierdził Wade. – Zadawaj następne pytanie.

\- Ulubiona drużyna sportowa.

\- O raju, nie znam się na sporcie – przeraził się Peter, gdy dostał piłkę. – New York Mets?

\- Dlaczego akurat oni? – dopytywał Miles.

\- Tylko ich jako tako kojarzę – wyjaśnił zmieszany. – Nigdy nie byłem fanem sportu.

\- Gej. – Peter spojrzał na Wade’a. – Co?

Nie odpowiedział tylko rzucił w męża piłką.

\- Jaki delikatny – zakpił najemnik nim zaczął się chełpić. – Reprezentacje Kanady wszelkiej maści. Który to już medal zdobędziemy w hokeju? Znowu.

\- Rodzicie się na łyżwach, to nie fair – stwierdził Miles przejmując piłkę. – Ja lubię Knicksów. Chcę kiedyś iść na mecz. Okej, to może teraz…

\- Ej, myślicie, że ktoś znowu jebnął w WTC? – przerwał mu nagle Wade, pokazując w kierunku dolnego Manhattanu.

Podążyli wzrokiem za palcem najemnika i zobaczyli słup czarnego, gęstego dymu unoszący się do góry. Petera zmroziło na ten widok, gdyby żart Wade’a okazał się rzeczywistością, to oznaczałoby kolejne niepotrzebne konflikty z innymi państwami i bezcelową śmierć tysięcy ludzi. Miał nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, że to nawet nie WTC, bo Nowojorczycy chyba dostaliby szału, gdyby znowu ich tak zaatakowano.

Peter wstał z leżaka, by pójść zobaczyć w telewizji, co się dzieje, gdy pomimo muzyki i przytłumienia spowodowanego wysokością usłyszał syreny w dole. Był najbliżej balustrady, więc przykucnął na niej i zerknął w dół. Trzy wozy strażackie jechały w stronę źródła dymu, po chwili podążyły też dwie karetki i jeden radiowóz.

\- Coś poważnego się stało – stwierdził i zeskoczył na podłogę. – Raczej nie atak terrorystyczny, bo Avengers na pewno już by o tym wiedzieli, ale ściągają służby ratunkowe z całego Manhattanu.

\- To nasz dzień wolny, musimy iść? – narzekał Wade, ani myśląc o wstawaniu.

\- Superbohaterowie nie mają dni wolnych – odpowiedział mu Peter i popatrzył na Milesa, który wyglądał, jakby już chciał lecieć, jednocześnie trochę się tym denerwując. – Przebieraj się, młody. Lecimy sprawdzić co się dzieje.

Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać, chłopak poderwał się z leżaka i wbiegł do apartamentu, po chwili znikając w łazience.

\- Idę po motocykl, spotkamy się na miejscu – zdecydował Wade i wstał niechętnie, przeciągając się i dopijając piwo. – Tylko się nie spóźnijcie na zabawę.

\- Będziemy szybciej od ciebie – odparł pewny siebie i też poszedł się przebrać.

Czekał na Milesa na tarasie, gdy już skończył. Młody pojawił się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Jeśli czujesz się niepewnie, możesz zostać zaproponował mu.

\- Co? – zdziwił się. – Kto powiedział, że czuję się niepewnie?

\- Dłużej niż zwykle ci to zajęło – zauważył, wskazując na strój.

\- Zaplątałem się.

\- Yhym.

\- Serio, nie boję się, nawet nie wiemy co się stało.

W czasie kiedy czekał, kolejne wozy strażackie zmierzały na miejsce. To nie były żarty, zdarzył się poważny wypadek.

\- Mimo wszystko jeśli chcesz zostać…

\- Nie chcę – zapewnił stanowczo. – Tam są ludzie, którzy potrzebują mojej pomocy. Możemy więc nie tracić więcej czasu i lecieć na miejsce?

Peter nie miał już żadnych argumentów, więc pozostało mu tylko przytaknąć. Zadowolony Miles dołączył do niego na balustradzie i razem zeskoczyli, pędząc jak najszybciej się tylko dało. Młody trochę zostawał w tyle, ale niewiele, dlatego niemal jednocześnie zobaczyli pożar jednego z biurowców. Nie wyglądał jakby coś w niego wleciało albo wybuchło w środku, ale nie mógł mieć pewności, dlatego wolał nie snuć żadnych teorii tylko dowiedzieć się, co wiedzą strażacy, którzy używali dronów, by gasić ogień trawiący w większości górę budynku. Tylko trzy najwyższe piętra były nienaruszone. Jeszcze.

\- Ej, to Spiderman i Shadow Spider! – krzyknął ktoś z gapiów, gdy zniżyli lot, by wylądować obok strażaków.

\- I Deadpool! Jezu, jestem w tytule!

Wade podjechał na motocyklu, hamując gwałtownie nim mógł kogoś przejechać. Dołączył do Petera i Milesa, którzy już rozmawiali z szefową akcji gaszenia.

\- Jakieś podejrzenia co jest przyczyną pożaru? – zapytał Peter, przyglądając się z niepokojem ciągle buchającym z okien płomieniom. 

\- Raczej wykluczamy atak, według ludzi, którzy widzieli pożar nie doszło do żadnej eksplozji, może to zwykłe spięcie albo zaprószenie – odpowiedziała kobieta.

\- Ludzie wciąż są w środku? – dołączył do rozmowy Miles. Strażaczka popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona, pewnie zdziwiona jak mały był Shadow Spider na żywo.

\- Prawdopodobnie tam, gdzie jest najwięcej ognia, na wyższych piętrach nie widzieliśmy nikogo przy oknach. Moi ludzie nie mają się jednak jak dostać do centrum pożaru.

\- My się dostaniemy – obiecał Deadpool, wskakując Peterowi na plecy. – Aż mi się przypomniała moja pierwsza poważna akcja.

\- Rozdzielimy się w środku, żeby uratować jak najwięcej ludzi – postanowił Peter, spoglądając w stronę budynku. Całe szczęście do pożaru doszło w jednym z niższych w tej okolicy, ale dwadzieścia pięter to wciąż sporo, zwłaszcza że płonęła prawie połowa.

\- Które piętro ja mam przeszukiwać? – zapytał Miles, podążając za nimi w stronę budynku.

\- Żadne. – Dzieciak aż zatrzymał się z szokowany. – Pożar to poważna sprawa, młody.

\- Mogę pomóc – upierał się. – Potrafię się wspinać! Będę uważał na ogień.

\- Pożar to nie tylko ogień młody, ale i dym, który zabije cię w minutę.

\- Ale…

\- Zostajesz tu – rozkazał mu Wade. – Nie wiesz jak zachowywać się w trakcie pożaru.

\- No to mogę się nauczyć!

\- To nie czas na trening, młody. Zostań tutaj i odbieraj od nas uratowanych, doprowadzaj ich w bezpieczne miejsce. – Peter odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Miles nie poszedł znowu za nimi, tylko wkurzony został z tyłu. Miał nadzieję, że to zdenerwowanie nie sprowokuje go do podjęcia jakiejś głupiej decyzji, bo naprawdę nie chciał dzisiaj ryzykować życia chłopaka, nie w takim niekontrolowanym pożarze. Gdyby był mniejszy, gdyby w środku było mniej ludzi, zabraliby go ze sobą, Peter trzymałby go blisko, by młody mógł go naśladować, ale żeby i on mógł mieć na niego oko. Teraz nie mieli na to czasu, kto wie ile jeszcze osób było uwięzionych w środku.

Peter wystrzelił siebie i Deadpoola w górę i wylądował z nim na szóstym piętrze, gdzie płomienie nie odcinały dostępu do okien.

\- Pamiętasz zasady? – zapytał jeszcze męża, włączając komunikator, by mogli ze sobą rozmawiać.

\- Najważniejsza zasada, to nie zmienić się w prażonego kurczaka – odparł najemnik i wszedł jako pierwszy do środka. – Do zobaczenia za parę minut.

Peter zasalutował mu i wspiął się dwa piętra wyżej. Szyby popękały od gorąca, mógł więc z łatwością wejść, od razu przylegając do podłogi, by nie nawdychać się dumy. Gorąco było nie do zniesienia, czuł się jak w piekarniku i nigdzie nie było ucieczki, bo wszędzie były płomienie, które paliły biurka, szafy i cały sprzęt elektroniczny, jaki tu był. Spaliły się nawet zraszacze, które powinni były ugasić ten pożar albo trochę go chociaż osłabić.

Co do cholery wywołało ten ogień, że woda nie dawała rady?

\- Pool, masz już kogoś? – zapytał pełzając po podłodze praktycznie na oślep. Dym był wszędzie, tylko nisko przy podłodze nie utrudniał widzenia i oddychania.

\- Jednego trupa, liczy się?

\- Jak dasz radę, to wynieś chociaż zwłoki – poprosił najemnika. Rodzina zasługiwała, by pochować ciało, a nie zwęglone i niemożliwe do rozpoznania szczątki.

\- O! Chyba słyszę kogoś.

Peter też słyszał, u siebie, nie w komunikatorze, bo faktycznie ktoś u Wade’a był, ale wyciszył go chwilowo i skupił się na tym co dzieje się u niego. Podążył za łomotem, który zwrócił jego uwagę, aż dotarł do drzwi, zza których słychać było wołania o pomoc.

\- Ej, już w porządku! – zawołał do uwięzionej osoby. – Wyciągnę cię stąd, spokojnie! Odsuń się od drzwi!

\- Okej! – odkrzyknęła mu kobieta.

Dał jej chwilę na schowanie się, a gdy był już pewny, że jej nie skrzywdzi, wciąż znajdując się jak najbliżej podłogi, obrócił się nogami w stronę drzwi i wyrwał je z zawiasów jednym kopnięciem. Kobieta wyszła ze środka, krztusząc się dymem, więc pociągnął ją w dół, czekając aż złapie trochę świeższego powietrza.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał ją. Kobieta przytaknęła i spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami. – Okej, wejdź mi na plecy i trzymaj się mocno, zabiorę cię stąd.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Podziękujesz, jak już stąd wyjdziemy.

Wrócił tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł, z niepokojem słuchając skrzypienia podłogi pod nogami. Obawiał się, że zaraz część piętra się zawali, jak nie ta, to któreś nad jego głową, bo tam też słyszał jak konstrukcja przestaje wytrzymywać.

Kobieta zaciskała mu z całej siły ramiona na szyi, ale nie miał serca jej powiedzieć, by poluźniła uścisk. Była przerażona i chciała się tylko stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Doprowadził ją do okna, przez które tu wszedł, wychylając się wraz z nią i łykając czystego powietrza.

\- Młody, złapiesz ją?! – zawołał do Milesa, który stał najbliżej budynku, bliżej od strażaków, którzy nawet nie próbowali wejść do środka.

\- Um… Jasne! – odkrzyknął bez przekonania chłopak.

\- Nie przeraź się, ale rzucę cię teraz osiem pięter w dół.

\- Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Nic ci nie będzie – zapewnił i wystrzelił sieć w stronę budynku znajdującego się po przeciwległej stronie ulicy. Drugi koniec obwiązał wokół talii kobiety i wyrzucił ją z krzykiem z okna. Miles złapał ją, nim zdążyła uderzyć w ścianę. – Dobra robota, młody!

Wchodząc z powrotem do środka, zobaczył jeszcze kątem oka jak Deadpool teleportował się na ulicę, trzymając na plecach jakiegoś mężczyznę, a w ramionach ciało, które znalazł wcześniej. Peter szybko odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na rozproszenie, a to mogłoby nastąpić, gdyby zaczął myśleć o osobie, której nie zdążyli uratować. To zawsze był przygnębiający widok.

Przeszukał resztę piętra polegając tylko na swoim wzroku i słuchu. Zmysł w takich warunkach reagował tylko na poważne zagrożenie, w przeciwnym razie ostrzegałby cały czas o ogniu, który wspinał się po ścianach i ogarniał sufit, aż jego kawałek spadł Peterowi tuż przed nosem.

\- Przynajmniej mam wejście na górę – stwierdził i wskoczył piętro wyżej, od razu przylegając do podłogi, choć było tu mniej dymu, który zaczął wzlatywać do góry po otworzeniu mu drogi przez pożar. – Jest tu kto!?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, ale ogień był tak głośny, że może ktoś po prostu nie usłyszał. Już na nogach, Peter poszedł sprawdzać piętro, unikając coraz częściej spadających mu na głowę elementów konstrukcji i patrząc uważnie pod nogi, gdzie podłoga rozpadała mu się pod stopami. Długo już tu nie zabawią, musieli się spieszyć.

\- Pool, to miejsce zaraz zacznie się zawalać – ostrzegł męża, w tym samym momencie odskakując przed świetlówką, która oderwała się od sufitu. Chwilę później usłyszał głośny łomot, ale dobiegający z komunikatora. – Pool?

\- Dzięki za info – powiedział mu najemnik i odkaszlnął. – Szkoda, że nie powiedziałeś zanim pół sufitu zwaliło mi się na plecy.

Cholera. Co robić? Ratować nieśmiertelnego najemnika, czy cywili, którzy pewnie dalej byli w środku?

\- Chłopaki, mam problem – odezwał się niespodziewanie Miles, pełnym przerażenia głosem.

\- Co jest? – zaniepokoił się Peter. – Coś się dzieje na zewnątrz?

\- Może? – Głos dzieciakowi drżał. – Nie wiem, jestem w środku.

\- CO! – krzyknął jednocześnie z Wadem, nim dodał już sam: - Miałeś zostać na zewnątrz!

\- Chciałem pomóc! – wytłumaczył się. – Uratujemy tak więcej ludzi!

\- Albo zginiesz ty! – Tylko tego mu jeszcze brakowało, martwienia się o Milesa. – Chryste, Kapitan mnie zabije!

\- Nic mi nie jest! – zapewnił go szybko chłopak.

\- Mówiłeś, że masz problem! – przypomniał spanikowany Deadpool. – Ał, kurwa, jakie to gorące!

Peter nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, szukać dalej ludzi, iść do męża, czy do przygarniętego syna.

\- Wszedłem do budynku, znalazłem nieprzytomną kobietę i chciałem ją wynieść, ale odcięło mi wyjście, nie wiem jak się wydostać – streścił sytuację. To tylko dzieciak. Przerażony, uwięziony w pożarze dzieciak, który nie powinien ratować ludzi a sam być ratowanym. – Myślałem, że mi pomożecie, ale skoro Deadpool ma kłopoty, to mu pomogę.

\- Nie! Nie ruszaj się z miejsca, powiedz na którym piętrze jesteś i czekaj na mnie! – zarządził Peter i spanikowany ruszył w stronę najbliższego okna.

\- Mogę dotrzeć do Deadpoola, słyszałem zawalenie, jest piętro nade mną! – mówił dalej Miles, ciężko oddychając. Musiał się już przemieszczać.

\- Jest na dziesiątym piętrze – poinformował Petera najemnik. – Ja jestem na jedenastym.

\- Miles, zostajesz na miejscu – powtórzył mu Peter. Widział już wyjście.

\- Nie, dam radę! – zapewnił zdesperowany i zakasłał. Peter miał wrażenie, jakby coś go właśnie zabiło. – Ratuj innych, ja wydostanę Deadpoola i on mnie wyprowadzi.

Powinien zignorować prośbę Milesa i ruszyć do niego, ale gdy dotarł do okna i był już gotowy przez nie wychodzić, usłyszał czyjś płacz. Sumienie nie pozwalała mu zostawić kogoś takiego bez pomocy.

\- Pool, zabierzesz go na zewnątrz i nie pozwolisz wrócić – powiedział do męża i podążył za płaczem. – Słyszałeś, młody? Nie wracasz do środka!

\- Okej, okej – obiecał i znów zakasłał, tym razem mocniej. – Mówiłeś, że w ile zabija dym?

\- Pełzaj po podłodze, tam powietrze jest najczystsze – poradził mu, wychodząc zza rogu. W kącie dostrzegł kolejną kobietę, która na jego widok rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej. – I pod żadnym pozorem nie odsłaniaj ust, jasne?

\- Jasne.

Kobieta rzuciła się na Petera gdy tylko się zbliżył, a on jak najszybciej zaczął ją wynosić na zewnątrz, samemu odstawiając ją na ziemię, gdzie przejęli ją strażacy. Nie zwlekając, wrócił do budynku, wchodząc od razu na jedenaste piętro.

\- Jak wam idzie? – zapytał ich, przedzierając się przez coraz intensywniejsze płomienie i unikając spadających mu na głowę, palących się fragmentów budynku.

\- Dobrze – stęknął w odpowiedzi Miles.

\- Jeszcze kapkę – motywował go Wade. – Jeszcze… Jeszcze… Okej, puść.

\- Rany, ile to ważyło? – zapytał zdyszany chłopak. – Nic ci nie jest, DP?

\- Moje nogi to przeszłość, daj mi chwilę.

Peter słyszał już ich poza komunikatorem. Gdy tylko ich zobaczył, całych i zdrowych, odetchnął z ulgą, ale tylko przez chwilę, bo zaraz potem znów powróciły nerwy.

\- Co ty sobie myślałeś?! – zapytał Milesa podchodząc do niego. – Mówiliśmy ci, żebyś został na zewnątrz. Mieliśmy zasady, masz się nas słuchać!

Miles popatrzył na niego w milczeniu, zszokowany i dalej roztrzęsiony. Przy prostych przestępstwach łatwo było zapomnieć ile lat ma ten chłopak i że wiele bohaterskich akcji będzie go przerażać nieważne jak bardzo będzie się starał, by temu zaprzeczać.

W takich chwilach Peter najbardziej się zastanawiał, czy postąpili jednak dobrze zgadzając się wziąć Milesa pod swoje skrzydła.

\- Pomogłem! – tłumaczył się dzieciak. – Uratowałem tę kobietę i Deadpoola. I mogę pomóc jeszcze. Nic mi się przecież nie stało.

\- Nie wiedziałeś jak wyjść – przypomniał Deadpool, nastawiający szybko swoje połamane kości. – Co gdyby nas tu nie było?

\- Ale byliście! – zauważył, zdesperowany by pomagać dalej pomimo strachu. Peter naprawdę pochwalał jego postawę, ale to nie był czas i miejsce na udowadnianie czegoś sobie lub innym. – Chciałem pomóc, tak robią bohaterowie.

\- Trzeba wiedzieć kiedy bohaterstwo to głupota – zwrócił mu uwagę Peter. – Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy na coś takiego.

\- Najwyraźniej jestem, skoro udało mu się kogoś ocalić i przeżyć.

\- Jeszcze nie wyszedłeś, a ten budynek w dodatku może się w każdej chwili zawalić. Ryzykowałeś życie.

\- Wy też! Skoro ty możesz, a nie jesteś nieśmiertelny jak Deadpool, to i ja mogę!

\- Jesteś tylko dzieckiem! – Gdyby to chodziło o dorosłego, nie wściekałby się tak, ale chodziło o trzynastolatka, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy w jak niebezpiecznej sytuacji się znalazł, narażając nie tylko siebie, ale i innych. – Wychodzimy.

\- Co z Deadpoolem?

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił najemnik i stanął na chwiejnych nogach. – Czuję się jak szmaciana lalka.

Peter wziął nieprzytomną kobietę przyniesioną przez Milesa, upewniając się najpierw czy faktycznie żyje. Wyczuł puls, słaby, ale przynajmniej był.

Poprowadził chłopaka do wyjścia, gdzie oddał mu kobietę, by wyniósł ją z pożaru.

\- Nie wracaj tu już – rozkazał mu, ale nawet przez maskę Peter wyczuł determinację dzieciaka. Wróci tu, musiałby go unieruchomić sieciami, żeby mieć pewność, że zostanie w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Naprawdę doceniał to zaangażowanie, zwłaszcza tę walkę z własnym strachem, ale sam był tak cholernie przerażony, że coś się dzieciakowi stanie. Nie rozmawiali wcześniej o tym, co zrobią w przypadku pożaru i zdecydowanie nie powinien się uczyć w takich warunkach, ale czy inny pożar będzie mniej niebezpieczny? Miles dobrze sobie radził, mimo wszystko wydawał się rozumieć zagrożenie jakie wynika z takiej sytuacji i nawet jeśli uratują dzięki niemu tylko jedną osobę więcej, to zawsze jedno życie. Kiedyś młody będzie musiał się tego wszystkie nauczyć, parę lat później będzie tak samo zielony jak teraz, a przynajmniej dzisiaj mieli pewność, że mogą mu w razie czego pomóc.

\- Mogę pomóc – upierał się dalej Miles. – Naprawdę mogę. Mam możliwości, pamiętasz? Za rok będę miał takie same.

Nienawidził, kiedy ten dzieciak był taki inteligentny.

\- Kurwa, dobra, ale masz być ostrożny – zgodził się w końcu. Pożar to nie trening walki, nie da się go opanować  tylko w praktyce ani w warunkach kontrolowanych. Peter też miał tylko podstawową wiedzę, gdy pierwszy raz wszedł do płonącego budynku. Był starszy od Milesa o sześć lat, ale był równie zielony, a mimo to i tak wszedł do środka. Bo tak trzeba. Dziecko to dziecko, ale ustalili już, że Miles nie jest tylko dzieckiem. – Nie wdychasz dymu, unikasz ognia, jesteś uważny cały czas, nie ryzykujesz głupio, informujesz nas gdy masz kłopoty, w przypadku zgubienia się podążasz za dymem uciekającym przez okna, a gdy tylko poczujesz nawet najmniejsze ostrzeżenie zmysłu, wynosisz się stąd, jasne?

\- Tak jest, kapitanie! – odparł uradowany i wyskoczył z kobietą przez okno.

\- Jesteś zbyt łagodny – usłyszał za plecami Deadpoola, który niósł kolejną osobę. Trochę jeszcze kuśtykał, ale i tak poruszał się sprawnie.

\- Zamknij się – odparł i wypełzł przez okno, by dostać się wyżej.

Ze ściany pomiędzy piętrami widział jak Milesa i Deadpool wracają znów do budynku. Bał się o nich obu jednakowo mocno i wolałby, żeby nie ryzykowali, ale nie mógł im tego zabronić, nawet dzieciakowi, gdy sam wracał do środka.

Postanowił zaryzykować i wszedł na najwyższe płonące piętro. Nie było gdzie postawić nogi, praktycznie cała podłoga się zawaliła, prawdopodobnie przygniatając ludzi, którzy wciąż byli niżej. Peter przeskoczył z okna na jedną z nienaruszonych ścian, a z niej na stabilny kawałek podłogi, wyszukując wśród kłębów dymu ocalałych. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nikogo żywego tu nie ma.

Ostrożnie zszedł piętro niżej, gdzie było chyba najwięcej płomieni, ledwo dało się obok nich przejść, co chwilę czuł ich gorąco, gdy dotykały jego stroju. Dobrze, że parę lat temu pokrył swój i Wade’a specjalnym płynem, który utrudniał ich podpalenie, bo już dawno miałby zwęglony strój. Powinien był pomyśleć o czymś takim dla Milesa, ale młody pewnie nie wchodził aż do takiego piekła.

Ciężko było rozpoznać do czego służyło to pomieszczenie zanim całkowicie spłonęło i stało się potencjalnie groźną przyczyną śmierci. Wszystko mogło runąć w każdej chwili, Peter trochę się martwił, że zmysł nawet nie będzie wiedział na co zareagować. Ostrożnie stawiał stopy przed siebie, nasłuchując krzyków i wołań, ale słyszał tylko ryk płomieni i trzaski pękającej podłogi.

Po jednym takim głośnym trzasku, Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie zmysłu tuż przed tym, jak podłoga dosłownie zniknęła mu spod nóg. Instynktownie wystrzelił sieć w górę, by nie wpaść do płomieni w dole, ale gdy tylko zahamował upadek, sufit oderwał się, a on znów zaczął spadać.

W ostatniej chwili udało mu się przyciągnąć siecią w bok i złapać podłogi w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze była stabilna. Wisząc na jednej ręce spojrzał w dół, gdzie z pewnością zginąłby na miejscu, gdyby się nie uratował. Całe piętro pod nim wyglądało jak wejście do piekła albo środka wulkanu. Musiał stąd wyjść, wątpił, że znajdzie tu jeszcze kogoś żywego, a budynek wyglądał coraz gorzej. Kwestia minut aż cały środek się zawali, a pod jego ciężarem i reszta.

\- Spidey, długo jeszcze, eh? – zapytał w komunikatorze Wade. – Dzieciak i ja czekamy.

\- Nie wchodzicie już?

\- Nope, strażacy mówią, że budynek zaraz się zawali, powinieneś stamtąd spadać.

\- Ta, zauważyłem – odparł, kierując się do wyjścia. – Przed chwilą czułem się jakbym miał zaraz wrzucić Jedyny Pierścień do lawy.

\- Ej, jak takie atrakcje tam są, to ja wracam!

\- Zaraz będę na zewnątrz – obiecał najemnikowi, gdy nagle coś mignęło mu po prawej stronie. To mógł być tylko ogień, ale wolał nie ryzykować. – Albo i nie.

\- Webs, to nie są żarty, strażacy mówią, że ten ogień jest coraz większy, nie wiedzą nawet czemu, ale mówią, że to nienaturalne. Zabieraj więc stamtąd swój odwłok w tej chwili.

\- Ej, powtarzałeś ostatnio anatomię pająków – pochwalił go, podążając w kierunku tego czegoś, co widział.  

\- Oczywiście, chcę wiedzieć o was wszystko – odparł z dumą. – Ale serio, wiej. Ten budynek trzeszczy gorzej niż moja babcia, gdy miała setkę.

\- Strażacy już ewakuowali pobliskie budynki i ulicę naokoło – odezwał się Miles. – Posłuchaj swojej rady do mnie i wychodź.

\- Dzięki za troskę, ale chyba kogoś widziałem – wyjaśnił im, lawirując wśród płomieni. – Okno mam zaraz obok, wyskoczę jakby zaczęło się wszystko zawalać. Mam też teleporter.

\- Cóż, jeśli spłoniesz, to będziesz wyglądał jak ja.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać. – Przeszedł już spory kawałek, ale zaczynał wątpić, że faktycznie kogoś zobaczył. Może to tylko omamy albo pareidolia. – Ktoś tu jest?!

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, ale znowu zobaczył ruch i tym razem był pewien, że to nie jest ogień. Ktoś stał za ścianą z płomieni, człowiek.

\- Ej, co tu robisz? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak zdoła przejść przez ogień z nieosłonionym cywilem, ale skoro ulice były puste, to może po prostu wyważy ścianę. – Musimy stąd zwiewać, budynek zaraz się zawali.

\- Wiem – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Peter miał ułamek sekundy na reakcję nim ściana, która odgradzała go od człowieka ruszyła prosto na niego.

\- Wow! – zakrzyknął i odskoczył do tyłu, na ślepo celując siecią w okno i wyskakując przez nie. Ogień podążył za nim przysmalając mu buty nim rozwiał się na wietrze jak dym.

Peter wylądował bezpiecznie na budynku obok, zszokowany patrząc na okno, przez które przed chwilą uciekł. Co to było do cholery?

\- Juhu, Spidey!

Wciąż mając oko na okno, Peter zeskakiwał kawałek po kawałku po ścianie, aż znalazł się na ziemi. Deadpool i Miles od razu do niego dołączyli i popatrzyli w to samo miejsce co on. Ludzie którzy byli trzymani na bezpieczną odległość byli zaniepokojeni i szeptali między sobą, podczas gdy drony strażaków wciąż usiłowały ugasić ogień.

\- Tam ktoś był – powiedział do męża Peter. – Nie wiem czy nie podpalacz.

\- Jeśli tak i wytrzymał tam tak długo, to mogła być tylko jedna osoba – stwierdził z powagą Deadpool.

\- Kto? – zapytał Miles. Wyglądał na całego, nawet nie był poparzony. Dobrze, bo nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś się dzieciakowi stało z powodu jego decyzji.

\- Johnny Storm.

Peter walnął najemnika w ramię, na co ten pisnął żałośnie.

\- Johnny nie jest piromanem.

\- Koleś się podpala, w nazwach gadżetów nawiązuje do ognia, gdy się do niego dzwoni słychać _I’m on fire_ Springsteena, a on sam ma ustawione _Burn_ Deep Purple, w dodatku rzuca głupimi żarcikami na temat ognia. Jak on może nie być piromanem?!

\- Jest po prostu głupi – wyjaśnił Peter.

\- No z tym się mogę zgodzić – stwierdził i popatrzył na dron, który w jednej chwili latał spokojnie obok budynku, polewając go wodą, a w drugiej pochłonęły go płomienie wyglądające podejrzanie jak pięść. – Welp, to koniec. Rangarok nadszedł, dzwońcie po Ubera, czas uciekać na Marsa.

\- To chyba nie jest Ragnarok – stwierdził z niepokojem w głosie Miles.

W oknie przez które przed chwilą uciekł Peter pojawił się człowiek. Mężczyzna, blondyn ubrany we wdzianko, które maskowało go wśród płomieni i z plecakiem. Nie, nie plecakiem, butlą.

Mężczyzna zeskoczył, kierując ręce w dół. Chwile później z jego nadgarstków wyleciały płomienie, które zamortyzowały upadek, aż facet wylądował bezpiecznie. Peter znał tego człowieka, choć tylko pobieżnie.

\- Ej, to Pyro! – zawołał entuzjastycznie Wade, potrząsając Peterem. – Pyro, bracie, jak leci?! Jak żona, jak dzieci?!

Pyro uśmiechnął się do nich i ruszył w ich stronę. Peter od razu wyszedł przed Milesa, by go zasłonić przed ewentualnym atakiem. Chłopak nawet nie zaprotestował.

\- Deadpool, jak miło cię widzieć – przywitał się Pyro, wypuszczając ze swojego miotacza niewielkie płomienie, które odprowadzone wzrokiem przez blondyna pomknęły w górę do dwóch pozostałych dronów i zniszczyły je w mgnieniu oka. – Dalej się bawisz w bycie bohaterem.

\- Powinieneś spróbować, mam tylu fanów, że przysyłają mi nawet listy matrymonialne.

Pomimo pogodnego tonu, Wade sięgnął po katany i ustawił się w pozycji do walki. Na ten widok Pyro zatrzymał się kawałek od nich. Na pewno byli w zasięgu jego miotacza, zresztą i bez tego mógłby ich dosięgnąć płomieniami.

\- Wiesz, Pyro – odezwał się Peter – jest tak gorąco dzisiaj, mogłeś sobie darować podpalanie.

\- Liczyłem na to, że się nie wtrącicie i cały ten pożar ujdzie za wypadek – wyjaśnił Pyro i zachichotał. – Po tylu miesiącach w celi stęskniłem się za dobrym pożarem, a nie ma do tego lepszego miejsca niż Nowy Jork.

\- Znaczy miasto pełne Avengers?  Musisz być nie tylko piromanem, ale i masochistą.

Trochę się obawiał walki z tym gościem. Pyro miał bardzo destruktywną moc, a wokół wciąż było sporo ludzi. Szkoda, że Hydroman siedział i nie mogli go wykorzystać do pomocy.

\- Nie boję się Avengers. Są zbyt zadufani w sobie, by zajmować się kimś takim jak ja. Nawet ich tu nie ma.

\- Wypraszamy sobie, my też jesteśmy Avengerami – oburzył się Wade. – Dlaczego ludzie zawsze to ignorują?

\- Pool, nie teraz – zwrócił mu uwagę Peter. – Może go nie denerwuj?

\- Bo co? Spali mnie?

Oczywiście, że musiał to powiedzieć tylko po to, by dać Pyro powód do ataku. Blondyn wytworzył dwa duże płomienie, które pod jego kontrolą pomknęły wprost na nich. Peter i Miles odskoczyli w bok, a Wade teleportował się, ale płomienie podążyły za nimi.

\- Młody, spadaj stąd, natychmiast! – polecił chłopakowi Peter, uciekając wraz z nim przed językiem ognia, który uformował się w paszczę. – To wejście do pożaru jeszcze przełknę, ale nie masz doświadczenia w walce z mutantami. I ani się waz zbliżać do nas!

\- Okej – przytaknął posłusznie i odbił w bok. Na szczęście Pyro w ogóle się na nim nie skupił i gonił dalej za Peterem, który nawrócił, starając się nakierować ogień na drugi, który gonił ciągle teleportującego się Wade’a.

\- Podwózka! – zawołał do męża i chwycił go za rękę.

Dwa ogniste potwory wpadły na siebie, ale zamiast się zdezintegrować, zrobiły coś odwrotnego i połączyły się w jeden byt, który Pyro jeszcze podsycał dodatkowym ogniem.

\- To był twój plan? – zapytał Wade z pretensją.

\- Masz lepszy?

\- Ej, chłopaki! – zawołał Miles. Pewnie nie powinni się do niego odwracać, ale i tak to zrobili. – Ktoś dalej jest w środku, widziałem kogoś w oknie! Idę tam!

\- Nie, nie rób tego! – Za późno. Miles wyskoczył w górę i dostał się do środka, w sam środek pożaru. – Świetnie.

\- Gramy w papier, kamień, nożyce o to, kto po niego idzie? – zaproponował Wade i zerknął na ich przeciwnika. – Albo wiesz co, zgłaszam się na ochotnika.

Peter odwrócił się do Pyro, nad którym unosił się ognisty smok wielkości przynajmniej dwóch autobusów szkolnych.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – powiedział najemnikowi Peter nim smok zaatakował. Odskoczyli przed ognistą paszczą i rozdzielili się natychmiast, a ogień zrobił od razu to samo. Jeśli mieli pokonać Pyro, któryś z nich musi się do niego zbliżyć. – Możesz w niego strzelić gumową kulą i pozbawić przytomności?

Użył komunikatora, by Pyro ich nie słyszał.

\- Cieszę się, że zapytałeś.

Wade sięgnął po pistolet i zmienił magazynek, cały czas będąc w ruchu. Odskakiwał co chwilę przed atakami i bez czekania na czystą pozycję do strzału, wystrzelił jeden pocisk, który nigdy nie dotarł do celu, bo Pyro otoczyła ściana z ognia.

\- No to ten – zaczął Peter, odbijając się od latarni, by trochę oddalić się od goniącego go ognia – jakiś inny plan?

\- Prawdziwe kule? – zaproponował Deadpool, próbując znowu z gumowymi, ale po raz kolejny nic to nie dało. – Kiedyś muszę znowu zabić.

\- Może nie dzisiaj – odparł i dołączył do męża, stajać do niego plecami. Płomienie, które ich goniły zatrzymały się przed nimi. Pyro się z nimi bawił. – Dasz radę do niego podejść jeśli odwrócę jego uwagę?

\- Okej, ale nie miej do mnie pretensji, jeśli przez tydzień będę śmierdzieć spalenizną. – Wade schował pistolet, odsunął się i teleportował.

Po zgubieniu jednego celu, Pyro skupił się tylko na Peterze, który siecią odciągnął się jak najdalej od płomieni, które zderzyły się ze sobą centralnie w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stał. Znów połączone kontynuowały pościg, czuł ich gorąco na stopach i plecach, gdy pojedyncze języki muskały jego ciało, ledwo co ich unikał, bo nie miał za bardzo gdzie uciekać.

Cywile kryli się gdzie mogli, by przypadkiem nie wejść w trasę ognia kontrolowanego przez Pyro, Peter też trzymał go na dystans, manewrując na niewielkiej ulicy między latarniami i odbijając się od ścian sąsiednich budynków, omijając jak ognia – żart słowny niezamierzony – tego, który wciąż płonął i w którym wciąż był Miles nie dający znaku życia, nawet przez komunikator.

Starał się wypatrzeć dzieciaka w jednym z okien, ale nigdzie go nie było, wszystkie wydawały się być odcięte ogniem. Tak się zapatrzył, że tylko ostrzeżenie zmysłu ocaliło go przed niechybną śmiercią i pozwoliło skończyć tylko z oparzeniem.

Syknął z bólu, gdy ogień przedarł się przez ognioodporną warstwę kostiumu i dostał do skóry na ramieniu, momentalnie ją parząc. Ze dwa tygodnie będzie mu się to leczyć.

\- Coś nie tak, Spidey?! – zawołał dumny Pyro. – Za gorąco dla ciebie?! Może jeszcze podkręcimy temperaturę?!

\- Jak oryginalnie! – odkrzyknął i wystrzelił się w górę, rozglądając się jednocześnie w dole za Wadem. – Ile jeszcze żartów o ogniu znasz?

Jest! Pyro był tak skupiony na nim, że nawet nie zauważał Deadpoola zmierzającego po cichu w jego stronę. Jeszcze tylko parę kroków…

Pyro odwrócił się gwałtownie i zza swojej osłony wystrzelił z miotacza wprost w Wade’a, który krzyknął spanikowany.

\- Ej, ej! – wołał Deadpool, z trudem cofając się od płomieni, które jednak za nim podążały. – To tylko prank!

\- Myśleliście, że się nie zorientuję, że coś knujecie?!

\- Trochę tak! – przyznał najemnik.

Peter zmienił gwałtownie kierunek i ruszył w stronę Wade’a, przechwytując go i ratując od spalenia. Ogień wciąż go gonił i połączył się z tym, który wypuścił Pyro, tworząc jeszcze większą masę gotową spalić wszystko na swej drodze, zwłaszcza ich.

Odstawił najemnika na ziemi, a ten szybko umknął, goniony przez kolejny język ognia, który wydzielił się z tego największego. Nadal byli zwierzyną i nie wiedzieli jak podejść do Pyro, który postawił wokół siebie ścianę ze swoich ukochanych płomieni.

\- Jebnijmy mu hydrantem – zaproponował Wade z drugiej strony ulicy. Skakał po samochodach, których dachy topiły się od ognia Pyro.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł! – odkrzyknął mu Peter i o włos unikając kolejnego poparzenia doskoczył do najbliższego wozu strażackiego, przyciągając męża w to samo miejsce siecią. Zrobił to jak najszybciej umiał, więc zanim Pyro znów nakierował na nich swój ogień, obaj mieli już w dłoniach węże strażackie. Wade chichotał jak opętany, wiercąc się w miejscu z podekscytowania.

\- Zawsze chciałem to zrobić – wyznał kładąc dłoń na spuście dyszy.

\- Gotowy? Cel… ognia!

\- Nie, czekaj!

\- To zabrzmiało…

\- Źle – przyznał Wade, ale już po chwili wzruszył ramionami. – A zresztą kogo to obchodzi, cel, pal! 

Odkręcili przepływ wody jednocześnie i gdy tylko zetknęła się z ogniem, w powietrze buchnęła para, która przysłoniła praktycznie wszystko i z głośnym sykiem zagłuszyła przez moment nawet ryk pożaru.

\- Woohoo! – zawołał radośnie Deadpool. – Ostudziliśmy go trochę, Webs. Dobra nasza.

Peter uśmiechnął się z zamiarem zgodzenia się z mężem, gdy zmysł znowu się uaktywnił. Chwilę później zrobiło się jeszcze więcej pary, która w szybkim tempie pochłaniała strumienie wody.

\- To na pewno tylko ciśnienie – stwierdził Wade.

Peter pokręcił głową.

\- Chyba dolaliśmy oliwy do ognia – stwierdził i przeklął samego siebie. – Szlag, udziela mi się.

\- Przynajmniej jesteś przy tym zabawny – pochwalił najemnik.

Obaj odcięli przepływ wody i zaraz potem Deadpool wskoczył na Petera, który czym prędzej zabrał ich stamtąd tuż przed tym, jak ogromna kula ognia przedarła się przez resztki wody. Płomienie wpadły prosto w ciężarówkę, pochłaniając ją kompletnie. Strzeliły opony, które nie wytrzymały gorąca, ich resztki rozleciały się na wszystkie strony, omal nie trafiając Petera w biodro. Inna trafiłaby w tłum, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie zmienił jej kierunku siecią.

Kula ognia przemieściła się i podążyła za nimi, pozostawiając po sobie bezkształtną bryłę metalu, aluminium i plastiku, jakie pozostały z wozu strażackiego. Płomienie były tuż za nimi, był od nich szybszy tylko trochę, czuł jak grzeją go w nogi, gdy próbuje ich uniknąć.

\- No dajcie spokój! – jęknął Peter i odbił się od ściany, by zmienić szybko kierunek przed atakiem. – Mam przez ciebie przysmalony tyłek!

\- Będziecie mieli przysmalone coś znacznie więcej, gdy z wami skończę!

Coś mówiło Peterowi, że ten facet nie żartuje.

\- On nam grozi, to jest karalne!

\- Jestem pewien, że ma to gdzieś – odparł Peter, starając się rozpędzić na tak małej przestrzeni. – Musisz jeszcze raz spróbować go uderzyć.

\- Podrzuć mnie tam, spadnę mu na łeb, może nie zdążę się spalić.

Peter wolałaby, żeby najemnik nie robił tego w taki sposób, ale mieli inne wyjście?

\- Okej, trzymaj się – poradził mężowi i wziął gwałtowny zakręt, przelatując bardzo blisko płonącego budynku, z nadzieją że może zobaczą Milesa.

Obrócił już całe swoje ciało, gdy dostał ostrzeżenie zmysłu i nagle z lewej strony, z samego serca pożaru, z pięter pod i nad nimi wyleciały kolejne płomienie.

\- Kurwa – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Peter puścił sieć i wpadli wprost w ścianę ognia, przelatując przez nią szybko i całkiem zgrabnie lądując na nogach. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na ziemi, Peter zaczął przyklepywać znajdujące się na nim płomienie, a Wade złapał go za rękę, gotowy na teleportację, by uciec przed falą ognia zmierzająca w ich stronę jak wodospad.

Instynktownie, Peter zacisnął z całej siły powieki, ale ani teleportacja nie nastąpiła, ani nie poczuł kolejnych oparzeń, zrobiło mu się tylko trochę ciepło i usłyszał znajomy szum. Zdezorientowany otworzył oczy i zobaczył otaczającą ich wstęgę ognia, która uciekała do góry.

\- Kurwa, no nie – odezwał się Wade patrzący w niebo.

Peter podążył za jego spojrzeniem i dostrzegł kulę ognia, która w mgnieniu oka, niczym po eksplozji, rozpadła się na miliony mniejszych płomieni, gasnące jeden po drugim. W miejscu kuli pozostał tylko ludzki, płonący kształt.

\- Human Torch! – krzyknął z ulgą ktoś z tłumu.  

Tego człowieka akurat im było trzeba. Peter uśmiechnął się i pomachał przyjacielowi, który osłonił ich przed chwilą przed ogniem. Tak mu się wydawało, że ten szum był znajomy.

\- Zabierasz nam nasz czas chwały! – poskarżył się Deadpool i tupnął nogą.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Wade! – zawołał Johnny, zniżając lot i unosząc się zaraz nad ich głowami.

\- Ignoruj go, ja się cieszę – powiedział przyjacielowi Peter. Daliby sobie radę sami, ale z Johnnym to teraz będzie pestka.

\- Mogliście zadzwonić, a nie czekać aż zobaczę jak ten typ przypala wasze tyłki w telewizji – powiedział im Storm. – Nie słyszeliście, by ogień zwalczać ogniem?

Pyro wyglądał przez chwilę na przestraszonego, gdy Johnny spojrzał w jego kierunku. Szybko jednak doszedł do siebie i wystrzelił w kierunku Storma dwa płomienie, które nie zrobiły mu żadnej krzywdy.

\- To nie fair! – narzekał dalej Wade. – Nie dość, że zabierze nam zwycięstwo, to jeszcze w takim stylu? Nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? – zapytał Johnny podlatując bliżej.

\- Zaraz ci pokaże prawdziwą siłę moich płomieni – obiecał mu Pyro i znów spróbował swoich sił.

\- No to rozpalmy to towarzystwo.

\- O mój boże, mówiłem, że taki jest.

Johnny ruszył wprost w płomienie, bez problemu przelatując przez nie i docierając do ich źródła. Pyro nawet nie miał jak się obronić, gdy Storm przyłożył mu z pięści i pozbawił przytomności ku uciesze wiwatującego tłumu.

\- Pff – prychnął Wade. – Też zamierzałem tak zrobić, włącznie z przelatywaniem przez ogień. Udałoby mi się.

\- Wiem – pocieszył go Peter nim zwrócił się do Johnny’ego, który zadowolony wylądował przed nimi, kłaniając się gapiom.

\- Woohoo, to było ekstra, brakowało mi takiej akcji – powiedział im wracając do normalnej postaci i przeczesując włosy. Wade warknął. – Oj nie złość się, Wade. Każdy czasem potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Mieliśmy wszystko pod kontrolą – zapewnił go najemnik, krzyżując ręce na piersi i podchodząc bliżej Storma, który od razu uniósł ręce w geście poddania. – A potem ty zepsułeś nam zabawę.

\- Nie bawiłem się świetnie, dobrze że przyszedłeś, Johnny – powiedział przyjacielowi i ruszył w stronę budynku. – A teraz wybaczcie, mam dzieciaka do uratowania.

\- Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował od razu Johnny. – Będzie mi łatwiej niż tobie.

\- To nasz syn! – wydarł się od razu Wade, podążając za nimi.

Peter miał się już skłonić ku propozycji Johnny’ego, ale nie było takiej potrzeby, bo w tym samym momencie Miles wyskoczył przez okno na czwartym piętrze ciągnąc za sobą deszcz iskier. Chłopak wylądował nieopodal nich, niosąc na ramionach dwoje ludzi. Żywych, a nawet przytomnych. Zachwiał się przy lądowaniu i poleciał do przodu, ale utrzymał równowagę i zszokowany swoim własnym wyczynem, rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, zatrzymując wzrok na swoich mentorach.

Peter wpatrywał się w dzieciaka z podziwem, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć ani słowa w tym momencie, zbyt zaskoczony wyczynem młodego. Dwoje ludzi jednocześnie i to podczas swojego pierwszego pożaru. W pojedynkę! W miejscu z którego wcześniej sam nie potrafił się wydostać i niemal wpadał w panikę. Chłopak szybko się uczył, to było aż przerażające, ale i godne podziwu. Johnny i Wade musieli być tego samego zdania, bo też się nie odzywali. Dzieciak nawet nie był osmolony!

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na reakcję tłumu, który zaczął wiwatować, podczas gdy Miles otrząsnął się z szoku i ostrożnie postawił obu ocalonych na ziemię. Podbiegli do nich ratownicy medyczni i odprowadzili ich w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Sorry że tak długo – wysapał chłopak robiąc niepewny krok w ich stronę. Peter dalej był w zbyt dużym szoku, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie tłum. Tłum skandował „Shadow Spider” najgłośniej jak potrafił, ale Miles zdawał się teraz w ogóle tego nie zauważać, zbyt zajęty chwianiem się na nogach. – Wszystkie okna były odcięte ogniem, musiałem zejść kilka pięter w dół, a to też nie było łatwe. Ale udało mi się. Mówiłem, że kogoś tam widziałem.

Miles zaśmiał się, zakasłał i chwilę później poleciał bezwładnie do przodu. Peter złapał go szybko i uratował przed bolesnym spotkaniem z chodnikiem. Podniósł chłopaka w ramionach i uniósł mu maskę nad nos, by mógł lepiej oddychać.

Chryste, to był już drugi raz, kiedy widzieli Milesa tracącego przytomność i było to o dwa razy za dużo. Peter nawet go nie czuł, gdy go tak trzymał na rękach i nie była to nawet kwestia mocy. Chłopak był po prostu taki chudy i patykowaty, że przez to wydawał się jeszcze młodszy niż był. Delikatny. A on pozwolił mu wejść w sam środek szalejącego pożaru. To był cud, że nie udusił się w tym dymie, że w ogóle udało mu się wyjść z dwiema osobami na plecach i dopiero wtedy stracić przytomność.  

\- Musiał się nawdychać za dużo dymu – zauważył Johnny i wskazał za siebie. – Weźmy go do mnie, podamy mu czysty tlen.

Wade zwykle kłóciłby się o to, ale tym razem tylko przytaknął i bez słowa sprzeciwu poszedł do motocykla. Johnny pomógł Peterowi umieścić Milesa na plecach i zabezpieczyć go przed upadkiem, a potem razem ruszyli do wieżowca Fantastycznej Czwórki.  Na szczęście nie mieli daleko i w trzy minuty byli już na miejscu.

Peter wylądował razem z Johnnym na lądowisku na szczycie wieżowca i pospiesznie wnieśli młodego do środka. O dziwo czekał już na nich Reed.

\- Widzieliśmy w telewizji co się stało – wyjaśnił Richards. – Połóżmy chłopaka w sali szpitalnej.

Znał drogę, czasami gdy nie chciało mu się lecieć z ranami do wieży Avengers, zachodził z Wadem tutaj, by mogli się poskładać do kupy. Już na miejscu Peter ostrożnie położył Milesa na najbliższym łóżku i odsłonił mu twarz do końca, by założyć dzieciakowi maskę dostarczającą tlen, którą podał mu Johnny. Reed w tym czasie podłączył chłopaka do aparatury badającej funkcje życiowe. Gdy tylko na ekranie pojawił się obraz, Peter zwrócił głowę w ich stronę.

Tętno nieco słabe, ale powoli zaczęło rosnąć. Oddech też nie był najlepszy, ale aktywność mózgu była prawidłowa. Kwestia kilku minut i Miles będzie znów przytomny. Powie mu wtedy to i owo co sądzi o jego bezmyślnym akcie heroizmu.

\- Nic mu nie grozi – powiedział mu Reed klepiąc go pocieszająco po ramieniu. Musiał wyczuć, że Peter dalej jest spięty pomimo zażegnania niebezpieczeństwa. – Niech chwilę odpocznie, zasłużył po tym co zrobił.

Peter odmruknął w odpowiedzi, nie mogąc powstrzymać uczucia dumy, które go ogarnęło, gdy usłyszał podziw w głosie Richardsa. Jak by nie był zły na Milesa za wejście do budynku, gdy nie powinien, to musiał przyznać, że naprawdę jest pod wrażeniem jego wyczynu. Nie każdy zdecydowałby się na coś tak odważnego, a coś mu mówiło, że Miles wszedłby w sam środek pożaru nawet i bez mocy. Wiedział to, bo sam też by tak zrobił. Byli dokładnie tym samym typem człowieka.

\- Zobaczę czy Wade już dotarł – zaoferował Johnny i wyszedł za swoim szwagrem.

Gdy został sam, Peter odetchnął głęboko i ściągnął maskę, rzucając ją niedbale na szafkę ze sprzętem medycznym. Po tej walce i baniu się o dziecka, zrobił się strasznie zmęczony, nie obchodziło go teraz nawet jego własne oparzenie.

Dalej się trochę bał, nawet pomimo wiedzy, że nic złego się już nie wydarzy. To było silniejsze od niego, w końcu odpowiadał za życie Milesa, a plan który zakładał trzymanie go z dala od niebezpiecznych sytuacji nie wypalił. Nie zamierzał rozwodzić się nad tym, z czyjej winy, ale zasady nie zdały testu w praktyce i coś co nie miała prawa się wydarzyć jednak się wydarzyło. Oby ostatni raz.

Patrzył w zamyśleniu na nieprzytomnego Milesa, gdy drzwi do pomieszczenia rozsunęły się i do środka wszedł Deadpool, który gdzieniegdzie stracił fragmenty kostiumu. Uśmiechnął się słabo do najemnika, ale ten nawet tego nie zauważył, zbyt skupiony na chłopaku, który oddychał coraz głębiej.

\- Nic mu nie jest – uspokoił męża, który stanął obok niego, obejmując go w pasie. – Lekkie zatrucie dymem, nic poważnego.

\- Głupi dzieciak – stwierdził Wade i zdjął maskę, drapiąc się po wściekle czerwone skórze, na którą musiało wpłynąć gorąco pożaru. – Dlaczego musi być tak narwany?

\- Bo jest dzieckiem? – Peter delikatnie odsunął dłoń męża od jego twarzy, by nie rozkrwawił sobie ran. – Głupio założyliśmy, że będzie nas zawsze słuchał.

\- Lepiej niech zacznie zanim się zabije.

\- Musimy go lepiej pilnować – zdecydował Peter. To było jedyne rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Z wyjątkiem wykluczenia Milesa z życia superbohatera, ale to pewnie też by nie zadziałało.

\- Nie mogę go pilnować w czasie walki – zauważył Deadpool. – Młody musi się po prostu nauczyć słuchać rozkazów. Ty nie miałeś problemu z trzymaniem się z tyłu.  

\- Może dlatego, że posiadałem lepszą znajomość związku przyczynowo-skutkowego? Znałem swój limit, Miles nie, bo nigdy na niego nie natrafił, pewnie nawet nie uważa, że go ma.

Nie dziwił mu się. Pajęcza moc naprawdę sprawiała wrażenie, jakby się było dzięki niej niezwyciężonym. To oczywiście nieprawda, ale próżno oczekiwać od trzynastolatka – nawet tak inteligentnego – świadomości swoich słabości. Największy minus brania dzieciaka do takiej roboty. Ego bardzo szybko rośnie, przysłaniając obraz rzeczywistości.

\- Więc co proponujesz?

\- Szczerze? Najchętniej zamknąłbym go w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu – wyznał ze śmiechem. – Ale obiecaliśmy mu szkolić go, więc to trzeba robić. Tylko bardziej go pilnować. Jedno jest pewne, młody wie, kiedy nie mieszać się do walki, nie zaatakował Pyro, bo mu zabroniliśmy. Rozpoznał zagrożenie, więc przynajmniej niebezpiecznych potyczek będzie unikał.

Co prawda ciężko było przewidzieć, czy Miles ostatecznie by się nie wtrącił, gdyby nie poszedł ratować ludzi z pożaru, ale Peter chciał wierzyć, że dzieciak jest jednak na tyle rozsądny by wiedzieć, że nadludzie to jeszcze nie jego liga. Ich treningi walki wręcz mogły być dla niego bardzo dobrym przykładem na to, jak może się skończyć potyczka z mutantem lub nadczłowiekiem, więc o to raczej nie musieli się martwić.

Gorzej z takimi sytuacjami jak pożar, bomba, utonięcie czy wielka strzelanina. Przy tym już nie wystarczą tylko pajęcze moce, trzeba też mieć doświadczenie i nerwy ze stali. Obie te rzeczy zyskuje się tylko dzięki praktyce.

\- Myślę – mówił dalej, patrząc na męża, który przyglądał mu się ciekawsko – że nie trzeba mu zabraniać ryzykownych rzeczy, ale mu przy nich towarzyszyć. Tracimy wtedy dodatkową parę rąk i spowalniamy się, ale młody będzie bezpieczny, a i my spokojniejsi.

\- Oh, zamiast wrzucić go na głęboką wodę, skaczemy razem z nim. – Peter przytaknął. – Podoba mi się. Wtedy jesteśmy jego kołem ratunkowym, po które może sięgnąć w każdej chwili.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Uwielbiam metafory – przyznał z uśmiechem, który Peter odwzajemnił.

Patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie, dopóki kątem oczu nie dostrzegli, że Miles zaczął się budzić. Poruszył się z trudem, sięgając ręką do twarzy, gdy po otworzeniu oczu zobaczył maskę otaczającą mu usta i nos. Zdezorientowany zdjął ją i rozejrzał się, od razu zauważając Petera i Wade’a.

\- Co… Co się stało? – spytał i spróbował wstać. Peter podszedł szybko do niego i pomógł mu zmienić pozycję. Chłopak szybko dochodził do siebie i już po chwili nie wykazywał żadnych oznak zatrucia dymem.

\- Ma amnezję! Szybko, wmówmy mu, że jest naszym synem! – zaproponował Wade.

\- Nie jestem waszym synem – zaprzeczył automatycznie i zeskoczył z łóżka. – Straciłem przytomność? Nie pamiętam niczego po tym, jak opuściłem budynek.

\- Dokładnie to się stało – potwierdził Peter. – Zignorowałeś nasze polecenia i naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli już wchodzimy w szczegóły.

Miles uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i pochylił głowę we wstydzie. Peter od razu pożałował swojego surowego tonu, ale młody musiał wiedzieć co zrobił źle.

\- Ta, skoro o tym mowa…

\- Przestraszyłeś nas, młody – powiedział mu Deadpool.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał i popatrzył na nich skruszony.

\- Dlaczego tam wszedłeś? – Nie pytał teraz tylko o ten drugi raz, ale i o pierwszy. Rzadko się czegoś bał, ale gdy Miles powiedział mu wtedy, że jest w budynku, omal nie dostał zawału. – Kazaliśmy ci zostać.

Musieli wiedzieć, co skłoniło chłopaka do podjęcia takiej decyzji, żeby zapobiegać w przyszłości podobnym sytuacjom. Miles potrafi wiele i jest naprawdę odważny, ale musi też wiedzieć, kiedy nie ryzykować niepotrzebnie.

\- Taki miałem zamiar – zaczął się tłumaczyć. – Ale wtedy stwierdziłem, że walić to, jestem bohaterem.

\- To nie był czas i miejsce na popisywanie się – przerwał mu Peter stanowczo. O to tylko chodziło? O zrobienie dobrego wrażenia?

\- To nie tak! – Peter miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś zdzielił go z liścia w twarz, gdy Miles wlepił w niego zranione spojrzenie. – Usłyszałem ludzi płaczących za plecami i nie mogłem po czymś takim nie pomóc. Tak się nie robi. Bałem się wejść, ale musiałem coś zrobić. Gdyby was tam nie było, nawet bym tam nie wszedł.

\- Serio?

Miles popatrzył na najemnika i otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się i odczekał dłuższą chwilę.

\- Okej, może i bym wszedł. – I tu był ich problem. Dopóki Miles z nimi przebywał, mogli go pilnować, ale co jak rzuci się komuś na ratunek, gdy nie będzie ich w pobliżu. – Ale tak przecież trzeba. Przepraszam, że was nastraszyłem, ale nie żałuję, bo uratowałem ludzi, a to jest najważniejsze. No i nauczyłem się już jak radzić sobie z pożarami.

Był taki dumny, że ciężko się było na niego gniewać. Peter popatrzył zrezygnowany na męża, który wzruszył ramionami. Obaj byli kiepscy w byciu rodzicami, nie mieli pojęcia, czy powinni dać młodemu jakąś karę czy zostać przy zwykłym porzuceniu.

\- Wolelibyśmy, żebyś nie musiał się tego uczyć w takich warunkach, ale lepszych chyba nie będzie – stwierdził w końcu Peter. – Dobrze, że uratowałeś ludzi, młody, ale musisz też dbać o siebie. Dlatego błagam, nie ryzykuj życia, gdy nie możesz być pewny, że dasz radę, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, w których nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś. Nikt cię nie będzie obwiniał za nie udzielenie ratunku, gdy sam mogłeś zginąć, okej?

\- Okej – zgodził się od razu.

\- Mówimy poważnie, młody – wtrącił się Deadpool, widząc że nawet po dzisiejszym chłopak nie traktuje tego tak poważnie jak powinien. – Nawet jeśli czujesz się na siłach, nie robisz niczego sam, bo nie masz potrzebnego doświadczenia. Na szczęście my mamy doświadczenie, więc jeśli powiemy ci, że coś jest zbyt niebezpieczne, to słuchasz. Dlatego najpierw pytaj,  a nie działaj na własną rękę i w dodatku na ślepo. Ruszając na pomoc nie wiedząc jak to zrobić nie tylko narażasz ofiary, ale i siebie, a my wtedy musimy ratować ciebie zamiast cywili.

\- Pozwolilibyście mi dzisiaj? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Gdybym spytał?

\- Prawdopodobnie nie – przyznał szczerze Peter. Miles jęknął zawiedziony. – Ale powinniśmy. Byłoby fajnie nauczyć cię niebezpiecznych sytuacji w teorii i odwlekać praktykę, ale to nic nie da.

\- Więc zmiana planów – dodał Wade. – Dalej decydujemy czy możesz dołączyć czy nie, ale jeśli już się zgodzimy, to trzymasz się jednego z nas. Zawsze. Żadnej samowolki jak dzisiaj. Jasne?

\- Jasne – obiecał. Brzmiał szczerze, więc postanowili dalej go nie naciskać i dalej tłumaczyć co zrobił źle.

Mieli nadzieję, że młody dostał nauczkę i nie będzie się rzucał głową do przodu w każde niebezpieczeństwo. Na pewno nie będzie mu łatwo się powstrzymać, ale jeśli się tego nie nauczy, będą musieli przerwać ich patrole. Musi razem z Wadem ufać Milesowi jeśli ten chciał się od nich uczyć, a nie mogą tego zrobić, jeśli młody nie będzie ich słuchał i odwzajemniał się podobnym zaufaniem w kwestii większego doświadczenia i rozróżniania niebezpieczeństwa.   

\- Skoro już wszystko ustaliliśmy, to zabieraj maskę i chodź.

Sam też złapał swoją i puścił chłopaka przodem.

\- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem rozglądając się po salce szpitalnej. – To nie wygląda jak szpital Avengers. Oh! Jesteśmy w tajnym bunkrze?

\- Kusi mnie, żeby wybudować taki bunkier tylko po to, żeby się zamknął – przyznał Wade, naciągając maskę na twarz.

\- Bunkry są fajne, okej? – wyjaśnił im oburzony.

\- Nie gdy na powierzchni trwa nuklearna zima.

\- Nie jesteśmy w żadnym bunkrze – odpowiedział chłopakowi Peter. – Ani u Avengers, jak zauważyłeś.

\- No to gdzie jesteśmy?

Miles nie pamiętał Johnny’ego, którego widział na chwilę przed omdleniem, świetnie się złożyło, mogli młodemu zrobić niespodziankę.

\- Zobaczysz – odparł tajemniczo i wraz z Wadem poprowadził chłopaka do pokoju dziennego Fantastycznej Czwórki.

Był tam cały zespół, każdy w mniejszym lub większym stopniu skupieni na telewizorze, gdzie oglądali relację z aresztowania Pyro i dogaszania pożaru zawalonego już budynku. Teraz kiedy żaden mutant nie wzmacniał płomieni, strażacy bez problemu dawali sobie radę z ogniem. Tematem numer jeden była jednak akcja Milesa, który uratował w sumie cztery osoby i zrobił spore wrażenie na mediach.

Relacja nie zwróciła jedna uwagi chłopaka, który zamarł w progu i wpatrywał się z niedowierzeniem w Fantastyczną Czwórkę. Sue jako pierwsza zauważyła ich przybycie.

\- Peter, Wade, dobrze was widzieć całych i zdrowych – odezwała się i podeszła do nich szybko, przytulając najpierw Petera, a potem Wade’a, który ucałował ją przez maskę w policzek. – A to musi być nasz mały bohater.

\- Ja… - zająknął się Miles, dalej w zbyt wielkim szoku. Fantastyczna Czwórka miała niemniejszą sławę niż Avengers, nic dziwnego, że młody nie potrafił się wysłowić. – Tak, psze pani.

\- Młody, poznaj Sue Storm – przedstawił Deadpool przyjaciółkę, którą bawiło zdenerwowanie Milesa. – Tam jest pan Fantastyczny, Kupa Kamieni…

\- Połamię cię, Wilson – zagroził Ben.

\- A tamten to jakiś blond goguś.

Johnny prychnął, ale nie wyskoczył z ripostą jak zazwyczaj, co było trochę podejrzane, ale Peter nie zamierzał zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby.

Reszta zespołu dołączyła do Sue i stanęła przed Milesem, który cały sztywny przeskakiwał ze wzrokiem od jednej osoby do drugiej. Nic nie mówił, po prostu patrzył i trząsł się podekscytowany, a na jego twarzy coraz lepiej widoczny był uśmiech.

\- Oglądaliśmy was w telewizji – powiedział chłopakowi Reed. – Świetnie sobie poradziłeś jak na pierwszą poważną akcję.

\- Dzię-dzięki – wydukał zawstydzony, ale nie na tyle, by się przy okazji nie puszyć. – To była pestka.

\- Dwóch ludzi na raz, a wcześniej i dwóch kolejnych. – Johnny zaklikał językiem i poczochrał młodemu włosy. – Nie wygląda mi na pestkę, ale i tak dałeś radę. No i niezłe zrobiłeś lądowanie.

\- Tak myślisz?

Johnny przytaknął i puścił mu oczko. Młody aż się rozpromienił, a Peter musiał walnąć męża z łokcia, gdy ten wydał z siebie odgłos obrzydzenia. 

\- Jak na taką pchełkę, to robisz wrażenie – pochwalił Ben, przesuwając się na przód. Chodził ostrożnie, ale podłoga i tak się nieco trzęsła od jego chodu.

Miles pierwszy raz konkretnie na niego spojrzał i aż się cofnął zlękniony. Przy Grimmie wyglądał jak zapałka.

\- Wow – sapnął zszokowany, oglądając Bena od góry do dołu. – W telewizji wydajesz się mniejszy.

\- Ty też – zaśmiał się Ben. – Tylko że ty wcale nie jesteś w rzeczywistości większy.

\- Nie dokuczaj chłopakowi – zwróciła mu uwagę Sue i uśmiechnęła się do Milesa. – Nie słuchaj go, jeszcze urośniesz.

\- Ben się naśmiewa, bo sam był kurduplem zanim zmienił się w Wielki Kanion – zażartował Johnny, omal nie obrywając do Bena, co pewnie by go połamało. – Ej, uważaj, mogłeś mnie trafić.

\- O to chodziło.

\- Uspokójcie się, zachowujcie się przy gościach.

\- Widzę tylko dwóch – stwierdził Johnny i popatrzył z wrednym uśmiechem na Wade’a, któremu pewnie buchałaby para z nosa, gdyby nie maska.

\- Ja też – zgodził się z nim Grimm i obaj przybili sobie piątkę, choć jeszcze wcześniej sobie dokuczali. Peter musiał trzymać Wade’a, by nie rzucił się do walki, której nie miał szans wygrać. Nie grając według zasad.

\- Mówiłem coś – upomniał obu mężczyzn Reed.

\- Tak, tato – odparli jednocześnie. Johnny został za ten tekst skarcony przez Sue, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił i tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Miło cię w końcu poznać, Miles – mówił dalej Richards. – Avengers opowiadali nam o tobie, o twojej sytuacji, no i czytaliśmy w gazetach co udało ci się zdziałać odkąd pracujesz z Peterem i Wadem. Naprawdę godne podziwu.

Zaczęło się. Zniknęło zawstydzenie, została tylko duma. Miles chłonął kolejne komplementy jak gąbka wodę, a Reed i Sue ich nie szczędzili. Peter zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien wkroczyć i to powstrzymać, zanim ego młodego urośnie do tak gargantuicznych rozmiarów, że nawet Loki poczuje się zagrożony.

\- Ej, Wade, mogę na słówko? – odezwał się nagle Johnny, podczas gdy jego siostra i szwagier cały czas urabiali Milesa komplementami. Peter popatrzył zdziwiony na przyjaciela. Zachowywał się dziwnie, nerwowo. Wade też to zauważył i nawet nie drgnął, by odejść kawałek dalej. Nie że zrobiłby to w innych okolicznościach.

\- Po co? – zapytał podejrzliwie, a jego dłoń powędrowała do kabury pistoletu. Peter trzepnął ją niedyskretnie, ale Johnny nie przejmował się w ogóle tym gestem.

\- Muszę o coś zapytać – wyjaśnił niewinnie i popatrzył z uśmiechem na Petera. – To zajmie tylko chwilkę.

Dziwne było to, że Johnny chciał coś powiedzieć Wade’owi, a nie jemu, skoro to oni byli przyjaciółmi. No i co mogło być takiego tajemniczego, że nie mógł tego usłyszeć? Od kiedy w ogóle Wade był dla Johnny’ego pierwszym wyborem przy powierzaniu tajemnic?

Dalej nieufny, Wade podążył za Johnnym na drugi koniec pokoju. Peter został praktycznie sam z Benem, do którego uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

\- Ja bym mu nie ufał – powiedział mu Grimm i skinął na rozmowę odbywającą się kawałek od nich. Nawet ze swoim dobrym słuchem Peter nie był w stanie usłyszeć, o czym jego przyjaciel i mąż rozmawiają.

\- Czyli nie wiesz o co Johnny’emu chodzi? – domyślił się rozczarowany. Nie lubił takich tajemnic.

\- Domyślam się – odparł i razem z Peterm dalej obserwował konwersację.

W pewnym momencie Johnny powiedział coś, co musiało się Wade’owi nie spodobać, bo ten nagle przyłożył mu w twarz tak mocno, że Johnny aż poleciał na plecy. Ben się zaśmiał, Sue i Reed zamilkli, a Miles nie bardzo wiedział co się stało. Peter miał już tam podejść i sprawdzić co się dzieje, może też skarcić męża jak nieposłusznego psa, ale powstrzymał go szeroki uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela.

Johnny się uśmiechał. Właśnie dostał tak mocno, że aż zaczął od razu sinieć, a mimo to cieszył się jak głupi do sera. To się robiło coraz dziwniejsze.

\- Cóż… - odezwała się Sue. – To było nagłe, ale nie niespodziewane.

Też tak sądził. Zaskakujące było to, że tych dwóch nie biło się ze sobą częściej, ale Johnny pewnie się bał. Bez płomieni Wade nie miał żadnych problemów, by go pokonać.

Wrócili we dwóch do pozostałych, zachowując się jakby nic się nie stało. Johnny dalej się szczerzył, jednocześnie rozmasowując czerwoną od ciosu żuchwę.

\- Coś ty mu powiedział? – zapytał przyjaciela, ale Johnny pokręcił głową. – Co ci powiedział?

\- Bez obaw, zasłużył na to uderzenie – odparł Deadpool, bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Skoro już tu jesteście – zaczął Reed – to może zostaniecie na obiedzie?

\- Obiad z Fantastyczną Czwórką – ucieszył się Miles. Jego zachowanie rozczulało nawet takiego twardziela jak Ben.

\- W sumie czemu nie – stwierdził Peter i popatrzył na męża. – Wade?

\- Darmowe żarcie? Wchodzę w to! – zgodził się od razu, nim popatrzył na Johnny’ego. – Może nie obrzydzi mi obiadu.

Tym sposobem znaleźli się przy jednym stole, jedząc obiad przygotowany przez Bena. Miles wyglądał, jakby brał właśnie udział w posiłku z jakimś królem albo prezydentem, wiercił się cały czas i patrzył na każdego przy stole, jakby nie wierząc, że ich widzi, że może z nimi jeść.

\- To masz trzynaście lat, zgadza się? – zapytał chłopaka Johnny. Nie jadł aż tak chętnie jak reszta, bo cios Wade’a zaczął dawać o sobie znać. Młody Storm trzymał aktualnie torebkę z lodem przy stłuczeniu, by sobie jakoś ulżyć. Deadpool nie przestawał być dumny.

\- Tak – potwierdził z pełnymi ustami.

\- Masz jaja jak na trzynastolatka – pochwalił. – Ja w twoim wieku w życiu nie wszedłbym w taki pożar, nawet z mocami.

\- Wykonujecie kawał dobrej roboty szkoląc go – dołączyła do pochwał Sue, zwracając się do Petera i Wade’a. – Nie ma dnia, by w telewizji nie wspomniano o akcji Shadow Spidera. Ratujecie wielu ludzi.

\- To nic takiego – przyznał Miles, ale w żadnym wypadku skromnie.

\- Prawda że mamy zdolnego syna? – zapytał Deadpool, obejmując młodego ramieniem.

\- W przyszłości na pewno bez problemu przejmie waszą robotę – stwierdził szczerze Reed.

Ciężko było się nie cieszyć tymi pochwałami, zwłaszcza że także oni dostawali swoją porcję, ale co za dużo, to niezdrowo.

\- Dobra, przestańcie, zanim młody uwierzy, że może ratować całe galaktyki – przystopował ich Peter. Miles prychnął urażony brakiem kolejnych komplementów. – Jest dobry, dobrze mu się dzisiaj powiodło, ale już wystarczy.

\- Wyluzuj, Pete, młody zasługuje na pochwały. – Johnny odłożył woreczek z lodem i uśmiechnął się szeroko, dopóki nie rozbolała go szczęka. – Posłuchaj mnie, młody. Jak ludzie cię chwalą, to nie ma co kręcić nosem tylko się cieszyć, że cię doceniają. Ja tak zrobiłem.

\- I wyrósł z ciebie nadęty dupek – zauważył Wade, który zasłonił Milesowi uszy. Młody wyrwał się szybko i znów skupił na Johnnym.

\- Bo ci przyłożę, Wade – ostrzegł groźnie Storm. Najemnik parsknął śmiechem.

\- Oprócz połamanej szczęki chcesz też połamaną rękę? – zapytał wrednie, a Johnny odwarknął.

O czymkolwiek rozmawiali wcześniej, teraz to nie miało znaczenia, wrócilii do poprzedniego zachowania.

\- Uważaj, Wade, dajesz zły przykład dziecku.

\- Daję właśnie dobry przykład, jak traktować takich jak ty.

Peter zaczynał żałować decyzji o pozostaniu na obiedzie. Reed chyba też żałował zaproszenia.

\- Musicie psuć wszystkim nastrój sowimi dziecinnymi kłótniami? – zapytał ich Ben. – Zachowujecie się jak dwa gówniarze, a obaj jesteście po trzydziestce.

Na wspomnienie o wieku, jak na dorosłych mężczyzn przystało obaj prychnęli, obrażeni jak małe dzieci skupiając się na jedzeniu i posyłając sobie nienawistne spojrzenia nad stołem. W końcu trochę ciszy.

\- Nie ma Gwen? – zapytał z niczego Peter, zastanawiając się gdzie jest przyjaciółka.

\- Wyszła gdzieś z MJ, wróci dopiero wieczorem – odpowiedziała Sue.

Trochę szkoda, liczył na to, że ją spotka. Może dołączy do dziewczyn później, albo chociaż zadzwoni.

Johnny’emu i Wade’owi udało się już więcej nie pokłócić przy stole i reszta obiadu przebiegła spokojnie, na bardziej przyjaznych rozmowach. Sue i Reed wypytywali Milesa o jego życie i jak sobie radzi w nowej roli, na co chłopak bardzo entuzjastycznie i szczegółowo odpowiadał, cały czas się pusząc jak najbardziej nadęty paw. Ale był przy tym uroczy, więc Peter postanowił nie zwracać mu uwagi. Niech się dzieciak cieszy, przeżył dziś bardzo ważny dzień, zasłużył na trochę samo zachwytów.

Miłą atmosferę przerwał dźwięk komunikatora Petera. Gdy zobaczył, że to Tony próbuje się z nimi skontaktować, już wiedział na jaki temat będzie rozmowa.

\- Kto to? – zainteresował się Miles i tak jak Wade próbował spojrzeć na komunikator.

\- Tony – westchnął Peter wstając od stołu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na pogadankę z szefem, ale wiedział, że jej nie uniknie.

\- Szefu się wkurzył? – spytał przerażony Deadpool i pisnął, gdy Peter przytaknął. – Panie i panowie wybaczą, ale musimy iść. Mamy wpierdol od Avengers do zebrania.

\- Za co? – zdziwił się młody i próbował wstać, by pójść za nimi, ale Peter przytrzymał go w miejscu.

\- Prawdopodobnie za to, że omal nie umarłeś – zgadywał.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział ze skruchą Miles.

\- Nie przejmuj się, dobrze się spisałeś – pochwalił go Wade i przepuścił Petera w drzwiach. – Pająki przodem.

\- Chcesz się po prostu wymigać – domyślił się i złapał najemnika za rękę, nim zdążył uciec. – Zaraz wrócimy.

\- Nie spieszcie się, dotrzymam Milesowi towarzystwa – obiecał Johnny, na co Wade zareagował warknięciem. – Ej, lubisz auta, młody?

\- Trochę.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć mój wóz?

Nim Wade zdążył wpaść w szał i zrobić coś głupiego, Peter wyciągnął go na korytarz i zaprowadził do następnego pokoju, by mogli w spokoju porozmawiać. Dopiero wtedy zadzwonił do Tony’ego.

\- Długo wam zajęło – zauważył Stark.

\- Jesteśmy tak jakby w gościach – wyjaśnił Wade. – Czy mamy kłopoty? Gdzie drugi tatuś?

Właśnie, gdzie Steve? Peter bardziej spodziewał się ochrzanu od niego, a nie od Tony’ego.

\- Siedzi w areszcie – wyjaśnił spokojnie Stark.

Oczywiście.

\- Co tym razem? – spytał Peter. Już go nawet nie dziwiły te aresztowania.

\- Malował z grupką graficiarzy jakieś antyfaszystowskie hasła – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Tony. – I nie byłoby w tym nic bardzo złego, za co trafiłby do aresztu na dwie doby, ale gdy jeden policjant zrobił się agresywny wobec jakiejś dziewczyny, Steve rzucił w niego puszką po farbie.

Peter i Wade parsknęli.

\- Klasyczny Kapitan – westchnął z rozczuleniem najemnik. – Oczywiście, że nie dał mu po prostu w twarz.

\- Zadziałało tak jak chciał, skupili się na nim, a reszta uciekła – skończył opowiadać Tony.

\- Czyli nie oberwie nam się aż tak mocno – ucieszył się Wade i zbił z Peterem piątkę.

\- Nie cieszcie się tak, dostaniecie opieprz ode mnie w jego imieniu – zapewnił ich Tony. – Czy ktoś mi teraz wyjaśni, jakim cudem Miles znalazł się w płonącym budynku?

Dwadzieścia minut i wiele krzyków później, Peter i Wade powrócili do Fantastycznej Czwórki. Obiad był już skończony, zespół wrócił do swoich zajęć.

\- A myślałem, że to Steve głośno krzyczy. – Trudno było Peterowi uwierzyć, że Tony tak na nich nawrzeszczał, ale najwyraźniej instynkt rodzicielski mu się włączył.

\- I tak dobrze, że nie krzyczała Pepper, bo nawet poczułbym się winny. – Wade nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu i cały się spiął. Zdziwiony Peter popatrzył w to samo miejsce, w jakie patrzył mąż i od razu zorientował się o co chodzi.

\- Tylko spokojnie – powiedział mu, na wszelki wypadek łapiąc go za nadgarstek.   

\- Poważnie?! – zawołał Miles, który razem z Johnnym siedział na kanapie i wspólnie oglądali coś na tablecie. – Nie wiedziałem, że znasz aż tylu raperów!

\- Przecież mam nawet kawałek napisany na moją cześć – przechwalał się Storm.

\- Miałem na niego fazę przez miesiąc – przyznał Miles. Peter zacisnął mocniej palce na nadgarstku męża, by się przypadkiem nie zapomniał.

\- Dzieciak ma prawo mieć innych przyjaciół niż ty – przypomniał mu szeptem.

\- Ale dlaczego musiał wybrać akurat Johnny’ego? – odwarknął, ale ewidentnie starał się nad sobą panować. Nie wpadał w szał, był po prostu zirytowany, a to był dobry znak. Johnny przeżyje kolejny dzień.

\- Na pewno ty też dostaniesz swoją piosenkę – powiedział do młodego Johnny. – Zobaczysz, jeszcze zrobię z ciebie gwiazdę.

\- Zaraz mu jebnę – ostrzegł Wade. – Deprawuje nam syna.

\- Ciii.

\- Kiedyś cię zabiorę na jakieś przyjęcie – obiecał Storm. – Co powiesz na spotkanie z drużyną Knicksów?

\- To byłoby spełnienie marzeń! Widziałeś ostatni mecz?!

\- No ba, byłem na nim z dziewczyną!

\- Ekhem! – odchrząknął wreszcie Wade, nie potrafiąc się dłużej tylko przyglądać.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, Wade? – zapytał go nonszalancko Johnny i puścił mu oczko. Peter będzie się musiał z nim rozmówić, bo takie granie Wade’owi na nerwach naprawdę kiedyś źle się dla niego skończy.

\- Jak poszła rozmowa? – Miles nawet nie dał najemnikowi odpowiedzieć i bez żadnego problemu porzucił Johnny’ego, by podejść do nich.

\- Żyjemy, ale cieszę się, w poniedziałek nie spotkam Tony’ego w pracy – odparł Peter. – Ale pochwalił cię też za akcję. Masz jej tylko nie powtarzać.

Młody odetchnął z ulgą. Pewnie czułby się źle gdyby mieli przez niego poważne kłopoty.

\- Okej, młody, zwijamy się – polecił Wade.

\- Na patrol?

Ten dzieciak stracił przytomność po nawdychaniu się dymu, a i tak chciał jeszcze pomagać dzisiaj ludziom. Będą musieli pogadać kiedyś z rodzicami tego dzieciaka i zapytać ich o sekret jego wychowania, bo Miles nie wydawał się w ogóle realny.

\- Odpocznij dziś trochę – poradził mu Peter. – Dość już wrażeń na dzisiaj, Wade i ja sami będziemy patrolować.

Miles nie był zadowolony z tej decyzji, ale po dzisiejszej aferze przynajmniej nie protestował i po prostu przytaknął.

\- A jutro? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Wybacz, młody, nie będziemy mieli czasu – odpowiedział mu Wade. – Superbohaterowie też potrzebują wolnego.

\- Wade i ja idziemy rano na zakupy, potem ja idę do cioci, Wade umówił się z Clintem, ja jeszcze będę pracować nad wykładem na poniedziałek, a wieczorem idziemy na musical.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wybraliście dobry – odezwał się ze swojego miejsca Johnny.

\- Także nie da rady – kontynuował Peter. – W poniedziałek po szkole pójdziemy na patrol. I po lekcjach.

\- Zawsze te lekcje – westchnął Miles. – Chcę już wakacje. Będziemy patrolować codziennie.

\- Jezu, zamęczy nas – przeraził się Wade. – Trzeba będzie zrobić jakiś grafik, Petey.

\- Jak nie starczy wam siły, to zawsze ja mogę z nim patrolować – zaoferował Johnny.

\- Nie kradnij nam ucznia, stary – ostrzegł go Peter.

Deadpool musiał cały ten czas oczekiwać tej interwencji i wzięcia jego strony, bo ucieszył się mocno i ostentacyjnie odciągnął Milesa do wyjścia, pokazując jeszcze Johnny’emu fucka. Peter pokręcił głową i poszedł za swoim małym zespołem, by pożegnać się z resztą i odprowadzić młodego do domu.

Zasłużył na odpoczynek, naprawdę się dzisiaj spisał.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udało mi się wreszcie napisać rozdział. Naprawdę przepraszam za obsuwę, ale Red Dead Redemption naprawdę wciąga :D A teraz jeszcze na Netflixie jest Glee, więc na pewno będę oglądać. Ale postaram się też pisać jak najczęściej, tym razem nie tylko do szuflady jak przez prawie cały czerwiec ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia poza tym, że jestem cholernym leniem i zdradzam Spideypoola z dzikim zachodem ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\- I wtedy prawie oberwałem kawałkiem betonu – opowiadał podekscytowany Miles, uważając na nadmierną gestykulację, by nie stracić loda, którego trzymał w ręce. – Nawet nie wiedziałem co na mnie leci, tylko to że spada z góry.

\- Stary, musiało być strasznie – przerwał mu Ganke, odpychając się mocniej nogą, by nadążyć na swojej deskorolce za Milesem. – Nie bałeś się?

\- Jeszcze jak! – Skręcili na deskorolkach i wjechali do parku, który o tej porze był pełen ludzi. – Ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę uciec, miałem ludzi do uratowania.

\- Jak się do nich dostałeś?

\- Musiałem przejść po suficie, bo ogień palił się na podłodze – wyjaśnił i szybko wykonał heel flip. Przed zdobyciem mocy potrafił tylko zwykłe ollie. Jazda na desce staje się znacznie prostsza z wyostrzonym zmysłem równowagi. – Dosłownie paliło mi koniuszki palców.

\- Jakbyś dotknął czajnika, który stał na gazie? – dopytywał Ganke, nie próbując nawet powtórzyć sztuczki Milesa.

\- Bardziej jak nagrzany asfalt – odparł po chwili zastanowienia. – Albo tapicerka w aucie, które stało na słońcu.

Wjechali na teren placu zabaw, skąd co chwilę dobiegały głośne piski, krzyki i śmiechy. Młodsze dzieciaki bawiły się w piaskownicy i na zjeżdżalniach, a te starsze okupowały głównie drabinki. Odkąd mógł się wspinać, te ostatnie straciły dla niego urok. Kiedyś były naprawdę ekscytujące, teraz nie dostarczały nawet w połowie tak intensywnych doświadczeń jak wspinanie się na najwyższe wieżowce miasta.

Podobnie było z huśtawkami, ale mimo to i tak usiadł na nich z przyjacielem, bo były wolne i nie wymagały użycia obu rąk.

\- Wow, to musiało być niesamowite – zachwycał się Ganke, przerywając na chwilę, by zlizać cieknący po rożku lód. Podobnie jak wczoraj, było gorąco, ale na szczęście żadnych pożarów na horyzoncie. – Nie potrafiłbym zrobić tego samego co ty.

\- Gdybyś miał moce, pewnie inaczej byś na to patrzył – stwierdził Miles. Może się mylił, ale nadludzkie zdolności każdemu dodałyby odwagi. – Ale zgadzam się, to było niesamowite. Nie dotarło to do mnie od razu, ale wszyscy gapie zachwycali się mną, wiwatowali i klaskali. Nawet Fantastyczna Czwórka mi pogratulowała!

To był najlepszy dzień w jego życiu superbohatera. Może nie było ich niewiadomo ile, ale i tak się liczyło. Do tej pory mógł tylko obserwować takie akcje w telewizji, a teraz był częścią jednej z nich i nie tylko nic nie zepsuł, ale i uratował czworo ludzi. Czworo!

\- To takie nie fair, że to się mnie nie przydarza – westchnął Ganke. – Spotykasz wszystkich superbohaterów, przeżywasz świetne przygody, a ja co?

\- Załatwię ci autografy – obiecał, choć wiedział doskonale, że to nie pocieszy przyjaciela szczególnie, ale musiał chociaż spróbować.

\- To nie to samo.

\- Jak wespnę się nieco wyżej po drabinie superbohaterskiej, to spróbuję cię z nimi zapoznać – obiecał. – Wade i… um, Spiderman na pewno zgodzą się cię poznać.

\- Kiedyś ci się wymsknie i powiesz jego imię – zauważył z uśmiechem Ganke.

\- Oby nie, zabiłby mnie pewnie – zażartował i rozhuśtał się mocniej. Gdyby nie ludzie dookoła, bez problemu przeskoczyłby z huśtawki na drabinki na wprost. Kusiło go to, bo samo huśtanie tak nisko było zbyt nudne.

\- Będziesz dzisiaj z nimi patrolować? – zapytał przyjaciel. Skończył już loda, więc też zaczął huśtać się wyżej.

\- Nie, są zajęci, mają jakieś swoje sprawy – odparł zawiedziony. Zamiast patrolu mógł co prawda spotkać się z Gankim, ale po wczorajszym bardzo chciało mu się dalej pomagać, jakby adrenalina nie mogła znaleźć ujścia i potrzebował kolejnej akcji, by się jej pozbyć.

\- Nie możesz patrolować sam? – zdziwił się Ganke.

\- Nie. Muszą zawsze być przy mnie na wypadek, gdyby coś złego lub niespodziewanego się zadziało.

\- Ale przecież walczyłeś już sam – zauważył i zatrzymał huśtawkę. Miles zrobił to samo i popatrzył na przyjaciela. – Zanim cię przyjęli na praktykę. No i po takiej akcji jak wczoraj miałoby ci coś grozić?

Plecak, w którym miał strój, zaczął mu nagle ciążyć na ramionach. Nie powinien był go w ogóle brać ze sobą, w końcu miał go dzisiaj nie potrzebować, ale coś go podkusiło. Może podświadomie wiedział, że Ganke ma rację. Patrole to nie było dla niego coś nowego, a z tym pożarem udowodnił, że nawet groźniejsze sytuacje to dla niego pestka.

Nadal nie rozumiał czemu w ogóle Peter i Wade zabronili mu samotnych patroli. To nie miało sensu, przecież mógłby ich wezwać w każdej chwili, nie potrzebował cały czas niańki, nie był bezbronnym dzieckiem. Może nie miał takiego doświadczenia jak jego mentorzy, ale potrafił co nieco i na pewno nic mu się nie stanie w konfrontacji ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Ba!, nawet z niektórymi mutantami pewnie by sobie poradził.

\- Wiesz co, masz rację – powiedział do przyjaciela.

\- No pewnie, że mam – ucieszył się i zaczął znowu huśtać. – Jesteś Shadow Spider, co miałoby ci grozić na zwykłym patrolu? A nawet jeśli ktoś cię zaatakuje, masz przecież ten swój zmysł. Ogień ci już nie straszny, co może być bardziej niebezpiecznego?

Nic. Znaczy, pewnie masa rzeczy, ale na pewno dałby im radę. Strzelanina? Załatwiłby wszystkich z dystansu, umiał unikać kul. Bomba? Ze swoją siłą mógłby ją wyrzucić gdzieś wysoko w powietrze, by tam eksplodowała i nie zrobiła nikomu krzywdy. Mutanci i nadludzie? Tu byłoby pewnie troszkę gorzej, ale zapewne był silniejszy od większości. I szybszy, z lepszym refleksem.

Nie było powodu, by nie mógł patrolować sam. Zresztą jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że coś niebezpiecznego zdarzy się drugi dzień z rzędu? Zerowe! Skoro Peter i Wade nie mieli czasu z nim patrolować ani go trenować, to sam się utrzyma w formie i nauczy paru rzeczy. Ktoś przecież musi pilnować porządku w mieście, a on miał czas.

Idealny plan. Zajmie się patrolem i udowodni, że może to robić sam, Peter i Wade nie będą już musieli poświęcać mu prywatnego czasu, którego pewnie nie mieli za dużo. Każdy wygrywa.

\- Masz rację – powtórzył zdeterminowany i zeskoczył z huśtawki. Podniósł swoją deskorolkę i podał ją przyjacielowi, który dołączyć do niego na ziemi. – Mogę patrolować sam.

\- Możesz.

\- Uratowałem czworo ludzi z pożaru. Sam.

Z drobna pomocą, ale Ganke nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- Dokładnie – przytakiwał mu. – Możesz wszystko, Miles. Jesteś suparbohaterem.

\- Jestem. – Czuł dumę, gdy tak się nazywał. – Przechowasz moją deskę? Ja wejdę na jakiś budynek i się przebiorę. Jak Deadpool i Spiderman dowiedzą się, że sam dałem sobie radę, będą ze mnie dumni.

\- Reszta Avengers też – zauważył podekscytowany. – Przyjmą cię do drużyny jeśli udowodnisz, że jesteś wystarczająco silny.

\- Tak! Dzięki, stary.

Gdyby nie Ganke, pewnie resztę dnia spędziłby w miłym towarzystwie, ale nie wykorzystując swoich mocy w słusznej sprawie. To nie było w porządku wobec wszystkich Nowojorczyków, którym należy się ochrona. Gdy jedni bohaterowie mają wolne, inni przejmują pałeczkę.

\- Zostałem oficjalnie motywatorem superbohatera – zachwycał się Ganke. – A teraz leć, to miasto cię potrzebuje.

\- Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek! – zawołał do przyjaciela odbiegając w stronę wyjścia z parku. – Albo nie! Zadzwonię wieczorem, powiem jak poszło!

\- Trzymam za słowo!

Z szerokim uśmiechem, Miles biegiem opuścił park i wszedł w pierwszą lepszą ślepą uliczkę. Po upewnieniu się, że nikt go nie zobaczy, wspiął się po ścianie na dach i szybko przebrał, chowając plecak za kratą wentylacji, która wystawała z dachu.

Dobrze było mieć znów na sobie strój, był już dla niego jak nowa skóra, w ogóle go nie czuł przy poruszaniu się, chłodził kiedy trzeba i grzał gdy było zimno. Idealny.

Rozciągając nieco mięśnie, podszedł do krawędzi budynku i popatrzył na Brooklyn ścielący mu się u stóp. Kto wie ile przestępstw się teraz w nim odbywa i ile z nich zaraz powstrzyma. Zresztą ilość nie miała znaczenia, bo powstrzyma wszystkie, na jakie się natknie i nawet się przy tym nie zmęczy.

Podekscytowany zeskoczył z krawędzi i natychmiast wystrzelił sieć, przelatując nisko nad ziemią. Znacznie lepsze niż zwykła huśtawka. Nie było lepszego uczucia na świecie niż huśtanie. Czucie pędu wiatru i ten widok rozpościerający się w dole zachwyciłby każdego. Można się wręcz poczuć, jakby umiało się latać niczym ptak.

Miles odetchnął głęboko i przyspieszył, machając ludziom na ulicach, którzy usiłowali robić mu zdjęcie. Nie dawał im za dużo szans, uwielbiał szybko się huśtać, kątem oka dostrzegając rozmywający się krajobraz, jak teraz, kiedy budynki zlewały się praktycznie w jedno.

Z uśmiechem wystrzelił się w górę i wykonał w powietrzu śrubę nim zaczął spadać. Obrócił się twarzą do ziemi i tak jak uczył go Peter, wyczekał na odpowiedni moment, by znów strzelić sieć, która natychmiast pociągnęła go do przodu.

Zakrzyknął uradowany z udanej sztuczki i wziął ostry zakręt, nabiegając na ścianę, by nabrać dodatkowej prędkości. Syknął z bólu, gdy nieco za mocno uderzył stopami o budynek, ale osiągnął to co chciał i puszczając sieć odbił się od ściany, i wylądował na latarni, natychmiast przeskakując na kolejną, a potem jeszcze jedną, nim wrócił do huśtania, nie odpuszczając sobie jednego salta na dokładkę.

Szło mu coraz lepiej z huśtaniem, ale dalej nie był na poziomie Petera, który nawet z Deadpoolem na plecach potrafił wykonywać akrobacje, których Miles nie powtórzyłby nawet sam. Jeszcze nie. Skoro nic się na razie nie działo, to poćwiczy.

Przeniósł się w okolicę, gdzie było więcej wysokich budynków i nabrał wysokości, by za bardzo nie ryzykować. W końcu nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby go uratować, gdyby się pomylił. Nie że będzie potrzebował ratunku, da sobie radę. Wyrzutnie miał pełne naboi, wiedział kiedy się złapać. Był bezpieczny.

Obracał się w powietrzu, wyginał, wykonywał salta – wszystko co mogłoby mu pomóc być jeszcze lepszym. Nie ruszał się z Brooklynu, trochę bał się lecieć na Manhattan, żeby Peter i Wade go nie przyuważyli. Albo nawet Avengers. Szkoda, bo wśród wieżowców byłoby mu łatwiej.

Mimo to świetnie bawił się też tutaj, nareszcie mogąc rozładować energię, która tkwiła w nim od wczoraj. Ciężej oddychał niż na początku i trochę zaczynały go boleć ramiona od wysiłku, ale było w tym coś przyjemnego.

Na następnej prostej obrócił się do góry nogami i trzymając się sieci tylko dzięki stopom, przeleciał tak spory kawałek, nim złapał się odstającej od budynku flagi i rozhuśtał się na niej jak na trapezie. Stanął na rękach, po chwili zabierając jedną. Mógł jeszcze wyżej podnieść poprzeczkę.

Odczekał chwilę aż flaga przestanie się trząść i stanął tylko na dwóch palcach, dziesięć pięter nad ziemią.

\- I to rozumiem – odezwał się na głos, nie mogąc się nadziwić swoim zdolnościom.

\- Ej, zjeżdżaj stąd! – krzyknął ktoś. Miles obrócił głowę w stronę okna tuż nad flagą, które zostało otworzone. Ze środka wyglądała kobieta z nieprzyjemnym wyrazem twarzy. – Połamiesz flagę, gówniarzu, spadaj.

Zgiął pospiesznie rękę i runął w dół. Spowalniając wcześniej upadek siecią, wylądował na dachu stojącej w korku ciężarówki i zeskoczył na pobliski samochód osobowy, oddalając się jak najszybciej od wciąż krzyczącej coś do niego kobiety.

Skakał z dachu na dach aż dotarł do sygnalizacji świetlnej, do której przyczepił sieć i wybił się w górę, lecąc dalej przed siebie. Coś mało było tych przestępstw dzisiaj. Z jednej strony było to coś dobrego, ale z drugiej był nieco rozczarowany. Nie nudził się, ale jakiś mały wybryk by się przydał.

Los nie był jednak dla niego łaskawy i dalej nic się nie zadziało przez kilka następnych minut. Coraz bardziej się męczył, dlatego postanowił zrobić sobie krótką przerwę.

Zwolnił przed placem budowy i wylądował na latarni na rogu, opuszczając się na sieci do wózka z jedzeniem, który ktoś postawił pewnie z myślą o robotnikach, których kilku pracowało przy fundamentach.

\- Hej, jednego hot doga poproszę – powiedział do sprzedawcy, który akurat był pochylony i schowany za wózkiem. Gdy się wyprostował, zamarł przez moment z komiczną miną na widok Milesa. – Cześć.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział i zaczął szykować jedzenie, zerkając co chwilę w jego kierunku. – Niezła robota. Mówię o wczorajszym pożarze.

\- To mój obowiązek – odparł dumnie, cierpliwie czekając na hot doga. Zjadłby takich dwadzieścia, ale niewiele mu zostało kasy po wyjściu do kina z Gankim. – Bez musztardy jeśli można. I dużo cebulki.

Sprzedawca odpowiedział uśmiechem i sprawnie dokończył robienie hot doga. Chwilę Milesowi zajęło, nim ogarnął jak złapać jedzenie, by nie stracić zawartości bułki.

\- Smacznego.

\- Dzięki, ile jestem winien? – zapytał rozglądając się za cennikiem i grzebiąc po kieszeniach pasa. Dobrze, że nie zapomniał przełożyć pieniędzy.

\- Na koszt firmy – odparł sprzedawca. – Za chronienie miasta.

\- Oh. – Zdziwił się, pozytywnie zaskoczony. – Dzięki. A może mógłbym dostać na koszt firmy jeszcze dziewiętnaście?

\- Niezła próba – stwierdził mężczyzna i machnął na niego ręką, by się stąd zmywał.

Miles odsłonił usta i chwycił hot doga w zęby, by wspiąć się z powrotem na latarnie. Już z góry zauważył, że w otoczeniu wózka stało kilka osób, wyraźnie onieśmielonych jego obecnością. Pomachał im i przekładając jedzenie do ręki, przeskoczył przy pomocy sieci na żuraw znajdujący się na budowie. Mając tylko trzy wolne kończyny, wspinanie zajęło więcej czasu niż zwykle, ale znalazł się w końcu na szczycie i przysiadł na ramieniu maszyny, zajadając się przekąską i oglądając panoramę Manhattanu w oddali. Nowy Jork był najpiękniejszy z góry.   

Tak jak się spodziewał, jeden hot dog ani nie zaspokoił jego głodu, ani nie starczył na niewiadomo ile. Pozostał po nim tylko papierek, który schował do kieszeni, by wyrzucić później. Trzeba dbać o środowisko.

Zmysł dalej siedział cicho, ale był przekonany, że w końcu na coś natrafi. To w końcu duże miasto z ogromną populacją i tłumem turystów, coś musi się w końcu wydarzyć. Albo pomoże szczęściu i przeniesie się do innego okręgu. Queens miał najbliżej.

Zasłonił z powrotem usta i stanął na nogi, biorąc jak największy rozbieg jaki mógł, po czym rozpędził się i odbił od krawędzi żurawia. Przeleciał prawie nad całym terenem budowy nim zaczął spadać i musiał ratować się siecią.

\- Jak cudownie mieć pajęcze moce – westchnął i ruszył w stronę Queens, starając się poruszać jak najniżej, by móc też wypatrywać kłopotów, a nie tylko wyczuwać je zmysłem. Na razie był jednak spokój, choć ludzi na ulicach było sporo, w końcu weekend.

Przelatując nad jedną z ulic, zauważył jak jakiś starszy pan wychodzący ze sklepu został potrącony przez dwóch licealistów biegnących akurat obok. Nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na to co zrobili i biegli dalej. Staruszkowi co prawda nic się nie stało, ale wypadła mu z ręki torba z zakupami, które niósł.

Miles czym prędzej wylądował obok mężczyzny, który z trudem pochylał się po swoje rzeczy, podpierając się laską.

\- Pomogę panu – zaoferował. Nie było to może przestępstwo, którego szukał, ale dobrych uczynków nigdy za wiele. 

Staruszek popatrzył na niego, gdy on był zajęty łapaniem jabłka, które zmierzało w stronę ulicy i jadących samochodów. Złapał je szybko i spakował do torby, w której wciąż była część zakupów. Od razu zaczął pakować z powrotem resztę.

\- To miłe z twojej strony – przyznał mężczyzna. Miles uśmiechnął się do niego, nim przypomniał sobie, że ten i tak nie może tego zobaczyć. – Ale taki bohater jak ty na pewno ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- Pomagam każdemu kto tej pomocy potrzebuje – odparł po prostu.

Ze swoimi mocami stać go było na więcej, ale nie zamierzał zapominać o zwykłych ludziach, którzy czasami potrzebowali pomocy w mniejszych sprawach, dla nich jednak ważnych. Miasto nie ulegnie zagładzie, jeśli przez parę minut pomoże zbierać komuś zakupy czy odnaleźć zaginionego psa. Na pewno mu to nie zaszkodzi, a może tylko zyskać.

\- Jesteś zbyt miły, chłopcze – stwierdził staruszek.

Pozbierał ostatnie z zakupów i zapakował je, orientując się, że paczka jajek najbardziej ucierpiała i wszystkie się potłukły.

\- To dla mnie przyjemność – zapewnił staruszka. Lubił pomagać ludziom, nie ważne w czym. – Jajka się zbiły, zaraz panu kupię drugie.

Jeden dobry uczynek zrodził drugi! Gdyby sprzedawca hot dogów nie dał mu jedzenia za darmo, nie stać by go było na jajka.

\- Nie trzeba…

\- Zaraz wrócę – przerwał mężczyźnie, który uśmiechnął się ze zrezygnowaniem, gdy wręczył mu torbę, zniszczone jajka wyrzucając do kosza.

Wbiegł szybko do sklepu i od razu zlokalizował jajka. Pewnie dziwnie wyglądał w pełnym stroju robiąc zakupy, ale nie przejął się tym, był na ważnej misji. Przy kasie wyciągnął ostatnie pieniądze jakie mu zostały i wybiegł z jajkami ze sklepu, wręczając je staruszkowi.

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Oh, dziękuję – powiedział i schował pudełko do torby, po chwili szukając czegoś w kieszeni. – To dla ciebie. Za fatygę.

W dłoni mężczyzna miał cukierki, które wszystkie przekazał Milesowi.

\- Dziękuję. – Od razu wziął do ust pierwszy i uśmiechnął się do staruszka. – Miłego dnia, proszę pana!

\- I nawzajem.

To było takie proste i zwyczajne, a czuł się jakby właśnie zakończył głód na świecie.

Kochał być bohaterem.  

Przesiedział na latarni minutę lub dwie, by dokończyć cukierki. Cały czas pozostawał jednak czujny i obserwował co się dzieje na ulicy. Całe szczęście, że to robił, bo w pewnym momencie jakaś kobieta zapatrzona w swój telefon weszła na jezdnię, gdy miała czerwone światło. Miles złapał ją na sieć i odciągnął szybko, nim jakikolwiek samochód zdążył ją trafić.

Kobieta upadła do tyłu i istniała spora szansa na to, że potłukł jej się telefon, który wypadł jej z rąk, ale przynajmniej nie skończyła na masce samochodu. Zaskoczona spojrzała w jego stronę, gdy puszczał sieć i szykował się już do drogi.

\- Przed wejściem na pasy trzeba patrzeć w lewo i w prawo – poradził jej i kontynuował lot do Queens.

Nie miał pojęcia czy to szczęście czy może do tej pory był w złym miejscu, ale w końcu zaczęło się coś dziać, bo trzy przecznice dalej natrafił na kradzież. Ucieszył się z tego bardziej niż powinien, ale miał już dość tylko latania. Było fajne, ale ile można? Potrzebował akcji, Nowy Jork jeszcze do końca nie wiedział, na co go stać, musiał to miastu pokazać, a jak miał to robić, gdy nie było zbrodni.

Złodziej uciekał pieszo, w dłoni trzymał coś, co wyglądało jak broń, ale mogło być atrapą. Mężczyzna wykorzystał to, że samochody stały na światłach i przemknął między nimi, spowalniając policjanta, który go gonił. Ale nie Milesa.

Nim złodziej dobiegł do autobusu, który akurat zatrzymał się na przystanku, Miles wpadł w kolesia z impetem i przewrócił, wytrącając mu z rąk i broń, i łup.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak się cieszę, że coś przeskrobałeś – powiedział złodziejowi, lądując na hydrancie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, podnosząc się z ziemi. – Nic się nie działo, pomogłem tylko jakiemuś staruszkowi, a potem jednej kobiecie, ale to za mało jak na mój talent. Ty też nie jesteś jakiś wymagający…

\- Co do chuja? – przerwał mu koleś, ale nie przejął się tym tylko mówił dalej.

\- … ale przynajmniej udajesz groźnego. – Miles popatrzył na broń, która leżała obok gapiów. Zatrzymali się, by popatrzeć na konfrontację. – Czy to atrapa?

\- Jest prawdziwy – odparł złodziej, stając wreszcie na nogi. Od razu sięgnął do kabury przy pasku, z której wyciągnął nóż. Dobrze, niedawno miał z Deadpoolem trening dotyczący noży. – Tak jak i to.

Za złodziejem pojawił się policjant, ale zatrzymał się i nie interweniował, gdy zobaczył Milesa na miejscu.

\- Ładny – pochwalił mężczyznę. – A umiesz robić nim sztuczki?

Wade by umiał.

\- Chodź i się przekonaj – zachęcił go z uśmiechem.

Miles przyjrzał się uważniej nożowi. Nie wyglądał na wojskowy, raczej kuchenny, ale w sumie nie znał się na nożach. Wiedział jednak na pewno, że go odbierze.

\- Wolę nie – odparł i błyskawicznie doczepił sieć do noża, wyrywając go zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie. Zebrany tłumek wyraził swoja aprobatę, a złodziej znów zaczął uciekać. – Ej! Gdzie uciekasz?! Wracaj!

Oczywiście złodziej nie posłuchał, ale Miles już ruszył za nim. Facet cudem uniknął potrącenia przez jadące samochody i skręcił w boczną alejkę. Podążył za nim i zaraz potem wyprzedził, lądując tuż przed nim. Mężczyzna cofnął się trwożnie, ale już po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiła się determinacja i postanowił spróbować swojego szczęścia.

Zamachnął się i spróbował trafić Milesa, który bez problemu unikną ciosu odsuwając się w bok. Złodziej poleciał do przodu, a gdy złapał znów równowagę, przyczepił mu sieć do buta i pociągnął, wywracając go.

\- Ale z ciebie niezdara – zakpił.

Mężczyzna warknął i stanął znów na nogi, trzymając gardę w górę. Miles już przeanalizował kilka sposobów na przebicie się przez nią, tak jak nauczyli go mentorzy.

\- Nie trafię do pierdla przez gówniarza – zarzekał się złodziej i cały w gotowości zaczął próbować obejść Milesa, który spokojnie przechadzał się w bok, by zawsze mieć kolesia przed oczami.

\- Trafisz za kradzież, nie przeze mnie – poprawił go, przyglądając mu się. – Gdzie twój łup tak w ogóle?

Przypomnienie mu o stracie skradzionych rzeczy musiało złodzieja wkurzyć, bo rzucił się w kierunku Milesa. Postanowił mu pomóc i przyspieszyć atak. Trafił go siecią w pierś i przyciągnął do siebie, odsuwając się w ostatniej chwili i wymierzając mocny cios w twarz mężczyzny.

Złodziej od razu padł nieprzytomny, mimo to pojękując z bólu. To było proste. Za proste.

Niedługo potem pojawił się policjant, Bóg jeden wie co mu tak długo zajęło. Przekazał złodzieja w jego ręce i ruszył dalej, rezygnując z wcześniejszych planów i trzymając się Brooklynu, skoro zaczęło się tu coś dziać.

Natrafił jeszcze na parę incydentów jak kradzież auta, roweru, wandalizm i jakąś pijaną rozróbę, której nawet nie musiał kończyć, bo wszyscy uczestnicy sami popadali. Nie było to nic wymagającego i pewnie powinien się cieszyć, ale wolałby coś wielkiego, żeby znowu mógł się popisać.

No cóż, przynajmniej nie nudził się przez cały dzień, za to na pewno trochę się zasapał ganianiem za samochodami, ludźmi i po prostu się huśtając bez odpoczynku. Zaczynał też być głodny, zastanawiał się czy nie wpaść do domu Tylera, miał bliżej niż do siebie, ale najpierw zahaczy o park. Może Ganke wciąż tam był, zabrałby się z nim do domu na obiad. Mógł nie mówić mamie, że nie będzie go na obiedzie, zaczynał żałować.

Największy minus parku, to mało obiektów, o które można zaczepić sieć. Drzewa byłyby dobre, gdyby nie stały tak daleko od siebie, Miles wylądował więc na ziemi i wyciągnął telefon, by zapytać przyjaciela gdzie jest. Czekając na odpowiedź wspiął się na altanę, która stała niedaleko i przysiadł na samym środku, wypatrując jakiegoś zagrożenia. W końcu w parku też zdarzają się przestępstwa. Z altanki miał dobry widok na sporą jego część, widział więc biegaczy, ludzi z psami, całe rodziny na piknikach i masę dzieciaków albo grających w jakieś gry zespołowe, albo siedzących z nosami w telefonach.

\- Oddaj to! – usłyszał za sobą.

Zaciekawiony odwrócił się w stronę boiska do koszykówki, które było za jego plecami. Za ogrodzeniem znajdowało się kilkoro dzieciaków, z czego czwórka chłopaków wyraźnie starsza od dwóch dziewczyn i dwóch innych chłopców.

\- Dlaczego sam sobie nie weźmiesz? – Znał ten głos. Nawet z daleko go poznawał. – A no tak, jesteś za niski.

\- Byliśmy na tym boisku pierwsi! – uniosła się jedna z dziewczyn.

\- Teraz my tu gramy – odparł jeden ze starszych chłopaków, podając piłkę swojemu koledze. Ten głos też rozpoznawał.

Miles szybko napisał przyjacielowi, że jest zajęty i żeby nie odpisywał, po czym zszedł z altanki i z kamuflażem zbliżył się do boiska. 

\- Nawet nie macie piłki!

\- Już mamy – zauważył z satysfakcją kolejny ze starszaków, trzymając piłkę tak wysoko, że jedna z dziewczyn nie mogła jej dotknąć nawet wyciągając się w górę i opierając o starszego chłopaka, który tylko się śmiał.

Przystanął przy drzewie, bardzo blisko boiska, obserwując zamieszanie. Z bliska już miał pewność, że dobrze rozpoznał głosy. Chris Alonso i jego kumple znaleźli sobie nowe ofiary. Dzieciaki, którym zabrali piłkę, miały pewnie z jedenaście lat, chciały spędzić miło czas, ale dupek oczywiście musiał się wtrącić. Park w którym byli znajdował się niedaleko szkoły, w sąsiedztwie, w którym mieszkał Chris. Miles nie był wcale zdziwiony, że go tu spotkał, często na niego wpadał z Gankim, ale nigdy nie stawali się ofiarami jego zachowania. Za to inni tak.

Ostatnim razem nie pomógł Beverly, teraz nie zamierzał tylko stać i się przyglądać.

Celowo robiąc sporo hałasu, wskoczył na ogrodzenie. Siatka zabrzęczała, przerywając rozgrywającą się na boisku kłótnię. Nikt z dzieciaków nie wiedział co się dokładnie stało, rozglądali się zdziwieni, nim Miles się ujawnił. Cała grupka wydała z siebie różne dźwięki wyrażające zaskoczenie, gdy go zobaczyli, ale nie udało mu się osiągnąć reakcji, jakie chciał. Nie przestraszył Chrisa, który uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

\- To Shadow Spider – ucieszyła się jedna z dziewczyn. – Powiedz im, żeby oddali nam piłkę.

\- Właśnie po to tu przyszedłem – odparł jej Miles i zeskoczył po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia, dla lepszego efektu robiąc salto, co zrobiło wrażenie tylko na młodszych dzieciakach.

\- I mamy niby posłuchać rozkazu jakiegoś dzieciaka? – zapytał kolega Chrisa, Trevor. – Idź udawać bohatera gdzie indziej.

\- Nie udaję, jestem bohaterem – przypomniał im. – Wczoraj uratowałem z pożaru czterech ludzi.

\- Taki z ciebie bohater, że musisz się tym chwalić? – zakpił Chris. – Poza tym, zemdlałeś.

Miles zacisnął dłonie w pieści, by się opanować, ale było już za późno. Chris dostał mu się do głowy.

\- Oddajcie im piłkę. – Chłopcy parsknęli. Może powinien być bardziej stanowczy. – I idźcie sobie, byli tu pierwsi.

\- A może my byliśmy, a oni kłamią? – zasugerował kolejny chłopak.

\- To nieprawda! – zaprotestował jeden z młodzików.

\- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział Miles.

\- Nie było cię tu wcześniej, skąd możesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Chris. Jeden z jego kolegów podał mu piłkę, którą zaczął przerzucać z ręki do ręki. Miles widział już ją na swojej sieci, jak wczoraj tą mniejszą. – Nie znasz nas też. Skąd wiesz, że kłamiemy?

Chciał już odpowiedzieć, że zna ich aż za dobrze, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Po prostu oddajcie piłkę i idźcie – poprosił ich, panując jeszcze nad sobą.

\- Bo co nam zrobisz? – Chris wyszedł na przód, a gdy jedna z dziewczyn chciała mu odebrać piłkę, odepchnął ją tak mocno, że prawie upadła. – Poskarżysz się Deadpoolowi i Spidermanowi?

\- Bo was zmuszę – odparł zdeterminowany. Nie odejdzie stąd dopóki nie rozwiąże problemu.

\- I co uderzysz nas? – zakpił Trevor. – Sam to powiedziałeś, jesteś bohaterem, bohaterowie nie biją niewinnych ludzi.

\- Ukradliście piłkę – przypomniał im.

Chris nawet się już nim nie przejmował i podszedł pod kosz, gdzie tak po prostu zaczął sobie rzucać piłkę do obręczy.

\- Nie wtrącaj się w nieswoje sprawy – zagroził mu Alonso. – Wracaj do ratowania kotów z drzewa, czy do czego się tam nadajesz. Chcemy pograć. 

\- My też! – zaprotestował młodszy chłopak. – Oddawaj piłkę!

\- Nie – odparł po prostu Chris, znów rzucając do kosza.

\- Macie jeszcze inne boisko w parku, czemu tam nie pójdziecie? – zapytał ich Miles. Dalej miał nadzieję na rozwiązanie tego w pokojowy sposób.

\- Ale nie ma tam piłki – odpowiedział mu Trevor. Chris podał mu piłkę i teraz to on rzucał. – Niech smarkacze sobie tam idą.

\- Tam nie ma siatki i blisko jest staw! – zaprotestowała dziewczynka. – Oddajcie piłkę!

\- Zamknij się – powiedział jej Chris i wystawił piłkę w jej stronę. – Jak ją chcesz, to musisz sama sobie wziąć.

Dziewczynka właśnie to próbowała zrobić, ale Alonso szybko zabrał jej piłkę sprzed nosa i rzucił do kosza, gdzie przechwycił ją jeden z jego kolegów, nim podał z powrotem do niego.

Skoro tak się zamierzają bawić, pomyślał wściekły, gdy dostrzegł w oczach dzieciaków łzy. Gdy następnym razem piłka leciała w stronę obręczy, Miles wystrzelił sieć i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Chris i jego koledzy popatrzyli na niego zdenerwowani, gdy nonszalancko zakręcił piłką na palcu.

\- Oddawaj ją – warknął Chris.

\- Oh, przepraszam. Nie jest za fajnie, gdy ktoś ci coś odbiera, eh?

Cholera, udzielała mu się maniera Deadpoola.

\- Jesteś żałosny – stwierdził Alonso. – Wielki bohater dokucza dzieciakom w parku.

\- To nie ja zacząłem.

Dlaczego Chris musiał być takim dupkiem? Pół szkoły go nienawidziło i jeszcze się z tego cieszył.

\- Oddawaj piłkę – powtórzył, siląc się na bycie groźnym. Miles prychnął. Do poziomu Deadpoola, który prawie zamordował podpalacza kotów sporo Chrisowi brakowało.

\- Jasne – odparł i nie siląc się na delikatność rzucił ją nagle w stronę chłopaka.

Chris nie zdążył złapać piłki, która uderzyła go w brzuch i pozbawiła tchu. To za te wszystkie gry w zbijaka, kiedy z całej siły rzucał w każdego, kto był kiepski w tę grę.

Dzieciaki zaczęły się śmiać i skakać z radości. On też nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie uśmiechnąć się z satysfakcja. Należało się palantowi.

Koledzy Chrisa otoczyli go natychmiast i zaczęli pytać, czy nic mu nie jest, gdy ten kaszlał gwałtownie. Wyraźnie go bolało. Dobrze.

\- Przestań się mazać – powiedział mu Miles, gdy chłopak pojękiwał z bólu. – Nie rzuciłem nawet tak mocno. 

Chris powoli się wyprostował, ale dalej trzymał się za brzuch i ciężko oddychał. Milesowi nie było przykro.

\- Uderzyłeś mnie – wysapał i spojrzał na Milesa z nienawiścią. Piłka leż zapomniana kawałek dalej, nawet dzieciaki już się nią nie interesowały, zbyt ciekawe tego, co wydarzy się dalej.

\- To nie ja, to piłka – odparł wrednie, rozkoszując się wściekłością Chrisa. Dobrze było go zobaczyć po drugiej stronie barykady. – Gotowy zabrać kolegów i stąd spadać?

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taki twardy? – zapytał Chris. – Albo że się ciebie boję? Jakiejś marnej podróby Spidermana?

To nie były pierwsze obraźliwe słowa, jakie usłyszał od Chrisa, ale zadziałały najlepiej. Jeśli wcześniej był wściekły, to teraz praktycznie wpadł w furię. Bez ostrzeżenia przyczepił sieć do nogi Alonso i wyskoczył w górę. Chłopak krzyknął, przewrócił się i uderzył głową o asfalt, nim został pociągnięty do góry.

Miles przeskoczył nad koszem i szybko zaplątał wokół niego sieć, lądując po chwili na ziemi. Odwrócił się zadowolony i popatrzył na wiszącego do góry nogami Chrisa, który spanikowany machał rękoma i próbował się uwolnić. Jego koledzy tylko patrzyli, a dzieciaki od piłki śmiały się głośno, choć Chris kazał im się zamknąć i był tym wyraźnie upokorzony.

O to właśnie chodziło.

\- Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia na mój temat? – zapytał go Miles i sięgnął po piłkę.

\- Ściągnij mnie stąd! – krzyknął. Rzucał się jak ryba złowiona na haczyk. Wyglądał zabawnie taki bezradny. 

\- Dlaczego?

\- To nie jest śmieszne!

\- Trochę jest – przyznał i parsknął. – Prawda, koledzy?

\- Ściągnijcie mnie!

\- Będzie rzut za trzy punkty – ostrzegł go Miles, odsuwając się na właściwą linię. Chris patrzył na niego przerażony. A jednak się bał. Piłka pomknęła do kosza i o włos minęła nos dyndającego Alonso, który rozhuśtał się, by jej uniknąć. – Kobe!

\- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknął spanikowany chłopak i skrzywił się, dotykając tyłu głowy. – Będziesz tak teraz rzucał?

\- Nie ja, oni – odparł i podał piłkę dzieciakom.

Co nie dziwne, dzieciaki były jak najbardziej chętne i jeden po drugim zaczęły rzucać do kosza. Czasami piłka trafiała Chrisa, który robił wszystko co mógł w obecnej sytuacji, by jej uniknąć, ale nie miał za dużego pola manewru. Co chwilę krzyczał też, żeby przestali i go ściągnęli, ale Miles go nie słuchał, zbyt zadowolony z kary, jaką wymierzył temu dupkowi i jego kolegom, którym też się odechce głupot. 

Może mógłby zrobić coś jeszcze, by kara była lepsza.

\- Ej, możesz się nie ruszać przez chwilę? – zapytał Chrisa, który tylko mocniej zaczął się szarpać. Miles z uśmiechem wycelował w niego wyrzutnią. – Tylko nie otwieraj ust, bo może być źle.

Chris prosił go, by tego nie robił, ale nie słuchał go tylko przymierzył i nacisnął spust. W tym samym momencie na jego nadgarstku zacisnęła się dłoń, która skierowała rękę w bok i Chris uniknął trafienia.

Miles odwrócił się szybko i natychmiast skulił, gdy zobaczył przed sobą Petera. Nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, że jest wkurzony, mężczyzna cały emanował złością.

\- Co ty robisz? – wycedził. Pierwszy raz widział go tak wściekłego, nawet wczoraj był bardziej przestraszony niż wściekły.

\- Ja… - zająknął się i skulił jeszcze bardziej, szukając dobrej odpowiedzi. Dzieciaki dookoła, w tym koledzy Chrisa, zaczęli się rozbiegać i Miles zdał sobie sprawę, że to zasługa Deadpoola, który właśnie pojawił się na boisku. – Daję łobuzowi nauczkę.

\- Upokarzając go? – Peter puścił go, ale nie odsunął się. Miles poczuł się przyparty do muru, choć miał za sobą wolną przestrzeń, by odejść. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że to zły pomysł.

\- Ja po prostu…

\- Zostaw wyjaśnienia na później – poradził mu Spidey i odwrócił się w stronę Chrisa. – Pool, zdejmij go stamtąd.

\- Mogę go zestrzelić? – zapytał z nadzieją. Peter się nie odezwał. – Złapię go, obiecuję.

Spiderman westchnął i przytaknął, a ucieszony Deadpool sięgnął po pistolet i jednym strzałem zniszczył sieć i złapał Chrisa, nim też zdążył uderzyć o ziemię.

\- No i proszę, wszystko okej – powiedział chłopakowi, który wyrwał się gwałtownie.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – krzyknął i potykając się o własne nogi uciekł z boiska.

\- Niewdzięczny gówniarz! – krzyknął za nim najemnik.

Miles prychnął. Tchórz, pomyślał, ale przypomniał sobie po chwili, w jakich jest kłopotach, gdy Peter znów skupił na nim swoją uwagę.

\- Okej, może teraz nam łaskawie wyjaśnisz, co robiłeś? – zapytał. Wade stanął zaraz obok niego, ale nie wyglądał ani trochę na wściekłego. – Bo mnie to wyglądało na znęcanie się.

\- Nie rozumiesz – wyjaśnił szybko. – Znam go, wiesz co on robi? Obraża innych, wyzywa ich, mówi że są głupi, że ich rodziny są głupie albo nienormalne. Naśmiewa się z nich. Uderza ludzi, popycha ich, przewraca. Jest okropny.

Miał nadzieję, że Peter zrozumie. Kto jak nie on? Przecież był nielubiany w szkole, na pewno miał do czynienia z ludźmi takimi jak Chris.

\- Więc to daje ci prawo do robienia mu krzywdy, gdy nie było to w ogóle potrzebne? Młody, mogłeś go zabić.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic niebezpiecznego! – bronił się. Nie chciał zrobić Alonso krzywdy. – Tylko uderzyłem go piłką. I może trochę obiłem mu głowę, gdy go wieszałem.

\- Wciąż nie kontrolujesz swojej siły – przypomniał mu Peter. – Zwłaszcza w gniewie. Mogłeś mu zrobić poważną krzywdę, nie zdziwię się, jeśli ma jakieś wstrząśnienie mózgu.

\- Należało mu się – upierał się.

\- Na pewno coś mu się należało, ale nie to – wyjaśnił mu. Był już spokojniejszy, ale brzmiał jakby był rozczarowany. Trochę było mu z tym źle. – Co niby chciałeś przez to osiągnąć?

\- Nastraszyć go – odparł od razu. – Drugi raz się zastanowi, zanim spróbuje komuś uprzykrzyć życie.

\- Dlaczego? Nie będzie cię tam, by mu o tym przypomnieć.

\- Będę.

\- Jako Shadow Spider? – Oh. – Nie będzie się bał Milesa Moralesa ani nikogo innego ze szkoły. Będzie się bał Shadow Spidera, którego w jego szkole nie ma i nie zrobi mu znowu tego samego.

\- Przyłożyłeś plaster do poderżniętego gardła, młody – wtrącił się Wade.

\- Dziękuję za to barwne porównanie, DP – zwrócił się do niego z irytacją Peter.

\- Ah, do usług.

\- Czyli… Nic nie pomogłem? – zapytał Miles, coraz bardziej czując się jak głupek.

\- Pomogłeś teraz – odparł mu Spidey. – Ale w niewłaściwy sposób. Chodzi o to, że nic nie osiągnąłeś na dłuższą metę, bo nawet gdybyś pobił go w cywilu, to nic by to nie dało. Bałby się dotknąć ciebie, bo wiedziałby, że mu oddasz, ale co z innymi? Co z tymi, którzy nie mogą się obronić? Chodziłbyś za nimi przez cały dzień? Z klasy do klasy?

\- No nie – przyznał ze wstydem. Na pewno czerwienił się teraz pod maską. – Nie rozumiem tego. Mówiłeś, że nie byłeś popularny w szkole, więc na pewno byłeś obiektem drwin i ataków. Nie mów, że gdybyś nie miał okazji, to nie zrobiłbyś podobnej rzeczy.

\- Zrobiłem – wyznał, zaskakując Milesa. – Złamałem mojemu oprawcy nos. Zostawił mnie w spokoju. Ale nie innych. Tutaj będzie to samo. Twoja dzisiejsza akcja go nie zmieni. Agresja nigdy nie jest rozwiązaniem, to tylko środek doraźny. Ten dzieciak zaczepi kogoś znowu i pewnie będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo będzie wkurzony po tym co mu zrobiłeś.

\- To co innego miałem zrobić? – zapytał zdesperowany. – Chciałem to rozwiązać spokojnie, ale on nie reagował.

\- I naprawdę ze swoimi umiejętnościami nie wpadłeś na mniej agresywny pomysł? – Peter ewidentnie nie dowierzał w to co słyszy. – Jesteś sprytny. Na pewno wymyśliłbyś inny sposób.

Prawdopodobnie. Ale słowa Chrisa i poprzednie spotkania z nim, kiedy to nie reagował na jego dokuczanie rozwścieczyły go tak bardzo, że nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Ten był łatwy – wymamrotał pochylając głowę.

\- Na pewno był – zgodził się z nim Peter. – I satysfakcjonujący, ale nie tak się powstępuję. Szkolnych oprawców nie zwalcza się samemu się nimi stając, młody. Edukujesz ich. Wierz lub nie, ale takie dzieciaki w większości przypadków nie robią tego wszystkiego, bo są młodymi psychopatami. Powody są różne. Może czują się niepewnie we własnej skórze. Może boją się samemu oberwać albo wynoszą złe nawyki z domu. Może nikt ich nie nauczył inaczej rozładowywać agresji. Oni nie wiedzą co robią źle i nie będą wiedzieć póki ktoś im tego nie wyjaśni. Ktoś taki jak ty. A nawet gdyby ten dzieciak nie zrozumiał, to i tak nie powód, by go bić, są inne sposoby na powstrzymanie agresji. To tylko głupi dzieciak. Ty jesteś nadczłowiekiem. Czy to był uczciwy pojedynek, który pokazał mu, że ma trzymać się z dala od słabszych, czy od silniejszych od niego?  

Boże, był taki głupi. Co on najlepszego zrobił? Zachował się jak Chris, zaczął walkę, którą mógł tylko wygrać. Wybrał słabszą ofiarę i wykorzystał to, by wyzbyć się własnych frustracji.

Strój nagle zaczął bardzo przeszkadzać, a tytuł bohatera zdawał się być splamiony.

\- Ja tylko chciałem pomóc. Jak bohater.

Powiedział to tak cicho, że nie był pewny, czy mentorzy go usłyszeli. Ale wtedy Peter położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wiem – zapewnił. Miles popatrzył na niego z żalem, mając nadzieję, że Spidey to wyczuje. – Źle się do tego zabrałeś, ale po to jesteśmy tu z Deadpoolem, by mówić ci kiedy popełniasz błąd.

\- Ja bym go sklepał – stwierdził najemnik i popatrzył najpierw na Milesa, a potem na Petera. – To znaczy, przemoc jest zła.

Nadal czuł się okropnie z tym co zrobił. Był pewien, że stać go na lepsze zachowanie, ale najwyraźniej nie. Dalej potrzebował asysty. Nie powinien był wychodzić samemu na patrol.

\- Jak mnie znaleźliście w ogóle? – zapytał ich.

\- Masz nadajnik wbudowany w wyrzutnie – poinformował go Peter. – A ja akurat byłem w pobliżu, bo dopiero co wyszedłem od ciotki. Sprawdziłem sobie tak na wszelki wypadek mapę twojej wędrówki dzisiaj i była podejrzanie obszerna jak na kogoś, kto miał się poruszać na nogach.   

Miles zaśmiał się zawstydzony i znów uniknął spojrzenia mentora.

\- Czułem się na tyle na siłach, by patrolować samemu – usprawiedliwił się, choć wiedział, że złamał zasadę. – Ale chyba się pomyliłem.

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się z nim Peter, odpływając na chwilę. – Chodź z nami do domu na chwilę.

\- Po co? Myślałem, że jesteście zajęci.

\- To powinno zająć tylko parę minut – obiecał i wskoczył na siatkę. – No chodź.

Miles niepewnie do niego dołączył i przeskoczył na drugą stronę.

\- Wiecie, że to ogrodzenie ma drzwi, eh? – zapytał ich Wade wychodząc właśnie tamtędy. – Pozerzy.  

Trochę się niepokoił tym co go czeka po przybyciu do apartamentu mentorów. Nie mogli go jakoś mocno ukarać za dzisiejsze wybryki, nic w ogóle o tym nie wspomnieli, ale zaczął się obawiać, że o to właśnie chodzi. Tylko po co zabieraliby go do domu? Nie mogli mu zabronić patroli na miejscu?

Peter i Wade wlecieli do budynku pierwsi i od razu rozeszli się w swoje strony. Miles stał więc niezręcznie przy oknie, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Peter poszedł do swojego gabinetu, a Wade rozsiadł się na kanapie z kontrolerem w dłoni i po chwili słychać było jak zabija wirtualnych przeciwników. Żadnego zaproponowania czegoś do picia ani nic.

Postanowił się sam obsłużyć i nalał sobie do szklanki soku, który wyciągnął z wypchanej po brzegi lodówki. Był w tym domu już tyle razy, że orientował się co gdzie jest, może dlatego gospodarze nic mu nie zaproponowali.

Cokolwiek miało się zaraz wydarzyć, ewidentnie był to plan tylko Petera, więc to na niego musiał czekać. Wraz z sokiem usiadł na kanapie obok Deadpoola i patrzył jak ten gra i zabija z równie wielką wprawą, co w rzeczywistości.

Wade zerknął na niego w pewnym momencie i po prostu patrzył przez chwilę. Miles nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, ale poczuł się przez to spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.

\- Co? – zapytał w końcu.

Najemnik skinął głową.

\- Cześć – powiedział po prostu i powrócił do gry. Miles zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas kiedy Wade na niego patrzył, nie zapuzował gry i dalej strzelał, a i tak nie zginął.

Zmieszany też odwrócił się w stronę telewizora i po uniesieniu maski zaczął pić, nawet nie próbując rozszyfrować dziwnego zachowania Deadpoola.

\- Okej, młody, możesz przyjść! – zawołał niedługo potem Peter.

Miles odwrócił się w jego stronę i zobaczył, że mentor nie ma już na sobie kostiumu i przebrał się w normalne ciuchy. Szybko odstawił szklankę i z niepokojem poszedł w stronę gabinetu. Peter się uśmiechał, więc nie może być przecież tak źle, prawda?

\- Nie zdejmuj maski – wyszeptał mu na ucho, wprowadzając go do gabinetu, który gdy ostatnim razem tu był, miał chyba trochę mniejszy bałagan.

Biurko było zawalone papierami i teczkami, książki walały się wszędzie, podobnie jak puste talerze czy kubki. Ogromna różnica w porównaniu z resztą domu, ale nie zamierzał krytykować, bo sam miał czasami nie lepiej w pokoju.

Peter podprowadził go do biurka i usadził na bardzo wygodnym krześle przed otwartym laptopem, na którym włączona była rozmowa wideo z jakimś żołnierzem. Nim zdążył zapytać kto to, Spidey wyjaśnił mu szybko:

\- To jest Flash, jeden z moich najbliższych przyjaciół. – Mężczyzna ekranie uśmiechnął się na te słowa. – Ale zanim wkręcił się w moje kółko znajomych, bił mnie w szkole średniej. I dużo wcześniej.

Miles popatrzył zaskoczony na mentora.

\- Niezłe przedstawienie, nie ma co – zaśmiał się Flash.

\- Zostawię was, żebyście sobie pogadali – powiedział mu Peter i poklepał po ramieniu nim podszedł do otwartych drzwi. – Daj znać, jak skończycie.

Przytaknął zdezorientowany, patrząc na zamknięte teraz drzwi, nim śmiech z komputera nie zwrócił znowu jego uwagi na rozmówcę, któremu został niespodziewanie przedstawiony.

\- Peter powiedział mi, że Spiderman i Wade mają z tobą małe problemy – odezwał się Flash. Wyglądał na życzliwego człowieka, aż trudno było uwierzyć, że on i Peter byli ponoć kiedyś wrogami. – Miło cię w końcu poznać, nawet w Syrii o tobie pisali.

\- W Syrii? – zdziwił się, przysuwając bliżej z krzesłem.

\- Jak widać jestem żołnierzem. – Flash złapał za nieśmiertelnik na swojej szyi i przysunął do kamerki. Starszy sierżant. – Saper. Czyścimy pola minowe, które pozostawił po sobie Wujek Sam albo inne nacje.

\- Wow, to musi być stresujące – zauważył z podziwem. Był wręcz pewny, że nawet bycie bohaterem nie jest tak okrutne dla nerwów jak rozbrajanie min.

\- Nie pierwszy raz igram ze śmiercią – zapewnił Flash i puścił mu oczko. – A więc, Shadow Spider, dobrze pamiętam?

\- Tak jest, sir – odparł z dumą.

\- Możesz pominąć sir, nie jestem jakaś ważną szychą. – Flash zrobił przerwę, by odpowiedzieć coś komuś szybko. – Wybacz, koledzy. Poprosiłem ich o chwilę prywatności. Wiesz czemu masz ze mną rozmawiać?

\- Nie bardzo.

Domyślał się trochę, powiązanie z dzisiejszym dniem było oczywiste, ale nie wiedział co Peter chce przez to osiągnąć. Przecież już dostał lekcję.

\- Peter powiedział mi, na czym przyłapali cię dzisiaj Spiderman z Deadpoolem. – Miles pochylił głowę we wstydzie, choć Flash i tak nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy. – Wygląda na to, że masz problem ze szkolnymi oprawcami.

\- Tylko z jednym – doprecyzował. – I jest najgorszy. I to nie tak, że mam problem, mnie nie zaczepia jakoś mocno, ale innych już tak.

\- Zgłaszaliście to dyrekcji lub rodzicom?

Miles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co to zmieni? – zapytał szczerze. – Zawieszą go na tydzień, a potem znowu zacznie. Szkoły takie są.

\- Nie wszystkie, ale rozumiem co masz na myśli – przyznał ze smutkiem Flash. – Ja też nie dostawałem kar za to co robiłem, a jestem pewien, że wyrządziłem więcej szkód niż trzynastolatek. Peter wydał fortunę na okulary, które mu rozbiłem przez lata.

\- Jak w ogóle zostaliście przyjaciółmi? – zainteresował się. – Skoro go gnębiłeś, czemu ci wybaczył?

\- Cholera, sam nie wiem – przyznał ze śmiechem. – Peter po prostu taki jest, wybacza ludziom, gdy ci okazują skruchę, a ja ją okazałem. Tak czy siak, to co dzisiaj zrobiłeś, to nienajlepszy pomysł.

\- Teraz i ja to wiem – przyznał z westchnieniem i odchylił się w krześle. – Spidey powiedział mi, że to nic nie zmieni w zachowaniu Chrisa. Nie na dłuższą metę. Ale z drugiej strony Deadpool mnie prawie pochwalił.

Flash zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

\- To brzmi jak on – zgodził się i odetchnął głęboko. – Nie powiem ci, że wiem jak to jest być gnębionym przez innych, albo jak to jest bezczynnie na to patrzeć, bo nigdy nie byłem ofiarą w szkole, ale wiem jak działają gnębiciele. Czy może inaczej, jak działałem ja. Zapytałeś, jak Peter i ja zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Zostaliśmy nimi, gdy prawie umarłem.

Miles popatrzył na mężczyznę, którego twarz przybrała niezwykle smutny wyraz, a w oczach wręcz czaił się strach. Ten człowiek dopiero co z rozbawieniem mówił o rozbrajaniu bomb, a teraz był przestraszony.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie opowiem ci całej historii, jest zbyt długa, ale Peter i ja znamy się praktycznie od przedszkola. Nie mieszkaliśmy blisko siebie, ale chodziliśmy do tych samych szkół. Peter zawsze był mały i chuderlawy. Łatwy cel, więc go atakowałem.

\- Ale czemu?

\- Bo to pozwalało mi się choć trochę poczuć silniejszym niż gdy byłem w domu – wyjaśnił ze smutkiem. – Ojciec mnie bił, młody. Całe moje życie. Więc wyżywałem się za to w szkole. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że nienawidziłem ludzi czy samego Petera, po prostu chciałem wyładować moją nienawiść do ojca na kimś, kto mi nie odda. Peter nie oddawał pięścią, oddawał słowami. Aż w końcu rozkwasił mi nos.

Miles nie mógł uwierzyć, że Flash wspomina złamanie nosa z taką nostalgią, jakby to było coś miłego. Dla niego być może było.

\- Przykro mi z powodu tego, co robił ci ojciec – wyznał, nie bardzo wiedząc co innego powiedzieć w obliczu takiego wyznania. Pierwszy raz się z czymś takim spotykał.

\- To było dawno. Chodzi o to, dzieciaku, że Peter oddając mi, uchronił siebie przed dalszym gnębieniem, ale nie innych – tłumaczył dalej. Mówił to samo co Peter wcześniej, ale dzięki własnej historii, robił to bardziej obrazowo. – Nie dotknąłem go już więcej, ale mój problem w domu nie zniknął i inni dalej go odczuwali. Pal licho, gdy to byli koledzy z drużyny, byliśmy przyzwyczajeni do robienia sobie krzywdy na treningach, zdarza się, ale inni uczniowie? Nie zasłużyli na to co im robiłem, a nie każdy miał Deadpoola, który nauczyłby ich uderzać tak, jak Peter uderzył mnie.

Przytaknął, dając znać że słucha i rozumie. Zabrakło mu słów, by coś powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz słuchał o wspomnieniach strony, która była gnębicielem. W szkole zawsze znajdzie się garstka dzieciaków, której dokuczają inni i chętnie opowiadają o swoich sytuacjach, ale nigdy nie wysłuchał drugiej strony tego konfliktu.

\- Agresja to nigdy nie jest rozwiązanie, młody – mówił dalej Flash. – Wkurzyłem się na Petera, gdy mi oddał, ale nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić, bo wiedziałem, że zrobi to ponownie. Wyżywałem się więc nie tylko z powodu ojca, ale i z Petera. Mój worek treningowy przestał nim być i denerwowało mnie to, zrodziło we mnie tylko więcej agresji, a nic mnie nie nauczyło. Dopiero gdy ojciec prawie pobił mnie na śmierć zdałem sobie sprawę, że kilka razy prawie zrobiłem to samo Peterowi. I pewnie paru innym osobom.    

\- To co powinienem zrobić? – zapytał zagubiony.

\- Spróbuj zgłosić sprawę – poradził mu. – Wiem, że to niełatwe, nikt nie chce skarżyć na innych, chcemy pokazać, że damy sobie radę, ale młodzi ludzie tacy jak wy sami sobie z tym nie poradzą. Ja sobie nie poradziłem. A ja miałem szczęście, że Peter dał mi drugą szansę, że zaoferował mi pomoc, choć miał święte prawo odciąć się ode mnie, a nawet napuścić na mnie Deadpoola. Nie zrobił tego jednak, bo chyba już wtedy podświadomie czuł, że nie jestem po prostu psychopatą. Mało kto w takich przypadkach jest. Jesteśmy dziećmi, które nie wiedzą jeszcze wszystkiego o świecie ani jak sobie radzić z emocjami. A już na pewno nie można podchodzić do takiej osoby jaką byłem ja, jak do potwora. Wiem, że to nie łatwe, bo byłem chujem, ale jak widać, nasze zachowanie wynika z różnych rzeczy. Nie usprawiedliwiają nas to, ale pokazują, że też jesteśmy ludźmi.

\- Jakoś mnie nie pociesza to, że zachowałem się jak człowiek – wyznał zawstydzony. To co zrobił Chrisowi było głupie, okrutne i niepotrzebne, i niestety tak jak mówił Flash, bardzo ludzkie.

\- Czujesz się z tym źle, myślę że będzie z tobą okej – pocieszył go. – Po prostu przeproś tego chłopaka. Nie cofnie to czasu, ale poczujesz się lepiej. On pewnie też. Może nie zostaniecie od razu przyjaciółmi, nie każe ci też węszyć w jego sytuacji rodzinnej, by dowiedzieć się co go skłania do dręczenia innych, niech tym się zajmą profesjonaliści, ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi mu pokazać, że można zachowywać się inaczej. Reagować inaczej na akty agresji. Może nikt mu tego nie pokazał nigdy wcześniej.

\- Ale to Shadow Spider go zranił nie… Nie ja w cywilu.

\- Nie potrzebujesz stroju, by być bohaterem, młody – powiedział mu z uśmiechem Flash. – Peter nie potrzebował, by mnie uratować.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Flash wiedział o drugiej pracy Petera, choć wcześniej mówił o nim i o Spidermanie jak o dwóch różnych osobach.

\- Czyli zgłaszać gdy coś się dzieje i być miłym – podsumował sobie, a Flash przytaknął. – To drugie brzmi strasznie cukierkowo.

\- I na pewno nie pomoże od razu jak filmach, ale zaufaj mi, to zdziała cuda – zapewnił go. - Zwłaszcza gdy ten chłopak się zmieni. Bo jeśli ktoś jest dla ciebie miły przed, w granicach rozsądku oczywiście, zapomnij o nadstawianiu drugiego policzka i innych bzdurach, to gdy już sam zaczynasz być milszy, to czujesz że to nie idzie na marne i wiesz, że chociaż w tej jednej osobie masz wsparcie. Chociaż jedna osoba zobaczyła, że możesz się zmienić. Rozumiesz?

\- Chyba tak – przyznał i uśmiechnął się. Miał nadzieję, że widać było to przez maskę.

\- Świetnie. – Flash zasalutował. – Jak przyjadę z powrotem do domu, to zobaczymy co tam u ciebie się zmieniło. Choć Peter na pewno będzie się chwalił z twoich postępów. Głowa do góry i trenuj dalej. Będziesz kiedyś świetnym bohaterem.

Mówiła mu to kompletnie obca osoba, a i tak poczuł dumę.

\- Pójdę po Petera – zaoferował  i machając jeszcze Flashowi na pożegnanie, wyszedł z gabinetu, ale ani Petera ani Wade’a nie było w pobliżu. – Chłopaki?!

Peter poderwał się nagle z kanapy, a Wade wraz z nim. Ten drugi miał ściągniętą maskę i nie trzeba było być geniuszem by wiedzieć, co przed chwilą robili.

\- Cześć, Miles – przywitał się niezręcznie Spidey, czerwieniąc się i pospiesznie schodząc ze swojego męża.

\- Obrzydliwe – skomentował Miles. – Skończyłem już z Flashem.

\- Świetnie – ucieszył się Peter i szybko udał się do gabinetu. Nie zamknął drzwi, więc Miles słuchał jak żegna się z przyjacielem. – Ta, idziemy na musical. Wracaj szybko, bo brakuje nam ciebie.

\- Bomby same się nie rozbroją – odparł mu Flash. – Ale już tylko trzy miesiące i wracam. Zadzwonię za tydzień.

\- Ta sama pora co zwykle?

\- Jak zawsze.

Peter naprawdę lubił Flasha, widać to było po tym jak lśnią jego oczy, gdy z nim rozmawiał. Naprawdę ciężko było wyobrażać ich sobie jako wrogów. Podobnie jak ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie siebie samego i Chrisa jako przyjaciół.

Wątpił, że ten chłopak będzie chciał się zaprzyjaźnić, Miles nawet nie zamierzał próbować, ale zgodnie z radą Flasha spróbuje innego podejścia. Dzisiejsza rozmowa otworzyła mu oczy na wiele kwestii.

\- Mogę już iść? – zapytał mentora, który zbierał kartki z podłogi. Spadły tam, gdy nieco za mocno zamknął laptopa.

\- Jasne, my mamy jeszcze trochę rzeczy do załatwienia – zgodził się Peter.

Miles przyklęknął obok niego i pomógł mu zbierać papiery. Zaciekawiony spojrzał na ich treść i zobaczył dziesiątki notatek na temat komórek nowotworowych.

\- Próbujesz wynaleźć lekarstwo na raka? – zapytał czytając trochę.

W mgnieniu oka drzwi do biura zatrząsnęły się. Miles spojrzał zaskoczony na Petera, który z wyciągniętą ręką trzymał sieć użytą do zamknięcia drzwi. Nawet nie usłyszał uruchamiającej się wyrzutni.

\- Nie na raka – odparł i szarpnął siecią. Był zaskakująco spokojny jak na swoją wcześniejszą reakcję. – Nie na zwykłego. Na tego Wade’a.

Oh.

\- I nie chcesz by wiedział – domyślił się, podając mu zebrane papiery.

\- Nie wiem jak by zareagował – wyznał, chowając notatki do szuflady. Nie była na zamek, nic tutaj nie było ukryte, Wade w każdej chwili mógł wszystko odkryć. – Nie lubi badań medycznych, a nawet jeśli przeprowadzam je na jego skórze, która naturalnie sama odpada, mógłby się zdenerwować i stracić do mnie zaufanie. Z drugiej strony nie chcę mu robić nadziei, bo szukam tego lekarstwa od lat i dalej gówno znalazłem. Nie chcę też żeby pomyślał, że jego wygląd mnie obrzydza i dlatego chce mu dać dawny.

Peter sięgnął po zdjęcie leżące na biurku przodem do blatu. Nie wiedział czy mentor celowo je zasłonił czy samo się przewróciło już dużo wcześniej podczas badań.

Podał fotografię z ramką Milesowi, który nie od razu rozpoznał Deadpoola. Dopiero po bliższym przyjrzeniu się dostrzegł u jednego z dwóch żołnierzy znajomy kształt twarzy, którego nie zniszczyły wszechobecne blizny.

\- Wow, był przystojny – przyznał. I szczęśliwy, pomyślał, widząc uśmiech najemnika, wtedy żołnierza.

\- Miał wtedy jakieś osiemnaście lat – wyznał Peter. – Dzisiaj wyglądałby jak.. wow. Jak jakiś model.

\- Obrzydliwe – skomentował znowu.

\- Nie powiedziałem nic niewłaściwego – oburzył się Peter i odkaszlnął. – Tak czy siak, wygląd Wade’a nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, ale wiem, że dla niego ma. Fakt, że to jedyne jego zdjęcie sprzed Weapon X wiele mówi. Chciałbym mu oddać ten wygląd, ale żeby to zrobić, musiałbym się pozbyć nowotworu, żeby zdolność regeneracji zrobiła swoje.

\- Więc co stoi na przeszkodzie? – zapytał odstawiając zdjęcie. – Poza faktem, że od lat nie ma lekarstwa na raka. Skutecznego.

\- Problemem jest to, że jego nowotwór też zyskał zdolność regeneracji i ciągle bije się z organizmem Wade’a. Dlatego czasami ma takie silne ataki bólu, które jakimś cudem potrafi ukryć nawet przede mną. – Peter ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. – W takim stanie jego nowotwór jest odporny na wszystko. Naświetlania to dla niego łaskotki, a gdyby spróbować wyciąć zakażone tkanki, to i tak by wróciły. To jest w jego kodzie DNA. Dopóki choć jeden atom Wade’a istnieje, nawet wysadzenie jego ciała w powietrze nic nie da, bo ciało powróci do stanu sprzed wybuchu. Zawsze.

\- Przykro mi.

Coś takiego na pewno nie było łatwe, świadomość, że możesz pomóc bliskiej osobie, ale w sumie nie, bo sam organizm tej osoby jest wrogiem. Najgorsze było pewnie to, że gdyby nie specyficzne zdolności nowotworu, nabyte w czasie jakiegoś eksperymentu przeprowadzonego na najemniku, całej tej choroby w ogóle by nie było.

\- W porządku – westchnął. Ten temat musiał go mocno męczyć. – Innym wyjściem jest usunięcie regeneracji, wtedy i nowotwór nie będzie jej miał, ale musiałbym mieć najpierw skuteczne lekarstwo, bo inaczej nowotwór by Wade’a zabił. Badam też zwykłe nowotwory w tym celu, ale nie wiem czy usuwanie regeneracji to dobry pomysł.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Widziałeś jaki Wade jest w walce – przypomniał mu. – Wsadza głowę tam, gdzie nikt inny nie wsadziłby palca. Odzwyczajenie się od takiego ryzyka mogłoby zająć trochę czasu, a wątpię, że Wade zgodziłby się zrezygnować z bycia Deadpoolem.  Umiejętności mu nie zabraknie, ale jego ocena niebezpieczeństwa… Zanim nauczyłby się nie ryzykować, mógłby zginąć. Byłoby miło wiedzieć, że Wade będzie się ze mną starzał i nie przeżyje mnie o setki lat jeśli w ogóle kiedyś zginie, ale nie będę ryzykował.

\- Rozumiem – przyznał zrezygnowany. Nastrój udzielił się też jemu. – Chciałbym móc jakoś pomóc.

\- Nasze regeneracje nie działają, więc niestety nie pomożesz – wyjawił Peter. – Ale dzięki. Może kiedyś w końcu na coś wpadnę.

\- Na pewno wpadniesz – pocieszył go i zbliżył się, od razu obejmując mocno Petera. – Jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znam.

\- Dzięki, Miles – powiedział wzruszony i odwzajemnił uścisk. – Potrzebowałem tego.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – zapewnił i zrobił krok w tył. – Ale radziłbym ci lepiej ukryć te notatki, są w widocznym miejscu.

Peter prychnął.

\- Wade raczej tu nie wchodzi. Boi się, że trzymam tu głowy w formalinie.

\- Czemu miałby się tego bać? Widzi gorsze rzeczy u siebie.

\- To Wade – wyjaśnił po prostu. – Dobra, młody, zmiataj, bo muszę się przygotować do jutrzejszego wykładu, a Wade zaraz wychodzi odebrać Kapitana z aresztu.

\- Kapitan jest w areszcie?! – zdziwił się.

\- Nawet bohaterowie popełniają błędy – powiedział mu i puścił oczko. – Nie przejmuj się dzisiejszym dniem, młody. Na pewno jakoś sobie poradzisz ze swoim problemem w szkole.

\- Mam nadzieję. Pa.

Peter pomachał mu i zamknął za nim drzwi, gdy wyszedł z gabinetu. Miles pożegnał się jeszcze z Wadem, a potem ruszył do domu. Nie zamierzał dalej patrolować, nie po tym jak został przyłapany. Postanowił jednak wybrać dłuższą drogę i nie spieszyć się z powrotem, zamiast tego cieszyć się widokami.

Na szczęście nic się nie zadziało po drodze i nie musiał interweniować, spokojnie dotarł więc do swojego sąsiedztwa, nie zapominając o zabraniu plecaka z rzeczami. Nie mógł wejść do domu w stroju.

Lecąc nisko nad ulicą, nie zwracał większej uwagi na przechodniów, którzy do niego machali. Nie był w nastroju na fanów, ale jedna osoba przyciągnęła jego spojrzenie.

Chris.

Wylądował na jednym z dachów, orientując się, że znalazł się na ulicy, gdzie Alonso mieszka. Nie był zdziwiony, często tędy przejeżdżał, gdy wracał do domu, mieszkali stosunkowo blisko od siebie.

Chłopak nie zauważył ani nie usłyszał go, zbyt zajęty patrzeniem w telefon. Siedział na schodach przed swoim domem, sam i wyraźnie przybity. Miles już wcześniej wiedział, że nieźle Chrisowi dokopał, ale dopiero teraz zobaczył skutki tego wszystkiego. Nawet z daleka widać było, że Alonso jest wściekły, smutny i poniżony jednocześnie. Dziwne było, że w ogóle siedział na zewnątrz, a nie zamknięty w swoim pokoju. On by tak zrobił na jego miejscu, ale widać Chris był odważniejszy.

To co najbardziej Milesa bolało, to sposób w jaki Chris obejmował wolną ręką swój brzuch i pilnował się, by nie siedzieć zbyt pochylonym. Bolało to Milesa jednak mniej, niż na pewno bolało dalej Alonso po uderzeniu piłką.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, taki zawstydzony. Swoją siłą mógł zrobić naprawdę poważną krzywdę innemu dzieciakowi, jak mógł być taki głupi?

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego poczucia winy, siecią pohuśtał się na drugą stronę ulicy i wylądował obok Chrisa, który podskoczył przestraszony. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale zaraz potem je zmrużył i bardzo sugestywnie powrócił do telefonu.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał oschle. – Mało ci?

\- Ja… - zaciął się Milesa w pierwszej chwili. To nie tak, że nie umiał przepraszać, po prostu chciał to zrobić dobrze. – Chciałem przeprosić. Za to co zrobiłem.

\- Super, możesz spadać.

Nawet nie mógł być zły na Chrisa, że jest taki niemiły wobec niego. Zasłużył sobie na to.

\- Nie powinienem tego robić – mówił dalej. Palce Chrisa zamarł nad ekranem telefonu. – Robić ci krzywdy, by coś udowodnić. Dałem się ponieść emocjom i nie zachowałem się jak na…

\- Bohatera przystało? – dokończył, znów patrząc na Milesa.

\- Jak na człowieka przystało – dokończył ze wstydem. Ciężko było pokazać, że mu z tym źle, gdy nie mógł pokazać twarzy, ale starał się robić to mową ciała. Pochylił głowę i skulony mówił dalej. – Chciałem cię powstrzymać, dać ci nauczkę, ale źle się do tego zabrałem. To w ogóle nie powinna być nauczka tylko lekcja. Zamiast tego postanowiłem cię upokorzyć przed kolegami i innymi dzieciakami. To było złe i niewłaściwe, i dostałem za to niezłe pouczenie od Spidermana i Deadpoola.

Chris parsknął.

\- Dobrze, należało ci się.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, że cię skrzywdziłem – powtórzył szczerze. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Trochę pokrwawiłem z głowy, ale nie trzeba było szwów – odparł i dotknął tyłu głowy. Miles skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie krwi. – No i mam niezłego krwiaka podskórnego.

Chris uniósł koszulkę do góry, odsłaniając czerwony i purpurowy brzuch. Żaden z dzieciaków, których Chris uderzał zbyt mocno piłką, nigdy nie kończył z czymś takim. Miles miał ochotę zwymiotować. Silniejszy rzut i mógłby mu nawet rozerwać znajdujące się w tym miejscu jelita.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział znowu, ale miał wrażenie, że nawet sto kolejnych takich słów w niczym nie pomoże. – Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, nie zrobiłbym ci tego. Czuję się z tym źle, a pewnie nawet nie powinienem, bo ciebie boli bardziej.

\- Trochę – przyznał, przyglądając się Milesowi podejrzliwie. – Ale pewnie mi przejdzie. Tobie poczucie winy też. Do jutra zapomnisz, że w ogóle mnie spotkałeś.

\- Nie ma mowy – zapewnił i zaśmiał się niezręcznie. – Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie będzie.

Chris wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może nawet na to zasłużyłem – stwierdził nieśmiało. – Zachowałem się jak dupek.

\- To nie usprawiedliwia mojego zachowania – powiedział mu Miles. – Nie zasłużyłeś na nic, co ci zrobiłem. Agresji nie zwalcza się agresją.

Chris popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, ale nic nie powiedział i bez słowa wrócił do zabawy telefonem. Miles uznał to za dobry moment, by się wycofać. Wskoczył na pobliską latarnie, by móc łatwiej wystartować na sieci.

\- Ej! – zawołał nagle Chris. Miles odwrócił się do niego, zeskakując z powrotem na ziemię. Popatrzył na niego, choć Alonso nie odwzajemniał kontaktu wzrokowego. – Dzięki. Za przeprosiny. Wybaczam ci czy coś.

\- Czy coś – powtórzył z uśmiechem, pozytywnie zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się tak szybko zebrać owoce swoich starań bycia miłym.

Chris uśmiechnął się i teraz już na pewno wrócił do swojego zajęcia, któremu przerwał. Pierwszy raz widział Chrisa tak uśmiechającego się. To było miłe. Zwłaszcza gdy wiedział, że to on do tego doprowadził.

Poczucie winy trochę osłabło i już w lepszym humorze wrócił do domu, przebierając się kilka budynków przed swoim.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem, gdy razem z rodzicami oglądał razem telewizję przed snem, dalej myślał o dzisiejszym dniu. O rozmowie z Flashem, a także późniejszej z Chrisem. Nie sądził, by dzisiejszy dzień był jakiś przełomowy dla Alonso, ale może w połączeniu z innym dobrymi rzeczami uda mu się pokojowymi metodami uchronić innych uczniów przed gnębieniem?

\- Tato? – zapytał i podniósł głowę z ramienia ojca, by lepiej na niego popatrzeć.

\- Co tam, młody? – odparł od razu, przyciągając Milesa bliżej.

\- Myślisz, że mógłbyś w ramach pracy policji przeprowadzić warsztaty na temat gnębienia w szkole?

Tata popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, podobnie jak mama.

\- Ktoś cię gnębi? – spytała zmartwionym głosem.

\- Nie, nie mnie, ale innych tak i chciałbym to zatrzymać, ale nie wiem jak – przyznał siadając prosto. – Sam i tak pewnie nie dam rady, ale dorośli mogliby pomóc.

\- Chyba mógłby porozmawiać z kapitanem na ten temat – zaproponował tata. – Od jakiegoś czasu nasz dział PR-u pracuje nad inicjatywą w szkołach, to może być dobry temat.

\- Nie wiem czy to wiele pomoże – przyznała sceptycznie mama.

\- Agresją na pewno nic nie zdziałamy – powiedział jej Miles, nim zwrócił się znowu do ojca. – Może ktoś kto był kiedyś takim gnębicielem, ale przestał, mógłby wygłosić jakaś pogadankę.

Wpadł na to z myślą o Flashu, ale o ile nie robiłby tego przez wideo, to i tak nie miałby jak podzielić się swoimi doświadczeniami. Choć wątpliwym było też, by udało się taką pogadankę zorganizować jeszcze przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić – obiecał tata i potargał mu włosy. – Cieszę się, że tak martwisz się o dobro innych. To dobra postawa.

\- Godna bohatera – pochwaliła mama i połaskotała go w żebra, tak że od razu się roześmiał.

Będzie najlepszym bohaterem jakiego to miasto widziało. W kostiumie czy bez.  


End file.
